


Mestre kakarotto

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Prostitution, Gochi - Freeform, Hentai, Hot, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vegebul, mafia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 138,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Essa historia é um universo alternativo.Kakarotto é um rico e jovem empresário com negócios obscuros , nesse universo temos um vegeta braço direito de kakarotto. uma Bulma como policial infiltrada nesse submundo. tudo muda quando Bulma se envolve demais com seus alvos.é um mundo sórdido, cruel... é um jogo de poder, de influencia de mentiras e prazeresbem vindo a Las Vegas baby!





	1. A cidade do pecado

Las Vegas – Nevada 15 anos atrás

Havia pouco mais de uma semana que ele havia chego aquela cidade, era um jovem garoto ambicioso...apesar da pouca idade seu currículo incluía uma sessão de crimes, assassinatos, torturas e outras coisas... os olhos eram como de um jovem inseguro e inocente. A face jovial e alegre escondia a verdadeira face e capacidade dele. Andava ali Sempre com um maldito marcador negro na mão. Desenhava novos pontos no dorso da mão a medida que andava pela cidade... já havia feito a sua lição de casa. A lembrança do seu antigo mestre vinha na mente

-Bastardo safado – murmura o garoto depois de voltar aquele quarto barato de hotel...

Você poderia se perguntar o porquê dele estar num local como aquele... fato é que ele tinha grana pra bancar uma suíte de luxo...mas não queria chamar atenção desmedida...ainda não...fora que está ali o dava acesso a vários lugares pervertidos e ele realmente adorava aquilo... as putas pulavam em cima dele, eram como insetos atraídas pela luz...

Ele toma um banho na ducha fria e coloca uma roupa casual, não havia tanta necessidade de formalidades, no pulso é colocado um relógio caro, proposital, mas era um dos seus favoritos... odiaria perde-lo...um presente de boas vindas com direito a mensagem gravada atrás... a arma é travada e colocada na cintura de forma a ocultar a sua presença. Ele coloca a carteira no bolso da calça jeans e sai do quarto descendo rapidamente as escadas. No caminho cruza com Anastacia, uma jovem ruiva que ele realmente havia se fixado na sua estadia ali, ela fudia como nenhuma outra...

-kaka- fala manhosa agarrando o jovem contra a parede – onde vai tão tarde assim...? vamos nos divertir um pouquinho – fala a garota o olhando nos olhos dele

O sorriso dele é desdenhoso

-Talvez mais tarde gracinha – fala e segurando o queixo dela a beija – tenho algo pra resolver agora, me espere na minha cama – ele completa e ela sorri

Ela o solta e o garoto termina o seu caminho até sair finalmente dali.

Ele caminhava tranquilamente por uma das zonas mais sinistra dali. Ele sabia que aquele lugar era uma droga, não valia nada, mas a sua visão para o local era outra. Encosta-se em um dos muros e puxa a manga da blusa de frio olhando as horas. O brilho do ouro refletia na luz chamando a atenção de quem ele queria naquele momento.

-Olha só o que temos aqui... – fala malicioso um homem se aproximando do garoto. Três caras o seguiam. –tá perdido playboy?

-Eu playboy? – ri alto o garoto – não...- fala acendendo um cigarro calmante sendo observado

-você está numa área restrita, não deveria estar aqui fedelho – fala o homem arrogante, mas o garoto gera uma nuvem de fumaça soprando na face do homem em profundo desprezo

O homem dá um sorriso cruel e leva mão para sacar a arma, mas antes que conseguisse o fazer é rendido pelo garoto e sendo virado de frente aos comparsas, se torna o escudo do moleque atrevido.

-não atirem – grita o cara em suplica

-é...não atirem – o garoto aponta rapidamente sua pistola e os mata com um tiro certeiro no coração de cada um

-Quem é você? – pergunta o homem tremendo na mão daquele jovem garoto

-Breve...o novo chefe dessa droga de zona, onde está a filha da puta do seu chefe ?– ele fala arrogante

-eu...eu te mostro – fala o sujeito tentando negociar mas o garoto queria apenas uma confirmação e o homem o dá

-tchauzinho baby – fala o jovem o virando de frente e dando um tiro no peito a queima roupa. ele olha para os corpos

-Que se foda a polícia, eu que não vou me sujar pra me livrar deles...não agora – fala irritado.

Ele então segue em direção a um dos maiores prostíbulos que havia ali, entra como mais um cliente, mas segue até o ponto superior do local, os olhos traçavam todos os pontos e rotas do local, dois guardas estavam fortemente armados frente a uma imponente porta de metal

-Vaza fedelho, a zona dos garotos é bem mais embaixo – zomba o guarda

Os dois gargalham e o garoto vai junto

-sabe o que...descobri que prefiro outro tipo de diversão – fala sacando a arma e disparando contra os guardas e rapidamente, ele chuta a porta e já entra atirando nos guardas internos do lugar, leva a mão na barriga. Sentia o sangue escorrer.

-Merda, vai doer pra cacete – reclama e encara finalmente o cara de meia idade que estava caído agora sobre a mesa sujando maços de dinheiro com o seu sangue

-Quem...quem é você? – fala o homem sentindo a ardência dos tiros. E o garoto puxando os seus cabelos o erguendo para encara-lo

-Me chame de kakarotto – fala o garoto com um sorriso se sentando na mesa

-o que quer aqui...assim? – pedi o homem

-humm, seu lugar –fala kakarotto dando um disparo e matando o homem.

Vários seguranças sobem ao lugar ao ouvir os tiros para chegarem lá achar o jovem sentado na cadeira do chefe e o corpo dele no chão. O jovem tinha a pistola na mão e os pés sobre a mesa confortavelmente, a arma estava apontada exatamente para a porta

Os homens o olhavam. Ele tentava conter a careta de dor do tiro. Precisava remover a droga da bala e aquilo estava doendo pra cacete, haviam acabado com sua noite com uma certa ruiva ardente.

-Trabalham pra mim agora...o seu antigo chefe está meio que...morto – ri o garoto

~***~

Las Vegas – Nevada tempos atuais

O armazém estava esquecido na parte longínqua daquela cidade. Não havia nada ali dentro. Os andaimes estavam vazios e haviam varias correntes penduradas, a cor desbotada nas paredes mostrava o desleixo dos cuidados aquele lugar, o mato estava alto em volta da propriedade bem ao fundo havia um canil que contratava bem com o lugar, era novo e muito bem cuidado a cerca era feita com um metal polido que dava um brilho quase cromado. O pátio. As coleiras eram caras nos Rottweilers que estavam ali naquele pátio grande do canil. Três caras arrastavam um velho que vestia uma camisa florada e calça social, era um dos grandes cafetões dali, o seu prostibulo era um dos mais visitados e apreciados de Las Vegas, que olhava o velhote não diria toda extorsão, roubo e lavagens de dinheiro que fazia, isso eram parte dos crimes brandos...as mulheres que trabalhavam para ele tinham um diferencial, estavam ali porque queriam, ele não as escravizava, bom pelo menos não como os outros...

O velho oferecia um bom lar, cuidados, proteção, alimentação...em fim...um lar seguro a suas garotas e garotos, mas isso tinha um alto custo que era abatido dos seus programas, as garotas geralmente ficavam com míseros 35% do que ganhavam de verdade, o que era uma exploração aos nossos olhos, mas naquele mundo....naquele mundo não havia direitos...não havia regras...não havia fuga...

Ele é preso a uma cadeira de ferro dentro do armazém e tentava ouvir a ligação que era feita por um dos caras de terno azul-marinho, mas não teve muito sucesso

-porque eu estou aqui? Isso é um ultraje, você sabe que eu sou? – falava o velho aos gritos irritados

Mas por dentro ele tremia...como tremia...o suor em sua testa o entregava, todo aquele nervosismo não era à toa...ah não era...

-cala boca velho – fala um dos homens – você sabe porque está aqui, não fode! – fala arrogante o cara

-kakarotto não vai gostar disso – fala o velho

-kakarotto? – gargalha o homem – foi ele que te mandou pra cá velhote...

O homem gela com aquelas palavras, seus temores estavam certos...ele estava fudido....

O sorriso era sinistro nos lábios do homem que estava no celular

-hora de abrir o bico e cantar passarinho – debocha o homem

A seção de interrogatório começa e as cenas não eram bonitas de ver...

Horas a finco com aquilo e simplesmente o velho não cooperava

\- O que vamos fazer com ele? Acho que ele não vai colaborar- fala um dos homens dobrando as mangas sujas de sangue

\- Vamos dá mais uma forcinha para sua memória. o que acha velho?...- um outro fala com uma voz sínica

Gargalhas são ouvidas

\- Por favor, já disse que não sei quem é o cara...eu não tenho tanto contato assim - Suplica um homem de aparência mais velha.

-é... vai ter jeito não – fala o homem de kakarotto

Um disparo é ecoado naquele local seguido de um grito desesperado. Os pombos que estavam em seus ninhos voam provocando um grande barulho no armazém.

\- Por favor... por favor eu já disse que não sei de nada!

-trás o estagiário – fala o homem com as mangas dobras para um outro que pega numa caixa de ferro uma marreta de mão.

Ossos são esmagados

-Meu deus.... vocês vão me matar, por favor.... eu não posso... vocês não entendem...

Mais ossos são esmagados

\- Está bom... eu falo... eu falo. – Dizia o velho chorando de dor, o suor o sangue, as lágrimas e a baba se misturavam em sua face que tinha os lábios tremendo. - Eu vou contar tudo...

uma longa conversa e iniciada e após todas as cartas estarem na mesa finalmente o pega o celular novamente e faz uma ligação

-Chefe o velho Gohan disse tudo que precisamos. Já sabemos quem é o mandante. É o bastardo do Broly.

\- Ótimo... aquele filho da puta não sabe o que o aguarda. - Kakarotto fala

-o que eu faço com o velhote? – questiona o homem

-Faz o que quiser...use a imaginação...sei lá...talvez uma um entretenimento para os garotos – kakarotto responde displicente

A ligação é encerrada e o homem se volta para Gohan o encarando

\- O chefe agradece toda a sua amigável colaboração e manda seus comprimentos – ele puxa a arma rapidamente do coldre

Mais um disparo é ouvido. E o silencio agora reinava no lugar.

\- O que eu faço com o corpo? – pergunta um homem de semblante frio –

\- Pique e dê aos cães. - O outro responde de forma fria.

Aquele era um dos edifícios mais prestigiados do centro. Uma imponente construção completamente voltada ao entretenimento, o Royal Cassino's era sem dúvidas um hotel extravagante e tinha um alto volume de clientes em seu bar e cassino todos os dias...No alto daquele edifício, precisamente na cobertura do lugar ficava o escritório do dono daquele extravagante hotel e cassino, em uma das salas de maior tamanho haviam mobiliários requintados, em que tudo remetia o status e o dinheiro de um homem que estava sentado atrás de uma mesa feita de ébano puro. Tudo perfeitamente alinhado. Tudo reluzia luxo. Ele tinha um semblante tranquilo estampado em seu rosto e um sorriso cruel em seus lábios. Ele tomava uma dose de Whisky Macallan. Gostava de coisas caras... mais tinha uma queda por putas baratas... ele não temia ninguém, ele era temido. Ele era o poder. O dinheiro e a ostentação.

As ultimas notícias o deixaram inquieto naquela semana...odiava deixar as coisas inacabadas, era um hábito que seria bem visto a qualquer um, mas em se tratando dele, era terrível...nada sobrava em seu caminho...

Ele estava distraído se levanta e caminha até a imensa janela de vidro observando a cidade de cima, amava e odiava aquele lugar... era o lugar certo para extravasar e ele fazia isso mais do que a média das pessoas normais fariam...mas nada nele era muito certo...

( ...) – senhor kakarotto, ele está aqui. – Uma voz feminina fala no telefone.

Ele caminha de volta a mesa e aperta o botão do telefone

\- Deixe entrar Valery – Responde calmamente.

As portas ricamente trabalhadas em madeira e ferro entalhados se abrem e um homem igualmente imponente entra. Ele tinha um semblante sério, cenhos fechados. Os cabelos rebeldes espetados em chamas o terno perfeitamente alinhado, ao caminhar ele exibia imponência... provocava medo... intimidava.

Talvez até mais que kakarotto...tolas aparências as vezes... nem sempre os mais cruéis são os que menos sorriem...

\- Como vai vegeta? – fala kakarotto estendendo a mão e cumprimento o outro com um sorriso cordial

\- Muito bem obrigada – vegeta fala finalizando com um aperto de mão firme

\- Sente-se temos muito que conversar – kakarotto fala, voltando ao seu lugar- Aceita um copo? – oferece levantando o seu copo de whisky

-Claro, por que não? – vegeta fala arqueando a sobrancelha – afinal a noite será longa, preciso de algo forte. – Termina estendendo a mão e pegando o copo recém servido. A garrafa permanecia ali na mesa...

\- Estou pensando agora em como me divertir...confesso que quando me mandou aquele pequeno dossiê eu tive minhas dúvidas quanto a fonte original, não que eu duvide de você, mas...sabe como gosto de ser... meticuloso...- kakarotto fala voltando a beber o liquido âmbar do copo.

\- E então? Aposto que achou um meio de confirmar tudo...afinal mandou me chamar aqui não foi? – vegeta fala dando um curto sorriso de lado

\- É... vegeta devo admitir que tinha toda a razão em confiar no dossiê... bom, sem enrolação. Aquela filha da puta tá brincando no meu território e não posso perdoar alguém cantando de galo...não aqui...não na minha área, temos uma hierarquia e parece que não se respeitam mais as coisas como antigamente...eles precisam aprender que as coisas de antigamente funcionavam bem porque a única regra que existia nesse mundo era o respeito à hierarquia. Ele teve a audácia de fechar contratos e manipular meus compradores... como se não fosse fácil descobri-lo... hehehe! , um serviço porco, com uma fachada terrível, se eu não o pegasse a polícia o faria...

\- Tudo que ele fez era insignificante – vegeta pondera – não nos afeta em nada

-não importa! O território é meu, ele tinha que vir a mim, ele demostrou a falta de respeito dele ao seu mestre... sabe como sou, não importa a gravidade do ato, e punição será enorme – kakarotto fala com um sorriso diabólico

-como sempre...- vegeta suspira – não sei porque ainda espero algo novo... pra quando quer?

\- Mais breve possível. – Kakarotto fala voltando a servir o copo de whisky

\- Considere feito – finaliza vegeta com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. - Agora vamos aos negócios... tenho algo interessante para você...

Vamos então aos negócios meu caro- kakarotto fala em quanto cruza as mãos sobre a mesa após liberta o copo o repousando. Os olhos eram analíticos e estava compenetrado no que estava acontecendo.

-Finalmente consegui chegar ao kaos... aquele maldito albino bastardo! Foi uma questão de muito tempo e muito dinheiro..., mas se quer saber valeu cada centavo. - Vegeta fala com visível orgulho e desprezo.

-Temos um contato finalmente? - pergunta kakarotto com visível interesse

\- Tá feito, nossa reunião será marcada para próxima semana. Eu sugiro o clube do Yamcha. O local é o menos visado e será mais segura uma transação desse nível. - Vegeta sugere

-Hehehe vegeta, você não brinca em serviço mesmo não é irmão? - kakarotto fala.

\- é perda de tempo... e tempo é dinheiro. Não gosto de brincar com dinheiro. - Vegeta declara sério.

\- Falando nisso, já achou alguém para ocupar o lugar da Mayura?- kakarotto pergunta um pouco mais relaxado

\- ainda não. Está difícil achar alguém tão qualificada ao cargo... se é que me entende – vegeta fala com visível escarnio

\- Então cuidarei disso. Se deixar em suas mãos isso vai demorar.- kakarotto fala pensativo -Você confia nesse contato do kaos?

\- Nunca podemos ficar seguros, mas o contato tem nome... o material com certeza vai aumentar e muito nossos lucros... apesar de arriscada é uma boa aposta como sempre. - Vegeta pondera

\- ótimo! agora quanto ao Broly, eu sugiro usarmos nossa garotinha o que acha? – kakarotto fala meticuloso

\- Sem dúvidas... se tem alguém capaz de chegar nele desapercebida, esse alguém é ela...- vegeta fala

Eles começam a traçar alguns planos e acertos horas a dentro...


	2. O preço da liberdade

Nesse mesmo tempo no lado completamente oposto naquela cidade um hotel de luxo havia recebido a instantes atrás a visita de dois jovens amantes que pediram por uma suíte intima. A garota deslumbrante de olhos azuis e longos fios negros havia deixado a bolsa de qualquer jeito sobre uma das poltronas, as peças finas de grife espalhadas pelo chão macio da suíte e se misturavam as peças de roupa do jovem, os celulares e chaves largados por cima de algum lugar, o cenário era culpa da pressa e do desejo que tinham feroz de estarem juntos ali...

As mãos brancas amassavam os lençóis desesperadamente enquanto dos lábios ouvia-se apenas os gemidos sendo abafados através dos lábios do jovem que a beijava, as investidas fundas a faziam tremer, seus corpos estavam suados, mas ainda sim sedentos um pelo outro, era desesperador aquilo...ela larga os lençóis e deixa as unhas percorrerem as costas dele, os lábios dele descem pelo pescoço dela até a boca parar nos seios...

Num movimento ele vira-se a colocando por cima, agora ela movimentava-se nele, cavalgava com intensidade enquanto ele sugava seus seios os mordiscando levemente, com o ávido gemido ela atinge o ápice. Ele a vira novamente e tornando a penetra-la profundamente geme, agora ele acelera o movimento para com um gemido rouco finalmente se derramar dentro dela.

Eles sorriam ao encostarem as cabeças ainda na mesma posição

-Você é incrível – ela fala e ele a beija com vontade

Ele deita-se ao lado dela e ficam um tempo juntos conversando até que recuperados, retomam a tarde de sexo tinham pouco tempo para ficarem juntos e queriam aproveitar ao máximo aquilo.

As horas vão se passando naquilo e mais uma vez eles estavam ali, mas agora exausto de tudo que haviam feito...

Ela estava deitada complemente a vontade na cama, os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro com os olhos azuis vidrados no jovem

Ele por sua vez passava a mão lenta e levemente sobre as coxas dela e depois subindo pela curva da cintura até puxa-la a beijando, mas o tempo era cruel contra os amantes, eles se separam...

\- Gohan como você consegue? Isso foi incrível mais uma vez - Videl fala relaxando sobre a cama.

\- Não é difícil com o seu corpo... – o jovem fala olhando para a jovem a admirando.

\- Que horas são? – pergunta a jovem procurando seu smartphone na mesa ao lado sem se dá ao trabalho de olhar o local.

Gohan se estica e pega o seu celular ao lado do da jovem

-Já estamos em cima da hora Videl! – fala o jovem dando um pulo da cama - Adoro os nossos encontros, mas temos que ir.

\- Mas já? Droga tudo que é bom dura tão pouco.... – Protesta a garota com um biquinho

-Prometo achar um tempo na agenda, sabe como é complicado meus horários. – Fala o jovem se vestindo.

Então Videl entra na mesma ação de Gohan e veste sua roupa e ambos vão se recompondo. Saem cautelosos e separados, não queriam chamar atenção e muito menos que alguém os visse juntos...era perigoso...

Ela entra no seu carro após o manobrista do hotel entregar a sua chave, adorava dirigir, sentia uma certa liberdade no ato que no seu dia a dia geralmente não tinha.

Pouco tempo depois a jovem chega a uma zona afastada da cidade em uma mansão deslumbrante. Era uma propriedade com vista privilegiada para toda a cidade de Las Vegas. Era digna do valor que custou... irrisório para seu marido. As luzes começavam a serem acesas, iluminavam a fonte principal, o lago artificial com uma cascata e os jardins muito bem cuidados e belos. A estrada interna era toda em pedra hexagonal, a grama bem aparada e verde vibrante, a casa era grande e ocupava um grande espaço da imensa propriedade ali.

Então ela para em frente a principal entrada daquela casa e desce do seu Bugatti Veyron preto, aquela cena deixa um dos seguranças da mansão com água na boca, era sempre um deleite aos olhos vê-la, pois a tocar era uma sentença de morte certa. Um salto alto é visto seguido de uma coxa pálida e torneada e logo depois uma linda jovem com seu curtíssimo e fluido vestido vermelho provocante... era sensual. Seus movimentos lembravam de uma sereia provocante o vento bate levemente naquela hora revelando um pouco mais do que devia, ali ela não ligava muito, não havia nada que a interessava diretamente.

\- Estaciona para mim – fala Videl jogando a chave para o segurança que tentava esconder seu início de ereção.

\- Sim senhora. - Anui o homem. Videl dá um curto sorriso de lado. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e achava certa graça nos idiotas...

A jovem entra finalmente em sua casa e não perde tempo subindo as escadas e se dirigindo ao seu quarto, uma imensa suíte máster do casal, a cama era feita sob medida.Bem como o projeto de interior do lugar foi escolhido a dedo, não por ela, mas pelo marido que era extremamente controlador. Ela se despe e entra em gigantesco quarto de banho preparando a banheira de forma agradável, precisava muito de um banho e relaxar. Os sais e a essência são colocados na agua e o produto para espuma, ela entra rapidamente em baixo da ducha enquanto a banheira se enchia e logo depois entra na banheira lingando a hidromassagem. Após alguns minutos ela está afundada naquela água quente.

Deus como aquilo era bom...deveria marca uma hora no spa, precisava realmente de uma massagem e um tratamento digno dela...afinal sua droga de vida se resumia a isso mesmo...gastar, esbanjar, aproveitar...estar sempre linda e disposta... diante o relaxamento vai pensando em Gohan até que acaba pegando levemente no sono, o seu marido estava naquele instante a caminho de casa.

Depois de um longo dia de contratos, importações, vendas, chantagens e reuniões entediantes ele finalmente chega em casa.

\- Boa noite senhor kakarotto! – fala um dos seguranças na portaria

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça e entra se dirigindo a frente de sua mansão. O caminho seguido é o mesmo...Ela não sabe ao certo quanto tempo apagou ali, mas acorda com o barulho da tranca do quarto sendo aberta...

Ao entrar no quarto ele retira seu paletó e o pendura, senta-se em uma confortável poltrona ali procurando relaxar a mão vai direto na garrafa de cristal que continha o liquido âmbar que era o seu favorito, ele serve uma dose generosa em um copo apropriado e afrouxa sua gravata com uma das mãos, logo em seguida pegando o celular que estava agora repousado ao lado da garrafa ele desliza o dedo sobre e tela e desbloqueando o mesmo faz uma troca de mensagens, as respostas são rápidas e o assunto importante como quase tudo que ele fazia naquela droga de aparelho, quase toda a sua vida estava ali, bom pelo menos facilmente ao acesso do dedo, porque sua vida toda era extensa demais para caber em poucos dados de memória... Ele deixa o celular de lado e termina seu whisky. Deixando o copo de lado ele começa a se despir e entra no banheiro. Diferente da esposa ele segue para a ducha não a olha, não tinha nenhum gesto que demostrasse o apreço, ou amor...ou qualquer sentimento na verdade, ele pouco se importava com qualquer coisa que dizia a respeito da jovem, como foi o dia dela pouco o importava, a única coisa certa era que ela era sua propriedade, não lhe devia absolutamente nada, nem justificativa, nem amor, nem informações, já a bancava em seu caro estilo de vida e isso por si só já era o bastante. mas ela por outro lado...

Videl olha para o marido seguindo para a ducha, ela estava encolhida no meio da imensa quantidade de espuma ali. O aroma tomava conta do imenso banheiro do casal. Ela não ligava se ele a notasse ou não, na verdade até preferia que nem a visse...mantinha-se quieta procurando nem ao menos chamar-lhe a atenção.

-Quero você na cama em 5 minutos – ele fala com uma voz firme e rouca enquanto abre aquele chuveiro.

Como ela odiou aquelas palavras, tinha tido um dia tão bom ao lado de Gohan e agora tinha que estragar aquele dia perfeito... se distrai e acaba olhando para ele por alguns instantes... Ele era incrivelmente sexy, seu corpo era musculoso na medida certa, as cicatrizes que haviam o deixava mais másculo sem dúvidas, seu abdome era perfeitamente esculpido. Ele era extremamente desejável aos olhos de qualquer mulher, ela sabia, sabia dos casos dele e na verdade nem precisava de muito, elas se jogavam nos braços dele...não o conheciam...

Qualquer mulher o queria, mas ela não...sentia repulsa a ele. Só de imaginar que ele estaria dentro dela novamente a fez exibir um semblante de nojo. Mas é o preço que se paga para se ter tudo...

Ela afunda-se completamente na banheira e se levanta puxando uma ducha larga de mão e deixando a água descer pelo corpo retirando toda a espuma. Ela veste o roupão e com uma toalha seca rapidamente os cabelos e sai dali seguindo para seu closet. Lá ela veste uma lingerie extremamente provocante e sensual com uma camisola de renda fina por cima. se perfuma e escova rapidamente os cabelos negros e finalmente se deita na cama sabendo que seria uma longa noite. O marido quase nunca a tocava. Mas quando a queria na cama sem dúvida algo havia acontecido e quem pagava por isso era o corpo da jovem. Sabia que no dia seguinte não iria conseguir sair da cama. A violência era um dos pontos marcantes do sexo com kakarotto.

O jovem por sua vez havia acabado o seu banho e agora deixava a água quente cair sobre o corpo relaxando os músculos tensos, a cabeça cheia precisava relaxar, mas principalmente fazia um tempo que não a tocava, se pagava caro por aquilo ele tinha que aproveitar... finalmente desliga a ducha...

A porta de vidro desliza e ele pega uma toalha secando-se rapidamente e enrolando na cintura a outra vai em volta do pescoço e começa a caminhar para a saída do banheiro. A toalha é tirada do pescoço e agora secava de forma bagunçada os cabelos pontiagudos e rebeldes enquanto a olhava na cama.

-Levante-se – ele fala autoritário ela faz o pedido o olhando de frente. Ela temia aquele olhar dele, escondia tanta coisa...

O olhar dele era de analise como se avalia-se cada possibilidade, cada coisa que o excitava e que usaria aquele corpo como fonte de prazer para ele. Afinal pagava caro pelo entretenimento. Então faria o que quisesse.

Os passos são dados em direção a ela e segurando o maxilar dela toma os lábios com vontade. Ela correspondia ao gesto mecanicamente. Agora ela tentava se prender as lembranças do outro para tentar suportar estar com ele. Mas até a forma de toca-la era completamente diferente, seu corpo correspondia aqueles estímulos é claro, mas não havia conexão com a mente, aquele gozo não vinha de algo verdadeiro, apenas do seu corpo naturalmente reagindo...

A noite se foi. E logo cedo o jovem acorda e se prepara para tomar seu café e sair de volta aos seus negócios. Toda a sua rotina matinal é feita, do banheiro ao closet e finalmente descendo para o café. A jovem fica na cama dormindo pesado. Seu corpo todo estava coberto de marcas, mordidas, chupões... agressividade sexual, seus músculos foram forçados aos limites mais uma vez, definitivamente ela iria precisar de um massagista, mas no estado que estava o melhor seria recebe-lo em casa em algo mais reservado, não queria ser vista daquela forma. Mas ele tinha se satisfeito plenamente pela noite, estava mais calmo e mais sereno...

LAS VEGAS – 6 anos atrás.

Videl estava ali no escritório de kakarotto, aguardava na sala de espera, estava impaciente, teria que viajar ao lado do marido e aquilo já era o bastante para a deitar irritada, era uma sessão de mentiras e encontros com gente estranha e perigosa, todos se escondiam atrás das mascaras sociais que tinham e seu marido não era diferente...tão diferente de quando o viu a primeira vez...jamais imaginaria somente pela face que ele tinha o monstro que era...

Ele já estava a muito tempo ali naquela maldita sala. Ela se cansa e desce para o bar. Bebia algo forte, queria se acalmar um pouco. Estava pronta para um maldito voo de 6 horas. Iriam para a tropical américa do sul... poderia ser relaxante, aproveitar as praias, mas não... ele vinha fechar mais malditos acordos comerciais, ele literalmente estava atrás de fornecedores de grande porte e capacidade. A vantagem? Lá haveria muitas e muitas mulheres que viviam como ela, mulheres dos grandes chefes do tráfico. Muitas compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos de Videl, o que já era um certo alivio.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando sente o braço ser puxado com força

-ótimo! já bebendo, porque não deixa isso para o voo? assim apaga de uma vez – kakarotto fala ríspido encarando os olhos negros. A garota da um sorriso desdenhoso, sente o braço ser apertado mais forte.

-claro querido – ela fala finalmente colocando o copo sobre o balcão do bar.

Ele tira a mão e no local ficou a marca do forte aperto. Ela não ligava, não mais...os olhos desviam um segundo quando começa a caminhar. Os olhares se cruzam por alguns poucos segundos...sentiu o coração disparar, mas controla-se. O ultimo que se sentiu assim acabou de marcar o seu braço, não se deixaria levar, ainda mais por alguém que trabalhava para ele, justamente para o marido...

Já dentro do avião todos estavam confortáveis. Videl sentava-se próximo a janela e voltou a beber, seguiria o ótimo conselho, se pudesse até tomava alguns calmantes para dormir, mas já havia bebido e não queria misturar aquilo, era perigoso, já havia experimentado e acabou num hospital. Ao seu lado estava kakarotto. Ali do outro lado ela viu o garoto, Turles e vegeta, eles conversavam. Ela se levanta e caminha indo ao banheiro. Já havia bebido demais. Ao passar próximo a ele foi inevitável os olhares se cruzarem novamente, foi algo tão sutil, quase imperceptível...

Ela fica um tempo ali, olhando para o espelho e pensando. Se ele estava ali, significava apenas uma coisa, ele era o novo jurídico de kakarotto já que o ultimo o marido matou...

-tsc, que merda Videl, esquece isso – murmura

Alguém bate a porta

\- o que é? – fala ríspida abrindo a porta, a comissária de bordo se assusta com a agressividade da jovem

-só estou checando se está bem senhora, a pedido do senhor kakarotto – fala a mulher

Videl apenas fecha o cenho "maldito controlador" ela bradava com raiva em sua mente, andava rápido querendo voltar ao seu lugar, não olhava nada

o jovem que havia se levantando e saído de uma vez e os corpos se chocam, mas ele a segura firme pelos ombros. Ela sente tudo rodar naquele instante

-está bem senhora? – ele pergunta preocupado, os olhos agora se ajustavam e encarava os orbes negros dele

-eu acho que sim.... - Ela fala se realinhado. Kakarotto apenas olhava a curta distância aquilo. – Desculpa estava distraída – ela fala. O tom de voz era diferente. Não entendeu o porquê de ser gentil

-a culpa foi minha, lamento o inconveniente – fala o jovem, Videl se vira e caminha de volta a sua poltrona. A mão se volta ao copo.

Gohan agora estava no banheiro e olhava—se no espelho. Ele estava tentando manter a calma. Aquele emprego por assim dizer era importante para ele. Principalmente da família que veio. As contas das empresas de kakarotto eram o suficiente para garantir a vida digna de um rei... era um trabalho de risco e que pagava bem para tal, ele estava preparado para aquilo, para o que veria, se acostumaria até com coisas mais barbaras, afinal sua família não era nenhuma santa...ele estava pronto para tudo...tudo mesmo...menos ela

Que mulher era aquela? E aqueles olhos profundos....eram tristes, mas ainda sim belos, ela era bela, arrebatadora...

Ele afrouxa a gravata. Aquilo era um merda grande...precisava se controlar, não queria acabar como o ultimo chefe do jurídico dele...

Na mente dele era isso, apenas se controlar e pronto. Ele volta a cadeira confortável e continua a conversa com o grupo. A garota já havia se retirado para uma das cabines para dormir.

Já estavam ali a dois dias e Videl aproveitava aquela praia reservada e exclusiva. Estava acompanhada de mais duas outras garotas. Elas riam e conversavam sobre os mal casamentos, ao menos ali poderiam dizer que eram confidentes. A troca de experiencia daquele dia era sobre os casos que elas tinham, por incrível que parecesse Videl nunca havia tido nenhum, kakarotto não deixava brechas

-Garota, sempre tem uma brecha, eles não conseguem controlar tudo o tempo todo – fala Mya

-Você não o conhece, ele é controlador ao extremo, ele me mata eu sei – Videl fala tomando um coquetel de frutas

Ao longe na sacada da fabulosa mansão beira praia o jovem de cabelos negros a olhava distraído. Dois dias assim, ele ia enlouquecer, estava a desejando tanto que era sufocante aquilo, ele estava ferrado, tinha certeza, estaria na vala até o final da semana.

A noite kakarotto e vegeta saíram junto de outros, Turles e Gohan haviam ficado com alguns seguranças, iriam aproveitar o lual na praia. Videl usava um vestido solto branco estava com uma bebida na mão e se aproxima de Turles e Gohan que estavam sentados a mesa conversando e bebendo rindo

-porque não foram? – ela pergunta firme

-não tinha necessidade – Turles fala com um olhar desdenhoso. Ele a cobiçava, mas não se deixava levar, era pura luxuria...

-eles foram para um bordel não foi? – Videl questiona irritada

Turles apenas levanta o copo em confirmação

-Chega, eu vou pra dentro – a garota fala saindo da mesa.

Gohan ficou ali até Turles se enrabichar com uma das garotas ali e sair, o que não demorou muito. Estava cansado, então vira o conteúdo do copo e volta para a mansão, os seguranças se divertiam ali todos aproveitavam, mas ele não estava com tanto saco assim naquele dia. Estava destrancando a porta do seu quarto quando videl surge no corredor. Ela estava com mais um copo de bebida

-pensei que ia se recolher – ele fala automático sem pensar, mas Videl estava ligeiramente mais aquecida com o álcool

Ela caminha até ele e por impulso encosta o seu corpo no dele que encosta contra a porta. Ele engole em seco, a respiração estava ficando pesada

-não faz isso Videl – ele suplica

-isso o que? – fala a garota deslizando os seus lábios sobre os dele de forma provocante.

Já bastava, ela literalmente acabou de fuder o seu juízo, ele abre a porta rapidamente e a puxa para dentro a trancando logo em seguida. O beijo começa entre eles o copo cai no carpete do quarto, mas as mãos trabalhavam rapidamente removendo as roupas um do outro e quando menos pensaram estavam se entregando aquela selvageria reprimida,, Videl continha o máximo o seus gemidos para não chamar atenção, mas estava difícil com ele...ela nunca havia sentindo aquilo, nunca havia estado com outro homem que não fosse o seu marido e agora estava ali daquele jeito, enlouquecendo...gemendo...rendida nos braços de outro.

Eles simplesmente perdem a noção do tempo. E adormecem.

As batidas fortes na porta do quarto acordam Gohan que demora a abrir os olhos. Mas quando finalmente acorda se da conta da merda que fez.

-Videl acorda - ele sussurra sacudindo a garota desesperado

Videl então acorda e cai em si

\--merda -ela murmura

Ela recolhe suas coisas e vai para o banheiro trancando a porta. Gohan veste uma calça e atende a porta dando de cara com vegeta que o encarava com olhos apertados e irritados

-que droga de sono pesado você tem que não me ouviu esse tempo todo? – ele questiona

-foi mal, eu bebi demais ontem à noite – justifica-se o garoto

-tá, tanto faz. Se arrume temos uma reunião em meia hora, últimos contratos – fala vegeta com uma careta de zanga, aquele perfume era inconfundível, o sorriso sacana sai dos seus lábios sem que ele perceba.

Gohan tranca a porta e toma um banho rapidamente trocando de roupa. Ele deixa a chave com Videl. Ela estava nervosa.

Depois de um tempo ela finalmente estava na suíte dela e de kakarotto. Deita-se na cama e se perceber pega no sono.

Quando abre os olhos kakarotto estava sentado na poltrona frente a cama e a olhava. Ela sentiu um terror gélido cruzar a sua espinha com aquele olhar.

-vem aqui – ele fala

Videl se levanta temorosa e caminha até ele, parando frente ao marido. Ele estende a mão para ela a puxando para o seu colo. Aquilo era assustador agora, era gentil e carinhoso como ele nunca era. A mão desliza pela face dela. A sua respiração estava acelerada

-espero que tenha aproveitado bem a sua noite – kakarotto fala olhando Videl nos olhos. A mão agora segurava o rosto que tentava recuar. A cara era de desespero e o sorriso nos lábios do marido eram assustadores.

-eu..eu..me desculpa, nunca mais vai acontecer – ela começa a falar em um misto de suplica e desespero. Mas o polegar dele desliza sobre os seus lábios a calando

-shiiih! fica calada, na verdade é pra ficar em silencio total – ele fala e engole em seco.

Ele deita o corpo dela sobre os joelhos

-o que vai fazer? – ela fala desesperada

-eu mandei ficar calada não foi? – ele é frio – não quero ouvir som algum vindo de você

Ela sente o vestido ser erguido até a cintura e a calcinha é baixada até os tornozelos e tirada. Ele puxa os braços dela para pras os amarrando com a peça a traseira dela estava completamente exposta. Estava travada no corpo dele.

O primeiro tapa é dado. Ela trava os dentes. Ele não teria nenhum dó daquilo. A pele branca fica vermelha com aquilo. Ela sentia o medo, a dor, a vergonha...tudo isso junto percorrer o seu corpo. Seus olhos queriam derramar lagrimas, mas ela tentava as conter desesperadamente

Os tapas continuam, ela não estava mais aguentando e geme pela dor

-cada vez que abrir a boca eu vou aumentar o tempo disso – ele fala manso e se divertindo com aquilo. A pele dela já ardia. Ela só deixou-se chorar já que não tinha mais voz. Quando ele finalmente terminou aquilo a puxou de volta a sentando em seu colo. Doía estar sentada assim. Ele volta a olha-la nos olhos.

-eu não vou te matar...- ele começa – não precisa temer, é meu brinquedo e paguei muito caro- ele fala colocando a mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha – então vamos doutrina-la...cada vez que fizer algo que me desagrade, quem vai pagar será o seu corpo, e não terei dó alguma, ou serei brando entendeu? – ele pergunta e ela balança a cabeça como um sim – eu fui bem claro quanto a isso na primeira vez que a tomei como minha. Não gosto de voltar atrás. E você não é especial para isso. – Kakarotto fala

Videl sentia a pele doendo queria sair dali. Mas ele apertava ainda mais aquela região.

-Agora que intendeu as coisas a sua punição começa – ele fala com um sorriso cruel e ela se assusta. Se aquilo não foi a punição, então o que seria?

-o que vai fazer com ele? – ela não resiste a perguntar

-com ele? Por enquanto nada – afinal, tudo tem seu tempo – kakarotto ironiza

Ele se levanta com ela ainda no colo e a leva para a cama e tira da calça a cinta.


	3. Uma surpresa para Broly

“Eu disse que é melhor você ver o que está fazendo

Porque eu não vou parar quando estou me movendo

Eu estou indo para o topo, eu vou fazer isso

Eu estou indo para o topo, eu vou provar

E menina, eu gosto do que você está fazendo

Seu corpo está fora de vista quando você está se movendo

Você parece com o meu tipo, então vamos fazer

Você sabe que eu vou tratá—lo bem, deixe—me provar isso”

O FBI já não aguentava mais aquilo, já haviam iniciado investigações atrás de investigações, agentes infiltrados eram usados, prostitutas, donos de clubes ilegais...tudo que podiam, se vincularam a gangues, câmeras em portos...o cara parecia um fantasma, ninguém colocava a mão nele. A única vez que foi preso pelo FBI ainda sim depois de pouquíssimo tempo foi solto e sua ficha misteriosamente limpa. Estava tão limpo quanto um cidadão exemplar americano...e foi sobre esse grande fardo de fazer diferente que o novo chefe do setor da narcóticos assumiu o cargo. Era um imenso desafio para ele, tinha que mostrar resultados rápidos, mas estava difícil, pouco tempo havia se passado e só frustação ao seu departamento. Mesmo em trabalhos conjuntos com a homicídios, não chegaram a absolutamente nada. O filho da mãe do mafioso tinha uma sala única destinada a ele no prédio do FBI, pilhas e mais pilhas de pastas, arquivos, testemunhos, documentos...pilhas e pilhas de inutilidade, pois nada daquilo dava incriminação em Kakarotto nada! Eles precisavam saber qualquer coisa, pois tudo o que tinham sobre ele até agora era um monte de nada, o filho da puta era blindado e isso era feito por alguém forte... Num ato de desespero o chefe, da narcóticos, convoca uma reunião especial para acharem uma saída. Ele recebia a pressão vinda do chefe lá de cima, queria algo contra Kakarotto e não importava os meios.

Então no dia seguinte no prédio da investigação de Las Vegas uma reunião a portas fechadas era iniciada, ali estava os melhores agentes da narcóticos reunidos em busca de uma única medida, achar provas contra Kakarotto.

— O negócio está ficando sério cada vez mais, precisamos achar alguma coisa... os indicies não param de subir e agora temos uma forte indicação que ele está planejando algo grande, e sem dúvidas é internacional. Os contatos deles aumentaram consideravelmente na última semana. – Fala o chefe

— Mas senhor nosso último homem infiltrado foi morto ontem. E pode acreditar não foi bonito. Todos estão com medo, ninguém quer se infiltrar... – Kuririn fala

—é verdade, o cara era um dos nossos melhores agentes, e olha como acabou? – fala um outro agente

—é simplesmente impossível prender esses caras, estamos envoltos em um monte de nada chefe...—confessa Kuririn

Uma garota de cabelos curtos e cerúleos ouvia tudo e anotava tudo lá do fundo, cada palavra, cada opinião, lia e relia por dias as pastas do caso, era um desafio próprio... a agente de gabinete que finalmente acendeu a campo...ela tinha que mostrar trabalho, antes sua especialidade era basicamente analista, passava todos os dias e horas do seu trabalho com pilhas e pilhas de documentos...os olhos ágeis treinados com o tempo para buscar discrepâncias, ela era a garota por trás dos relatórios, ela que dava as informações dos casos que a droga dos agentes de campo tanto se beneficiavam. Foi uma longa e dura subida para a garota até finalmente estar ali...ela não era a melhor ou uma das melhores agentes de campo, na verdade, esse seria o seu primeiro caso em campo por assim dizer.

— Temos que tentar uma abordagem diferente. Ficar da mesma forma não vai adiantar – Opina pela primeira vez a garota em meio ao silencio dos colegas – vocês cometem os mesmos erros seguindo os mesmos padrões sempre, não sabem pescar de novas formas e esse é o problema

—E quem seria você coisinha linda? – fala arrogante o chefe da divisão. Não havia reparado na garota

—Eu...sou Bulma Briefs senhor – ela fala firme e decidida

——interessante agente Briefs, não é? – fala o homem olhando o arquivo de papeis em sua mesa e checando quem era a agente – eu reuni aqui os melhores agentes de campo...o que faz aqui? – ele soa metódico e arrogante

Os risinhos dos outros agentes ecoam, eles conheciam a garota do gabinete que acabou de virar agente.

—Com todo respeito senhor, meu indicie é o maior dentro de todo o setor do FBI, minhas informações já colocaram mais caras atrás das grades do que a ficha de todos os seus agentes juntos, então sim...eu sou a melhor – Bulma fala arrogante de igual a igual ao chefe

Ele a analisa, é... talvez a garota seja o que eles talvez precisem...alguém que finalmente possa tirar do grupo informações reais.... mas ela tinha que entrar naquele jogo de cabeça.

— O que tem em mente agente Briefs? Poderia compartilhar conosco meros agentes – pergunta o chefe debochado e provocativo – talvez sua imensa experiencia sentada a uma mesa seja útil a tantos experientes e antigos agentes de campo que fazem o seu trabalho na prática.

Bulma se irrita com todo aquele deboche, ele literalmente estava a subestimando, mas ela não ia deixar isso por baixo...ela era a mais inteligente e perspicaz das agentes do FBI, nada passava—lhe batido e iria provar...

— Porque não tentam colocar uma mulher dessa vez? – sugere

— Acha que já não tentamos? Você leu os relatórios ou está tirando com minha cara? – o chefe fala rindo junto com os outros agentes.

Bulma respira fundo, aquilo era definitivamente uma reunião de idiotas que não conseguiam nem mesmo acompanhar o seu raciocínio.

—Sim, eu li chefe. Sei que colocaram uma garota de programa para se aproximar dele da última vez e sei inclusive que a mesma se virou contra vocês. Mais poderia ser um pouco menos imbecil... garotas de programa não resolve elas são facilmente manipuladas nesse meio, elas buscam vantagens e esses caras são vantagens, quer dizer olha só esses números – fala Bulma se levantando e indo até o projetor de apresentação e colocando as suas informações a vista de todos— o índice deles não é simplesmente em alta escala. O movimento deles é feito em rotas e essas rotas são completamente às cegas, são inrrastriaveis, o problema não é o acordo que vem de fora, é o esquema que é usado aqui dentro pra diluir tudo que entra – Bulma fala firme – por Deus, são toneladas de drogas, armas e contrabando que nem ao menos conseguimos detectar, está mais que nítido que eles usam um esquema muito filha da puta pra isso e não é uma mera puta de prostibulo que vai achar essas respostas, ele é muito mais esperto que isso chefinho.

Todos se calam olhando para a jovem de cabelos curtos azuis e olhos turquesas...o chefe realmente fica impressionado com a destreza da tal agente, talvez seja bom ouvir o que ela teria a dizer afinal...

— Para você ser tão petulante espero que tenha algo que realmente vala a pena... – fala o chefe com notório interesse.

–Claro que tenho algo em mente. — Bulma fala firme e autoritária— Eu recebi uma mensagem ontem a um dos meus pseudos que mantenho, e descobri que haverá uma seleção hoje para uma nova "estagiária" deles. Então eu agilizei meu currículo a Launch me ajudou a criar toda a identidade dessa nova estagiaria e agora a pouco recebi um convite formal para participar do tal processo. Acredito que estando dentro das empresas deles é mais fácil acessar os arquivos ou mesmo reunir provas. – Termina Bulma com um sorriso vitorioso

—porque ninguém aqui consegue esse tipo de coisa? – o chefe se vira ao grupo furioso

—A gente até que tentou, mas não conseguimos nem estrar no ultimo processo de contratação – confessa um dos agentes

— É Srta. Briefs você se superou, pelo visto não é bom subestima—la afinal– o chefe fala – mas você sabe o risco que está correndo não é mesmo?

Não ela não sabia, ela pensou na teoria da coisa e se esqueceu que agora quem as praticaria seria ela mesma e só naquele instante a ficha caiu de onde ela estava se mantendo, mas agora era tarde, levaria aquilo até o fim.

— Claro que sei, mas tentarei tomar cuidado. —Bulma fala confiante

— Concordo com o plano, acho que é a melhor opção por enquanto, mas vamos discutir novos pontos e formas, precisamos nos precaver de todos os ângulos.

E assim a reunião continua.

Já no final da reunião o agente baixinho e careca se aproxima de seu chefe

——acha que o plano da Briefs dará certo? ——— ele pergunta

——acho que finalmente temos uma boa aposta, mas mantenha os olhos nela – fala o chefe da narcóticos.

No outro lado da cidade uma jovem igualmente linda e olhos azuis e gentis fazia uma corrida ali no Park. A roupa de ginastica era calculadamente escolhida para valorizar cada parte do seu curvilíneo corpo, cada detalhe mesmo. A experiencia dela fazia com que as coisas fossem mais fáceis no seu trabalho, o celular estava preso ao braço com os fones no ouvido. Os movimentos de alongamento foram meticulosamente programados para chamar atenção, e como estava conseguindo.... olhares sedentos de cada um dos caras que passavam ali naquele instante...ela então se deixa encarar um par de olhos negros e devoradores que bebia água parado a olhando naquele instante. o cabelo meio rebelde na franja e levemente compridos eram presos. Um sorriso meigo é dado pela garota que cora ligeiramente. A face era angelical e aprazível, atraia o caçador a sua presa com destreza.

O jovem corria todas as manhãs naquele local e nunca havia notado a jovem, até aquele momento. A olhar daquela forma era um convite a lascívia que crescia dentro dele, junto de uma vontade de fude—la, como era gostosa aos seus olhos, tudo nele exalava sexo...e sexo fácil que ele adoraria ter naquele instante...Ele se aproxima dela e percebe que a jovem era um tanto inexperiente... ingênua... uma presa fácil para sua caçada...

— Oi! – fala com um sorriso galanteador ela remove os fones — nunca havia te visto por aqui – o jovem fala se aproximando da garota

— Oi – ela fala com um sorriso doce – verdade... eu me mudei essa semana, acabei de chegar do Canadá. vim tentar a sorte... sabe como é.

— Você sempre corre? – pergunta Broly a jovem o tom era de conquista

— Sempre! É uma das minhas maiores paixões. – Ela responde com um brilho nos olhos.

Definitivamente ela estava na dele... era uma pescaria rápida e antes do final da manhã estaria a possuindo...

Ele a convida para correr com ele. Ela aceita e em depois de algum tempo ele estava a levando até sua casa. Lá ele começa a despir a jovem que pede para usar rapidamente o banheiro, ele aponta o da suíte e nesse meio tempo tira a sua roupa a esperando. Do tornozelo a garota tira uma pistola de pequeno porte a trava ali deixando dentro da gaveta ela retira a roupa e sai somente de lingerie. Adorava aquela parte...

Broly fica sem fôlego ao ver o corpo da garota despido, como a queria...

A garota de cabelos azuis se entrega de forma tão passional que era extasiante a ele que delirava com ela, não era tão ingênua assim quando o assunto era sexo, muito pelo contrário, conseguiu o fazer pedir clemencia diante da impetuosidade dela, era demais...

Ele estava ofegante na cama e ela sentada sobre os seus quadris com um sorriso lascivo quando o celular dela toca. Ela estica as mãos e o pega sobre a mesinha. O tom da capara era rosa com glitter, era como uma Barbie girl, os mini ursinhos era como pingentes pendurados no aparelho Broly olhava, era como uma garotinha, uma adolescente ainda, mas na verdade era uma mulher, tinha até certa graça...

— Oi – com a voz doce e gentil – tudo bem! Considere feito papai – fala a garota

A jovem abre rapidamente o que deveria ser a pedra do anel que usava que tinha uma pontinha de agulha e aplica em Broly que foi pego de surpresa. Ela havia usado uma pequena dose de seu potente sonífero.

Então a jovem vai até o banheiro e vestindo a sua roupa pega sua pistola e encaixa o silenciador saindo do quarto. Ela era rápida e precisa em poucos minutos todos estão mortos. O celular dela toca novamente

— tô aguardando a carona – a jovem responde com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

— Como sempre eficaz Bra... e a quem diga que os melhores assassinos são homens! – Vegeta fala do outro lado

— Obrigada papai, é uma honra servi—lo como sempre. – A jovem responde com orgulho.

Vegeta encerra a chamada e olha para a tela do aparelho com um sorriso lascivo, aquela garota era definitivamente perfeita em todos os sentidos...

Em poucos minutos os homens de Vegeta chegam ao encontro da jovem, eles temiam e obedeciam Bra tal como fariam com Vegeta. ela era o homem forte dos chefes e sem dúvidas a decisão de faze-la isso não era à toa. A morte que vinha pelas mãos dela não era nada apreciável..., mas não podiam negar o quanto a garota chamava atenção com aquele corpo...

eles amarram Broly e o colocam em um dos amplos porta malas. Bra entra em um daqueles imponentes carros pretos. Eles se dirigem a um ponto da cidade... será um dia de diversões para Bra arrancar tudo que podia de Broly, todo o seu império de chantagens extorsões ... tudo ela iria tirar dele...

Em um amplo cômodo bem iluminado Broly encontra-se amarrado firmemente sentando em uma espece de poltrona quando desperta finalmente. Ele abre os olhos e vê a jovem que ele havia levado para cama sentada na sua frente com um sorriso doce.

— Para quem você trabalha sua vagabunda? – esbraveja o jovem

—uhhh, assim você magoa! – Bra responde com deboche se levantando. Ela tinha em uma mão, uma pequena e mortal faca de caça ricamente adornada com entalhes no metal, um cabo curto se adaptava perfeitamente a curvatura daquelas delicadas mãos com unhas bem-feitas em manicures russas, eram a melhores. ela se aproxima de Broly que a olha com desprezo e ódio. Foi idiota o suficiente para deixar se pego assim dessa forma.... era humilhante.

— Sabe, acho que tá na hora da gente bater um papinho mais animado não acha? — pergunta com voz angelical enquanto passa a faca pelo rosto de Broly fazendo um corte bem fino e preciso soltando um pequeno fio de sangue.

— O que você quer? Quem te mandou fazer isso? Diga quanto te pagaram eu dobro! – o jovem fala de forma desesperada e áspera

— Então... não tenho muito tempo para essa conversinha de cara bom cara mal... vou te comprar e bla bla bla bla... – imita vomito – eu quero todos os seus contatos, todos os seus clientes, todos os seus fornecedores... humm q mais? – fala colocando a mão no queixo parecendo uma criança se divertindo — Ah sim todas as suas contas de negócios. Tudo agora vai pertencer ao meu chefinho... e ele ... bem... não é tão paciente quanto eu ... se é que me entende... – a jovem sorri diabolicamente enquanto passa a faca sobre o membro do jovem o fazendo se desesperar.

— O que você vai fazer sua vadia loca! – ele grita

ela se abaixa até a altura dos olhos do jovem o encarando. Seu semblante era uma mistura entre o angelical e o demoníaco.

—O que for necessário...— Bra fala e brota um sorriso sádico em seus lábios

Broly treme diante do escarnio e impetuosidade da jovem, era jovem, mas era cruel, parecia que havia nascido para aquilo... era tão perfeita para aquela função que assustava um homem grande como Broly.

—Então vamos começar a conversar...e a jovem gira rapidamente a pequena faca de caça crava a na coxa do jovem que grita de dor, enquanto ela se vira calmamente para pegar outra faca que estava numa bancada ali em frente. Era possível ver uma quantidade absurda de itens utilizados justamente para torturar...

— Eu não vou falar nada... que se foda você e seu chefe! – ele grita

— humm, já vi vou me sujar hoje... – fala com um tom triste — e eu adoro essa blusa – Bra soa quase infantil e angelical, aquilo realmente fazia a espinha de Broly gelar

—Você é doente! – ele fala

— Ah você notou? ...Obrigada! Adquirir essa personalidade leva anos... é bom alguém reconhecer seu esforço – a jovem fala com deboche.

Ela pega a outra adaga e corta um dos dedos da mão do jovem. Que urra de dor...

Aquela tortura levarias horas a dentro.

Las Vegas – 12 anos atrás

Numa das casas dos arredores um casal encontrava—se guardando desesperadamente uma grande quantidade de drogas e dinheiro em algumas bolsas. Eram viciados...eram traficantes...na mesa algumas armas de médio e baixo calibre. Atrás do balcão da cozinha uma garotinha de olhos e cabelos azuis olhava aquilo segurando um urso esfarrapado. A casa era suja e abandonada. Na pia pilhas de louças, restos de comida e muito lixo espalhado pela casa. A pele branca da garotinha exibia vários machucados provenientes de surras e queimaduras de cigarro. Quem deveria a proteger e maltratava. Não havia brilho naqueles pequenos olhos...a mãe? Uma das prostibulas do antigo Mercier que agora era de um cara novo... um garoto perigoso que havia chegado a pouco tempo mais já havia subido tanto naquela cidade que era assustador, ele jogava o jogo do crime como ninguém...

O pai da garotinha era um dos caras que fazia trafico de pequeno porte ali, apenas uns poucos milhares de dólares por mês e Kakarotto não estava gostando dos últimos acertos de contas, se tinha algo que ele realmente odiava, era alguém pôr a mão no que era seu.

Mas Kakarotto com todo o trabalho que estava tendo ultimamente acabou trazendo alguém de sua extrema confiança para estar ao seu lado, alguém que poderia de fato carregar esse fardo com ele. E esse alguém era o seu irmão... Vegeta inicialmente foi relutante aquilo. Ele sim era um playboy sem muita ambição. O garotinho criado para seguir os passos do pai...o primogênito da família, Kakarotto agora tinha um maldito cassino para por de pé e novos palcos de interesse e precisou de mais olhos. Vegeta assumiu o lado do tráfico de drogas enquanto o irmão cuidava do restante, novos contrabandos, prostituição e um hotel cassino recém adquiro de uma gentil tomada de poder e território...

O casal guardava tudo o mais rápido que podia e na bolsa eram enfiadas peças de roupas aleatórias, a pequena criança de aproximadamente 5 anos mal estava vestida naquele frio. As roupas sujas e com vários rasgos denunciava a negligencia empregada a ela. O homem suava

A mulher puxa a garotinha pelo pulso e o eles com algumas bolsas vão para a porta e ao abri-la dão de cara com um jovem de semblante frio e fechado com cabelos em chamas negras. Três homens estavam junto dele

—Não estava fugindo de mim, não é? – ele pergunta com um sorriso cruel

O homem cai para trás com o susto e a mulher congela na porta

—N—não...senhor...Vegeta – balbucia temoroso o homem tateando a bolsa atrás da arma e quando finalmente a alcança sente na mão o disparo o atingi-lo

—Que coisa mais feia – Vegeta fala – peguem as bolsas, vamos bater um papo

Os olhos recaem sobre a garotinha. Era estranho, mas olha-la despertou em si um estranho sentimento...os olhos analíticos correram no corpo dela o bastante para perceber uma história de sofrimento por trás daquela vida tão jovem, aquilo o fez lembrar—se de sua mãe e o fez sentir remorso, não pelos vermes dos pais dela, mas pela pequena.

O casal foi algemado com as mãos para trás e as bolsas esvaziadas na mesa.

Vegeta sentou—se na cadeira frente a mesa e colocou os pés sobre a mesa com a arma em mãos.

—Contem tudo – ele ordena aos homens

A garotinha sentou—se próximo a um canto e brincava com o urso. Parecia alheia e acostumada com a presença de pessoas estranhas na casa. Vegeta não conseguia desviar o olhar da garota e o pai percebeu isso

—Você a que? – ele fala desesperado — podemos fazer um acordo pela vadiazinha

Vegeta olha estupefato ao homem, ele não era ainda muito acostumado aquele sórdido mundo do seu irmão, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras ele realmente ficou chocado. Aquele homem estava mesmo disposto a trocar a filha com um estranho, membro de gangue que ele nem fazia ideia do que poderia fazer a garota apenas pra livrar a sua pele?

—Você está disposto a trocar comigo ela? – Vegeta pergunta ainda surpreso

—Sim estou – ele disse Vegeta olha para a mãe da garota que não exibia nenhuma reação

—E qual seria a sua barganha? – Vegeta pergunta

—Nos deixe fugir...a gente pega a droga e a grana que esta aí, só isso, queremos ir embora, nunca mais vai nos ver pode ter certeza – o homem fala

Vegeta espreme os olhos com aquilo encarando o casal e analisando

Ele olha então para a garotinha

—Vem aqui – ele a chama e a garotinha se levanta vindo. Vegeta a pega e a coloca no colo. As mãos colocam o cabelo dela por trás da orelha e ele olhava o rosto da garota, os olhos profundos de azuis, eram como os da sua mãe...definitivamente ele a queria, levantando os bracinhos via as marcas e a raiva aumentava. – Você já comeu algo? – ele pergunta

A garotinha balança a cabeça em negativa

—quem fez isso em você – Vegeta pergunta, mas já sabia a resposta

—Foram eles – aponta a garota aos pais

—como se chama? – ele pergunta

O tempo vai passando os seus homens contando o dinheiro e a droga. E o casal ficando mais nervoso ainda com aquilo

—Alisha – fala a garotinha

—muito bem Alisha...seu papai está te trocando comigo – Vegeta fala sério olhando nos olhos da garotinha – você entende isso? – ele pergunta curioso e a garota responde que sim – e você acha certo? —Ele pergunta – e a garota balança a cabeça em negativa

—Ora pirralha – esbraveja o pai

—Cale-se – Vegeta ordena – minha conversa é com ela. Você é apenas um verme maldito e traidor

—Eu também acho que não – Vegeta fala – vou te levar pra comer algo e depois cuidar de você tá bem – ele fala e a garotinha consente

—Então temos um acordo? – o homem fala ficando aliviado

—Claro que não, você me roubou e não perdoo traição – Vegeta e frio e metódico

—Mas e a garota? — pergunta o homem

—Vocês não têm opinião já estão mortos – Vegeta dá um sorriso cruel e fechando os olhos da garota os seus homens fuzilam os pais dela e recolhem os itens sobre a mesa. Ele a leva para o carro

—você os matou tio? – pergunta a garota

Vegeta odiou aquilo, tão pequena e totalmente sem inocência. Lembrou do seu irmão. Isso não era bom, e Vegeta faria de tudo para recuperar ao menos um pedaço disso. ele então consente com a cabeça para a garotinha.

—Agora somos só eu e você...e o idiota do Kakarotto é claro – Vegeta fala e dá a ordem de saída do carro.

Ele compra muitos lanches diferentes para a garota que parecia realmente estar com fome. Ele manda uma das garotas que o servia levar a garota e comprar roupas, brinquedos e o que mais fosse necessário e providenciasse um quarto na imensa casa que dividia com Kakarotto. A garotinha nunca havia tido tudo aquilo na vida. Depois de um bom banho e agora vestida como uma princesinha ela foi ao encontro de Vegeta que acaba de chegar em casa junto com Kakarotto.

O jovem de cabelos pontiagudos espanta-se

—Quem é essa coisinha aí? E porque temos uma criança em casa, Vegeta? – ele pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha com as mãos no bolso encarando Vegeta.

—uma longa conversa – Vegeta rosna, não estava muito a fim de dar satisfações sobre os seus motivos.

—Olha, não conversamos sobre bichinhos em casa – Kakarotto fala rindo e faz uma veia saltar da testa de Vegeta.

—é uma criança imbecil! Não um animal...e não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dela pessoalmente – Vegeta fala tentando se acalmar e sente a garota abraçando suas pernas. – O nome dela agora é Bra.

—Bra? – Kakarotto franzi o cenho – e como era antes?

—Alisha – Vegeta fala

—é... gosto mais de desse – Kakarotto fala – Bra tá bem melhor.

Vegeta então passa a cuidar pessoalmente da garota, dos estudos, dos passeios...absolutamente tudo, mas tinha uma outra pessoa na vida da pequena Bra, e esse a ensinava para vida...

—Kaka olha o que eu fiz! – fala a garotinha chegando à margem da piscina da casa e esperando o jovem de cabelos pontiagudos se aproximar.

Ela trazia consigo uma pistola de pequeno porte.

—Eu consegui! Eu montei como me ensinou – ela falava alegremente, como se aquilo realmente fosse algo bom.

—Muito bem Bra, só não conta pro Vegeta – ele fala sorrindo - agora deixa isso aí e vem nadar comigo – Kakarotto fala rindo e a garota deixando a pistola de lado tira o vestido e pula na agua para se divertir.


	4. A seleção

Num apartamento no subúrbio de Las Vegas a garota de cabelos curtos azuis estava sentada frente a um enorme espelho. As roupas espalhadas pelo apartamento, e pilha e mais pilhas de documentos por todos os lados

—Ter uma vida social é muito bom Bulma – a mulher de cabelos longos loiros zomba

—Eu tenho vida social – resmunga Bulma – além do que, o trabalho me chama não tenho tempo

—Bulma querida, beber depois do expediente no barzinho de agente não é sinônimo de ser sociável bebe, qual foi a última vez que trouxe um cara gosto aqui?

Bulma cora com aquele comentário, não pelo assunto, mas por pensar na resposta

—Nunca— Bulma balbucia

A jovem gargalha gostosamente

—Para Lunch – Bulma grita

—tá...então vamos aos negócios. – Fala a loira – eu trouxe aqui seu currículo, sua credencial e toda a sua nova vida dentro dessa linda maletinha. É amanhã, não é?

—é sim! – Bulma fala

—e por acaso já sabe como vai vestida? – Lunch pergunta

—Eu pensei em algo como aquilo – Bulma fala apontando uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa social com um blazer

—onde você vai tentar emprego? Numa loja de departamento por acaso? – zomba incrédula Lunch

—hahaha, muito engraçado. E você acha que eu deveria ir como afinal senhorita sabe tudo?

—Bulma querida, as garotas que vão a esses lugares são associadas, ou filha de associados, são herdeiras, ou muito astutas, mulheres que tem forte indicação, ninguém trabalha pra um chefão do crime vestida de jeans — Lunch fala

—Um terninho então? – Bulma fala arqueando a sobrancelha

—Já vi que você vai dá trabalho – Lunch fala – olha, vou te ajudar só porque é minha amiga entendeu? Porque se fosse qualquer outro agente de campo eu mandava se danar e deixava levar uma bala

Bulma engole em seco, era muito bom ter uma Lunch aliada do que inimiga.

A loira pega o telefone e liga pra alguém e não demora muito batem a porta do seu apartamento.

Lunch abre e tem duas garotas com maletas entrando alegres, pareciam bem intimas de Lunch

—então meninas — fala Lunch rindo – quero essa mocinha aqui, uma senhora gostosa pra amanhã, a lindo vai tentar o emprego dos sonhos das garotas

—hulalá – fala uma ruiva

—Lunch...o que vão fazer comigo? – Bulma pergunta temorosa

—Repaginar – Lunch fala – você não é herdeira, muito menos indicada, só te resta ser a vadia ——ri a loira

—O que? – Bulma exaspera – eu não sei ser vadia Lunch! Tá maluca

—Você aprende rápido – Lunch fala — ou se eles desconfiarem, leva uma bala

Bulma engole em seco

~***~

Já era tarde da noite quando a loira gemia mais uma vez desabando-se em cima do homem forte de cabelos longos negros. O suor dos corpos se misturava ali naquela suíte ampla. Era um apartamento até considerável. Ela sempre se perguntou como um Agente tinha tanta grana para manter algo como aquilo, mas ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa – ele era bem provido – e Lunch acreditava, bem, ela não acreditava muito, mas não ligava, ele era um gostoso sexo e um ótimo parceiro. Uma amizade com excelentes benefícios na sua opinião...

—Então...algo novo? – o moreno de longas mechas negras pergunta enquanto abraçava a loira gentilmente em seu peito puxando a coberta sobre os dois

—humm...nada demais – fala pensativa até se lembrar – você não vai acreditar, lembra que te falei de uma agente de gabinete que assumiu como agente de campo? – ela pergunta

—Sei...como era o nome —fala pensativo – começa com b...

—Bulma – a loira fala na lata

—Isso...Bulma – o homem fala olhando para Lunch

—Então... ela pegou de cara um caso ferrenho contra aquele cara lá, que tentam prender a anos...e hoje eu passe a tarde e um pedaço da noite inteiros ajustando-a... tá tentando um dos empregos com o cara – Lunch fala

—Humm...vamos torcer por ela, não é? – fala o moreno

—vamos sim Rad – fala a loira manhosa voltando a beijar o homem de longos cabelos negros.

~***~

Era cedo e em seu escritório e Kakarotto estava mal humorado, na mesa a loira atraente e com um mínimo terno azul petróleo repousava agora uma xicara de um forte café puro e sem açúcar, os quadris alinhados e bem avantajados despontaram o olhar malicioso do chefe que ainda meditava sobre aquilo, ele levanta o pulso e consulta as horas tinha que acabar com o seu mal humor, o olhar brilha e com as mãos deslizando sobre as ancas dela a puxa para o seu colo a sentando de costa para ele.

A loira não tinha objeções contra isso, muito pelo contrário...

Aas mãos dele vão até a xicara de café e um gole rápido é bebido e logo depois as mãos livres começavam a deslizar pelas coxas brancas dela subindo pela saia e invadindo a fina calcinha se renda. Os dedos começavam a friccionar naquela intimidade que estava ficando úmida com o toque preciso, ele realmente sabia o que fazer... os lábios dele agora deslizavam suavemente pelo pescoço dela mordiscando e ela pode sentir a rigidez daquela ereção que se forçava contra a sua bunda naquele colo quente...

Não demora muito e com um gemido sôfrego ela atinge o ápice nas mãos dele. Os dedos saem daquela intimidade e deslizam na boca dele. Ela liberta aquele membro rijo e afastando a sua calcinha, senta—se no colo e começa a movimentar-se e rebolar em cima daquele mastro rijo e grosso. As mãos dele agora agarravam firme aqueles seios grandes e roliços por cima da roupa então desce segurando firme naquela cintura e ele se levanta e as mãos dela agora apoiam a mesa enquanto ele começava a penetra-la vigorosamente naquela posição. As estocas fundas e fortes arrancavam cada vez mais gemidos mais altos até que finalmente ele atinge o seu ápice e sai de dentro dela. Ele vai até o banheiro da sua sala e junto dela se recompõe e volta a se sentar a sua mesa tomando o café, agora com o humor um pouco melhor, já a loira volta a sua recepção o deixando ali.

Kakarotto estava um tanto ansioso quando o seu telefone toca, ele vê na tela do celular de quem era a chamada e deslizando a tela atende

— Então chegamos a um fim finalmente? – pedi levemente irritado

—Sim chegamos...ela sempre consegue, não é? – Vegeta fala

—Essa gloria é minha – Kakarotto ri – bom não importa, eu quero que seja feito como conversamos.... esse filha da puta vai bater um papinho no interno e quem vai manda-lo sou eu

— Como quiser Kakarotto! O local é o que você já havia decido? – Vegeta pergunta em meio a leitura de alguns papéis em sua mesa

— Sim! Ele começou como um nada e vai morrer como um – Kakarotto fala metódico

—Considere feito então, vou tomar asa providencias – Vegeta anuncia, ele se preparava para encerrar a ligação quando o irmão o chamou mais uma vez

— Escuta Vegeta... eu tenho um compromisso de última hora as 14h, é um dos grades e agora estou desfalcado, quero que escolha a nova assistente, as candidatas já foram selecionadas quero que você escolha a que melhor vai nos servir! – Kakarotto pedi

— Kakarotto, já disse que não quero me meter! — Vegeta esbraveja

— Toda vez que outro bastardo se mete dá merda. Tive que mandar do fim em outro tira esses dias, isso é pé no saco, me faz perder tempo e ainda gastar pessoal para elimina-los quando eu poderia estar fazendo outra coisa...tipo sei lá... fudendo uma ruiva gostosa. – Kakarotto fala irônico e Vegeta ao ouvir isso revira os olhos — acredito que você tenha um faro mais aguçado para isso.

—Ok, só dessa vez... vai ficar me devendo! Me manda os dados com tudo e o perfil das candidatas pra eu analisar antes – Vegeta pedi meio aborrecido

— Vou mandar a Valery te mandar tudo. Vai ser numa das salas de conferência do hotel, pra facilitar — Kakarotto fala

— Ok – Vegeta fala

— Só mais um aviso, quero a garota hoje. Vamos ver se ela é realmente quente para os negócios...talvez possamos usa-la, isso é, se ela passar no teste - Kakarotto fala malicioso

— Tem certeza? – Vegeta pergunta firme

—É uma boa prova de fogo não acha? —Kakarotto argumenta

—Concordo. – Vegeta pondera – não é qualquer um que tem estomago afinal e isso é imprescindível pra nós.

—Providencie tudo, estarei no horário combinado. — Kakarotto fala

A ligação é encerrada

— Valery venha aqui! – Kakarotto a chama pela secretaria ao apertar o botão do telefone interfonando para ela.

Em poucos segundos entra novamente no escritório a bela jovem de curvas acentuadas, seios fartos, longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e perfeitamente alinhada. Ela flutuava em seu salto apesar se discreta a roupa da jovem era extremamente sensual no corpo da mesma.

— Sim senhor Kakarotto!

Ele a olha de cima a baixo como a adorava, aquele corpo dela sem dúvidas era a sua perdição...o dia realmente tinha tudo para ser bom e depois dessa notícia de Vegeta...ah depois disso ele realmente queria comemorar um pouco mais... Seus olhos refletem a mais pura malícia descendo pelo corpo dela, ele se levanta e se aproxima da jovem então ele segura na cintura de Valery a puxando pelas costas e se aproxima do ouvido da mesma.

Como ela adorava o chefe nesses dias...ele era insaciável, incansável...

— Preciso que mande os dados da seleção de hoje para o senhor Vegeta. – Fala de forma firme com a voz macia e rouca, mas tão tão sexy que só a voz molhava a calcinha de qualquer mulher, ainda mais tão próximo do pescoço...

— Sim senhor! – ela responde segurando um gemido de prazer enquanto usa o tablet fazendo o que ele acabou de pedir.

Ele pressiona ainda mais seu corpo contra o da jovem a fazendo sentir sua ereção contra a sua bunda.

—Preciso também que desmarque qualquer compromisso depois das 20hrs. — Ele pedi mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela logo depois

— Como desejar senhor – prontamente altera a agenda de seu chefe em meio a gemidos e suspiros perdidos

—Preciso que ligue para o Gohan e peça para ele providenciar a papelada que vou enviar ao e—mail dele. – Kakarotto fala tão suave e malicioso que Valery agora sentia as pernas amolecerem enquanto as mãos firmes dele agarram seus seios novamente.

— Sim senhor – ela toma nota. — Algo mais senhor Kakarotto? — pergunta já tremula

— Sim... sente na minha mesa e abra as pernas para mim fode-la. — Ele fala num sussurro

E ela prontamente o faz com um grande sorriso de lascívia. Se tinha algo que mais a agradava no seu emprego sem dúvida era seu chefe... ela adorava o satisfazer fosse a serviço da empresa ou do prazer dele. e faria qualquer coisa por ele!

Após todo apelo e desejo sendo aliviado mais uma vez ela se retira da sala dele. então ele finalmente manda o e—mail para Gohan contendo o pedido do mesmo. Gohan era o chefe do seu jurídico. Um dos seus homens de confiança. Tudo passava nas mãos de Gohan, todas as suas notas, todos os seus contratos, acordos, todo o seu império estava na ciência do jovem...bom...nem tudo, afinal Kakarotto não confiava nem mesmo na sua própria sombra plenamente e Gohan era muito bom, se não o melhor advogado que Kakarotto já teve, motivo esse dele ainda não ter se desfeito de Gohan em uma das valas que ele certamente merecia por fazer o que faz. já Turles era o chefe do seu financeiro, todas as contas paravam nele e ele e Kakarotto via a fio de ambição de Turles e gostava daquilo, ao menos Turles não escondia o que era por trás de mascaras como Gohan...

~***~

As 14h na sala de conferencia 14B do Belaggio 20 garotas aguardavam sentadas a promessa do emprego do sonho de muitas... todas que estavam ali, tinham direta ou indiretamente contato com alguém forte e sabiam exatamente o tipo de mundo que estavam se metendo... para elas o emprego dos sonhos não era em um revistinha de moda ou qualquer coisa comum.. para elas o perigo e submundo era o emprego dos sonhos e literalmente matariam para entrar.

Elas se olhavam, se devoravam, muitas se conheciam e conheciam os contratantes de perto. Bulma se sentia deslocada ali. Ainda não acreditava que deixou Lunch fazer aquilo com ela... o seu lindo e curto cabelo azul, agora estava longo, seu confortável terninho virou um vestido fluido branco na altura das coxas e seu sapato preto de salto baixo, agora era um scarpim de salto alto e uma pequena bolsa de mão, mal cabia a droga de uma arma ali dentro. Aquelas joias e toda aquela maquiagem exagerada não combinava nada com ela, tá certo que ela quase perdeu seu próprio folego ao ficar frente ao espelho, mas definitivamente aquilo era fora do seu mundo... As jovens estavam distraídas, alheias....

Então ouvem passadas firmes e imponentes adentrando o salão. Logo veem um homem de cabelos espetados em chamas, semblante sério e olhar cruel entrando. O corpo do jovem era perfeito dava para perceber mesmo pelo terno perfeitamente alinhado as curvas de sua musculatura bem definida. Então ele se põe na frente das jovens as olhando em silencio. Bulma podia jurar que ia engasgar com a própria saliva, Deus que homem era aquele? Quando pensou nos criminosos e lia as fichas e via uma ou outra foto a distância dos seus alvos ela nunca imaginou que aquele homem era assim tão perfeito de perto, o nariz ainda sentia o rastro do perfume dele, estava pronta para tudo, menos para ele.

Vegeta encarava uma por uma das candidatas e de repente seus olhos cruzam com aqueles olhos azuis no meio delas. Aqueles olhos diferentes dos outros o encaravam sem medo, mas tinha um fio ínfimo de uma lascívia tão estranhamente tentadora a Vegeta que o fez sentir uma leve fisgada na virilha... definitivamente aqueles olhos eram firmes e desafiadores... algo despertou o interesse dele naquela jovem...

— Me entreguem uma cópia do currículo de vocês – ordem o homem com arrogância

Todas se levantam e o entregam uma por uma inclusive aquela jovem de cabelos e olhos azuis. Os olhos dele percorrem rapidamente o corpo curvilíneo, se ele tinha todos os desejos obscuros sobre o que fazer com um corpo daquele ele guardou para si, seu semblante não transparecia absolutamente nada, como conseguia ser controlado assim? Até ele se perguntava as vezes...

Ele olha um por um, aqueles papeis em sua frente como se procurasse a mínima discrepância entre as informações, justo ele que já havia indo atrás das fichas de cada uma delas, ele sabia mais sobre cada uma ali do eles mesma sabiam sobre si. Após longos minutos ele despensa 15 meninas de cara restando apenas 5.

— Quantas de vocês já pegaram em uma arma na vida? – ele pergunta

Todas as 5 levantam a mãos incluindo a jovem de cabelos azuis.

— E quantas de vocês já mataram alguma vez na vida? – os lábios dele desenham um sorriso displicente e Bulma sente um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo

Não era aquilo que ela esperava de uma entrevista com mafiosos, definitivamente não era como um emprego qualquer, ou um processo qualquer.

apenas 3 levantam as mãos

— As duas estão dispensadas – ele fala em tom escárnio com um leve riso de canto

— Quantas de vocês já viram alguém agonizar para a morte? – agora ele prestava atenção

Bulma não podia falar a verdade, não...ela já viu muitos mortos, se já viu! Mas ela nunca os viu morrer, na verdade o que ela mais perto passou da morte pra valer foi de filmes de terror, ela era muito boa com armas sem dúvidas, afinal seu pai era um militar aposentando, ou pelo menos era até morrer no ano passado, não dava, a chance estava ali, então ela mente

Restam apenas duas, Vegeta as olha e o seus olhos exibiam um brilho sádico, ele estrala os dedos e logo dois seguranças entram cada um com uma maleta.

— Você é a May não é isso? – então Vegeta pega a maleta brilhante com um dos seus seguranças e coloca em cima da mesa – monte!

Ela se aproxima e se depara uma arma completamente em pedaços então rapidamente pega todas as peças e a monta deixando pronta para uso.

— Excelente! – exclama Vegeta olhando com desafio para a jovem de cabelos azuis.

—E você é a... Bulma é isso mesmo? – ele fala erguendo o cenho

Bulma apenas consente com a cabeça

Ele então pediu outra maleta de tamanho próximo e repete o mesmo processo

— Monte—a! – Vegeta ordena

Bulma se aproxima e abre a maleta ela dá um sorriso de canto de boca então começa a montar a mesma enquanto falava de forma precisa, mecânica e profissional.

— Interessante, um PL—15k! um tanto exigente quem a usa, excelente para mulheres pois é leve, dinâmica comporta 14 munições, não dá nenhum trabalho além do mais, é o que todo homem deveria ser: confiável! – finaliza enquanto olha para Vegeta arqueando uma das sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineada.

Ele por sua vez estava boquiaberto e fascinado pela jovem

— Mas infelizmente não é o caso desta. – Fala Bulma voltando o olhar para a arma — nem da que a nossa coleguinha may montou, porque infelizmente são réplicas. apesar de terem seu charme a qualidade nunca serão tão boas como as originais né May? – desdenha Bulma encarando Vegeta de forma arrogante.

Vegeta fica estarrecido com a jovem, ela percebeu o que a maioria dos caras que trabalham com ele jamais perceberiam. Era linda, inteligente e desafiadora e sem dúvidas sexy, tudo que ele precisava ao seu lado.

— 17 me dê a caixa 3 – pede o jovem – você pode se retirar! – fala olhando para May – esse aqui é o celular da empresa. Nunca se separe dele. Sempre que alguém ligar atenda. A partir de hoje você é uma secretária e nada mais. Você tem serviços burocráticos então check sempre seu e—mail, esse aqui é um tablet de apoio toda sua vida estará nele inclusive seu novo e—mail que é rastreado 24horas então cuidado com o que envia e recebe, sempre tem olhos sobre você. – Alerta o moreno — Tudo que for sua responsabilidade, toda a agenda... enfim vai estar nos arquivos nele entendeu? A Valery irá te orientar a tudo que cabe a você. Porem inicialmente você não terá acesso a nada que não queremos que você saiba. Você pisará em cascas de ovos, e sua confiança deverá ser merecida. Nada do que você ver ou ouvi deverá sair sem devida autorização. Se em qualquer momento mínimo que seja eu desconfiar de você por qualquer que seja a razão eu mesmo me incumbo de te convidar a dormir e acredite que se for por minhas mãos não será bonito e nem rápido. Entendeu tudo Bulma?

— Sim entendi – a jovem continua o olhando

— Agora você vai se encontrar com a Valery e esteja pronta as 19:30 hoje temos um grande compromisso

—Ok tudo bem – responde tranquilamente, mas na mente fica tentando imaginar que tipo de compromisso era aquele

Ela ainda estava meia em choque e a ficha ainda não havia caído, ela agora trabalhava para mafioso...Deus ela trabalhava pra os caras mais perigos daquela cidade, se não do país!

Então Vegeta se prepara para sair quando lembra de algo. Ele para novamente e a jovem o olha. Então ele puxa uma pistola do seu terno e entrega para a jovem.

—Já que você gosta tanto do modelo, aceite como um presente – e entrega uma PL—15k original.

– Bem-vinda a firma. — Fala com uma voz tão rouca e sexy que Bulma sentiu um formigamento vindo de baixo e quando ele deu aquele sorriso sexy, Deus que homem gostoso era aquele? Ela definitivamente precisava urgente de sexo. Se estava se excitando com mafiosos, então definitivamente Lunch estava certa, era hora de procurar se socializar...bom, talvez quando tudo aquilo acabar...

Então ele sai com seus seguranças. Logo em seguida o smartphone dado a Bulma toca

—Alo? Sim é Bulma! Ah sim Valery... sem problemas te encontro aí em 20 minutos obrigada


	5. Prova de Sangue

O bistrô era algo acima de qualquer suspeita, fosse a inexperiência de Bulma em campo o que quer que fosse ela passou a olhar tudo como se fizesse parte da máfia, era estranho...ela sabia, mas tinha receio e parecia estar ficando obcecada com aquilo tudo. Aquele espaço era caro demais, fresco demais e cheio de gente com grana demais pra Bulma, sem dúvidas olhando agora deveriam ser pessoal sórdidas do mundo do crime que gastavam o dinheiro do mundo sujo deles com esnobes comidas e bebidas. E quando ela entra ali, aí que fica mais deslocada ainda. A sua postura social não era condizente com aquele lugar, não mesmo. Os olhos desceram rapidamente pela roupa que estava vestindo até voltar a si com uma voz

—Boa tarde senhorita, tem reserva? – fala a hostess

—humm, na verdade não...eu...tenho alguém me aguardando – fala hesitante

—Pois não – fala a jovem e bela recepcionista a dando passagem para o luxuoso recinto

Para cada novo passo, novos olhares eram dados a ela, as pernas estavam tremulas, queria fugir dali, era incomodo aquilo. Porque não uma lanchonete? E agora se perguntava, quem daquelas pessoas era a tal de Valery? mas sua pergunta e respondida logo em seguida com uma mulher com um alto tom de voz, chamando a atenção de todos ali. Era quase escandalosa ao ver de Bulma, mas quem era ela pra julgar, o ruim é que agora todos a olhavam

— Bulma querida! Que bom que chegou – Valery se levanta da mesa cumprimentando Bulma

— Oi! Desculpa eu não sabia exatamente quem era e... nem o que vestir eu acho...— Bulma fala ainda constrangida

— Não se preocupe querida. Quem dita o padrão sou eu. — Fala a mulher com um sorriso lascivo que chamou a atenção de Bulma, bem como toda a vestimenta da mulher, que era sexy, séria e provocantemente vulgar em um só conjunto —Então daqui a pouco vamos mudar suas roupinhas sem graça. Esse é um dos principais requisitos... seus chefes são... hum ... como posso dizer... um tanto exigentes.

Bulma pensava, roupas sem graças... ela ainda não viu o meu guarda roupa, opa chefes? Como assim chefes?

— Desculpe você falou chefes? Achei que eu trabalharia somente para um. – Bulma pedi voltando a si

— Ah não bobinha, você agora trabalha para firma. Então você trabalha para todos! Você é apenas mais um soldado e terá que ralar muito ainda – a jovem fala dando uma risada. E pega uma xicara de café recém servida e toma — Essa pasta aqui contem seus trabalhos iniciais e o que esperamos que você faça, então decore tudo, seja pontual, e não falhe nunca...nunca!... eles também são um tanto severos quanto a falhas. — Fala Valery maliciosa

— Ok sem falhas entendido— Bulma fala

— ótimo. próximo item. sempre esteja disponível, não importa dia, hora, local. nada é mais importante do que um chamado do seu chefe entendeu? você é exclusividade da firma, então os sirva da forma que eles desejarem entendeu fofinha?

— Tá, eu não vou ter vida, entendi essa parte, mas como assim servi de todas as formas? — Bulma anotava confusa as informações e olha para Valery que baixara o tom da voz e a encara firme.

— Bom, se seu chefe te dá uma ordem você a cumpre, não pergunta, você simplesmente cumpre entendeu? Você está certa, não tem mais vida...sua vida agora tem donos que decidem tudo...ou seja, seu corpo não te pertence mais...

— Você fala de sexo? – a jovem fica visivelmente constrangida e engolindo em seco

Valery recoloca a xicara no pires e sorri achando graça de Bulma, sem dúvidas vendo agora não parecia alguma das garotinhas que sempre trabalhava para caras do submundo, talvez fosse bom para ela se libertar dessas algemas morais.

— Sim, isso mesma querida. E acredite quando falo, eles são muito bons no que fazem e nos recompensam muito bem pelo serviço extra se é que entende. – Valery fala piscando o olho maliciosa

Bulma ainda absorvia aquela última parte, definitivamente tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Ela não ia simplesmente dá pra um cara asqueroso e criminoso. Não mesmo. Aquela arma que o cara que a recrutou a deu sem dúvidas ficaria juntinho dela agora.

—Vamos te tratar agora, e ao longo do dia vou te explicando melhor. —Valery fala deixando uma nota alta para pagar apenas um cafezinho e Bulma olha aquilo.

Ambas saem dali e Bulma é completamente transformada dos pés à cabeça. Depois de saírem das compras e do salão Bulma mais uma vez entra no carro

Ela ainda tentava se adaptar aquelas novas roupas e toda aquela produção. Se sentia vulgar mais do que nunca. O carro então para em um luxuoso condomínio de apartamentos. Era um dos mais exclusivos da cidade e Bulma se surpreende mais uma vez com aquilo

— Você vai morar agora aqui – Valery desce do carro acompanhada por Bulma.

Como assim morar aqui? Ela já tinha um apê, tá que era uma droga se comparado a esse, mas tinha... "se concentra Bulma, eles mandam e você faz" se concentrava

—Eu não tenho grana para isso – Bulma fala hesitante

— Tudo é custeado pela firma é claro bobinha – ri Valery— não só isso, como todo o resto, ganhara um passe exclusivo, seus chefes têm livre acesso a tudo aqui então diga adeus a sua privacidade – Valery fala enquanto dá uma gargalhada.

Elas descarregam as coisas compradas para Bulma e sobem até o seu apartamento. O local estava completamente mobiliado, era muito requintado e espaçoso. E Bulma ficou realmente embasbacada com tudo. Era puro luxo.

Então Valery depois de mostrar rapidamente o local olha o relógio de pulso.

— Agora vou te deixar sozinha, banhe se arrume que as 19:30h um dos homens vira te buscar, esteja na portaria em ponto entendeu?

— Sim. — Bulma fala – mas pra que exatamente?

—Logo vai saber —Valery fala misteriosa deixando Bulma apreensiva

Valery sai e Bulma vai direto para o banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar afinal já estava quase no horário, ela havia definido com o seu chefe no FBI que não manteriam nenhum tipo de contato, nada! de forma nenhuma, e se fosse para comunicar algo, ela daria o jeito dela. E após as horas que passou com Valery percebe que tinha tomado a decisão correta quanto a isso.

Após um gostoso banho Bulma se seca e veste um dos vestidos que acabara de comprar, não sabia qual era a ocasião daquela saída noturna então resolveu ir básica mais exuberante.

então põe um vestido preto curto com alguns pequenos apliques de cristal bem sutis um belo salto e arrasa na maquiagem. Coloca algumas joias e sua nova arma em sua bolsa delicada. Ela se olhou no espelho e achou que estava exposta demais naquela roupa, tudo era estranho, mas tinha que se acostumar com tudo aquilo e toda aquela porcaria na cara. Finalmente desce para a portaria. Era 19:25. Então as 19:30 em ponto um carro preto para em frente a ela. Um segurança desce e abre a porta para a jovem entrar. Eles seguem para o deserto de nevada. Bulma começa a ficar nervosa. Porque estaria indo para o deserto? O motorista irritantemente quieto demais, e uma música que tocava suave dentro do carro. Era como aquelas musiquinhas de elevador que em vez de te acalmar fazem exatamente o contrário.

Quando finalmente chegam ao deserto tem dois veículos parados. Ela desce do veículo e havia alguns homens parados ali como se esperassem algo ou alguém

Então as 20h chegam dois novos carros. De um deles sai o jovem que a contratou: Vegeta

Aquilo era inconveniente e Bulma viu o olhar devorador que o jovem que a contratou deu a ela, sentiu-se despida...vulnerável, era quase como se ele a violasse apenas pelo olhar, eram famintos e sedentos e pela primeira vez ela tremeu diante daqueles olhos. Não eram olhos comuns...aqueles olhos eram demoníacos. Então do outro carro desceu outro jovem. Só que esse era bem mais alto, os cabelos rebeldes e pontiagudos quase desafiavam a gravidade. Ele era despojado e até jovial, o corpo extremamente musculoso e assim como Vegeta era perceptível pelo terno isso o olhar de Bulma corria analítico e parou naquela face, era um misto... Tinha um sorriso sádico nos lábios... era sexy e assustador. "por deus onde eu vim me meter? calma Bulma aguenta firme! E olha que ainda nem tem 24h que fui contratada e já estou morrendo de medo."

O mais alto dos jovens se aproxima de Bulma que por existindo dá um passo para trás

— Olá! Você então é Bulma! É mais bonita pessoalmente sabia? – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso encantador e altamente malicioso, o tom de voz era tão sexy quanto o dono...Deus o crime era belo pensou Bulma meia tremula..., mas quem era aquele afinal?

—Obrigada senhor?...

— Kakarotto! – ele fala olhando de canto para Vegeta que estava de Braços cruzados ao lado do carro – bom você será muito importante para mim essa noite minha querida Bulma. Acho que vai brilhar como esses seus lindos olhos! – fala galante e sensual, mas aquilo provocou uma onda diferente em Bulma... um frio cortante pela espinha.

Ele tinha ainda o sorriso sádico nos lábios novamente e àquela altura Bulma tentava se controlar para não demonstrar todo o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento

— Que comece o show! – grita o jovem assustando ainda mais Bulma.

Então de um dos carros sai uma jovem linda de cabelos azuis com a roupa toda manchada de sangue. Era bela e assustadora ao mesmo tempo, que olhasse a cara angelical daquela garotinha, poderia até achar que aconteceu algo e ela se feriu...então ela vai até Vegeta.

— Olá papai. — A jovem se aproxima de Vegeta dando um beijo em seu rosto— Trouxe o que te pedi?

Vegeta pega algo no carro e dá para a jovem. Bulma logo vê que era uma espécie de vestido. Ela se despe ali na frente de todos ficando apenas de lingerie. E ninguém parecia se incomodar com a cena. Como se tudo aquilo fosse normal, será que ninguém via aquilo? Era constrangedor e absurdo e Bulma ia surtar sem dúvidas, então a jovem veste o vestido de cor bege ricamente trabalhado, muito luxuoso e extremamente ousado então ela coloca um salto que combina perfeitamente com o vestido ficando em pé finalmente. Ela caminha em direção ao jovem alto e deixa as mãos deslizarem sutilmente pelo peito dele por cima do terno

— O que acha Kakarotto? Você gosta? — a jovem fala com a voz sensual

—Sabe que tudo fica bem em você – Kakarotto responde ao ouvido dela de forma rouca e sexy

Bra dá um sorriso malicioso e se afasta então com um gesto um dos homens de Kakarotto entende a deixa e abre um dos porta malas e tira Broly lá de dentro

Ele estava completamente ensanguentado

— Infelizmente o carro tem que ser completamente higienizado – fala Bra com biquinho

— Tudo bem-querida! ossos do oficio – respondeu Vegeta olhando para a jovem com um sorriso igualmente sádico como Kakarotto as mãos vão ao bolso, como se fosse apenas uma simples reunião de negócios.

Então Bra pega algo dentro do carro, uma espécie de pasta bem grossa. E entrega para Kakarotto

— Aqui está tudo o que você me pediu, consegui também todas as contas e senhas bancarias com todos os acessos... tudo é seu agora.

— Boa garota! Assim me apaixono – Kakarotto fala com uma voz sensual piscando para a garota que sorri.

Ele abre rapidamente a pasta e olha algumas informações de forma analítica e rápida. Bulma queria aquela pasta, como queria! Então Kakarotto fecha e entrega para Vegeta.

— ótimo! conseguiu meu presente? – ele pergunta para Bra quase empolgado pela voz

— Claro, tudo que meu chefinho quer, ele tem! – fala a garota de forma provocante

Então o outro porta malas é aberto e dele sai uma jovem que estava com as mãos amarrados e amordaçada

Então é tirado o capuz sobre o rosto de Broly. Ele estava completamente desfigurado

— Uau!! Broly devo dizer que você está ótimo! – Kakarotto fala dando uma gargalhada cruel

A espinha de Bulma gela diante daquela cena

Broly tenta falar alguma mais as palavras não são compreensíveis

— Desculpa mestre a gata comeu a língua dele! Não é mesmo Broly – Bra fala com um sorriso orgulho nos lábios

—Bra... agora você me surpreendeu... Vegeta estou tão orgulho dela que acho que vou até chorar – Kakarotto fala num misto de emoção e escarnio da situação. – Acho que vou despachar a Videl e te pôr na minha cama.

— Desculpa, mas não sirvo pra ser dondoquinha.— ela fala mandando um beijinho para Kakarotto.

—Mas nada impede a segunda parte não é mesmo? – Kakarotto fala malicioso e Vegeta pigarreia trazendo a atenção de volta

"eles são completamente loucos, não. São piores..." Bulma pensa consigo mesma.

— Bom Broly, aqui vai ser possivelmente o seu tumulo... então antes de você dá um olá para o diabo eu quero que você veja essa gracinha uma última vez... é sua irmãzinha né? – Kakarotto fala sádico, ele segura a jovem pelos cabelos enquanto passa a mão pelo corpo da garota. —Humm... como é bom esse corpo – fala Kakarotto olhando de forma maliciosa.

Broly se debatia, cuspia palavras que ninguém intendia. Kakarotto joga a garota para Bulma.

—Leve ela para madame Uranai, quero ela na minha festinha da próxima semana. Afinal quero ser um bom anfitrião... – ordena Kakarotto

Bulma olha para jovem que estava desesperada, o rosto coberto de lagrimas. Não parecia ter mais do que 16 anos. Então Bulma reúne toda sua força e coragem e a leva até o carro que veio colocando a jovem no porta malas.

— Sabe Broly, tenho uma festinha bem pervertida em breve, e uma gracinha virgem como ela vai ser um prato e tanto para os meus convidados então muito obrigada por sua colaboração – Kakarotto fala em tom de deboche. Todos riem.

Kakarotto então chama Bulma

— Você sabe usar armas muito bem, não é? Até de forma excepcional pelo que fiquei sabendo...

— U—Um pouco ... —ela falava tremendo—

— Está nervosa? Ou está com medo de mim? – Kakarotto agora tinha uma voz corte e baixa

— Um pouco dos dois... —responde a jovem criando coragem e olhando nos olhos de Kakarotto de forma firme

—Entendo – ele fala com um sorriso jovial – realmente Vegeta ela é uma boa aposta. Bra me empresta sua baby?

Então Bra pega uma espécie de facão e entrega para Kakarotto

— Nossa! Essa é linda Bra, — fala Kakarotto enquanto admira a arma que parecia de uso restrito militar. A lâmina brilhava forte na luz e pareceu tem um fio que cortava até pensamento de tão afiado. então ele entrega para Bulma — espero que não me decepcione.

Bulma sentiu as pernas cederam

— O que quer que eu faça senhor Kakarotto? – Bulma fica confusa e em sua cabeça passou um milhão de possibilidades.

— Eu quero ele em pedaços, só isso Bulminha, mas quero que ela sofra até a vida deixar o seu corpo. Então eu quero que seja lento e delicioso – Kakarotto fala estrala os lábios— consegue fazer isso? – Kakarotto a olhava tão profundo nos olhos que dava medo. Era quase como se aqueles olhos fossem capazes de saber exatamente quem ela era e o que estava fazendo ali...era pavoroso.

Bulma se treme diante daquilo. Vegeta a olhava com atenção. Ela se aproxima de Broly o olhando nos olhos. Os seguranças seguram a cabeça dele. Bulma fecha os olhos e reza em silencio pedindo coragem. Aquilo era demais. Nunca imaginou que estaria fazendo algo assim em toda sua vida. E mais uma vez se arrependeu da sua ideia estúpida de se infiltrar, afinal se descobrissem, ela poderia estar no lugar de Broly... Então em um movimento rápido e forte. Ela decepa o Braço de Broly arrancando um longo grito de dor ... logo em seguida ela faz o movimento no Braço seguinte. O sangue jorrava sobre a areia e sobre ela. então ela termina de fazer o que foi pedido a ela. Quando termina está completamente suja com o sangue do jovem e tremula, ela ouvia os murmúrios e vozes de alguma conversa paralela, eles assistiram a uma execução como se não fosse nada... Ela então fica de frente a Kakarotto.

— Nossa, realmente não achei que você seria capaz de ir até o fim! Tive minhas dúvidas. O que você acha Vegeta? – Kakarotto fala surpreso

— Acho que você agora sim tem um emprego secretária! —a olha com lascívia—

Bulma não tinha sentimento nenhum, ela gritava por dentro, mas por fora estava firme. Então Bra pega o facão e enrola em um tecido o colocando novamente no carro

— Bra vai te acompanhar até madame Uranai para levar o novo brinquedinho para ela, aproveita e se limpa lá – Vegeta fala –

— Então vamos comemorar Vegeta? — Kakarotto pergunta.

— Claro, estou logo atrás!

Ambos entram em seus carros e saem dali ficando somente alguns homens de Kakarotto e os pedaços de Broly.

Bulma queria se lavar, queria vomitar. Queria fugir..., mas seu semblante era fixo. E curiosamente Bra a olhava.

— Foi a primeira vez que você matou alguém? – ela pergunta curiosa

—Na verdade não. Mas foi a primeira com tanto requinte de crueldade. — confessou Bulma meio temorosa

— Você se saiu muito bem para uma primeira vez... qualquer outra não teria aguentado. – Bra fala como uma amiga

"belo consolo sua pirralha arrogante" pensa consigo mesma

— Obrigada! – Bulma sorri de lado

Então Bulma se lembra de algo que a chamou atenção em toda aquela conversa.

— O Vegeta é seu pai? – ela pergunta olhando para a jovem

—O Vegeta? Não, não... ele me criou somente. Quando meus pais foram mortos ele acabou me levando e me criou. – Bra fala dando de ombros

—Sério? — surpreende—se Bulma — Quem matou seus pais? como morreram?

— Foi um dos homens do Vegeta. Eles tinham muita dívida em drogas então... – Bra responde meio alheia aquilo, não se importava, nunca se importou

— Eu sinto muito – Bulma fala achando que aquela era mais uma pequena vitima daquele mundo

— Não sinta, eu não ligo! Se quer saber para mim foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecido na minha vida. – Bra confessa orgulhosa olhando para Bulma—eu tive tudo depois disso e ainda pude ficar com ele...

— Você parece gostar bastante dele... – Bulma fala

— Sim... eu gosto, é indescritível a importância dele para mim – Bra fala

—Então gosta dele como um pai afinal? – Bulma pedi

Bra dá uma gargalhada

— Pai? Não! Você ainda não ficou perto dele tempo suficiente... é sufocante. Você começa a deseja-lo e quere-lo e cada vez mais perde o seu controle, parece uma maldição.

Bulma fica estarrecida com tudo que ouve.

Em um certo tempo o carro finalmente para e Bulma pode ver um dos mais prestigiados Nigth club’s de Las Vegas.


	6. A empresa de Vegeta

Finalmente o carro para. Elas estão em frente a um Night Club então Bra desce e depois Bulma

Bulma pega a jovem no porta malas e elas entram pelos fundos daquele local.

— Olá minha querida! – madame Uranai cumprimenta Bra

— E ai! Eu trouxe uma coisinha a mando do Kakarotto.

Então Bra puxa a jovem de Bulma e joga nos braços de um dos seguranças de Uranai

— Ele pediu para cuidar desse brinquedinho. Ele quer ela pronta para uma reunião na próxima semana. Mas não mecha na virgindade dela. Ele quer dá um presente como bom anfitrião.

— Uma virgem... interessante. – A velha fala. – Querem beber algo curtir um pouco? Vejo que você precisa se limpar não é mesmo?

— Eu agradeceria. – Bulma fala

Então ambas entram em um quarto. Bulma vai até o chuveiro e tira todo aquele sangue que estava nela. Madame Uranai entra com um belo vestido vermelho provocante

— Deve ser o seu tamanho. – A velha fala

— Ah sim obrigada! —Bulma, o veste e o caimento fica perfeito em seu corpo. Um vestido vermelho curto e bem justo com um amplo decote

Ela seca os cabelos e se arruma mais uma vez

— Vou mandar para tinturaria minha querida – madame Uranai fala pegando o vestido preto de Bulma.

— Muito obrigada.

— Vocês vão ficar conosco? A velha pergunta

— Não... hoje não. Estamos sendo aguardada em outro lugar.

"que outro lugar? Não me diga ainda temos mais gente para matar hoje ainda?"

— Vamos Bulma? – Bra chama a jovem que respira profundamente e a acompanha

Ambas entram no carro novamente e seguem para um lugar mais afastado, após alguns minutos no veículo elas chegam a uma casa noturna bem discreta. Só percebera o que era por conta do letreiro simples que havia ali.

Ambas descem novamente. Então entram naquele local.

A luz era quase nula exceto pelo bar que tinha muito neon e pelo palco muito bem iluminado. Havia várias mesas e várias mulheres andando com uniformes extremamente sensuais.

O pouco que ela anda ele percebe que quem frequentava aquele local era gente importante. Políticos, empresários... "então esse é um dos antros deles?"

Então elas se aproximam do que parecia ser uma área vip e para sua surpresa lá estava Vegeta e Kakarotto. Olhando de longe pareciam pessoas normais, homens bonitos e ricos apenas bebendo e se divertindo. Mas o que realmente eram ela não poderia nem falar.

— Olá meninas! – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso jovial. — Sentem-se e juntem-se a nós. Você bebe algo Bulma?

Normalmente Bulma não beberia, mas precisava esquecer um pouco tudo que viveu.

— Eu aceito sim. Algo um pouco forte por favor.

Kakarotto pede a uma das moças que logo traz uma nova garrafa de vodka servindo os copos. Bulma tão logo começa a beber e percebe a chegada de outro jovem.

— Boa noite Gohan! — cumprimente Kakarotto

— Boa noite senhor! Recebi seu e—mail e já preparei a documentação que me pediu. Eu trouxe aqui como me pediu.

— Excelente! Sente-se, beba um pouco. — Fala Kakarotto

O jovem senta e se serve um copo e olha para Bulma

— Olha minha educação! – Kakarotto fala com o mesmo sorriso – Gohan essa aqui é a Bulma. Nossa nova secretária.

— Prazer Bulma— Gohan estende a mão para cumprimenta-la – devo dizer que é uma mulher deslumbrante.

Bulma o cumprimenta

— Muito obrigada... você também é um pedacinho do céu. – Bulma responde dando uma piscadinha

Vegeta então entrega a pasta para Gohan

— Quero que providencie tudo. Vou precisar dos dois nisso. — Vegeta fala em um sério. Bulma fixa naquela pasta por alguns milésimos de segundo. Tempo suficiente para Vegeta perceber.

— Ele entregou tudo assim? — Gohan pergunta em meio a um gole do copo folheando a pasta.

— Bom ... digamos que nossa Bra deu uma leve insistida. — Vegeta fala enquanto encara Bulma.

Então Gohan guarda a pasta em sua maleta e começa a beber. Aquela noite seria longa.

Após algumas horas a dentro finalmente Kakarotto e Vegeta se retiram. Então finalmente Bulma pode ir para seu apartamento.

Ela chega e vai direto para o banheiro. Ela entra em baixo da ducha e simplesmente deixa a água cair sobre seu corpo enquanto as lagrimas se misturam a ela. Não seria fácil lidar com essas pessoas. O perigo era absurdo demais. Mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Tinha que cumprir seu objetivo e agora teria força para livrar o mundo de pessoas como aquele grupo.

De repente sua mente a leva a lembrança de Vegeta... do que a jovem Bra falou sobre ele... será que ele é como Kakarotto?... ele tinha um olhar frio, mais não parecia igualmente cruel. Será que estava ficando louca? Tinha criado algumas expectativas para com ele... que tipo de chefe ele era afinal?

Então após longos minutos embaixo do chuveiro finalmente se seca e veste um roupão. Seria a primeira noite que dormiria naquele local.

No pela manhã acordou bem cedo se vestiu colocando um terninho que acentuava todas as curvas do seu corpo. Pegou todo seu material de trabalho e se dirigiu até o endereço que deveria se apresentar todos os dias. Quando chegou a portaria um carro estava à espera dela. Ela entra e o mesmo se dirige para os limites da cidade.

Então ela chega a uma espécie de fábrica com grandes armazéns. Tudo muito bem cuidado. Parecia uma empresa muito bem administrada. Ela percebe que havia muitos funcionários e muitos seguranças também." Será que todos eles têm ligação?" aquela pergunta ecoava na mente da jovem. Então adentraram no complexo, logo se aproximam de um prédio menor muito requintado dentro daquele local. Finalmente o carro para. A jovem desce e entra no local. Tinha uma recepção como se fosse a central de todo aquele complexo. Pessoas normais trabalhando. Vários escritórios. Uma central de atendimento. Bulma não entendia, tudo funcionava perfeitamente. Era uma empresa como qualquer outra afinal...

Então uma jovem se apresenta a Bulma e a direciona ao último andar daquele prédio. Ao chegar ao local ela viu que tinha uma espécie recepção só que muito bem organizada, própria para o trabalho de uma secretária, então pressupôs que seria ali que trabalharia. A jovem que a acompanhava mostra a Bulma os ostros escritórios naquele andar, mais somente um chamou a atenção de Bulma: o principal. O do chefe. Dava para ver pelo local que o filha da puta fosse quem fosse tinha muita grana e muito bom gosto. Tudo era perfeitamente alinhado. algo que chamou novamente a atenção de Bulma "ele é perfeccionista" então se lembrou de Valery falando: " nada de falhas”. então a jovem que acompanhava se retirou deixando Bulma ali sentada em sua cadeira na recepção. Em fim começaria seu trabalho.

A jovem começa organizando tudo o que continha na pasta que foi dada a ela. A princípio tudo o que viu foram coisas relacionadas aquela empresa. Desde de pagamentos de funcionários, a compras etc... todos os setores naquele lugar mandavam os relatórios finais para ela que os organiza e repassa as informações para seu chefe. Até ali não vira nada demais. Em pouco tempo estava familiarizada com tudo. Então após 3 horas ali a porta do elevador se abre. Ela direciona o olhar para o mesmo. Lá estava aquele mesmo homem que a contratou... o mesmo que estava naquele assassinato... ele caminhava se forma imponente. Passadas fortes e constantes. Ele nem corria nem vinha devagar de mais. Parecia que até o andar dele ela preciso. O semblante sério, como sempre um terno perfeitamente alinhado parecido ser feito sob medida para aquele corpo. "e que corpo...! 'pensou Bulma consigo em quanto o olhava detalhadamente todo aquele caminhado " se não fosse um criminoso, assassino e sanguinário seria um homem perfeito..." deixou sua mente ir longe. Quando volto si o homem estava parado em frente a ela e a olhava fixamente com as mãos no boldo da calça. Ela rapidamente se levanta e pega seu tablet

—Bom dia senhor Vegeta! Eu já estou com os relatórios do dia anterior pronto. – Ela fala de forma rápida sem dá espaços para insegurança que sentia com o olhar daquele homem, que para ela era bastante intimidador.

— Bom dia Bulma! – ele fala com um pequeno sorriso brotando nos lábios – ótimo! vamos até minha sala.

Então ele vai na frente e ela logo atrás do jovem.

Ele entra e senta em sua cadeira e a olha

—Me traga um café puro sem açúcar. – Ele pede de forma firme a olhando quase se divertindo em ver vê-la.

Bulma respira fundo e vai até a copa pegando o que foi pedido então volta com a pequena bandeja e serve o café a Vegeta.

— O que foi? Está com medo de mim? ... eu não mordo Bulma! A menos que você peça! – ele fala com uma voz extremamente sensual e provocante enquanto olha firmemente para Bulma.

Bulma sente um frio descer pela espinha, mas dessa vez não foi de medo... não foi diferente... beirou o prazer. "que merda foi essa?" pensou consigo mesma. E tudo que pode fazer naquele momento foi continuar a encarar Vegeta estando levemente corada.

Ele adorou vela daquela forma. Percebeu que a jovem queria responde-lo, mas se conteve. E ela corada ainda dava mais charme aquela situação... ele decidiu deixa-la em situações assim mais vezes, queria ver quanto tempo ela levaria para confronta-lo como no dia da admissão.

—Sente—se senhorita! Vamos aos relatórios.

Bulma senta—se de forma lenta tentando achar uma forma de sentar sem que expusesse seu corpo com aquele terninho extremamente curso e depravado na visão dela. Mas não adiantou muito. Ao cruzar suas pernas finalmente, percebeu o olhar de Vegeta para ela e se corou violentamente. O jovem se levanta e caminha até Bulma que o segue com olhar se perguntando o que ele iria fazer. Então o jovem fica atrás de Bulma e abaixa até nível de seu ouvido então se aproxima enquanto segura na cadeira

— Porque você tem vergonha de um corpo tão bonito assim?... Te garanto que adoraria me satisfazer nele... – Vegeta fala bem próximo do ouvido de Bulma fazendo seu ar quente se chocar contra o pescoço da jovem.

Bulma sente seu coração acelerar. Naquele instante seu corpo fica quente... ela fica mais rubra ainda se era possível. Por um instante desejou que ele a tocasse mais reprimiu todo aquele sentimento. Se tinha uma coisa que Bra realmente tinha razão era que ficar perto de Vegeta era sufocante. Então reunindo toda sua força e resquício de racionalidade disse.

—Desculpa senhor Vegeta eu gostaria de dar continuidade se o senhor não se importa. — Fala de forma firme surpreendendo Vegeta

— Como queira! – ele responde com um sorriso de canto de boca

"ela realmente se segurou assim? Bulma, Bulma, Bulma eu vou te desvendar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você vai ser minha!"

Então volta a sentar em sua cadeira. Bulma começa a passar todos os relatórios com ele.


	7. Um longo dia para Bulma

Após longos minutos de conversa sobre a "empresa" Vegeta então se estende;

—Curioso... você entendeu todo o processo de funcionamento da minha empresa em apenas algumas horas. Você achou discrepâncias que até mesmo alguém extremamente experiente levaria dias. — Ele fala arqueando o cenho a fitando.

— Bom, passei boa parte da minha vida analisando documentos então fiquei boa nisso – fala com visível orgulho.

—Sabe mulher... se fosse outra levaria um tempo para se adaptar, mas acho que você talvez de conta do recado – fala com um sorriso de canto em tom de desafio.

— Claro que dou conta do recado! Sou linda e inteligente. – Responde Bulma com impetuosidade o encarando— E tem mais, tenho certeza que se fosse só para cuidar dessa papeladinha não precisava passar por toda essa baboseira que me fizeram passar!

"você está louca? Como você fala assim com um assassino frio e calculista...?" Bulma se desespera por dentro, mas por fora mantem o mesmo semblante firme. A sobrancelha direita arqueia-se ainda mais em desafio.

'inteligente, feroz e perspicaz... to me apaixonando!" pensou Vegeta enquanto a olha com curiosidade

—Você me surpreende com suas peculiaridades Bulma... deveras o seu papel não se resume a alguns relatórios. — Então se levanta e vai até um armário em sua sala e pega uma sequência de 5 pastas todas com cores diferentes e muito grossas. E coloca sobre a mesa em frente a Bulma. — Bom cada uma dessas pastas representam um negócio. Você deve ter total controle sobre todos esses dados e todos os agendamentos. Você será responsável por lidar diretamente com cada um desses clientes, pegar cada relatório pessoalmente, fazer todo balancete de entrada e saída, todos repasses... bom enfim... e tudo isso deve ser encaminhado para o jurídico e o financeiro.

— Mas é muita coisa! – Bulma fica surpresa com aquela quantidade de informação—

"isso levara horas, senão dias para eu ficar a par"

—Não somente essas não Bulma, tenho mais três referentes aos serviços sociais – Vegeta fala sorrindo com visível escárnio – mas como você mesmo disse: você é linda e inteligente então sei que dará um jeito. Preciso de tudo isso para amanhã.

— Como assim para amanhã, isso levaria dias! — ela o encara visivelmente irritada alterando seu tom de voz—

— Eu não tenho dias mulher! – ele fala mais alto que ela de forma imponente— preciso disso para amanhã, esse é o seu prazo e espero que não falhe! – fala erguendo o cento enquanto cruza os braços

"VEGETA IDIOTA!" Bulma grita em sua mente.

Ela pega as pastas e se levanta. Ele a observa. Então ela sai da sala levando todos aqueles documentos. Vegete abri um sorriso vitorioso

"ela vai ser um grande desafio!"

No outro lado da cidade no alto de edifico de luxo Kakarotto recebia um de seus homens.

— Então é isso?... bom já tinha certa ciência disso. Vegeta me alertou, mas ele tem uma visão... um tanto diferente. — Kakarotto fala

— Mas é arriscado o senhor sabe. O melhor era dar fim agora.

— Eu sei bem onde ponho meus pés meu caro Raditz... se Vegeta acha que é o ideal então vou seguir o instinto dele.

— Me perdoe senhor... acredito que sempre faz o certo afinal.

— O que você tem mais para mim? Acho bom que me acalme. Kakarotto pergunta aborrecido.

Raditz entrega uma pasta com vários documentos a Kakarotto

— Estão todos validados prontos para seguir e os de hoje já estão liberados para entrada. Tudo já foi limpo, não ficou rastros de nenhuma das transações.

— ótimo. o que você acha Turles? — pergunta Kakarotto

Kakarotto passa a pasta para Turles que olha todo material contido.

— Tudo correto senhor.

— Eu quero o quanto antes todo esse material fora daqui! Mande o pessoal do Vegeta retirar os outros

— Senhor tem mais um problema – Turles fala

— Qual é? – Kakarotto fala enquanto põe as mãos sobre a fronte.

— Vegeta espera seu aval para o encontro dessa semana. Ele disse que os gêmeos chegaram depois de amanhã aqui na cidade

—Valery vai cuidar de tudo, estarão hospedados aqui no meu hotel. Ela cuidara do restante— respondeu sem emoção.

— Raditz eu preciso da ficha total do sr Ma jr! Ele me procurou hoje então vamos ver o que ele tem a oferecer. – Turles fala

O telefone da sala toca então Kakarotto atende no viva voz.

— Bom dia senhor Kakarotto, madame Uranai tem algumas meninas novas e convidou o senhor essa noite. — Valery fala pelo telefone

— Novas hein? Posso tirar um tempo... diga que vou.

Encerra a chamada.

O telefone pessoal de Kakarotto toca.

— Oi Vegeta

— Kakarotto recebeu meu recado?

—Acabei de receber, vou deixar Valery cuidando disso

— Vou mandar Bulma entrar em contato com ela.

— Eu aprovo, vai ser bom para mocinha pegar gosto pela coisa não acha?

— Claro...claro. você almoça comigo hoje? precisamos acertar alguns pontos ainda

—Claro, nos encontramos no local de sempre. Vai levar a bulminha?

— Claro porque não? Ela precisa ser amansada ainda se é que me entende...

Uma gargalhada é ouvida de Kakarotto

— Não acredito! O grande Vegeta finalmente tem de amansar uma mulher para pode fude-la... essa é nova... agora sei o que você viu nela!

— Cala boca desgraçado! Te encontro no almoço

Vegeta encerra a chamada.

Kakarotto se recuperando da gargalhada

— Me desculpe onde paramos?

A conversa é retomada.

Algum tempo antes.

Na nigthclub de madame Uranai, Bulma e Valery se encontram.

Mesmo de dia aquele lugar era estranho. Bulma finalmente entrou no salão daquele local

Havia vários minis palcos para apresentação individual, diferente do clube anterior que foi, aquele não possuía mesas e cadeiras convencionais... tudo era extremamente confortável, a luxuria exalava em cada canto daquele local ricamente decorado. Não pareceria um simples prostibulo. Se houvesse um lugar que caras com grana iriam para ter prazer sem dúvidas seria ali. Ela percebe que havia uma movimentação diferente naquele local à medida que entreva mais ao fundo do salão, ela fica frente a um grande palco de apresentação "então esse seria o central?" pensa consigo.

Então ela ouviu alguns gritos de mulheres. Institivamente vai até o local, cruzando corredores ao fundo do estabelecimento. ao abrir uma grande porta se depara com uma ampla sala algumas mulheres estão ali. Ela vem um homem muito branco no local acertando uma grande quantia de dinheiro com Uranai. Ele olha para Bulma e dá um dos seus sorrisos cruéis e distintos nos finos lábios arroxeados. A espinha de Bulma gela.

—Olá Valery – o jovem se aproxima e dá um beijo na face da mão de Valery como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

—Olá Freeza. Vejo que você foi responsável por algumas novidades. — Fala com um sorriso cordial.

—Claro. claro... São apenas algumas bonequinhas novas! Mas sabe... estava pensando em ter um papinho mais íntimo com seu chefe se que me entende... preciso ampliar algumas coisas e preciso do aval dele... claro que para tal reunião gostaria de algo mais...digamos a altura dele.

— Claro. Acredito que o mestre Kakarotto iria apreciar tal gesto. Vou verificar a disponibilidade dele e voltamos a falar.

— E essa é a nova Mayura pelo que pude ver não é mesmo? — fala o homem se voltando para Bulma.

— Creio que sim, sou Bulma – fala encarando aquele homem branco com impetuosidade.

— Vejo que Vegeta continua gostando de desafios... ele não muda não é mesmo – fala em tom de sarcasmos enquanto beija o dorso da mão de Bulma. Agora terei que as deixar senhoritas... muitas entregas hoje.

Freeza se retira com seus homens

Bulma olha para as jovens que estavam ali. Todas foram despidas contra a vontade e presas pelos pulsos como se fossem uma mercadoria barata... estavam assustadas, expostas e seriam violadas sem dúvidas...

— O que acontece agora com elas? – Bulma pergunta para Valery e Uranai que estavam conversando entre si.

— Bom minha cara, serão tratadas cuidadas e terão seus contratos assinados. Uranai responde

— Contratos?

— Sim cada uma delas veio em busca de um emprego. E terão – uma gargalhada é ouvida – tolas, só poderão ser livres depois que pagar todo o custo da vida delas, até lá eu sou a dona delas e elas são apenas... produto em uma prateleira. — A velha Uranai responde

Bulma então se aproxima das jovens que estavam caladas. Pareciam drogadas. Não tinham movimentos. Estáticas, realmente como produtos. Tão jovens algumas pareciam mais novas ainda.

— Acho que Kakarotto apreciaria uma estreia das jovens não acha? – pergunta Uranai

— Acredito que sim. Vou avisar a ele. Talvez algo mais intimo essa noite? – Valery fala enquanto arqueia a sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada.

— Acho que seria perfeito para o senhor Kakarotto. —A velha fala

— Bulma você cuida dos preparativos dessa noite. A agenda vai ser exclusiva. Teremos um jantar da equipe aqui. —Valery fala para Bulma

Bulma que estava um pouco alheia olhando as jovens volta a conversa.

—A sim claro. – Responde Bulma

Então ambas voltam para o salão e se sentam em um dos confortáveis sofás ali presente

— Bom Bulma, tenho de deixar tudo pronto. No final dessa semana teremos um grande contrato para ser firmado tudo tem que sair perfeito nossos convidados vêm de longe e o Vegeta está apostando muito em você para que esse contrato vala para nossa empresa.

— Em mim porque em mim?

—ainda não sei bem o seu uso, mas deve ser importante. Esse tipo de reunião só entra realmente quem pode oferecer algo. Assassino, compradores, vendedores etc. essa vai ser uma bem exclusiva então... algo você tem a acrescentar.

— Tudo bem então. Vou me preparar. Ah... Valery eu estava passando vários relatórios que o Vegeta me deu e estou ficando louca com toda aquela papelada, mas fiquei curiosa quanto li algumas coisas...

— Sim querida.

— As empresas mantem ONGs? Financiam projetos públicos... essas coisas humanitárias. Isso é real?

— Sim mais é claro minha cara. Ambos os irmãos são muito filantropos e sempre fazem questão de ajudar os menos favorecidos. Além disso é uma boa imagem para nossas empresas. Quem fecharia uma empresa que ajuda o povo?

—Sim é claro.

— Bom precisamos começar a acertar os detalhes da reunião de sexta. Vamos lá?


	8. Um almoço para descontrair

No escritório de Vegeta

Vegeta sai de sua sala a caminho do elevador quando para em frente a Bulma.

\- Vamos. Temos um compromisso agora... – fala de forma ríspida

Bulma se levanta pegando sua bolsa e o segue. Na portaria do prédio havia somente um carro parado.

\- Eu vou junto com o senhor? - pergunta Bulma surpresa

\- Algum problema mulher? - vegete pergunta arqueando o cenho aborrecido-

\- Não senhor!

Ambos entram no carro. Bulma lado a lado a Vegeta. Dentro do veículo ela tenta manter uma certa distância de Vegeta. Colocando sua bolsa sobre o colo de forma a tampar suas pernas que estavam expostas.

\- Vamos ao restaurante de sempre. – Vegeta dá a ordem então o carro finalmente entra em movimento.

\- o senhor precisa confirmar o compromisso de hoje à noite na madame Uranai- Bulma fala com visível aborrecimento.

\- Confirmado... Quero você ao meu lado lá entendido? - Vegeta fala olhando para a jovem com um olhar depravado.

-Mas... é um prostibulo. O que eu faria lá?!- Bulma responde surpresa-

\- Use a imaginação Bulma... afinal você é bem esperta! – Vegeta fala com uma voz sexy enquanto sobe uma das mãos pelas coxas de Bulma apertando a mesma de forma forte fazendo a jovem soltar um leve gemido. Bulma cora violentamente.

Vegeta olha a reação da jovem com visível prazer diante da cena.

“controle-se você está ficando duro”

Então tira a mão dela voltando a fechar o cenho ficando sério olhando para frente novamente.

“o que foi isso Bulma? Você gemeu? Você está ficando louca? Esse abusado acha que pode ficar passando a mão assim em mim.... mas você gostou não foi cretina! O pior foi que você gostou! Cria vergonha Bulma.”

Então chegam a um luxuoso restaurante. Ao entrar no lugar Vegeta é tratado como um rei não tendo que falar uma única palavra. Ele segue até uma mesa reservada dentro da adega do local. Ao chegarem lá Kakarotto já estava as espera dos dois.

-Olá bulminha! Cumprimenta Kakarotto se levantando e dando um beijo no dorso da mão da jovem.

“Realmente um verdadeiro gentleman, um belo homem... pena a vida suja...” pensa Bulma

Vegeta e Kakarotto trocam um firme aperto de mão então todos se sentam. O garçom os entrega um cardápio. Ele era completamente em francês.

Ambos pareciam olhar para Bulma com visível interesse.

A jovem faz seu pedido ao garçom de forma magnifica. Os dois cruzam um rápido olhar em tom de confirmação. Então fazem seus respectivos pedidos. Finalmente o garçom se retira.

\- Então Bulma o que está achando do seu novo trabalho- pergunta de forma direta Kakarotto

\- O senhor quer sinceridade ou bajulação?

\- Você é bem direta... gosto disso. Me diga de forma direta. - Kakarotto fala com visível interesse na opinião da jovem.

\- Em meio a atrocidades, crimes, trafico e outras coisas, vi uma certa competência nos negócios de vocês. Vocês são organizados de uma forma que nunca vi em nenhum lugar. Vocês têm assinatura em tudo, me parece que o senhor tem um poder e tanto uma vez que tudo funciona diretamente sobre sua supervisão... nada acontece sem que você saiba não é mesmo? – Bulma finaliza arqueando a sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada

-Deveras- responde Kakarotto impressionado- vejo que você é boa com lições de casa não é mesmo?

\- Só faço sempre o meu melhor.

-Excelente. É esse seu lado que preciso sexta. Vegeta por favor...

\- Claro. – Responde Vegeta pegando uma pasta fina e entregando a Bulma. Tudo estava em russo-

Ela lê todo o material por alguns instantes e finalmente se pronunciam

\- Vocês têm somente isso? - ela pergunta incrédula

\- Isso é o bastante sabia – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso cínico.

\- O que vocês querem que eu faça?

\- Você é o nosso trunfo. Você vai entrar como a mulher de Vegeta. E será responsável pela transação. - Kakarotto fala observando a reação da jovem.

-Mas pelo que vejo aqui tem muita coisa envolvida... seria mais sábio alguém mais experiente lidar não acha?

\- Sem dúvidas, para isso eu e Vegeta estaremos lá. Tudo o que quero é que você faça o seu papel. Na hora certa você vai entender tudo. Então quero que não falhe no seu papel. É de extrema importância que tudo aconteça como planejamos. Nossos convidados não são bons negociantes então...

\- Tudo bem entendi.

\- Durante esse prazo da estadia deles aqui, você ficará comigo para não levantar suspeitas desnecessárias. – Vegeta fala

Kakarotto o olha com um sorriso travesso que passa desapercebido por Bulma que estava ainda concentrada na basta.

\- Tudo bem né! - responde a jovem em tom de concordância

O garçom então serve os pedidos e todos enfim fazem suas refeições.

Novamente dentro do carro com Vegeta.

\- Então como estão meus relatórios dos outros segmentos? O prazo está acabando...—fala o jovem em tom de desafio.

\- Claro senhor Vegeta. se VOCÊ não me mandasse ficar fazendo coisas paralelas seriam muito mais rápidos, mas te garanto que não vou decepciona-lo - ela fala em tom de escarnio o encarando-

“que tom é esse, mulher insolente! Como ousa me tratar dessa forma! Eu sou seu chefe. Ainda mais dessa forma ... com esse olhar... com essa boca... ah eu teria algo mais útil para ocupar essa boquinha! .... se controla Vegeta!”

\- Devo lembra-la de sua posição senhoria? – Vegeta fala em tom firme “sim deveria ser de quatro na minha cama” conclui em pensamento.

\- Perdão senhor. Me exasperei um pouco. Não irá se repetir.

Após uns minutos em silencio

\- Se o senhor me permite posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Sim claro.

-Porque todos temem Kakarotto? Digo claro... sei que ele é o chefe e tudo. Mas me pergunto se ele ... ou vocês já herdarão assim as coisas...

-Bom isso é simples... Kakarotto nunca foi um garoto muito normal... nossa família sempre teve posses... influencia... dinheiro... não seria difícil estar onde estamos. Mas ele não era esse tipo de filha da puta filhinho da mamãe... ele não se contentaria em seguir os passos do pai. Ele traçou o próprio caminho e subiu seus degraus um a um e acredite quando falo que ele matou cada maldito demônio em seu caminho... se você vê a Bra hoje ela é apenas um fino reflexo do ser dele... eu me inspirei nele... a sede de poder não é tudo... ele me deu uma visão de contaminação que poucos tem da vida e talvez um dia você possa compartilhar dessa visão. Então quem o teme ou tem medo ou admiração.

\- Mas eu não intendo. na morte daquele homem vocês se deliciavam com cada cena de dor...

\-- você ainda não consegue enxergar além Bulma... você ainda é muito crua para esse mundo. Um passo de cada vez...

\- Mas eu seria capaz de entender se me explicasse não acha?

\- Bulma, você não conseguiu nem sequer enxergar através de um pequeno relatório que te demos... você achou a morte daquele homem cruel... eu vi nos seus olhos naquele dia. Sinceramente não achei que teria coragem..., mas partindo desse princípio. Kakarotto já havia matado dessa forma quando tinha apenas 11 anos... o primeiro homicídio dele foi com apenas 6 anos então não se deixe enganar apenas pela aparência... por trás daquele sorriso tem mais mortes do que você pode contar e acredite sempre tem um motivo, ele não mata apenas por prazer... ele está bem além disso.

Bulma sente seu corpo fraquejar diante das palavras de Vegeta. Graças aos céus estava sentada.

Ambos voltam a empresa, após alguns minutos Vegeta sai.

\- Bulma desmarque tudo que eu tenho para a tarde...

\- Sim senhor.

E antes que entre no elevador se vira e fala

\- Ah e Bulma... não se esqueça de hoje a noite. Use algo provocante – ela dá um sorriso malicioso para a jovem que cora instantaneamente.

Havia se esquecido de tudo isso, e agora ainda tinha mais essa. “malditos relatórios, maldito jantar.”

Então ela acessa a agenda de relação pessoal dos chefes e telefona avisando cada um deles sobre o jantar em madame Uranai.


	9. Estupidamente perigoso

Bulma estava frente a um grande espelho em eu quarto e olhava mais uma vez todo o seu visual. Estava com vestido nude que ia até o meio de suas coxas e era bem fluido apesar de curto, tinha um fino acabamento com brilhantes. o decote era profundo deixando evidenciar seu colo o que na verdade a incomodou bastante. uma maquiagem perfeita evidenciava seus olhos e boca. Algumas joias e uma pequena bolsa com o maldito smartphone.

Desce até a portaria onde um luxuoso carro preto a esperava

—Boa noite senhorita Bulma – fala o segurança abrindo-lhe a porta

— Boa noite— fala a jovem entrando no veículo

—Vamos conseguir chegar dentro do horário – fala em tom de preocupação a jovem

— Vamos atrasar alguns minutos devido ao horário, mas nada muito acima do previsto.

No Nigth Clube os convidados já estavam chegando, o anfitrião, no entanto ainda estava em sua mansão.

Algum tempo antes

Kakarotto chega em seu quarto e encontra Videl sentada no sofá aos pés da cama. Ela estava com um vestido bem simples de seda e não havia se arrumado ainda.

— Você vai vestida assim? – Kakarotto pergunta com voz de deboche – podem te confundir com uma das putas baratas e ficar por lá mesmo.

Então ele começa a tirar sua roupa enquanto Videl fica olhando para ele com desprezo, sentia raiva, nojo. E sempre dizia a si mesma para suportar aquele casamento fajuto: “são só negócios...”

— Eu não vou! – ela responde de forma seca e definitiva se impondo.

— Humm entendo... – Kakarotto dá um sorriso um tanto sádico torto de lado a olhando enquanto tirava a roupa. — E porque mesmo a princesinha não vai? – ele debocha não se sentindo nem um pouco intimidado pela garota.

— Você ainda pergunta? – Ela então se levanta encarando Kakarotto de frente. Seu olhar era mortal, expressava toda a raiva e desprezo que sentia– você quer saber? eu aguento suas mentiras, sua corrupção, suas traições... enfim eu aguento tudo! Mas sabe o que é o cúmulo? Você levar sua mulher a um prostibulo qualquer... para que Kakarotto? Quer que te veja foder outras mulheres na frente dos seus funcionários é isso? Ou só a humilhação do meu marido ser flagrado com putas baratas não é o bastante?

Videl jogou um tabloide sobre a cama, ele havia saído naquele dia mesmo, notícias quentes, fofocas que sempre vendiam e Kakarotto passa o olho na revista e dá um sorriso debochado.

— Ah sim... é sobre isso... fazer o que? – ele não se incomoda e levanta sutilmente os ombros e desce como descaso - A imagem ruim não é minha... – ele dá as costas para a jovem.

— Tem razão! A imagem é minha e estou cansada... eu sou filha de um dos mais importantes políticos desse país... e casei com um maldito bastardo obrigada! – ela cospe as palavras – quer saber? Você quer pagar de bom moço? finja sozinho eu não aguento mais isso. Todos são meros brinquedos, meros piões no seu jogo doente...

— Claro! O dinheiro e vida que você tem são ruins demais né Videl? —ele fala com uma voz suave e perigosa— Sabe quem sustenta o apoio político do amado papai? O bastardo aqui...

— Eu to pouco me lixando! Não sou um dos seus funcionários, sou sua mulher e mereço o mínimo de respeito e é o que eu quero a partir de hoje...

Kakarotto se vira de uma vez irritado com aquilo e deu um tapa forte no rosto de Videl que cai no chão com a intensidade.

— Sabe uma coisa engraçada sobre respeito Videl? – o jovem se agacha próximo dela. Ele estava com um olhar gélido e cruel. Ele puxa o cabelo de Videl a fazendo olhar para ele. – Você tem que merece-lo.

Então se levanta ainda puxando a jovem pelo cabelo.

—Acho que seu papai te mimou demais... – ele pega uma gravata e um dos seus cintos. — E está na hora de eu te ensinar sobre o verdadeiro respeito que você tanto quer... – fala com um sorriso sádico e mal.

E ela trinca o maxilar irritada, com ódio, não deixaria a mostra seu sofrer para ele, nunca mais!

— Sinto tanto Videl, mas você sabe como sou, não sou muito benevolente não é mesmo? – ele dá um sorriso alto enquanto amarra as mãos da jovem na cama com a gravata.

— Por favor.... eu... eu vou me comportar, prometo... eu...eu faço o que você quiser — Ela fala o olhando nos olhos.

— Mas é claro que você fará o que eu quiser Videl... eu sou seu dono. – Um estralo do cinto é ouvido seguida de um grito fino — o que eu falar ou fizer você abaixa a cabeça e faz entendeu?

Mais um estralo

— eu mando aqui, não importa o que você queira, o que sempre vai prevalecer é a minha vontade... —mais um estralo— você é apenas um pequeno espólio vindo do seu amado pai... —mais um estralo— para mim não é diferente de qualquer uma dessas putas baratas que levo para a cama... —mais um estralo— mais quer saber? Perdi completamente a vontade de te levar... —mais um estralo— acho que achei algo divertido para fazer com você... enfim vai ter outra serventia além de ser a porra de um buraco... me senti até mais leve se quer saber.— fala rindo de forma maligna— Mais um estralo.

— Eu vou tomar meu banho, quando voltar brinco um pouco mais com você.

A jovem fica na cama amarrada. Ele toma seu banho de forma longa e prazerosa sai vai até seu closet e coloca um terno se arruma calmamente colocando um dos seus caros relógios após ajeitar a gravata. Então se aproxima da cama, Videl tremia de medo e raiva em uma única mistura. Ele se abaixa e dá um longo beijo nos lábios dela.

— Vou sentir sua falta amor..., mas não se preocupe que guardei o melhor para o final... só o melhor para minha princesinha. – Ele fala com um sorriso diabólico.

Finalmente ele sai de casa em direção a reunião no clube.

No clube vários associados já haviam chegado. A maioria avassaladora era homens, mas haviam algumas mulheres também... afinal um negócio sórdido que tinha brecha para ambos... tudo apenas jogo de poder.

Vegeta já havia chegado e está em uma confortável poltrona bebendo seu whisky. ele levanta o pulso consultando o horário “está atrasada” pensa consigo mesmo

A casa estava tendo apresentação. Uma linda jovem loira estava no poli dance central e Vegeta a olhava, assim como ele vários outros que já estavam ali se divertiam com as garotas.

Turles adorava aquelas reuniões. Sabia que sempre dava para aproveitar o máximo e descarregar seu estresse de todo um período de trabalho que para ele não era pouco, uma vez que lidava com toda parte financeira de Kakarotto e Vegeta.

Ali nunca era falado sobre negócios... tudo era prazer e diversão.

A porta se abre e Bulma enfim entra pela porta. Os olhos de Vegeta a acompanham o coração se acelera “controle—se você não é um maldito adolescente” ela o vê e vai em direção a ele

“meu deus o que estou fazendo aqui? olha o jeito que ele tá me olhando...”

Ele fica em pé e se aproxima de Bulma

— Você está linda! – ele fala enquanto um beijo é dado no rosto da jovem—

— Obrigada! Você também está muito bem apresentável. – A jovem fala de forma cordial.

“que cordial o que? Ele está muito sexy isso sim!”

Ambos se sentam na poltrona, Bulma é servida por Vegeta com um copo de whisky. Ela pega o copo e cruza as pernas de forma sensual, ele não sabia se olhava para suas pernas ou seu decote. Por dentro queria arrancar todo aquele pano do corpo dela de uma vez e de preferência o dente...

Todos estavam finalmente ali. Menos o anfitrião

— O que houve com o maldito Kakarotto? – Vegeta fala olhando para Valery

— Senhor eu não sei já liguei diversas vezes mais ele não atende

— Rwnnr! maldição – ele rosna

A porta se abre e finalmente Kakarotto entra. Ele estampava um olhar sombrio e um sorriso diferente no rosto. Vegeta percebe que algo havia acontecido. Kakarotto cumprimenta algumas pessoas ali e então uma das garotas se aproxima dele com um copo de whisky e ao entrega-lo o beija passado a mão sobre o tórax do jovem. Então ele continua seu caminho até Vegeta.

— Olá vocês — fala animado – estão prontos para aproveitar a noite?


	10. Diversão para todos

Como se a festa começasse com ele o Dj coloca o som para rolar, e as garçonetes começam ativamente a rodar o salão. Muitas “dançarinas” estavam em mini palcos cerda por homens e havia também alguns homens para as mulheres dali

— Pelo visto a Bra e a Valery vão se divertir bastante – Bulma fala olhando para elas “não é tão ruim assim como pensei... estão até civilizados”

— Jovenzinha me vê uma taça de champanhe – Bulma pede e Vegeta a olha surpreso — que é? Sempre quis tomar! Ela termina dando um sorriso

— Claro, fique à vontade... afinal a noite é para isso mesmo— ele fala com um sorriso de canto

— Sabia que esse é o primeiro emprego que eu tenho que em plena a quarta feira estão todos em uma festa?

— Acredito! — Vegeta fala.

Após algumas taças de champanhe Bulma está completamente solta... ela ria e se divertia se juntou—se a Bra e Valery e se deu ao luxo de fazer como nos filmes que assistira colocando notas de dinheiro na roupa dos go go boys.

“ela está louca só pode!” Vegeta pensa enquanto olhava a cena.

“é o melhor dia da minha vida... quando naquela porra de FBI eu iria fazer isso sem me preocupar com porra de reputação?! Deus isso é libertador!” Bulma pensa. Definitivamente ela está bêbada.

Ela traz uma taça de um drink para Vegeta igual ao que ela estava tomando.

— O que é isso? – pergunta Vegeta arqueando o cenho

— Vamos! Não seja bobo... é gostoso. Experimenta – ela fala com um sorriso

Ele bebe “realmente é bom”

—é engolível – ele fala.

—Não seja resmungão eu sei que você gostou

Então uma música toca e Bulma fica completamente solta como uma adolescente em uma festa as escondidas.

Ela não se dá conta quando sobe em um dos minis palcos junto com Valery. Kakarotto então se senta ao lado de Vegeta e se põe a olhar a cena.

—Você sabe que ela está bêbada não sabe? — Kakarotto fala para Vegeta

— é percebi isso depois da décima taça de champanhe

— Mas ela parece finalmente livre— Kakarotto fala

— Realmente... mais sabe o que é o pior de ficar olhando para ela assim?

— Eu acho que sei sim Vegeta...— Kakarotto fala com um sorriso de canto

Ambos bebendo e apenas olhando as jovens dançando no palco de forma espontânea

— Você já viu as novas garotas? – Vegeta pergunta

Ambos olhando fixamente para o palco enquanto mantem a conversa.

— Ah sim já vi algumas... devo dizer que são muito boas... algumas ainda eram bem inexperientes...

— Humm?! Não consigo ter esse mesmo gosto que você – Vegeta fala

— Humpf! cada um com seus demônios! E dá de ombros enquanto ainda olha as duas dançando

Então Kakarotto se levanta e vai até Bulma e Valery ele se aproxima de Bulma e fala algo ao ouvido da jovem que olha para Vegeta.

“maldito Kakarotto! O que você disse para ela?”

Kakarotto puxa Valery dali indo para um dos quartos do local.

Bulma vai até o bar e pega uma garrafa de tequila com dois copos de dose e se aproxima de Vegeta

—Kakarotto falou que você adora jogar! – Bulma fala empolgada

Vegeta arqueia o cenho

“como assim jogo?”

—Vamos brincar de virar ok? Se eu ganhar eu ganho mais prazo para os relatórios o que acha?

— Ok. Mais e se perder o que eu ganho?

Ela se aproxima do ouvido jovem

– O que você quiser de mim. — Bulma fala com uma voz sensual

“ela realmente está bêbada, você vai ter coragem de se aproveitar disso? Você é melhor que isso Vegeta!”

Então a jovem enche o primeiro copo de dose e o olha com um olhar provocante. aqueles lábios vermelhos provocantes naquela pele branca. Era puro pecado.

“que se dane eu sempre me aproveito dos outros mesmos...”

Eles começam a virar suas doses. Bulma já estava bêbada o bastante, mas para Vegeta aquilo era fichinha. No sétimo copo de dose ela para e o olha de forma completamente provocante... ele não conseguiria mais se segura. Ela morde os lábios ... era o fim.

Ele a puxa pela cintura a fazendo sentar sobre seu colo. Então inicia um beijo e vai se aprofundando de forma intensa. As mãos da jovem percorrem todo o corpo de Vegeta. as mãos dele passeia palas pernas da jovem adentrando em seu vestido a fazendo arfar gemendo. Ele começa a morder o pescoço da jovem. Não queria mais se controlar. Ela estava completamente entregue a ele.

Então se levanta dali a levando pela mão até um dos quartos daquele local. A porta é fechada enfim estão a sós.

Ele avança novamente sobre a jovem, as mãos dançavam sobre o corpo um do outro. O desejo de ambos estava nítido ali... ele a empurra até a cama se deitando sobre o corpo da jovem, então suas mãos experientes abrem o vestido da jovem. Ela por sua vez tira o paletó de Vegeta jogando para o lado. então em um movimento áspero e desejo tira a gravata dele e abre toda a blusa do jovem arrancando todos os botões. Ambos desesperando pareciam dois adolescentes que teriam sua primeira vez... ele pulsava de excitação e ela por sua vez estava completamente úmida. Vegeta rasga o sutiã da jovem e avança com a boca em seus seios fartos. Ele mergulha de cara e boca neles com muito prazer os sugando.

Bulma gemia diante dos toques de Vegeta. Ele termina de tirar a roupa da jovem tirando a última peça que faltava. Ele também se livra do que sobrou de suas roupas...

Então em um movimento não esperado pela jovem abre suas pernas fazendo sua boca ir de encontro com a intimidade de Bulma... ela gemia... arfava... pedia por ele. Finalmente atingira o ápice na boca dele. Ele já estava muito dolorido... pulsando. então de uma única vez coloca todo aquele membro pulsante dentro dela que gemia enquanto gritava o nome dele. Diante do prazer ela arranhava toda a costa dele enquanto ele mordia seu pescoço. Ambos gemiam de prazer... ambos entreguem... os movimentos se tornam mais intensos...mais fortes... mais desejos... mais desesperados... finalmente atinge o ápice seguido pela jovem... ambos arfavam.

Após aquele ato. Continuaram mais algumas vezes até finalmente estarem saciados e finalmente dormirem ali.

Já passava das 2 horas da manhã e a festa parecia que não acabaria. Todos estavam entregues aos prazeres naquela noite

Kakarotto parecia insaciável Valery já estava dormindo em um dos quartos. Então o jovem pede a madame Uranai mais duas garotas das novas e ambas são levadas a um dos quartos para ele. Ambas virgens.

Então ele com toda a experiencia que tinha fez com que a jovens delirassem de prazer as fazendo ter o primeiro orgasmo da vida delas. Elas se entregaram deliciosamente aquele desconhecido... ele era manipulador e sedutor. Parecia que sabia exatamente onde tocar em um corpo para fazê-lo sentir prazer e dor.

Finalmente após todas aquelas horas ele havia finalmente se acalmado e dormido.

Só havia um problema nessas noitadas: o dia seguinte...

Valery já era acostumada. então logo cedo acorda e vai para seu apartamento se preparar para o longo dia de trabalho que aguardava. Seu corpo todo doía. Seu chefe era insaciável

Junto a ela praticamente todos vão saindo dali. Os únicos que ainda permanecem são Bra, Vegeta, Bulma e Kakarotto.

Bulma começa a ouvi um tok ao longe... sua cabeça doía ... aquele toque parecia alguém martelando algo em sua cabeça... ela tenta abrir os olhos mais não consegue... ela precisa... o maldito celular não para de tocar... ela estende a mão tentando procura-lo então percebe que não está sozinha na cama...” meu deus... o que eu fiz?” os olhos abrem rapidamente se pondo sentada na cama. Ela olha a silhueta ao seu lado. Os ombros fortes e as costas com os músculos bem definido... aquele corpo nu parecia esculpido... o cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado que antes parecia sereno dormindo “droga eu transei com meu chefe!” ela então olha para o celular e percebe onde estava então se levanta da cama tentando usar o vestido para se cobrir. Então vê que era Valery a ligando

— Oi – ela sussurra

— Porque está sussurrando Bulma?

— Fala mais baixo. Não importa...

— Você ainda está aí?

— aí é bem relativo – a jovem continua sussurrando enquanto veste sua calcinha

— Bulma preciso de alguns documentos que estão com você, hoje teremos muito trabalho os gêmeos estão chegando daqui a pouco!

— Droga... os gêmeos— murmura— tá eu chego em 1 hora no escritório.

— Bulminha não temos uma hora

— O que você quer que eu faça? Eu estou nua em quarto com uma puta ressaca! – ela fala se alterando e por fim colocando a mão sobre a boca— droga, droga, droga Bulma! — Tá bom chego em meia hora.

Ela desliga o celular e calça rapidamente seus sapatos sem fechar direito seu vestido. Ela olha para aquele homem lindo naquela cama mais uma vez “droga Bulma... agora ele vai ficar se achando”. Ela sai dali correndo chama um dos seguranças de Vegeta

— Me leva correndo para casa, é sério pisa fundo... atropele se for preciso!... “como assim atropele? Você está ficando louca?... É tudo culpa desse maldito Vegeta que fica me seduzindo!”

Ela entra no carro e motorista pisa fundo. Ela chega em tempo recorde em seu apartamento toma uma ducha rápida e troca de roupa, pega suas coisas e desce novamente. Novamente entra no carro e enquanto esse se dirige para o local do seu trabalho ela termina de arrumar.

Ela adentra o prédio e finalmente senta em sua cadeira. Abre rapidamente seu sistema enviando enfim os arquivos para Valery. Ela então retorna aos relatórios de Vegeta. Agora faltava pouco... o tempo estava passando tinha que correr... de todas formas miserável que aquela noite tinha que acabar ...seria na cama com ele “bom pelo menos ele é bom de cama...” pensa enquanto vira mais uma xícara de café. “o que eu estou pensando! Isso não vai se repetir... ou talvez vai? ... será que vai?...talvez eu gostaria novamente...”


	11. Um copo de café

O elevador se abre. Era ele, mas não estava só havia mais alguém. Como conseguia. Mais uma vez estava perfeito. Alinhado preciso.

—Bom dia senhorita – a voz soa firme e cordial como toda manhã— acredito que os relatórios já estejam prontos não é mesmo – ele arqueia o cenho a encarando maliciosamente.

— Bom dia senhor Vegeta. – ‘como ele é maldito... como eu terminei os relatórios? entre as tarefas que fiz ou enquanto você me devorava na noite?” até as 14hrs estarão todos em sua mesa. – Responde de forma fria e precisa.

“isso que dá você dormir com seu chefe” Bulma pensa

Ele dá um leve sorriso de canto. Então Vegeta, Gohan e Turles se dirigem até a sala de Vegeta.

Antes de entrar ele grita

—Não quero ser interrompido até terminar aqui mulher!

“ótimo agora tenho tempo de terminar!” Bulma pensa consigo

Já era 10 horas da manhã e finalmente Kakarotto acorda,

— Estou um lixo!... Preciso de uma droga de café... que horas são? – ele então olha para seu pulso e coça os olhos. — ótimo... 10hrs da manhã e eu em um prostíbulo!

Ele então levanta. Na cama dormia as duas jovens ainda da noite anterior... ele olha para jovens nuas sobre a cama e então dá um sorriso malicioso passando a mão sobre queixo.

—Não. você tem assuntos para concluir— murmura. Finalmente se veste, mas diferente de Vegeta ele não põe o maldito colete nem seu blazer... olhando agora... realmente estava acabado...Somente de calça e camisa mal abotoada deixando parte de seu tórax exposto... realmente estava parecendo um daqueles playboyzinhos sem preocupações. A grava é coloca envolta de seu pescoço sem dá o nó, parecia como um pedaço de pano apenas pendurado.

Ele sai e não vê mais ninguém ali... então sai e vê que não havia mais nenhum de seus seguranças...realmente todos haviam começado o dia.

mas uma vez... então ele entra em seu Koenigsegg CCXR . “ainda preciso de um maldito café!” então ele toma uma rota diferente do que faz normalmente. Ele olha em seu celular 20 chamadas perdidas...— puta merda! — fala alto

— Foda-se!... eu preciso do maldito café... onde tem um café descente nessa maldita cidade.! — esbraveja consigo mesmo.

Finalmente ele acha um café. Era pequeno e bem simplório

—Humpf! Tomara que tenha um café descente. – Ele resmunga mais uma vez.

Ele para o carro do outro lado da rua e desce. Ainda estava acabado da noite anterior.

Ele se senta em uma das pequenas mesas daquele lugar...

—Que decadência Kakarotto...— fala mais uma vez para si mesmo os olhos ainda forçavam enxergar com exatidão... aquele lugar era claro demais.

Uma jovem de cabelos negros se aproxima da mesa. Era uma simples garçonete com seu uniforme, cor de rosa. Lembrava uma Barbie girl se não fosse pelo cabelo negro preso em um coque preciso. Os olhos também eram negros, e apesar de ser uma simples garçonete tinha lá sua beleza. A boca perfeitamente delineada com um lindo batom carmim. Os olhos eram como um filhote de gato pidão.

— Bom dia senhor. O que vai querer hoje. — Ela fala gentilmente

— Um café bem forte sem açúcar— ele soa ríspido

— Algo para acompanhar?

“você é surda? Eu só quero um maldito café!”

— Não. Apenas o café

— Olha pela cara que o senhor está diria que precisa bem mais que um café! – a jovem fala com visível deboche.

“quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Ela não sabe quem eu sou?”

A jovem se retira e ele a segue com o olhar. Ela volta com o café e um comprimido

Ela coloca na frente do jovem

— O que é isso? – ele pergunta ríspido

— Um analgésico. pelo que vejo sua noite foi bem longa né? A dor começa após o café. – Ela dá um piscada em meio ao sorriso.

“quanta insolência..., mas tenho que admitir tem um belo sorriso.”

— Ele dá um gole no café “é bom... um café descente!” a jovem sai dali. parecia não se preocupar com quem ele era... nem o que ele fazia.

A cabeça dói “maldita”

Ele toma o comprimido.

Após findada a xícara ela a chama novamente desça vez pede algo para comer... gostou do café e resolve fazer seu dejejum naquele local simplório.

A jovem anota seu pedido e mais uma vez sai dali o deixando sozinho. Após alguns minutos ela retorna com a bandeja. Então coloca sobre a mesa dele. Quando ela vai sair ele segura a mão da jovem.

—Qual o seu nome mesmo? É falta de educação não se apresentar. — Ele soa mandão e controlador

—Come tudinho e eu falo — a jovem fala dando um sorriso.

“como assim? Realmente ela não sabe quem eu sou ou está brincando com a sorte?”

— Você não sabe quem eu sou... sabe? – ele pergunta sério arqueando o cenho

— Eu deveria? – ela responde com um olhar firme e impetuoso arqueando a sobrancelha perfeitamente alinhada.

A voz soa erótica ao seu ouvido.

Ele a olha como se analisasse cada parte de seu corpo até enfim soltar sua mão

Ele se volta a sua mesa e se põe a comer. “definitivamente ela não me conhece... isso me incomoda?” Em um lugar em que todos ao seu redor soavam falsos e bajuladores aquele era a primeira vez que ele não era ninguém... na última vez que se sentiu assim era muito pequeno... tão pequeno a ponto de ter vagas lembranças apenas... quase fantasmas de uma vida passada.

Então ele finalmente termina seu café. Então pede a conta. A jovem prontamente a leva. Ele leva a mão nos bolsos. “droga onde está minha carteira?”

Ele passou as mãos em todos os seus bolsos e a garota o olha em cada movimento.

—Esqueceu a carteira? – ela pergunta com um sorriso de deboche—

— Eu vou ligar para alguém— ele responde frio e irritado—

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. você me paga me lanche da próxima vez e ficamos quites – a jovem se aproxima do jovem e com a caneta anota seu número em um guardanapo dando uma piscadinha.

“tá de sacanagem comigo... eu sou m maldito filha da puta dono dessa porra dessa cidade...”

— Mas como sabe se eu voltarei a te procurar? – ele pergunta incrédulo diante da ação da jovem

— Eu não sei..., mas a vida é uma só não é mesmo? Prefiro acreditar que vai voltar...

Então a jovem se vira saindo com a bandeja

— Ei! – ele chama, a jovem se vira novamente— Você não me disse seu nome...

—Chichi... esse é o meu nome – a jovem fala abrindo um sorriso

Ele ainda a olhava estático. Admirado pela simplicidade da jovem. Ela realmente sabia o que queria... e isso era algo que ele realmente admirava em uma mulher.

Seu celular toca mais uma vez

— O que Valery?

— Senhor gostaríamos da presença do senhor para resolver algumas situações hoje.

— Só vou estar depois do almoço, até lá não me perturbe mais.

Ele desliga o celular

Finalmente se levanta e vai até o seu carro. “Ela era realmente real?”

A caminho até sua casa é movido por pensamentos sobre aquela manha~.

Finalmente ele entra em sua casa. Ao chegar no quarto Videl ainda estava amarrada sobre a cama. Ela entra em pânico quando ele entra no cômodo. Ele a olha como se analisasse a situação. O que faria? Queria continuar com aquilo mesmo? Seu olhar era crítico... analítico... distante. Uma neblina estava se aproximando de sua mente.

Ele a solta e vai até o banheiro. Precisava de um bom banho, dessa vez a banheira seria útil depois de muito tempo. Nada é dito. Ela não se mexe na cama, estava estática, Temorosa. seu corpo ainda exibia as marcas da noite anterior.

Tinha medo de falar algo e provocar a fúria dele mais uma vez. Então apenas ficou encolhida naquela cama.

Kakarotto se perde em seus pensamentos.

—Cala a boca... ele já tem tamanho suficiente para entender como a vida funciona... – um homem grita com uma mulher, um tapa ecoa no ar – você quer respeito? Então tem que merece-lo! Seja pela força... seja pelo medo... me entendeu seu bastartinho?

—Sim senhor— a criança fala.

A pequena criança de cabelos bagunçados estava no chão com um corte no lábio superior ele encarava seu pai com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e o sangue descendo se misturando as lagrimas no chão.

— Limpe essa cara e seque essas lágrimas... você é uma decepção... uma vergonha. Um homem de verdade não mostra suas fraquezas. – O homem fala de forma fria enquanto se retira do local.

Então as palavras da garota do café ecoavam em sua mente...

“eu deveria?”

Ela realmente não fazia ideia de quem ele era... de tudo que ele faz na vida... de todo o seu mal... ela era a única ponta de luz que ele viu a anos em todo mundo sujo que vivia.

Ele permanece nesse pensamento.

Valery estava no aeroporto juntamente com alguns seguranças. Enfim os gêmeos haviam chegado.

O jato particular abre sua porta e os passageiros começam a desembarcar. Toda uma comitiva. E finalmente o primeiro aparece seguido do outro gêmeo.

Ambos eram bem característicos russo. Os cabelos loiros beiravam branco. a pele era extremamente branca. eles pareceriam demasiadamente jovens..., mas quem era ela para julgar... seu chefe era tão jovem quanto eles.

A jovem se aproxima, era bela e fria. A boca perfeitamente delineada em um batom vermelho que realçava ainda mais o branco da sua pele e o negro da maquiagem de seus olhos se contrastava com o lilás dos seus olhos. O irmão também tinha o mesmo aspecto da jovem tinha cabelos espetados mais perfeitamente alinhados em um topete quase branco, e os olhos assim como a irmã eram lilás. Ambos andavam em uma sincronia perfeita. Definidamente eram gêmeos apesar de não serem do mesmo sexo, poderiam facilmente dizer que eram idênticos

— Olá. Eu Wiss e essa é minha irmã Vados. – Ele fala com um sorriso gentil

— Olá eu Valery, a assistente pessoal do senhor Kakarotto eu vou acompanhe-los por um tour em nossa cidade e finalizar no hotel que ficaram

— Excelente! – exclama os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eles então começam sua excursão ao lado de Valery.

As 14hr Vegeta estava de volta à sua sala. Então Bulma entra com os relatórios.

— Humpf! É você mulher! — rosna Vegeta, estava estressado “ela não tem culpa, se controle”

— Os seus relatórios estão prontos – ela fala de forma fria

—Vamos logo com isso então. — A voz soa áspera

Bulma então repassa todos os relatórios de forma precisa. Colocando Vegeta a par de tudo. Então quando ela finalmente finaliza o telefone de Vegeta toca

— Oi Valery

—Os gêmeos já estão no hotel. Deixei—os à vontade com livre acesso aos nossos cassinos. Tudo ficou acertado para amanhã as 18hr no clube do sr Yamcha.

— O Kakarotto já está ciente de tudo?

— Desculpe senhor, mas não consegui contato com ele. Ele desligou seu telefone e disse que não queria ser incomodado hoje, então preciso de alguém respondendo por ele. Tem uma papelada enorme no escritório... desculpe incomoda-lo senhor Vegeta, mas ele está tendo um daqueles surtos.

— Tudo bem Valery vou ver o que faço – Vegeta fala massageando a têmpora de forma firme.

Bulma o olhava, ele realmente estava tenso, estava preocupado.

“ele tinha que surtar perto de um encontro tão importante assim? Maldito Kakarotto, vai sobrar tudo para mim mais uma vez!” Vegeta estava pensando consigo quando sentiu duas mãos leves sobre seus ombros.


	12. O quarto do panico

Após alguns minutos aquelas mãos o relaxaram completamente... havia se esquecido de tudo completamente ... se concentrava apenas nos toques daquelas mãos quentes e macias, estavam literalmente fazendo mágica. Como ela sabia fazer a coisa certa na hora exata!

— Está melhor? — aquela voz doce o pergunta ao aproximar os lábios do ouvido dele provocando ondas de extremo êxtase por seu corpo, eriçou-se por um momento, parecia um adolescente pervertido ao lado dela—

— Sim, obrigada— fala com uma voz calma e relaxada com o toque de excitação.

Então a garota de cabelos azuis vendo que já havia realmente tirado aquele humor de morte de Vegeta, para e se senta novamente a frente de seu chefe.

— Vamos concluir os documentos de hoje? – ela pergunta séria.

— Vou encerrar por hoje. Escuta tenho que despachar algumas mercadorias. Você pode fazer isso para mim hoje? Infelizmente vou ter que ir até o escritório do Kakarotto resolver alguns problemas e essas mercadorias não podem passar de hoje.

— Claro chefe.

— Ótimo vou enviar para seu e-mail tudo que precisa mulher.

Bulma pegava tudo que descobria daquela empresa e mantinha seus relatórios arquivando suas provas. Tudo era compactado ao final do dia em um microchip que ela guardava em um armário numa das estações da cidade.

Mas algumas coisas ecoavam consideravelmente em sua mente de um conversa que teve a um tempo com Vegeta:

“A sede de poder não é tudo... ele me deu uma visão de contaminação que poucos tem da vida e talvez um dia você possa compartilhar dessa visão. Então quem o teme ou tem medo ou admiração.”

O que Vegeta queria dizer sobre aquilo?

Então ela retorna ao seu local de trabalho e põe-se a fazer o que Vegeta pediu, saindo dali em seguida para cumprir os despachos.

No final do dia finalmente Bulma estava em seu apartamento separando algumas coisas que levaria para a casa de Vegeta. Não sabia a real necessidade disso mais enfim eram ordens.

Então desce e entrega a mala a um dos seguranças que a põe no porta malas. Ela entra no carro e vai até a casa de Vegeta.

Ao chegar ao local ela fica impressionada com o tamanho do local. Uma mansão para ninguém por defeito. Ele morava ali sozinho mesmo?

O carro estaciona na porta principal do local. Vegeta a recebe na porta.

— bem-vinda a minha humilde casa— fala com visível escárnio

— Ah sim obrigada. Notei toda simplicidade – a jovem fala com sarcasmo.

Eles entram no local era tudo impecável. Tudo muito moderno. Muitas paredes de vidro. Era um local saído de umas da revista que ela lia a vida toda.

Ele a leva até o seu quarto. “graças a deus não vamos dividir a mesma cama” pensa consigo mesmo.

— Bulma o maior motivo de você ficar comigo é para treinar sua sincronia.

— Como assim?

— Bom você vai se passar por minha companheira, o maior interesse em fechar o negócio será seu. Toda análise terá que ser sua. Eles têm que pensar que tudo veio da sua cabecinha... e eu como bom “marido” quero te presentear com seu primeiro negócio solo. Toda negociação é em seu nome...

“não poderia fazer isso com ela..., mas tinha que fazer. ela precisa entender como a roda girava ali”

— O que vocês querem que eu faça? Que entre em uma sala e simplesmente negocie qualquer coisa com um bando de russos que eu mal entendi a porcaria do relatório sobre eles?

— Exatamente... deixe sua mente aberta... todo detalhe ali fará diferença... cada palavra, cada gesto... cada expressão. então cuidado onde pisa... Kakarotto não se importaria de perder esse negócio, mas ele parece realmente animado em fechar então não o desaponte. — Fala em tom sombrio. Considere como seu primeiro negócio.

Bulma fica confusa e preocupada. Como tudo ocorreria. Pelo pouco que passou com Valery organizando tal reunião ela realmente não sabia como funcionaria na pratica. Vegeta passaria horas ali com ela repassando com ela detalhes daquele encontro e deles como um casal. Bulma tentava absorver o máximo possível.

Na manhã seguinte ambos descem e uma farta mesa já estava posta para o café da manhã

“então é assim que é ter grana... poderia me acostumar com isso!” pensa Bulma enquanto come.

O homem apenas se põe a tomar um café preto simples e uma torrada

Por um momento ela pensou que estava parecendo uma desesperada comendo tanto... bom se comparada a ele que não comia praticamente nada realmente ela estava.

Ele lia um jornal e parecia despreocupado... pareciam uma linda família americana, coisa de tv sabe...

Ele a olhava pelo jornal, parecia uma criança que havia ganhado o presente de natal fora de época. Ele dá um sorriso de canto diante da cena.

“como poderia ser linda até mesmo daquele jeito? Poderia passar todos os dias com ela assim... todas as manhãs vê-la tomando café...nunca havia visto isso em seus pais... bom na verdade não havia visto muito sentimento em toda sua família tudo sempre era muito mecânico tudo sempre era muito formal e rígido. Seu pai sempre foi um homem de pulso firme... teve muito pouco contato direto com o velho tendo passado mais tempo com sua mãe, tutores e a madrasta. A única coisa que aprendeu realmente com sua mãe postiça era manipular a situação e isso ela fazia como ninguém. A única pessoa que ela nunca conseguiu manipular fora Kakarotto... ironia? Talvez...”

Então é tirado de seus pensamentos pelo celular. Uma troca de mensagens é feita.

—Temos que sair agora— fala de forma ríspida

—Mas já – fala a jovem comendo

—Sim. Temos muito trabalho hoje.

Eles se levantam e Bulma pega uma última torrada que vai comendo até o carro.

O dia estava muito agitado e todos estavam preocupados Kakarotto ainda não havia aparecido então Vegeta vai até a mansão do irmão para tira-lo de lá nem que fosse a força.

E Vegeta chega ao local acompanhado de Bulma.

Se a mansão de Vegeta era aquilo tudo... a de Kakarotto era o reflexo de toda a ostentação e poder do jovem, puta que pariu era muito dinheiro... nem nos seus sonhos, Bulma imaginaria um local como aquele. Nunquinha!

Eles chagam a entrada da casa “se é que se pode chamar assim” pensara a garota.

—Onde está ele? – pergunta Vegeta ríspido a empregada.

— Está no quarto exclusivo senhor – a mulher fala de forma apreensiva.

E para Vegeta ou os funcionários, ele está ali só indicava realmente uma coisa. Ele havia tido um dos seus surtos..., mas porque agora? O que provocaria uma crise de tal extensão em alguém como Kakarotto? Normalmente essas crises durariam apenas uma ou duas horas no máximo e eram terrivelmente destrutivas, mas nunca – bom, pelo menos a alguns anos – ela durara horas a dentro.

Vegeta sobe até o quarto, dito em questão ele bate na porta.

—Já disse que não quero ser interrompido – uma voz fria e cruel é ouvida. Odiava que incomodasse de qualquer maneira.

Bulma treme, Vegeta percebe.

— Fique aqui fora entendeu? – ele perguntou e ela consentiu, tinha de confessar que estava extremamente curiosa agora.

Vegeta entra no quarto e depois de alguns minutos no local ele sai com uma cara visivelmente transtornada.

— Vamos espera-lo lá em baixo – ele fala frio e ríspido.

Bulma nota que ele tinha um lenço sujo de sangue nas mãos e fica se perguntando o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto?

“frio... e sórdido demais... até para ela. Se ela tivesse acesso aquela visão provavelmente pegaria o primeiro avião e fugiria dali. E ele não a culparia.

Após uma hora deles sentados no confortável sofá. Finalmente Kakarotto desce. Ele estava ótimo na visão de Bulma. Perfeitamente alinhado e de semblante sereno. O que havia acontecido naquele quarto?

—Bom dia Bulma! — fala com um sorriso cordial

— Bom dia senhor Kakarotto. – A moça retribui o sorriso

— Eu vou no meu carro se não se importam

—Você acha que está bem para dirigir? – pergunta Vegeta cruzando os braços e arqueando o cenho o encarando

— Claro, estou ótimo. Porque não estaria— responde o jovem com um sorriso quase mortal

— Eu vou com você— Vegeta insiste

—EU NÃO PRECISO DE BABÁ – Kakarotto fala em um tom alto e agressivo o sorriso havia se desfeito de seus lábios. Seus olhos eram a fúria pura.

Tanto Bulma como Vegeta dão um passo para trás quase como instantaneamente.

— Eu vou tomar um ar e encontro vocês no clube do yamcha para acertamos o que falta ok? —o jovem havia se contido e fala de forma suave e formal mais num tom ainda ameaçador.

— Tudo bem então, vamos Bulma – Vegeta responde seco

Ele se retira dali e entra no carro com Bulma. Kakarotto se dirige até seu carro que estava logo atrás do de Vegeta.

Um segurança o entrega a chave e ele entra. Ambos saem dali. Porem tomam rumos diferente.

— O que houve com ele? – Bulma questiona

—Fantasmas... apenas isso. Não me faça mais perguntas tolas —Vegeta soa perturbado ainda.

Bulma fica o olhando

Algo aconteceu...sem dúvidas aconteceu. O que havia provocado aquilo e o que havia naquele quarto... o que ele fez durante esses dias?

Ela observa Vegeta fazendo uma ligação.

—Oi, sou eu. Preciso que façam uma limpeza para mim... não dessa vez na casa dele vou avisar aos empregados. obrigada.

A ligação é encerrada.

“como assim uma limpeza? O que Kakarotto havia feito?” Bulma fica estarrecida em pensamento o que aquele homem perigoso fazia quando surtava?


	13. Um dia especial

Kakarotto precisava respirar... precisava se acalmar...sem dúvidas passou do limite... sem dúvida perdeu seu controle emocional... despois de tantos anos... porque?

Aquela lembrança voltava a ele novamente... precisava esquece-la... precisava de um café.

Ele volta novamente aquele local. Quando ele entra procura pela jovem que havia o atendido.

— A Chichi... bom ela está na faculdade agora. — Um homem muito alto e gordo fala

— Mas ela trabalha em qual horário aqui... –a jovem pergunta enquanto bebe sua xicara de café sentado ao pequeno balcão dali

—Normalmente ela fica alternando, sabe por causa do curso na faculdade, então as aulas se intercalam entre manha tarde e noite.

—Entendo. — Responde sem emoção

— Como é seu nome mesmo meu jovem? – o mais velho, pergunta.

—Kakarotto – o jovem fala com a cabeça baixa se concentrando no café.

—por acaso você está se engraçando com a minha princesinha? – o mais velho pergunta arqueando o cenho

Kakarotto quase se engasga com o café

—Sua princesinha? Ela é sua esposa? — ele pergunta nervoso “porque estou nervoso... eu não tenho medo... eu coloco medo...droga... vou ter que mata-lo agora.”

Uma gargalhada vigorosa é ouvida...

—Não! Chichi é minha filha...

— Hã?! Ah sim sua filha... – ele se acalma e solta a arma que havia levado a mão para pegar no coldre em sua cintura.

— Bom o que você quer mesmo com ela meu jovem? o homem questiona

— Eu fiquei devendo uma refeição aqui, havia saído tão apressado que deixei a carteira então vim pagar.

— Ah essa Chichi... sempre com um bom coração. — Fala enquanto balança a cabeça —Você trabalha em algum desses cassinos, não é? É algum dos seguranças? Dá pra ver pela sua roupa...

“eu pareço um segurança? Como ousa... eu...” pensa com raiva Kakarotto quando seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo homem

—Claro. Parece ser um bom homem... honesto... poucos viriam pagar algo assim. Geralmente é mais fácil ignorar sabia? – o homem fala calmamente.

“honesto?” mais uma vez ele se engasga com o café

Se havia uma palavra que jamais o definiria era isso: honesto. Soou como uma piada ingrata e sem graça.

“Um homem bom e honesto... que decadente Kakarotto... a que nível de desespero você chegou? Precisa vir no subúrbio ver alguém que nem sabe quem você é para depois se deparar com isso...”

—Putz! – murmura. Kakarotto pega a carteira e puxa uma nota de 100 U$ põe no balcão e pega um copo de café.

Ele se levanta e vai saindo

— Quer que eu avise que você a procurou – o homem pergunta

—Tanto faz—Kakarotto responde sem emoção.

Ele vai até o seu carro e pega o pedaço de papel que a jovem havia anotado seu número. Ele pega o celular e salva o número da jovem... ligaria? Talvez... precisa absorve algumas coisas.

“bom e honesto...”

Então ele finalmente vai para o seu escritório. Quando entra todos os olhares se desviam para o chefe que carregava um maldito copo de café barato..., mas como era bom aquele maldito café.

— Voltem ao trabalho seus bastardos – ele dá a ordem de forma rígida. Então como mágica tudo volta ao seu lugar.

— Que bom que está de volta chefe — Valery se aproxima do homem com semblante frio

Deixei em sua mesa todos os relatórios e uma cópia do cronograma de hoje à noite.

— Perfeito. como sempre impecável ne Valery?

— Obrigada senhor

Ele para o seu caminho até sua sala e se vira para sua assistente atrás dele

— Valery se você me conhecesse hoje, você diria que eu seria um homem bom ou honesto? – ele pergunta em visível dúvida franzindo o cenho.

Valery se espanta com a pergunta.

—Bom senhor, seria difícil para mim simplesmente responder. Mas sendo sincera seu semblante não remeteria muito bem isso...

— Como assim semblante? — ele pergunta arqueando ainda mais o cenho

—Como se fosse uma aura... energia sei lá... você não emana boas energias... então para mim se te conhecesse hoje, não diria que o senhor é bom... já honesto é relativo...

Ela esperava tudo que ele gritasse, a respondesse ... enfim...

Mas ele simplesmente bebeu mais um gole de café e se virou continuando seu trajeto até sua sala

“definitivamente ele não está bem!” pensou Valery

As horas passam e parece que Kakarotto havia finalmente voltado ao normal. Ele vai até sua casa. Videl não estava mais... tudo estava como antes... ele dá um sorriso de canto

—Sempre cuidadoso irmão.

Ele toma um longo banho e vai até seu closet. Ele paga um dos seus melhores ternos. E se veste, coloca um dos mais caros relógios e assim vai se aprontando para aquela noite.

Vegeta e Bulma também estavam se arrumando todos deveriam estar perfeitamente alinhados. Todos deveriam estar acima de qualquer impressão.

Vegeta usava um terno azul marinho muito luxuoso e bem-acabado.

Bulma usava um belo vestido azul combinando com as madeixas ele tinha uma fenda até a coxa e um caimento fino. Suas sandálias combinavam perfeitamente. toda a produção, maquiagem tudo impecável. Quando ela desce pelas escadas Vegeta dá um enorme suspiro “está deslumbrante... perfeita como uma rainha”

Então ele estende o Braço como um cavalheiro. Ambos vão até seu carro Vegeta abre a porta para a jovem que se senta ao seu lado.

Após algum tempo chegam ao clube de Yamcha. O cara era um cretino, mas era bom de lábia. O que fazia várias mulheres entrarem para o clube dele. De todos os lugares que estivera aquele definitivamente era o pior. Era barato e realmente acima de qualquer suspeita

Aos fundos do clube num espaço amplo que lembrava um amplo salão tudo havia sido milimetricamente preparado.

O lugar possuía grandes colunas ricamente decoradas, uma fonte artificial e uma longa mesa com confortáveis sofás em volta muita iluminação. Um clima de boate e muitas gaiolas com garotos e garotas dançando dentro. Muita comida e bebida circulando todo o tempo, mas seria VIP.

Lá estava a comitiva dos gêmeos junto com eles, seus seguranças, advogados etc.

Do lado de cá estavam, Turles, Gohan, Bra, alguns seguranças, Bulma e Vegeta e por fim Kakarotto.


	14. O ás de espada e a mafia Russa

— Senhor Kakarotto é um prazer finalmente conhece-lo – fala a Vados dando um leve beijo na boca de Kakarotto ao selar os lábios.

— Contenha-se Vados, olha os modos! – Whiss fala em meio a um sorriso jovial.

—Só estou sendo como uma americana, não é mesmo senhor Kakarotto? – A jovem fala com uma voz sensual enquanto segura na gravata de Kakarotto. Os lábios mantinham-se roçando aos dele que tinha um ar tão malicioso quanto o dela.

— Claro...e muito bem perceptiva devo dizer – ele responde em meio a um sorriso malicioso. Mordeu o lábio a encarando quando a mulher de cabelos platinados mordiscara sua boca ao se afastar, os quadris mexiam-se sensualmente no caminhar hipnótico e provocantemente vulgar. —Bom acho que devemos começar nosso jantar, não é mesmo?

Então todos se sentam em frente aquela mesa. Não precisou de muito para os garçons começarem a servir, comidas reinadas, exóticas, caras, champanhe distribuído, whisky caro, vodca, vinho... as opões iam do Foie gras, as lagostas, camarões gigantes, files com trufa negra... uma combinação de ostentação com a conta que soava como algumas moedas para alguns dos presentes ali. Todos comiam e bebiam e haviam várias garotas de programa no local, seria uma horrível decoração, se eles não fossem quem fosse e o motivo de estarem ali era totalmente ilícito, porque no fim, todos eles estavam diretamente ligados a toda aquela sujeira. Gaiolas penduradas tinham dançarinas e dançarinos, um entretenimento bem vulgar, mas por eles apreciado. Tinha uma música rodando sempre ao fundo mantendo o som dançante. Bulma se mantinha próximo de Vegeta. Em meio a carinhos combinados e toques leves. Sorrisos e um fingimento, como a senhora Vegeta! Deveras ela estava adorando toca-lo e ser o objeto de atenção do homem de cabelos chamas.

Bra usava um vestido com dupla fenda com suas pernas bem a mostra era um longo vestido vermelho fluido. Flertava abertamente, e o fazia sem menor cerimônia com Vados, algo que estava verdadeiramente chamando a atenção de Kakarotto. Principalmente dada a corda que Vados dava em sua pequena prodígio.

Após o jantar todos estavam prontos para conversas mais abertas,

—Fiquei sabendo que era a primeira vez de ambos em Las Vegas ... o que acharam? – pergunta Kakarotto de forma extrovertida degustando o whisky.

—Bem pitoresca, aprazível quase. — Whiss fala enquanto coloca um camarão empanado na boca.

— O que houve com sua esposa senhor Kakarotto – perguntou Vados deixando evidenciado suas notórias intenções - percebi que ela não veio - Vados usava um vestido preto de mangas longas e amplo decote deixando bem evidenciado seus fartos seios. O vestido era longo e de fenda dupla nas coxas tinha uma meia ¾ com uma cinta liga tudo preto e sua bota de cano curto. Só tinha uma palavra que definia bem aquela mulher: luxuria.

Whiss por outro lado usava um belo terno preto com uma gravata vermelho vinho e excêntrica em destaque.

— Ela estava meio indisposta hoje — ele responde com um sorriso maligno— mais manda seus cumprimentos.

A Garota de cabelos platinados acena com a cabeça e tinha um sorriso por igual malicioso. Então se aproxima ainda mais de kakarotto ao se levantar do seu lugar e sentar-se bem ao lado dele.

— Bom. percebi que sua assassina gosta de espadas não é mesmo— Vados pergunta visivelmente interessada deixando o olhar correr pelo corpo de Bra.

— A Bra, sim sem dúvida – Vegeta responde curto e direto.

Ele analisava todo aquele joguinho de gostos e interesses, meio que ainda como um bom protetor não gostava de certas insinuações de Bra, mas a garota definitivamente havia se tornado um espelho do maldito Kakarotto que pervertera sua linda garotinha de cabelos azuis, e por falar em azuis, a sua mão deslizou sutil pela coxa leitosa da mulher que agora fingia tão deliciosamente bem ser sua senhora. Ele então se aproximou do ouvido de Bulma e disse:

—é agora que o jogo começa, presta atenção nos detalhes.

Ela consente com a cabeça.

— Poderia nos dá uma palhinha querida? – Whiss fala agradavelmente.

Bra fica em pé e olha para um dos homens ao lado de Whiss, sabia que ele era um dos cavaleiros da morte – assim que era conhecidos os assassinos do clã Black Angel da máfia russa.

Então Vados fica em pé e diz:

— Se concentre nos meus olhos, bebê... não perca o foco, ou pode machucar esse lindo rostinho de anjo, o que realmente seria uma pena.

Então ambas sobem sobre aquela longa mesa. Enquanto os convidados retiram seus copos e taças da mesma, os garçons agilmente tiraram todas as peças, louças, travessas, foi questão de poucos minutos e ela se tornara limpa para o palco de uma disputa. Ambas então se encaravam, analíticas, interessadas, atiçadas, atraídas e formou-se a excitante tensão entre elas que fez Kakarotto vibrar de tesão.

Duas pessoas se aproximam, Vados pega seu par de lâminas e Bra faz o mesmo.

As espadas se encontram no centro, os olhares são fixos uma na outra. Cada mínimo movimento seria notado. Então as lâminas se afastam iniciando um lindo balé entre elas, os golpes eram perfeitos o som das lâminas se encontrando era magnifico era um espetáculo tanto para os olhos quanto para os ouvidos ... Bulma olhava com preocupação. Nunca havia visto nada como aquilo, era perigoso em demasiado, os estalos de fogo do choque das lâminas riscavam o ar, era tão rápido e preciso. Num rápido movimento de Vados, Bra é derrubada sobre a mesa e a mulher de cabelos platinados cruza perigosamente uma das lâminas ao rosto de Bra. Então a jovem de madeixas azuis é fitada de cima por Vados. um fino filete de sangue escorre do fino corte no rosto de Bra e o sorriso de Vados de forma. Para a garota de cabelos azuis, se tornara ainda mais excitante, mas provocou Vados quando levou a língua de encontro a gota rubra que escorria por sua pele leitosa.

—Doce... – a garota fala enquanto encarava Vados... ela tinha um sorriso diabólico o que atiçou o fetiche de Vados. “Ela não estava lutando a sério.” E ela sabia, rosnou por puro ego, a queria por puro desejo, sua persão brincava em sua mente ao imaginar o final daquela noite deliciosamente calculada.

Então em um rápido movimento de pernas, Bra derrubou Vados e se joga para frente se levantando, só que diferente de Vados ela cruza a espada sobre o pescoço de Vados que enfim solta suas lâminas em sinal de rendição. A jovem exibe um sorriso fatal nos lábios, sim... era só o começo daquela noite.

Todos começam a aplaudir.

— Isso é superioridade... são pequenos jogos de poder – Vegeta sussurra mais uma vez aos ouvidos de Bulma.

—Magnifico... devo dizer irmãzinha que fiquei um tiquinho desapontado – Whiss fala em meio a sorrisos e deboche gesticulando.

O olhar de Vados e Whiss se cruzam. Então ambos olham para os seguranças que abrem diversas maletas sobre a mesa.

— Eu tenho todo tipo de material que precisem... eu abasteço qualquer volume que se faça necessário... meus armamentos são o bastante para suprir até o maior dos exércitos... os valores.... não são negociáveis... – Vados fala de forma calculada e precisa.

Kakarotto balança seu copo de whisky e leva aos lábios enquanto encarava Vados.

—Muito bem! Ele se levanta e olhando dentre o mostruário ali ofertado escolhe uma e pega uma arma. Encaixa o pente na mesma, examina, sente o peso, e a admira com o quem despia uma mulher, tudo isso olhando fixo nos olhos azuis arroxeados de Vados que sentia a excitação dominando-a com o olhar daquele homem. Kakarotto então arma sua mira apontando em uma das pilastras. Um disparo é ouvido. Ele olha atentamente o local em que a bala agora estava alojada. Ele move a cabeça de um lado para outro como se procurava um ângulo bom para olhar aquele buraco na parede.

Ele já havia sentindo, sabia com quem negociava, na verdade mal colocara as mãos na pequena arma já tivera certeza. O sorriso meio sínico brotou nos lábios dele.

Todos em silencio... Vados e Whiss olhavam com certa atenção ao seu anfitrião. Definitivamente ele era peculiar como dizia seus relatórios.

— Bom é isso! —ele exclama finalmente. — Bulma pode por favor...— ele mostra uma cara de tédio.

Todos os olhares se voltam para Bulma.

“tem que aprender a ver além das linhas de um relatório...” nesse pensamento ela se levanta e vai até Kakarotto. Ela pega a arma como se examinasse os mínimos detalhes dela... então a jovem prepara novamente a arma e aponta para o mesmo local que Kakarotto havia atirado anteriormente. Ela respira profundamente e faz uma leve mira com olhos. Um novo disparo é ouvido. A nova bala se aloja quase que ao lado da primeira. A distância seria mínima.

Ela para por alguns segundos. Olha para kakarotto, Vados e Whiss.

Estava claro para Bulma, não poderia ser tão óbvio assim? Ou será que poderia? Tinha que arriscar. Qual era o seu papel ali afinal?

“quando se quer ganhar uma barganha se usa distração baby, é assim que os mágicos ganham a vida, um truque após o outro, ganha quem blefa melhor, ou quem tem a melhor distração!” a voz de vegeta ecoou em sua mente da conversa de mais cedo enquanto ela ajeitava a sua grava antes de virem.

—Devo dizer belo tiro..., mas o que isso tem a ver com a nossa negociação? – Whiss pergunta de forma sínica?

Bulma levanta uma das mãos em sinal de silencio. Vegeta a olhava atentamente. Os olhos de Bulma passeiam por todo aquele material. E se voltam para Vegeta.

—Acho que não temos interesse no negócio não é mesmo querido? – Bulma fala com um sorriso fatal encarando Vados.

—Como assim? O negociante não é Kakarotto? - Vados pergunta confusa.

Kakarotto apenas senta novamente em seu lugar pegando novamente a sua taça.

Vegeta cruza os braços e diz em resposta a Bulma:

—Tanto faz... isso já está chato mesmo.

—Está nos ofendendo senhor Kakarotto? – Whiss pergunta irritado.

Mais kakarotto apenas lhe lança um olhar mortal e frio.

Todos olhavam de uma para outra... de Vados para Bulma. Ambas se encaravam em pontas diferentes daquela mesa repleta de armas.

—Ofensa senhor Whiss? Não. Apenas não gostamos de ter nossa inteligência subestimada— Bulma fala em tom de deboche e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

O branco arqueia o cenho

— Essas armas não são o que há de mais moderno não é mesmo? Na verdade, nem chegam perto... e... se quer saber minha real opinião vocês estão pedindo demais por material tão inferior ao proposto anteriormente... então... não...não temos interesse em fechar esses tipos de acordo desigual.

— O que você sugere senhorita? – Vados arqueia o cenho a encarando a analisando. Ele era um safado filha da mãe!

Acordos e acordos...

—Ah sinceramente— Bulma parece uma garota ingênua falando— acho que o ideal é ficarmos com todos os direitos de exploração do armamento na américa, mas o foco seria somente primeira linha e tecnologia atualizada. Nada de mil novecentos e bolinha. – Gesticulou ela como uma mulher que faz compras em um shopping, ar fútil de quem precisava ser bajulada naquele contrato - Claro pagaríamos muito bem por tal acordo... porem a clausula é irredutível... somente nós teremos o direito do armamento sobre solo americano.

“ela realmente está fazendo isso...ela realmente está manipulando? El tá blefando assim tão facilmente? Droga! Isso me excita tanto” Vegeta pensa sentindo a fisgada na virilha.

—Isso não será possível – Vados dá um sorriso de canto e olha para o irmão, aquela conversa já estava no ponto do tudo ou nada e ela estava ansiosa, porque mesmo embora ela fosse a negociante, era mera intermediaria nos negócios que eram geridos pelo irmão que era o herdeiro oficial dos negócios da família.

— Então a nossa noite foi extremamente agradável e espero que façam um ótimo voo de volta a Moscou. - Bulma levanta uma taça de champanhe brindando ao fracasso como se não fosse absolutamente nada, mas pensando que poderia ter ido longe demais pondo tudo a perder.

Bulma se vira par apegar sua bolsa

—Espere! Sei o que está fazendo senhorita... não deve brincar com leões se não conhece a sua fúria...—Whiss sou presunçoso.

Bulma dá uma gargalhada.

—Leões? Acho que estão mais para gatinhos... é! gatinhos que estão aprendendo a brincar com um novelo de lã... Sabe o que eu acho? Que a única pessoa competente para pôr todo esse armamento de forma fácil e rápida, e que consegue despacha-las em tempo recorde, e consegue promover a maior quantidade de cifras realmente apreciáveis a essa transação somos nós... então se não são capazes de reconhecer nossa superioridade nesse mercado, ou melhor, nesse solo... então não venham com essa papo furado de leões. Se querem se dar bem aceitem o acordo... eu tenho garantia de revenda em alta escala e posso promover isso. Agora se são tão espertos quanto pensam... então procurem outro e ofereçam o acordo de vocês com... todo esse material do vovô.

Os olhares de Bulma Vegeta e Kakarotto se cruzam de forma rápida, então os dois se levantam.

Então todos os associados de Kakarotto se levantam do local

— Mais uma coisa, minha proposta só dura até eu sair daqui. -Conclui a azulada. Então Vegeta estende o braço para a jovem que passa o braço pelo dele se entrelaçando formalmente.

Ambos se dirigem até a saída

— Ok! Temos um acordo. – Voz de Whiss ecoa no local

— Excelente! Temos um acordo então... Gohan e Turles os papeis por favor – Bulma fala de forma quase teatral.

Então todos voltam a se sentar novamente e a festinha é retomada em meio aos funcionários preparando as papeladas

Vados de aproxima de Kakarotto de forma perigosamente sexy

— Isso foi golpe baixo – a jovem sussurra ao ouvido de Kakarotto – até mesmo para você... eu espero ser compensada por isso – ela termina rindo enquanto suas mãos estavam segurando a gravata de kakarotto, você foi divino sabia? Embora eu tivesse meus receios quanto a garota.

Então o jovem desce as mãos pelo corpo de Vados repousando finalmente sobre a fina cintura da jovem puxando o corpo da mesma os deixando completamente colados então aproxima seus lábios ao ouvido da mesma.

—Você jogou muito bem e pode ter certeza que sua parte do nosso pequeno acordo vai ser honrada... sou um homem de palavra afinal – ele fala enquanto descia um pouco mais sua mão invadindo de forma discreta o vestido da jovem que solta um leve gemido. – Mas não há mal em uma noite em boa companhia não é senhorita Angel?

Eles se afastam

— Bom meu caro Whiss como nossa negociação foi excitante tenho algo que pode lhe agradar...

o jovem acena com a cabeça para um de seus homens. Então pouco tempo depois uma jovem e trazia. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e usava uma lingerie extremamente provocante. A corselete era muito luxuosa o conjunto com a meia ¾ e a cinta liga. Seu cabelo estava adornado com vários cristais swarovski, um fino salto alto e em suas mãos uma algema. O olhar dela era vazio... cheio de dor. Bulma a reconhece instantaneamente... era a irmã do jovem que ela matou. Mas não tinha mais nenhuma resistência, havia aceitado sua atual condição. Era meramente mais uma escrava. Então o segurança deixa a jovem frente a frente com Whiss que dá um sorriso malicioso então uma pequena chave é entregue a ele.

— Aprecio imensamente o seu presente meu caro kakarotto. – Então o jovem se levanta e invade os lábios daquela jovem. Então ele manda um de seus seguranças a levar para o carro

Todos pareciam se entender muito bem durante aquela pequena reunião.

—Estou surpreso com seu blefe – Vegeta comenta aos ouvidos de Bulma— me pagou de surpresa seu acordo... foi esplendido seu ato. quando você entendeu finalmente o que estava acontecendo?

— Eu te disse que era linda e inteligente – a jovem sussurra ao ouvido do criminoso pressionando seu corpo contra o dele... a mente se faz lembrar do que passou a pouco.

— Bom... você sabe que adoro comer moças lindas e inteligentes no jantar? – Vegeta fala com a voz sensual e rouca ao ouvido da azulada enquanto a mão desse até sua traseira apertando com vontade – e gosto de comer muito, forte, duro...

Um gemido é contido nos lábios da jovem. Vegeta adora a cena... a provocaria a noite toda... afinal precisariam comemorar seu primeiro “negócio” solo.

Após um tempo toda a documentação está pronta e finalmente Vados, Whiss e Bulma assinam todos os papeis que são rapidamente guardados em pastas.

Vegeta puxa Bulma pela cintura e diz

—Saída a francesa minha cara... preciso satisfazer todo meu apetite de você, e não vai ser bonito, vai ser brutal e selvagem.

Bulma cora, mas realmente estava ansiosa por outra noite com seu criminoso. Ele podia ser mal... muito cruel... um bastardo que ela tinha que por atrás das grades..., mas ele era gostoso... e como fudia bem... por alguma razão estranha está perto dele era sufocante, mas libertador de uma forma que ela nunca havia se sentido...

Sem pensar em nada o convite é estendido, no carro preto de luxo Kakarotto estava sentado no meio, a sua direita havia Vados, e a sua esquerda Bra, ele virou a taça de champanhe bebericando enquanto Vados deliciava-se na boca de Bra, os lábios e as línguas deslizavam de forma excitante e Kakarotto era expectador e sentiu a mão de ambas deslizar sobre seu pau que já se encontrava duro. Sorriu sacana e a língua de Vados deslizou sobre seus lábios e a de Bra sobre seu pescoço.

—Adoro parcerias – ele sorriu e então sentiu os lábios de Vados e depois os de Bra.

A chegada a casa dele foi totalmente pervertida, boas peças de roupas já haviam ficado no carro.

—Leek, trás mais bebida, vamos pra piscina – falou Kakarotto completamente tomado pela excitação, sem paletó, ou camisa... estava apenas de calça e essa ainda estava aberta e Bra segurava, as mulheres tinham os seios expostos e estavam no mesmo espírito que Kakarotto:

A noite era apenas uma criança!

Já era pela manhã quando Vados sai da casa de Kakarotto em companhia de Bra após um longo café da manhã e uma boa dose de mais sexo pervertido entre eles.

—Até breve senhor kakarotto – a jovem fala de forma sexy enquanto dá um beijo invasivo nos lábios do moreno.

Kakarotto então vai para sua piscina. Ele apenas tirou o roupão voltando a ficar nu e passa a nadar na imensa piscina em sua mansão. A água estava levemente fria..., mas após algum tempo seu corpo já havia se adaptado a temperatura... por alguma razão algo o estava incomodando... mesmo que acabara de fazer uma grande jogada comercial, algo parecia querer brotar em sua mente... e por algum motivo sua consciência parecia querer bloquear... parecia uma guerra de interesses em sua mente.

Os olhos se fecham por alguns segundos. Um som tiro é ouvido em sua mente, grito, choro, riso... tudo se mistura numa memoria incompleta...

Ali estava o corpo de uma mulher caída e uma poça de sangue que se formou rapidamente... o êxtase toma conta de seu peito... era sufocante... era libertador, era desesperador, era tudo em alguns segundos...

O silencio da morte, o domínio da vida.

As mãos tremem na água os olhos abrem.

“o que está acontecendo comigo?”


	15. Como uma brisa de verão

“Mesmo que nós dois saibamos que somos mentirosos

E que nós atiçamos um ao outro

Nós sabemos que estaremos bem

Mesmo que nós tenhamos fugido da festa

Porque nós dois odiamos todo mundo

Nós somos aqueles que eles querem ser”

Close To Me (feat. Swae Lee & Diplo

Em outro casarão naquela cidade Bulma finalmente acordou em meio a lençóis de linho puro nos tons de grafite. Ela esboçava um sorriso radiante... e se espreguiça na espaçosa cama...

—Vejo que gostou da noite – uma voz rouca e sensual a puxa fazendo os orbes azuis se encontrarem os negros carvão.

—Foi bem satisfatória – a azulada fala dando um sorriso malicioso.

—Eu diria que foi bem mais que isso... – Vegeta fala arqueando o cenho com sorriso de lado —Temos um dia inteiro livre... quer fazer algo diferente hoje? 

—Sério? E quanto a empresa?

—Temos outros funcionários para isso... e hoje os negócios são mais informais...

— Bom... nesse caso – a azulada fala enquanto sobe em cima de Vegeta e se põe a beijá-lo novamente.

...

Kakarotto estava em seu requintado e espaçoso quarto. Videl ainda não estava de volta ao lar, e talvez demoraria principalmente depois de tudo que passou trancada com ele. Não que ele se importasse tanto assim com ela..., mas talvez para ela estar onde ela estava agora seria como paraíso uma vez que estava longe daquele monstro que ele sabia que era. Estava deitado a um tempo fitando o teto pensando no que fazer e no que tinha feito.

Seus pensamentos são então levados perdidamente por um instante em um obscuro inconsciente acordado. Ele se levanta e se veste. Mas dessa vez não coloca nenhum dos seus caros ternos, ou qualquer coisa nesse perfil. Ele coloca uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com mangas longas e gola em V. A blusa era justa e marcava todo o seu musculoso tórax, bem como o jeans despojado deixava marcado, as coxas grossas e panturrilha forte. Ele coloca alguns acessórios como um dos seus relógios de coleção e guarda seu celular no bolso. Então pede a um dos seus funcionários por um veículo, mas queria um simples nada extravagante. Talvez uma Moto... O seu funcionário, estranha o pedido, mas não era louco para questionar e não precisa de muito para ele estar em posse de sua Ducati 1199 Superleggera. Seu amado bebê versão exclusiva de cor Azul e toques laranja neon.

O jovem de cabelos negros rebeldes sobe na sua moto e sai dali a cabeça já tinha um trajeto, embora foi inconsciente, logo ele entende. Ele se dirigia para a parte da cidade que não andava... precisava mais uma vez daquele café e essa era a sua justificativa para estar ali e somente isso.

Talvez fosse somente uma desculpa para si mesmo para se fazer controlado quanto as suas reais percepções e intenções..., mas queria ve-la novamente e essa era a verdade, não iria ligar.

Não...

Seu tempo não permitia... ou mais uma vez era a desculpa para si... havia viciado no café daquele maldito lugar, um lugar onde ele não era nada além de mais um cliente, nada especial, nada diferente, nada conhecido e também não esperavam absolutamente nada dele.

O local estava um pouco cheio e ele acabou por deixar a moto mais afastada. Assim que entra no local e pede um café para a viagem no balcão. Sem intender o olhar corre muito rapidamente um tanto analítico e caçador pelo local.

—Olá meu jovem! — o homem o reconhece do dia em que veio.

— Bom dia – limita-se a responder sentando-se e pegando o cardápio plastificado e passando o olhar pelas opções nele expostas.

— Vejo que está de folga hoje, não é mesmo? – o Homem grande e robusto que usava um avental claro fala em meio a sorrisos amigáveis.

“acho que está obvio que não estou trabalhando...” pensou de forma um tanto estupida, talvez porque não estivesse tão acostumado realmente aquela falta de atenção. Sinceramente? Parecia que havia retornado a sua patética infância onde não era nada. E ali uma pitada estranha mexia com ele, se ele gostava? Ainda não havia decidido.

—Talvez – respondeu então um pouco ríspido querendo ter aquele assunto encerrado.

—Está um belo para aproveitar o parque – forçou-se ainda um dialogo inteiramente gentil o homem por trás do balcão.

“eu não vou a parques!” Kakarotto respondera mentalmente.

— Sim... tanto faz...

—Você não é muito sociável, não é? – o mais velho perguntou arqueando o cenho ao perceber o quão calado o garoto era, sim garoto! Porque ele o via assim, um jovem rapaz que ainda estava começando a vida. Mas talvez além de calado ele fosse tímido... só talvez...

Kakarotto, no entanto, arqueia o cenho encarando o homem com aquela pergunta. Se ele era sociável? Bom... putas contava? Ele era muito popular com elas, e com narcotraficantes, ou ... era melhor parar ali.

—Dá pra ver que você tem dificuldade em lidar com as pessoas- o homem robusto montava habilmente em sua frente café com lindos desenhos que soava ridículo ao olhar kakarotto, quem gostava daquilo? Era estupido e por um misero instante um flash ocupou sua cabeça ao ver uma xicara com chocolate e com uma carinha de urso sorrindo. Onde porra sua memória arrancou aquilo? Talvez de algum filme brega, era isso, balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o homem - talvez devesse achar um hobby para te distrair. — Completa o homem grande atrás do balcão.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas está naquele local com aquelas pessoas ignorantes e tolas o fazia se sentir estranhamente bem... o cheiro do café era apaziguador de alguma forma, lembrava algo que ele perdeu e não entendia o que exatamente.

“meu hobby é matar... nada me diverte mais do que ver um corpo perdendo a vida...”

— Não gosto muito de perder tempo com coisas inúteis – respondeu seco sem dá o braço a torcer, mas tinha de admitir que por um lado, mesmo que irritante aquele homem, ele estava gostando daquela interação livre e desconhecida.

—Olha só quem está de volta! – Aquele timbre de voz melodiosa e extremamente vibrante soou as suas costas, e foi involuntária a excitação e euforia que sentiu em seguida.

Seu coração acelerou no mesmo instante.

“Qual o a droga do meu problema? É só mais uma mulher”

Respirou tentando forçar seu controle emocional novamente.

— Ah. Oi – ele disse tão desprendido e sem emoção quanto podia, irritantemente displicente.

—Esperei que me ligasse..., mas pelo visto está muito ocupado não é mesmo. — Ela fala com um tom ligeiramente triste. A mulher de cabelos negros e olhar intenso arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas, seu olhar era como de uma pantera pronta para o ataque e ele se sentiu quente diante daquele olhar. De forma que até então não havia se sentido, porque nenhuma mulher ainda havia o dominado com apenas um olhar, normalmente elas se submetiam, mas ela era diferente. Porque ela a intimidava, não era mais um olhar idiota de uma garotinha tola que caíra de amores e logo abriria as pernas, embora ele iria realmente apreciar essa ultima parte se ela o fizesse.

“fala alguma coisa”

— Não sou do tipo que faz ligações... – soa presunçoso e arrogante.

“isso, assuma o controle... você o chefe... você quem manda... as pessoas fazem o que você quer e quando você quer!”

— Entendo... então de que tipo é você senhor garotão? – ela fala com sorriso descontraído não se intimidando em nada com aquilo.

Porque? Bom, para ela a vida soava muito como uma passagem, flertar era bonitinho, seus pequenos e cansativos romances a ensinaram a não criar expectativas, sempre se decepcionava no fim. E então qual era o mal de um desconhecido num café? Não é como se estivesse flertando com o cara da sua vida, ou um príncipe bobo encantado. Ela gostava de ser gentil, embora odiasse que pisassem no seu calo, talvez ela seria descrita como uma princesinha picante de um pai pobre.

Ele então pensou naquela pergunta feita por ela:

“que tipo eu sou? Sou contagioso... sou perigoso... eu não faço amorzinho estúpido, eu faço gemer e gritar meu nome.”

Porque aquela merda de resposta da sua cabeça combinada com aquele olhar negro feral e intimidador dela o excitava tanto? Seu corpo incendiava mais e mais a cada segundo e num impulso ele disse:

—Se troca. Vamos ao parque! – a voz era rouca, grossa e mandona de uma forma gostosa e para chichi soou como o convite mais louco que já recebera assim.

“O QUE? você odeia parques... com tanta merda pra você falar tinha que ser essa? Que porra você pensa que tá fazendo? Você nem sabe onde fica o maldito parque dessa cidade seu filha da puta!”

—é sério? – ela perguntou ainda um tanto hesitante, estaria ele apenas brincando com sua cara? Ou era um pequeno flerte de café que dera certo?

Bastava de películas românticas, mas como ignorar com aquilo?

“não!!! – a voz gritou na cabeça dele - Ainda dá tempo... não é isso que você quer... você quer levar ela para uma cama e fode-la, quer fazer isso de todas as formas, fala pra ela o que realmente se passa aqui dentro seu pervertido de merda! Que você que a chupar, quer fazê-la implorar pelo seu pau a fodendo com força, é! eu sei que quer! Sou a merda da sua consciência! você já fantasiou isso seu doente!”

Puta merda, ele precisava se controlar. Ofegou rapidamente quando puxou o ar respondendo:

— Seja rápida antes que eu me arrependa.

— Eu posso papai? — pergunta com olhos brilhantes e pidões ao homem grande no balcão.

—Claro minha princesinha – responde um pouco pensativo e um tanto ciumento, afinal era sua garotinha, sua filha única e o único elo que tinha com sua falecida esposa. Era preciosa.

Chichi subiu as escadas daquele local, não pensou duas vezes, um pequeno flerte e um encontro em pleno sábado de sol. Por Kami, era uma louca, mas algo a fazia se sentir muito eufórica, talvez algo nos olhos dele, tinha que ao mesmo tempo um ar sombrio e obscuro, um ar de solidão e sentimento.

— Cuide bem da minha princesinha, ele é tudo que tenho entendeu meu jovem? Se algo acontecer a ela eu o mato pessoalmente. – O homem fala de forma bruta e defensiva para Kakarotto

—De acordo. – Responde com um olhar malicioso. O que ele faria com aquela princesinha do papai? Ohhh a faria ver estrelas e tocar o inferno.

Após alguns minutos Chichi desceu as escadas já pronta.

O que era aquilo... onde estava aquela menina?

Ela estava com um curto short jeans e um top preto estilo croped, seus longos cabelos pretos soltos e um salto. A tinta vermelha sobre em sua boca chamavam muita atenção aos lábios carnudos dela... o corpo era extremamente curvilíneo totalmente diferente do corpo naquele uniforme rosa... e ele tentava conter uma ereção diante da cena, porque o que era desenhado pervertidamente na mente, ganhou vida diante dos seus olhos.

Ele a olhava estático... ela era como uma deusa selvagem de um dos seus sonhos mais eróticos. Não era como as caras garotas de festa que eram sexys e provocantes por hobby... não, ela era sexy e provocante por natureza... não precisava fazer nada... o simples perfume dela era suficiente para enlouquece-lo e combinado ao resto, o transformava num merda a mercê dela, ela podia pegar a arma dele e colocar contra o peito dele que provavelmente ele não se importaria em nada.

“maldita mulher!”

Então eles saem dali e ele vai até sua moto, algo que fizera os olhos dela dispararem em pavor.

—Eu não vou subir nisso! – ela fala de forma convicta

—Qual o problema princesa? Nunca andou numa dessas antes? — ele debocha com um sorriso cretino

— Nunquinha... é muito perigoso — ela cruza os braços e fazendo um bico.

—O único perigo aqui sou eu acredite... no mais, eu te protejo... eu prometo — ele fala em meio a um sorriso malicioso, estava adorando aquela espontaneidade daquela garota.

—Promete mesmo? — ela fala fazendo um beicinho

“puta que pariu ela quer fuder com meu juízo com essa boca” ele pensa imaginando aquele maldito batom vermelho sendo arrancado por fricção

Ele respira fundo tentando recuperar o seu controle.

Então ele sobe na moto e a garota senta na garupa e o abraça firmemente, ele prende um pequeno gemido de prazer diante do toque suave das mãos dela sobre o seu tórax.

“as mãos dela são tão quentes... tão macias”

O cheiro dela se misturando ao seu...

A moto então arranca e ela dá um gritinho que certamente o divertiu e muito com a cena. O cabelo dela se esvoaça no vento. Ele a olha pelo retrovisor... era linda. Então as mãos da jovem o apertam ainda mais. Ele consegue sentir todo o calor do corpo dela. Então a dúvida finalmente surgiu:

“onde fica o maldito parque”

—Onde fica o parque dessa cidade? – ele grita para jovem para se fazer ser ouvido diante do ronco do motor da moto.

— Você não conhece? — ela grita em resposta.

“é óbvio que eu não conheço... eu estou perguntando mulher estúpida!”

—Sou novo por aqui! - mentiu

— Segue pela 159 ela dá lá direto.

A moto é acelerada ainda mais.

Após um tempo eles chegam ao Red Rock Canyon. A moto é parada. Ambos descem.

Ela segura na mão dele o puxando e o guiando o que mostrou o quanto ela parecia familiarizada com aquele local.

“quem viria ver rochas? Que coisa mais sem noção...”

eles caminharam por todo local. Ela realmente não parava de falar

“Como é irritante...” mais por algum motivo não queria que ela calasse.

Eles tomam um sorvete juntos... ela fazia piadas... fazia ele rir em meio a coisas estúpidas “porque estou rindo disso? Foi idiota demais até para mim”

Mas aquele sorriso era tão puro, tão sincero... nada em sua vida fora sincero até aquele momento...

Para ela, o jovem era somente um dos seguranças do Belaggio. Havia chegado a pouco tempo naquela cidade. “porque mentiu para ela”

Lembrou de Videl falando

“... todos são piões em seu jogo doentio”

ela era mais um deles?

Ela tira foto dos dois juntos... por algum motivo estar com ela despertava algo dentro dele... como se uma chama se acendesse... algo que nunca havia existido até aquele momento...

Eles saem dali. Novamente sente as mãos sobre o seu peito... aquilo o deixava excitado, mas porque não a tratava como qualquer uma das mulheres que levava para cama? Podia só terminar aquilo da forma que sua mente gritava.

Ele queria tê-la, mas percebeu de repente que não do jeito sujo de sempre... porque? Ele não sabia.

A moto é acelerada mais uma vez. Estão vão ao Olive Garden ele estava com fome e já era o horário do almoço... sua vida sempre foi pontual.

—Aqui não é muito caro? — ela perguntou em suma inocência. Talvez receosa que o garoto pensassem em gastar demais apenas para impressiona-la.

—Não se preocupe... – ele soa presunçoso mais uma vez.

— Não sei se me sentira a vontade em lugar desse...— ela soa tímida e incomodada.

“porque não se sentiria? qualquer mulher gostaria de ser levada a um restaurante caro... qual o seu problema”

Ele vê o visível incomodo da jovem

— Onde você quer ir?

Ela abre um sorriso

“porque eu to fazendo o que ela quer? Quem manda sou eu.”

Eles saem daquele lugar e estavam em restaurante de Rotary, aqueles de beira de estrada.

“É sério que você trocou um restaurante italiano caríssimo por isso? você realmente está acabado... patético... ela faz muito mal para sua moral.”

Eles sentam em uma das mesas do local e um cardápio plastificado é entregue a ambos.

“ tá de sacanagem né?”

Nada daquele lugar pareceria comestível aos olhos dele...

Mas pede algo. Eles comem ... supreendentemente caseira e gordurosa... como alguém se empanturra com aquilo?

O celular dele vibra mais uma vez... o dedo desliza para baixo. Ignora mais uma vez, talvez a trigésima vez naquele dia...

Ela sorria e continuava tagarelando... ele parecia ser sempre muito sério. muito reservado... ela era espontânea e evasiva... ele se incomoda... ela não para de falar...

“que irritante! Porque quer saber tanto? Eu mataria alguém por menos”

Mas continua respondendo. Por alguma razão gostava de falar com ela... alguém que realmente compartilha de pontos de vista completamente oposto a ele e ele não matava.

São dois mundos completamente diferente.

Ela estava estudando... queria ser pesquisadora. Os olhos brilhavam quando falava.

Aqueles grandes olhos negros de gatinho fofo.

Após um longo dia com ela.

Finalmente a moto parou em frente aquele pequeno café novamente.

Era entardecer...

—Eu... adorei de verdade o passei, foi divertido, mesmo você sendo tão... caladão – ela sorriu

—Achou mesmo? – ele perguntou e ela consentiu, sua mente gritava por agarra-la e leva-la para uma cama, uma banheira e toda uma sessão erótica com ele, mas conteve-se, então ela se virou a fim de entrar. Ele a puxou para si. Os lábios se encontram em um beijo suave, não era só aquilo!

A mão dele foi firme a nuca dela e a outra forte na cintura quando colou os corpos e pouco a pouco a língua ganha espaço e o beijo se torna intenso... profundo... desejoso... era uma porra de intensidade elétrica, ele queria mais e a mão antes na cintura desceu rápida até a bunda dela apertando forte e puxando ainda mais contra ele o que a fez sentir aquela dura e grande ereção formada, e instintivamente ela leva sua mão a tirando a dele dali e quebrando aquele beijo que deixara ambos ofegantes.

“porque parou? Justo agora?”

— Foi um dia bem divertido! Adoraria repeti-lo – ela fala timidamente, a voz soa sexy e romântica.

Não poderia negar que o conjunto do todo realmente a arrebatara, embora ele tivesse aquele ar arrogante, a fez sentir como se andasse numa nuvenzinha durante todo o dia.

—Humpf, talvez um dia desse — ele soa evasivo

Ela então segura o rosto dele entre as mãos e beija terna os lábios dele dando uma leve mordida no fim e fala:

—Então... até um dia desses, garotão!

Ele não conseguia entender o que ela simplesmente acabara de fazer com ele, mas pelos deuses, sufocava muito!

Ela entra na pequena porta na lateral daquele prédio depois de virar-se e acenas uma ultima vez sumindo no campo de visão dele.


	16. Tudo sempre volta

_“não vá!”_ um grito silencioso ecoou em sua mente...

Como aquela garota suburbana, controladora e irritante mexia tanto com ele?

_“Que calor miserável é esse que sinto?”_

O coração parecia apertado, constringido e afetado. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma antes. Era sufocante! Ela era como uma droga potente e viciante... depois da primeira dose você já está acabado... sempre vai querer mais...

Mas havia um maldito porem nele, sua defesa natural, ela rugia alto e a plenos pulmões naquele instante, o balanço dos cabelos negros brilhantes e longo dela quando saiu acendeu algo no seu subconsciente.

Ninguém está longe o suficiente, ou perto o bastante para toca-lo...

Ele então subiu em sua moto mais uma vez dando partida, só queria sair dali o perigo daquela aproximação gritava irritantemente em sua cabeça, nada o que o afetasse tanto deveria estar tão perto. Seria covardia, e era covardia de sua parte, afinal as vezes a covardia era a melhor defesa.

Já ela? Bom, ela o olhou pela janela de seu quarto, tinha algo fluindo novo dentro de si, uma inquietação. Se era boa? Ela não saberia dizer, apenas reservou-se a aceitar que tivera um dia mágico com aquele cara.

Príncipe encantado?

Bombagens! Ela era cética demais para acreditar nos tais contos de amor, não que ela não acreditasse no amor, muito pelo contrário, mas a sua definição de amor era ligada diretamente a satisfação do estado de espirito. E no caso daquele garoto em especial, atraia o seu estado de espirito para algo mais profundo, talvez porque toda a aura dele exibisse um profundo negro, ou talvez porque havia algo nele que subitamente despertasse nas suas entrelinhas uma curiosidade, ou um desejo voluntarioso.

Ele era bonito, jovem, tinha uma arrogância curiosa, mas tinha o olhar sombrio que carregava algo muito pesado, ela sabia.

Sentimentos?

Talvez um passado ruim?

Ou talvez só coisas ruins a alguém bom...

“O garoto do coração partido...” pensou por fim apenas o observando perdido em pensamentos.

Eram poucos segundos aquele espaço entre eles, mas o bastante para se formular finalmente a primeira impressão.

Ele saiu daquele local, precisava realmente espairecer a mente e com isso ele vai até o cassino do seu hotel beber um pouco, ou na sua linguagem: o bastante para derruba-lo de uma vez na cama...

No balcão mais uma vez o copo é enchido, seu celular toca irritantemente mais uma vez.

—Alô! — soou ríspido

— Onde você andou o dia todo? —Vegeta pergunta de forma ríspida

—Não é da sua conta

— Você não matou mais ninguém não é mesmo?

Bom... vontade não faltou, mas depois do que fez naqueles dias, talvez seu ímpeto agressivo estava temporariamente controlado, e talvez essa tenha sido a sorte daquela garota, bom, era isso – o que ele realmente preferia acreditar que era – ou estava se tornando mesmo patético e imbecil.

—Rwnnr! —ele rosna – não.

—mais uma vez tive que resolver seus compromissos em vez de estar com Bulma – soou mal-humorado – Sabe o quanto é difícil eu ter realmente gostar de algo?

—Existem muitas, se é pelo azul, mande pintar os cabelos de uma puta qualquer – respondeu Kakarotto sem o menor prestigio.

—Tsc... imbecil! Deveria saber que há mais que simplesmente um buraco pra enfiar as vezes.

Kakarotto então gargalha.

— Sentimentos? Uma boa companhia? Ahhh Vegeta! Me poupe! Que diferença faria ainda assim? Foda é foda, a diferença está em como fazem a coisa. Se continuar se deixando levar assim já sabe né? – vegeta repetiu um palavrão do outro lado da linha – Olha, depois acertamos, terá um tempo com seu bichinho de cabelo azul tá bom? — Kakarotto fala com tom de escárnio e provocação.

Mas havia realmente algo no tom de voz dele que incomodou vegeta, não pelas falas em si, conhecia Kakarotto e tempo o bastante para saber o quão filha da puta ele era e o quão sem apego a nada ele ficara, bom, ficara... nem sempre fora assim na vida. Mas ele parecia mais leviano, displicente... um tom perturbador na voz e principalmente pelo: “que diferença faria ainda assim”...

— Você está bem? Parece estranho— Vegeta perguntou a fim de tentar arrancar algo.

—Boa noite Vegeta. Nos vemos na segunda...

E antes de Vegeta sequer se pronunciar, o tom de chamada encerrada soou.

—Filho da puta, desligou na minha cara!

...

O final de semana se passa de forma rápida.

Vegeta não deixa Bulma voltar ao seu apartamento todo o fim de semana. Entre as refeições juntos, os banhos nus de piscina e a hidro do quarto de banho, talvez ela passara mais tempo com ele entre suas pernas que de qualquer outra forma, nada que tenha sido ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas ainda assim uma terrível constatação para a garota de cabelos azuis. Ele podia ser um poço de grosseria, exagero, nada sutil, arrogante e filho da mãe, mas entendia perfeitamente o que Bra quis dizer com: “É sufocante ficar perto dele, você enlouquece!”

...

Kakarotto estava com seu laptop. Em sua frente tinha Turles, Gohan e Vegeta, mais atrás estavam Valery e Bulma como fieis assistentes tomando nota.

A sala de reunião era ampla e extremamente extravagante.

O silencio percorria a grande sala por uns breves instantes... o recente contrato precisava ser posto em pratica... havia urgência.

Todos colocavam seus pontos de vista e principais compradores eram citados em um amplo relatório, poucos teriam acesso a muito... o dinheiro era principal objetivo... tudo naquela sala era discutido como uma grande empresa... os negócios de Kakarotto eram muito bem organizados... tudo tinha fluxo... e principalmente não tinha rastro... e isso Bulma sentia na pele... tudo que tinha era provas circunstanciais contra aquele grupo, códigos indecifráveis, trações sem origem ou destino... ela via todo o processo, mas não conseguia passar das ramificações... naquele ponto ela não conseguia definir nem a ponta daquele iceberg.

O telefone tocou irrompendo um dos breves períodos de silencio que se faziam as anotações.

—Alô?!

_—Senhor Kakarotto sua mãe está na linha 2_

— Fala que não posso atender

_— Ela insiste, disse que é urgente._

Ele bufou irritado, só de saber que era ela do outro lado da linha, estremecia de puro ódio desmedido.

—Transfira para a sala particular.

_—Sim senhor_

Kakarotto se levantou e se dirigiu a pequena sala de vidro dentro da sala de reunião. Ele trancou a porta e já sabendo que nunca uma das ligações de Gine trazia realmente algo de bom, se preparou e afrouxou a gravata sabendo que aquilo o perturbaria. Finalmente o telefone toca e ele atende.

_—Oi querido, quanto tempo? — uma voz doce é ouvida_

— O que você quer? Estou ocupado não tenho tempo para bobagens— fala ríspido e grosso

— Estávamos pensando em dá uma passadinha aí... seu irmão ligou ...ficamos preocupados com você — a voz ainda é maternal.

Um olhar mortal é dado por Kakarotto a Vegeta através do vidro e vegeta vê os olhos de fúria de seu irmão, mas não se intimida nem um pouco, ele pediu ao se comportar daquela forma.

— Eu estou bem obrigada. — A resposta e fria.

— Mas seu pai quer muito te ver – a voz ainda soa maternal.

— O que ele precisa? Apoio? Armas? Dinheiro? Terminar de fuder a minha vida? não me interessa... tenho meus próprios acordos. — Responde com descaso.

— Você não acha que está na hora de esquecer essas desavenças do passado querido? Sua mãezinha sente tanto sua falta querido – a voz soa maternal mais perigosa.

—Rwnnr! – desavenças do passado? Ela tinha coragem de chamar aquelas coisas de meras desavenças? Brigas em famílias normais eram desavenças, entre eles acabava em algo trágico quase sempre. O pior era como a maldita ousava soar maternal, ousava ser aquilo que jamais lhe foi?

_Sua mente o levou por alguns segundos ao som de tic e tac de um relógio que tinham na casa, o tempo não passava e aquele maldito barulho marcava um inferno que nunca acabava, os sons dos tapas ainda ecoavam latente em sua mente, a ardência na sua face e o gosto metálico do sangue ainda ardia em sua boca, a pressão doída dos cabelos sendo puxados bruscamente para trás com força no aperto..._

_“Você é mesmo um merda garoto!”_

— E quanto a sua esposa? Poderíamos fazer um lindo jantar em família o que acha? — a voz estava mais venenosa e foi ela que despertou ele daquele vórtice nego que entrara.

— Sim claro... que tal em algum dos prostibulo que eu possuo? E talvez... somente talvez... vocês possam trazer os amantes sórdidos dos dois... mais não esqueçam de trazer junto toda a roupa suja, mentiras, suborno, enganação e um pouco de senso político do senhor Senador não é mesmo? — ele altera sua voz de forma agressiva.

— Querido não fale assim da sua família – a voz soa mortal e fria.

— Desculpa... eu ouvi bem? Família? Desculpe Gine mais mandar um cartão postal para uma criança sozinha em um reformatório militar um vez por ano não faz de você minha família... talvez a parte da tortura particular tenha um ponto como cereja desse bolo de sentimentos que vocês são capazes de expressar, sério, me lembro como era divertido tudo isso! e quanto ao excelentíssimo senhor senador Bardock? Bom, ele já deixou bem claro sua posição quanto a desgraça da família não foi? Eu não era bom o bastante para seguir os passos dele, não quer meu nome envolvido ao dessa família, não é mesmo? — soa arrogante e rancoroso. - deveriam brindar ao filho bastardo que os largou.

— Kakarotto ouça bem... – a voz se torna ameaçadora.

— Não! ouça bem você! Não cruze meu maldito caminho... não somos parentes... não somos parceiros... não somos nada além de pessoas que dividem uma genética sanguínea. — Ele gargalha – se é que se pode chamar assim, não é? - em fim explode cuspindo as palavras – alias... saudades dessas genéticas intimas familiares.

— Não esqueça o que seu pai fez por você no passado... não seja ingrato. — A voz é manipuladora e cruel.

—Não! Como posso esquecer? Todo maldito dia eu me lembro do que ele fez por mim... todo maldito dia... principalmente quando eu me olho no espelho. Não dá pra esquecer.

—Sua cabeça está pesada não está?... Eu espero que você sofra cada dia da sua maldita vida... espero que a loucura e o desespero tomem conta de sua mente... que agonize na sua decadência... e quando finalmente chegar ao inferno... a diversão só estará começando... – a voz é venenosa e cruel de forma calma e gentil.

—Foi bom falar com você também Gine— soa frio e calculista ao encerrar a chamada.

Kakarotto sai da sala. Vegeta já havia visto aquele olhar outras vezes... Kakarotto segue através da sala de reunião passando por todos que o olhava fixamente, mas o olhar dele não está em nenhum deles ... não, aqueles olhos possuídos olhavam além de qualquer construção...

Vegeta, preocupado, se levanta.

Kakarotto vê o movimento e se vira. Ele segura Vegeta pelo pescoço o fazendo se chocar contra a parede, mantendo o jovem pressionado com um de seus braços e fala:

— Nunca mais ligue para nenhum deles... não preciso de piedade do passado... muito menos da sua ingratidão, irmão. Não venha atrás de mim ou também posso acabar te matando, não é esse seu medo?

Então larga Vegeta de uma vez e sai batendo a porta.

Todos olham estarrecidos a ceda que acabara de acontecer.

(...)

Ele agora ela mais uma vez uma alma atormentada pelos seus demônios do passado.

Ele sai do prédio.

Não queria e nem precisava de ninguém naquele momento perto dele.

Ele segue pela rota 159 ... o Canyon agora parecia realmente um bom lugar para servir de refúgio

Após um tempo o jovem está no alto de uma grande formação rochosa...ele olhava além de tudo aquilo... nada traria conforto a sua alma... nada traria de volta o que foi perdido...toda aquela mentira... toda aquele dor da traição... desde de pequeno ele entendeu... a vida não oferece nada de bom...não havia pureza em viver... tudo é contaminado... tudo é sujo...O primeiro contato que deveria ser puro, a sua família... nada daquilo era real... e intendeu isso muito bem logo cedo... infelizmente suas mãos se sujaram de sangue cedo demais... sua inocência foi embora com aquele disparo.

Seu celular vibra havia recebido uma mensagem.

Não queria nada... não queria ninguém..., mas por um maldito impulso abriu a mensagem.

_< oi meu príncipe montado em uma Kawasaki. senti sua falta, estava pensando em você agora>_

< o que você quer?>

_< que tal um cinema? Eu pago desça vez>_

< não sou o tipo de cara certo para você>

_< eu não preciso de um cara certo...preciso de um coração>_

< talvez eu não tenha um>

_< todos têm um coração... uns usam mais e outros nem tanto quanto deveriam>_

<você pode se arrepender... não iria gostar de te machucar>

_< não acho que você vá fazer isso comigo>_

<tudo que toco se quebra...>

_< não se preocupe... a vida é só uma não é mesmo >_

Um breve tempo é dado.

O que ele faria da vida? tudo até aquele maldito momento não fazia sentido em sua vida... nada... até a ver pela primeira vez... seu peito se aquece novamente.

< te pego aonde?>

_< eu saio as 18h da faculdade>_

< te pego lá então>

Uma brisa toca seu rosto naquele momento... porque se sentia tão calmo com ela... que tipo de feitiço era aquele... falar com ela acendia algo nele. Algo que não compreendia... algo que nunca havia sentido.

Parecia que toda dúvida, toda dor, todo medo que existia simplesmente se vai...

Então volta novamente ao escritório.

Todos ainda estavam na sala de reunião tentando chegar em algum lugar, mas sem Kakarotto parecia que nada ia para frente.

Aa porta se abre e ele entra. Todos os olhares se voltam a ele. Então se aproxima de sua confortável poltrona e senta ele recosta de forma confortável o corpo e cruza os braços

— Onde paramos?

“o que aconteceu?...” Vegeta se pergunta enquanto olha analiticamente o irmão. Era alguém completamente diferente do que havia saindo a algumas poucas horas atrás.

E mais uma vez a pergunta é feita em sua mente... o que seria forte o bastante para altera-lo assim?


	17. Espontâneo

Todo seu caso não estava passando desapercebido... alguém espreitava nas sombras todo esse comportamento estranho... aquilo era uma fraqueza e nesse mundo não se podia dar a esse luxo.

—Fique de olho em cada passo dos dois. não quero que interfiram agora... deixa eu achar um momento mais oportuno...algo que possa usar ao meu favor.

— Sim senhor Freeza. – Uma jovem loira responde.

...

As horas passam na sala de reunião. Kakarotto parecia incomodado com o horário... Vegeta notara a aflição do irmão, de tempos em tempos olhando para o relógio.

Alguma transação? Não, ele não costuma ser ansioso ... ele é frio.

Alguma puta?... não, ele é metódico demais, fora que geralmente elas nunca interferiam em seus negócios.

Algum problema aberto? Talvez..., mas nenhum funcionário ou mesmo nenhum de seus homens foi movido. Tudo parecia na mais sensata e benéfica paz.

E aquele maldito celular que ele não para de mandar mensagem? Com quem manteria um contato tão prolongado?

Vados? A mafiosa russa está ansiosa pelo poder, talvez esteja inquieta...

As possibilidades eram enormes...

as 17hrs ele resolve encerrar aquela reunião.

“como assim? Ele nunca deixou nada inacabado... algo está errado.” Vegeta analisa.

Ele sai do escritório sem falar com absolutamente nada com ninguém e deixou isso bem claro. Não queria ser incomodado.

Enfrente a universidade de nevada, Kakarotto aguardava ansioso por Chichi, precisava vê-la. Precisava daquela doce voz irritante que fazia ele fugir de sua própria realidade.

Ele olhava aqueles jovens, sentados conversando, sorrindo... aquilo era algo totalmente alheio a ele, sua formação sempre foi muito privada... muito restrita. Ainda muito jovem já havia concluído seu ensino superior. Nunca teve tempo para amigos, talvez nunca os buscasse porque na verdade sua vida foi repleta de inimigos...

Do pai...

Da mãe...

Dele.

Graças a seu pai aprendeu desde de cedo que não se podia confiar em ninguém a primeira vez que sua mãe o manipulou fora a última vez também... o preço que ele pagou por esse descuido foi imenso... sua alma se foi naquele dia.

Sua mente estava enevoada em lembranças do seu passado, naqueles dias elas estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes...

Então sente uma mão leve sobre seus olhos os cobrindo.

Percebeu o quão desapercebido e guarda baixa ele havia ficado, nunca fora pego desprevinido, nunca...

—O que essa cabecinha está pensando tanto? – uma voz docemente irritante pergunta, e ele deixa um sorriso discreto escapar.

O aroma que exalava dela o excitava, o calor e maciez da mão dela despertava a sua fome, porque seu corpo interpretava com suculência e desespero a vontade de tê-la.

—Em quanto eu queria te ver

Ele se vira para ela ficando frente a frente. Um beijo é dado novamente, simples e ao mesmo tempo cheio de algo que nenhum dos dois ainda compreendiam pelnamente.

— Não acredito que vamos nessa moto horrorosa de novo? — ela fala fazendo beicinho.

— Achei que tivesse gostado – ele sorri debochado.

—Tá legal, só um pouquinho – ela fala sorrindo

—Vem, vamos ao cinema— ele fala subindo na moto.

Chichi então o abraça forte novamente, e sem receios afunda o nariz nas costas dele sentindo o perfume intenso e marcante dele. Já ele? adorava o corpo dela próximo do seu.

A moto sai dali em direção ao cinema. Foi questão de poucos minutos e logo chegaram ao destino. Ambos parado frente a bilheteria do cinema

—Um romance? – ele pergunta fazendo careta.

— Ah! vamos... vai ser divertido – ela fala de forma insistente.

—Ok, mas vai ficar me devendo.

A alma se enchia de uma alegria inexplicável, se sentia como um adolescente fazendo as coisas às escondidas. ninguém podia saber.

Ali estava os dois sentados ao fundo, um grande balde pipoca, refrigerante e chocolate, não importava o que era o filme no final. Ela estava ali e aquilo era o bastante, ela tinha um calor que parecia vir da própria alma, era tão forte e tão intenso que o queimava, e percebeu como carecia daquele calor.

As mãos estavam entrelaçadas... foi horrível passar horas sentado ali vendo aquela tortura que chamavam de filme.

Após aquela sessão eles saem dali e decidem lanchar algo.

—Me leva na sua casa? quero saber onde você mora – a voz parecia decidida.

Aquilo era imprevisível era espontâneo sincero, mas ele mentiu sobre tudo, então não podia simplesmente leva-la a sua mansão e era arriscado àquela altura do campeonato. Afinal como um segurança teria tal poder...

“e agora? Sai dessa idiota”

—Você tem certeza disso? — ele tenta a persuadir.

— Sim eu tenho... eu confio em você – a voz soa meiga

“Como resistir com ela falando assim... Eu não confio em mim mesmo... porque você diz essas coisas?

Ele resolve leva-la a um dos muitos apartamentos que tem naquela cidade, o que ele fazia de refúgio pessoal.

— Nossa é lindo aqui, você que escolheu essas coisas? — perguntou Chichi fala enquanto adentra ao local, ela olha cada detalhe.

— Sim, tem várias coisas aqui que eu gosto – disse ele ciente que gostava de colecionar objetos verdadeiramente.

— Nossa tudo isso é incrível..., mas...deve ser muito triste viver sozinho né? Digo, você não tem nenhuma foto, nenhuma lembrança nas paredes... somente os objetos...

Sim... objetos. Frios, inanimados e geralmente antiguidades que contavam histórias de outras pessoas, outros tempos...

— Ser sozinho nem sempre é ruim – ele fala com a voz vazia “será que é verdade mesmo”

— Eu tenho medo de ficar só... ninguém deveria ser só no mundo...

— Você aprende com o tempo... as vezes é melhor.

Um tempo é dado ela o olha nos olhos.

—Quem te machucou tanto?

Aquela pergunta o pegou completamente desprevinido.

—Como assim?

—Sabe desde de o primeiro dia que te vi no café eu vi nos seus olhos... você é como um animal ferido... não confia em ninguém... é movido pela... dor...

Ele se surpreende com a intensidade e observação da garota. Se tinha alguém que linha nas entrelinhas perfeitamente era ela, pelo visto era um dom natural. E ele sorriu gentilmente muito embora por dentro houvesse mais significados naquele ato dela em si. Ele não era do tipo falante, e não seria diferente. O passado sempre deveria ficar para trás e ele não falaria. Afinal se ele quisesse alguém para ouvir, era mais fácil pagar um terapeuta que se falhasse ele mataria depois.

Mas mesmo quebrado, ele não achava que havia merecimento para concerto. 

— Não vamos falar disso agora...

— Tudo bem, eu estarei aqui para você quando finalmente precisar sarar esse coraçãozinho.

Ambos sentando em um confortável sofá de camurça num tom claro e não demora muito começam a se beijar. Aquele beijo é carinhoso e quase poético, os lábios se sentindo, os corpos vibrando em expectativa de algo que estava por vir. Era um misto de doce e forte. Ele a puxa para o seu colo. Suas mãos vão direto para a cintura de Chichi, e as mãos dela direto ao rosto dele. O beijo começa a ficar forte, desejoso... desesperado. As mãos dela agarram os fios negros dele e apertam a nuca, ele a encaixa melhor em seu corpo, as mãos fortes apertam a pequena e delicada cintura fazendo um gemidinho dela escapar entre seus lábios. De repente eles ficam sem ar, os lábios se afastam e as cabeças se encontram, ambos arfavam, os lábios ardiam, estavam vermelhos e formigando e então sorriram das próprias sensações despertadas.

Doce e picante...

Os lábios recomeçam. dessa vez mais velozes, mais urgentes mais sexual... as mãos de Chichi descem pelo tórax de Kakarotto sem pensar, apenas desejando sentir cada mínimo espaço, junção, fenda... Os toques daquelas mãos delicadas eram quentes, e Kakarotto sentia seu corpo querer queimar. Ardia o desejo...

Sem medir e sem esperar, ele também a apertou, a tocou. Suas mãos caminhavam em zonas proibidas pelo corpo dela, precisava toca-la... precisava senti-la... seu pau àquela altura rugia dentro da calça, estava completamente excitado, completamente duro como pedra, completamente dopado de oxitocina e dopamina em seu corpo, o cheiro feromônio exalado dela só aumentava seu tesão. Ela sentiu o volume no meio de suas pernas que se formara, tenso... duro... volumoso.

Estava completamente envolvida, excitada... sentir sua intimidade vibrar depravada de desejo que crescia em seu corpo. Moveu-se levemente, friccionou-se nele sentindo a rigidez gostosa que a espremia entre as pernas a deixando louca. Começa então a beijar o pescoço de Kakarotto ele gemia roucamente de prazer e tomado pela ganância extrema do apelo de devora-la no sentindo ambíguo e literal da palavra, ele apertou a bunda dela cada vez mais forte, e quando a força não bastou, os quadris dela remexeram-se sobre seu pau piorando seu estado depravado e excitado.

Mais uma vez eles se afastam, ela estava rubra, quente, o mínimo filete de suor começara a escorrer, decidida a extrapolar aquele tesão bruto que a consumia ela tirou a blusa dele, ao desabotoar, os lábios dela desceram do pescoço dele am direção ao tórax que ela ia expondo, o peito rígido, os músculos definidos, notório, gostoso...

Ela deslizou a língua por todas aquelas fissuras o desesperando, mas provando dele ...ambos tremiam... arfavam, gemiam... careciam daquilo em extrema urgência.

Mas um freio veio até ele, misturado com um temor nunca antes sentido.

—Não posso... – ele fala tentando se conter.

—Eu quero... – ela fala de forma firme.

— Eu não quero te envolver... – Ele ainda tentava se conter, mas estava cada vez mais impossível.

— Eu já fiz minha escolha, não foi? – Os olhos negros e profundamente brilhantes dela o dominaram de uma forma completamente nova. Ele temia o que era, por alguma razão, temia machuca-la, feri-la.

— Eu não conseguirei manter o controle... você me deixa louco... e – ele tenta uma última vez.

Os dedos dela subiam por seu peito de forma provocantemente erótica e ela deslizou o indicador sobre os lábios dele, olhos penumbro, libidinosos e vulcânicos. E a cabeça dela moveu-se lentamente quando ela deslizou seus lábios sobre os dele e continuou deslizando por seu maxilar até encontrar o ouvido dele e então sussurrar o enlouquecendo de vez:

— Então se entrega...


	18. Uma noite de prazer

A mão dele entrou pelos cabelos lisos e negros dela apertando com força e a tomando para si, fazendo com que os lábios se encontrassem com urgência e fulgor. A outra mão dele subiu delineando a cintura fina e curvilínea dela por dentro da blusa que ela vestia indo de encontro ao seio redondo e empinado, subindo o sutiã dela daquele seio ele estremeceu e sentiu a pontada no seu pau duro de excitação quando tocou o mamilo durinho dela.

As mãos dela que antes estavam enlaçadas no pescoço dele, agora eram salientes, muito ousadas e desciam a blusa dele pelos ombros, a mão foi de encontro ao cinto da calça que ele vestia e abriu o mesmo seguindo para a braguilha e abrindo. Ele sentia as mãos quentes dela pelo seu corpo e estava enlouquecendo de desejo cada novo e ousado toque da garota. O ar romântico, puro e recatado parecia ter dado lugar a uma devassa, fera louca e sedenta que era sexualmente erótica, atrevida e deliciosa...

Ohhh ele não ficaria para trás, afinal ele não era o tímido dali, muito menos recatado... que se foda, ele era pervertido pra caralho e amava sexo, por Deus como ele amava, e aquela garota? Ela estava conseguindo o enlouquecer com muito pouco. Então sem ser cordial, ou romântico ele arrancou a blusa que ela vestia e arrebentou o feixe do sutiã fazendo sua boca devorar o primeiro seio que tocou enquanto a outra mão esmagava massageando e provocando o outro seio. Como uma criança na loja de doce, ele migrava de um para o outro. A língua deslizava e contornava o bico rijo do mamilo rosado, os dentes roçaram quando ele os juntou mordiscando e puxando e sentiu as mãos dela agarradas aos seus cabelos quando ela pendeu a cabeça para trás gemendo de olhos fechados.

Ele queria mais gemidos daqueles, porque eles arrepiaram a sua pele e fizeram um estalar de vibração percorrer todo o seu corpo e sorriu devasso.

Os lábios então subiram uma trilha pelo pescoço dela em direção ao queixo delicado e fino que ele mordeu no mesmo instante que suas mãos se juntaram na bunda redonda e macia dela e apertaram com vontade e a puxaram ainda mais contra o seu quadril forçando a intimidade dela contra seu pau duro como pedra.

Ele se levantou então com ela no colo, as pernas dela automaticamente se enroscaram em sua cintura, as mãos dele ainda na bunda de Chichi, os beijos começaram novamente vorazes e ele vai até o espaçoso quarto daquele apartamento, uma suíte de luxo com muito requinte e a coloca sobre a cama. A calça é puxada por ele a deixando somente de calcinha. Os cabelos negos espalhados pela cama, a pele clara, macia e quente. Os seios volumosos, o corpo curvilíneo, coxas roliças...

Ele segurou uma das pernas dela ficando de joelhos sobre a cama e levou o pequeno e delicado pé dela aos lábios beijando, enquanto os dedos deslizaram pela perna dela e ele sorriu malicioso ao dizer:

—Você é tão linda, tão... me enlouquece de um jeito... diferente.

Ela corou-se com aquela intensidade do olhar, da voz...

Ele começou a beijar a perna dela em direção a virilha, e a cada vez que se aproximava percebia nitidamente a respiração dela se intensificando mais e mais, o ventre se contraindo e relaxando com o nervosismo, ansiedade e excitação. Na altura da intimidade dela ele desliza o nariz e depois os lábios e a língua por cima da peça e sente o corpo dela estremecer sob suas mãos.

Caralho como ele estava duro, como ele estava excitado...

—Ka-ka – ela sussurrou ao erguer levemente a cabeça encarando aquele par de olhos negros muito malvados e libidinosos a encarando de volta.

Ele perceber como aquela calcinha estava molhadinha, tudo por ele... ahhh como era tão gostosinha aquela garota. O cheiro dela o excitava, o corpo dela, a porra da voz... e o principal:

Ele alçou as laterais da calcinha e retirou a mesma fazendo sua boca percorrer aquela buceta tão encharcada e de sucos doces e viciantes.

Ela imediatamente gemeu ao pender sua cabeça para trás arqueando as costas, as mãos agarraram-se aos lençóis da cama.

Mais um gemido...

A língua dele brincou com os lábios íntimos e provocou aquele botão pequeno inchado a torturando com prazer, ele chupou e mordiscou levemente, a língua mergulhava na fenda rosada e melada dela, não conseguia resistir...

Ahhh o kakazinho gemido por ela ia fazê-lo explodir antes mesmo de meter.

—Geme mais pra mim – ele pediu com um tom deslumbrado pelo prazer dela. Sufocava de desejo.

Quanto mais provava do corpo dela, mais embriagado ficava, mais viciado se sentia, queria uma overdose orgástica, mas não queria sozinho, queria arrasta-la a mais pura devassidão, perdidos no prazer.

Dois dedos aprofundaram-se invasores no núcleo dela enquento a língua divertia-se no clitores, eles se melaram, mas também provaram do estreito caminho, quente e molhadinho. Queria tanto seu pau entrando ali, sendo apertado por ela, se fundindo.

—Caralho, como você me deixa louco – ele disse depravado aumentando os movimentos dos dedos entrando e saindo de dentro dela. A língua e os lábios se tornaram mais ferozes, mas hábil e ela gritou!

Mal conseguindo respirar, mal conseguindo falar, as costas tão arqueadas que ela poderia quebrar-se, os dedos apertando os cabelos negros dele, puxando com força, os quadris levemente erguidos...

Sentia a onda orgástica cruzar todo seu corpo, seu colo uterino explodia em prazer pulsante, quente, formigava... ela encharcava-se, estava agora vendo estrelas ou tocando o céu, ou talvez conhecendo o inferno ao sentir o calor infernal que tomara conta do seu corpo em ebulição.

Muito ofegante, quando sentiu os lábios dele subindo pelo seu corpo e alcançando sua boca.

Devora-me... deflora-me...

O beijo foi aprofundado novamente... as mãos passeavam pelo corpo de ambos... o pescoço e o colo de Chichi eram tomados por beijos desejosos e carinhos, tudo que ele queria era o prazer de ambos. Ela então se recupera e o surpreende quando se vira por cima o deixando por baixo, ela beija o pescoço dele e começa a percorrer o caminho pelo tórax ...abdômen... virilha e por último chega até onde estava tão ansiosa. Ela tira a parte de baixo de Kakarotto e fica surpresa com o tamanho daquele membro, ele não só era grande como era espesso, escorria, tão duro, tão desesperado por contato. Ela deslizou sua mão pelo pau dele , ele pende a cabeça para trás gemendo, ela passa a lingua suavemente pela glande com pequenos movimentos e começando a dar leve sugadas e desce pelo corpo roliço para enfim faze-lo adentrar totalmente em sua boca, um movimento de vai e vem é iniciado... ele gemia de prazer e excitação. Uma das mãos entram no cabelo de Chichi e começam a ditar o ritmo...

Muito duro, muito louco, e totalmente sem razão.

Ele a olha nos olhos.

—Você é uma diaba...

Os olhos dela era de luxuria, ele continua a sentir seu corpo vibrando por completo ele então segura a cabeça da jovem...

—Se continuar assim vamos acabar antes mesmo de começar a diversão. – ele anuncia ofegante demais. Quem manda ali era ele!

Ele, a vira deitando-a novamente na cama e entrando no meio das perans dela, segura com uma mão seu pau e desliza sobre a entrada pequena e encharcada dela, esfregando a provocando vendo o olhar desesperado e suplicante dela por invadida, tão pequena e não sabia o lobo mau que tinha despertado.

—Ka-ka... não me provoque assim – sussurrou manhosa

—É isso que quer Chi? – ele perguntou pressionando levemente a cabeça do seu pau contra aquele buraquinho tão pequenininho e a viu balançar a cabeça num sim eufórico.

Então atendendo ao desejo não só dela, mas o desespero dele também a invade fazendo ela arquear as costas... era muito grosso para aquela intimidade tão pequena e apertada... ele gemeu sôfrego de prazer enquanto sentia o núcleo dela ceder pro seu pau, era muito apertado, era muito quente. Oh céus, ele queria tanto a foder com força agora, mas se controlou momentaneamente, então começou com movimentos lentos e profundos. Ele segurou firmemente os seios de Chichi, mas porra... como aquela mulher era gostosa, como ela estava acabando com ele de todas as formas, ele queria muito foder de verdade. Então o entra e sai fica mais forte... ela pediu mais e gemia cada vez mais alto... implora por mais...então ele não consegue mais conter seu ímpeto... as estocadas ficam mais fortes e mais rápidas, mais cruas e violentamente deliciosas, ela sentia o pau dele bater fundo no colo do seu útero causando ondas mistas da dorzinha e do prazer enquanto gemia mais o nome dele.

Mais fundo...

Mais intenso...

Mais forte...

Era como um animal e ela no misto que sentia, chega ao ápice mais uma vez nas mãos dele, mas ele ainda não. Então, a vira, e a coloca de quatro sobre a cama a empinando para ele. Mais uma vez a invade de forma vigorosa e ela geme mais... ela estava mole. Ele segura os quadris dela forte com o entra e sai mais fundo e intenso... não queria parar... ela era muito apertada... queria deixa-la preenchida cada vez mais... precisava ir cada vez mais fundo...até entrar pela última vez jorrando toda sua porra contida de uma vez fundo dentro dela.

Ambos deitam arfando...

—Foi muito intenso isso... posso ficar mal-acostumada...- fala a jovem manhosa ainda arfante ao deitar-se sobre o peito dele.

O suor de ambos se misturava e ele tira os cabelos grudados da franja dela ajeitando por trás da orelha.

—Eu adoraria te deixar mal-acostumada – ele responde com um sorriso malicioso.

Eles se beijam novamente e ele puxa Chichi ainda mais para ele e os beijos ardentes recomeçam, ela interrompe quando depois de poucos minutos sentir o membro de Kakarotto ficar duro novamente...

—Você é real? - ela pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha sorrindo.

—porque a pergunta?

—Você pode me dar prazer a noite toda? Conseguiria? - ela fala de forma saliente o surpreendendo – quer dizer, podemos fazer isso até cansar mesmo?

—é o que você quer?

—Me mostra o que você é capaz de fazer...

A noite era só uma criança para os dois...

A hiper sexualidade estava realmente aflorada em ambos naquele momento...


	19. Que os jogos comecem

Quando os primeiros raios de sol tocaram a vidraça da janela panorâmica do quarto, começou a ilumina-lo trazendo incomodo ao sono e os despertando. Os olhos têm certa dificuldade em se acostumar com a luz, espreguiçando bocejando... corpos enlaçados no meio dos lençóis azuis petróleo. Vários travesseiros haviam sido jogados no chão, uma verdadeira zona dando prova da noite avassaladora que compartilharam. A silhueta masculina virou de bruços na cama e fizeram uma imagem prazerosa aos olhos dela que certamente apreciaram cada parte dele

—Posso julgar que se viciou no meu corpinho gostoso né? – resmungou ele com o olho meio aberto a encarando e ela sorriu —bom dia minha princesinha... conseguiu dormir um pouco?

— Bom dia...— ela se espreguiça— como um bebê, bom pelo menos na última hora – um sorriso malicioso é dado – agora sobre esse corpinho...

Ele a puxou a beijando quando o celular tocou o interrompendo. Contrariado ele levantou o pulso e olhou o seu cara relógio já passava do seu horário e ele dá um pulo da cama contrariado.

—To atrasado!

—Mas já? — ela responde fazendo beicinho

—Prometo que a noite nos vemos de novo, se quiser é claro.

—Tá bom então, vou ficar esperando.

—Toma um banho comigo?

Ela não precisa duas vezes do convite, e ambos vão para o chuveiro juntos, mais uma vez se entregam ao gozo e ao prazer ali embaixo da água.

(...)

A porta do quarto recebe curtas batidas.

Chichi vestida com a blusa dele atende a porta

—Poderia entregar ao senhor Kakarotto? —um jovem fala.

—O que é isso?

—Um pedido dele senhorita, pode assinar aqui?

Chichi assina e pega o material entregue.

— Bom dia. — Cumprimenta o jovem saindo.

A porta é fechada. Na sala surge um Kakarotto enrolado apenas em uma toalha branca.

— Muito bom, foram bem rápidos – comentou com certa indiferença ao trabalho feito e que fora entregue ali.

—O que é isso?

—Nossa roupa.

Aquilo a surpreendeu. Era uma novidade e tanto. Mas movida pela curiosidade ela abre enfim os embrulhos. havia Ali dentro um vestido simples e delicado azul e detalhes vermelho que era fluido e o caimento perfeito ao corpo de Chichi. E havia também no outro embrulho a roupa dele, essa que ele pegou das mãos dela.

—é lindo..., mas não posso aceitar.

—é um presente! você gostou?

— é muito lindo... eu nem sei o que dizer...

—Eu sei! Vista ele para mim, quero ver ele em seu corpo.

Ele pegou o seu pacote e foi até o quarto a fim de trocar-se e quando ele já estava terminando de ajeitar sua blusa preta e estava se preparando para a gravata, Teve sua atenção completamente tirada pela garota de cabelos negros e olhos de pérolas negras.

A visão era divinamente sexy e tentadora.

“Realmente o vestido foi feito especialmente para ela...”

era delicada como uma rosa, mas Chichi transparecia na visão dele um “Q” a mais... não era qualquer flor que conseguiria acalmar uma fera...

—O que achou? — pergunta curiosa e com um sorriso meio tímido e constrangida sobre o intenso olhar vulcânico dele.

—Digna de ganhar o mundo...

—Bobo!

—Preciso de um café para começar o dia, me acompanha?

— Não, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir para faculdade...

— Te deixo em casa, e aproveito para um tomar o café.

— Combinado.

Ele terminou de se vestir tornando a ficar perfeitamente alinhado. Impecável.

Ela suspira... ele era perfeito.

Do sorriso enigmático ou as vezes de covinhas doces, ar um tanto angelical, corpo de deus grego. E olhar de mal parecendo que ela seria o jantar.

Eles saíram dali, e foram até a casa dela. Lá ela pega um copo do café e se despendem. Ele então segue para o escritório.

(...)

—Bom dia a todos

Valery estranha o bom humor do chefe. Era difícil duas coisas até aquele momento. Ele chegar cedo no escritório e de bom humor as duas coisas não andavam juntas

—Bom dia senhor, vou levar em um minuto os relatórios de ontem, o senhor Vegeta está aguardando sua ligação para os assuntos de hoje e tem a questão do novo negócio que ainda tem que ser terminado as fases...

—Muito bem... contate a todos, vamos no reunir em meia hora, eu quero os relatórios agora na minha mesa, e agende meu almoço no Vilan Stage, após o mesmo desmarque os compromissos da parte da tarde deixando somente o Vegeta na agenda.... ah! Eu não quero nada na minha agenda depois das dezoito horas de hoje.

Então antes de fechar a porta de sua sala ele completa

—E Valery, me traz uma maça.

— é pelo menos ele voltou mais afiado que antes..., mas o que ele está fazendo a após as dezoito? É a segunda vez que desmarca compromissos noturnos... deve estar em alguns dos associados se divertindo só pode – murmura a jovem loira consigo mesma enquanto providencia todos os pedidos do chefe.

Após alguns minutos em sua mesa são colocados os relatórios e junto uma bandeja com maças.

Ele passa o olho de forma rápida e minuciosa sobre os documentos marca algumas discrepâncias. Então recebe um e-mail que chama sua atenção.

Então aperta um botão no telefone sobre sua mesa.

—Valery, peça ao Raditz vir imediatamente.

— Sim senhor.

—O pessoal da reunião já está a caminho também senhor.

—Faça o que lhe mandei mulher.... eu sei bem meus compromissos.

Então em dez minutos Raditz já se encontrava sentado à frente de Kakarotto, uma reunião a portas fechadas. Os outros já estavam na sala de reunião e Vegeta fica incomodado com a reunião as portas fechadas com Raditz... seu irmão estava agindo muito estranho e aquilo o incomodava.

(...)

—Olá Raditz temos muito que conversar...

—Bom dia senhor... sou todo ouvidos.

—Recebi um e-mail que pela primeira vez muito me interessou devo dizer que vi muitas possibilidades... quero você diretamente ligado. Afinal dos meus colaboradores você me foi o mais leal e chegou a hora da sua recompensa.

— Fico grato senhor e estou as suas ordens.

—Ótimo porque o negócio vai ser briga de cachorro grande.

A reunião se segue

(...)

Então após quase uma hora de reunião entre ambos finalmente as mãos se cumprimentam e as portas são abertas

— Conto com você para tudo.

—Não irei lhe decepcionar senhor.

Raditz sai do prédio para iniciar as ordens.

Kakarotto entra na sala de reunião

Vegeta o chama no canto

—O que você tanto tem para resolver com um associado de baixo escalão do FBI?

— Engano seu... o local dele é extremamente privilegiado para as minhas necessidades... e digamos que chegou a hora de promove—lo... – Fala com deboche na voz.

—O que você está aprontando maldito Kakarotto?

—Breve você estará a par de tudo, até lá... continue seu pequeno entretenimento na ala FBI também, pelo visto você gosta bastante não é mesmo – ele fala enquanto olha para Bulma

—Rwnnr! Você sabe qual o é o objetivo disso não sabe...

— Sei... você saciar seu desejo reprimido pelo perigo não é mesmo? – um sorriso sínico é dado— Eu realmente espero que ela só tenha contato com o que realmente me interessa.

—Eu não sou idiota Kakarotto.

— Eu tenho minhas dúvidas... a senhorita Briefs é mais astuta do que imagina... quando você pensa que o jogo está começando meu amigo ela já deu game over, e adivinha o de quem tá na reta... – fala com sorriso diabólico.

Um tapinha é dado nas costa de Vegeta

—Você se responsabilizou não é mesmo – e finaliza com uma pisca de olho.

Vegete se irrita

Finalmente todos sentam em seus lugares e a reunião é continuada de onde parou.


	20. As cartas começam a ser distribuídas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 - kakarotto sim sabe de Bulma, afinal Raditz é do FBI e é funcionário de kakarotto e isso ficou meio evidente em um capitulo anterior em que eles tiveram essa conversa.  
2 - kakarotto permitiu a entrada de Bulma porque tem planos para ela  
3- ainda assim ele manda vegeta ficar de olho, poque Bulma era astuta e poderia estragar os planos antes do desfecho  
4- vegeta esta se deixando levar por Bulma, ele está se aproximando demais emocionalmente da garota.  
5-kakarotto sempre desconfia de tudo, então ele sempre sabe de tudo,mais cedo ou mais tarde.
> 
> então passado esses detalhes, fiquem atentos porque sempre deixo pequenas pontas soltas que lá na frente vão sendo amarradas.
> 
> boa leitura

A semana passou rápido, os encontros se tornaram diários entre Kakarotto e Chichi que decididamente estava se deixando envolver perdidamente pelo cara misterioso e deliciosamente sacana que ele era. O primeiro carregamento russo já havia chego a América e cabia a Bulma e Vegeta fazer a distribuição a nível nacional. O armamento foi recebido com grande prestigio pelos compradores e associados de Kakarotto, e certamente os lucros seriam bem maiores do que fora estipulado antes. Somente naquela semana eles haviam fechados dois novos grandes acordos, e não parava aí, seu império enfim estava se estendendo a um nível impressionante, talvez agora chamasse mais atenção que deveria, mas nada que saísse efetivamente dos seus planos ou controle. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar parte da verdade a Chichi já que no mês seguinte teria grandes acordos empresariais – esses verdadeiros e “honestos” - e deveria viajar, sem dúvidas queria que ela fosse junto dele, mas tinha um grande empecilho que se chamava Videl Satan.

A garota havia finalmente voltado para casa depois do longo período de recuperação que tivera após o último encontro que nada animado com o marido, mas para ele era corriqueiro, claro que não tão extremo, afinal, ela conhecia bem os termos do seu contrato conjugal e a última coisa que Kakarotto queria naquele momento é ter que vê-la. Precisava tomar uma atitude! tinha que rever o contrato com Hercules Satan, pai de sua esposa.

Então, móvito pela primeira vez em muito tempo por algo que não era um interesse financeiro, chama Gohan a seu escritório e junto a ele chama Raditz.

As cartas deveriam ser postas na mesa o quanto antes!

—Gohan preciso que ache uma brecha para mim dentro do contato do Hercules, preciso me livrar de Videl de forma sutil.

—Mas como assim senhor?

— Não posso simplesmente me divorciar, você sabe bem do contrato, conhece os termos ridículos.

—Sim senhor eu sei..., mas a pergunta é porque romper agora?

—Tenho planos a frente e Hercule é uma pedra no sapato atualmente e aquela garota não me serve mais de nada, na verdade nenhum deles, são descartáveis, anota que sei lá: eu me cansei, quero novidade... um desafio real – ele fala malicioso - mas o velho por outro lado ainda tem certa vantagem.

—O que o senhor tem em mente?

—Ele tem uma grande dívida comigo, não é mesmo?

—Sim senhor- anuiu Gohan.

—Infelizmente não posso tirar ele do cenário político agora, porque dependo dele para minhas liberações.

—Exato senhor.

— Preciso de uma grande manobra. Videl tem que sair, mas o pai dela tem que ficar...

—Bom, acredito que um novo acordo pode ser interessante senhor, e ainda temos a vaga em aberto... – Raditz fala

— Certamente ele não seria interessante para o cargo, porém seria interessante finalmente bater de frente com o atual senador não acha?

—Certamente senhor – Raditz fala

—Acho que enfim está na hora de reencontrarmos a família. – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso maligno

—E quanto a senhora Satan?

—O acordo será o seguinte – Kakarotto começa.

(...)

—Entendeu tudo? – perguntou Kakarotto.

—Sim senhor, mas tem certeza disso? – pediu Gohan um tanto hesitante e eufórico ao mesmo tempo. Videl livre significava que finalmente estavam livres.

—Meu caro Gohan, tudo isso é pena por trepar com minha mulher as escondidas?

—Senhor... eu... eu ... não...

—Moleque, você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que nada acontece sem que eu tenha total conhecimento. Não e mesmo Raditz? – fala com sorriso cruel e irônico.

—Exatamente senhor – Raditz responde com visível escarnio.

— Ah seu... – Gohan tenta avançar contra Raditz.

—Gohan se contenha... se você a quer tanto assim é só abrir sua carteira não é mesmo... – fala com tom mortal e sádico.

—Senhor?

—Isso mesmo, logo estará a par Gohanzinho.

— Sim senhor. —Gohan encara o chefe.

A reunião é encerrada.

(...)

Kakarotto passava mais tempo em seu apartamento, na verdade depois que começou seu relacionamento com Chichi, praticamente não dormia mais em sua mansão. Ficou sabendo da volta da esposa pela governanta. Pediu que a mesma separasse algumas coisas dele e mandasse para o apartamento.

Videl por sua vez agradecia o fato de não ver o marido. Mas depois de uma semana começou a estranhar o mesmo não estar mais em casa. Algo havia acontecido em sua ausência e aquilo era um risco a tudo que ela tinha. Ela trocaria a própria vida para manter seu padrão de vida. Não era tola, sabia de tudo que estava em jogo nesse casamento, inclusive as finanças da própria família. Por anos aguentou tudo cala para manter seus caprichos, mas aquela atitude do marido era totalmente nova era desconhecida.

—Oi —Videl fala com alguém pelo telefone.

_—Como vai senhorita...—uma voz firme é ouvida_

— Tenho um trabalho para você

_—Sou todo ouvidos..._

—Preciso que aprofunde informações sobre alguém.

_—Quanto ao preço?_

—Tem total liberdade, quero resultado rápido... tem uma pedra no meu sapato eu sei... preciso me livra o quanto antes disso... posso confiar em você Dyspo?

_— Certamente não irei desaponta-la_

— Estou te enviando as a informações do alvo.

A ligação é encerrada.

(...)

Kakarotto resolvera falar parte da verdade de sua vida a Chichi assim que resolver seu problema com Videl. Ele estava em sua sala com suas mãos no bolso, ele olhava atrás da janela a vista ao longe. Aquela espera estava acabando com ele. O celular finalmente toca. Ele atende enquanto se senta confortavelmente em sua poltrona colocando os pés sobre a mesa de forma relaxada.

—Olá Sr Satan é um prazer.

_—Seu filho da mãe como ousa me enviar um acordo como esse?_

— Como o senhor, sabe as situações podem mudar...—soa sínico

_—Eu não posso fazer isso._

—Sim o senhor pode, estou te dando uma escolha simples.

_—Eu não posso simplesmente descarta-la assim._

—Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer Sr Satan, a pergunta é: você está comigo ou contra mim?

_—Você me garante a segurança dela?_

—Eu não garanto nem a sua Sr Satan

_—Como pode ser tão frio?_

—Eu durmo muito bem toda noite ao lado de uma bela mulher e te garanto que sua filha está longe disso.

_—Ela não pode ser tratada como um simples objeto, é errado...._

— Mas o senhor já fez isso, não se lembra... trocou sua filha por seu atual cargo político não é mesmo? Ou já se esqueceu?

_— Não... não me esqueci._

—E então... estou ficando cansado...

_—As condições são aquelas mesmas?_

— Cargo garantido na próxima eleição. acredite preciso do senhor lá dentro. As condições de manutenção serão as mesmas... tenho novos planos para nosso maravilho pais...

_—Eu topo! e que Deus me ajude._

—Excelente, agora se me der licença tenho outros infortuno a resolver.

_—Quando você cumprirá o contrato?_

—Muito em breve...

A ligação é encerrada


	21. Uma bruxa má

Videl finalmente recebe o arquivo que tanto queria, e qual foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que havia outra em seu lugar? O que por si só já chamou sua atenção. Kakarotto nunca fora do tipo a se apegar a putas, por isso ele casou-se com uma garota de nome, com uma família muito bem colocada.

Seu marido estava estranho, o que ele fazia com aquela mulher era simplesmente digno de outra pessoa. Como podia tratar assim uma mulherzinha baixa e cafona do subúrbio daquela forma?

Ela viu que o tratamento que aquela maldita garçonete suburbana estava tendo deveria ser o que ela deveria receber, tratamento esse, nunca empenhado pelo marido a ela, nem quando se casaram, nem nunca.

Aquele reino já tinha uma rainha, e era ela. Tinha que colocar aquela mulher no lugar dela, talvez até numa vala. Não confrontaria seu marido diretamente, já provou disso e não foi bonito. Ela precisava de alguma garantia, alguma cartada. Lidar com Kakarotto poderia ser perigoso ela mesma carregaria para vida toda as cicatrizes daquele dia que o confrontou. precisava agir pelas sombras, coloca-lo verdadeiramente contra a parede e mãos atadas, de repente sorriu com muita malicia, talvez aquela pobretona fosse o tão sonhado passaporte de saída que ela tanto sonhou, então verdadeiramente ela se põe a tramar.

(...)

Os dias se passaram e mais uma vez ele estava com Chichi após um longo dia. Ela passava mais tempo no seu apartamento que em sua própria casa, o que estava chamando certa atenção de seu pai já que não passava nada desapercebido por King Cutelo. Que questionava sobre o relacionamento dos dois e sobres as intenções do rapaz. Então um jantar com a família de Chichi foi feito na casa dela. Algo que agradou ainda mais o pai de Chichi, que via o rapaz como um homem certo para a filha dando apoio ao relacionamento de ambos, mas aquilo estava corroendo Kakarotto por dentro. não queria mais mentir para ela..., mas ainda não poderia falar, e nada como deixar vínculos e elos se formarem pra detestar como aquela garota irritante havia se tornado sua fraqueza.

(...)

Bulma estava em seu apartamento quando a campainha tocou, ela se levantou e vestiu seu robe rosa, indo até a porta.

—Quem estaria batendo esse horário já é tarde. - Ela resmunga reclamando. Estava a dias querendo um sossego, coisa que Vegeta estava longe de dá, fosse na cama, fosse no trabalho.

Ela abre a porta e tem uma surpresa.

—Temos problemas. —Kuririn fala.

—O que aconteceu? Entra é perigoso ficar aqui fora. — Fala a agente de cabelos azuis, surpresa com a presença do colega de trabalho. Ainda mais sobre o risco de quebra de disfarce.

—Tem algo errado acontecendo —ele começou falando ao encostar-se contra a parede e colocando as mãos nos bolsos - eu recebi o ultimo microchip que mandou, e tem algumas coisas que estão muito erradas. —Fala nervoso

— Como assim?

— Bulma, eu chequei algumas das fontes como você me pediu, eu cruzei alguns dados com ajuda da Lunch e as informações estão totalmente contraditórias, é como se estivéssemos correndo atrás do próprio rabo.

— Isso não pode estar correto, eu chequei boa parte desses arquivos – afirma Bulma gesticulando nervosa.

Aquele era um maldito jogo. O que ela era? Uma vadia que se deitava com um criminoso e gostava? Uma agente federal que estava infiltrada e fazia muito bem o seu papel? Ohhh certamente ela fazia muito bem seu papel. Quantos orgasmos foram vividos para provar.

—Isso não para aí Bulma, alguém está manipulando os dados das empresas daqui de dentro. Todas as informações se tornam automaticamente errôneas. – ele ergue os ombros – podem até dizer que é você, ou proposital, algo não está sendo feito como deveria.

—Como ousa falar do meu trabalho? Eu sou genial, eu sou mais que isso, eu sou foda no que faço, eu sei o que mandei, eu sei o que te dei!

—Então é melhor rever com os próprios olhos!

Os olhos eram desafiantes de um para o outro.

—Acham até que você está cômoda demais com o seu papel de vadia de um maldito gangster.

—Foda-se você e os outros que acham, essa é a porra do meu trabalho. Eu dou os dados, como liga-los a eles, é problema de vocês e da inteligência que está atrás de alguma mesa.

Ele nega com a cabeça.

—Ok – disse erguendo as mãos em rendição. – Algo não está certo, só isso.

—Mas o que vamos fazer? Eu não tenho como ir além disso. Pelo menos não agora!

—Eu acho que precisamos de um plano somente nosso, está óbvio que eles têm alguém de dentro do sistema... eu vi no seu último relatório que eles estão envolvidos com um grande tráfico de influência não é isso?

—Sim, mas eu não faço ideia da rede, é muito complexo, ele criptografa muito bem os dados da rede, e pelo que vi, o mais importante fica na casa do Kakarotto no computador pessoal dele, um laptop que sempre carrega, impossível pegar esses dados.

—Temos que dar um jeito, não tem ninguém que possa nos ajudar?

— A essa altura não, mas talvez eu consiga usar o Vegeta para chegar até ele..., mas vai ser arriscado...

—Você tem que fazer o que for possível... Bulma eles acabaram de declarar guerra em um tráfico internacional de armas... você sabe o que está em jogo não sabe?

— Claro que sei, só fico triste por um lado em desfazer tudo isso.

—porque você sentiria pena de pessoas como eles?

—Não é deles... são dos projetos que eles arcam. Poxa, são milhares de crianças e pessoas pobres... talvez eles façam mais do que o nosso próprio governo atualmente...

—Bulma, isso é somente para disfarçar e você sabe bem disso, é um mero jogo deles, um engodo que acoberta e lava mais dinheiro. Caralho bulma! Tem noção do dano que essa rede deles causa?

— Eu sei, mas não deixo de ter certa simpatia né...

— Eu entendo mais agora é o tudo ou nada! faremos o seguinte...

(...)

Algum tempo depois ele sai dali. Bulma volta seu pensamento a resolver tudo como eles haviam planejado.

_ Na manhã seguinte. _

Uma bela garota de cabelos negros muito bem cuidados e roupas caras, estaciona seu carro em um pequeno café na periferia da cidade. O vidro de película negra baixa a ponto de ela descer os óculos escuros que ela usava e olhar toda a faixada da loja.

—Nossa quanta decadência, até para você isso é deprimente Videl – murmura a jovem, e descendo do carro ela aciona a trava automática e entra no lugar se sentando a uma mesa.

— Olá bom dia, o que a senhorita gostaria hoje? — fala Chichi com um sorriso cordial.

O olhar de Videl corre de cima a baixo na garota.

“então é essazinha que está dormindo com meu marido? Afinal ele cegou realmente ao fundo do poço”

— Me sirva um bom suco de laranja sem açúcar por favor. – Pede de forma menos arrogante possível.

—Claro. Algo a mais para acompanhar?

— Não somente isso mesmo.

Então a jovem garçonete de cabelos negros muito bem presos entra e retorna pouco depois com o suco de Videl.

— A senhorita não é daqui da região, não é mesmo? — puxa conversa Chichi, com a elegante mulher.

—Não, não sou... escuta você vive disso? Digo trabalha aqui em tempo integral?

— Hã?! A não. Esse café é do meu pai, eu só ajudo quando posso, eu passo mais tempo na faculdade.

— Entendi... você está na principal de Nevada?

—Isso mesmo!

—Parabéns, deve ser bem esforçada não é mesmo?

— Eu tento.

Ela termina de tomar o copo de suco e paga com uma nota de 100U$

— Tem muito...— responde Chichi tentando devolver o dinheiro

—Considere uma gorjeta pelo seu esforço extra... foi um bom suco e uma boa conversa. Admiro esforços.

—Obrigada então.

Então Videl entra no carro, Chichi a acompanha com o olhar.

—Nossa tão nova e já tão bem-sucedida... – suspirou e então negou com a cabeça rindo de si mesma - que isso Chichi, não inveje! trabalhe duro! Quem sabe um dia não é você, não é mesmo?

Videl dentro do seu carro...

— Isso não é possível! inacreditável... o que está acontecendo com ele afinal? De garotas de programa a uma garçonete sem graça e esforçadinha? isso me dá náuseas. E o pior, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de falar para ela quem ele é. patético... – ela ponderou, analisou e colocou os óculos escuros novamente ao dar a partida no veículo - talvez isso seja uma vantagem para mim afinal, se ele está escondendo, algum motivo tem...acho que terei que ser a bruxa má desse pequeno conto de fadas, não é mesmo?


	22. Como um teatro

Em seu escritório Kakarotto recebe um telefonema de Raditz.

_—Senhor, já temos alguns dados prontos._

—E o contato é seguro?

_—Bom podemos marcar um jantar para amanhã, eles virão especialmente para discutir os termos com senhor._

— Então fechando esse acordo teremos autonomia dentro do país?

_—sem dúvida, isso foi uma das coisas concordas do termo._

—Excelente, esse é um ponto estratégico para meus planos.

_—Bom ouvir senhor, vou cuidar dos preparativos._

—Raditz, como o Nappa tem se portado?

_—Senhor, era tudo que já estávamos prevendo, a garota caiu, e ele está empurrando-a para um caminho só..._

—Você acha que ela servirá?

_—Será adequada._

—Você a conhece muito bem não é mesmo?

_—Senhor eu acompanhei todos os trabalhos dela e posso afirmar ela não vai descansar até chegar ao ponto de resposta._

—Isso é o que eu preciso... bom trabalho Raditz.

_—As ordens._

A ligação é encerra.

—Senhor seu irmão está aqui – fala Valery entrando na sala.

—Deixe-o entrar e feche as portas.

—Sim senhor.

—Bom dia, Kakarotto.

—bom dia, vegeta – responde com um sorriso um tanto presunçoso, coisa que irritou muito Vegeta naquele instante. Mas não era aquilo que ia estragar seu dia.

—Então finalmente vai me incluir na sua festinha?

— Por hora sim – respondeu gesticulando Kakarotto ao acender um cigarro e levar aos lábios, tragou um tanto e libertou a fumaça enquanto elaborava os dizeres - teremos um jantar amanhã com um investidor internacional.

—Então, teremos finalmente um acordo? – surpreendeu-se, Vegeta, empolgando-se verdadeiramente. A muito tempo empurrava aquilo ao maldito Kakarotto.

—Digamos que sim...

—Então quer dizer que você vai levar a nossa conversa a diante?

—Sim, pelo menos a primeira parte dela.

—Vados está contente com os resultados, conversei ontem com ela e... é só questão de tempo agora.

—Isso é muito bom.

— Então qual o foco?

Um sorriso extremamente malicioso e profano brotou dos lábios de Kakarotto antes de prosseguir com aquilo...

(...)

Já estava próximo das dezoito e trinta horas, quando Kakarotto chegou em seu apartamento, ele faz uma ligação a Bra.

—Oi, estamos livres essa noite? – perguntou direto

_—Claro, sempre que precisar._

—Tenho um pedido especial para você, mas terá que sair um tempo do país topa?

_—Qual muquifo vai me meter agora?_

—Vai ser um pouquinho ruim, mas se fizer um bom trabalho te garanto suas férias que tanto deseja...

_—é bom que vala essas férias... me manda os dados da missão._

—Amanhã à noite te passo, terei um jantar com os investidores e deixaremos os pontos certos.

_—Ok, aguardo as instruções então, a propósito você já soube do Freeza?_

—Recebi alguns relatórios, mas ainda não tive conclusão definitiva.

_—Quer que eu tome uma atitude mais enérgica?_

— Por enquanto não... vamos deixar ele pensar que estar no controle. É mais gostoso quando pensam assim...

_—Chefe mudando de assunto. Eu realmente estou preocupada...devo te alertar, a garota..._

—O que tem ela?

_—Ela precisa saber da verdade... você sabe que isso pode não acabar bem..._

— Eu tomarei providencias em breve Bra, até lá, mantenha os homens sempre perto dela. Não tire os olhos da minha pequena.

_—Você que sabe! Considere feito. Boa noite chefe._

A ligação é encerrada.

Faculdade de Nevada 18h, no escritório do diretor do curso.

Ela havia sido convocada ao que seria uma reunião de interesses probatórios e de investimentos. Para sua área de conclusão acadêmica, era o recomendado sempre.

—Olá mocinha.

—Oi, a senhorita por aqui? — Chichi responde surpresa.

—Pois é, fiquei tocada com todo o seu... esforço. Vim te convidar para um café tenho uma proposta para você. Me interessei bastante pelo seu projeto de pesquisa...

—Proposta para mim? A senhora é de alguma companhia? Eu não sei se posso...

—Vamos? sei que pensa muito sobre o seu futuro não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que uma bolsa de incentivo seria boa a essa altura não é mesmo?

—Eu não posso... tem alguém me esperando agora.

— Você não pode simplesmente avisar que vai se atrasar um pouco? Prometo que vai ser rápido. E você vai gostar bastante da proposta.

Chichi morde o lábio hesitante. Deveria? Ela precisava sem duvidas algumas, mas...

Respirou fundo. Porque não?

— Tudo bem, eu vou avisar.

—ótimo, vamos no meu carro.

Então ambas entram no carro de Videl.

As 18:45 o celular de Kakarotto toca novamente

_—Oi_

—Oi... onde você está?

_—Eu sei... to atrasada, mas vou ter um encontro com uma investidora._

—Investidora? Como assim? —pergunta desconfiado.

_— é, uma mulher que quer montar uma equipe de pesquisa de alguma empresa, ainda não entendi bem..._

—Qual o nome da empresa? —pergunta frio

_—Ela não me falou ainda._

—Você está com ela agora?

_—To sim amor, estamos indo a um café conversar._

Ele sente um frio percorrer a espinha "desgraçada!"

— Eu to indo até você! – responde enérgico

_—Não precisa, daqui a pouco eu chego em casa_

—Não. Não sai da faculdade! Fique aí e me espere

_—Eu já estou a caminho._

—Não se preocupe vou cuidar bem da garotinha – Videl fala ao fundo da ligação.

Kakarotto sente uma fúria vinda da alma. Respira fundo e fala.

—Passa o telefone para ela.

—Mas porque?

—Faça o que estou te mandando, agora!

—está bem...

Chichi passa o telefone para videl, mesmo que achasse aquilo um absurdo.

_—Oi – uma voz sínica é ouvida_

—Escuta bem o que vou te falar porque não vou repetir, se tocar em só fio do cabelo dela seu futuro será o mais obscuro que eu possa garantir, qualquer assassinato que eu já tenha cometido até hoje será uma brincadeira comparado ao que eu farei com você...

—Sabe que eu percebi conversando com essa linda garotinha? que ela ainda não sabe de tudo da VIDA não é mesmo? Então acho que vou apenas ser gentil, e dá de verdade uma... oportunidade para ela – sorriu Videl olhando para Chichi - te espero no café do Belaggio para acertamos o acordo da VIDA dela... me soa bem interessante você não acha? Te espero em trinta minutos não se atrase ou posso não conter minha língua. —Ela fala com malicia e escarnio.

A ligação é encerrada.


	23. O bote da serpente

—Que conversa mais doida foi essa? —Chichi perguntou confusa.

—Não se preocupe querida, ele só estava um pouco nervoso em te deixar com alguém desconhecido.

Chichi tinha de concordar, agora não soava nada estranho, porque se tinha algo que ela havia percebido no seu Kaka desse que começaram a ficar juntos, era isso: uma inexplicável preocupação com tudo e com todos que soava as vezes até possessivo demais.

—Ele é meio controlador mesmo ... – disse um tanto sem jeito.

Talvez aquele cuidado em demasia com a garota, tenha irritado e muito Videl, mas disfarçara muito bem, talvez os anos de convivência com Kakarotto a tenham a ensinado a manter sempre seu papel.

—Homens, a final, todos tem a mesma fraqueza, não é? - sorriu

Chichi e Videl chegam ao Belaggio, então entram direto para o café. Lá Videl começa a conversar com Chichi sobre uma das empresas de Kakarotto, é claro que não falava quem era o real proprietário. Falava diretamente sobre financiamento de pesquisas já que o esposo detinha uma grande corporação de pesquisas cientificas: a Cápsula Corp. E certamente Videl fez isso tudo de maneira calculada para dá tempo de Kakarotto chegar ao local. E não demora muito e ele chega. A face sem duvidas não a agradava em nada. Seu olhar era frio e calculista, e seu semblante era quase angelical contrastando com o demônio que Videl conhecia muito bem, o que deixou Videl extremamente assustada, já viu esse olhar antes, conhecia bem do que era capaz. Mas levaria adiante aquilo até as últimas consequências: era tudo ou nada.

—Boa noite senhoritas. - Kakarotto cumprimentou cordialmente, um sorriso simpático, enganador e terrivelmente falso.

“hipócrita!” gritou na mente de Videl.

Ele então deu um beijo em caloroso em Chichi a ponto de quase tirar o folego da garota que se corou inevitavelmente com aquilo constrangendo-se. qual era o problema dele afinal? assim? em público, sem se importar com a mulher que estava bem ali?

Videl, no entanto, lançou um olhar mortal diante da cena, ousado, abusado, desgraçado e filha da mãe! ela pensava em cada palavra ou termo que casava bem com a imagem que tinha do marido.

Nesse meio tempo, Chichi então explica o que era tudo aquilo para Kakarotto que apenas ouvia atentamente tudo assimilando as intenções de Videl. “vadia ardilosa” pensou ele enquanto ouvia.

Videl olhou aquela cena tentando se conter engolindo todo o seu veneno.

—Então o que você acha? – Chichi perguntou quando acabou de falar.

—Parece uma boa proposta não é mesmo? O que a empresa quer em troca senhorita Videl?

Aquele momento foi a deixa que ele a dera para começar a negociar.

—Senhora – corrigiu Videl o olhando cinicamente — infelizmente sou casada não é mesmo? — responde em tom de desafio arqueando a fina sobrancelha delineada.

—Não sabia— Chichi responde sem perceber o fundo da conversa.

Kakarotto dá um sorriso malicioso para mulher, que estava carregado de desdém e deboche.

—Então o que você acha? – ela pergunta para Chichi.

—Bom acho interessante, mas tenho que falar com meu pai antes, tem muitas questões atreladas e...

—Claro... – sussurrou Videl levando a xicara de café aos lábios

—Vocês me dão licença um minuto? Preciso ir ao banheiro. — Chichi fala.

—Claro – respondem juntos e Chichi sai os deixando a sós ali momentaneamente.

Kakarotto encara Videl, a face angelical deu lugar a demoníaca.

—Então vamos aos negócios? – Videl fala maliciosamente não se deixando intimidar ainda assim.

— Sou todos ouvidos.

—Eu quero um acordo, para você viver essa sua aventurina mundana com sua suburbana pobretona, pelo visto tem gostos excêntricos mesmo – riu maldosamente – jura, é um fetiche estranho? fode ela vestidinha de garçonete é isso? não duvido, gosta de putas, de menininhas vadias... aposto que de noite ela faz parte de algum clube noturno trepando com todos né?

—Cala a porra da tua boca! não a conhece, não me conhece. o problema é que gostaria que eu praticasse fetiches menos estranhos em você é isso? eu paguei pelo seu corpo, paguei caro Videl, é uma boneca e eu fodo a minha maneira com você, seja amarrada, seja pendurada. Agora está com ciúmes ou curiosidade de como eu fodo as outras? se quiser eu conto como me deleito com o gozo daquela garota que você desdenhou agora, ou como ela fode deliciosamente bem, tão diferente de uma boneca morta como você

Ele a provocou de forma que ela quis muito mesmo bate-lo, xinga-lo, humilha-lo. Mas não ia deixar aquela provocação mudar a mesa, conhecia esses joguinhos psicológicos dele tão a fundo.

—Divirta-se com a ralé, sou a bonequinha que me paga pra ser, só nunca pensei que estava atrás de sentimento Kakazinho, e lindinho essa tua merda de fraqueza. mas se serve de consolo eu também gozo, gozo muito sendo fodida deliciosamente quase todos os dias, então isso me bastava para te suportar. Mas voltando ao papo: vai ou não me conceder um acordo?

—Que tipo de acordo?

—Eu quero todos os meus atuais benefícios atuais, a garantia dos bens da minha família, e, percentual em todos os seus negócios, fora é claro a minha integridade física, pois sabemos como você pode ser....bem intenso.

Ele dá um sorriso diabólico

—Só isso? —ele respondeu

—Você acha pouco?

—Não, na verdade é bem justo...

—Você está armando algo...

—Porque acharia isso Videlzinha?

—Kakarotto você é um maldito bastardo, você não aceitaria isso, eu sei, você é manipulador baby, convivi tempo o bastante para saber jogar seu jogo...

—é mesmo... então me surpreenda Videl.

— Vamos jogar da seguinte forma, eu não confio em você, e então tomei certas providencias, e o risco aqui desta transação está sobre sua garçonete. Se eu caio você a perde, se eu morro você a perde, se você me enganar você a perde, e se você trapacear... você também a perde.

Ele a fita por alguns instantes. Ficara nervoso com o tato da esposa, ela o pressionara de forma considerável, tinha que lhe dar os parabéns mesmo! a vadia finalmente fez algo útil, mas... que tipo de proteção ela está se valendo?

— Eu já sei exatamente o que vou fazer com você, pode acreditar...— ele fala frio.

—E então meu amor, sua paixonite vale quanto? —ela fala com deboche.

—Sei que você não fecharia um acordo por escrito convencional não é mesmo? —ele arqueia o cenho.

—Claro que não, não confio em você como já disse...

Kakarotto digita algo em seu celular. Após alguns segundos o celular de Videl vibra.

—Assim está bom para você? – ele pergunta ao fazer uma singela transferência de alguns pontos.

—De início sim, mas como falamos, minha integridade tem que ser prevalecida e faltas outras coisinhas aqui também...

—você saber que vou acabar com você não sabe?

—Pegue-me se for capaz amor... afinal, até que morte nos separe...

Ele a lança um olhar cruel.

—Ah Videl não seja tola... —ele fala com uma voz suave e mortal.

Chichi então volta a mesa.

— Então senhorita? – pergunta Videl voltando a face gentil e espirituosa, bem como Kakarotto.

—Falei com meu pai, eu acho interessante e ele também achou uma ótima oportunidade.

—ótimo vou pedir os papeis e amanhã nos encontramos tudo bem?

—Claro.

Eles saem dali.

Kakarotto vai para o apartamento com Chichi, mas durante todo o caminho parecia distante.

“ela me paga por isso! Não vou matá-la, vou fazê-la implorar para morrer... aquela vadia maldita” ele pensava carrascamente ponderando as janelas que ela poderia ter deixado abertas se valia disso afinal. das brechas dela para fuder com a vida de sua esposa.

Na manhã seguinte ele chama Gohan ao escritório e Bra. Os dois em momentos diferentes.

—Gohan, sem perder tempo, quero que você prepare o meu divórcio.

—Mas já senhor? – estranhou o homem, no entanto para ele, Videl livre, era uma Videl completamente sua.

—Tenho planos para aquela vadia, e quero o quanto antes.

—Vamos usar o novo acordo como base?

—Sim, mas quero que seja feito de outra forma.

Aquilo sim pegara Gohan de surpresa, mudanças repentinas vindas de kakarotto eram geralmente ruins.

—Ok senhor, vou providenciar tudo

(...)

Então Bra entra, e Gohan sai.

—Pela sua cara já sei que deu merda... eu te avisei— Bra brinca.

—Bra não pedi seu maldito sermão, você melhor do que ninguém me conhece, muitas vezes melhor até que meu próprio irmão então não... eu já estou por um triz. — Ele gesticula nervoso.

Ela percebe o estado alterado do chefe.

— O que posso fazer para acalmar esse ímpeto assassino?

—Preciso que você intercepte informações para mim, informações da Videl.

—O que ela fez?

—A maldita espalhou informações de proteção dela mesma e eu preciso.

— Isso vai ser muito difícil vindo dela, sabemos que ela é imprevisível...

— Eu queria poder arrancar a pele dela com uma faca pequena e bem afiada nesse momento, mas infelizmente eu tenho que me comportar, então ache esse maldito material senão eu juro que mato cada filha da puta que cruzar o meu caminho hoje.

—Vou providenciar agora mesmo, tente se acalmar lembre-se da reunião de hoje.

—Vou tentar, agora sai daqui e só volte quando eu puder acabar com aquela desgraçada da minha mulher.

Bra sorriu e negou com a cabeça, seu Kaka nunca mudava mesmo! então se retirou para fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

O celular de Kakarotto vibrou, ele olhou a mensagem.

_<estou aguardando o restante do nosso acordo>_

Que vontade que ele tivera de arremessar o celular contra a parede, mas segurou-se

<não ferra, você terá quando for a hora>

_<eu sei que você está tentando achar um jeito... te conheço bebe...>_

<dane-se>

_<tic tac para seu romancezinho>_

—Desgraçada!!! —murmurou ainda mais puto.

Sabia que a esposa estava fazendo um jogo muito bem feito, e realmente impressionante, talvez seu erro fora a subestimar.

“você sabe que a melhor forma é falar para ela” – sua mente o acusou mais uma vez sobre seu envolvimento com Chichi, alguns dias já haviam se passado e ele apenas alimentava mais a mentira, porque era mais fácil lidar com ela do que com a verdade, porque quanto mais conhecia a garota de cabelos negros longos, mas via como eram dois mundos opostos.

“mas como fazer isso se você ainda está ligado a Videl? Ela jamais vai te perdoar”

—Tenho que achar uma solução, maldita Videl...


	24. O trato

Naquela noite Kakarotto se encontrou com Raditz e Vegeta em um restaurante fino daquela capital.

—Boa noite caulifla é um enorme prazer finalmente conhece-la Kakarotto fala enquanto beija o dorso da mão da jovem

—Um verdadeiro gentleman não é mesmo – a jovem fala arqueando a sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada

—Boa noite senhorita — Vegeta cumprimente

—Boa noite Raditz cumprimenta

—Vamos aos negócios?

—Claro

—Senhor Kakarotto eu entrei em contato porque precisava desse acordo comercial para fins políticos em meu país, e o senhor concordou não é mesmo?

—Claro

—Então recebi a sua proposta formal, ficando de acordo eu fiz algumas correções e ajustes ao meu gosto.

— Perfeitamente. – fala Kakarotto bebendo do seu vinho.

—E que acharam?

—Bom, estamos com uma nova proposta que junta as duas necessidades claro. – Começou Kakarotto ajustando o guardanapo de linho sobre o corpo assim que seu prato fora servido ali.

Adorava lagosta.

—ótimo, sou todo ouvidos. – disse prontamente Caulifla que era servida com um pouco mais de vinho.

— Os acréscimos de minha parte seriam: eu quero parte da estatal do seu país, controle sobre o tráfico interno de lá, facilitação com o desvio e entrada e saída dos meus negócios é claro. Não é segredo que seu país é um ponto estratégico para os meus interesses. e... claro, alguém precisa pagar as contas do nosso acordo. – fala Kakarotto calmamente.

—Sem dúvidas...

—Bom, acredito que seria proveitoso eu ter algumas licenças de terceiros lá também, claro que garantindo sua parte em tudo isso. Negócios são negócios, não sou um cretino insensível e guloso – ele sorriu malicioso - Terá todo apoio necessário e mandarei um grupo com a minha melhor associada para cuidar de sua divergência de forma limpa e sem rastros é claro.

— Isso parece formidável.

—Claro que será um acordo bom para ambos, uma vez que todo o trabalho e encenação para te pôr no poder será meu, preciso que manipule e fraude, claro te darei todo suporte nisso, tenho uma excelente equipe de marketing, e também compraremos o que for necessário...

—ótimo. Sendo assim acho que temos um acordo.

—Sim claro. O prazo para limpeza e o teatro em sua imagem será de dois meses, e todo o restante vem em sequência, acredito que teremos um novo presidente em breve não é mesmo?

Eles brindam.

O jantar se segue.

Bulma havia mandado kuririn disfarçado ao restaurante como um dos cumins, e para a sorte do garoto ele passou desapercebido conseguindo gravar assim boa parte da conversa.

Um tempo depois, o jantar se encerra com todos se despedindo.

Kakarotto ia para seu apartamento quando Vegeta o chamou para o bar. Ambos começam a beber seus whiskies.

—Sua governanta me falou que tem algum tempo que você não vai a sua casa e que Videl manda em tudo sozinha, fazendo um inferno lá.

Kakarotto suspira.

—Se fosse inferno somente lá... – ele fala pensando alto.

—O que está acontecendo Kakarotto?

—Você quer mesmo saber? Eu sou um maldito fudido, é isso.

—O que você fez dessa vez?

—O problema é o que eu não fiz meu caro...

— Qual o seu problema? Você não costuma se deixar levar, e esses meses tem agido muito emocional em algumas situações...

—Meu problema começou quando resolvi tomar um maldito café em outro canto da cidade, foi isso...

—Bom, quando você achar que deve falar... eu estarei aqui.

—Obrigado, sei que estará... no final somos só eu e você afinal... – Kakarotto então tira algumas notas e deixa sobre o balcão pagando assim sua conta ali do bar, só queria ir para casa. nesse caso, seu apartamento.

Quando ele chega, já era tarde, não dormiu, ficou pensando em Chichi, em como poderia resolver tudo aquilo que fora despejado sujamente por Videl. Aquilo o atormentaria... não gostava de assuntos inacabados.

Já era de manhã quando finalmente ele acordou de um pequeno cochilo, dormira muito mal naquela noite se é que poderia ser considerado dormir aquilo que ele fizera.

Já Videl tinha virado a noite da forma frívola que sempre desejou, ganhara sua liberdade. Ela não tinha preocupações...

Para o azar de Kakarotto, naquela noite ainda teria que mandar Bra com uma comitiva para um certo país para fazer alguns trabalhos para ele, então era tudo ou nada, torcia para que a jovem de cabelos azuis tivesse conseguido as informações de Videl.

(...)

—Bom dia — Bulma fala a Vegeta.

—Bom dia.

—Temos uma agenda cheia hoje

—Tudo bem, me diga quando não temos?

—Vamos lidar diretamente com alguns clientes então é bom estar bem paciente.

A jovem fala enquanto se aproxima de se chefe entrando na sala

—Sabe o que me deixaria muito mais relaxado? - Ele fala com malicia no olhar se virando para Bulma com aquela roupinha vulgarmente atraente.

—O que senhor Vegeta? — ela responde com uma voz sensual.

Ele a puxa encostando Bulma contra a mesa. A beijando de forma intensa, as mãos fizeram um movimento indecente invadindo a calcinha dela que arfou. Ele a levanta e coloca sentada sobre a mesa, pressionando seu membro rijo contra ela. Então uma das mãos sobem até o seio feminino o apertando firmemente. Enquanto a outra mão fica sobre a Boceta de Bulma e continuava a fazer movimentos circulares, os dedos melavam-se nos sucos dela quando a penetrava e voltava a brincar com aquele botãozinho encharcado que a enlouquecia, ele beijava o pescoço de Bulma que gemia intensamente, ela o queria desesperadamente, seu estupido, rude, gostoso e depravado chefe malvadinho. Ela abre o zíper da calça dele deixando livre o membro espesso e comprido. Ele vibrava e escorria a excitação de Vegeta. Então ele afasta a calcinha de Bulma e entra com força na jovem de cabelos azuis que gemeu apertando os ombros de Vegeta. Então ele começa a entrar e sair de forma forte e intensa deitando Bulma por completo sobre a mesa. Os movimentos se tornam intensos e velozes até por fim chegarem ao ápice... então eles vão até o banheiro para se arrumarem novamente.

Assim que voltaram a compostura, Bulma prossegui:

—Temos um carregamento grande hoje, preciso que esteja junto, tem um novo cliente interessado e não posso fechar nada sem o aval do chefe.

—Tudo bem, depois de me relaxar tanto, acho que merece uma ajuda — fala maliciosamente.

(...)

Agente nº18, fiel associada de Freeza consegue fechar alguns acordos para o chefe, mas esses acordos batem diretamente com os interesses de Kakarotto. Ela o fez assim como seu chefe havia pedido. Ele queria alguns dos contratos atuais de Kakarotto e deveria fazer isso com um passo de cada vez para não chamar a atenção rival.

Kakarotto por sua vez só tinha uma coisa na cabeça: acabar com Videl nada daquele dia tiraria seu pensamento. Já era no final da tarde quando recebe uma ligação que tanto aguardava.

—Oi chefe

—Diz pra mim que você conseguiu?

—Foi muito difícil acredite, mas consegui quase tudo

—Como assim quase? Eu não tenho margem de erros e você sabe bem disso

—Sei sim..., mas antes que surte, faltam somente 2 e eu tenho os detalhes então se quiser cuidar pessoalmente...

—Ok, me transfira os dados

—Ok, estou terminado agora de reunir a comitiva. Embarcamos em 3 horas

—Já tem uma estimativa?

—ainda não, como o território é novo vou precisar estudar um pouco, então em 3 dias te retorno

— Fico no aguardo então. Sabia que você não me decepcionaria.

—Você tá em débito hein? Não se esqueça... Tomara que valha tanto assim...

A ligação é encerrada

Não demora muito e em seu e-mail entra as informações que precisava

Tiraria aquela noite para resolver isso, então avisa a Chichi que não poderia a ver hoje.

...

Era noite quando Kakarotto ia de encontro ao último envelope de Videl. Então ele entra naquele local com toda calma e tranquilidade. Era um motel barato. Ele então bate a porta do quarto 23

Um jovem loiro atende a porta, era apenas mais um jovem daqueles viciados sem muito futuro. Porque Videl se tanto trabalho de esconder com as pessoas mais improváveis? Ele se perguntava. Sem dúvida aquelas pessoas não negociaram diretamente com ela.

—Boa noite! Acho que tem algo que me pertence. —Kakarotto fala

—Eu te conheço mané?

—Infelizmente não, mas não é necessário...eu vim buscar um envelope que está em sua posse

—Quem disse que eu tenho algo assim?

— Olha eu estou de mal humor então acelera o processo pode ser?...

—Cara eu poderia ser legal. Mas infelizmente eu não posso

—O problema é dinheiro é isso filhinho?

—Não é só grana cara, tem mais coisa. Eu não posso entregar minha vida está em risco e de outra pessoa.

—Então tá bom...

Então Kakarotto puxa o jovem pelo cabelo e entra no quarto.

—senta aí

E joga o jovem em uma poltrona do quarto

—Vamos começar da forma certa está bem... Kakarotto fala tranquilamente

Então puxa sua pistola e atarraxa um silenciador, o jovem olha com pavor

—Onde está o envelope

—Cara eu não posso...

Um disparo é feito na junção do ligamento menisco do joelho, um grito é ouvido

Um sorriso de lado é dado

—Onde está o envelope?

O jovem fica em silencio. Um novo disparo é feito dessa vez na junção do calcanhar rasgando o tendão.

O jovem urra de dor com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto

—Eu posso fazer isso doer e se prolongar a noite toda... Acredite gosto de ver a dor das pessoas antes da vida finalmente partir... É belo... Quase que uma arte fina – fala próximo do ouvido do jovem o fazendo tremer de medo

Mas mesmo assim o jovem não fala nada.

—Nada? Ok então...

Kakarotto encosta a arma na junção glenoumeral do jovem (a junção do Braço com o ombro) e faz um disparo a queima roupa. E logo em seguida outro na região cubital (ligação próxima ao cotovelo)

—Humm acho que vai ser difícil você aplicar sua heroína agora não é mesmo? Vamos dar um jeito do outro lado também... – ele começa a assoviar enquanto posiciona a arma

Mais um disparo.

O jovem estava suado, molhado em lagrimas e baba. A dor era lacerante... Aquele maldito realmente sabia onde atirar para provocar dor, e o pior? Ser limpo pois eram locais com pouco escoamento uma vez que rompia ligamentos certeiros.

—Tá legal eu falo

—Mas já? Agora que comecei a me divertir

—Você é doente... Está dentro do armário 405R no terminal.

—Tão simples assim? Tudo bem então – então volta assoviar

Kakarotto levanta o jovem pelo Braço que urra de dor pelos ferimentos

—O que cê tá fazendo cara?

—Te levando pra lá. Algum problema? Você tem algum outro compromisso? – fala com um sorriso diabólico

Então o jovem chora

Kakarotto abre a porta malas jogando-o dentro

Em poucos minutos chegam ao terminal

—Qual a combinação?

—478962

—Fica quietinho, que eu já volto.

Ele entra no terminal e se dirige até o armário após digitar a sequência ele pega o envelope abrindo para conferir

“maldita estúpida!”

Então volta ao carro e dirige mais um pouco até a saída da cidade

Então tira o jovem do porta malas

—Onde a gente tá?

— No seu tumulo... Foi um prazer... – fala com um sorriso quase que contagioso, seu bom humor havia voltado finalmente.

Antes que o jovem possa falar qualquer coisa ele dá um disparo certeiro pela fossa nasal atravessando a nuca. O jovem cai morto no deserto de nevada

— Acho que os chacais vão ter um bom lanchinho afinal.

Ele entra no carro e sai dali


	25. A calmaria antes da tempestade

Finalmente dormira uma noite maravilhosa, sem preocupações, sem temores, sem sentir-se perturbado. Então depois de um maravilho café da manhã ao lado daquela mulher que o enlouquecia completamente, fora direto ao seu escritório a fim de terminar o dia que por si só já havia começado muito bem, obrigado!

Mas agora ele tinha outras questões, precisava planejar seu divórcio então chama Valery.

—Senhor?

— Quero que providencie a sala do clube máster. Providencie convites para uma lista que te mandarei e todos os detalhes. Preciso de tudo pronto para amanhã a noite.

—Sim senhor

Então ele encaminha tudo para Valery

Mais uma vez liga para Gohan

—Já terminou com os papeis?

—Senhor, até o meio dia estará tudo pronto

—ótimo me avise.

—Sim senhor.

Então põe-se a resolver seus problemas cotidianos.

Tão logo recebe uma chama de Vegeta, tinha que ir a um dos armazéns. Não demora muito ele chega ali no local. Era um grande galpão muito bem vigiado e protegido.

Vegeta estava com Turles

—Bom dia senhores! Onde está a Bulma? – perguntou curioso ao seu irmão.

—Está cuidando de outro problema. Esse aqui ela não poderia participar.

—Entendo... Então resolveu por limites? – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

—Eu sei me controlar Kakarotto – rosnou Vegeta irritado, como ele ousava achar que Vegeta não tinha total controle? Ele não era um adolescente estupido comandado pelo pau afinal.

—Tudo bem... Então vamos ao ponto.

—Temos problemas com essa parte do carregamento. – Turles adianta à medida que adentram no galpão.

—E qual seria o problema?

—Temos duas desistências de contrato, e uma alteração de última hora.

—E essas desistências tem motivo?

—Parece que tem um novo distribuidor...

—Ah sim... Um novo distribuidor. – Vegeta fala num misto de irritação e desdém.

—E qual seria a nossa perda nessa transação por dia? – Kakarotto pergunta.

—Cerca de doze Milhões senhor...

— E qual o prazo de parada?

—No máximo uns três dias. Então nossas perdas em tese chegam a pouco mais de trinta e seis milhões até agora.

—Ok...deixa eu pensar aqui.

Então Kakarotto se encosta em um grande pallet completamente lacrado e carregado e pensava, formulava cálculos, ponderava como corrigir aquilo. E enquanto isso, Vegeta e Turles se põe a conversas sobre negócios e números. Kakarotto fez uma chamada a fim de resolver aquele empasse, mercadoria parada era péssimo sempre. Ele fala com um espanhol, discute, negoceia enquanto caminha pelo galpão que tinha vários funcionários ali entre entradas e saídas de pallets. O que eles sabiam? Absolutamente nada, já que os paletes de material ilícito se misturavam aos negócios legais e, embora toda a documentação e controle os separassem diante de quem sabia dos negócios, para quem era leigo, não passava de mais serviços de importação e exportação.

Pouco tempo depois a chamada é encerrada.

—Vegeta entre em contato com o Nappa, eu preciso de uma chave de ida, sem avaliação na alfandega voo direto.

—Para onde Kakarotto?

—Para Madri. Turles programe tudo para o carregamento e acione nossos contatos no aeroporto de Madri, redirecione todo o material dos dois contratos para lá.

—Sim senhor.

—E Vegeta, como a Bra está fora por tempo indeterminado eu preciso que você rastreei o novo distribuidor, mas por hora não faça nada...

—Mas porque não faria?

—Porque eu quero que ele ganhe espaço por hora, depois que eu o eliminar, aqueles que romperam o contrato conosco só terão uma escolha: pagar o dobro agora pela insolência.

—Tudo bem então, estou de acordo, mas precisaremos de novos contratos internos.

—Essa é a parte mais fácil meu caro. Até o final da tarde eu te dou uma lista se precisar. Breve teremos um certo controle sobre a rota principal então...

—Por mim tudo bem.

—Vão almoçar onde? – perguntou Turles que até então ouvira e tomara nota de tudo a fim de agilizar.

—Eu ainda não havia me programado – fala Vegeta.

—Então vamos todos juntos – sugere Kakarotto.

Então os três saem dali.

Kakarotto passa o dia de bom humor, tudo estava se resolvendo. Meio dia Gohan lhe mandou os papeis da sua alforria definitiva, ia fazer com Videl algo que iria gostar muito, fechara um acordo internacional, seus planos políticos para o país começavam a se desenrolar e em breve enfrentaria seu pai, e como ele estava aguardando por essa oportunidade. Tudo o que mais queria era chutar a bunda do velho.

Tudo estava perfeito... Tudo seria melhor... O que poderia dar errado já tinha... Iria em fim poder disfrutar aquela noite com uma boa foda com a mulher que tanto queria e desejava.

Já era de manhã quando finalmente Bulma conseguira finalizar o longo relatório que havia preparado para seu chefe. Estava exausta com toda aquela rotina. Visitara no dia anterior uma das ongs que ajudavam juntamente com Vegeta. Sua surpresa fora descobrir que o ríspido homem fazia essas visitas constante aquele local e que muitas pessoas gostavam dele... Ela ficou muito pensativa nisso. Aquelas pessoas teriam um coração? O ápice foi vê-lo garantir uma bolsa de estudos a um jovem que não teria chance alguma de futuro.

Ao questionar o chefe, apenas o ouviu dizer:

—Eu só planto o que preciso colher amanhã Bulma. Nossa vida é cercada por sangue talvez isso redima um pouco minha alma.

Ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras suava quase que como surreal... De fato havia se aproximado demais do homem que deveria prender, mas quanto mas estava ficando perto dele mas envolvida ficava, e o pior disso tudo e ver como certas coisas passavam a fazer sentido aos olhos dela... Aquilo era cruel e podre, mas por pior que fosse ela estava deixando sua mente se contaminar, kuririn havia a avisado que estava se deixando levar demais...mas será?

Uma coisa ela tinha certeza Vegeta estava certo havia contaminação em tudo... E agora ela começara a ver. O poder está para poucos. Talvez ela queria estar nesse meio afinal?

—O que está havendo com você Bulma? Eles são maus... Que fazem maldades... Eles matam ..., mas matam outros tão maus quanto eles... Isso é ruim? Oh pelos céus!!!

Então seu celular, desperta.

—O que já está quase na hora deu trabalhar e eu estou acordada ainda? Vou precisar de muito café para me manter em pé.

Ela havia decidido que esse final de semana faria algo que a muito tempo não fazia.

Mas Vegeta quer leva-la a um centro especial de armas para poderem atirar no Texas, teria tempo para tudo? Tentaria. E uma viagem com ele sempre seria bem-vinda pois seria sinal de muito sexo entre o casal. O que era uma parte muito boa do atual trabalho. Então vai tomar um banho e se troca para começar o dia.

Em um outro apartamento de Las Vegas, Kakarotto era acordado por uma morena extremamente audaciosa e deliciosa que havia acabado com ele na noite anterior e que agora o beijava todo.

—Bom dia – ele fala com um sorriso de canto.

—Bom dia

—Eu tava com saudade disso sabia

— Só foi alguns dias seu bobo

—Pareceu uma eternidade..., mas já aproveitando vou começar bem o meu dia, já que hoje tenho muito trabalho. – Ele então beija a morena com ferocidade dando início a mais um momento de luxuria do casal

O celular de Kakarotto toca

Quem estava interrompendo seu momento mais que prazeroso?

—Você não vai atender? – a morena pergunta

—Acho que não

—Pode ser importante.

Então pega o celular e desliza a tela atendendo a chamada.

—Alô.

—Oi chefe, temos problemas.

—O que houve?

—Perdemos um dos nosso... —sussurrava o homem na linha.

O semblante de Kakarotto muda por completo, ele dá um pulo se sentando na cama

—Como isso aconteceu?

—Chefe, eu fui descuidado e acabou dando merda... O que eu faço?

Kakarotto para por alguns segundos olhando Chichi que tentava intender a expressão de Kakarotto.

Oque falaria, não poderia simplesmente responder, também não poderia sair dali para um local privado ela desconfiaria, também não poderia pedir para ela sair...

—Limpa tudo e me encontra em duas horas.

—Ok chefe.

A ligação é encerrada.

—O que houve? – perguntou Chichi curiosa.

—Nada, só problemas no serviço. Eu tenho que ir agora — responde seco, mentindo e impaciente.

—Mas já? Que tipo de problemas?

—Desfalque de pessoal, nada com que se preocupar. – Fala Kakarotto dando um beijo na jovem e se levantando indo para o banho.

Chichi fica encucada com aquilo, como um simples desfalque provocaria aquela reação. Isso estava errado. Precisaria ficar mais atenta ele poderia estar escondendo algo.

Então ela vai até banheiro para aproveitar um pouco mais a companhia de seu namorado.

Na cede do FBI daquela cidade, um jovem baixinho cegava para um dia de trabalho quando abre seu laptop e percebe um e-mail que o surpreende aquela informação era uma bomba.

Kakarotto estava se preparando para sair quando finalmente se lembra de um último aviso a Chichi

—Essa noite eu vou trabalhar até tarde então não conseguirei te ver, mas amanhã vamos passar o dia juntos tudo bem?

A garota consente. Ele sai do apartamento a deixando ali

“esse trabalho até tarde tantos dias na semana...porque ele sempre parece preocupado?” Chichi pensa.

Tão logo Kakarotto chega no escritório e não demora muito para Uub chegar.

—Oi chefe

— Me conta que merda foi essa?

—Os homens do Freeza, como o senhor estava prevendo ele está infiltrando e manipulando nosso mercado. Infelizmente o Ruan não teve chances com os homens dele., mas conseguimos as informações que o senhor precisava.

—ótimo. Vamos dá um fim nesse bastardo

—quanto ao Ruan?

—Já cuidei de tudo chefe

—ótimo. Vamos aos assuntos pertinentes então


	26. Um conto para dormir

Um conto para dormir

Após uma breve reunião, kakarotto fica então a par de todo o esquema de freeza e avisa tudo a vegeta, para que eles comecem a se programar.

O dia no escritório fica normal. Os mesmos trabalhos corriqueiros, ele realmente esperava que tudo terminasse para que chegasse à noite.

Já pelas 15h interfona a valery na sua recepção

—tudo pronta para hoje à noite?

—sim senhor. Quer que eu mande prepara-la já?

—acho que umas 16:30h

—tudo bem então

....

Gohan então liga para kakarotto

—senhor tudo assinado e registrado está oficialmente iniciado o novo acordo.

—perfeito você vem essa noite não é mesmo?

—senhor, não sei se seria apropriado?

—talvez seja interessante caso você queria o convite ainda está de pé.

—ok senhor decidirei em breve.

A ligação é encerrada

Então kakarotto toma um café e sai do escritório. Ele resolve ir na sua mansão e dar uma pequena olhada, então pega algo em sua gaveta juntamente com um envelope.

Não demora muito para ele chegar em sua casa, então ele entra de forma quase gloriosa enquanto suas empregas ficam imensamente feliz em ver o chefe novamente em casa. Videl era como uma cobra e ninguém gostava dela, fora a última festa que deu na mansão.

—onde está a vaca da minha mulher? — fala com um sorriso amplo deixando a empregada assustada.

—na piscina, senhor.

—ótimo. Me traga um bom champanhe da minha adega pessoal e duas taças e leve lá na piscina.

—sim senhor.

Então kakarotto põe uma das mãos em seu bolso e a outra carregava o envelope ele assoviava alegremente enquanto caminha para piscina.

Quando chega, videl está nadando de forma suntuosa na piscina. Parecia uma linda sereia. Realmente o corpo dela era arrebatador e agora sabia que sua mulher era igualmente perigosa, algo que o fez dá um sorriso maroto de lado, realmente tinha um fraco para mulheres que atraiam o perigo para si, por uma pequena fração de segundos olhando sua mulher naquela água pensou se realmente levaria aquilo adiante. Deu um longo suspiro e se sentou confortavelmente em uma das espreguiçadeiras dali a olhando fixamente. Videl então percebe a presença do seu marido, então se aproxima da borda da piscina deslizando o corpo suavemente para fora. Ela nota o brilho nos olhos de kakarotto então se aproxima da espreguiçadeira se pondo em cima do corpo do dele alcançando os lábios dele que retribui o contato então um beijo mais afundado é dado, até que as mãos descem pelo corpo de videl em um toque mais ousado até se separarem.

As mãos a puxam a encaixando no seu corpo melhor agora, uma perna de cada lado e as mãos dele subiram pelas coxas roliças dela e continuaram até os redondos e volumosos seios, custaram cara aqueles em especial. E ele sorriu sacana a olhando nos olhos.

Ela levou a mão na gravata do marido e puxou trazendo a cabeça dele para encontrar a sua. Ali fora iniciado um beijo mais acalorado ainda, mais intenso, mais rude e carregado de luxuria e ela sentia o aperto dele sobre seu corpo, em suas pernas, sua cintura, seus seios...

Bem como sentia os lábios dele por seu pescoço e o desamarrar dele em seu biquini o fazendo cair e deixar os seios completamente nus, a boca dele buscou de imediato o contato ali e ela pendeu a cabeça para trás ao sentir kakarotto mordendo seu mamilo. Ela friccionou-se ao ponto de senti-lo completamente excitado sob seu corpo.

Ela afrouxara a gravata dele e fora abrindo a camisa o deixando despido. Os lábios dela roçavam na pele dele. Abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça, ela não precisa de muito para libertar o membro dele que estava completamente duro. Ela apertou-o entre suas mãos sentindo o calor que emanava dele. Bem como, ela deslizava a mão numa massagem provocante ao masturba-lo o olhando de forma sexy nos olhos e o viu fechar os olhos pendendo a cabeça para trás gemendo roucamente.

Encaixando o pau do marido sobre a entrada da sua boceta, ela sentou-se lentamente até ficar completamente preenchida por ele, e naquela gemeu o sentindo dentro de si, havia se esquecido como o marido era grande e grosso para sua miúdes. Ele voltou a abrir os olhos incandescente de tesão bruto e excitação animalesca, kakarotto envolveu a cintura de videl e apoiado com os pés no chão mesmo deitado sobre a espreguiçadeira, ele começou a fode-la, estocava vigorosamente indo fundo e arrancando gritos e gemidos de videl.

Sentiu então a boca dele faminta nos seus seios novamente e a ela restou apenas fechar os olhos e agarrar-se aos cabelos negros e rebeldes sentindo o ímpeto animalesco dele que literalmente a devorava sem dó alguma. Os sons do choque do encaixe perfeito dos sexos ecoavam. E ela o sentiu crescer e pulsar dentro de si na mesma medida que ele agora entrava mais rápido dentro dela e fundo. Sentia as estocadas dele baterem no fundo do seu colo uterino, algo que misturava prazer e dor e então com um urro rouco ele jorrara dentro dela.

Olhos fechados e ofegantes. Ele então a soltou e deixou o corpo deitar-se completamente na espreguiçadeira novamente. Estava suado e eufórico. Tinha completa certeza do que queria, a garota de cabelos negros longos e lisos valiam tudo aquilo. Porque fodera videl no mesmo ímpeto que fodia com putas, sem sentimento só alivio. Já com chichi havia uma estranha conexão. Ridiculamente ele pensava naquilo.

Videl ainda estava se recompondo, amarrava o biquíni e o olhava, não resistindo, ela falou:

—cansou da suburbana? —pergunta de forma marota

— não, - ele sorriu malicioso – embora fode-la sempre seja satisfatório. Apenas vim dá um oi, e trazer seus papeis – ele responde malicioso.

—esse envelope é meu? —ela pergunta surpresa.

—sim, é querida!

Ela avança para pegar o envelope, mas ele pega o envelope antes o segurando.

—o que foi? – ela questiona arqueando a sobrancelha intrigada.

Nesse momento a empregada aparece com uma bandeja com um recipiente contendo uma cara garrafa de champanhe e duas fluit de cristal.

—antes, vamos brindar —ele fala.

—brindar? – pergunta com um sorriso dividido entre o sexy e malicioso.

—sim brindar, a sua liberdade, não é mesmo? — ele fala com um sorriso lascivo e maldoso.

—por mim tudo bem, sempre é bom tomar um bom champanhe afinal...

Ele então se levanta deixando videl sobre a espreguiçadeira, então ela assume o lugar dele sobre a cadeira deitando.

Kakarotto se põe frente a mesa com a bandeja da bebida e dispensa a empregada. Ele então posiciona a garrafa para abrir. Um estampido é ouvido então as taças vão sendo enchida. Porem antes de passar a taça de videl ele retira agilmente um pequeno frasco do bolso da calça e adiciona algumas gotas de um liquido a taça da esposa.

Então se vira para sua linda e jovem esposa a entregando a taça. Um brinde então é feito.

—a sua liberdade – ele fala

— a minha liberdade – ela responde erguendo a taça.

Então a taça é virada completamente por ambos.

Então kakarotto se serve de mais uma taça enquanto entrega o envelope para videl finalmente.

Ela então o abre e começa a ler os papeis, sua feição de felicidade vai mudando à medida que os olhos vão correndo pelos papeis.

— o que é isso? —pergunta enfurecida

—exatamente o que você está lendo, amor...—ele responde calmo e malicioso.

—isso não pode ser verdade! Você é um maldito kakarotto!

Então começa a se sentir tonta e a visão vai ficando turva. Ela tenta se levantar mais o corpo parece não querer mais obedecer, ele a segurou nos seus braços e ela o olhou.

—o- o que ...você...colo..

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase apaga, kakarotto que a sustentava com um dos braços, vira o restante do conteúdo da sua taça e a joga de lado segurando a mulher.

—saúde! E bons sonhos amor, porque quando acordar será somente pesadelo...

(...)

Videl se sente estranha, o corpo estava pesado... Tentava se lembrar do acorrido... Sente uma máscara sendo colocada sobre seu rosto quem era aquelas mulheres porque tocavam em seu corpo?

Ela tentava se levantar daquela poltrona... Era em vão. Um spray é dispersado em seu cabelo... O cheiro é forte não conseguia distinguir... Suas mãos recebem um par de algemas. Ela finalmente olha para baixo. Estava de lingerie... Porque estava vestida daquela forma?

Seus lábios recebem um batom provocante em tom de vermelho... Alguém puxa seus pés... Uma fina sandália de salto alto é colocada.

—bebe, vai te ajudar— alguém fala

Uma pequena taçinha é entregue ela, que ainda olha com confusão. A visão ficava turva e normal, desfocava-se muito rápido e os olhos não reconheciam o lugar. Onde estava afinal? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Então uma mão segura o maxilar com certa força e empurrando o liquido até a boca.

—vamos baby, só um golinho. Prometo que ficará melhor.

Ela engole aquele liquido completamente desnorteada.

Após alguns minutos a cabeça começava a ficar mais nítida

“aquele bastardo! Ele teve a audácia de me drogar?” Sua mente gritou com a última memória. Doía confusa com as ideias se ajeitando rapidamente. Então se lembra da cena da tarde, e do conteúdo do envelope e cerra seus punhos diante da lembrança. Tudo volta para sua cabeça e após mais um tempo ela está plenamente consciente de tudo.

—quem são vocês? —ela questiona ríspida.

—apenas cumprimos ordens gracinha – responde um homem de feições femininas. - empregados de um mundo imenso. Só cumprimos ordens.

Então ela vê dois homens da qual ela reconhece de imediato como homens fortes de seu marido, ou melhor ex agora já que ele havia lhe entregado o divórcio.

Se ela estava ali só significava uma coisa em sua mente: fora estúpida o bastante para despertar a fúria de seu ex-marido.

Então o celular de um dos homens toca e algo é dito. Então um dos homens segura videl pelo braço, ela tenta se soltar mais é em vão ele era muito mais forte que ela. Então vai sendo arrastada de forma firme e bruta pelo longo corredor. O que a aguardava do outro lado? Vindo de kakarotto, poderia ser qualquer coisa inclusive horrendas, afinal, ele não tinha empatia ou sentimentos, era um ser frio e mal. Começou a tremer e seu coração começou a palpitar.

Ao final do corredor eles adentram em uma espécie de salão pequeno que continha várias mesas envolta de um mínimo palco, a luz era fraca. Então suas mãos são erguidas e presa a algo que lembrava um poste pelas algemas.

Então algumas luzes mais fracas são acesas ela então pode ver vários homens sentados à mesa bebendo. Os olhos deles praticamente estavam devorando o corpo da jovem que sentia sua repulsa diante dos olhares, naquele ambiente havia várias mulheres que estavam servindo de formas coniventes aqueles homens ali. Era um evento de muito mal gosto, ela mesmo já havia participado de um com seu marido, mas como mera espectadora obrigada por ele, eram coisas muito exclusivas diferente do mercado de grande acesso dos bordeis em que a prostituição forçada era comum, mas ali era diferente, e para ela também era diferente, porque quem estava ali era ela e não outra garota. Só restava saber o que seu ex-marido faria.

Finalmente kakarotto chega juntamente com vegeta, e se sentam em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada. Junto a mesa se encontrava turles e gohan. Então os olhares se cruzam por uns instantes, kakarotto dá um sorriso de lado fala algo na mesa com seus homens e o se levanta caminhando calmamente até videl que estava presa ali. Ele se aproxima dela colando seu corpo no dela enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo corpo da garota até repousarem sobre a cintura de videl, então sussurra em seu ouvido:

—você está pronta para brincar essa noite? Meus convidados estão tão ansiosos por você que devo admitir nunca imaginei que era tão popular...

—eu preferiria que você tivesse enfiado uma maldita bala na minha cabeça a me fazer passar por isso...— ela fala de volta

—eu sei, e isso seria muito sem graça depois do que você me fez passar... E sinceramente eu gosto da ideia de usar seu corpo uma última vez ou de fazer você ter uma serventia maior ao me livrar de você - fala enquanto a mão invade a calcinha tocando na boceta dela.

—não sou uma das suas malditas putas, meu pai não vai ficar feliz com isso! — fala ríspida sentindo ele deslizar os dedos sobre seu clitóris como se ela fosse uma bonequinha a ser vendida e despida de emoções.

—seu pai? —então ele se vira e aumenta o tom de voz— gohan venha aqui.

Então gohan se levanta e vai até ele com alguns papeis na mão entregando a kakarotto. Ele tira os dedos dela.

—então, seu amado papai novamente te trocou por um acordo. O que você viu na minha casa foi somente uma parte dos papeis. Na outra parte que ele assinou essa tarde, ele te tornou uma mera mercadoria de barganha, bom, que forma melhor de usar algo com valor do que leiloar? Devo dizer que ele relutou bastante, mas quando ouviu as palavras senador federal ele realmente não teve mais hesitação.

— eu tenho uma vida própria! Eu não deveria passar por isso... – fala com raiva e magoa cuspindo as palavras.

— correção videl. Você tinha uma vida e uma escolha, mas você deixou seu pai tomar as decisões por você ainda adolescente não foi isso? ...e devo dizer que foi excepcionalmente delicioso tirar seu cabacinho e lembrar de você naquela noite – ele sorriu malicioso e então levou os lábios ao dela e sussurrou de maneira cruel e maliciosa - tão inexperiente, desesperada gritando, aposto que gostou!

—você me estuprou! — ela cospe as palavras enquanto algumas lágrimas descem pela sua face.

—ah! Eu não lembro assim... —ele brinca passando a mão pela face de videl — eu lembro somente do quanto você era apertada pro meu pau e como precisei rasga-la! Mas pense como um bônus, eu com minha benevolência ainda deixei a opção do seu amante poder te comprar, não é mesmo gohan? Quem sabe ele de sorte... – fala displicente.

Gohan apenas olha de videl para o chefe. Ele sentia raiva, mas não podia demostrar nada naquele momento. Estava torcendo para que realmente conseguisse comprar a mulher que desejava novamente.

Os olhos de videl eram quase incapazes de voltar-se aos de gohan. Não havia humilhação maior que aquela da qual fora sujeitada por kakarotto.

Então eles voltam para mesa.

—realmente não acredito que esteja fazendo isso com ela! —vegeta fala enquanto bebe.

—tá se compadecendo? —kakarotto fala em meio a risos – compra pra você – ele provoca rindo.

—tanto faz, eu não ligo pra ela. Mas achei que pelo menos teria alguma compaixão dela depois de dez anos casado.

— você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não tenho esse tipo de sentimento não é mesmo? Compaixão empobrece a alma e não vale muito. Leiloar pessoas, isso sim enriquece e vale muito! – sorriu divertindo-se, kakarotto.

—bom, eu espero arrematara-la – diz Turles se divertindo com a situação.

—o que? —gohan pergunta surpreso.

— que é? Sejamos sinceros gohan, para o chefe ter feito questão de fazer um acordo como o que ele fez com Satan por ela, no mínimo o sexo é selvagem ou to errado chefe? — ele fala solto e bebendo.

—não – kakarotto dá um gole no seu whisky— realmente é uma delícia, principalmente se você a adestra-la – termina com um sorriso sacana.

Gohan ouvia a tudo de perplexo. Definitivamente precisava compra-la

A noite de leilão começa, mas videl era o prato principal da noite, então seria a última a ser leiloada, estava ali meramente como exposição. Uma exposição humana que poderia ser tocada e apreciada até ser leiloada.

Então a luz do palco principal é acesa e surge uma mulher muito bela apesar da sua idade. Ela seria a leiloeira oficial daquela noite, então uma primeira jovem é traga ao palco e presa também pelos pulsos. A leiloeira a anuncia dando detalhes. Então alguns interessados se aproximam tocando-a e outras coisa. A jovem chorava, estava com uma mordaça na boca então gritar não era uma opção.

Aquilo era cruel para quem era leiloado, era sujo, era vulgar... Era tudo, mas lá estava videl indo de encontro ao que mais abominava. Nunca perdoaria seu pai por aquilo. Se algum dia na vida tivesse oportunidade o mataria sem pensar duas vezes.

E é distraída de seus pensamentos ao sentir se tocada no rosto, ela olha e era Turles.

Ele não resistira aquilo. Tantos anos a olhava a desejava... Tanta sorte tinha seu chefe... Precisava tocar... Seu desejo pela posse da jovem aumentava.

Videl olhou nos olhos dele e viu o mesmo olhar que kakarotto tinha na primeira vez que a tomou.

De fato Turles era muito parecido com kakarotto de diversas maneiras e gostos... Ele era um jovem atraente e bonito de fato, mas só de parecer com kakarotto já a deixava apavorada, sabia que alguém que pensava como kakarotto não seria boa coisa para ela.

O jovem ignorou os olhos de pavor da jovem e desceu sua mão de forma suave pelo corpo de videl quase que apreciando o toque da pele, ele parecia em êxtase. Então apertando com firmeza a cintura dela se aproxima do ouvido dela e fala.

—vou adorar te ter sabia?

—nem em seus sonhos.

—o que? Você tem esperança no gohanzinho? — ele dá um sorriso debochado— sabe o que o desejo de posse faz com as pessoas videl? Faz com elas sejam tolas e impulsivas, mas quando o desejo não é da posse, mas do poder, ah... É algo completamente diferente. Deixa a noite desenrolar e você vai ver... - então ele invade os lábios de videl com volúpia mordendo um dos lábios dela fazendo um pequeno corte, os dedos são inseridos na boca dela a forçando abrir a boca e ele morde o lábio e desliza a língua logo em seguida em extrema excitação — só uma pequena amostra do que te espera no final da noite.

Então, Turles se afasta indo até uma garota que estava sendo anunciada naquele instante.

Videl tremeu o olhando se afastar. O que seria dela se pertencesse a Turles? Que tipo de vida teria?


	27. Remorso de um passado

A noite se prolonga, Gohan estava apreensivo. Coisa que não passara desapercebido por kakarotto. O jovem olhava para Gohan e só pensava “tolo”, Videl jamais seria dele dessa forma e ele ainda não havia entendido isso... havia apenas duas pessoas naquele lugar que poderia realmente ter a posse da jovem, e uma sem dúvidas não seriam ele...

Restava apenas saber que seria mais generoso dos dois que estavam ali. Kakarotto conhecia bem quem sabia jogar, conhecia bem Turles, e sabia que o jovem jogava muito bem e de fato era muito parecido com ele,

porém o outro concorrente também era muito ousado em suas apostas e realmente estava interessado em Videl desde o primeiro momento em que soube que ela seria a principal atração daquele leilão.

Finalmente a prêmio principal era iniciado, Videl agora no palco principal, fora alvo de extrema cobiça. Então todos ao seu lugar o leilão era iniciado que queria participar pegou seu número.

— Vamos começar o leilão em 50 mil —anuncia a leiloeira

Então começa 55, 60, 70, 80.

Então alguém anuncia—

—110 mil vamos deixar as coisas um pouco mais interessante – Turles fala com um sorriso sínico olhando para Gohan.

Kakarotto conhecia bem isso. E Gohan agora estava por sua conta e risco...

—160 mil uma outra fala

—Está valendo bem – kakarotto debocha

Então recomeça a sessão de lances

200, 230,270,300,320...

—450 mil Gohan fala bebendo um gole do copo

—Olha fiquei surpreso agora garoto – vegeta comenta com um sorriso de lado.

Vegeta olha para kakarotto que o encara de volta.

Turles encara Gohan com incredulidade

— Tudo isso? Assim facinho?... uuuuiii, assim você me distancia do pequeno sonho Gohan – fala com um sorriso malicioso

—500 mil

Dispara o jovem que estava interessado em Videl

—550 mil insiste Gohan

—600 mil o jovem permanecia disposto

—Olha que agora é briga de cachorro grande não é mesmo? —Turles olha para o jovem e levanta o copo

—650 mil Gohan fala

—680 mil o jovem agora encarava Gohan

— 720 mil Gohan persevera

— 1 milhão – o jovem fala de forma firme – e acredito que seja seu limite não é mesmo Gohan?

Até onde ele iria para tê—la? Aquilo poderia se estender toda a noite...

—Olha to impressionado ele realmente quer a Videl – kakarotto fala surpreso – nesse passo ai eu realmente não sei qual o limite dele.

Turles olhava curioso para Gohan, quase que com um sorriso diabólico preso.

— 1,3 milhões – Gohan olha para o jovem seu coração estava acelerado até quanto pagaria? Essa pergunta ficava ecoando em sua cabeça

O leilão se estende...

Já estavam em 5 milhões e meio. O jovem que tinha interesse em videl já achava que aquilo esta acima do que deveria.

Gohan também não poderia cobrir mais por muito tempo... era demais até para ele. Até onde iria por Videl? Valeria tanto assim um relacionamento com ela?

Então anuncia

—5,7 milhões é minha oferta final – Gohan fala meio aborrecido

O jovem o olha

A leiloeira pergunta

—Alguém cobre? Olhando para o jovem concorrente de Gohan. O jovem balança a cabeça em negativa

Gohan suspira aliviado, Turles da um gole do copo e se põe de pé

—7 milhões com transferência imediata. — E olha para Gohan o encarando com veemência

Gohan não tinha reação diante daquilo... era muito... o que faria? embarcava nessa? Isso era uma loucura...

O silencio ecoava pelo salão. Então a leiloeira por fim fala

— O cavalheiro detém a posse da jovem Videl... vamos providenciar o pagamento e transferência da posse. Obrigada senhor Turles foi um grande prazer

O jovem apenas acena com a cabeça

—Olha realmente não esperava menos de você —kakarotto fala com visível orgulho

Gohan olhava aquilo com incredulidade.

—Você sabia que ele a arremataria? —Gohan pergunta ao chefe

—Olha sinceramente falando... você nunca teve chances de arremata—la, mas te ver cheio de vontade realmente foi... como posso dizer... inspirador. Não sabia que você a queria tanto assim... talvez se tivesse me pedido com jeitinho eu a teria te dado de bom grado. — Fala com um sorriso sacana

Gohan olhava para o chefe com perplexidade extrema. Tão simples assim... Videl não era absolutamente nada para aquele homem ali sentado. A raiva tomava conta do seu peito e o ódio ficara estampado em sua face

—Não seja bobo moleque! Não sou conivente com insubordinação... não fique irado se não sabe jogar... alias se não é homem para aprender a ter um bom blefe em um jogo não entre da próxima vez.

—Tudo isso sempre foi um jogo para você não é mesmo senhor? —Gohan cuspia as palavras

—O que é a vida, se não um grande jogo, Gohan? você viveu tempo demais ao meu lado para não ter esse conceito não acha? Ou talvez se envolver com minha ex te encheu de sentimentalismo? Você achou o que? que pegaria a mulher do chefe a levaria pra casa, faria dela sua amada esposinha e juntos teriam uma linda filhinha e tudo seria perfeito no mundo perfeito do Gohan e da Videl é isso? —kakarotto fala com um sorriso debochado.— Daqui a pouco me chama de pai... — completa bebendo do copo.

Gohan ainda mantinha a expressão no rosto

Turles volta a mesa com um amplo sorriso nos lábios.

—Acho que vou ter uma boa noite sexo em fim...

—Tem que ter, afinal você pagou bem caro não é mesmo – Gohan fala incomodado arqueando o cenho enquanto encara o colega.

—De fato... não penso como um gasto, penso mais em um investimento para o meu prazer – fala com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando finalmente termina o leilão todos saem dali.

Turles então vai até seu carro que tinha um segurança na porta. Então o segurança entrega-lhe a chave ele abre o carro e coloca Videl no carona. A jovem permanecia com a mesma máscara, lingerie e par de algemas do leilão a pedido de Turles.

Então eles saem dali direto para a casa do jovem mafioso.

Durante o trajeto Videl estava calada. seca por dentro. Turles a olha. Ela estava sem vida, sem brilho. Completamente rendida. Torna-la submissa seria uma questão de pouco tempo, já que percebera que ela não lutaria mais. E isso o agradava imensamente.

Durante o trajeto Videl se perdeu em seus pensamentos lembrando-se do seu passado, de quando sua vida foi condenada.

Las Vegas – Algum ponto no passado

Ela tinha apenas quatorze anos quando um jovem muito bonito se reunia com seu pai. Ela o achou realmente bonito, com um corpo verdadeiramente sedutor. O sorriso do jovem era algo que a deixava apaixonada. O almoço em sua casa ocorria, e aquele homem passou a prestar a atenção nela. Ela corava diante dos olhares dados a ela. Os olhos negros e penetrantes a fazia ficar desejosa da presença dele, se sentia bela como uma mulher de verdade apesar da pouca idade.

Mas não se demorou. Após o almoço houve uma despedida e ele se aproximou dela dando um curto beijo no dorso de sua mão, era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Aquilo fez com que ela se derrete completamente... ela era criada para ser uma boa esposa. A imagem perfeita de uma mulher. Seu pai ambicionava cargos políticos. Então a jovem era adestrada como mulher. Uma mulher que serviria a capitães da indústria e do poder. Tudo que seu pai queria era uma imagem perfeita de uma família perfeita e de uma filha requintada. E ela fazia bem esse papel, apesar de odiar. Videl sempre gostou do luxo, das coisas boas, do que o dinheiro podia oferecer, então sabia que no futuro estar com um marido de posses e poder era o seu destino. Mas era realmente aquilo que ela queria? Nunca se sentiu livre de verdade. Nunca a fora dada outra opção, não conhecia outro mundo a não ser aquele, não teria contos de fadas nem príncipes encantados, provavelmente aquele lindo jovem e gentil não faria parte.

O tempo passa o jovem nunca mais havia voltado Videl agora estava no auge dos seus dezesseis anos. finalmente seu pai seu pai estava ansioso por uma visita que viria a sua casa. Uma comitiva então chega. Alguns ela reconhece como o advogado da família, e o contador... então ela vê o representante da candidatura de seu pai e mais dois que ela não sabia quem era, passara desapercebido para ela, Mas havia um que ela reconheceu de imediato, o homem que achara bonito com um sorriso gentil. Mas aquele homem não tinha mais aquele sorriso. O olhar dele para ela não era mais o olhar penetrante. era um olhar lascivo, malicioso... devorador. e o sorriso era malicioso ao estremo. Ela temeu aquele homem que tanto achou bonito, tinha algo na aura dele que realmente a assustava. Então aquela comitiva entrou no escritório de seu pai. A reunião se estendeu, ela estava em seu quarto, conversando com uma amiga pelo telefone quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta. Sua mãe surgiu e avisou que a filha tinha que sair com ela. Videl questiona o local, mas a mãe nada fala. Já era acostumada com isso. Então simplesmente trocara de roupa se arrumou e foi com sua mãe. Então o carro da família entra em uma mansão muito imponente. Quem quer que morasse ali detinha de muito dinheiro o que desperta certa curiosidade na garota.

Então as duas desceram e foram recebidas por uma governanta daquela casa, ambas foram até uma luxuosa sala de estar. Elas sentaram e esperaram. A empregada trouxera uma xicara de chá para a mulher e um copo com uma bebida para a mais nova.

Ela cheira o copo e percebe que era alcoólico, então faz menção em devolver o copo.

—Beba Videl, você precisa beber – sua mãe fala, a voz soava doce e gentil

—Mas é alcoólico, mãe... – Ela estranha e insiste.

— Eu também estou tomando no chá, não se preocupe, é apenas para relaxar.

“pra que eu precisaria relaxar?” a garota pensou

Então Videl começou a beber o conteúdo daquele copo. O gosto era horrível, quase intragável, descia queimando a garganta.

Sua mãe parecia nervosa, mas permaneceu em silencio e ela acompanhou. Passado um bom tempo a porta da casa se abre e ela pode ouvir passos

—Bem-vindo de volta senhor – a governanta fala.

Não demora muito e apareceu na sala o mesmo jovem que estava na casa de seu pai.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, porque estavam na casa dele? Então a mãe de Videl se levantou e ela acompanhou o movimento ela olha para a face da genitora que tinha um misto de dor e tristeza e não gosta e não intende.

—A nossa parte do acordo está cumprida, e gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez pelo seu apoio — A mãe de Videl fala de forma mecânica e inexpressiva.

Kakarotto apenas consente com a cabeça. A mulher se movimenta para sair da casa quando a filha faz menção em segui-la. Então ao passar por aquele homem parado na sala ele a segura pelo pulso.

—Lamento, mas você não irá — o homem fala com o sorriso sádico e olhar depravado.

—Mãe? O que está acontecendo? Porque... porque eu não posso ir? Pergunta Videl com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas, não queria acreditar em nada, só queria ir para casa, para sua vida de volta.

A mãe, no entanto, se virou para a filha tentando parecer fria, mas contendo as lagrimas nos olhos.

—É para o seu bem filha, pelo bem da nossa família...

Então a mulher se vira e vai embora.

O jovem ainda segurava firmemente o pulso de Videl a olhando resistir aquilo, e a face demostrava a perplexidade que relutava em aceitar o que estava de fato acontecendo. Então Kakarotto finalmente quebrou o silencio.

—Venha, vou te mostrar algo – ele fala com um sorriso nos lábios. Então puxa ela pelo braço

—Eu não quero ver nada! por favor me deixa ir – suplica ela com a face molhada pelas lágrimas, tinha medo, tinha raiva.

Ele apenas sorri e então passa a puxar a garota subindo as escadas da enorme casa. Ela apenas se põe a gritar e pedir para deixa-la ir. não queria estar ali, não conhecia aquele homem, não tinha ninguém por ela, ninguém para a proteger nem a defender.

Então é empurrada bruscamente para uma suíte.

—Se acostume, agora você viverá aqui — ele fala calmamente – dormirá aqui, em fim – ele sorriu. – Considere-se com sorte.

—Eu não vou ficar porcaria nenhuma! que você pensa que é? — A garota avançou contra Kakarotto que apenas riu da cena.

—Você parece um cãozinho assustado, o cheiro do seu medo chega a ser deliciosamente afrodisíaco sabia? – fala de forma maliciosa

—Você é louco!

A porta do quarto foi trancada então por ele.

—Você só vai sair daqui quando aprender o seu lugar, e outras coisas.

Então Kakarotto afrouxa a gravata, olhando ainda fixamente para a Videl que tremia assustada.

—Por favor não – ela começa.

—Não o que? Eu ainda não fiz nada, ou fiz? —ele fala em meio a risos

Então a gravata é removida, ele tira o blazer e deixa cair sobre um móvel do quarto então os botões da camisa começa a ser abertos um a um

Videl deixou-se cair de joelhos chorando e negando aquilo, não era assim que ela pensara. Ele agora chorava intensamente ao ponto de soluçar dizendo: por favor não.

Mas aquilo não era importante para ele, que apenas em meio a graça de ver o medo dela, termina de tirar a camisa e desafivela o cinto da calça para posteriormente a tirar ficando apenas de roupa de baixo.

Ele olha para a menina, então a puxa pelos braços a jogando sobre a cama. ela não teve nenhum tempo de reação, ele segura os braços dela sobre a cabeça. Então sua boca é invadida pelos lábios do jovem que morde seus lábios fazendo o sangue escorrer, ele sorri maliciosamente então lambe aquele sangue. tinha um olhar sádico. Ela começa a sentir a ereção contra seu corpo. Então o jovem começa a beijar o seu pescoço, seu corpo reage ao estímulo, e se dói por dentro por isso... não queria sentir prazer com o toque daquele homem, mas seu corpo não entendia isso...

Então ele em um forte movimento rasga seu vestido, a deixando apenas de roupa intima. Ela cora instantânea mente levando as mãos a frente do seu corpo. Ele dá uma gargalhada

—Como é tola...

Ele rasga o restante das peças. Ela gritava desesperadamente. E aquilo o deixava mais ansioso por estar nela, era impetuosa. então deita seu corpo sobre o dela novamente prendendo suas mãos. Agora ele mordia e chupava todo o seu pescoço descendo por toda a extensão do seu colo até finalmente atingir os seios. Ele a mordia... a marcava. O membro dele contra a intimidade dela e a assustava. Nunca esteve com homem algum. Nunca tivera nenhuma experiencia sexual sequer na sua vida, a única coisa que até então já tinha feito fora uns amassos um pouquinho mais quentes.

Então ele põe seu membro para fora, posicionando no meio de suas pernas.

—Isso vai doer bastante sabia? – ele fala com uma voz cruel

Então a penetra de uma vez, fazendo a garota gritar de dor e desespero, agora com as mãos livre ela fazia força contra o os ombros do jovem tentando o empurrar, sua força era em vão.

O jovem a penetrava cada vez mais forte, e mais fundo ela só sentia dor... vergonha. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto suas lágrimas desciam... onde estão seus pais? Porque a fizeram sofrer dessa maneira?

Aquilo parecia não ter fim... parecia tempo demasiadamente grande... um inferno pessoal.

Então finalmente ele chega ao ápice e sai de dentro dela. Ele então se levanta e a olha com ar de satisfação. Ela então tenta se encolher quando sente algo úmido nas suas pernas. Era sêmen misturado a sangue... o seu sangue. Aquele homem havia tirado toda sua inocência e a machucado por dentro tudo em apenas alguns minutos. Ela abaixa sua cabeça tampando seu rosto com as mãos

—Você agora é minha... minha propriedade ilegalmente falando e minha mulher legalmente falando. Você pode ter tudo o que você quiser a partir de hoje, menos sua liberdade. Seu corpo me pertence e eu o usarei quantas vezes eu quiser e da forma que eu bem intender. Não quero que você esteja com nenhum outro homem, caso eu descubra, quem vai pagar pelo erro será o seu corpo. Se tentar fugir ou se matar... bem... sua família terá um certo problema, e você é a boa garota do papai não é mesmo? Então sugiro que seja bem boazinha e aprenda a me satisfazer como eu gosto. Afinal você é um investimento para meu entretenimento. E, diga-se de passagem, bem caro. Agora vamos para a banheira...

Ele aperta um botão na parede de seu quarto e avisa a governanta para que trocasse sua roupa de cama. Então a porta e destravada e o a jovem puxada para o banheiro.


	28. Uma surpresa para Chichi

Era tarde da noite quando finalmente eles chegam à casa de Turles. Era bem afastada da cidade. Não era uma mansão como a de Kakarotto, mas tinha um tamanho considerável. O jovem realmente tinha um estilo próprio e muito sombrio.

Ele pega Videl a segurando pela algema, então fecha a porta do carro e encosta o corpo a jovem contra o mesmo, forçando seu corpo contra o dela. Ele se aproxima dos seus cabelos e cheira passando a descer pelo pescoço. A mão avança sobre um dos seios da jovem apertando de forma forte e exasperada. Ele chega-se ao ouvido de Videl

—como eu amo o cheiro do domínio... eu te disse que seria minha.

Então morte o lóbulo da orelha da jovem. Videl treme. Ele sente o desconforto da jovem

—Não precisa ter medo... se você for tão boa quanto espero terá suas recompensas... então puxa a jovem para dentro de sua mansão. Não importava o que seria da sua vida, a única coisa que prevalecia na mente de Videl, era viver para poder fazer seu pai passar por tudo que ela estava passando todos aqueles anos. E ela se apegaria a isso com todas as suas forças.

A boa Videl morrera naquela noite, se a vida era cruel... ela seria como ela.

Turles ganharia a melhor noite da vida dele. Seria completamente selvagem em todos os sentidos, seria sórdida e manipuladora havia aprendido certas coisas com seu ex-marido e isso valeria de algo agora.

(...)

Pela manhã Kakarotto liga para Chichi.

—Oi bom dia – Kakarotto fala

—Bom dia amor

—Onde você está? – sou informal

—Estou indo para faculdade

—Posso te ver agora?

—Tão cedo?

—é só saudade da sua boquinha... vai só um pouquinho? —fala choroso

—Tá bom, mais rapidinho.

Não demora muito e ele para enfrente a faculdade de Chichi, a jovem estava lá na frente junto com um grupo de colegas quando vê o carro de Kakarotto ser estacionado. Então ela pede licença aos seus colegas e vai até ele

O jovem mal vê a garota e avança sobre os lábios da mesma, precisava dela e agora nada impedia... já havia se programado e contaria tudo a ela.

—Nossa, muita saudade mesmo hein? Como foi sua noite? – Chichi pergunta rindo

—Trabalhos... as vezes são até previsíveis e tediosos se quer saber...— ele fala com desdém

—Eu imagino, deve ser horrível seu trabalho já que faz tantas horas extras – a garota fala com biquinho

—é, meu trabalho as vezes é um pouco exigente..., mas eu tenho uma proposta para você, para te compensar por essa semana chata.

—Sério o que? fiquei curiosa

—Bom meu irmão vai levar a namorada dele para um programa diferente então pensei em irmos também...—fala displicente colocando aas mãos no bolso

—Ah não sei... eu não os conheço

—Ah vamos! vai ser legal, e .... você está me devendo depois do jantar com sua família – fala rindo faceiro.

—Tá bom! Você ganhou. Onde vamos?

—Bom prepare as malas com roupas para o verão

—Sério? Agora estou curiosa...

—Te pego as 14hr aqui está bom?

—Tá vou avisar meu pai

Então o jovem dá um beijo apaixonado, colando o corpo de Chichi contra o seu de forma possessiva. O beijo é prolongado até que o ar acabe, então ambos se separam arfando.

—Até mais tarde então.

...

Então ele sai dali. Liga para Vegeta avisando que irá ao seu escritório

Pouco tempo depois estava adentrando o prédio

—Bom dia senhor Kakarotto – Bulma fala

—Bom dia Bbulminha! Meu maninho já está me esperando? - Fala gentilmente

—Claro!

Então ela o acompanha até o escritório de Vegeta abrindo a porta e depois se retirando fechando a mesma.

—bom dia Vegeta – fala com um bom humor

—Bom dia, vejo que depois de se livrar da Videl você ficou muito bem —fala fitando o irmão

—como uma criança assassina quando ganha uma pistola nova —fala enquanto caminha pela sala.

—Uau... devo dizer que realmente estou assustado agora... – fala Vegeta mudando seu semblante.

—Bom, vim falar algumas coisas... A primeira é que vou com você e a Bulma para o Texas.

—ótimo, só não me atrapalhe, não estou indo a trabalho, você tem me enchido a droga da semana toda eu não pude dá uma única foda bem dada, — fala nervoso digitando algo em seu laptop.

—Que isso Vegeta? – fala Kakarotto sentando sobre a mesa de Vegeta

—To falando sério, não me atrapalha, e sai da minha mesa eu odeio isso.

— Ok, mas tenho algumas condições dessa viagem – fala se levantando

—Condições? Você vai como convidado e ainda quer condições? não! arrume outro estado para você ir...— fala exasperado.

—Ah para com isso Vegeta. O negócio é simples. Eu vou levar uma garota, mas tem um problema...

—Uma garota? —arqueia o cenho— porque seria um problema uma garota? desde que não fique de promiscuidade em público.

—Não é esse tipo de garota...— fala colocando a mão no bolso caminhando novamente pela sala.

—Curioso... que tipo de garota seria então?

—Bom. indo direto ao ponto, eu estou me relacionando com uma garota que não sabe absolutamente nada de mim, e o pior é que menti uma vida toda para ela.

Vegeta gargalhou com aquilo, estava Kakarotto falando sério ou bancando o idiota?

—porque faria isso idiota? Que tipo de garota você não levaria para a cama com sua verdadeira vida? —Vegeta fala em meio a risos.

— A do tipo honesta... —fala mordendo uma maçã calmamente que acabara de pegar.

Vegeta fica perplexa com a fala do irmão e completamente embasbacado com o que acabara de ouvir.

—Como assim honesta, Kakarotto? – pergunta sério

Que tipo de devaneios seu irmão estava sofrendo agora? aquilo definitivamente ia acabar mal.

—Honesta... do tipo não aceito presentes, não sou interesseira, sou irritantemente inteligente, e essas baboseiras a mais...—fala gesticulando balançando os braços.

Vegeta o olha por alguns instantes...

—Você só pode estar tirando com a minha cara, não é possível!

—Não! é bem sério sim. na verdade, eu penso seriamente em me casar com ela... —fala se sentando na poltrona frente a mesa de Vegeta

—casar? Você viu o que acabou de fazer com a sua ex mulher? E isso só tem algumas horas.

—Quem liga? e ela pediu por isso. Sabe o que ela teve coragem de fazer comigo? acredite ela é muito má...— fala com biquinho como uma criança.

—Kakarotto ninguém consegue ser mal como você, e olha que eu criei a Bra para ser uma garotinha doce e gentil e olha o que você fez?

—Dei uma nova perspectiva de vida para ela, e sinceramente acho que ela é bem feliz assim... —Fala orgulhoso

—Kakarotto ela virou uma miniatura sua. eu nem sei se aquela menina ainda tem alma.

—Quem precisa de uma? Almas são chatas e dão trabalho demasiado, e essa conversa está me cansando – fala enquanto boceja.

—Rwnnr, você é muito irritante

—Olha quem fala? Então avise a Bulma para manter a boca fechada senão eu atiro nela fazendo questão de espalhar os pedaços da cabeça dela. – fala sem emoção

—Como ousa falar assim? —se irrita com o assunto.

—Ah! você sabe que eu faria, não fique choroso, tampe a boca dela e ela ficará bem.

—Até quando você vai esconder sua vida dessa garota? Até ela ser morta sem saber o porquê em um beco qualquer por um de seus rivais?

—Não, na verdade eu vou usar essa viagem para deixar algumas pequenas coisas vir à tona...

—como o que?

—O básico por enquanto...

—Básico quanto, Kakarotto?

—Básico, mas bem, bem básico mesmo.

—Ela vai fugir!

—Será? – fala pensativo.

—Tenho certeza, quanto menos ela souber, melhor será. na verdade, me surpreende ela saber seu nome e ainda estar com você.

—Ela não é do tipo que se liga em economia...política...páginas policiais talvez...

—Que seja

—Beleza então, eu vou agilizar algumas coisas, o voo sai as 14:30h já avisei o piloto do jato.

—como você vai justificar um jato particular para ela sua, anta?

—Simples, foi um presente do meu querido chefe pelo bom serviço!

Vegeta bufa, como ele conseguia? não era possível, ou a garota era no mínimo sonhadora e iludida. eles trocam algumas conversas e Kakarotto sai dali a fim de resolver seus próprios assuntos. Então Vegeta chama Bulma em sua sala a fim de explicar aquilo.

— Está tudo pronto para o final de semana? — ele pergunta

—Tá sim, só tenho que pegar minha bolsa no apartamento.

—Ok, eu vou pedir para pegarem a já sairemos daqui.

—Tudo bem por mim.

—Tem mais uma, coisa o Kakarotto vai com a gente.

—O que? Mas como assim? Porque? Olha Vegeta eu não faço esses tipos de coisa não! — fala irritada.

—Não seja idiota mulher, ele não vai para esse tipo de coisa. Ele estará acompanhado — fala se alterando com a ideia de Bulma.

—Acompanhado? A Videl vai junto? – Bulma fala confusa.

—Bem tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber, e uma delas é que seu chefe não é mais casado – fala visivelmente irritado.

—Ele se separou? Quando isso aconteceu?

—Na verdade ontem para ser sincero...

—E ele já tem companhia? Nossa ele é bem rápido mesmo.

—Na verdade ele já tinha a tal companhia antes do divórcio.

Bulma faz uma grande cara de “o”

—Bom, vindo dele não sei porque ainda me pego surpresa né? – Bulma fala.

—Bom, mas o mais importante é que a tal garota não sabe de nada dele, ele não contou nada sobre ele, nem sobre as posses ... em fim nada.

—Mas porque ele faria isso?

—Capricho sei lá. ele é estranho, não me importa os motivos. Mas é imprescindível que nada sobre a vida dele seja dita. Para a garota ele é uma cara comum com emprego comum, ok? E isso é sério. Sobre risco de vida.

—Tudo bem então, fazer o que né?

—Saímos as 14hrs.

As horas passam rápido então as 14 horas Kakarotto estava parado em frente à casa de Chichi.

Ele estava bem descontraído, usando jeans e camiseta. Fora os óculos escuro. Chichi também acompanhou o ritmo dele, o casal parecia ter uma certa sincronia. Ela estava de vestido floral que cobria até a metade de suas coxas, ele era bem fluido. Ela pôs o cabelo em um lindo rabo de cavalo e sua franja lateral. Uma bolsa pequena no ombro. E também estava com óculos.

Kakarotto pegou a pequena mala de Chichi e a colocou no porta malas. antes de saírem o pai de Chichi se aproxima do carro

—Cuide bem da minha princesinha hein? Ficarei de olho.

—Pode deixar – ele dá um leve aceno com a mão para fora do carro.

Então eles rumam ao aeroporto.

—Não vamos de carro? —Chichi questiona

—Hoje não...

—Onde vamos? É aqui perto? É longe? To tão curiosa.

—Calma que logo você vai saber – responde com um sorriso.

Então eles entram em uma área reservada do aeroporto.

—Nós vamos tomar um voo? – fala surpresa.

—Sim vamos.

—Ai meu deus! seu louco onde a gente vai? Eu não sei se trouxe coisas o bastante.

—Não se preocupe com roupas. você vai passar um bom tempo sem elas – fala com um sorriso malicioso para Chichi.

—Para seu bobo – Chichi fala dando um tapinha no braço de Kakarotto

Então o carro para próximo a um dos hangares particulares

—Não vamos de voo comercial? Aqui é zona particular— Chichi fala confusa

—Pense em uma cortesia para nós...

—Ai!! É sério isso? Eu nunca andei de jatinho.

—Então vamos estrear não é mesmo.

Quando os dois descem do carro. Vegeta estaciona o carro ao lado

—Que bom que chegou na hora, finalmente —Vegeta fala saindo do carro.

—Até parece que eu me atraso assim....

Então Bulma desce do carro enquanto um dos agentes pega as malas no porta malas para levar até o jato.

Kakarotto abre a porta de Chichi e ela finalmente desce.

Bulma a olha dos pés à cabeça. Quem era a garota mexia tanto com Kakarotto a ponto de ele jogar seu casamento de tantos anos fora.

—Bulma, essa é a Chichi, minha namorada.

—Muito prazer Chichi – Bulma dá um sorriso e estende a mão

—O prazer é meu – Chichi retribui o cumprimento com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela estava levemente desconfortável.

—Esse aqui é meu irmão, Vegeta

—Prazer— Chichi se adianta apertando a mão do jovem que parecia um tanto ranzinza. —Engraçado vocês não se parecem muito...— Chichi fala displicente

—Kakarotto é adotado, não se preocupe — Vegeta fala em tom de zombaria.

—Hahaha, muito boa Vegeta, Não somos filhos da mesma mãe. —Kakarotto afirma sério

— Entendi – Chichi fala.

—Eu não sabia disso – Bulma sussurra ao ouvido de Vegeta

—Sério? Achei que tivesse te falado.

—Bom na verdade você quase não conversa né Vegeta, você fica muito ocupado com outras coisas – e dá um sorriso malicioso.

Chichi olha a cena sem graça.

Então as malas colocadas no jato, ambos os casais entram.

Chichi fica boquiaberta com o luxo do avião

Então um comissário se aproxima,

—Vamos decolar em alguns instantes, peço a gentileza de colocarem os cintos.

Então todos começam a afivelar os cintos.

Chichi sentava-se ao lado de Kakarotto na janela. Bulma ao lado de Vegeta também na janela. O casal estava frente a frente separados por uma mesa.

O então inicia o processo de decolagem correndo pela curta pista, e logo levanta voo deixando a pista para trás.

Pouco tempo depois todos liberam os cintos. E o comissário retorna.

—Nosso tempo estimado de voo é de duas horas, então gostariam de algo?

—Eu quero um coquetel de frutas

—Para mim whisky – Vegeta fala

—Para mim também – Kakarotto completa

—Eu acho que não quero nada – Chichi fala encabulada, Bulma e Vegeta olham para jovem que parecia extremamente simplória

—Vamos Chi... o que você gostaria de beber, ou comer também. — Kakarotto fala

—Qualquer coisa?

— O que você quiser

— Um mojito então – a jovem fala com um sorriso quase igual a uma criança

—Com licença senhores – o comissário se retira para providenciar as bebidas

Bulma olhava com certa incredulidade, ela era uma garota simples, sem ambição visível, e ingênua a tudo... o que Kakarotto queria com uma garota daquelas? Ela não tinha absolutamente nada que despertaria interesse em um homem como ele. Não era vulgar ou promiscua, não era uma herdeira, não era filha de algum associado de submundo... em fim ela não era nada.

—Então Chichi, o que você faz? —Bulma pergunta a jovem

—Eu sou estudante e garçonete nas horas vagas... é eu sei... é horrível, mas assim que eu terminar meu curso quero me tornar uma pesquisadora.

—Interessante que tipo de pesquisa você tem interesse? – Vegeta pergunta

—eu estudo agentes químico/biológicos, sabe aquela pessoa que acreditam em mudar o mundo com a cura das doenças, pois é eu tenho esse sonho... é meio bobo mas ... em fim... minha morreu por causa de uma doença que até então era incurável... e certo tempo depois descobriram um tratamento e fiquei com aquilo na cabeça... se alguém tivesse descoberto isso antes, talvez ela ainda estivesse comigo né? – fala num misto de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo – então quero dedicar minha vida para que outras pessoas tenham a sorte de se manterem vivas.

“Que ironia, ela luta pela vida e está com o cavaleiro da morte” Bulma pensa com um olhar triste

—Eu lamento por sua perda, deve ser muito difícil – Bulma fala condolente

—Ah não se preocupe, eu era muito pequena... desde de então é somente eu e meu pai.

— Mais e você? Me fala sobre você! —Chichi completa

Bulma se sentiu um pouco ligada aquela garota, sentiu—se mal por deixar algo tão bom próximo a Kakarotto. No fundo de intimo queria pegar a jovem e sair correndo dali, ou simplesmente falar para ela ficar longe dele., mas não poderia.

As duas põe-se a conversar e Vegeta lança um olhar a Kakarotto

Os dois se levantam

—Me dá licença um minuto amor? Vou falar com o comandante – Kakarotto fala

—Tudo bem

Então vão para uma das salas exclusivas do jato fechando a porta

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Vegeta pergunta

—Como assim? Não estou te entendo

—Kakarotto você não pode simplesmente trazer ela para sua vida, você ouviu essa garota agora a pouco?

—Sim ouvi Vegeta... e tenho ouvido muito mais a muito tempo acredite.

—Isso não está certo... até para você isso é baixo... você melhor do que ninguém sabe que o que acontece com as coisas que você toca... nenhuma mulher que entrou em sua vida até hoje teve um bom destino.

—Não fala assim Vegeta

—Você sabe que não estou mentindo.

—Eu sei que vai ser diferente... ela é diferente.

—Nada sobrevive a você... nada muda você, muito pelo contrário, você muda todos que te cercam... não a use como recurso de curar sua alma, isso não vai dar certo. E estou falando não só como seu irmão, mas como seu amigo.

Então Vegeta sai dali voltando ao seu banco e pegando seu copo de whisky recém colocado sobre a mesa. Kakarotto fica na sala sentado em uma das poltronas pensativo.


	29. A viagem começou pt 01

Após alguns minutos pensando ele voltou para o seu lugar.

—E então, para onde vamos? Ainda não me disse – Chichi fala em meio a sorrisos.

— Daqui a pouco estaremos chegando aí você vai saber – Kakarotto responde misterioso.

—Você conhece algo sobre armas Chichi? – Bulma pergunta.

—Nadinha! Porque?

—Porque esse é um dos nossos programas, não é mesmo Kakarotto?

—Sim é verdade – Kakarotto respondeu animado.

—Ai meu deus... Será que vou conseguir alguma coisa? – Chichi fala em meio a mais risos, estava começando a sentir à vontade com Bulma, mas ainda um pouco receosa com Vegeta. Continuava o achando muito sério e ranzinza.

Os casais interagiam entre si de forma bem amigável, em meios a alguns dos assuntos conversados, Chichi aproveita uma deixa:

— como vocês eram quando criança? Você e seu irmão – ela pergunta rindo.

Então, meio que as faces ficam sérias de repente, e eles se entreolharam.

— Que foi gente, falei alguma coisa errada? — Chichi pergunta levemente constrangida.

—Não, só nos pegou um pouco de surpresa, só isso querida – Bulma fala.

—Bom, eu e o Vegeta nem sempre fomos muito próximos. Minha mãe casou-se com o nosso pai eu já tinha uns dois anos.

—Então espera aí você, é filho fora do casamento? É isso? — Chichi fala surpresa

—Pode-se dizer que sim – disse Kakarotto bebendo um pouco mais.

— Nossa! Seu pai então era um safado hein? – ela riu meio sem jeito.

Kakarotto abre um sorriso com o comentário.

—Sim! Era bastante. Era bem mulherengo podemos dizer. Eu tinha dois anos e Vegeta sete quando começamos a conviver com uma família, então não ficamos muito junto. Vegeta estudava muito, sempre estava no meio do nosso pai, não é mesmo? — Kakarotto fala arqueando o cenho.

—Você sabe como ele insistia nessa porcaria. Ele com a aquele maldito temperamento e jeito de querer escolher tudo por nós.

—Verdade! Onde você estaria agora se tivesse continuado tão ligado a ele? – Kakarotto fala sem emoção realmente pensativo.

—Quem sabe? Talvez em alguma cadeira política não é mesmo? – sorriu Vegeta.

—Um viva pela liberdade— Kakarotto levanta o copo de whisky.

—O que? Quer dizer que seu pai sonhava com você na política? Se bem que, sério do jeito que é você se daria bem. — Chichi fala comum risinho.

—Por favor não me diga algo assim nem de brincadeira – Vegeta fala irritado.

—E você Kakarotto? O que seu pai queria que você fosse? – Chichi pergunta curiosa.

—Sabe que realmente não sei. Ele não tinha muito tempo para mim – Kakarotto fala com incomodo na voz.

Chichi percebe um fundo de tristeza na voz do namorado e Bulma percebe a capa que Kakarotto colocou em toda aquela história que poderia vir à tona. Ele realmente passara o pano enxugando tudo. E agora era Bulma que estava curiosa com aquele passado dos dois.

Ela esse tempo todo ao lado de Vegeta nunca havia feito a pergunta mais simples de todas, o que tornou Kakarotto o que ele era naquele instante? Ninguém nasce mal. Não era possível que alguém ficasse mal por ficar, tinha que haver um agente causador disso tudo. Decidira questionar depois com Vegeta, quando estivessem a sós.

As conversas voltam a ficar animada. Então recebem o aviso para afivelar novamente os cintos, o avião iria aterrissar. Não demora muito e finalmente o avião está parado e a porta é aberta. Então eles descem para pista onde uma limusine já os aguardavam.

—Nossa! Que cortesia! O que você fez para seu chefe? – Chichi fala brincando com um sorriso.

—Depois te conto.

—Eu ainda estou tentando associar que lugar é esse. Eu realmente preciso me localizar – fala Chichi entre risos.

Então assim que a limusine sai do hangar ela tem visão da ampla placa.

—Texas? Meu Deus realmente estamos no Texas!?

— O que vamos fazer primeiro? - Bulma pergunta

—Que tal um passeio? Kakarotto sugere

—Onde? – Vegeta pergunta

— Que tal cavalos? Afinal estamos em Dallas – Bulma fala animada.

Vegeta faz uma careta olhando para Kakarotto.

—Bom, pelo horário acho que vale a ida – Kakarotto fala —para o Horse Park então.

—Sim senhor! – responde o motorista

Poucos minutos depois eles chegam ao local

Quando desceram, Chichi disse:

—Vou precisar me trocar.

—Eu também – Bulma completa.

Então ambas pegam roupas na mala e vão até o vestiário.

Enquanto isso Kakarotto conversa com um dos guias acertando os detalhes.

—Eu não vou subir nesse animal – Vegeta fala enquanto um dos cavalos é preparado.

—Ah deixa disso Vegeta, supera! – Kakarotto fala rindo enquanto alisava um dos cavalos.

—Não confio em cavalos e você sabe...

—Se que sabe, mas acho que tem um monte de carinhas aqui que vão adorar ajudar a Bulminha na trilha, não é mesmo? — Kakarotto fala com sorriso maroto.

— Rwnnr, idiota!

Então as meninas voltaram. Ambas de jeans e camisetas. Os cavalos já estavam à espera, e Kakarotto segurava a corda do arreio de um dos cavalos.

—Gente, eu nunca montei – Chichi fala.

—é fácil, você vai ver – Bulma fala.

Então Bulma pega um dos cavalos e monta se nenhuma dificuldade.

—Ah não! Depois dessa cena quero uma corrida! —Kakarotto fala animado montando seu cavalo.

— Eu não vou fazer parte disso! – Vegeta fala sério

O instrutor ajuda Chichi a sua primeira vez.

Era a primeira vez que Bulma viu um sorriso extremamente verdadeiro no rosto de Kakarotto. Então todos estando montados Kakarotto fala:

—Até o limite?

—O que eu ganho? – Bulma fala

—O que você quer?

—Posso pensar depois?

—Vou te dar essa colher de chá gatinha!

—No três então – Bulma anuncia.

Vegeta e Chichi ficam apenas ouvindo e olhando. Os dois pareciam duas crianças.

— Um —Kakarotto fala

—Dois – Bulma fala

—Três – os dois juntos

Os dois seguem em disparada. De fato, Kakarotto montava muito bem e Bulma não ficava para trás.

Mas Vegeta e Chichi...

Os cavalos percorriam um grande campo que cortava lagos e plantações. Os belos cavalos corriam quase como espíritos livres. Os cabelos de Kakarotto e Bulma esvoaçavam no tempo. Os sorrisos de Bulma e Kakarotto combinavam perfeitamente com aquela cena.

Já Chichi e Vegeta trotavam ficando muito para trás olhando os dois.

—Ele realmente se empolgou – Chichi fala

—é... Ele adora cavalos – Vegeta fala com tom de nostalgia

—Sério? Não sabia. Tá ai algo novo.

—é sim. Ele teve um quando era criança. Fazia tempo que ele não andava a cavalo. Na verdade uns bons anos, senti falta um pouco desse lado dele. – Vegeta fala meio saudosista

—Você é bem ligado ao seu irmão, não é?

—um Pouco. Na verdade, é um pouco difícil estar realmente próximo dele. Ele é muito fechado. Poucas pessoas conseguem realmente se aproximar dele e estar ligado a ele realmente. Até hoje só vi a nossa antiga babá.

— Ele era apegado a ela?

—Muito. Quando era pequeno só vivia com ela. Acho que amava mais ela do que mãe.

—O que houve com ela?

—Morreu. Já faz muito tempo.

—Nossa! Ela já era idosa?

—Não. Na verdade, ela era bem jovem quando morreu.

—O que houve com ela?

—Foi assassinada. Ele nunca conseguiu assimilar isso muito bem. Foi uma das poucas vezes que o vi realmente mal na vida.

Então Vegeta se dá conta do tanto que estava falando, deixou as recordações subirem a cabeça e simplesmente soltou as palavras.

—Nossa deve ter sido uma perda considerável para ele.

—Sim foi..., mas já são águas passadas. Agora ele já é um homem feito, não é mesmo?

—Sim...

No outro lado daquele imenso haras

—Não valeu! Você trapaceou — Bulma brigava.

—Eu não trapaceio nunca quando o assunto é cavalo. Me senti ofendido – fala Kakarotto fazendo uma careta rindo.

—Não sabia que você gostava tanto de cavalos.

—é. Eu gosto mesmo – fala enquanto passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos enquanto o cavalo trotava.

—Desde quando você monta?

—Desde dos três anos.

—Sério? Tão novo...

—Pois é! Foi amor à primeira vista quando vi meu primeiro cavalo – fala com um sorriso.

—Seu pai ou sua mãe que te levou?

—Nenhum dos dois – fala olhando para Bulma e rindo.

—Sério e quem foi?

—O Vegeta. Dá para acreditar? Ele me odiava de verdade, nossa família tinha um haras em uma das muitas fazendas —fala rindo e vendo Bulma rindo também— sério mesmo, acho que ele me levou para ver se eu caia do cavalo literalmente, mas para o azar dele quem caiu foi ele. Para a sorte dele era um cavalo pequeno, só quebrou a perna, mas aquele pequeno passeio me fez achar algo que eu gostava muito.

—Engraçado, eu nunca imaginaria.

—Pois é, eu tenho um haras também, mas nunca mais fui lá. Faz muito tempo.

—Você é daqui do Texas, não é mesmo?

—Não! – ele sorriu - o Vegeta é, na verdade nosso pai é daqui aquele bastardo filho da p... – Fala com um riso rançoso — eu sou de Chicago, eu e a Gine.

—Sua mãe?

—é... Por assim dizer não é mesmo? É o que os documentos sempre dizem — então o semblante muda— vamos até eles?

—Vamos sim. – respondeu Bulma, mas ficou com a ultima fala dele na cabeça.

Não demoram muito e se encontram.

—E aí, quem ganhou a corrida? — Chichi pergunta

—Eu, é claro! – Kakarotto responde

—Eu estou realmente cansado disso, podemos ir para o hotel logo? – Vegeta fala mal-humorado

—Claro, podemos jantar e ir jogar minigolfe, sempre quis jogar isso! — Kakarotto fala se animando novamente.

—Mas é praticamente a mesma coisa do golfe! – Vegeta fala fechando o cenho.

—Ah, não é não! – Kakarotto reclama.

—Verdade! Não é não. Tenho que concordar com ele – Bulma fala com um sorriso.

—Vocês estão de compro desde que chegaram aqui, é isso? – Vegeta fala irritado.

Kakarotto e Bulma levantam os ombros ao mesmo tempo e ambos começam a rir.

Logo eles deixam o haras a caminho do hotel.


	30. a viagem começou pt 02

Ao chegarem no luxuoso hotel fizeram o check-in e pegaram as chaves das suítes. Logo estavam nas suas respectivas suítes

Vegete mal fecha a porta e agarra Bulma puxando-a contra seu corpo de costas. Ele então fala no ouvido da jovem

—Não estava aguentado mais, estava quase ficando louco.

—Calma Veggi temos tempo

—Mulher, eu estou calmo a uma semana, eu quero agora! – Vegeta fala virando Bulma de frente a beijando com lascívia, a azulada entrou completamente no clima, afinal estava tão doida quanto ele para estarem a sós depois da semana conturbada.

Eles caminham entre beijos e amassos até a luxuosa cama. Então antes que Vegeta pudesse a empurrar contra a cama, ela para os lábios e se vira o empurrando contra a cama. Ele cai na mesma a olhando com um olhar malicioso. Estava sedento, dolorosamente duro e fodidamente a fim de enterrar-se nela.

—Hoje vamos fazer diferente...

Então Bulma começou a se despir de forma lenta e sedutora. Vegeta ficou a olhando atentamente sentindo sua ereção rugindo querendo rasgar a calça e devora-la com cada gesto da azulada. Após estar somente de calcinha Bulma subiu em cima de Vegeta que levou as mãos para toca-la, então ela faz um sinal de negativa. Então Bulma começou beijando vegeta, e passou os toques dos lábios para o pescoço do jovem de cabelos rebeldes de chamas que começa a se arrepiar com o toque suave e prazeroso na pele. Então Bulma tirou a blusa de Vegeta a desabotoando e deixando o tórax do seu mafioso gostoso, totalmente exposto, então ela se coloca a beijar toda a extensão do corpo dele. Ele arfava com os toques dos lábios e soltava pequenos gemidos, ela realmente aprendeu a provoca-lo. Ele estava começando a ficar louco com aquilo, ela perecia uma torturada do sexo. Ela o beijava de forma lenta alterando os beijos e a língua pelo corpo dele enquanto mantinha aquele par de olhos azuis o encarando. Então ela abriu o cinto e o zíper puxando a calça dele para baixo, de forma provocante ela removeu a roupa de baixo ao deslizar a mão quente sobre o pau dele massageando e sentindo o quanto seu cara estava duro, ele apenas ficou parado sentindo tudo aquilo... Como adorava aquela tortura, mas queria também poder a tortura-la. Então ela desliza a língua de forma lenta e firme como se apreciasse um prato fino, subia e descia e se concentrava na cabeça do pau dele que babava a excitação sentida por Vegeta, as veias pulsavam deixando aquele membro literalmente vivo ao toque da língua de bulam que dava pequenas sugadas o olhando com aqueles olhos angelicalmente diabólicos. Ela fazia pequenos movimentos lentos com a língua descendo pela espessa extensão dele até chegar aos testículos. Ele estava delirando diante daquilo. Bulma então começou a colocar aquele membro de forma gradual em sua boca, ele gemia de prazer e ela estava amando o deixar naquele estado. A boca então engolira tudo que aguentava daquele pau, sentira o quanto ele ia fundo em sua garganta e Vegeta pendera a cabeça para trás soltando um rosnado sôfrego. Ele prendeu os cabelos da azulada entre os dedos firmando sua mão na cabeça da garota que continuava a fazer o movimento de sugadas e vai e vem o olhando... Puta merda como aquilo era prazeroso, excitante e depravado. Ele se sentia cada vez mais duro e desesperado para fode-la. Então Bulma aumentou a intensidade ele começou a arquear ainda mais a cabeça para trás, o prazer estava aumento de forma rápida e forte...

—Bulma eu vou... – mas a jovem ignora aquelas palavras e acelera ainda mais o movimento.

Era tarde... Ela engolia todo aquele liquido branco e espesso que era jorrado ainda quente em sua garganta se deleitando com a cena proporcionada e passa a língua em toda região limpando qualquer resquício do liquido no pau dele. Ele arfava, seu coração estava acelerado. Ele encarava aquele par de olhos sensuais azuis cheio de desejo. Então se levantou a jogando na cama, agora seria a vez dela sofrer...

...

Na suíte ali próxima, um casal interagia na banheira da suíte...

A ansiedade dos dois era maior.

Ambos nus perdidos um na boca do outro. Chichi estava sentada como uma amazona no colo de Kakarotto que segurava de forma firme a sua bunda a fazendo se movimentar mais intensamente, a queria cavalgando em si mais forte, mais fundo, como ela consegui o enlouquecer tanto? Os braços da garota estavam cruzados no pescoço de Kakarotto.

A boca dele se deleitava no pescoço, colo e seios de Chichi enquanto a fodia com força. Aas águas da banheira se agitavam com os intensos e vigorosos movimentos derramando-se. As unhas dele enfincaram-se na traseira dela que gemia no ouvido dele tão manhosa e fodidamente sensual. Aquela bocetinha encharcada, quente e apertada estava acabando com sua sanidade e a sua vontade era meter até as bolas se pudesse, como estava gostoso aquilo. Então com uma agitação máxima das águas com o cavalgada deles de repente elas se acalmarem com um urro e um alto gemido.

Ambos arfavam muito, E o coração de ambos estava acelerados. O ápice vou tão ansiado que ele pensara que deveria ter gozado um litro dentro dela. Puta merda como ela o enlouquecia.

...

Passado um tempo considerável finalmente os casais estavam no restaurante do hotel fazendo suas refeições e conversando. Depois de um tempo saíram dali a caminho de um minigolfe

Então após pegarem os tacos e os calçados apropriados foram para a pista de obstáculos

A partida começa e eles se soltam...

Kakarotto como sempre era muito bom no jogo, deixando os três para trás rapidamente

—Vocês pensam errado, tem que analisa e acompanhar... Só pode agir na hora certa

—Falar é fácil

—Vegeta vindo de você isso é até ofensivo

—Não se gabe Kakarotto, você não é tão bom assim, se fosse golfe se verdade você estaria perdendo

—Eu não gosto de golfe. É chato e sem emoção. Olha só isso Vegeta

Então o jovem acerta uma bola que percorre um caminho complexo cruzando vários obstáculos batendo em pontos estratégicos até finalmente subir uma pequena rampa entrando em uma mini torre Eiffel

—Muito bom – fala Bulma

—Eu não acertaria isso nem se minha vida dependesse —Chichi fala gargalhando 

—Rwnnr

—Ah vamos! Se anime mais Vegeta.

Então Vegeta acerta a bola que percorre um caminho reto e quando finalmente sobe a rampa para entrar no buraco mais o personagem móvel barra a entrada da rampa fazendo a bola voltar

—Eu odeio esse lugar! Vamos embora daqui, é irritante

—Tá legal, vocês são muito maus perdedores

Então eles vão se divertir pelas noites de Dallas. Bebem dançam e até se dão ao luxo de montar um touro mecânico... A noite estava mais divertida, então vão a uma pista automobilista própria para competição com veículos

Bulma e Chichi ficam na lateral olhando junto com outras pessoas

—Você vai mesmo fazer isso? Não é um dos seus brinquedinhos – Vegeta fala rindo animado pela primeira vez enquanto coloca seu capacete o prendendo

—Claro! Vamos ver se você realmente ainda é bom em algo – Kakarotto fala rindo terminando de fechar seu macacão

Eles entram nos carros lá havia dez competidores, a pista era muito bem iluminada

Chichi tomava uma cerveja de copão

—Você sabe se eles realmente estão bem para isso? —Bulma pergunta

—Eu realmente não faço ideia...só espero não terminar a noite no hospital

Então é dada a largada.

Eles realmente estavam animados, a pista tinha muito espaço para drifts e manobras arriscadas... Ambos eram muito bons apesar de serem amadores como piloto, eles tinham um fraco por carros esportivos. A corrida fica cada vez mais acirrada até que finalmente Vegeta ganha a corrida.

—Ah, não valeu não!

—Não seja mal perdedor Kakarotto.

—Ta legal, tá legal... Foi boa corrida.

Então eles tiram os capacetes e os macacões.

Quando estavam saindo dali o celular de Kakarotto tocou

Ele olha era uma chamada da Bra. A jovem não era de ligar a menos que tivesse algo realmente para comunicar.

—Para o carro por favor – Kakarotto pediu

—O que houve? —Chichi pergunta

—Não foi nada sério, realmente preciso atender uma ligação particular

Então ele desce e se afasta um pouco

— Porque esse mistério todo... Não podia atender aqui?

—Deve ser algo do serviço dele, ele é muito reservado. — Bulma fala após receber um olhar de Vegeta

—O que houve? – perguntou Kakarotto no telefone.

_—Chefe, temos um problema grande_

—Qual o problema?

_—Um dos alvos finais. Descobrimos uma forte ligação dele com a Caulifla e não sabemos se ela permitirá a eliminação, temos que resolver isso agora ou todo o acordo poderá ser perdido._

—Você tá com ele aí?

_—to só preciso da ordem final_

—Me passa os dados, vou falar com ela imediatamente.

A ligação é encerrada, poucos minutos chega o e-mail. Ele redireciona para Caulifla um completo dossiê e liga para ela depois da confirmação de recebimento.

—boa tarde.

_—Boa tarde, acabei de abrir o seu e-mail. Isso é real mesmo? Quer dizer ele realmente está envolvido nisso tudo? – perguntou Caulifla ainda digerindo._

—Sim, meu pessoal não erra jamais, eu confiaria minha vida a eles.

—Entendo... – ela ponderou em silencio alguns instantes - pode prosseguir então.

—Ok

A ligação é encerrada

E ele torna a ligar para Bra

—Embrulha

_—Copiado_

A ligação é encerrada

Kakarotto passa a mão no rosto seguindo para os cabelos. Ele olha mais uma vez ao celular e respira. Então volta a entrar no carro.

— O que houve? -Chichi pergunta preocupada

—Depois te falo —fala displicente acalmando a garota – só coisas do trabalho, algumas duvidas sobre... Ações de campo.

Então a farra dos casais volta normalmente. Depois de um tempo eles volta para o hotel. Queriam aproveitar mais um pouco pois o dia seguinte seria agitado.


	31. Eu não posso me libertar

A noite se torna extensa de farra dos cais em suas suítes. Pela manhã eles descem e tomam um café reforçado. Então vão para o local que três deles se sentem em casa um estande de tiro texano.

—Nossa, não sabia que existia um desse porte todo aqui

—Aqui é Texas baby, lar das armas américas – Kakarotto fala

—Uau tudo é voltado parai isso aqui. – Chichi fala admirada

—Vamos você vai gostar

—Eu não sei não... não faz muito meu gosto— ela fala insegura

—Ah vamos! de uma chance

—Tá bom.

Então eles fazem o registro e entram. Ali eles resolveram começar com um percurso.

Bulma seria a primeira ela coloca o cinto de apoio com coldre e uma pistola na cintura, coloca os óculos de proteção e os abafadores nos ouvidos.

Se posiciona na marca

—Presta a atenção em como funciona – Kakarotto fala com Chichi. Na verdade, ele realmente estava ansioso para ver como ela se portaria com uma arma.

Um bip curto é ouvido.

Então ela pega na primeira plataforma de apoio uma submetralhadora, destrava e inicia os disparos nos alvos marcados ao longe, ela vai seguindo o caminho o pente é esvaziado, então ela descarta a arma e passa para a segunda pegando uma arma calibre 12. Ela percorrer o caminho efetuando disparos em alvos fixos em diversas alturas e distancias repondo as balas usando as que estavam em seu cinto de apoio, após os alvos eliminados ela puxa a pistola do coldre e passa a disparar em alvos móveis em múltiplas distancias até finalmente derrubar todos, dispersando o pente e travando a arma novamente colocando em seu coldre. Ela levanta as mãos o tempo é parado no cronometro da pista.

Vegeta olha com admiração para Bulma

—Muito bom 2.18 – devo dizer que é um tempo muito bom mesmo Bulma, acho que você deveria trabalhar com isso hein – Kakarotto fala

—Nossa, foi muito rápido isso tudo, eu quase não consegui acompanhar – Chichi fala preocupada

—Me supera, Vegeta? —Bulma desafia o jovem

—Ah essa eu quero ver— Kakarotto brinca

Então Vegeta pega o cinto com os apoios e coldre. Escolhe sua pistola e a coloca no coldre. Coloca os óculos e os fones abafadores.

—Olha e aprende — ele fala para Bulma com um sorriso de lado

O bip é ouvido. Vegeta repete o mesmo percurso de Bulma como um exímio atirador não encontrando dificuldade nos locais que Bulma achou. Nos alvos móveis então deu uma lavada em Bulma

“definitivamente ele é um perigo com uma armar na mão” Bulma pensou consigo

O cronometro para

—Poxa 1.7 maninho muito bom! Olha tô surpreso que não tenha se enferrujado. - Kakarotto zomba

—Nossa Vegeta, fiquei impressionada agora. —Bulma fala

—Eu te falei mulher, não se gabe.

—Bom, agora é minha vez – Kakarotto fala.

Então Kakarotto põe os fones e dispensa os óculos, ele põe o coldre com o cinto e escolhe sua pistola.

—Interessante o modelo que ele escolheu...— Bulma comenta

—porque o espanto? – Vegeta arqueia o cenho

—Não sabia que era o estilo dele...

Então ele se põe no início do percurso. O bip soa mais uma vez.

Só tinha uma palavra que definia bem Kakarotto com arma na mão: precisão. A cada sequência cumprida uma profunda respiração e um longo período com ela contida, ele não tinha absolutamente problema algum com alvos, fosse perto ou os a distância, ele era rápido e preciso em cada movimento, não fazia disparo desnesserário. Ao final do percurso o cronometro é parado

— 1.01 você é o que Atirador de elite? - Um jovem que estava acompanhando-os no percurso fala.

—Pode-se dizer que sou um grande apreciador de armas – Kakarotto fala com falsa modéstia.

Bulma fica estática. Nunca vira realmente Kakarotto com uma arma na mão. Realmente as pessoas tinham motivo para teme-lo. Ela olha para Vegeta que parecia não estar surpreso com o resultado.

—porque você não usou os óculos como os outros? — foi a única coisa que Chichi entendeu naquilo tudo.

—Porque distorce a minha visão, prefiro confiar somente nos meus olhos. – Ele fala a olhando nos olhos de forma compenetrada. – Vamos a você agora.

—Eu não consigo fazer isso não! – exclamou Chichi em desespero, ainda processava parte da velocidade e habilidade de Kakarotto com a arma em mãos.

—Não se preocupe, vamos começar com algo mais básico.

Então eles vão em outra área, a para iniciantes. Lá tinha vários alvos a uma distância fixa para disparos de curto alcance. Ele então mostra a Chichi como carregar o pente destravar a arma mirar e disparar e finalmente travar a arma. Ele a ensinou a apoiar a arma de forma correta para não se machucar com o coice.

Então Chichi se prepara. Ela coloca o abafador nos ouvidos e os óculos de proteção.

O bip é soado.

Então ela encaixa o pente, destrava a arma e mira efetuando alguns disparos até travar a arma por falta da munição. Então ela destrava e a trava novamente no modo de segurança.

O alvo então se aproxima do estande para checarem o índice de acertos.

—Nossa como foi horrível isso! — Chichi fala rindo, tinha de admitir, fora algo completamente novo, mas foi emocionante.

—Na verdade, você foi até bem para sua primeira vez... —Kakarotto fala sério.

—Como foi sua primeira vez com uma arma Vegeta? —Bulma pergunta curiosa.

— Foi aos sete anos. Meu pai fazia questão de ensinar-nos a usar armas. Dizia que era coisa de homem de verdade. – Fala sério com cenho fechado.

—A sua também Kakarotto? — Chichi perguntou

—Não... a minha foi um pouco antes...—Kakarotto fala sério olhando para Vegeta.

—Nossa! Quem dá armas a criança? – Chichi fala surpresa.

—Existe vários tipos de pessoas que fazem isso, acredite. – Kakarotto responde de forma amarga.

Então eles se voltam novamente ao estande de tiros, iriam treinar um pouco ali, talvez uma competição amistosa com paintball...

Já estava perto do horário do almoço quando voltaram ao hotel. Eles subiram tomaram banho se trocando, e de pois de um longo tempo e descem para almoçar. Bulma já estava na mesa com Vegeta, eles estavam conversando enquanto esperavam por Chichi e Kakarotto.

—Sabe, eu realmente fiquei curiosa com alguns aspectos de Kakarotto que vi durante esse tempo que estamos juntos.

Vegeta a fita por alguns instantes

—Que tipo de aspectos? — Vegeta finalmente pergunta sério.

—Qual a história de vocês dois afinal? — Bulma pergunta curiosa.

—Você conhece – responde sem emoção.

—Não, eu quero a história real de vocês. não do que vocês são atualmente. Como isso tudo começou?

—Minha cara, se eu te contasse tudo eu teria que te matar... Há coisas que devem permanecer em segredo.

—Entendo..., mas nem uma palinha?—suplica Bulma.

—Você quer o que? onde você quer chegar exatamente com essa conversa Bulma? – Vegeta a pergunta de forma seria a encarando.

—Só tenho certas curiosidades só isso.

—Curiosidades não são boas, acredite. E você não vai achar respostas bonita no meu passado, e pode ter certeza que muito menos no de Kakarotto. – Fala visivelmente incomodado com a conversa.

—Me desculpe, foi apenas curiosidade mesmo. juro— Bulma fala na defensiva

—Posso lhe dizer que Kakarotto começou com os traços dele muito mais cedo do que você pensa. então não tente achar um ponto inicial, esse, nem eu vou poder te falar. Eu não sei quando meu irmão virou o que ele é hoje, e se quer minha sincera opinião não quero saber o momento exato. — Responde exasperado querendo encerrar a conversa.

—Ok, Vegeta. eu entendi, sem perguntas ...sem respostas – Bulma fala sem emoção.

—Sabe se você realmente tem alguma curiosidade sobre ele, pergunta você mesmo, ele sem dúvida vai te contar o que quiser. porque ele melhor do ninguém sabe o limite das respostas.

Finalmente o casal chega e junta-se a eles na mesa. as conversas amigáveis acontecem novamente. Finalmente após o almoço eles resolveram fazer programas diferentes. Vegeta e Bulma vão para o deles e Chichi e Kakarotto para o deles.

Eles visitam pontos turísticos que Chichi estava louca para conhecer, fazem programas parecidos com o que ela sempre fez com ele, ela gostava de coisas simples... nunca fez questão de nada de valor. Ela era feliz do jeito dela. E ele gostava disso nela... ela via beleza em pequenas coisas. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher com a alma tão pura. Ele faria tudo por ela... tudo para ter ela... ele precisava dela. Mas estava aproximando a hora da verdade. Não poderia prologar mais aquilo.

Eles voltam para hotel já estava caindo a noite quando se amaram mais uma vez. Kakarotto pediu um jantar no quarto. Tomaram banho e então jantaram. tudo foi perfeito... tudo foi maravilhoso.

—Chichi precisamos conversar... – fala com uma voz um tanto ociosa e hesitante.

—O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Sim e não, venha aqui. – Kakarotto então a puxa para a cama se sentando confortavelmente.

—To ficando preocupada, você tá muito sério... _ ela sorriu nervosa e mordeu o lábio de forma que ele achara bonitinha.

Ele respirou fundo e a olhou nos olhos dela segurando forte suas mãos.

—Chichi, eu preciso que saiba de algumas coisas da minha vida.

— Sério? Pode falar. eu gosto tanto quando você me fala sobre você— ela fala rindo— estava ficando preocupa

—Ouça, você sabe quem eu sou não sabe?

—Sim eu sei...— fala confusa

—A verdade é que não sou o que você pensa...

—Como assim? — Chichi fala estranhando o rumo daquela conversa.

—Ouça, me deixa falar, escuta tudo e depois você fala... – ele suplica a ela.

Chichi então consente, seu coração estava acelerado. o que ele a diria? o que teria de tão preocupante?

—Chichi, meu nome é Kakarotto, e eu sou dono de uma das maiores redes empresariais do país atualmente, eu detenho de posses grandes, inclusive esse hotel a que estamos pertence a minha rede. Meu pai é o senador com maior quantidade de votos eleitos, minha mãe é a sua principal assessora política. Tenho mais dinheiro do que eu poderia gastar a minha vida toda, mas nada disso para mim me importa a não ser ter você junto de mim. Desde do primeiro dia que te vi não consegui te tirar da minha cabeça. eu não sabia como me aproximar de você, eu tive medo... então vocês, você e seu pai começaram a me tratar como seu eu não fosse ninguém e você realmente pareceu segura ao meu lado, você realmente pareceu gostar do cara que não era ninguém... Pareceu me aceitar daquele jeito. Eu não tive como te falar a verdade. Cada dia que se passava eu queria te falar a verdade, mas foi ficando mais cômodo manter a mentira, mas não quero mais ter que fingir para você. eu quero você ao meu lado para sempre, eu quero você como minha companheira, como minha esposa.

Chichi ouviu aquelas palavras tentando digerir cada uma delas...

Como assim mentiu para ela? Porque ele mentiu para ela? ela foi sincera em cada uma das suas palavras... o que foi verdadeiro e o que não foi? isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Criara tantas expectativas para com ele, para com o relacionamento dos dois. ele mentiu para seu pai! porque ele mentiria? Qual a necessidade daquilo? Não importava nada do que ele disse, não importava suas posses, nada daquilo importava mais....

Lagrimas desciam pela face de Chichi enquanto encarava Kakarotto. Então ela puxa suas mãos dele.

—Porque você só revolveu falar isso para mim agora?

—Eu achei que era a hora certa.

—Porque? antes não era? o que eu sou para você Kakarotto? Uma brincadeira do garoto rico? o que achou? que eu era uma interesseira é isso?

—Chichi...não. eu amo você de verdade.

—Que amor é esse que começa cheio de mentiras? Não... você não me ama, você ama seu ego. tudo isso é apenas um jogo doentio para você não é mesmo?

—Chichi por favor. tente entender...

—Tudo bem, eu tento... me diz algo que não foi mentira em todo nosso relacionamento até agora. uma única coisa, e não me diga de sentimento, porque você não tem isso. você não sabe nem de longe o que é isso

—Eu realmente amo você... será que isso não basta para você? Para mim tudo isso foi real, o mais real que senti até hoje em minha vida. a única coisa verdadeira que eu tive foi você.

—Eu não consigo acreditar em mais nenhuma palavra que sai da sua boca. você me tratou como o que sou: uma garçonete, pobre e suburbana quando você mentiu para mim. quando você não se dispôs a falar a verdade desde do início você já me sentenciou como uma mulher qualquer, como uma interesseira qualquer. e você deu corda para que? medir o meu caráter?

—Não tem nada haver sobre caráter Chichi.

—realmente não tem, eu posso não ter um único milésimo do seu maldito dinheiro, mais você não tem um único milésimo do meu caráter , e por esse motivo você não é bom o bastante para mim... quando você veio até mim eu vi seu sorriso triste, eu pensei que tivesse um coração quebrado e fui tola o bastante para achar que era algo simples...você me avisou, mas eu insisti mesmo tendo dúvidas, seus olhos diziam muito para mim...mas descobri agora que você não tem feridas no coração Kakarotto suas feridas são na sua alma e infelizmente só quem pode cura-las é você mesmo... eu não remendo de alma... eu não sou estepe de sentimento.

—Eu nunca te tratei como estepe, eu fui sincero que cada palavra eu me entreguei de verdade a você e é assim que você me enxerga?

—Kakarotto, eu realmente não posso...

Ele tenta a beijar, mas ela a empurra o afastando

—Não é simples como um beijo para resolver tudo... isso não é um filme romântico e eu não sou a mocinha patética... realmente você conseguiu acabar com toda minha confiança e meu sentimento... você conseguiu quebrar o que havia entre nós... eu vou embora, e por favor não me procure mais.

—Eu não vou permitir

—Sério e o que você vai fazer? Me amarrar ou me forçar a ficar do seu lado? Onde não há confiança, não existe amor.

Ela pega sua bolsa e sai pela porta

—Adeus Kakarotto, espero que realmente encontre o que tanto procura para apaziguar sua alma...

A jovem fecha a porta do quarto e aciona o elevador.

Kakarotto fica completamente sem reação... ele fica em choque com tudo que Chichi o falou.

A jovem sai pelo saguão do hotel e toma um taxi. Kakarotto volta a sim. ela não poderia o deixar... ele precisava dela. Não poderia ser assim.

Então ele sai pela porta e aperta de forma insistente o botão do elevador, que parecia levar horas para subir

Finalmente o elevador chega. E mais uma tortura com a descida do mesmo. Quando finalmente chega no térreo ele anda pelo saguão a procurando, então a vê entrando no taxi na portaria. Não teve tempo de fazer nada. O taxi simplesmente partiu

Chichi chega ao terminal rodoviário, e pede uma passagem de ônibus para nevada. Então paga pela passagem. O ônibus sairia em 10 minutos, ela entrega sua bagagem e entra no ônibus.

Kakarotto, pede um taxi e o manda ir para o aeroporto. Ele chega ao local e procura pelo guichê o próximo voo que sairia para nevada, esse só sairia em quatro horas. Então ele pergunta por Chichi como passageira, mas nada fora confirmado com esse nome. Ele tinha que acha-la... para onde ela iria?

Finalmente o ônibus sai do terminal em direção a nevada, ela precisava daquelas horas para pensar em sua vida... em como corrigir todo aquele tempo que viveu ao lado dele... ela realmente havia se apaixonado por ele, mas agora teria que arrancar com unhas e dentes aquilo dela para sempre...


	32. Um encontro em família

Kakarotto finalmente voltou para o hotel. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não com ele, não naquele momento. não iria deixa-la ir assim, não ela! Lutaria a todo custo para tê-la ao seu lado.

Ele tenta dormir, mas não consegue. a falta de Chichi se torna insuportável. Ele então desce para o bar do hotel. Já passavam das três horas da manhã e ele ainda estava bebendo, certamente aquilo não era um bom sinal, e ele sabia bem disso. Já fazia muito tempo em que realmente não ficava bebendo tanto descontroladamente.

Quando finalmente o dia amanheceu ele retorna à sua suíte. Havia refletido toda a noite sobre o que faria. ele toma um longo banho e se veste. Finalmente desce para o hall e encontra-se com Bulma e Vegeta para continuar a viagem, resolveu não estragar o resto do final de semana do casal afinal, Vegeta estava ali por uma única razão: aproveitar da garota de cabelos azuis em um tempo a dois e não era porque tudo havia descido por agua a baixo para ele que deveria o ser para Vegeta. suspirou um tanto irritado, que falta fazia Bra em momentos como aquele, aplacava tão bem sua solidão.

—Bom dia, Bulma – disse com um sorriso cordial no rosto. tinha um talento absurdo para mascarar suas intenções, suas sensações e todo o resto.

—Bom dia Kakarotto— Bulma responde com um sorriso – onde está a Chichi?

—Ela voltou mais cedo – Kakarotto responde sem emoção na voz.

Nesse instante, Vegeta encarou o irmão. Aquele não era o reflexo do homem que estava feliz até algumas horas no dia anterior, aquele era o reflexo de um homem que deixou seus demônios virem à tona e Vegeta se lembrava bem a última vez que via tal reflexo na face dele.

—Poxa, que pena né? O que vamos fazer hoje?

—Bom vocês podem se divertir. Eu vou fazer algumas coisas e aproveitar para me encontrar com alguns conhecidos, então podem tomar o voo normalmente, eu vou depois.

—Tudo bem então – disse Bulma displicente. para ela era algo normal e o semblante de seu chefe não deixava nada transparecer.

—Tem certeza disso, Kakarotto? Isso não me soa como uma boa ideia – perguntara Vegeta o fitando com uma face séria e preocupada.

—Tenho sim Vegeta, pode ficar tranquilo.

Então Kakarotto tomou um carro de aluguel e saiu de Dallas. Já a 100km ao sul ele adentra uma enorme propriedade daquela pequena cidade. Os jardins muito bem cuidados e a casa principal muito luxuosa. Ele para o carro e um dos seguranças daquela propriedade veio abrir a porta do seu carro.

—Seja bem-vindo de volta senhor Kakarotto.

—Olá Perez. Minha irmã está aí?

—Tá sim, senhor.

Kakarotto então entra na luxuosa casa caminhando em direção a sala principal onde encontra uma jovem lindamente vestida sentada de forma confortável e elegante num exclusivo sofá ricamente ornamentado. Ela tomava chá em uma xicara cara porcelana trabalhada. era típico daquele lugar, a dona parecia apreciar arte, e coisa cara e para a garota, cafona.

—Olha! Quem é vivo sempre aparece... —a jovem garota fala com um sorriso emblemático nos lábios, eram bem parecidos com os da mãe.

Ele então coloca uma das mãos no bolso e leva a outra a nuca soltando um longo suspiro.

—Pois é né... onde estão todos?

—Em uma comitiva em outro estado, está chegando a época das candidaturas e você sabe que o voo desta vez é mais... ousado.

—Humpf. Como sempre.

—Mas o que traz aqui maninho? Sei que não viria de forma tão amistosa ao ninho dos lobos sem um bom motivo não é mesmo? — a garota fala arqueando a delineada sobrancelha e cruzando as pernas provocantemente.

—De fato. – Ele fala com uma pitada de malicia a olhando - espero que você me sirva tão bem quanto da última vez.

—O que você tem para me oferecer em troca? fui muito mal da ultima vez. – Ela fala com um biquinho manhoso.

—O que você quer?

—Bom já tem um tempo que tenho pensado em abrir minhas asas, se é que me entende...

—Qual a locação?

—Eu quero a cadeira da suprema corte.

—Mas isso é um cargo muito difícil, você precisa da indicação de pelo menos três senadores.

—Eu sei, mas tenho visto seus movimentos esses tempos e devo dizer que fiquei surpresa com a sua audácia, então pensei, se até o Kakarotto conseguiu algo, porque eu não? Logo eu que sou tão melhor nesse jogo que você...

Kakarotto a fita a encarando profundamente.

—Não sei se consigo isso Kale!

—Vamos... eu sei que precisa de mim... – ela levantou-se e caminhou até ele, as mãos seguraram a gravata o olhando nos olhos - e definitivamente eu preciso de você. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe como nossos pais renegam o talento dos filhos. Olha só para mim? tomando chazinho como uma lady enquanto eles estão com a verdadeira diversão...

—Sei que você não se contentaria apenas com a cadeira. eu te conheço bem sempre tem algo a mais.

o dedos indicador dela da mão destra deslizou sobre o lábio dele como se desenhasse e olhando fixamente nos olhos dele ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio quando retomou.

—Sim, de fato tem. Talvez uma vingança reprimida de alguns anos. é um fardo dessa família, ou melhor, uma maldição. Parece que a mãe do Vegeta realmente amaldiçoou a linhagem de Gine, não é mesmo?

Kakarotto dá um sorriso de lado. De fato, concordava com sua irmã mais nova.

—Temos um acordo então! mas preciso de total lealdade sua.

—Kakarotto, eu não brincaria com você... sei melhor do que ninguém o perigo que é te contrariar, ainda carrego marcas por isso, você tem uma aura um tanto mortal, não é mesmo? – ela dizia enquanto brincava com a gravata dele, então ele puxou a peça —Quando partimos?

—Me encontre em dez horas no hangar 14b, em Dallas.

—Tudo bem... ah sim mais uma pergunta.

—Sim

—Quem são?

—Kyabe, Satan e Piccolo.

—R quem será o forte?

—Mr. Satan.

—Mas ele não é muito tolo para isso?

—Sim, por isso ele se torna a melhor opção. Ser manipulável é a melhor qualidade dele.

—Vegeta me falou o que você fez com Videl e devo dizer que achei até fofo sua atitude... você sabe que se dependesse de mim onde ela estaria agora não é mesmo? — A jovem fala com um sorriso cruel. tinha ciúmes, e não era pouco.

—Sim eu sei.— ele inspira profundamente – as pessoas tem medo de mim, mas você me assusta Kale.

—Espero que sua casa seja tão boa quanto essa... —ela fala rindo

—Não se preocupe, é adequada aos seus padrões.

—ótimo, nos vemos em dez horas então.

Então se despedem e Kakarotto se dirige a outros locais para acertar acordos que estavam em abertos e visitar alguns conhecidos antigos.

Em uma cidadezinha perdida no tempo, ele para em frente a um cemitério. Então se dirige a um jazido muito belo e bem cuidado daquele local. Ele deposita uma rama de flores sobre o local e põe as mãos no bolso.

—Desculpe Sadala... seu filho se tornou o que você tanto temia e tanto fugiu, em fim..., mas se vale de consolo acho que minha alma já está condenada o suficiente pela eternidade para pagar o que fiz a você...

Uma lágrima única desce pela face de Kakarotto que rapidamente a seca.

—Acho que vai demorar mais alguns anos até eu vir aqui novamente... então adeus mais uma vez.

Então ele sai dali retornando ao carro e continuando seu caminho. tinha outras visitas, outras questões. Ás vinte e uma horas no hangar 14b em Dallas um jato particular decolava com destino a Las Vegas — Nevada.

Era pouco mais das quatorze horas quando Chichi finalmente desembarcava em Nevada. Seus olhos estavam ainda inchados de suas lágrimas. Chorou toda uma vida em algumas horas.

Ela pediu um taxi e foi para casa. Quando chegou, o café estava cheio então subiu direto para seu quarto se deitando um pouco em sua cama. Poucas horas depois ela junta em uma grande mala tudo que havia ganhado até aquele instante de Kakarotto. Ela chamou um taxi e pediu que fosse entregue no apartamento que ambos dividiram por um tempo.

—O que houve Chichi?

—Ah, nada sério papai.

—Nada sério não tiraria tantas lágrimas de você

—Ah papai... foi tudo uma mentira – Chichi deita-se sobre o colo do pai no sofá enquanto novas lágrimas brotam em seus olhos. – Eu e ele foi uma mentira completa.

—Porque você diz isso, minha princesinha?

—Ele mentiu sobre tudo... sobre quem ele era, sobre a vida dele, eu fui apenas uma piada de mal gosto.

—Olha Chichi... eu sei como é se sentir traído e magoado, mas também sei quando vejo verdade. Eu posso te dizer com sinceridade que ele pode ter mentido sobre tudo, mas o sentimento dele era verdadeiro... em nenhum momento eu vi mentira nele ao seu lado minha querida...

—Você acha mesmo papai?

—Sim eu acho querida...

—Mas eu não posso simplesmente perdoa-lo assim... eu me senti tão magoada.

—Eu sei. De tempo ao tempo... nada melhor do que o tempo para curar uma dor não é mesmo? Deixe que ele pelo menos tenha a chance de te reconquistar quem sabe você pode se apaixonar novamente por ele não é mesmo?

O homem fala enquanto seca as lagrimas na face da filha

—Prometo que vou pensar papai..., mas por enquanto eu só quero esquecer.


	33. De olho nos negócios

Era por volta das 23:30 quando finalmente o carro de Kakarotto adentrava sua enorme mansão. Kale ficara impressionada com a atual posse do irmão, sem dúvidas ele havia evoluído muito mesmo e ela gostava. Eles descem e Kakarotto mandou levar as malas para a suíte dele e sua irmã. Então eles entram na casa.

—Devo dizer que realmente tem bom gosto irmãozinho, graças a deus o maldito espírito texano não está em você – ela fala rindo.

—Isso nem me passou pela cabeça, sempre odiei aquele lugar.

—Somos dois.

—bebe algo?

—Whisky puro, por favor.

—Claro

Então serve dois copos, mas antes de beberem...

—Aos novos parceiros... e amantes – ela fala maliciosamente enquanto brindam e bebem um gole.

—Kale, não faça isso...

—Ah vamos! não foi para isso que você me trousse? – ela se aproximou de Kakarotto – você nunca foi do tipo pudoroso não é mesmo? —Kale então beija o pescoço de Kakarotto – além do mais eu fiquei com saudades...

Então a mãos dele descem até a cintura de Kale que continua beijando e mordendo levemente o seu pescoço, e a respiração de Kakarotto aumenta.

—Eu sei que você não vai resistir... vamos, não se faça de difícil irmãozinho, você precisa relaxar um pouco depois desse longo dia. – Kale falou enquanto sua mão desabotoava a camisa de Kakarotto passando suas mãos sobre o forte peito dele.

Então ele a beija de forma vigorosa, o beijo era feroz e selvagem. Não tinha possessividade, tinha luxuria e desejo e sem ligar mais para aquela droga, eles sobem para a suíte de Kakarotto. A noite se tornou longa e cheia de gritos e gemidos a ponto da própria governanta daquela casa se assustar com a intensidade do que estava havendo.

Se tinha algo que ela havia aprendido com os longos anos trabalhando para Kakarotto é que nada deveria a surpreender vindo dele. Ele não poderia ser chamado de humano jamais. A pesar de nunca ter tratado nenhum de seus funcionários mal, mas eles não eram cegos e nem surdos ao que aconteciam, apenas eram sigilosos e leais ao chefe que os recompensava bem por isso.

Logo pela manhã ainda bem cedo, Kakarotto já estava no chuveiro tomando seu banho, quando Kale apareceu na porta do banheiro.

—Olha, devo admitir que os anos lhe fizeram muito bem.

Ele a olha e dá um sorriso depravado enquanto a água do chuveiro caia sobre seu corpo. Então ele faz um gesto com o dedo a chamando e Ela então vai até ele. As mãos do jovem invadem o corpo de Kale com possessividade colando os dois corpos mais uma vez. Então fazem sexo mais uma vez embaixo das águas da enorme ducha.

Após o banho Kakarotto se veste. Seu terno perfeitamente alinhado. mais uma vez impecável como sempre.

Sua irmã surge na porta admirando o irmão mais uma vez. E deixa um sorriso escapar pelos lábios.

—Você já avisou o Gine que está aqui? – Kakarotto pergunta

—Mandei uma mensagem avisando.

—E ela?

—Não vou nem abrir o áudio que ela me mandou – fala rindo balançando a cabeça. – Hoje eu assumo meu escritório?

—Claro, vamos surpreender a Valery! Adoro o desespero dela quando peço algo em cima da hora. — Ele fala divertindo-se

—Ela será minha também? —ela fala com malicia.

—Claro, porque não? A final seu papel agora é definitivo, eu espero.

A garota dá um sorriso malicioso. Era tudo que ela queria, uma nova oportunidade.

—Acho que vou adorar joguinhos a três. —Ela fala e Kakarotto dá um olhar malicioso para a irmã.

Eles descem para tomar café e depois seguem juntos para o escritório.

O elevador abre a porta e eles saem de frente a Valery já.

—Bom dia, senhor.

—Bom dia Valery, quero um café e providencia um escritório no meu padrão para minha irmã.

—Irmã? —Ela olha para a jovem que tinha o mesmo olhar cruel do chefe— claro senhor, mas preciso de um tempinho

Kakarotto então para juntamente com Kale eles se olhão por alguns segundos.

—Acho que duas horas está bom – Kale fala dando um sorriso demoníaco.

—S-sim s-senhora – Valery responde nervosa.

—Posso aguardar no seu escritório contigo?

—Claro, bom que discutimos um pouco sobre os planos.

Então os dois vão para a sala de Kakarotto. Ele confere os relatórios e eles se põe a tramar sobre os futuros planos. Então após um tempo discutindo Kale cansada senta na mesa de Kakarotto cruzando suas pernas, ele reconhece o sorriso da irmã, então se levanta até Kale, quando o dois começam a se beijar novamente a porta do escritório se abre.

—Kakarotto eu vim saber se está bem depois de ontem – Vegeta entra de uma vez na sala flagrando o casal que simplesmente continuam na mesma pose que estavam e olham juntos para Vegeta. – O que ela está fazendo aqui? – ele fala exasperado aumentando o tom de voz.

—Bom te ver também, Vegeta – ela fala com um sorriso debochado.

—Bom você disse que minha alma era corrompida né? Então eu abracei quem eu sou de verdade. Você estava certo irmãozinho. não adianta lutar contra o que eu sou, e não vale a pena envolver mais uma pessoa nisso não é mesmo? —Kakarotto fala sínico arqueando o cenho.

—Você é louco? Aliás vocês dois são loucos? O que eu estou perguntando? está na cara que são! os dois são iguais! – Vegeta passa as mãos pelos cabelos —Bardock vai matar vocês.

—Quem liga para ele? temos planos mais interessante não é maninho? — Kale fala com escarnio.

Kakarotto apenas dá um sorriso de lado consentindo com a cabeça.

—Eu sabia que ir ao Texas não faria bem, depois do que a Chichi fez então...—Chichi fala nervoso ainda

—Bom, ela fez a escolha dela. Não posso fazer nada por hora, mas não estou morto irmão.

—Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer de novo. Quando eu vi seu olhar no hotel eu tinha certeza que ia terminar de se corromper como na primeira vez.

Então Kakarotto se espreguiça.

—Chato!! Não quero mais falar nisso. Aceite seu irmão.

Ele beija Kale e senta em sua cadeira e a jovem faz o mesmo sentando na poltrona em sua frente.

—Bom temos negócios para acertar hoje, por isso vim te buscar no escritório. Vegeta fala ainda tentando se acostumar com a presença de Kale ali.

—ótimo! Espera só um minuto —Kakarotto fala

Ele aperta o botão do telefone sobre sua mesa

—Valery quanto tempo ainda?

—Vinte minutos, senhor.

—Ok

Então ele pega seu celular e disca para alguém

—Oi Raditz? Tem alguém aqui que está ansiosa para te conhecer, vocês têm muito do que tratar.

—Claro chefe. Vou adorar adiantar o serviço.

—ótimo, ela vai estar no meu escritório te aguardando

A ligação é encerrada

—Isso é muito errado... Kale e Raditz? O que você está armando dessa vez? – Vegeta fala preocupado.

—Não se preocupe Vegeta tudo ao seu tempo.

—Eu não confio nela.

—Bom, eu que preciso confiar, e isso já me basta por enquanto então.

Ele dá um beijo forte em Kale segurando sua boca.

—Vou aos negócios. Te vejo no almoço.

Então sai dali com Vegeta.

...

Uma semana havia se passado desde a chegada de Kale e as coisas só haviam se tornado infernais. Valery estava exausta pela quantidade de serviço extra que a jovem a fazia fazer, fora todo o trabalho fora do escritório. Vegeta estava tendo mais trabalho ainda que Valery já que tinha que limpar toda a sujeira deixada para trás por ambos os irmãos. Eles estavam fora de controle. Qualquer um que cruzava o caminho dos dois era eliminado imediatamente. O temperamento de Kakarotto voltou a ficar homicida. Ele realmente voltou a matar por mero capricho e prazer fazendo questão de participar de algumas execuções as fazendo com maior requinte de crueldade do que seria necessário. Bulma ainda não havia cruzado o caminho de Kale e do “novo” chefe ainda porque Vegeta estava a protegendo tentando a manter longe até conseguir por algum controle sobre ele.

Mas ele já estava chegando ao seu limite, não conseguiu descobrir o que Kakarotto e sua irmã estavam aprontando até aquele momento. Não estava tendo tempo para ficar com Bulma e isso o deixaria mais mal-humorado do que o normal.

Finalmente o inevitável iria acontecer Kale e Kakarotto iriam cruzar o caminho de Bulma naquela noite. Teriam uma festa beneficente para ir.

As 20hrs então Vegeta e Bulma estavam ricamente vestidos com todo glamour que a noite pedia. Aquela noite era cercada de pessoas da alta sociedade, artistas e celebridades de todos os tipos. Era o tipo de lugar que uma grande corja infernal se encontrava. Grandes empresários do mundo real e do submundo ali estariam, políticos e futuros candidatos. Aliados e desavenças. Era o pior cenário para deixar Kakarotto e Kale soltos ainda mais com o talento dos dois para arranjar confusão a níveis perigosos. Kale entendia muito de manobra política, na verdade ela parecia ter um talento nato para manipular a um nível que nem Gine alcançava porem Kale diferente de sua mãe não tinha muita experiencia já que Gine nunca a envolvia em manobras políticas. Para Vegeta ela estar ali significava que Kakarotto iria entrar nesse cenário de forma agressiva o que o preocupava já que nesse meio seu pai Bardock tinha muito mais prestigio e aliados que ele. Na verdade, se comparado em questão de poder político Kakarotto era um mísero grão comparado a Bardock nesse cenário. E como o pai e filho tinham suas desavenças particulares tornava—se arriscado demais ir contra ele àquela altura do campeonato. Vegeta já havia falado todo o necessário a bulha, que àquela altura estava nervosa com toda a informação que recebera sobre os dois. Será que Kale seria um problema a sua identidade?

Quando finalmente o relógio acusa 20:15h Kakarotto surge ao alto da escadaria daquele imenso salão acompanhado de Kale. A imagem dos dois juntos era de enorme imponência. Kakarotto com seu smoking perfeitamente alinhado e bem-acabado e Kale com seu longo vestido nude coberto de pedrarias de fino acabamento, luxo e bom gosto. Os olhos de ambos esboçavam uma alegria estranha aos olhos de Bulma. E os sorrisos mecanicamente alinhados omitiam toda crueldade pertencentes a eles.

De braços dados ao seu irmão Kale e Kakarotto descem a escadaria indo de encontro a Vegeta e Bulma.

—Boa noite Vegeta, Bulma. — Kakarotto fala sem muita emoção na voz

—Boa noite Kakarotto – Bulma responde com um sorriso cordial

Kale fita Bulma fazendo aqueles orbes negros transpassarem os azuis de Bulma. Ela fica em silencio e apenas um curto sorriso de lado é dado para Bulma.

—Preciso de uma bebida – Kale fala ainda olhando para Bulma

—Ela não está aqui como sua emprega Kale, está como minha acompanhante — Vegeta fala com um sutil tom de irritação na voz

—Entendi...você apreciou fazer de suas funcionárias mais que meros brinquedos na cama... péssimo habito, acho que herdou isso do seu pai não é mesmo? E mesmo assim não aprendeu com o passado? Interessante... parece que tem o mesmo senso de se apegar e repetir os erros...acho que é um mal dos homens dessa família não é mesmo Kakarotto? —ela despeja seu veneno com toda malícia e suavidade, sem alterar em nenhum momento seu tom de voz e a serenidade do seu rosto não mostrando suas emoções.

—Vejo que está melhorando sua máscara a cada dia que se passa... pelo visto o tempo ao lado de Kakarotto está servindo de algum treino para mascarar sua real face. – Vegeta fala sutil e venenoso em resposta – pena que no final seus caprichos são apenas coisa de garota mimada não é mesmo? Cansou de brincar de filhinha da mamãe ou o seu talento não era o bastante para ofuscar o da sua mãe? Vejo que os filhos de Gine estão fados a mesma coisa no final, ficar a sombra dos pais – ele completa arqueando o cenho com um sorriso debochado nos lábios

Kale o encarava mantendo a mesma expressão e o mesmo sorriso mecânico

—Que ótima noite para nos entretermos não acha Kale? – Kakarotto fala olhando para a irmã.

Ela então olha para ele

—Claro! Se nos der licença temos algumas coisas para fazer agora.

E os dois se retiram de perto do casal caminhando pelo longo salão.

—Que mulher asquerosa! – Bulma fala revoltada – coitada da Valery!

—Asquerosa é muito pouco para ela acredite. – Vegeta fala enquanto bebe de sua taça

—O que você acha? – Kale pergunta sem desviar o olhar do salão

— Que todos ainda não sabem de nada e ainda estão nos subestimando, principalmente ele.

—Vou adorar a cara dele quando finalmente se der conta do poder do seu irmão.

—Vegeta nunca vai alcançar o céu... não tem pulso para isso é muito complacente —Kakarotto fala sem emoção, mascarando certas coisas.

—E a sua fraqueza? Isso ainda é um problema não acha?

—Não quero falar sobre isso. Não com você. —Kakarotto se irrita

—Eu fui vê-la ontem sabia? Sério que você se deixou levar logo por ela?

—Você não deveria ter feito isso. Nunca se meta na minha vida pessoal, foi o nosso acordo – Kakarotto volta seus olhos para a irmã

—Desculpa, fiquei apenas curiosa com a mulher que fez meu irmãozinho se tornar tão emocional. Kale fala com desdém

—Vamos parar por aqui esse assunto e vamos ao que interessa. O motivo de termos vindo aqui nessa maldita noite.

—Onde está ele?

—Ali, junto ao senador Dean.

Então eles se aproximam de um grupo de homens burocratas iniciando uma calorosa e amigável conversa

Após algum tempo em meio àquela conversa

—Bom sem dúvidas temos que preservar algo senhor Kakarotto, muito espirituoso de sua parte. e sem sombra de dúvida seria extremamente apreciado a sua presença e dessa encantadora jovem em nosso meio. Mandarei abrir uma agenda especial para o senhor, devemos nos encontrar em Washington para nos aprofundarmos nisso. – o senador Dean fala

—Claro senador será uma grande honra. Fico feliz que temos algo em comum. – Kakarotto responde cordialmente

—Claro. não se preocupe quanto aos outros. Assim que definimos a agenda eu mando entrar em contato. Me parece que realmente está pronto para um voo solo.

Então eles saem do grupo passando a interagir com outras pessoas daquela festa.

Vegeta seguia parte daqueles movimentos com os olhos se atendando tentando achar um padrão nos movimentos. Então ele tem um lapso momentâneo e passa a tentar juntar as coisas processando todas as informações que tinha.

—Filho da mãe! — Vegeta murmura

—O que foi, Vegeta? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Só o idiota do Kakarotto me subestimando mais uma vez.

—O que ele fez dessa vez?

—Nada importante, por hora.

A noite se torna maçante para Kakarotto que apesar de finalmente ter conseguido fazer o que fora fazer ali, tudo que queria naquele momento era ir para casa.

Desde que sua irmã falou que vou ver Chichi ele ficou com aquilo na cabeça.

Como ela estava? Será que ela sentia pelo menos um pouco a falta que ela sentia dela? Será que ela o perdoaria algum dia?

Por dentro tudo que ele queira era ir de encontro a ela. Nada do que ela fazia abstinha a ausência dela. Por mais que matasse, torturasse, transasse nada daquilo tinha um sentido real... um prazer real... parecia que sua vida estava no automático e ele não conseguia tomar o controle novamente. Suas emoções e seus sentidos não estavam funcionando estavam meramente agindo e aquilo estava o incomodando, o deixando louco... nada daquilo valeria a pena se no fim não pudesse tê-la... teria que assumir um risco em algum momento, mais estava adiando isso.

Depois de um tempo perdido em pensamento sentando em uma mesa com um copo de whisky na mão sente uma mão sobre os seus ombros.

—Está tão compenetrado nela assim? —Kale fala

—Não... apenas pensando em coisas do escritório mesmo

—Não... não estava, você não mente tão bem assim para mim.

—Tanto faz... já podemos ir embora?

—Por mim... essa festa está monótona mesmo..., mas sabe o que seria divertido? Uma boate

—Não estamos vestidos para isso

—Qual o problema vamos trocar de roupa e sair um pouco... você ainda precisa deixa-la de lado uma pouco

—Se eu deitar na minha cama eu durmo.

—Se você deitar na sua cama eu não te deixo dormir...— Kale fala maliciosamente.

—Ok você venceu! Como sempre... vamos a maldita boate. Onde vamos?

—Tem uma nova que inaugurou

—Tá bom então vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia


	34. O beijo da fada verde

Depois de um tempo perdido finalmente eles chegam à boate. A fila estava gigantesca.

Kakarotto então se aproxima da portaria e o segurança o olha abrindo a barreira da entrada. Então ele dá um pequeno maço de notas para o segurança

— Tenha uma, boa noite, senhor.

—Você também – Kakarotto responde

Então ele e Kale entram na boate

—Sabia que você tá depravada com essa roupa? — Kakarotto fala incomodado.

—Que foi? Tá com ciuminho?

—Talvez um pouco...

Então ele vai até o bar com ela

— O que você quer?

—Tequila.

—Uau já começar se soltando mesmo hein.

—Vamos, me acompanha, se solta pelo menos essa noite! Chuta o balde irmãozinho.

—Ok que que eu tenho a perder né.

Várias horas atrás daquele mesmo dia

—Vamos Chichi, você já está assim a muito tempo... esquece ele! Vamos vai ser divertido.

—Ah, não sei não.

—Vamos. O pessoal todo vai... é uma casa nova, é super descolada e tem ótima musica

—Não sei se é o meu tipo de lugar Lia

—Não seja boba, vamos! E o Tyler vai também... e você sabe que ele tem uma quedinha por você... que sabe te ajude amiga

—A não, eu não quero nem saber de homens por enquanto...

—Ah amiga, você não precisa se envolver... é só deixar levar! Vamos? Última chance.

—Ai meu deus o que eu faço?

—Só vai procurar uma roupa bem legal.

Mas tarde naquele dia.

—Nossa a fila está muito grande!

—Eu sabia, isso é deus me avisando de alguma forma para não estar aqui

—para Com isso garota! – lia fala com firmeza – olha só o Tyler ele veio tão gatinho... só para você

—para Com isso... – Chichi fala corando

—Vai lá garota. Dá uns bons amassos essa noite e quem sabe uma brincadinha, já, já você esquece esses tipões ricos e gostosos com quem você andava transando — termina Lia rindo.

—Boba!

—Vai, só mais um pouquinho de paciência e a gente já entra. Isso se deixarem de por gente para dentro na nossa frente! E olha que acabou de entrar mais gente.

Despois de um bom tempo finalmente aquele grupo de jovens finalmente entra.

—Vamos beber o que? — Chichi pergunta

—Gosta de tequila? – Tyler pergunta

—Sinceramente não...— Chichi fala rindo – pode ser uma cuba libre.

—Ok. Vou pegar lá no bar.

No tempo presente no bar

—Uma tequila e deixa a garrafa – Kakarotto fala passando algumas notas para o barman ele enche dois copos e começa a virar com Kale.

A garrafa se esvazia em uma velocidade assustadora até para o barman.

— Eu quero mais uma, e me dá duas doses de absinto.

—Uau vai chutar o balde tão cedo? – Kale replicou espantada, mas maliciosa.

— Você não pediu por isso? Eu preciso de algo realmente forte se quiser me deixar bêbado.

Mais uma vez o barman entrega o pedido.

—você tem coragem? —Kakarotto pergunta com um sorriso sacana para Kale.

—Pode misturar. vamos ver quem perde a compostura primeiro...

—Só não vale as páginas policiais amanhã!

—Eu sei me conter, maninho.

Então Kakarotto prepara a dose do diabo para ambos

—Boa noite

—Boa noite

Eles brindam se encarando e então ambos viram a grande dose de uma única vez.

Não demora muito e Kale começa a esquentar e vai para pista de dança, já Kakarotto continua no bar.

—Me ve mais uma verdinha dessa aí?

—Tem certeza cara? Duas numa noite...

—Acredite, meu fígado precisa disso.

Então um jovem se aproxima do balcão no momento em que Kakarotto virava a sua segunda dose.

—Uma cuba libre e uma cerveja —Tyler pediu.

—Cara, na boa, se você quer transar hoje não vai ser com essa porcaria – Kakarotto fala sorrindo.

—é né? – Tyler sorriu sem jeito - Eu sei..., mas ela tá meio mal, saiu de um relacionamento agora.

—E quem se importa? Se realmente quer transar não faça o que ela quer, vai por mim.

E enquanto Kakarotto falava com o jovem uma loira hipergostosa se aproximou dele o agarrando e beijando e se afastou dando uma piscadinha.

—Acho que vou te ouvir... —Tyler baba pela mulher acompanhando a saída da jovem.

— Me passa essa cuba virgem — ele pede para o barman e adiciona meia dose de absinto — você tem mel? – e o barman o entrega – e limão também. — Então mistura tudo na coqueteleira.

Prontinho é só deixar ela se soltar, esquenta um pouco as coisas na pista de dança. É sempre bom aquecer o corpo para acelerar o efeito.

—po, valeu cara! Eu sou Tyler

Kakarotto aperta a mão do jovem.

—Eu sou cupido hoje, Tyler. – Kakarotto responde – ah proposito, cerveja não né filhinho? você tem quantos anos 18? – Kakarotto termina com uma careta.

—Mas eu gosto. — Tyler fala aborrecido.

Kakarotto vira uma dose de tequila.

—Gosto é gosto né... não quero nem vê a garotinha que você vai levar pra cama. devem ser dois adolescentes por essas bebidas. quer saber? leva mal não Tyler, mas eu preciso ir para pista de dança agora conter aquela morena depravada que dançando no palco agora. – disse Kakarotto dando uns tapinhas cordiais no ombro do garoto e vendo Kale completamente solta na pista de dança.

—Uau, e que morena hein – Tyler fala sozinho quando Kakarotto sai.

Tyler vai a até Chichi a entregando a nova cuba libre. Ela bebeu um pouco e de imediato sentira a diferença no sabor.

—Humm, nossa tá diferente o gosto – Chichi fala bebendo mais um grande gole.

—Você gostou?

—Gostei sim – ela sorriu, nunca havia bebido aquilo antes - o que é?

—Uma cuba modificada.

—é doce e ardente, não dá vontade de parar de beber. e olha que normalmente eu não gosto de álcool.

Então ela bebe todo o drink.

—Tem algo quente? Traz para mim —ela pediu.

Então ele pega tequila como viu Kakarotto bebendo e leva uma dose para Chichi. Ela estava se divertindo e estava mais animada do que de costume. Fosse que fosse, aquele drink desconhecido aquilo realmente estava fazendo efeito.

Kakarotto finalmente estava começando a se soltar. Kale estava muito bêbada já do tipo que não tinha, mas nenhum pudor. Ela literalmente se tornou uma nifeta sedenta por sexo.

—Eu te falei que você não dava conta— Kakarotto zomba de Kale.

—Cala a boca e bebe.

A festa estava começando a ficar animada finalmente para Kakarotto. Fosse pelo fato de estar embriagado e completamente anestesiado de suas inibições e de seus sentimentos..., mas achou aquele o melhor momento que estava vivendo desde que se separou de Chichi

Tudo ia muito bem até...

Kakarotto olha para um canto na pista de dança e vê Chichi. Ela estava linda como ele se recordava sempre, mas estava animada... feliz, ela ria e se divertia como se fosse o melhor dia da vida dela. O corpo dela se movimentando naquele espaço era sensual era excitante na visão dele... ele só precisava se aproximar, ela estava ali... a poucos metros dele, quase como um toque das mãos... deveria ir? Fosse ele o álcool em sua cabeça falando ele não se importava com as consequências de nada naquela noite. Mas por ironia do destino aquela noite teria justas consequências para ele iniciando uma cadeia de acontecimentos.

Ele dá um passo mais sua cabeça pesa muito. Estava começando a sentir o forte efeito do álcool. Porque agora?

Então ele olha novamente para Chichi e vê Tyler se aproximando da jovem, aquilo ficou como uma câmera lenta em sua mente. O jovem a pega pela cintura a aproximando do seu corpo e segurando sua nuca a beija e ela corresponde ao beijo e entrelaça os braços pelo pescoço dele. Então as mãos dele descem da cintura para a bunda. Não. Aquilo não.

Ele então cai numa real amarga, mas sua possessividade não o deixaria seguir em frente... não! Aquilo era um insulto ao seu coração... ela pertencia a ele... ele mataria alguém que a tomasse dele, mas aquilo era o seu pesadelo... ela a deu para aquele mané! E ele nem sabe beber! Era só mais um fedelho... ele só queria a levar pra cama...Ele não era digno de estar com Chichi. Ninguém seria, somente Kakarotto.

“Quando fiquei tão dependente dela?”

Por mais que doesse só fora feliz em dois momentos em sua vida, em um curto período de sua infância e com ela.

Ele então caminha até o casal puxando Tyler de uma vez o separando de Chichi e dá um forte soco em Tyler que cai no chão com o nariz quebrado.

—Você tá louco cara? — o jovem pergunta com a mão no nariz. tentando conter o sangramento que o fez começar a respirar pela boca devido a quantidade de sangue.

Kakarotto o encarava com olhos demoníacos.

“nunca toque no que me pertence” era a frase que foi de encontro com sua mente naquele instante.

Chichi então olha para Kakarotto meio em choque de o ver ali.

Ele realmente estava ali? Ele realmente acabou de bater em seu acompanhante? Ele sentia tanto ciúmes dela assim?

—O que você pensa que tá fazendo? – Chichi fala irritada gritando

—Eu que te pergunto, o que você tá fazendo com essa babaca? – Kakarotto encara Chichi sério

—Eu sou livre Kakarotto ou vou se esqueceu disso? —ela responde com os lábios tremendo em fúria com a audácia de Kakarotto.

Mas ele não se importava sua concentração se verteu aqueles lábios que tanto o deliciava à vontade era de tomar aquela boca para si novamente... a voz era irritante... mas como sentiu falta daquela nervosa irritante.

— Você é minha Chichi... pode fugir... Pode fingir, mas o resultado vai ser sempre o mesmo.

— Eu não sou uma maldita propriedade sua, seu imbecil – Chichi grita e se põe a sair.

Ele adorava a ver nervosa, era a hora que o sexo ficava melhor... então a provoca

—isso vai embora de novo é o que você faz de melhor. É melhor fugir do que enfrentar – ele fala com um sorriso sínico

—Claro vamos falar do sujo e do mal lavado. o sujo das costas, mas o mal lavado é um safado mentiroso. – Chichi grita ainda mais irritada

o coração de Kakarotto dispara,

— Ela me quer —sussurrou para sim com um sorriso nos lábios —Chichi espera...

—Vai embora, você está bêbado. – Ela fala com um biquinho zangada.

Os seguranças se aproximam de Kakarotto neste instante junto com Tyler e começa a querer conter o jovem.

—Me larga imbecil— Kakarotto fala abruptamente empurrando o segurança

—Desculpe senhor, mas o senhor terá que sair

—Que se foda! O que eu quero não está mais aqui mesmo – ele fala rindo-se

Então ele sai da boate e vai atrás de Chichi.

—Espera Chichi por favor — soa suplicante ao ver a garota.

Chichi continua andando dando as costa para ele.

—O que você quer Kakarotto? Me deixa em paz por favor! – ela fala irritada.

—Eu não posso... eu não consigo – Kakarotto fala com um tom de dengo na voz.

—O que você quer de mim? – Chichi para e finalmente olha para ele o encarando seria.

—Eu quero você! É tão difícil assim você entender isso? – Kakarotto fala sério encarando o par de orbes pretos brilhantes e intensos em sua frente

—Kakarotto não...

Mas Kakarotto a puxa a beijando de forma desejosa, a jovem se sede nos braços dele colocando todo seu sentimento e necessidade naquele beijo. Os corpos estavam quentes... parte pelo absinto... parte pela excitação de ambos. Aquilo não poderia esperar. Então Kakarotto a puxa pela mão. enfrente aquela boate tinha um hotelzinho barato. Então ele pega um quarto. Ele abre a porta e a tranca para em seguida pressionar Chichi contra a parede daquele local a beijando intensamente deixando as mãos passear pelo corpo da jovem.

—Você é louco

—Sou sim...

Então ele tira a blusa da jovem e prende suas mãos em cima da cabeça dela colando na parede enquanto começa a beijar todo seu pescoço descendo para colo. Chichi gemia diante da intensidade dele. Ele começa a alternar entre chupadas e mordidas liberando as mãos da jovem e abrindo seu sutiã, a jovem então puxa a blusa de Kakarotto deixando suas mãos correr pelo forte peito do jovem. Ele desde as mãos tirando o short que ela vestia a deixando somente de calcinha. Ela por sua vez remove o cinto dele por completo e abre a calça ele a levanta enquanto a jovem cruza as pernas na cintura dele. Os corpos são colados na parede. Eles continuam de beijando as mãos dele sobem até os seios dela. Apertando de forma vigorosa até ele colocar um deles na boca

—Eu senti tanta falta disso – Chichi admite em meio aos gemidos

Então ele apoia o corpo da jovem a segurando pela bunda até a cama daquele pequeno quarto. Então ele a deita na cama tirando sua calcinha e abrindo suas pernas de forma intensa a assustando para depois se deleitar diante do prazer da língua dele percorrer toda sua intimidade de forma intensa e prazerosa arrancando-lhe arfas e gemidos. Como aquela língua tinha intimidade naquele local, como era experiente... ela logo goza na boca dele sentindo seu corpo todo ser arrebatado por ondas de prazer... enquanto ainda estava delirante ela a penetra com força com o seu membro grosso e duro a fazendo arquear as costas. Ele a penetrava com força e intensidade. Da sua garganta saiam gemidos guturais ele estava louco pelo corpo dela, era viciante estar dentro dela. A velocidade e a profundidade aumentam arrancando mais gemidos de ambos... após um tempo ele chega ao seu ápice deitando na cama e a puxando parra cima dele os beijos recomeçam tão logo ele se recuperar a penetrando novamente. Agora ela seria sua brava amazona que o fazia delirar de prazer. Asa mãos de Kakarotto alternavam entre os seios da jovem e sua bunda a movimentando de forma vigorosa a fazendo ir mais fundo. O movimento se intensifica até finalmente os dois serem envolvidos em um gozo forte.

A noite se torna longa para eles. após longas horas de sexo finalmente eles dormiram satisfeitos um nos braços do outro


	35. Isso é uma loucura sem volta

Já passava das onze horas quando Chichi acordou com muita dor de cabeça procurando sua bolsa, então ela desce até o chão tateando e pega o celular.

—Merda! – ela fala acordando Kakarotto

Ele acorda levando as mãos à cabeça. Tudo doía muito, ele força a abertura dos olhos focando Chichi.

—O que você está fazendo aí? —ele pergunta confuso a vendo no chão.

—Pegando minhas coisas. O que parece? – fala desesperada

—Mas já? Que horas são? – ele fala com uma voz de sono.

—Já são onze horas!

—Merda! —ele fala dando um pulo da cama se vestindo rapidamente, então a puxa dando um beijo.

—Ainda precisamos conversar —ela fala pós o beijo

— O que você quiser...

Ela faz uma careta. como ele conseguia ser tão canalha e ela ainda ser apaixonada?

—Me dá uma carona para faculdade? Minha aula começa em vinte minutos.

—Claro, deixa só eu me lembrar onde eu deixei meu carro... eu to ferrado – ele fala levando a mão na cabeça confuso ainda — eu tinha uma reunião as 10:30.

—O que vai fazer?

—Tenho que ir, porque provavelmente estão me esperando – fala choroso.

Então eles descem e acham o carro de Kakarotto. o caminho fora regrado de pouca conversa e coisas banais, e ele deixa Chichi na faculdade e então corre para o escritório chegando lá as 11:30.

—bom dia Valery.

—Onde você se meteu? – a moça fala em um grito desesperado.

—Fala mais baixo pelo amor de deus, e me traz um café urgente – ele fala com a mão ainda na cabeça pela forte dor.

—Estão todos te esperando na sala de reunião — ela fala sussurrando pela ressaca do chefe, percebeu de imediato, afinal nem Kale havia aparecido no escritório ainda.

—Eles não remarcaram porquê?

—Você conhece seu irmão...

—E a Kale? – ele pergunta

—Está desaparecida assim como você.

—Graças a deus, uma a menos – ele fala aliviado

Então Valery entrega um copo de café para Kakarotto que entra na sala de reunião.

—Bom dia todos – fala rápido enquanto entra e se senta em sua poltrona. Se abaixando nela.

—Que roupa é essa Kakarotto? Você está acabado. Não acredito que virou a noite e só acordou agora.

—Pois é ne, Vegeta? – fala bebendo um gole do café sussurrando.

—porque está falando baixo?

—Porque infelizmente a minha cabeça dói... vamos começar logo isso eu preciso ir para casa tomar um banho e analgésicos talvez...

Então ele aperta um botão do telefone.

—Valery me traz analgésicos os mais fortes que conseguir.

Todos na sala estavam o olhando. Nunca viram o chefe daquela maneira.

—Por favor falem logo – ele fala em tom quase suplicante.

—b-bom, senhor, essa é a reunião trimestral do grupo então temos que trazer um visão geral de tudo. Dos acordos...— fala Gohan

—Ok vamos para o que interessa – Kakarotto fala com dor.

Então a reunião se segue horas a dentro fazendo com que eles almoçassem ali mesmo.

Já se passavam das 15h quando o celular de Kakarotto começou a tocar interrompendo a reunião. Ele olha para a tela e era Chichi. Então ele atende enquanto todos ficam em silencio

—Oi — ela fala

_— to te interrompendo?_

—Não...pode falar —ele fala olhando para todos que estavam o olhando.

_—Eu queria saber se você pode se encontrar comigo hoje ainda, sabe? para a gente conversar... eu acabei de sair._

—Só um minuto – ele silencia o celular – quanto tempo para isso aqui acabar?

—Acho que mais uma hora senhor – Turles fala franzindo o cenho.

Então ele retorna a chamada

—Me encontra no lugar de sempre em uma hora e meia.

_—Mas eu não tenho mais a chave._

—Pega na portaria, vou deixa-lo avisado.

_—Tá bom então._

Ele então manda um aviso a portaria do prédio do seu apartamento autorizando Chichi. Vegeta o olhava incrédulo, definitivamente o irmão estava sem nenhum controle emocional.

—Podemos voltar preciso terminar isso. — Ele fala se animando pelo fim da reunião.

Então a reunião recomeça.

Quando finalmente termina Kakarotto tenta sair mais é impedido por Vegeta.

—O que foi dessa vez? —Kakarotto fala irritado

—Onde você estava, ou melhor com quem estava para se atrasa para reunião? – Vegeta fala sério encarando o irmão.

—Sério Vegeta, agora? Não tenho tempo pra isso. sinceramente eu preciso de um bom banho e relaxar. você não? – fala sarcástico.

Ele então sai dali indo para seu apartamento. Ele chega ao prédio acessando o elevador e subindo para cobertura.

Ao abrir a porta lá estava ela sentada no sofá vendo tv

—Oi – ela fala

—Oi, que bom que chegou – ela fala gentilmente.

—Bom você queria conversar, não é mesmo?

Então ela se afasta abrindo um espaço no sofá ao lado dela

—Eu quero...—ela faz uma pausa suspirando — precisamos acertar alguns pontos, não é?

—Se você diz... estou aqui pra te ouvir — ele fala sério.

—Bom, eu realmente ainda me sinto magoada pelas suas mentiras. vou dizer que te odiei em cada dia e em cada hora. Mas parece que cada vez que eu te odiava eu pensava mais em você... em nós. E por mais que eu odeie admitir, mas eu também gosto muito de você e sinto sua falta. Mas se vamos começar um relacionamento... quer dizer, se você realmente quiser um relacionamento, eu quero que seja sincero comigo, sempre, não quero mentiras... e vamos tentar recomeçar da forma certa dessa vez. Eu quero saber tudo sobre você Kakarotto.

“ferro!” foi o que passou na cabeça dele naquele momento.

—O que você quer saber Chichi?

—Bom. Com o que você trabalha, o que você gosta, sobre sua família sabe essas coisas...

Ele parou por um instante pensando na forma de começar aquela conversa. Chichi aguentaria toda verdade? Sem dúvidas não, tinha suas dúvidas sobre isso. Estaria cometendo o mesmo erro ao mentir para ela de novo? Sem dúvidas estaria.

Estaria a protegendo ao não revelar tudo? Não. Com seu atual mundo deixa-la à solta era perigoso. Então como falar para mulher que você ama que você simplesmente é um canalha? Era muita informação para processar. Não poderia simplesmente dizer:

“Oi eu sou Kakarotto, sou um filha da puta que domina boa parte do tráfico americano e de alguns outros países indiretamente. E quando falo trafico não é somente de drogas ou arma. Estou falando de pessoas, de tecnologia e de influência e outras coisas mais macabras. Mas não se preocupe que todo meu império é coberto por chantagens, extorsão e empresas de lavagem..., mas tudo bem porque no final temos um ótimo programa social que auxilia os menos favorecidos...!

Não. aquilo não soava de forma boa aos ouvidos de ninguém. E se fosse entrar no assunto de sua família então? Jamais poderia justificar nada de sua família a ninguém. eram estranhos, eram perigosos, eram o pior pesadelo na vida de alguém. o que seria uma festa de natal em família?

Ele não poderia dizer, a última que esteve presente cortou a relação com seus genitores devido a desavenças do passado. Então não. Chichi não poderia simplesmente saber da verdade, ela precisaria viver o dia a dia daquela verdade para se acostumar aos poucos. Então finalmente fala:

—Vamos fazer o seguinte... dizer apenas quem sou eu não seria a melhor coisa no momento. Você quer me conhecer de verdade? Então você vai começar a viver o meu mundo. Um passo de cada vez.

—Como assim viver seu mundo? Tipo estar contigo o tempo todo eu não entendi... —ela fala confusa.

—Bom você vai começar a frequentar as minhas festas, as minhas reuniões, conhecer aos poucos as pessoas que me relaciono e as coisas na qual trabalho. Então vamos começar por cima antes de mergulhar mais fundo.

—Como assim por cima? —ela pergunta ainda mais confusa.

—Vamos começar com o que costuma se dizer ser bonito aos olhos, os hotéis, as importações, os investimentos esse tipo de coisa e quando você estiver pronta a gente vai aprofundando.

—Quanto mais profundo? —ela pergunta séria arqueando a sobrancelha perfeitamente alinhada.

Ela realmente não estava preparada para o que viria a seguir

Então Kakarotto puxa sua USP elite .45 do coldre e a coloca nas mãos de Chichi que estremece.

—Ao ponto de precisar andar com uma dessa.

A garota treme por alguns instantes olhando de Kakarotto para a pistola vendo que ele fala muito sério sobre aquilo.

—Você queria a verdade e vou te dar, mas em troca eu quero sua total confiança em mim. Se eu falar você faz. Se eu tiver que sair do país você vai comigo e, se eu tiver que te mandar usar essa arma você vai usa-la, e pra isso vai ter que aprender.

—Mas...eu não posso... quer dizer isso é loucura, não é mesmo? Que tipo de pessoa você é?

—Do tipo que não está em contos de fadas de nenhuma garota acredite, mas está ao meu lado pode te trazer as respostas que você tanto busca, todas aquelas coisas que você me falava... tudo pode estar simplesmente na palma de sua mão. Você quer paz? Ela só vem por meio da guerra e eu quero você ao meu lado nisso. Você está pronta para isso Chichi?

—Eu não sei se consigo absorver tudo isso! Afinal é uma escolha sem volta não é mesmo?

—Sem dúvidas...

Eles se olham em silencio por alguns instantes.

—é muito feio? —ela pergunta

—é sórdido, é cruel e injusto. é indigno de você..., mas é o que eu sou...e você é única balança nisso tudo.

—Me dá um bom motivo para eu entrar de cabeça nisso tudo?

—Porque eu amo você... porque você é a única sanidade que eu tenho, e porque você não vive mais sem mim ... – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso e sacana.

O coração dela disparava.

Se seu namorado colocasse uma arma em suas mãos e olhasse em seus olhos dizendo que era um cara mal o que você faria?

Muitas correriam

Terminariam o namoro

Teriam medo

Mas ela não... aquilo era perigoso, era mal, mas era excitante. ele era excitante e pela primeira vez viu os verdadeiros olhos daquele homem e se sentiu completamente rendida aquela aura negra. Seja porque era muito boa para o mundo, fosse porque visse beleza em tudo ela conseguiu ver a beleza naquela alma negra.

—Então? — ele pergunta ansioso.

—Eu topo!

Ela pega a arma das mãos dela e coloca sobre a mesa de centro e avança sobre a jovem a beijando e a amando ali mesmo no confortável sofá daquele luxuoso apartamento.


	36. A dama de negro

Depois daquilo eles se vestem.

—Pegue sua bolsa, vamos para minha casa.

—Você não mora aqui?

—Em alguns momentos sim

—Tudo bem. Vou avisar ao meu pai que vou demorar

—Não, que vai dormir fora hoje.

Ela dá um riso malicioso

—Ok você ganhou.

Então eles saem dali e vão até a mansão de Kakarotto

Ela fica completamente surpresa e deslumbrada com a propriedade. Realmente ele não mentiu com relação ao seu patrimônio.

Ele para o carro em frente a porta sendo recepcionado por um dos seguranças que abre a porta para ele e Chichi

—Boa noite senhor

—Boa noite

Ele então entrega a chave do carro. E segura a mão de Chichi entrando em sua casa.

Era tudo extremamente caro, parecia que o mínimo objeto custava uma fortuna aos olhos dela. Tudo era muito luxuoso e requintado. Tudo em seu perfeito lugar. E para isso ele tinha vários funcionários para que tudo aquilo funcionasse perfeitamente.

Ele então mostra uma pequena parte daquela imensa casa.

—De dia é melhor você ver o restante, e eu não quero ficar tempo demais sem você na minha cama. —Ele fala de forma promiscua

Ela cora levemente

Então eles sobem para a suíte principal. Era tão luxuosa quanto o resto da casa. Tinha vários anexos ligando a closets, quarto de banho e um escritório particular.

Então ele a puxa para o enorme banheiro.

—Eu ainda preciso de um banho, se junta a mim? – fala com um sorriso malicioso

Então eles tiram suas roupas indo barra a banheira. Eles fazem sexo de todas as formas e locais daquele quarto possíveis. Então já tarde eles dormem.

Pela manhã ele acorda e a olha dormindo por alguns instantes. Aquilo realmente era real... finalmente a tinha e dessa vez não haveria mentiras. Então levanta e vai tomar um banho para começar o dia. Ele estava no chuveiro já a alguns minutos quando Chichi acorda. Ela se espreguiça e o procura na cama. Então escuta o som do chuveiro e dá um sorriso leviano, mas a porta do quarto é aberta a fazendo puxa os lençóis de forma rápida se enrolando

—O que você está fazendo na cama do meu irmão? – Kale soa surpresa e venenosa.

—O que parece que estou fazendo? – Chichi responde com o mesmo tom.

—Pelo visto a garotinha suburbana é bem abusada – Kale alfineta

Kakarotto entra no quarto enrolado em uma toalha

—Só com quem precisa – Chichi fala.

Kakarotto olha para Kale com um sorriso irônico

—Bom dia irmãzinha.

—Pelo visto é bom mesmo para você, não é mesmo?

—Claro, porque não seria não é mesmo? E a propósito, Chichi será uma figura presente nessa casa então controle sua língua com ela.

—Posso não ser tão benevolente.e

—E eu posso não ser tão paciente, então não seria interessante para nenhum de nós, não acha?

—Mas você precisa de mim

—Mas não é insubstituível diferente dela que é única.

Kale fecha o cenho com demonstração de sua raiva reprimida. E sai do quarto do casal.

Chichi sente seu coração e seu ego inflar pela forma como Kakarotto falou dela.

—Nossa! Suas manhãs são sempre agitadas assim?

—Nem sempre... as vezes eu consigo tomar um café tranquilo – ele fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela então se levanta o beijando e indo para o chuveiro.

— Sua roupa está na bancada do closet da esquerda

—Como assim?

—Eu mandei ontem para lavanderia.

—como você consegue pensar em detalhes assim? – jovem fala entrando no chuveiro e tomando um rápido banho

—Você aprende com o tempo. Bom você vai para faculdade hoje?

—Sim, daqui a pouco eu tenho aula.

—Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou mandar o motorista te levar hoje e te espero para um almoço no Garden’s Florence, depois vou te mandar com a Bulma para comprar algumas roupas para você.

—Eu não posso aceitar isso assim...

—Pode e vai, seu lado do closet está vazio e você vai precisar de peças aqui quando for ficar comigo, não é mesmo? E temos uma festa para ir no final de semana por tanto...

Eles continuam a conversa enquanto se trocam.

—tá bem, já entendi. A Bulma é namorada de seu irmão, não é isso?

—Também. A Bulma é uma das minhas funcionária.s

—Nossa, então seu irmão também se apaixonou por alguém como eu?

—Pode se dizer que sim... que isso é meio que um fraco dos homens da minha família – ele fala rindo.

—porque dos homens da sua família? sua mãe também é de origem mais simples?

—Gine? Não... ela era uma herdeira de alta classe, mas meu pai tinha um romance com a babá da família... ele realmente gostava dela, mas no final não deu certo.

—O que houve? Eles separaram?

—De certo modo sim... vamos tomar café?

Em eles descem para tomar café e a mesa posta parecia um verdadeiro banquete com as mais variadas opções. Kale estava sentada a mesa, ela usava uma roupa muito elegante sofisticada. Estava toca produzida como uma verdadeira mulher de elite financeira ou algo do tipo. Chichi ficou levemente incomodada com a presença dela. Mas resolve não se importar com ela.

Eles tomam o café normalmente

—Eu vou com você hoje – Kale fala olhando para Kakarotto

—Tudo bem

—Vocês trabalham juntos em que? Chichi pergunta curiosa

—Ela é relações públicas e assessora política do meu grupo.

—Humm. não sabia que você também tinha vinculo político. – Chichi comenta.

—Tenho alguns, mas estou tentando estreitar laços com novos e mais favoráveis aos meus interesses.

— Como assim? Seus interesses... os políticos deveriam trabalhar pela nação não é mesmo? – Chichi soa inocente.

Então Kale solta um riso se contendo logo em seguida recebendo um olhar demoníaco de Kakarotto.

—Desculpa— Kale fala se concentrando.

—Não Chichi, para você intender de forma básica como nosso sistema funciona. Você é um cara bacana com boas intenções para o país, mas você não consegue chegar ao poder sozinho, você precisa de aliados políticos para operar sua campanha que custa caro, existe a compra de votos e de interesse nesse meio. Ai que eu entro. sou o patrocinador e executor dessa sua candidatura, mas eu tenho meus próprios interesses como empresário. Então fazemos um acordo de forma simples. Eu te ponho no poder e você me concede os contratos e leis ao meu favor e outras coisas mais.

—E eu aqui ingênua achando que o povo que elegia os governantes.

—Bom na verdade quase tudo é decido em salas e conselhos. Tudo é um jogo de interesse que vence o mais forte. Nesse meio eu ainda não tenho tanta força porque nunca me interessei, mas recentemente resolvi tomar parte desse nisso.

—Seu pai é um Senador, não é mesmo?

—Sim.

—E ele é um dos seus aliados?

Outra risada curta de Kale é ouvida recebendo mais um olhar repreendedor do irmão.

—Não... pelo contrário, cruzar os interesses é algo difícil e até perigoso para mim.

—Entendi.

Então eles terminam o café e Chichi pega suas coisas entrando em um luxuoso carro preto e Kakarotto entra em outro com Kale. Então eles tomam direções diferentes.

—Sério que você vai levar essa insanidade a fundo mesmo? – Kale pergunta no carro.

—Ah irmãzinha... é tão difícil assim ficar em segundo plano? O que te incomoda tanto nela? —soa sarcástico

—Não sou do tipo que gosta de dividir o prêmio principal. se é que me entende?

—sim, te intendo. só tem um problema, ela te ganha em disparada nessa corrida.

Kale fica irritada com as palavras do irmão. Então passa o dia sem falar com ele.

Era meio dia no Garden’s Florence quando Chichi acaba de chegar sendo recepcionada e direcionada a uma mesa em uma adega interna do local

—Oi tudo bem – Bulma fala se levantando e recepcionando a garota

—Tudo bem e você?

—Essa aqui é a Valery minha assistente pessoal, ela vai ajudar também – Kakarotto fala

—Nossa... precisa de tudo isso mesmo? Chichi fala encabulada

—Ah querida, não se preocupe com isso. Pense em uma tarde de mulheres fazendo o que mais gostam: gastar dinheiro.

—Mas eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim para gastar. – Chichi fala

Então Kakarotto abre a carteira e pega um cartão passando para Chichi

—O que é isso? – a jovem pergunta

—Seu passe. O que precisar seja o que for é só usá-lo. Sem limites então use à vontade.

—Eu não... – Chichi começa

Mas ele faz um movimento de silencio para ela

—Já falamos sobre isso, não é? O que eu mandar você faz. – Kakarotto fala suavemente

A jovem suspira... será que aguentaria muito daquilo? Ela não era do tipo de garota vazia que amava fazer comprar e viver como uma dondoca. Claro que poder fazer compras sem ter preocupação sobre contas para pagar era ótimo, mas aquilo tinha um preço. E qual seria?

—Tudo bem

—Valery e Bulma vão te inteirar de algumas coisas com a qual eu trabalho te explicando como funciona e tirando qualquer dúvida que venha a ter tudo bem?

—Tá bem

—Por falar nisso você ainda tem o contrato com a Videl não é mesmo?

—Sim tenho... porque?

— Porque vamos rediscuti-lo.

—Não me diga que...

—Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, a noite no jantar conversamos, te pego as 19h em casa.

Então o garçom se aproxima tirando assim os pedidos para o almoço.

Logo após o almoço eles se despendem e Kakarotto volta-se para um encontro com Vegeta e as mulheres se põe para compras.

Chichi se sentia mais à vontade com Bulma, mas gostava do jeito espontâneo de Valery se acostumando rápido.

—Vocês trabalham a muito tempo para ele? — Chichi pergunta

—Eu trabalho a muito tempo, já a bulminha aqui tem pouco tempo – Valery fala tagarelando – menina você deve ser muito especial mesmo hein garota de sorte!

—porque você fala isso? – Chichi pergunta

—Olha só você! Não me entenda mal. Sou tão realeza quanto você hahaha, mas ele te escolheu... por algum motivo. Ele não é do tipo de homem que se apaixona, mas mesmo assim deu para ver o quanto ele está caidinho por você.

—Ele nunca se apaixonou? – Chichi pergunta surpresa

—Não – Valery responde seca – ele nunca foi do tipo... humm digamos, sentimental. até você aparecer e digo isso com muita certeza porque te conhecendo agora vejo que vocês já têm um certo tempinho junto... tempo esse que ele mudou uns pequenos aspectos da personalidade dele.

—Uau Valery, você acha tanto assim? Digo eu não convivo muito com ele mais você lida diretamente...—Bulma fala

—Esse homem foi uma montanha-russa em forma de gente nesses últimos meses... é impossível não notar.

Chichi ouvia tudo em silencio.

—Então vamos as comprar e aos negócios – Valery fala enquanto elas entram na primeira loja daquele setor.

—Bom você precisa saber que vai estar no meio de cobras, então você tem que ter confiança. Ao andar, ao se vestir e ao falar... você é esplendida não há espaço para dúvidas quando você tomar uma decisão. – Valery fala

—Isso é muito importante mesmo – Bulma fala – acredite em você vai lidar com vários tipos de pessoas venenosas

—Acho que já cruzei com a primeira essa manhã – Chichi fala rindo

—Quem? – Bulma pergunta curiosa

— A irmã dele,

—Amiga, acredite... você não só cruzou com uma cobra. cruzou com a rainha delas — Bulma fala gargalhando.

—Nossa! Aquela mulher é vulgar... é cruel... não é possível que seja irmã dele.

Então Bulma e Valery se entrem olham como que se dissesse em silencio uma para outra “inocente, não sabe de nada”

Elas selecionam algumas peças mandando Chichi para o provador

— Esses aqui você deve amar – Valery passa uma sessão de saltos para Chichi

—Olha o preço disso, Bulma! – Chichi fala desesperada olhando a etiqueta da roupa

—Não se preocupe com preço amor... se preocupe com essa bolsinha que casa perfeitamente com esse look – Valery fala rindo

Chichi ao mesmo tempo que se divertia em entrar nas lojas e comprar se sentia deslocada. Ela ouvia tudo atentamente. Tudo era explicado minunciosamente para Chichi sobre as empresas principais de Kakarotto e suas relações comerciais. Os tipos de eventos que ela deveria ir, o tipo de gente que ela conviveria. Aproveitaram para falar mais sobre Kale e o papel dela atualmente.

O celular de Valery vibra. Ela olha e era uma mensagem o chefe.

—Preciso de todos os seus horários e compromissos— Valery fala Chichi

—porque precisa de tudo?

—Meu chefe que sincronizar os seus horários com o dele, e agendar seu curso no estande de tiros

—Ouw! Assim tão rápido? Nossa ele parece muito controlador... como vocês aguentam? – Chichi fala assustada

—Aquele homem tem uma vida extremamente controlada, pode até não parecer mais ele sabe de tudo e cuida de tudo... ele até parece de outro mundo. Já convivi com ele mais de 70hrs sem dormir, e acredite o efeito não é legal. – Valery fala seriamente – no final não é ele que se adequa a nosso horário, somos nós que devemos estar disponíveis para quando ele precisar fofinha.

—Ah não, eu não aceito isso. Meus horários ...minha vida... minha liberdade não tem preço e se ele acha que vai conseguir me controlar como um soldado dele está muito enganado – Chichi fala nervosa

—Você é bem segura, gostaria de ser assim com o Vegeta sempre— Bulma fala

—porque ele também é controlador? —Chichi pergunta

—Muito. Ele é muito mais enjoado que o Kakarotto. Ele é do tipo dominador sabe? Sempre quer ter a última palavra, a razão em tudo. Ele é irritante, mas terrivelmente gostoso na cama— Bulma termina rindo — quando penso que vou ganhar uma disputa finalmente ele me vence..., mas devo admitir que é uma delícia perder.

—Engraçado você ter se entrosado tão bem com o Vegeta, a Mayura não teve essa sorte. – Valery fala nostalgicamente.

—O Vegeta era do tipo de dormir com as funcionárias é isso? – Chichi pergunta confusa

—Não só o Vegeta amor... Kakarotto também não fica atrás. – Valery fala.

—Nossa, tá certo que eu não esperava um puritano, mas ele é tão atrevido assim?

—Atrevido é pouco gata. Ele é um vulcão... bom, era. Até você aparecer e conter esse fogo todo. – Valery fala rindo.

Chichi ainda tentava absorver tudo tentando se manter neutra, mas seu ciúme por Kakarotto aumentava a cada nova história. Elas então terminam as compras e vão para um luxuoso salão.

—Eu preciso mesmo? —Chichi fala chorosa

—Claro! Agora que é a melhor parte – Bulma fala

Elas então terminam o dia naquele local. Chichi passa em sua casa para pegar o contrato de Videl. Ela aproveita para conversar um pouco com seu pai e avisar que iria novamente dormir na casa de Kakarotto naquele dia. Então ela segue para a casa dele com um carro repleto de compras. Chegando lá alguns empregados descarregam tudo na suíte deles. Então Chichi põe—se a organizar tudo aquilo no closet esquerdo. Ela achava que era muita coisa, mas algumas ela realmente gostou. Aquele closet era o sonho de qualquer mulher... tudo que ela precisava estava ali, de calçados a bolsas e de perfumes a maquiagens. Tudo mesmo.

Então ela entra para o chuveiro e toma um longo e demorado banho relaxante. E depois escolhe uma das roupas novas, optando por um curto e colado vestido preto de alças finas e delicadas com um salto fino. ela então prende o cabelo em um coque descontruído deixando finas mechas soltas e por fim faz uma maquiagem impecável finalizando um perfume maravilho. Então ela desce as escadas indo para sala para o aguardar. Naquele momento Kakarotto chegava em casa junto com Kale.

A morena olha Chichi dos pés à cabeça a olhando com desdém, mas o olhar de Chichi permanecia firme diante dela. Kakarotto se deslumbrava ainda mais com aquela bela mulher, parecia uma pedra recém lapidada, ela não precisava de nada para brilhar mas mesmo assim depois de todo aquele dia ela era como sua deusa particular que só ele podia tocar e possuir, uma mulher segura e deslumbrante que arrancaria suspiros de qualquer homem que quisesse e isso era um perigo para seu ciúme.

—Você está perfeita... – ele suspirava a encarando — tem algo para você antes de sairmos.

Então a morena termina de descer a escada indo de encontro a Kakarotto que a puxa tomando-lhe os lábios de forma depravada. Kale olha com nojo a cena. Tinha raiva de Chichi e não escondia isso.

Então um dos seguranças de Kakarotto entra com uma sessão de pequenas sacolas Kakarotto pega uma delas e tira uma pequena caixa delas. Ele abre a caixa exibindo um luxuoso colar de diamantes e um par de brincos daquele conjunto. Ele pega o colar da caixa e a virou colocando em seu pescoço para depois beija-lo de forma lenta e deleitosa. Então entrega-lhe a caixa para colocar os brincos.

—Leve tudo para minha suíte, a senhorita irá arrumar depois. — Kakarotto dá a ordem ao segurança que leva todas as compras para o quarto do casal.

Kale olhava tudo aquilo estarrecida. Como ele podia fazer tudo aquilo para aquela garçonete? Não mesmo. Não deixaria uma aproveitadorazinha com seu irmão.

Ele então sussurra no ouvido de Chichi:

—Eu tomar um banho rápido e me trocar, já saímos.

Ele então a beija novamente subindo para seu quarto.

—Você sabe que isso é só fogo de palha, não é? —Kale não resiste a afrontar Chichi

—Claro... Kale, não é? Sabem o que dizem sobre fogo? Uma única brasa pode incendiar uma floresta inteira não é mesmo? Então vamos aproveitar esse fogo, quem sabe ele não incendeia essa tua inveja... – Chichi fala suavemente a Kale com um certo brilho nos olhos. Kale podia conhecer a garçonete, mas não conhecia a petulância dela. Algo que fez com que Kakarotto se apaixonasse por ela. Ela podia vir de baixo, mas nunca teve vergonha disso e nunca baixou a cabeça para ninguém.

Kale a olha com descaso.

—Inveja de uma plebeia como você? – Kale debocha.

—Não! Inveja do que a plebeia pode causar no seu reino, não é mesmo? – Chichi alfineta arqueando a sobrancelha lindamente delineada.

—Você não sabe de nada dele, nem do mundo dele... —Kale começa a perder o controle quando Chichi a interrompe.

—Tem razão. Eu não sei absolutamente nada, sou leiga e ignorante em todos os assuntos, mas tem uma coisa que eu sou... sou determinar e esperta o bastante para virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. então garota não me subestime que seus joguinhos não servem para mim. — Chichi fala de forma poética e suave sem perder a compostura.

Kale a encara com olhar assassino então sobe para sua suíte, não suportaria ficar mais nenhum minuto junto com ela.

Não demora muito e Kakarotto desce. Então eles vão a um restaurante jantar.

Já no restaurante eles estão em um lugar mais intimista. Ele pergunta para ela tudo que fizera naquele dia, querendo detalhes e conversas.

Chichi realmente estava aprendendo rápido o funcionamento dos negócios legais dele. não demoraria muito e ela ficaria a par de tudo.

—Bom você trouxe o contrato? – ele finalmente pergunta

Ela então pega a fina pasta e o entrega. Então ele o rasga na frente dela que arregala os olhos

—porque fez isso?

—Porque tenho outro contrato para você. Esse contrato é do corpo de pesquisa. Eu quero te dar uma nova oportunidade. Eu sou o dono da corporação. Então quero te direcionar para a frente de pesquisa diretamente. Você se forma esse semestre, não é?

—Sim...mas

—Então. Estou te oferecendo a oportunidade de ter sua própria equipe, seu laboratório tudo muito bem equipado e apoio para iniciar suas pesquisas.

—Eu não posso aceitar isso... nossa você é realmente controlador – ela fala rindo

—Eu não gosto de jogar para perder...—ele fala sério — você me deu algo bom... e quero poder dar o mesmo para você. Era isso que você queria. Você já havia me falado dos seus sonhos, e eu te prometi o mundo não é mesmo? Não sou do tipo que volta atrás em uma promessa.

—Olha eu conversei bastante com suas garotas hoje... e sabe que eu descobri? —ela fala com o olhar malicioso – que você era um menino muito mal e depravado...

—Eu? Nossa assim fico até magoado— ele fala se doendo em meio a um riso.

—Então eu vou ter que colocar esse menino mal e depravado no lugar dele – Chichi fala enquanto deixava seu pé subir entre as pernas de Kakarotto se aproximando de sua virilha.

Ele sente o movimento soltando um suspiro mantendo o contato visual com Chichi. Os orbes negros eram pura luxuria naquele momento.

Ele segura o pé dela naquele momento o deixando próximo do membro dele que estava ficando duro com a provocação.

—Então eu estava pensando em algumas punições apropriadas... – ela fala mordendo os lábios mantendo o contando visual e pondo a movimentar—se a pé.

—Você é muito mal... eu não vou poder sair daqui tão cedo – ele fala com um sorriso malicioso

—Eu posso oferecer um alívio momentâneo – ela fala ainda mordendo o lábio e intensificando o movimento do pe. — mas tenho algumas condições.

Ele se segura tentando se concentrar, mas estava perdendo feio aquela luta.

—Que tipo de condições? —ele fala soltando mais um longo suspiro com a respiração pesada

—Eu quero que você me consulte sempre antes de decidir qualquer coisa que diz respeito a mim.

—Mas combinamos... —ele solta mais um longo suspiro — isso dói sabia? – ela fala frustrado.

O garçom se aproxima da mesa e repõe as taças de vinho.

Chichi leva a taça aos lábios de forma delicada e provocante.

—Eu te dei uma opção. —Ela fala de forma sensual

—Ok concordo —ele fala em meio a outro suspiro

—Vamos a segunda...

—Tem mais? – ele fala já desesperado

—Condições amor... são mais de uma – ela fala com a voz sexy.

Ele já estava nervoso. O coração estava acelerado e a respiração cada vez mais pesada.

—Qual a outra?

—Eu quero que a Kale sai.

—Eu não posso tirar minha irmã assim...

—Não precisa deixa-la na rua, eu só quero não ter que acordar com ela invadindo seu quarto e me ofendendo pelos cantos

—Não pode ser só uma conversinha? Pouco amigável? – ele fala com a voz se alterando devido aos contínuos movimentos que Chichi fazia com o pé.

Chichi então intensifica mais ainda o movimento pressionando a região

—Não... põe ela em um de seus apartamentos – Chichi fala displicente

—Isso é maldade mulher... – Kakarotto fala e Chichi aperta mais um pouco – ok, me de dois dias.

—Feito! Ela fala com um sorriso vitorioso. —Te espero no banheiro de serviço.

Kakarotto a olha impressionado. Ela sabia jogar e jogava muito bem.


	37. Jogos de poder (pai e filho)

Após voltarem do banheiro. Chichi senta-se mais uma vez e olha para Kakarotto pegando o novo contrato da corporação e o assinando na frente dele o entregando novamente

—Quando eu posso começar? — ela pergunta com um sorriso de lado

—Imediatamente, se quiser pode pedir para Valery cuidar das contratações – ele fala animando-se

—É interessante ...

—Então quando quiser é só ir lá no escritório e converse diretamente com ela, já que não posso mais interferir não é mesmo? Ele fala arqueando o cenho com um riso debochado. – E quanto ao estande de tiros?

—Eu posso esperar um pouco mais? Até eu me acostumar com tudo isso?

—Chichi... Você sabe parte do motivo...

—Tá, eu prometo que vou me organizar o mais rápido possível. Deixa eu separar equipe e essas coisas, combinado?

—Tudo bem então.

—E você tem dois dias quanto a Kale...

—Deixa que vou ver como resolvo isso.

Então o jantar segue de forma tranquila. Após saírem de lá vão para a casa se divertirem de verdade. Quando entram, Kale estava na sala com uma sessão de livros e relatórios em cima de uma mesa lendo compenetrada enquanto mexia em seu laptop. O casal passa por ela de forma animada subindo as escadas. Kale apenas olha a cena e volta a digitar algo folheando mais uma página de um grosso livro ao seu lado.

A noite foi intensa para o casal.

Já pela manhã Kakarotto saiu muito cedo deixando Chichi. Ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver cedo que era imprescindível

—Bom dia Kakarotto, fico feliz que tenha aceitando meu humilde convite.

—Claro Freeza, o que quer tão cedo?

—Como deve saber é do meu interesse expandir um pouco mais o negócio...

—Mas eu já não te dei o aval a pouco tempo?

—Mas não quero mexer novamente nesse negócio em especifico... Digamos que quero diversificar minha zona de trabalho.

Kakarotto o encarava de forma séria e analítica. Sabia que ele já estava a diversificar os a certo tempo inclusive lhe custando alguns clientes. O que para Kakarotto não passou desapercebi já que perdeu um de seus homens por conta disso.

—Que tipo de diversificação você tem em mente?

—O que traz a rentabilidade mais rápida é claro

—E qual sua zona de interesse?

—A zona 14 e 21

—Mas essas zonas não seriam tão interessantes para você que estaria iniciando não é mesmo Freeza?

—Sempre comece por baixo... Pelos fracos é o que meu pai sempre dizia.

—Interessante.

Naquele instante um dos seguranças de Kakarotto se aproxima dele se curvando e falando algo em seu ouvido

—Eu detenho 100% dessas zonas através de um antigo colaborador... Sabe nunca tive problemas nessas zonas, até agora... Como uma incrível coincidência parece que acabaram de achar o corpo de John alvejado na Laguna... Ironia não? – Kakarotto fala.

—De fato

—Te conceder essas áreas vai contra todos os meus instintos, mas parece que você a quer muito não é mesmo?

—Devo admitir que tenho meus interesses peculiares

—Vou te conceder um prazo e apenas isso inicialmente. Claro que quero 150% do que já era produzido ali como custa do meu prejuízo de arrecadação.

—Concordo

“tão fácil? O que tem de interesse tanto naquela área?” Kakarotto pensa

—Mas tenho mais uma condição.

—E qual seria?

—Livre acesso dos meus homens aquela zona, claro que não como concorrência a você, apenas como rota de meus interesses.

—Claro sem problemas.

Então o acordo é preparado e assinado por ambos

Kakarotto então entra em seu carro e fala para um de seus homens

—Quero que fiscalize de forma oculta. Isso não está me cheirando bem... Não consigo confiar nele.

—Sim senhor

—Tem notícias da Bra?

—Ela chaga na próxima semana senhor

—ótimo.

A manhã de Chichi.

O sol já corria pelas janelas daquela mansão quando Chichi termina de se vestir de forma confortável e elegante. Descendo pelas escadas. Resolveu aproveitar a manhã para ir ao escritório iniciar seu projeto. Ela se senta à mesa e começa a tomar café da manhã. Aquilo era estranho, ela estava em uma casa enorme sozinha mesmo cercada de gente. Quando ela termina o café ela mal se levanta e surge uma grande forma na sua a assustando

—Bom dia senhorita o carro já está a sua espera.

Ela com a mão ainda no peito arfando pelo susto o olhava

—Sim claro, só um minuto.

E a figura continuou ali parada. Ela subiu e pegou algumas coisas da faculdade e sua bolsa então saiu em direção ao carro sendo seguida até ter a sua porta aberta.

Não demora muito estavam no centro da cidade era um dos mais caros empreendimentos, daquela cidade. Ela então desce do carro

“confiança” era o que repetia mentalmente para si. Então ela adentra a propriedade se direcionado a uma das portas centrais. O segurança a acompanha em todo o instante abrindo as portas para ela.

Atravessam um grande hall que dava acesso a área de cassinos e área comum do hotel. Ela continua caminhando até ter acesso a um requintado corredor, aquilo parecia um labirinto de portas. Certamente se perderia se estivesse sozinha. Estranhamente o segurança parecia conhecer cada porta intimamente. Eles finalmente param de frente a um grande elevador o botão é acionado depois de um cartão magnético ser passado sobre o painel.

Dentro do elevador o homem então aperta um botão no painel digital do elevador expondo um leitor de digital em que o mesmo pressionou um dos dedos sendo autorizado assim a digitar o andar de interesse. Ela olha para o painel e vê 4 andares marcados em vermelho

—Esses andares estão desativados? — Chichi pergunta

—Não senhorita, são andares corresponde aos cofres da rede. Só existe alguns com credencial de acesso a esses andares.

—Entendi

O elevador soa o fino toque. Ela estava na cobertura daquele local. O segurança estava ainda atrás dela, em sua frente a luxuosa recepção dos escritórios daquele prédio. Valery surge com um largo sorriso em sua frente

—Olá minha querida, vejo que está se acostumando rapidamente – responde a mulher com uma piscadela

—Ah sim... Pelo menos tentando não é mesmo – Chichi responde com um sorriso meio sem jeito.

—Senhorita estarei a seu aguardo no saguão – o segurança fala

Chichi apenas consente com a cabeça

—Eu preciso disso mesmo? – Chichi fala chorosa

—Se não quer um segurança dispense—o simples assim. Ele é seu funcionário, se quiser estar a sós é só dispensa—lo.

—Mas o Kakarotto pode achar ruim não? —ela pergunta em meio a duvidas

—Minha querida se você quer manter sua liberdade como disse, tem que ser mais enérgica que isso. Lembre-se você nunca tem dúvidas sobre uma decisão. Dúvida quer dizer fraqueza... E fraqueza nesse mundo é muito perigoso criança.

—Certo

—O Kakarotto ainda não chegou, se quiser aguarda-lo na sala dele...

—Não. Hoje eu vim aqui por você

—Por mim? O que posso fazer por você?

Chichi então puxa a cópia do contrato dela com Kakarotto

—Isso aqui – ela fala entregando o contrato para Valery que o lê de forma rápida e afiada— pode me ajudar?

—Claro. Uma equipe cientifica né? Vamos começar

Então elas seguem para uma sala que pertencente ao setor de RH montando todo o processo necessário para a formação da equipe para Chichi.

Em pouco tempo já estavam com tudo encaminhado, tendo agendado o processo para sexta—feira daquela semana.

Quando Chichi estava a sair ela cruza com Kakarotto chegando

—Bom dia – ele fala dando um beijo na jovem

—Bom dia

—Já começou os preparativos? Vejo que é bem animada

—Já sim, mas é muito mais trabalho do que eu pensei. Marcamos para sexta o processo

— E você vai estar pessoalmente envolvida?

—Sim claro

—Tudo bem então

A cena de intimidade entre os dois foi observada por vários funcionários que nunca haviam visto o chefe de forma tão espontânea.

Quando Kakarotto se afasta uns instantes para assinar alguns papeis chegam ao local Gohan e Turles

—Olá bom dia senhorita – Turles fala dando um beijo no dorso da mão de Chichi – o que uma jovem tão linda faz perdida em lugar como esse?

Turles soa galante a figura feminina atraente em sua frente.

—Bom dia... Senhor?

—Turles. E a senhorita?

—Chichi – ela responde com um sorriso— vim só resolve algumas coisas com a Valery

—Humm não sabia que a Valery tinha compromissos tão interessantes... – fala o jovem se aproximando de Chichi ao ouvido dela

—Para, assim eu fico constrangida – Chichi fala em meio a risos

A mão de Turles desce sobre a cintura da jovem

—Mas sério. O que uma garota linda como você está fazendo solta assim? – o jovem fala mais uma vez ao ouvido da jovem.

Mas quando Chichi ia falar qualquer coisa

—Cof – cof, bom Turles. Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco sobre limites.

O jovem olha em meio à confusão para o chefe. Então Kakarotto se aproxima de Chichi puxando a jovem pela cintura de forma possessiva.

—Acho que está na hora de você ir visitar o seu pai não é mesmo – ele fala sério olhando para Chichi

Chichi olhava ainda meia alheia a situação até intender

—Ah... Sim isso mesmo

Turles percebe os olhos assassinos do chefe e teme pela inconveniência de poucos instantes

—Chefe eu não...

—Mas agora já sabe. Fique longe. – Kakarotto soa possessivo e cruel.

Chichi olha a cena e resolve que realmente era a hora de sair dali. Ela dá um beijo em Kakarotto Então Valery aciona o elevador para a jovem.

Kakarotto se reúne com Gohan e Turles. Ele precisava ajustar alguns contratos que seriam validados no sábado. Mas antes ele chama Valery a seu escritório

—Sim senhor

—Eu preciso que providencie um dos meus apartamentos da zona norte, escolhe qualquer um deles e prepara de forma condizente para Kale. E depois que estiver tudo pronto me avise

—Senhor eu vou precisar de pelo menos 5 dias para isso

—Você tem até o final da tarde.

—Sim senhor.

—Depois da minha reunião mande-a vir aqui.

—Como deseja

A reunião se segue normalmente. Após o final da mesma Kale entra pela porta

—O que você quer? – ela fala seca

—Nossa quanto mal humor irmãzinha – ele fala sarcástico apontando a cadeira para ela se sentar.

—O que você esperava?

—Bom tenho uma notícia não tão agradável para você.

—Mais uma? O que é agora

—Mandei a Valery preparar um dos apartamentos para você.

—Sério? Pelo visto a cafona tomou conta mesmo hein? — ela não soa surpresa.

—Não fale assim dela.

—Desculpa Kakarotto, mas não vou ficar calada vendo você simplesmente pôr tudo a perder por conta de um namorico, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que esses casos não acabam bem. VOCÊ melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que sua união com alguém deveria ser manobra de poder e não mero capricho. Casamentos no nosso mundo são jogos de poder... Não existe espaço para amor e conto de fadas nesse mundo e você está se deixando levar... Onde você acha que isso vai dar? Com os dois em lindas capas de revista com um lindo casamento perfeito? Férias em família? Não seja hipócrita consigo mesmo... Você nunca dará a ela uma vida normal e mesmo assim insiste nisso.

—Kale cala sua maldita boca. Eu não preciso de sua opinião para nada disso. Eu sei bem onde ponho meus pés – ele soa ríspido e irritado

—Seu pai também sabia e olha só no que deu? —ela fala desafiando

—Sinceramente Chichi tem toda razão... Está decidido no final do dia pegue as chaves do seu apartamento com a Valery, vou mandar levar suas coisas para lá.

—Você vai se arrepender disso.

—Eu já estou arrependido... Agora se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer.

A semana passa rápido Chichi havia passado muito pouco tempo com seu pai na semana e estava ansiosa pela montagem da equipe. Ela havia ido até a corporação acompanhar a montagem de seu laboratório em cada detalhe. E não demora muito até finalmente o corpo cientifico ser montado. Chichi se reúne com os novos contratados, ela juntamente a Valery e Gohan cuidam de todos os detalhes contratuais da equipe. Pala segunda iniciariam no laboratório.

No sábado à noite Chichi estava terminando de se vestir. Era uma festa completamente política. A primeira na vida dela e ela por mais que tenha estudado sobre tudo aquilo sentia que devia ficar calada. Ela então desce as escadas. Era como uma diva uma verdadeira rainha ao lado de um rei, mas o reinado do seu rei era uma incógnita ainda para aquela rainha. Ele realmente estava amando vê-la como sua rainha.

Pouco tempo depois estavam na luxuosa festa, era um grande encontro político disfarçado. Ela desce do carro sendo auxiliada por ele. Ela era elegante, divina, precisa... Segura. Mas por dentro estava em total pânico. Era uma reunião bem exclusiva. Em nenhum de seus mais loucos sonhos estaria vivendo uma vida assim, aquilo era surreal. Eles entram na festa de braços dados como um perfeito casal. Ela estampava um sorriso preciso nos lábios. Sorriso esse feito de muito treino com Bulma e Valery. Eles andam pelo salão comprimento pessoas que ela nunca nem ouvira falar, mas que descobriu ser de tanta importância quanto seu namorado. Ela então acha um rosto familiar naquele imenso salão... Era Bulma. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro daquela noite toda

Vegeta e Kakarotto se retiram as deixando na mesa por alguns instantes. Ela então conversa um pouco para tirar todo aquele nervosismo. Bulma assim como ela nunca esteve em uma festa daquele nível de poder e influência.

—E então Kakarotto você me pediu para vir eu vim. Finalmente eu vou saber sua trama? —Vegeta fala meio aborrecido.

Então Kakarotto entrega um arquivo para Vegeta que o abre e lê atentamente

—Então você tomou frente em tudo isso sem mim? — Vegeta fala sério

—Você não iria me apoiar, te conheço e sei que colocaria empecilhos desde do inicio

—Sem dúvidas, você sabe onde isso vai levar não é mesmo?

—Sim eu sei

—E se você conseguiu esses apoios mesmo, acho que não tem mais volta. Oficialmente você tem um candidato à presidência.

—Nós temos, afinal preciso de você no acordo.

—Não acredito que usou a Kale assim – Vegeta fala em meio a um riso demoníaco – ela vai surtar

—Digamos que ela aprendeu a manipular com a mãe... E para o azar dela a mãe dela não me atinge. Assim como ela.

—Você tem que estar preparado para tudo

—Eu sei preciso reforçar a vigilância.

— Estou preocupado com a reação do velho — Vegeta fala sério.

— Bom breve saberemos. Ele já está na festa com Gine.

—Você deixou que convidasse ele? —Vegeta fala surpreso

—Claro. Com tudo isso resolvido não tem mais porque eu esta as sombras não é mesmo

—O velho vai te destruir

—Ele pode tentar, mas a presidência não será dele. – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso diabólico – ele uma vez me tomou algo importante. Agora vou dar minha revanche

—Todo esse esforço por mero capricho me assusta, até onde você é capaz de ir movido pelo rancor...

—Acredite, meu coração está mais brando.

—Então vamos torce para que continue, afinal com um dos nossos no poder, teremos todo o controle que precisamos.

Então eles voltam a mesa com Chichi e Bulma que riam de algo.

Eles então sentam-se a mesa e conversam entre si bebendo e comendo

—Como são chatas essas festas – Chichi fala rindo balançando a cabeça

—São necessárias, mas admito que são muito entediantes. —Bulma fala

Eles começavam a se divertir até terem que andar mais uma vez pelo imenso salão de festas. Bulma e Chichi se levantam acompanho Vegeta e Kakarotto e antes mesmo de darem qualquer passo um casal estava frente a eles

—Olá meninos – Gine fala com um sorriso bem conhecido para Chichi, o sorriso frívolo de Kale.

— Boa noite Gine – Vegeta fala educadamente

—Boa noite— Kakarotto soa frio e compenetrado

—Também estou morrendo de saudades Kakarotto. – Ela fala de forma venenosa – vejam que ambos os filhos têm o mesmo mal do pai... – Gine fala passando os olhos em Bulma e Chichi.

Bardock apenas olha de canto para Gine que mantinha um sorriso assustador entre os lábios

—Também é um prazer conhece-la Gine – Chichi fala de forma firme

—Olha e é arisca como uma de nós, será que conseguiu unir o melhor dos dois mundos filho? Sua capacidade de entretenimento me surpreende a cada dia. – Gine fala com um sorriso sínico

Vegeta e Bulma tinham sorrisos arrogantes nos lábios

— O que você quer? – Kakarotto fala

—Que você desista da sua insanidade

—Lamento Gine, mas creio que minha insanidade não é tão mutável assim

—Moleque você está entrando em um jogo que você pode sair muito por baixo— Bardock soa ríspidos

—Bom, então é bom ter um bom blefe de escapatória não é mesmo senador?

—e você seu traidorzinho, como pode apoia-lo contra mim – Bardock fala com Vegeta

—Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o motivo não é mesmo pai? – Vegeta fala

—Se vocês querem tanto estar em um taque com tubarões, que seja. Depois não se arrependam... E a propósito como vão os negócios? – Bardock fala firme e maliciosamente

—De forma equilibrada como sempre longe dos olhos, ouvidos e dedos inoportunos – Kakarotto fala de forma leviana

—Creio que não seja tão tolo assim para deixar fios soltos não é mesmo – Gine fala

—Na verdade é a melhor parte, deixar um emaranhado de fios soltos, mas fios que não tem conexão —Kakarotto zomba

—Você realmente é insolente desde da sua infância. – Bardock fala encarando o filho de forma analítica

—Acho que puxei o pouco minha mãe – Kakarotto fala sombrio

—Ela não era sua mãe – Gine soa agressiva

—Não Gine! Você que não é.

Gine dá um sorriso curto compreendendo finalmente Kakarotto

—Pelo menos sei que a vergonha desse sangue sujo não é minha, pertence somente a essa maldita linhagem sua Bardock. Gine fala descarregando veneno.

—Então finalmente agimos sem mentira nessa família. Isso é realmente revigorante —Kakarotto soa vitorioso

—Quando você descobriu? – Bardock pergunta em um misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

—Foi bem fácil na verdade..., mas não vem ao caso essa noite. Se me são licença ainda tenho algumas pessoas para cumprimentar.

Kakarotto ia sair quando uma mão segura o seu braço chamando sua atenção

—Você sabe o que uma mulher com orgulho ferido é capaz de fazer, não é? Gine fala levianamente para Kakarotto

—Isso não justifica seus atos.

—Mais não falo de mim, não tenho arrependimentos

Ele apenas olha para Gine e se volta a ir em direção ao salão com Chichi.


	38. Inimigos sempre a espreita

—Não foi tão ruim quanto pensei – Vegeta dissera de forma séria.

—Sério que isso não foi o ruim deles? – Bulma fala espantada.

—Eu to com medo até agora... não entendi nada, mas já sei que a reunião de família de vocês deve ser horrível – Chichi fala rindo nervosa.

Mas Kakarotto permanecia sério com um olhar compenetrado chamando assim a atenção de Chichi.

—Você está bem? – Chichi pergunta de forma carinhosa.

—Sim... obrigado – ele fala tornando a se concentrar na conversa.

Em algum momento naquela noite ele pega o celular e liga para Bra

—Você volta quando?

—Segunda, porque?

—Eu preciso de algumas respostas por aqui.

—E minha férias? me prometeu elas tá lembrado?

—Depois disso, sei que você consegue cuidar disso em pouco tempo.

—Tudo bem, só porque me bajulou.

Vegeta que ouviu a ligação perguntou.

—Tem a ver com o Freeza?

—Sim... tem algo me perturbando.

—Eu vou tomar frente a isso, aquele cara me dá calafrios.

—Precisa de cautela, tem algo muito estranho nos negócios dele. Ele tem algum interesse em particular naquela zona. E ele vir me procurar da forma que veio em vez de tomar a força é o que mais está me deixando com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Eles voltam a festa e tudo corria bem.

Na semana seguinte Chichi começou em seu novo laboratório se reunindo com o corpo cientifico para determinar as novas pesquisas e serem trabalhadas.

O tempo passou apressado. Bra não encontra indícios estranhos nas transações de Freeza, e Vegeta continuava atento a mudanças sutis. Chichi estava cada vez mais envolvida com a rotina de Kakarotto. Tinha iniciado o treinamento com armas, mas ainda se recusava a andar armada e com seguranças, achava tudo aquilo exagero desnecessário segundo ela. tudo estava caminhando como deveria de forma harmônica após três meses finalmente estavam na campanha de lançamento da candidatura de seus candidatos políticos. Chichi tentava se manter neutra com relação aos negócios ocultos de Kakarotto. Decidiu que quanto menos ela soubesse, menos se envolveria. era algo como: o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente, mas com aquilo ele se sentiu contrariado, principalmente com a decisão dela de não saber, não se proteger e insistir que ela era invisível, ninguém olharia para ela, mas ele concordou por hora, embora tivesse deixando um dos seus homens na cola dela sem que ela soubesse, afinal, ele não confiava.

Naquele início de semana, Kakarotto recebeu uma visita não esperada em seu escritório, e Chichi estava no laboratório.

—O que deseja Freeza?

—Rever nosso acordo

—E o que propõe?

— Eu quero de forma integral as zonas em questão e mais duas novas zonas.

—Entendo... E qual seria as novas zonas?

— 05 e 07

Kakarotto reclinou-se o fitando e sorriu um sorriso maléfico antes de falar:

—São completamente opostas, qual o seu interesse afinal? Se quer jogar de forma limpa me fale, e quem sabe eu possa ser conivente com você.

—Apenas negócios, Kakarotto, não é mesmo? — O olhar era frio e calculista

Kakarotto conhecia esse olhar; ele tinha uma carta na manga muito forte. Mas o que seria grande o suficiente para ele se valer assim?

— Vou pedir um levantamento das áreas primeiro, e depois tomo uma decisão. – Kakarotto rebate.

—Como desejar, você sabe a quem pertence essa zona?

—São minhas, sem intermediários.

—Por isso tive dificuldades em localiza-lo — Freeza fala malicioso deixando o brilho diabólico correr seu olhar.

Kakarotto fareja a mentira a distância, fosse o que fosse ele sabia exatamente quem era o responsável da área.

—Parece que me matar será um pouco mais complicado para você do que foi com John, não é mesmo? – Kakarotto fala frio.

—De fato, mas sempre há jeito de abalar, não é mesmo? — Freeza soa perigoso e sádico e um alarme soou na cabeça de Kakarotto de imediato.

— O que você quer dizer quanto a isso?

—São apenas negócios meu caro.

Então Freeza sai dali e Kakarotto imediatamente liga para Vegeta que fica em alarde com os passos de Freeza até a ficha cair da rota daquela zona.

—O maldito estava no meio de tudo aproveitando da nossa rota para favorecer os negócios dele. Ele sabia que você não cederia a zona, então forçou um acordo para justificar estar ali. – Vegeta fala

—Mas se for realmente isso ele não vai sossegar até conseguir essas zonas não é mesmo?

O celular de Kakarotto vibra era uma mensagem.

< estou indo no meu pai, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa>

Mas ele não a viu pois estava em ligação com Vegeta naquele instante.

—Ele deve ter alguém agindo forte por ele ali..., mas quem seria o braço forte desse maldito? – Kakarotto continua.

—Eu não sei, mas tem que ser alguém tão com o mesmo papel da Bra... eu vou fazer alguns contatos e te retorno.

—ok

Então Kakarotto olha a mensagem. Ele acha estranho e então tenta ligar para Chichi, mas ela não atendia o celular.

Ele resolve ir até a casa do pai da garota, afinal, o grandão de certo modo era de sua proteção também, quando estava saindo do escritório mandou uma mensagem para Vegeta avisando sobre a mensagem e onde estava. Ele já conhecia bem essa sensação e não gostava dela.

Ele chegou ao café e percebe Chichi na frente sentada em uma das mesas com o pai.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? – Chichi pergunta surpresa.

—Só precaução – ele fala até se dar conta que estava na zona 5 que Freeza tanto queria – filho da mãe!

—O que foi? – Chichi pergunta seria

—Vai pra dentro agora – ele fala sério para ela.

—Mas porquê?

—Só me escuta! – ele insiste de forma firme

Mas quando Chichi se levanta com seu pai ela sente uma ardência seu ombro. Queimava. ela leva a mão ao local e tinha sangue.

—Mas o que? —ela fala até sentir latejar e doer de forma intensa.

Kakarotto a olha ela estava com muito sangue. Ele a segura quando ela começa a desfalecer diante da dor que se instaurou.

—ENTRA AGORA! – ele grita para o Cutelo a fim de proteger-se com todos ali.

O homem então entra em desespero pela filha e entra para dentro da loja. Kakarotto sente aquela dor também. Estava perdendo o movimento do braço havia sido atingido em dois pontos

—Maldito!

Kakarotto solta Chichi desacordada nos braços do pai. Ele sentia queimar e latejar a perfuração em seu ombro e braço. Então puxa sua pistola com a outra mão para a figura que surge a alguns metros de distância se ocultando.

—Então é você! —Ele fala

—Sabia que gostaria de estar cara a cara com que vai te matar. — Agente 18 fala.

—Mais que armadilha mais porca foi essa? Achei que tinha estilo — ele zomba dela enquanto tenta conter o sangramento de seu braço rasgando um pedaço da blusa e amarrando forte.

—Eu até queria algo mais a seu estilo, mas atingir a bonitinha aí deu toque de drama..., mas não se preocupe, eu a mato de forma lenta, como você gosta, bem na sua frente.

—Então temos um problema...

—é mesmo? Eu acho que não.

Um estampido seco é ouvido. Ele leva as mãos no abdômen sentindo a dor subir e sorri daquilo. aquela merda doía, mas não era primeira e nem seria a ultima vez que ele levava bala estando naquela merda de vida.

—Bom você não vai poder usar essa mão... porque seu nervo foi danificado, e não acho que seja tão bom com a outra mão, mas por via das dúvidas com o abdômen perfurado logo, logo você vai agonizar até morrer, mas não sem antes de eu te deixar completamente imóvel e inutilizado para vê-la morrer primeiro.

—Porque ela tem que morrer? Pensei que o interesse era só em mim?

—Tenho um pedido especial e gosto de cumprir meus acordos.

Ele já estava sentindo dificuldade em puxar o ar. O sangue estava fluindo muito mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Lazúli, a agente 18 percebe a respiração mais pesada de Kakarotto.

—Agora que você está ficando um completo inútil acho que devo matá-la, meu chefe é muito ansioso.

Ela começa a caminhar na direção de Kakarotto que lança a jovem um sorriso diabólico e pegando a pistola com a outra mão ele dispara rápido na perna da loira que se abriga em uma das colunas.

—Seu filho da mãe. Você não morre?

—Não mesmo gracinha – Kakarotto fala segurando a dor e puxando forte o ar.

Sua blusa agora estava encharcada de sangue. Precisava estancar ou não aguentaria muito tempo mais em pé.

Ele dá alguns passos em direção a coluna.

a garota nota a aproximação e da alguns disparos apenas um acertando nele. Que continua se aproximando dela. Ele vê alguém que se aproxima do lado contrário da coluna.

—Eu quero ela viva— Kakarotto fala.

Então um disparo é ouvido e Lazuli geme de dor quando sua mão foi baleada fazendo a arma cair.

Kakarotto para então na frete dela. Ele estava coberto de sangue, e estava com dificuldade para respirar, mas a fúria vinda dos olhos dele era medonha. ele a puxa pelos cabelos a levantando e encostando na coluna.

—Você ainda não sabe o que é deixar alguém agonizar e sofrer para morrer aos poucos... você ainda não conhece essas pequenas sutilezas por isso seu trabalho é tão porco quanto o do seu chefe. Se fosse em outras circunstancias eu adoraria ter você como aliada...

—EU TE UM NOME – a jovem grita

—porque acha que me importaria com um nome?

—Porque tem tudo a ver com você, sempre teve.

Ele para e pondera.

—O que você acha? —Kakarotto pergunta olhando para o irmão.

—Acho que talvez você possa ter resposta. – Vegeta fala.

Kakarotto então dá um tiro na costela da jovem loira e outro em seu ombro.

—Estamos abertos a negociações – Kakarotto fala a deixando cair no chão

—Filho da mãe! - a jovem grita diante da dor.

—é assim que se inutiliza alguém sem matar, sua besta! aprenda para a próxima vez — Kakarotto fala.

Vegeta pega a garota e a algema jogando no porta malas do carro.

—Você está bem? – ele pergunta ao pai de Chichi que estava em pânico, mas Kakarotto estava sentindo o efeito dos tiros no próprio corpo e forçava a mão contra o ferimento do abdômen.

—Ela tá perdendo muito sangue – o pai de Chichi fala em meio a lagrimas de desespero

Kakarotto pega Chichi no colo ainda desmaiada pela dor e perda de sangue. Ele entra no carro junto com o pai da jovem a colocando no banco de trás com o pai e então ele rasga a outra manga de sua blusa pressionando o local do tiro enquanto eles saem dali.

— O que foi isso? – Cutelo pergunta nervoso

—Uma boa pergunta se quer saber— Kakarotto fala sério em quanto dirige com dificuldade.

—porque alguém faria isso? – o homem ainda nervoso tentava entender aquilo.

Kakarotto apenas fica calado dirigindo o mais rápido que podia até chegar em um hospital de sua confiança. Ele para o carro e pega Chichi no colo forçando o braço que não deveria se mexer a levando para dentro. os dentes estavam trincados de dor, e talvez a adrenalina fosse o que o mantivesse em pé ainda.

Eles são recepcionados de forma rápida naquele local

—Você também foi baleado venha – uma das atendentes fala a ele.

A adrenalina estava tão alta que naquele instante ele estava anestesiado. Ele entra em uma sala e é atendido assim como Chichi que rapidamente tem a perfuração estancada, mais precisaria de sangue assim como ele devido à grande perda deles. Kakarotto estava com mais perfurações que Chichi tendo que entrar no centro cirúrgico devido a bala alojada em seu abdômen e ombro.

Um tempo depois, Vegeta chega ao local se encontrando com o pai de Chichi na recepção. Ele então entra conversando com um dos responsáveis, queria notícias sobre o irmão. Já mandou Bra ir atrás de duas pessoas extremamente importantes para esse desfecho.

Ele fica sabendo que o irmão ficaria mais tempo em cirurgia devido a religação dos nervos do ombro. E que as perfurações já foram contidas. Chichi seria levada em instantes ao quarto para recuperar já que o quadro dela não era grave. O médico informa que colheria material para os exames de rotina.

Um bom tempo depois, Chichi é levada para o quarto e seu pai vai ficar com ela. Não demora muito e Chichi finalmente acorda.

—Papai o que aconteceu?


	39. Pegos de surpresa

—Papai o que aconteceu? — Chichi pergunta meio sonolenta

—Eu ainda não sei bem filha. Mas graças a deus você está bem é isso que importa.

—Onde está o Kakarotto? —ela pergunta para o pai

—Ele está em cirurgia

—Como assim papai? – ela pergunta em tom de desespero.

—Não se preocupe, ele está fora de perigo. Mas tem alguns procedimentos para fazer.

—Eu realmente não intendo o que houve... Eu... Eu levei um tiro e nem sei de onde veio.

Ela leva uma das mãos ao rosto

—Fica tranquila agora você precisa descansar.

Algumas horas depois Kakarotto sai do centro cirúrgico ficando numa sala de recuperação. Vegeta acompanha o irmão.

As horas passam até que Kakarotto finalmente acorda sendo levado para um quarto.

—Vegeta que bom que você chegou na hora certa – ele fala com um sorriso de lado fazendo careta devido a um pouco de dor.

—Você é um idiota. Eu te avisei para tomar cuidado

—Ela está bem?

—Tá sim, já acordou

—O que a garota falou

—Um nome bem interessante, que sinceramente achei até prazeroso ouvi-lo

—Já mandou prender os dois?

—Já sim, mandei a bar fazer isso

—ótimo, preciso me recuperar rápido para cuidar pessoalmente disso

— Mas você ainda vai levar um tempo para isso.

—Não se preocupe, não foi a primeira vez e nem será última. – Kakarotto fala rindo com o irmão.

Passado um longo dia de repouso finalmente Chichi e Kakarotto estavam no mesmo quarto a pedido dele.

Vegeta saiu para tomar conta de alguns negócios urgentes deixando 4 seguranças no quarto. O pai de Chichi também não saia do hospital.

—Que bom que você está bem – ela fala com lagrimas nos olhos

—Não se preocupe com isso – ele fala com um sorriso torto

—Se não fosse você ali eu não saberia o que teria acontecido comigo e com meu pai –

Mas ele sabia o que teria, por mais que o doesse e era inimaginável, mas ele sabia exatamente. Freeza a usou para tira-lo da segurança, e ele foi idiota o bastante para fazer isso. Mas a quanto tempo Freeza o vigiava para decorar as rotinas. Como ele sabia exatamente onde agir, porque ele sabia que Chichi era uma rotina na vida dele, mas não do pai então porque a casa dele?

—O que houve para o senhor ligar para Chichi? — Kakarotto pergunta sério

—Um jovem apareceu e me fez algumas ameaças eu não entendia bem o que ele queria parecia nervoso, então ele pediu o dinheiro do caixa me apontando uma arma, então eu dei. Na hora fiquei nervoso e acabei ligando para Chichi.

—Desgraçado! – Kakarotto murmura

—Eu deveria ter ouvido você... Você me avisou e eu não te dei ouvidos. Eu não queria segurança eu achava exagero — Chichi fala segurando o rosto de Kakarotto

—Não se martirize Chichi, eu deveria ter tomado uma atitude a mais tempo.

Ela encosta a cabeça na dele deixando os narizes se encostar até finalmente os lábios se encontrar

O médico entra no quarto e pigarreia

—Senhorita, creio que está tudo bem com você, todos os seus exames estão bem. E sua cicatrização poderá ser feita em casa junto com um repouso é claro.

—Tudo bem – Chichi fala rindo.

Ela estava sentada na cama de Kakarotto.

—Vou indicar um complemento vitamino, pois, seus índices estão um pouco baixos. Acredito que seu médico já tenha indicado alguns não é mesmo?

—Não... Na verdade eu não me lembro nem a última vez que estive com um médico – ela fala indo

—Então a senhora tem que procurar um o mais rápido possível para fazer o seu acompanhamento é de extrema importância.

—Como assim acompanhamento? Eu to doente? – Chichi fala seria ficando nervosa

—Não senhorita... Você está gravida. E como sabe precisa fazer um pé natal para acompanhar a gestação.

—**Não senhorita... Você está gravida.**

Aquelas palavras entram como uma bomba aos ouvidos de ambos.

Como assim grávida? Eu não posso estar gravida.

—Como assim gravida? – Chichi grita como uma louca— eu tomo remédio.

—Pelo visto não foi o suficiente para impedir esse pequeno não é mesmo? – o médico fala com um sorriso jovial

Em todos aqueles anos todos Kakarotto em nenhum momento de sua vida havia planejado uma criança, em nenhum momento sentiu vontade de trazer uma criança ao mundo. Nunca permitiu que Videl tivesse uma gravidez a fazia consultar-se regulamente. Nunca teve uma criança com nenhuma outra mulher. Nunca imaginou sua vida com uma criança. Sua experiencia em família não era boa como referência. Aquilo soava como um pesadelo. Ele nunca havia conversado com Chichi sobre aquilo, porque a jovem sempre tomava pílulas. Ele nunca seria o tipo paterno... Era um pesadelo definitivamente.

—Mas isso não é possível – Chichi continuava desesperada levando a mão sobre o rosto.

—Claro que é possível senhorita... Existem diversos fatores que alteram o funcionamento do anticoncepcional no organismo de uma mulher e isso provoca as chamadas falhas.

—Oh minha filha! Pense em um presente dando por Deus... Você não só sobreviveu, mas ganhou uma família. — O pai de Chichi fala

Kakarotto estava sério e compenetrado olhando fixo para algum ponto da parede.

"**Eu não posso ter um filho... Quer dizer eu não quero isso eu"**

As palavras ecoavam na mente dele. Ele não ouvia, mas nada que era falado naquela sala. Ele estava estático. Em pânico. E em transe.

Ele queria esboçar alguma reação, mas não conseguia, simplesmente não saia. Sua mente estava cheia e vazia ao mesmo tempo


	40. Seu silêncio

Ele é trago de volta a realidade quando Chichi toca em seu rosto

—Você está bem? Diz alguma coisa por favor – ele fala de forma preocupada

—Humm?!— Ele fala como que acaba de acordar.

—Eu estava te perguntando o que vamos fazer? – Chichi fala o olhando

— Quanto tempo tem a gestação? —ele pergunta ao médico.

— Só pelos exames laboratoriais não podemos dizer, precisaremos fazer uma ecografia.

—E quando podem fazer uma? —ele pergunta ríspido.

—Imediatamente, se assim desejar.

—Eu posso acompanhar? – ele pergunta.

—Se desejar e a jovem assim o quiser – o médico completou

Chichi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, talvez estivesse muito mais confusa e perdida.

Então médico sai e pouco tempo depois uma enfermeira entra com uma cadeira de rodas. Kakarotto então senta na mesma. ele e Chichi então são levados a uma outra sala com vários equipamentos. Então Chichi se troca e deita sobre a maca recebendo o gel sobre o ventre.

Kakarotto olhava ainda de forma compenetrada para o monitor de um daqueles aparelhos. Ele não ouvia nada do que era conversado. Nada chama sua atenção. Ele só tinha um pensamento: O que ele ia fazer?

Não demora muito e uma imagem surge no monitor. Aquela imagem ganha forma. Parecia um ser humano pequeno. Uma pequena miniatura de uma vida. Passa alguns instantes até a sala ser tomada por uma forte batida descompassada.

—Esse é o coração

Ele ouve aquelas palavras e continua olhando atentamente para a miniatura. Aquilo não fazia sentido... sua mente estava torpe e seu peito contradizia a tudo. que sentimento era aquele? Que sensação era aquela que sentia olhando para algo tão pequeno que passou desapercebido

—Tem quinze semanas aproximadamente

Ele escuta novamente o médico, se dando conta. Quanto tempo aquele ser habitava o ventre dela? ele já estava ali a tempo o bastante e mesmo assim passou desapercebido. Quando isso aconteceu? Ele não sabia e muito menos sabia o que faria. As conversas ecoavam na sala. Ele permanecia sério. Finalmente o monitor é desligado. Ele olha para Chichi. Ela perecia ter chorado, mas aquilo soava apelativo e confuso para ele, Porque raios ela choraria? Ela queria aquela criança ou interromperia aquela gravidez? Ele não sabia como falar com ela. O que diria? Que simplesmente não queria ser pai? ou que jamais estaria pronto? Não poderia. Ele resolve deixar ela falar.

Eles voltam em silencio ao quarto. Ele se deita novamente em sua cama e apenas observa Chichi.

—Ah papai! ele é tão pequeno..., mas parece ser tão forte. – Chichi fala com um pequeno brilho nos olhos.

"Ela não vai interromper... ela quer essa coisa" ele pensa

"Mas que droga de sentimento e sensação é essa que quer tomar posse da minha consciência? Que calor é esse que tenta se instaurar?" a mente por si só se indagava não o deixando se concentrar em mais nada.

O que faria? Ficaria calado para sempre?

"Ela está perguntando algo. o que você vai dizer? Você prometeu não mentir... como ficar calado? Vamos! se concentra nas palavras ela está esperando que diga algo."

Ele pensava enquanto olhava para Chichi.

—Você vai levar a diante? – as palavras saem soltas em sua boca como resposta a confusão de sua mente.

Ela o olha de forma estática, o pai dela o olha de forma estática... ele era o monstro na sala?

—Eu ainda não sei... —ela fala de forma triste – é isso que você quer?

"Porque me pergunta isso? Eu quero é óbvio..., mas como falar isso? Ela parece ter se animado com a notícia."

Ela definitivamente aceitou melhor que ele..., mas aquele sentimento agulhava o seu peito o incomodava. O que era aquilo?

—Eu acho que quem decide é você – ele fala sério – não é o nosso acordo? Tudo que diz respeito a você, é você que toma a decisão?

—Mas isso é diferente... quer dizer... isso não diz respeito somente a mim. Tem um pouco de você – ela fala levando a mão no ventre sua voz soa num misto de tristeza e fé.

Ele a olhava "definitivamente ela não vai interromper. o que eu faço?"

—Eu deixo a minha parte a sua escolha. O que decidir, eu aceito – ele fala firme, mas ainda estava sério

—Tudo bem então. Eu vou tomar uma decisão e falo depois – ela fala de forma firme o olhando. sim, de tanto ela ainda tinha fé, notara que ele talvez tivesse ficado abalado, e só talvez com o tempo ele digeriria aquilo.

Chichi no final do dia vai para casa e a pedido de Kakarotto seu pai deveria ficar com ela. Ele ainda ficaria mais dois ali até ter alta.

Teria dois dias para pensar sozinho.

...

Chichi chega em casa. Seu pai fica impressionado com a propriedade de Kakarotto. Então quando eles entram Chichi pede a governanta que preparasse uma suíte para seu pai e assim é feito. Pouco tempo depois ela está deitada na espaçosa cama. Nunca dormiu ali sem ele. Seria a primeira vez desde quando viera morar naquela casa.

Ela estava cansada, mas não consegui se concentrar no sono naquela hora. Ela realmente estava preocupada com a criança que carregava. Ela viu a rejeição nos olhos dele em todo instante. Ela foi pega tão de surpresa quanto ele, mas fosse por ironia ela se apaixonou por aquele pequeno ser no momento em que o viu e ouviu seu coraçãozinho batendo forte, ela não conseguiu se conter ela realmente ficou emocionada com aquilo. Não foi planejado, mas realmente era como um presente.

Mais os olhos dele eram vazios. Ele não queria aquela criança. Eles nunca chegaram a conversas sobre filhos, nunca pensaram que as coisas poderiam acontecer tão rápido assim. Durante a ecografia ela viu os olhos dele que pareciam perdidos, sem compreensão, e por um mínimo segundo parecia que ele havia se rendido aquele pequeno ser, mas novamente os olhos de rejeição voltaram. Aquela parecia uma guerra perdida. Ele pediria para que ela interrompesse e ela teve certeza disso. O caminho foi em silencio, mais seu coração estava aquecido por aquele pequeno ser.

Ele deu a ela o direito da escolha sobre a vida da criança, ela ficou imensamente feliz, mas o coração estava cheio de tristeza e dor. Ele ter dado a ela o direito da escolha só mostrava o quanto ele não queria ter parte com aquele pequeno ser, ele realmente havia o rejeitado antes mesmo de nascer.

Ela finalmente pega sono.


	41. Minha decisão

No dia seguinte, Chichi desceu para tomar café com seu pai.

—Dormiu bem princesinha?

—Dormi papai, acho que foi muita coisa não é mesmo?

—com certeza. Você já tomou alguma decisão?

—ainda não papai...- ela suspirou - eu realmente não sei. O senhor sabe que sempre sonhei em ter uma grande família, mas como estava me dedicando a faculdade e agora a essa oportunidade com as pesquisas eu não tive mais tempo para pensar nisso na minha vida, e agora estamos aqui né?

—Sei que fará o melhor, Chichi.

—Eu também espero papai

—Vai visita-lo hoje?

—Vou mais tarde. Eu vou para a faculdade agora pela manhã.

—Tudo bem então. E eu faço o que?

—Aproveite a casa.

...

No hospital Valery foi visitar o chefe.

—Trouxe o que pedi? —Kakarotto pergunta

—Trouxe, mas o senhor não deveria estar trabalhando, não é mesmo?

—Eu preciso me distrair com alguma coisa senão vou ficar louco... cadê o Vegeta?

—Ele está limpando uma sujeira que ficou depois do ataque ao senhor.

—Tanto assim?

—Muito. A coisa toda tá uma bagunça só. E agora que o chefe deles caiu tem três opções fogem, juram lealdade ou morrem e você deve imaginar a quantidade de associado, não é mesmo?

—Vegeta já pois alguém no lugar dele?

—ainda não, mas precisamos de alguém para rede, talvez o mais sensato seja deixar alguém ascender. Nada melhor que o mérito nessa área.

—Tem toda razão. Faça dessa forma.

—O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?

—Sinceramente Valery... —ele começa, mas hesita —só estou um pouco cansado, nada sério.

Então ela deixa com um laptop carregadores e pilhas de documentos

A manhã passa rápido, pela tarde Chichi vai até o hospital visita-lo

Ela entra no quarto e o vê distraído com o laptop e os documentos. Ele não percebe a entrada da jovem.

—Oi – Chichi fala — como você está?

Ele se surpreende por não ter notado a entrada dela, estava tão mergulhado no trabalho que nem viu o tempo passar.

—Oi, bastante incomodado de ter que estar longe do trabalho —ele fala com um sorriso de lado.

Ela então se aproxima e o beija se sentando ao seu lado.

—Porque não está descansando, senhorita? – Kakarotto pergunta sério.

—Porque queria te ver. Fiquei com saudade – ela fala com dengo beijando-o até se empolgarem e Kakarotto soltar um gemido de dor. — Parece que vai ficar um tempinho de castigo, não é mesmo? —ela fala rindo.

—Isso é horrível. Odeio ficar parado isso está me mantando — ele passa as mãos no rosto de no cabelo.

—Paciência. amanhã você já está em casa, e em breve você vai estar ativo.

Ela falava, conversava normalmente, mas desde que ele a viu somente uma coisa estava em sua cabeça. Ela já havia tomando alguma decisão? mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto por hora. Eles conversam sobre outras coisas. Até que Chichi foi embora.

dois dias passaram rápido e Kakarotto pode finalmente sair do hospital. O médico pede repouso, mais para ele isso não era nada possível. Precisava saber o que ela decidiu sobre aquele intruso em seu ventre.

Quando finalmente ele chega em casa Chichi não estava lá. Estava com Bulma em um almoço. Então ele sobe para o seu quarto e se deita na sua cama. quando percebe tinha apagado. fazia tanto tempo que não descansava pensando nos últimos dias que não teve tempo para descansar realmente.

...

No restaurante Chichi e Bulma se encontram para um almoço a pedido da azulada que tomou conhecimento do ocorrido e queria saber como a amiga estava.

—como você está? – Bulma pergunta

— Agora estou melhor, mais calma até.

—Você sabe que eles pegaram quem fez isso não sabe?

—Não sabia, mas afinal que foi? Porque fariam algo assim?

—Amiga, quem é o mandante é um mistério, o Veggi não fala. Parece que o motivo tinha a ver com um certo interesse de certo alguém por parte de alguns negócios de Kakarotto. Tudo que eu sei é que usaram você para tira-lo da segurança.

—Então o alvo real seria ele?

—Sim. bom isso pelo que fiquei sabendo.

—Nossa. Agora eu entendo essa obsessão dele por segurança.

—Mas isso é muito sério Chichi, eu mesmo ando armada o tempo todo e mesmo assim ando em risco. O segurança está sempre comigo e depois desse ataque o Veggi surtou.

—E por falar nisso, como ele está? – Chichi pergunta.

—Trabalhando muito. Pelo visto esse ataque ao Kakarotto teve grande consequências nos negócios. Está tudo uma loucura só.

—Aí Bulma, estou me sentindo tão culpada.

—Não fique assim, quando as coisas têm que acontecer elas vão acontecer. Sabe eu acredito que coisas que são predestinadas a acontecer o universo inteiro conspira, cria situações e acasos para que finalmente tudo aconteça como deveria se seguir.

—Engraçado você falar isso

—Porquê Chichi?

—Porque eu agora to vivendo um enorme dilema.

—Como assim?

—Você falando aí do destino e essas coisas, em meio a toda essa bagunça eu acabo de descobrir que estou grávida. E sabe o que é engraçado? é que eu estava tomando remédio.

—Não brinca Chichi! – Bulma fala com uma grande cara de “o” — e aí? Como ele reagiu?

—Aí é que tá, ele não reagiu... nadinha Bulma. Sabe quando vê nos olhos da pessoa que ela não queria aquilo?

—E o que você vai fazer?

—Vou seguir meu coração. não sei ainda se é o certo, mas quando a gente segue o coração é difícil erra não é mesmo? – Chichi fala com um sorriso triste.

—Eu te entendo bem. Vivo um dilema parecido como Vegeta

—Você também está gravida?

—Não! cruzes. Não é nada disso. É só que somos de mundos diferentes demais e no final de um jeito ou de outro eu vou ter que fazer uma escolha. Sabe quando dizem você se apaixonou pelo seu trabalho? Pois é, essa sou eu.

—Estamos fadadas mesmo hein? – Chichi fala rindo.

—Sem dúvidas, não existe homens mais problemáticos para estarmos.

Elas então continuam a conversa até acabarem o almoço. Chichi resolve passar no laboratório um pouco para ver como tudo estava caminhando. No caminho ela para em uma loja que chamou sua atenção. Então acaba comprando algumas coisas. Depois de passar no laboratório finalmente ela volta para casa.

Ela estava pensando durante o trajeto

Como era engraçado ela dizer minha casa. No início relutou e agora estava tão acostumada com aquele lugar que sentia falta quando não estava. Sentia falta dele, do cheiro dele, do jeito irritante e teimoso. Ela realmente havia se apaixonado por ele de uma forma que não conseguia mensurar. Ele poderia ter morrido naquele dia, mas se houvesse um ínfimo de chance de ela sobreviver naquele dia, ela carregaria um pedaço dele para sempre, carregaria todas aquelas lembranças fossem as boas ou as ruins. Aquilo ligaria eles para sempre. Não sabe se poderia simplesmente arrancar aquilo dela...

ela tremia, seu coração estava acelerado. Ela sente sua face ficando úmida pelas lagrimas. Então seca com as mãos. finalmente havia tomado uma decisão.

Ela chega em casa.

O pai estava na sala de tv. Ele passava muito tempo ali

Então fala com ele e sobe para o quarto. Ele estava dormindo tão sereno na cama que ela resolveu não incomoda—lo ela vai até o closet deixando algumas sacolas ali. Depois teria que arrumar um lugar. Ela vai para banheira tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Precisava muito daquilo. Depois de um longo tempo ela termina seu banho se seca e se enrola em uma toalha. Então entra em seu closet e coloca um lingerie com uma camisola de seda e renda. E então ela sai do closet em direção a cama. Quando ela senta na cama ele abre os olhos.

—Oi—ela fala com um sorriso— desculpa te acordar, você parecia estar dormindo tão profundo e gostoso.

Ele dá um curto sorriso

—Só um cochilo. —Ele fala enquanto coloca a cabeça no colo dela.

Ela então começa a passar os dedos pelos finos e suaves fios de cabelo negros que se espalharam em seu colo

—Ainda está com muita dor?

—Só um pouco. Acho que mais uns dois dias e to pronto pra outra. – Ele fala rindo mantendo os olhos fechados.

—Nem brinca com isso – ela ri

Eles então começam a conversar até que a mente dele o leva novamente para a pergunta que o estava atormentando. Então ele se senta ficando frente a ela

—Você já decidiu sobre a gravidez? – ele pergunta sem rodeios de forma séria

—Sim, já tomei minha decisão

— E qual foi?


	42. um dia para ser cruel

—Você já decidiu sobre a gravidez? – ele pergunta sem rodeios de forma séria.

—Sim, já tomei minha decisão.

— E qual foi?

—Eu quero ter essa criança.

—Você tem certeza disso? – ele pergunta sério, mas sentindo a euforia de forma ruim e o coração acelerado.

—Tenho sim, eu sei que você não a quer, mas eu a quero. Me desculpe, mas eu não me perdoaria jamais se fizesse isso.

—Eu intendo. Se você quer assim eu não vou interferir no seu desejo. – Ele fala em um tom diferente na voz. Um tom que ela não conseguia bem definir, mas a incomodou profundamente — Eu vou jantar você vem?

—Acho que não. Eu já estou de camisola.

—Deveria comer. Afinal você não estará mais só agora. – Ele fala da forma firme, e por um pequeno instante ela esboça o sorriso. Talvez ele aceite afinal.

—Vou me trocar e já desço

...

Alguns dias se passaram

Naqueles dias ele apenas voltou a tratar Chichi como sempre a tratou. Com o mesmo amor, com a mesma intensidade. A única coisa que Chichi notou era que ele não se preocupava com o bebê, apenas com ela. Era como se a criança em seu ventre fosse um ser a parte da existência dos dois. Ela não entendia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Ela se sentia frustrada! Ele não conversava, não expunha seus sentimentos perante a criança. Quando ela tocava no assunto ele apenas mudava de assunto ou respondia de forma fria e vazia. E ela se perguntava agora, como trazer uma criança para uma família que não o aceita? Esse era um grande desafio para ela.

Finalmente ele pode voltar a trabalhar. Estava ansioso pelo dia em que confrontaria que tentou tirar aquilo que ele mais amava.

Ele chega em um conjunto de armazéns afastados e se encontra com Vegeta e Bra que já o esperava.

—Olá Vegeta – ele fala

—Finalmente. É bom te ver novamente. Você estava um caco— Vegeta fala com um sorriso sarcástico

—Foi mal chefe, se não fosse minhas férias – Bra fala com um fino sorriso.

—Não se preocupe – ele responde – tenho o Vegeta ainda. Onde eles estão? — Kakarotto soa pérfido.

—Lá dentro – Bra responde.

—Estão todos juntos?

—Não. Cada um está em um armazém

—E a 18?

—Bom, você decide – Vegeta fala ao irmão.

—Ela me serviria?

—Sem dúvidas. Ela serve quem tem mais a oferece-la. Sem lealdades aplicadas. – Vegeta fala

—Isso não me parece uma declaração de lealdade

—Acredite, no meio dos mercenários é o bastante. — Bra fala.

—Bra se encarregara dela então. Quero ela em um nível melhor. Pelo menos sei que ela tem potencial. —Kakarotto julgou

— E a Chichi como está com tudo? – Vegeta pergunta

—Bem mais cautelosa eu diria, ainda mais por conta do atual estado dela – Kakarotto fala sem emoção

—E como você está lidando?

Ele solta um grande suspiro e pega sua pistola no coldre a destravando.

—Preciso extravasar minha frustação em alguém. — Ele fala de forma cruel.

Então eles entram no primeiro armazém.

Vegeta fita o irmão com certa curiosidade. Nunca imaginou o irmão como pai.

Na verdade, ele nunca se imaginou como pai. Depois que Bulma o falou sobre a gravidez de Chichi ele realmente passou a ficar com aquilo na cabeça. E se fosse ele no lugar do irmão como estaria? Diferente de Kakarotto Vegeta havia convivido mesmo que pouco com a mãe, por pouco tempo ele teve uma família completa até Gine entrar na vida do pai. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava, que tinha uma perfeita família feliz até crescer e entender tudo que realmente tinha ocorrido em sua volta. Seria bom ter uma família de verdade... Seria bom ser pai. Talvez conseguisse ser um melhor do que o seu foi ele. Não sabia que ansiava por uma família até Kakarotto ter uma antes dele.

Eles caminham um pouco e logo estão em frente a uma figura sentada e algema na cadeira. Presa tanto pelos pulsos quanto pelo tornozelo. O jovem de cabelos brancos e lábios finos e roxos o encaravam sem temor algum.

—Vejo que está muito bem para algum que quase morreu. – Freeza fala com uma voz maliciosa

—Sim estou... Não graças a seu serviço porco não é mesmo. — Kakarotto fala com um sorriso. Então o jovem tira seu blazer o entregando a um dos seguranças, ele afrouxa a gravata e a tira. Então abre alguns botões que incomodavam sua garganta. Ele desabotoa os punhos da blusa a dobrando de forma cuidadosa deixando os fortes braços expostos.

—Vejo que é um homem meticuloso, realmente não mentiram sobre isso... Me diga qual foi a sensação que você teve quando o primeiro tiro a acertou? Quer dizer eu tinha programado ele ser um pouco mais embaixo, mas ai não teria graça... Ela sagraria como um porca tão rápido que nem teria o prazer de ver você sofre a perda dela... Quem diria que um homem como você teria uma fraqueza tão singela...tantos anos te espreitando... Te observando, e nunca achar uma maldita brecha. Isso até a 18 me falar sobre a universitária que Kakarotto buscava pessoalmente. Muito descuidado devo dizer deixa-la sem um segurança. Mas aquilo era algo que poderia ser aproveitável. Então ficamos de olho, mas ela simplesmente não está mais tão solta, não é? Você finalmente a colocou sobre sua guarda. Eu não consegui me aproximar dela por mais que tentasse... Ela realmente é impetuosa. Até a informação que tanto precisávamos cai de bandeja no meu colo... Eu não resisti... Eu tive que aproveita-la, mas havia apenas uma condição para a informação. Ela tinha que sofrer, tinha que morrer agonizando e chamando seu nome... E você? Você tinha que assistir tudo completamente impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa.

Kakarotto ouve aquelas palavras e sente um frio descer pela espinha pela primeira vez em sua vida. Realmente tinha cogitado perde-la naquele dia.

—Quem te passou as informações sobre as rotas foi a mesma pessoa? – Vegeta pergunta

—Talvez...

—Não existe talvez. Aquelas rotas eram confidenciais assim como as zonas que a enquadrava. Descobrir quem está dentro não é difícil – Vegeta fala

—Se já sabem quem foi porque me ocupam o tempo com conversas chatas?

Kakarotto finalmente fala.

—Você me queria morto, não é? Você queria diversificar seus negócios, expandir seu lucro..., mas se tornou ganancioso e caiu na conversa errada, da pessoa errada. Se aliou a quem eu terei todo prazer de matar – Kakarotto fala de forma direta e maligna, seus olhos eram vermelhos como fogo – você me detalhou tanto o prazer da morte que sei bem que existe uma única pessoa que aprecia isso. Você é só um capacho, um covarde que teme a própria queda... Não a honra em você apenas ganancia, e manipular essa ganancia é tão fácil não é mesmo? Vou te mostrar o quanto sou meticuloso. Ele vai até uma mesinha e pega uma pequena adaga de lâmina extremamente fina e duplo gume.

—Vai me torturar? Por favor né – Freeza fala com um sorriso nos lábios com escarnio

—Não preciso te torturar, você não tem nada que me interessa... Eu só quero brincar de provocar dor... Ou você não gosta tanto da dor assim— Kakarotto é sádico

Freeza treme e soa diante das palavras diabólicas na voz cruel de Kakarotto.

Então Kakarotto se aproxima das costas dele e desliza suavemente os dedos focando em uma das vertebras e penetrando a pequena faca de forma lenta de forma que provocava os gritos mais estridentes de Freeza.

—Não se preocupe suas funções estão preservadas, queremos apenas dor. Onde a lâmina entrou não afetou nada significativo para você, mas eu evitaria mexer. Ele fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

Bra então entra com 18

—Você queria aprender a causar dor e prolongar a vida não é 18? Vou ter o prazer de te ensinar algumas coisas com nossa cobaia sente—se e aproveite o espetáculo, já que me foi tão prestativa.

Então Kakarotto pega outra faca pequena de caça e separa a junção do maxilar de Freeza cortando da boca até a orelha de ambos os lados. O branco agora não conseguia mais falar ou gritar, apenas sofrer todas as torturar que viriam.

Após longas quatro horas de tortura, Freeza estava inconsciente novamente então Kakarotto manda deixa-lo para morrer e depois se incumbisses de seu corpo.

Então ele se dirige ao próximo armazém

—Você está certo disso? – Vegeta pergunta

—Mas certo impossível – Kakarotto responde com o olhar demoníaco.

A porta se abre e ele caminha pelo galpão até finalmente está frente a frente a pessoa que provocou todo aquele mal.


	43. Devaneios noturnos

—Olá irmãzinha – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

A garota está algemada pelo pescoço a uma grossa pilastra. Ela apenas o encarou com os mesmos olhos frios e calculistas que tinha

—Você não se contentou somente em me trair não é mesmo. Tinha que se vingar dela, todo esse tempo e a única coisa que te incomodou foi ela. Você nunca quis uma das cadeiras do supremo, você queria o poder por trás dela, se aliou a mim, mas não sabia da existência dela. Achou que seria uma subida metódica ao meu lado, até saber dela. De início você achou que seria como Gine e meu pai, não é? Até vê que ela era o seu empecilho. – Ele fala metódico

—Dane-se você Kakarotto. Achou que eu era estupida para não saber que você jamais deixaria Vegeta de fora. Você não tem o mesmo sangue, você não tem o mesmo prestígio, mas foi filha da puta o bastante para ter o poder... E poder é tudo que importa. — Kale é fria nas palavras.

—Tem razão. Eu tenho o poder. E agora o poder sobre sua vida sua cadela. — Kakarotto fala de forma agressiva.

—Você pode me matar, eu não ligo. Pode me torturar pode me fazer suplicar a morte. Mais nada vai me fazer me arrepender de nada. Eu morro feliz sabendo que você nunca terá paz. —Kale fala com um sorriso sádico.

—Sei que você não liga, sei que sua mãe vai querer se vingar do filho bastardo do marido, mas quer saber? Eu não vou fazer isso por você, vou fazer por todo ódio que tenho da sua mãe, pelo que ela fez a minha. Considere uma vingança pessoal. Você poderia ter tudo, mas você nunca se contentou em estar atrás de alguém... Você é incapaz de dividir o poder. Vendo isso achei a sua punição adequada. – Ele fala de forma calculista e maquiavélica. Surpreendendo sua irmã.

Kale tinha medo dele, como tinha. Mas não daria o prazer a ele de demonstrar seu medo e suas dores... Oh não... Ela sabia que não era somente pelo poder. Era por algo que ele nunca teria por ela. Mas morreria com aquilo guardado para si, e por ironia pelas mãos dele.

Então ele dá um aceno para um dos seguranças que a tira da forquilha e a pendura pelos pulsos. Então uma bacia com água é traga e seus pés são mergulhados suas roupas são completamente arrancadas. Bra olhava para Vegeta novamente para Kakarotto.

Vários eletrodos são presos ao corpo de Kale.

—Sabe como as bruxas morriam antigamente irmãzinha? – ele pergunta de forma fria

Então antes que Kale possa responder uma trava é colocada em sua boca

Então Kakarotto aperta um único botão e olha para Kale ser eletrocutada de forma progressiva até finalmente romper todos os órgãos por dentro a fazendo sangrar por cada parte do corpo dela. O sangue em seu corpo praticamente cozinha, toda a água evapora.

Então ele a deixa lá mandando seus homens terminarem. Ele, Vegeta, Bra e 18 vão até os carros.

—Devo dizer que você sabe bem como dá uma festa. – 18 fala ainda num misto de medo e surpresa

—acostumasse, você também dará as suas – Kakarotto fala enquanto entra no carro junto com Vegeta, deixando Bra e 18 no outro carro.

—Vamos comer algo? – Kakarotto fala

—Claro estou faminto – Vegeta concorda.

Kakarotto troca de blusa e segue com Vegeta para o restaurante. Eles conversam sobre os negócios de Freeza que haviam tomado, mas Kakarotto resolveu seguir a opinião de Valery nesse quesito, ele tinha a mesma visão que a jovem, mas Vegeta pensava diferente.

Porque não passa a área para algum dos colabores mais antigos.

—Quem você acha que teria pulso firme para assumir os negócios de Freeza?

—Sei lá. Eu pensei no Raditz. Se você pensar bem o trabalho que ele fez pelas sombras para você e somado aos acordos políticos que ele fez junto a Kale. Acho que ele atuou em uma base bem importante e se mostrou merecedor.

—Você realmente acha que ele estra pronto?

—Não. Não está. Mas com o apoio certo ele se torna um grande aliado em ambas as pontas. E sem contar que é um negócio bem rentável para simplesmente entregar a alguém que não é um dos nossos. Nunca interferi no Freeza porque até então ele não oferecia resistência aos nossos negócios, mas agora ele fora do caminho é uma oportunidade e tanto.

—Então que seja. Você se incube então de orienta-lo até que possa voar sozinho.

Vegeta consente. Eles almoçavam de forma tranquila. Kakarotto estava mais silencioso do que costuma ser. Vegeta realmente estava curioso com relação ao que estava se passando na cabeça do irmão.

Em meio a um longo suspiro ele então.

—De quanto tempo ela está?

Kakarotto o olha de forma seria como se analisasse as intenções do irmão. Não sabia se era melhor falar ou ficar calado. A cabeça dele não entrava em ordem e nem sabia como fazê-lo. Nunca havia passado por uma situação como aquele em toda sua vida.

—Pouco mais de três meses – fala sem emoção.

—Nossa já? Pelo visto passou batido

—Sim. Acho que o nosso dia a dia tirou todo o foco para qualquer sintoma ou qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção... Sinceramente tento me recordar de algo e nada vem em minha mente. — Kakarotto fala distraído.

—Eu pude ver que você não está muito animado para isso...

Kakarotto apenas o encara e fecha o cenho soltando um longo suspiro

—Sinceramente não tive uma presença paterna boa em minha vida e não acho que eu seria uma presença boa pra ninguém, você mesmo já falou isso diversas vezes... O que eu vou fazer com uma criança? Não na minha vida não tem espaço para esse tipo de dor de cabeça.

—Mas teve espaço para ela não teve?

—Mas é diferente... Sabe? Eu realmente gosto dela. E achava que estava bom do jeito que estava. Sabe como eu vejo isso na minha vida? Uma enorme praga de Gine, se ela me queria no inferno ela realmente conseguiu.

Vegeta não sabia que o irmão se sentia tão incomodado com a possibilidade de ter um filho. Porque aquilo o incomodava tanto? Tinha que ter um motivo para aquilo... Não poderia ser uma simples rejeição. Então Vegeta abre um curto sorriso se recordando nos próximos compromissos dele e do irmão.

—Sinto dizer, mas realmente Gine vai fazer um inferno em sua vida...

—Você acha? Imagina que ótimo encontro em família: oi Gine eu matei a sua filha que por sinal pediu a minha morte e de minha namorada, mas não se preocupe por que estou vivendo um inferno particular porque vou ser pai contra a minha vontade. - Kakarotto soa irônico.

—Bom, pensa pelo lado que você tem que proteger essa criança se ela é tão importante assim para Chichi.

—porque me obriga a isso Vegeta? – fala choroso se lembrando da sua experiencia paterna com Bra e pensando no que ela virou.

—Porque sou o único sensato. Gine não vai ficar feliz com a morte da filha dela e ela vai atrás de quem? Você sabe melhor que ninguém que ela é do tipo olho por olho, não é mesmo?

— Se fosse por minha parte eu juro que não me incomodava, mas ela realmente quer essa droga de criança... – ele fala com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos de forma triste— mas realmente... Eu não intendo sabe? Ela nem sabia que estava lá, e agora parece que é a coisa mais importante da vida dela... – Kakarotto suspira.

—E é! Você realmente não intende o conceito de amor tão profundamente ainda. Acho que é muito novo para você. – Vegeta fala com um sorriso.

—Sabe, eu achei que falar com você me ajudaria a intender, mas eu estava enganado. Kakarotto fala sério – nada vai tornar isso menos insuportável.

—Acredite, vai ficar pior – Vegeta fala com um sorriso malicioso. Sabia que Bulma havia comprado algo para Chichi e que elas estavam almoçando juntas agora.

O dia segue com Kakarotto se apegando ao trabalho. Resolveu esquecer tudo. Só pensava em chegar em casa tomar um longo banho e ter uma longa noite fodendo.

Finalmente depois do longo dia ele estava em baixo da ducha relaxando quando Chichi chega ao quarto ela trazia algumas sacolas e um embrulho presente de Bulma. Ela então ouve o chuveiro e tira sua roupa indo de encontro ao namorado no chuveiro, sentia falta de se perder no corpo dele. Ele andava frustrado, mas decidiu que iria deixa-lo mais relaxado naquela noite. Ele estava de costas quando sente o corpo nu de Chichi ir de encontro ao seu. As mãos da jovem o cruzam parando sobre o forte peito do jovem. A água caia morna. Ele então se vira a encarando a jovem tinha um olhar de malicia e luxuria. E aquilo era tudo que ele queria. Ele então puxa o corpo de Chichi invadindo os seus lábios com violência e tesão. Parecia um lobo sedento por sua presa. O corpo da jovem é pressionado contra a parede enquanto uma das mãos de Kakarotto descia até sua intimidade e a outra em seu seio. A ereção dele é forte. Ela sentia toda aquela pressão... Ela estava molhada...sedenta por aquele membro rijo encostado em seu corpo. Os dedos sobre sua intimidade param. Seu corpo é erguido e suas pernas seguradas ela sente o forte membro a penetrando fundo. Ela geme...enlouquece... Suas mãos vão a nuca se perdendo em meio as mechas de cabelos negros dele. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo banheiro. Seus seios balançavam em cada investida forte dele empurrando o membro duro cada vez mais fundo naquela passagem tão quente e apertada. Ele acelera o movimento, os lábios não paravam. Os beijos eram desejosos, e as metidas... Forte... Mais fundo. Até ele finalmente gozar dentro dela. As cabeças se encontram. Os olhos estavam fechados. Ambos arfavam muito os corações estavam acelerados. Quando finalmente começam a recobrassem ele a leva para cama. Iria fode-la a noite toda de todas as formas possíveis.

A luz do sol invade a janela do quarto fazendo Kakarotto finalmente abrir os olhos ele se levanta então põe-se a olha a silhueta feminina em sua cama. Era delicada e frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo era forte e decidida. Era impetuosa cheia de vontade própria. Impossível doma-la, era arisca e ao mesmo tempo mansa. Um simples toque dela era capaz de acalmar seu maior ataque de fúria... Como ela conseguia ser a calmaria dentro do ser dele? Ela era irritante... Impulsiva...espontânea... Cheia de vida....

Cheia de vida, de fato agora ela carregava uma vida dentro dela. Uma vida que ele não queria tomar parte, mas que faria parte de sua vida para sempre. Uma vida que mudaria a sua própria vida.

Ele podia não querer aquela vida, mas não podia negar aquela vida o direito de existir devia isso a Chichi. E teria que proteger aquele ser mesmo que o odiasse... E mesmo que tentasse não poderia viver para sempre fingindo que a criança não existia. Ele sabe o que é rejeição, ele viveu isso por longos anos ele sabe o que provocou nele, será que condenaria aquela criança a ter a mesma alma que ele? Por hora resolveu deixar o tempo passar lidaria com isso quando não tivesse mais como fugir.

Então ele vai em direção ao closet e vê as sacolas no chão. Era dela então ele pega levando para o closet dela. Ele um embrulho diferente e segura a caixa. O que era aquilo? Quem teria dado um presente para ela? A caixa era delicada, sem dúvidas foi uma mulher que preparou. Um homem não teria todo aquele cuidado. Ele continuava segurando a caixa. Porque não a soltava? Ele então leva mão para coloca-la em um aparador no canto do closet

—Me passa aqui por favor – Chichi pedia um sorriso

—Desculpe estava tudo lá no quarto acabei trazendo aqui para dentro – ele fala sem emoção na voz a entregando o embrulho.

—Tudo bem. Foi um presente da Bulma – ela fala desfazendo o pequeno laço da caixa.

Então ela abre a tampa e os olhos brilham. Kakarotto a olhava inexpressivo. Apenas fitava os grandes e brilhantes orbes negros

Finalmente ela segura um pequeno macacão branco ricamente trabalhado com um lindo bordado ela então deixa a caixa de lado segurando o macacão com ambas as mãos.

—Olha só! Pelo visto ganhamos nosso primeiro presente bebê— Chichi fala de forma doce e maternal.

Kakarotto que via a cena vira balançando a cabeça e segue para o seu closet deixando Chichi ali.

Ela se sente triste quase melancólica com ele.

Ele termina de se vestir e desce para tomar café, ficando apenas com um xicara de café puro. Ela o olhava entre as penas porções que levava a boca. Então ela fala

—Semana que vem eu tenho uma consulta.

Ele a olha

—Tudo bem. Precisa de algo? —ele fala de forma vazia mais uma vez

—Não...nada, era só pra avisar mesmo. – Ela fala com a voz meio triste. Mas de certa forma já esperava isso dele. Esta assim desde a descoberta da gravidez, e pelo visto não mudaria a sua decisão para quanto o bebe. Então ela decide simplesmente deixar o tempo passar.

O pai de Chichi havia voltado para seu café já fazia um tempo, e Kakarotto deixou seguranças de campana 24hrs no local que agora passaria a ser protegido.

Vegeta via o sofrimento nos olhos do irmão toda vez que se encontravam não podia deixar de notar. Parecia que ele estava vivendo um imenso confronto interno.

Após dois meses. A barriga de Chichi finalmente se torna mais saliente a obrigando comprar novas roupas. Ela decidiu que já era hora de montar o quarto do bebe. Então pede ajuda a Bulma, que fica feliz com o convite da amiga.

Haviam se tornado grandes comparsas e confidentes o que estava fazendo Bulma ficar cada dia mais envolvida com tudo aquilo. Ela definitivamente estava criando laços verdadeiros, mas não poderia. Seu coração estava cada dia mais divido. Seu chefe agora cobrava de forma insistente relatórios cada vez mais incriminadores do grupo. Ela junto a kuririn estavam sempre fazendo as manobras mais arriscadas para conseguir as provas. Por várias vezes teve medo de descobrirem sua identidade.

No mês anterior foi pega de surpresa por Vegeta que pediu para que a jovem ficasse em sua casa mais tempo.

Eles podiam ser o pior tipo de gente para quem olha de fora. Quando passou a olhar de dentro, viu pessoas, amigos...amores...claro que viu muita podridão, mas essa estava realmente em tudo. E agora ela via o que Vegeta a falou sobre ver contaminação em tudo... Quando se está dentro você tem uma visão mais ampla de como a vida realmente funciona. Mas no momento ela só poderia esperar até tudo aquilo ter um desfecho.

Naquela tarde ela vai andar com Chichi para escolher algumas coisas

—Já sabe o sexo? – Bulma pergunta curiosa

—Já... Eu sou muito curiosa, não resisti – Chichi fala alegre.

— E qual é? Me fala! – Bulma fala dando faniquito.

— é um menino —Chichi fala com um sorriso

—Sério? Quem diria, pelo menos vai ser apegado a você. Sabem o que dizem? Que os filhos homens tendem a ser mais apegados as mães.

—Será? Tomara né... Já que pelo visto ele vai passar muito tempo comigo.

—Ele ainda não aceitou?

—Não amiga, e tenho certeza que não vai aceitar. Não posso cobrar isso dele. De certa forma ele tem cuidado bem da gente – Chichi fala com mão no ventre – tem garantido tudo que eu e o bebe precisamos. Me deu completa liberdade para fazer as coisas como eu quero... Eu realmente não posso reclamar.

—Mas isso não está certo. Quer dizer, ele não pode rejeitar a criança para sempre, não é?

—Ah Bulma, a única coisa que eu sei é que não podemos obrigar ninguém a amar... – Chichi dá um longo suspiro.

Então elas voltam suas atenções as compras. Chichi havia pedido um decorador para formular o quarto do pequeno ela se encontraria com ele em uma das lojas.

Já era tarde quando finalmente ela chega em casa. Kakarotto estava jantando. Ela dá um beijo nele e ele vê a quantidade de coisa que entrava em casa.

—Precisa de tudo isso mesmo? – ele pergunta arqueando o cenho

—Claro. Quer dizer são muitas coisas necessárias desde berço, carrinhos, mamadeiras...

—Tá já entendi... Muita coisa. Tanto faz. – ele solta um suspiro curto – como foi no laboratório hoje?

Ela o olhava ainda surpresa com a mudança repentina de assunto de forma ácida.

—Foi bom. Em breve teremos algumas pesquisas seguindo para testes em cobaias.

—Muito bom. Finalmente a diversão começa. Sente-se e coma alguma coisa. Pela quantidade de coisa que comprou devo dizer que deve ter comido mal o dia todo.

Ela o olha com um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança. Então se senta à mesa. A empregada logo monta seus conjuntos de pratos e taças.

—Final de semana tenho uma conferência em Chicago. Temos que comparecer, infelizmente. Mas voltamos no dia seguinte – Kakarotto fala

—Tudo bem.

—Você tem algum vestido apropriado a seu estado?

—Ainda não. Como a barriga fica crescendo acabei deixando para comprar quando precisasse.

—Tudo bem então. Providencie. Saímos na sexta à noite. A conferência será no sábado.

Então eles conversam sobre coisas triviais e sobem para o quarto. Eles tomam um banho juntos e depois fazem sexo até pegarem no sono.

Já era madrugada quando Kakarotto se levanta. Ele vai até o seu escritório e envia alguns arquivos que precisavam de revisão para Gohan. Ele então bebe uma dose de whisky sentando-se em uma poltrona em seu quarto. Ele usava apenas uma cueca box.

Ele pega o celular e começa a digitar algo enquanto bebe. Via alguns artigos sobre seus concorrentes políticos. Agora sem Kale precisava analisar de forma minuciosa tudo. Aquilo vai se aprofundando até que se pega lendo um artigo sobre crianças e cuidados necessários. Então ele para. Porque estava lendo aquilo? Sem dúvidas o sono estava pesando. Então repousa o copo sobre a mesa de apoio e coloca o celular junto resolve se deitar. Ele a olha na cama. Mesmo gravida continuava linda. Na verdade, parecia mais feminina ainda estando gravida. Parece que evidenciou mais suas curvas. Ela parecia mais excitada nesse estado fazendo sexo mais vezes. Ele então se deixa ao seu lado na cama e a toca levemente deixando suas mãos passear pelo corpo da jovem. Ele realmente se excitava com aquele corpo. Ela estava tão serena dormindo. Ele não resistiu. Já estava acordado queria aproveitar para brincar com o corpo dela dormindo, vê suas reações em meio ao sono. Ele então começa a beijar o seu pescoço e desce pelo colo seguindo uma fina trilha, ela dava pequenas arfadas ele continua descendo então ele se aproxima do ventre. Ele estava beijando o ventre dela quando sente algo. Era quente aquela região. Não resistiu a curiosidade. Colocou a mão sobre a região. A criança mexe ele sente os movimentos. Eram fortes ele dá um curto sorriso de lado. Pela primeira vez se perguntou qual era o sexo da criança. A criança continua se movimentando. Ele sente algo quente dentro de si. Já havia sentido aquilo antes. Então como se voltasse a si ele tira a mão dela. Ele observa novamente o ventre a criança parecia ter se acalmado novamente. Porque ele fez aquilo? Ele não sabia, mas realmente sentia algo quente por dentro que não sabia o que era. Ficou com a pergunta presa em sua mente. Qual era o sexo da criança?

Então sacode a cabeça tentando esquecer aquilo e deita dormindo. Aquilo realmente tirou sua vontade de fazer qualquer coisa com ela. 


	44. Uma mistura explosiva

A semana passou rapidamente. Kakarotto se concentrou no serviço para distrair sua cabeça. Agora estava tendo problemas para dormir e se satisfazer. mesmo contra sua vontade certas noites se via sentindo aquela coisinha que insistia em se mexer nos momentos mais inoportunos o deixando frustrado. parecia um complô contra ele.

Sexta à noite e estava ali uma comitiva a caminho Chicago e como se já não bastasse tudo, tinha de ficar ouvindo cumprimentos e felicitações por um “HERDEIRO” indesejado. Ele realmente estava frustrado e o pior: amordaçado. Maldita hora que deixou ela manter a gravidez. Parecia um menino emburrado e Vegeta se divertia com o caos do irmão.

Ele ainda estava tendo que lidar com a quantidade de coisa que era comprada para aquela criança, não que se importasse com o valor gasto, mas realmente parecia coisa demais para algo tão simplório quanto uma criança. Afinal o que criança precisava tanto assim? E para piorar ele não tinha a chave do maldito quarto. Chichi carregava o tempo todo ele realmente queria saber o que era tudo aquilo que entrava.

Bulma não largava Chichi. Elas conversavam o tempo todo. Vegeta estava sentando ao lado de Kakarotto e Gohan estava à frente deles. E ele jurou por deus que mataria Gohan se ele falasse mais uma palavra sobre a gravidez de Chichi com ele assuntando assim o rapaz. Então eles começam a conversar sobre pontos estratégicos da conferencia. Então Kakarotto é distraído por Bulma colocando a mão na barriga de Chichi, era uma cena de afeto e ternura, então Valery entra na conversa e se põe a rir junto com elas, pouco tempo depois era Valery que estava com a mão na barriga de Chichi. aquilo estava começando a irrita-lo. Então ele tenta novamente se concentrar na conversa até um dos comissários do jato se dirigir até o grupo de mulheres ele entrega algo para Chichi e sorri, ele fala algo, Kakarotto não conseguia ouvir nada. O homem então leva a mão sobre o ventre dela. Ele estava a tocando... não! Ele chegou ao limite. Aquilo tudo era culpa daquela criança. E que droga de mania é essa de tanto tocar em barriga? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele então se levanta abruptamente deixando Vegeta e Gohan confusos ele caminha até o grupo que ria e conversava, elas param e olham para ele. O comissário volta para o seu lugar. Ele realmente queria dizer algo... queria intender algo sua cara era de frustação e seu olhar era de raiva. Chichi se perguntava o que havia acontecido ao namorado para estar daquela forma.

—Chichi precisamos conversar agora — ele fala sério

Ela então se levanta e o segue até uma sala particular no jato

A porta é trancada

—Não quero as pessoas te tocando – ele fala ríspido

—Como assim me tocando? Não tem ninguém me tocando você tá louco? — ela fala confusa

—Como não tem? Virou um festival na sua barriga todo mundo põe a mão até o cara do avião—ele fala de forma agressiva.

A verdade é que o incomodo que ele sentiu não era apenas o ciúme, mas a frustação daquela gravidez, parecia que tudo explodia de uma vez em sua mente.

—Não precisa ter ciúme seu bobo não estão tocando em mim só querem sentir o bebe — ela fala carinhosamente

—Ele não saiu ainda, está dentro de você, então estão tocando em você —ele fala ríspidos ainda

—Mas que coisa mais absurda... o que você quer que ninguém chegue mais perto de mim é isso? – ela fala irritada com ele.

—Exatamente isso – ele finaliza de forma firme

—Nossa você está agindo igual um idiota agora. —Ela fala irritada e sarcástica

—Sério? Você acha isso mesmo? – ele fala alterado passando as mãos pelo cabelo

—Claro. Tudo o que você tem feito é agir com mal humor, e reclamar. O bebe está crescendo e está mexendo sim e não estou nem aí se alguém quiser senti-lo mexer pelo menos alguém de fora demonstra alguma intimidade pra com ele. Alguém compartilha da mesma felicidade que eu tenho. – Ela fala de forma agressiva e magoada

— Está certo Chichi. Faça como bem intender. – Ele agora fala de forma sem emoção e inexpressiva.

Ele abre a porta da sala e sai dali a deixando. Ele então volta e se senta novamente ao meio de Vegeta e Gohan.

—O que houve? – Vegeta pergunta sério

—Nada. Continua essa droga Gohan – ele fala irritado.

Então Gohan continua. Mas Kakarotto por mais que quisesse se concentra naquilo não estava conseguindo. Estava demais para ele tudo aquilo. Sentia que seu coração ia explodir. Estava tudo errado. Aquela criança estava errada. Tudo estava bem. Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer. Porque ela não perdeu essa maldita criança quando levou aquele tiro? Tudo estaria bem como sempre foi. Então ele bebe para compensar tudo a frustação ele seca a garrafa de whisky rapidamente

Chichi havia voltado para o seu lugar junto com a outras mulheres daquele voo.

O voo finalmente chega a Chicago já era perto de meia noite, eles vão para um hotel todos sobem para suas suítes, mas Kakarotto não.

—Você não vem? – Chichi pergunta seria e surpresa

—Não. Aproveite a noite para descansar – ele fala de forma seca. E saiu em direção ao bar

Bulma acompanhou aquela cena a distância, sabia que os dois haviam brigado de forma séria pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu pena de Chichi.

Kakarotto pede uma garrafa de whisky em vez da dose. Ele começa a beber de forma compulsiva. Depois das duas da manhã a bartender finalmente puxa assunto com ele:

—Dia difícil? – ela fala com um sorriso sexy

—Bastante, acredite – ele fala a encarando retribuindo o sorriso e erguendo o copo ovalado com liquido âmbar.

—porque não tenta relaxar um pouco? – ela fala com um sorriso malicioso dando uma piscadinha.

Ele encara aquela mulher. Ela era linda com um corpo perfeito, curvas volumosas era um verdadeiro tesão. Então se recorda das palavras de Chichi no avião.

—Eu adoraria – ele responde com um sorriso de lado.

—Eu saio em dez minutos – ela fala dando uma piscadinha.

Eles saem do hotel e vão em outro hotel daquela cidade, ele pede pela suíte presidencial do hotel. Pede champanhe e whisky e para não ser incomodado de forma alguma. Então desliga o celular.

A jovem o olhava com lascívia. Ele tira o paletó jogando sobre a poltrona da suíte.

—Espero que você seja um bom relaxante – ele fala com malicia para ela.

—Estou aqui para te servir – a jovem fala com luxuria

Kakarotto havia tirado sua camisa se aproxima da jovem e a segura de forma forte pelo cabelo a puxando com certa violência até ele tomando o pescoço dela. Ele a mordia e chupava. Enquanto uma mão mantinha firme a cabeça da jovem a outra invadiu seu vestido tocando em sua intimidade de forma precisa, ela gemia de prazer. Era violento e gostoso. Ela chega ao ápice perdendo as forças das pernas ele a segura e continua movimento os dedos sobre sua intimidade. Até que ela cai de joelho arfando violenta mente

—Tire sua roupa – ele manda

Ela obedece com todo prazer

Ele então puxa mais uma vez seus cabelos com uma mão firme seu rosto vai em direção ao membro dele. Ela desliza a boca pela calça em se põe a abrir a calça até finalmente libertar aquele membro o mergulhando em sua boca. Ele guiava os movimentos dela com a mão em sua cabeça. A forçava a pôr tudo aquilo em sua boca. Era muito para jovem, mas ela não queria tira-lo dali ela gostava do sabor dele.

A noite se segue a dentro. Ele descontou toda sua frustação naquela noite, no corpo daquela bartender e em bebidas alcóolicas. Nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de perguntar o nome dela. A tratou como se fosse mais uma das putas que fudia antes de Chichi. A jovem não aguentava mais, mas isso não foi empecilho para ele, afinal cocaína servia para isso. Depois de completamente satisfeito finalmente dormiu.

A jovem ficou desmaiada depois de toda a intensidade dele.

Já era de manhã quando Chichi acorda e percebe que o namorado não havia voltado para suíte. Eles teriam um almoço de negócios as doze horas então resolve ligar para ele, mas o celular só estava dando desligado. Ela desce para tomar seu café no restaurante do hotel. Chegando lá ela encontra Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan e Valery sentados à mesa, então se aproxima e se senta com eles.

—Bom dia – ela fala com um sorriso forçado.

—Bom dia querida, onde está o Kakarotto? – Valery pergunta inocente.

Mas um silencio é ecoado.

Ninguém fala mais nada sobre o assunto. Começam a falar sobre o almoço e quem estaria lá

...

Já se passava das 10 hrs quando Kakarotto finalmente acorda. A jovem ainda dormia ele então toma um banho e se veste. Ele puxa um maço de dinheiro e deixa na mesa da cabeceira da cama e desce para o saguão do hotel pagando toda despesa e informando que a jovem permaneceria na suíte até acordar.

Então ele sai dali tomando um taxi novamente. Já era 10:45hrs quando ele finalmente chega ao hotel. Ele caminhava de forma tranquila, se aproxima do elevador e aperta o botão. Ele entra e digita o andar. Leva alguns minutos a porta finalmente se abre. Ele então passa o cartão na porta a suíte se abre. Chichi não estava mais lá. Já tinha saído com Vegeta e Bulma para o almoço. Ele dá um longo suspiro. Entra no banheiro e toma outro banho bem longo e depois se troca se realinhado. Parecia impecável novamente. Ele olha em seu relógio era 11:40 precisava estar meio dia no almoço. Então desce solicitando um motorista. O local era próximo do hotel. Então as 12h em ponto ele cruza a porta do salão sendo direcionado a sua mesa. Ele se aproxima da mesa todos estavam o olhando de forma séria. ele então se senta pegando uma taça de água e bebendo.

—Cadê o seu maldito celular? – Vegeta rosna

—Desculpe descarregou só vi agora pela manhã – ele soa frio e distante

Chichi apenas o olhava, esperava que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, qualquer justificativa..., mas ele não falou nada. Ele passou a noite toda fora por livre e espontânea vontade e não se importava com isso. Seria resultado da discussão no voo? Sem dúvidas, mas aquilo a machucava. Ele nem ao menos a olhou. Então ela se põe a conversar com Bulma fingindo que tudo está ok.

Vegeta olha a atitude do irmão e fica atônito. Aquilo estava saindo do controle.

O almoço corre normalmente sendo seguido por uma longa seção de apoios e discursos partidários. Tudo soava chato e monótono. Após o longo período ali Kakarotto pede a Vegeta para acompanhar Chichi, ficaria em reunião com um senador e um dos seus candidatos. Ele conseguiu passar todo almoço e reunião sem dizer uma única palavra a ela. E no final entrou para a sala de reunião sem nem ao menos a olhar. Ela se sentia desprezada e magoada. Nada o dava o direito de fazer isso com ela. E não deixaria isso barato assim. Então ela volta ao hotel e se dirige a sua suíte. Ela troca de roupa e arruma a sua bolsa. então pede um taxi. Ela vai para o aeroporto e pega o primeiro voo com destino a nevada.

Já se passava das 15 h quando Kakarotto finalmente voltou a suíte do hotel. Ele entra e percebe que Chichi não estava ali. O que de certo modo foi um alivio. Mais a horas se passam. Eles tinham a festa pela noite. E ela não voltava. Ele então a liga. O celular estava desligado. Ele entendeu que ela fez a mesma coisa que ele fez. Mas parecia não se importar com isso. Pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo junto dela ele queria ficar sozinho. O baile corre normalmente. Gine e Bardock estavam também no baile. Porem nada do que eles falaram naquela noite foi importante para ele. Finalmente aquilo tudo acaba.

Eles estão no jato novamente voltando. Kakarotto sentou-se afastado e sozinho.

—Você precisa fazer alguma coisa— Bulma fala docemente com Vegeta

—O que você quer que eu faça? Que mate a criança da sua amiga ou meu irmão? Porque eu não vejo uma diplomacia nisso. – Ele fala sério e irritado

Não gostava de ver o irmão daquela forma. Mas Bulma estava certa precisaria intervir...

Era madrugada quando o avião pousa finalmente. Ele então segue para casa. No fundo já sabia o que o esperava lá.

Assim que ele chega em casa ele sobe para o quarto e ela estava dormindo. ele tira a roupa ficando apenas de boxer então se deita ao lado dela na cama. Percebe que os olhos dela estavam inchados. Ela havia chorado de forma demasiada. Ele sente uma grande dor no seu peito por fazer ela passar por isso. Mas não sabia como corrigir as coisas com ela. Era muito teimoso para isso.

O dia amanhece ela acorda e o vê na cama dormindo a vontade que tinha era de esfaqueá-lo. Sem dúvidas queria o fazer sofrer a pior tortura possível, mas mal sabia ela que ela já estava vivendo essa tortura. Ela se troca e desce para tomar café.

Pouco tempo depois ele desce as escadas com uma bermuda mais solta.

Ele se senta à mesa

—Bom dia Chichi – ele fala displicente não queria dar o braço a torcer.

—Bom dia Kakarotto— ela fala se contendo – como foi sua festa ontem?

—Foi boa até, apesar da minha acompanhante ter viajado quase 2 mil km me largando sozinho em Chicago. Deu para aproveitar bastante. – Ele fala sarcástico

—Que bom! fico feliz que tenha se divertido. Assim torna o que vou falar menos leviano – ela o encara de forma séria e firme – aqui está a chave do seu quarto que você de forma tão gentil me cedeu e ao meu filho. E eu agradeço imensamente todo apoio financeiro que você me deu e aproposito aqui estão os seus cartões novamente. E por último eu quero agradecer a única coisa boa que ficou da gente e você deixou dentro de mim. — Ela abre um sorriso gélido a ele e se levanta da mesa.

—Chichi, o que você pensa que está fazendo? — ele fala surpreso com as palavras de Chichi.

—O que eu deveria ter feito antes. estou te deixando... deixando a sua vida, o seu mundo. Mas estou levando comigo a única coisa que realmente me importa de verdade.

—Você não pode simplesmente ir... você não pode me deixar assim.

—Sim eu posso! Assim como você me deixou em Chicago, eu não tenho importância alguma pra você.

Kakarotto se levanta e a encara de frente

—Quer dizer que a única coisa que te importa de verdade é essa droga de criança? Que eu não importo em nada na sua vida, que nada do que vivemos realmente te importa de verdade é isso que você está me dizendo? – Kakarotto fala de forma exasperada alterando seu tom de voz

—Não fala assim... — Ela começa mais é interrompida por um grito do jovem

—ME DIZ CHICHI? – ele grita passando o braço sobre a mesa derrubando as coisas que estavam sobre ela fazendo tudo se estilhaçar no chão.

Ele estava alterado, transtornado. ele arfava pela raiva as narinas estavam dilatadas, ela o temeu, temeu pelo filho.

—NÃO FALA ASSIM COMIGO! – ela grita ríspida

—Assim como? como você merecia ser tratada desde do início? Ou por eu ter sido um idiota com você? Quer saber a verdade? Eu to pouco me lixando para essa coisa que você carrega, e sabe do que mais? eu estou cansado de tudo. De tentar te agradar, de fingir que está tudo bem, mas não está. Você quer esse bebê? ótimo! quer sua liberdade? maravilha! quer estranhos te cercando por que o pai do seu bebe não o quer e você se apega no amor dos outros? sinta-se à vontade. a primeira vez que você partiu eu fui atrás de você eu esperei por você, eu pensei em você em cada maldito minuto, eu me afundei num abismo que achava que não tinha mais volta. Agora se você quiser ir pode ir não vou te impedir... seja feliz, mas não vou mais atrás de você. você já adulta o bastante para decidir sua própria vida. Só te dou um aviso: se você sair por aquela porta não tem mais volta. – Kakarotto finalmente desaba.

Ele dá as costas para ela e vai em direção a piscina.

Chichi fica parada estática e chorando com aquela discussão.

Ela o amava. Não queria que aquilo acabasse daquela forma. não queria perde-lo mais uma vez, mas quando ela desceu aquelas escadas aquela manhã ela estava segura, ela estava firme, ela tinha certeza de tudo, agora ela já não tem mais segurança, não tem mais certeza... ela tem medo. Se saísse pela porta seria apenas ela e o bebe para sempre... ele não faria mais parte de sua vida. Seu peito doía de forma insuportável.

Ela então respira fundo e toma a decisão que mudaria completamente sua vida.


	45. Um raio de luz

As apostas eram simples

Ir significava que a única coisa que ainda teria dele era a criança. Significava que nunca mais estaria perto dele novamente, que nunca mais seriam de fato um casal e, que mesmo que houvesse um mínimo de chance de no futuro ele aceitar o filho e ela finalmente ter uma família completa ela estaria abandonando completamente essa possibilidade.

Ficar, era lutar pelo que ela realmente acreditava. Lutar pelo motivo que a fez manter aquele bebe, o amor que existia entre os dois. Lutar para ter uma família de forma completa. Mesmo que ele não aceitasse tinha certeza que o tempo poderia abrandar seu coração. E de fato estar perto dele garantiria para a criança um futuro que ela não poderia oferecer. Mas ficar significava engolir todo seu orgulho.

Ela cai-se sentada no chão levando as mãos no rosto chorando de forma solta e incontida. Ela não conseguiu se conter diante da discussão que tiveram.

Ele havia mergulhado na piscina e havia sentado ao fundo da mesma. Ele prendia seu folego num exercício de concentração. O que ele acabou de fazer? Que maldita estupidez... Porque ele mandou a mulher que ele ama praticamente embora? Isso não era racional, isso foi impulsivo. Foi orgulhoso demais... Para quem ele estava mentindo. Só pela pequena possibilidade dela o deixa-lo já o fez enlouquecer. A quem ele queria enganar afinal? Ela era sua... Pertencia a ele. E aquele sentimento estava o levando a loucura.

Se ela se fosse... Se nunca mais a vesse e se o pior acontecesse? Outro entrar na vida dela...se ele for o que ele não era para ela? Era como se uma explosão de sentimentos tomasse conta de seu peito.

Precisou se concentrar o ar estava começando a lhe faltar. Será que ela já havia partido? Será que era tarde para voltar atrás? Será que ela ficaria ao seu lado depois do quão estúpido ele foi? Ele mesmo não teria ficado despois de tudo. Precisava aceitar que aquilo era uma guerra perdida. Todos a sua volta falara, são dois mundos. Isso nunca termina bem... Um lindo conto de fadas... Ele não pertencia a realidade desse universo... Seu peito doía estava devastado por dentro. Mas tinha uma coisa que tinha que fazer... Já deveria ter feito aquilo a muito tempo... Já havia passado o momento...

Ele volta a superfície e busca o ar se aproximando da borda da piscina. Ele então pega a toalha sobre a cadeira e joga sobre os ombros se secando enquanto caminha. Ele volta a dentro da casa. As empregadas estavam a limpar toda a bagunça que ele havia feito minutos antes. Elas o olham e rapidamente desviam o olhar voltando aos seus afazeres. Ele sobe as escadas, ela não estava no quarto então ele se dirige finalmente ao quarto que seria designado ao bebe. A porta estava entre aberta. Finalmente saberia o que havia tanto lá dentro. Seu coração começa a acelerar e sua respiração a ficar pesada. Ele abre a porta do quarto finalmente. Seus olhos correm por todo o espaço que parecia cuidadosamente criado para aquela criança ele finalmente descobre o sexo. Desde dos móveis a iluminação. Seu coração estava acelerado parecia que ia sair pela boca seus olhos então repousam sobre uma poltrona no quarto que parecia confortável.

Ela estava sentada sobre a poltrona com um pequeno urso no colo e sua mão repousava de forma suave sobre a barriga saliente. Os olhares se encontram

Ele sente seu peito se aquecer, não era tarde para deixar seu orgulho de lado enfim. Não bastava admitir para si o quanto a amava. Ela precisava saber disso.

Ele se aproxima dela que o encarava seria. Então cai de joelhos aboiando sua cabeça entre as pernas dela deixando os olhos se manterem fixos. Ela não esboçava nenhuma reação. Então leva a mão que outrora afagava a barriga ao rosto dele. Ele sente aquele toque quente dela fechando olhos deixando uma pequena lágrima correr pelo rosto. Ela apenas o olhava. Fosse porque sua alma era imensuravelmente diferente da dele, ou pelo fato de ser a única pessoa capaz de ver a verdadeira beleza que habitava o interior daquele... Fosse qual fosse o motivo. Se fosse um conto de fadas talvez poderíamos dizer que eram como a bela e a fera. Ela não poderia o odiar mesmo que quisesse.

—Eu amo você. – Ele fala com uma voz rouca envolvendo seus braços na cintura dela

Parecia uma criança no colo da mãe.

Ela esboça um pequeno sorriso ele a beija com um beijo de ternura que ela corresponde. As cabeças se encontram e os olhos se encaram ele desce sua atenção para a barriga dela. Finalmente entendera que aquilo era maior que ele, que ela... Era a realização dos dois fundidos em um só lugar. Ele então beija seu ventre de forma terna a surpreendendo, finalmente a encara com seriedade e fala algo que ela não estava preparada para ouvir depois de tudo aquilo

—Casa comigo agora? Seja minha... Para toda nossa vida...para tudo que teremos junto. Eu não sou o cara certo para você sem dúvidas, mas você é a mulher certa para mim. — Ela fala de forma firme e apaixonada.

Ela escuta aquelas palavras de forma estática. Não esperava mesmo. Aquilo estava acima de qualquer possibilidade que havia cruzado em sua mente.

—Mas... Agora? — ela fala surpresa

—porque não? Que lugar melhor para um gesto espontâneo como Las Vegas? – ele permanecia sério

—Mas eu não tenho nem um vestido – ela fala com um sorriso

—Vamos sair e comprar um agora. Ele insiste com um sorriso de lado

Parecia loucura, mas aquilo realmente era a coisa mais emocionante que ambos iriam fazer

Ele veste um terno e eles saem dali para o centro de Las Vegas. Ela entra em uma loja escolhendo um vestido e ele avisa que ia providenciar a capela e deixa na loja. Então ele liga para Vegeta.

—O que você quer agora? – Vegeta soa mal-humorado

—A Bulma está com você? – fala de forma tranquila

—porque quer saber idiota?

—Tá ou não?

—Tá o que você quer?

—Preciso de vocês dois agora. Afinal preciso de um padrinho – fala com uma voz tranquila

—Padrinho? O que você está fazendo? – Vegeta fala surpreso

—To te mandando a localização. Te espero com a Bulma.

Ele então encerra a chamada. E entra em uma joalheria

O que houve? – Bulma pergunta contendo parte de sua respiração. Estava a poucos minutos em um louco frenesi na cama com Vegeta

—Acho que temos um casamento para ir— Vegeta fala ainda incrédulo olhando para a tela do celular com a mensagem recém enviada de seu irmão.

—Sério? – Bulma franzi o cenho – quem é?

—O bastardo do Kakarotto – Vegeta fala ainda surpreso.

Bulma dá um largo sorriso

Eles então vão para o chuveiro tomar um banho e se arrumarem

Chichi estava perdida em mundo de vestidos. Então escolhe um com os acessórios que mais lhe agradavam. Ela então pega a caixa e o motorista a esperava do lado de fora da loja.

Pouco tempo ela estava parada em frente a capela mais exclusiva de Las Vegas. Ela então vai para um camarim se trocar e se arrumar. Aquilo tudo era loucura. Não imaginaria um dia assim nem nos seus mais loucos devaneios.

Não demora muito e Bulma estava ao seu lado

—Vocês são loucos? – ela fala em meio a risos – parecem dois adolescentes inconsequentes.

—Culpa dele! Eu só entrei no embalo. – Ela fala com um sorriso

—Você está linda Chichi – Bulma fala arrumando um pequeno adorno no cabelo da amiga

—Você acha?

—Claro! Acho que ele é mais sensato do que parece afinal

—Ele é um idiota – ela fala rindo – mas um idiota que mexe demais comigo.

Elas conversam por alguns instantes

—Pelo visto você tomou uma decisão em fim – Vegeta fala com irmão parado próximo aquele pequeno altar –

—é... Tomei. – Kakarotto fala com um riso de lado

—Não pense que vou ficar para trás seu verme! — Vegeta rosna

—Acho que você já ficou para titio Vegeta – Kakarotto zomba

Vegeta fecha o cenho sério.

—Bastardo. – Ele rosna

Uma música então toca. Bulma surge com um pequeno buque e logo atrás Chichi. Ela realmente está linda. Estava perfeita. Estava pronta para ser somente dele e de mais ninguém. Seus olhos brilhavam diante da aproximação de Chichi. Finalmente ele se sentia pleno. Era como se finalmente unia duas partes de uma só alma... Eles eram como o bem e o mal andando em harmonia. Como uma perfeita versão do yin e yang ela de branco e ele de preto. Quando finalmente chegam ao altar os olhos dela estão brilhantes. Os votos são feitos... As alianças ganham seus lugares. Bulma chorava. Chichi chorava e Vegeta olhava para Bulma pensativo diante de tudo aquilo. O beijo é selado e os livros finalmente assinados. Eram agora marido e mulher.

Eles não teriam uma recepção nem festa de gala, apenas um brinde regado a champanhe.

Ela troca de roupa.

—Vamos para paris? – ele pergunta

—Mas assim?

—Acabamos de casar precisamos de uma lua de mel. Ou você não quer?

Ela consente com a cabeça.

Ele pede o jato preparado para um voo internacional.

Poucas horas depois estavam deixando nevada com destino a Europa.


	46. Poker face

Já havia se passado sete dias desde da partida de Kakarotto e Chichi para a lua de mel, e Turles havia assumido as decisões do seu escritório principal de forma interina. Vegeta estava a controlar tudo e estava mais estressado do que nunca. Seu único alivio era as noites quentes que tinha com Bulma. Ele iniciou Raditz nos negócios que eram de Freeza como novo chefe daqueles negócios.

Tudo estava bem até um pedido inusitado de Vegeta pegou Bulma de surpresa.

—Eu preciso que você leve esse envelope até a casa de Kakarotto, é de suma importância e lá você vai entrar no escritório principal dele e vai achar uma pasta verde sobre a mesa. Traga-a imediatamente para mim.

Poderia pedir a outra pessoa que o fizesse? Sim. Mas ele estava dando esse voto de confiança a Bulma. Achava que a essa altura Bulma jamais seria capaz de ir contra eles, o que na verdade transformava aquilo em um teste com a garota de cabelos azuis.

E assim ela segue até a casa de Kakarotto. Chegando lá é recebida pela governanta que indica o escritório na parte superior, ela a guia até o local e deixa Bulma sozinha ali no recinto particular do seu chefe. Ela logo que faz o pedido de Vegeta, seus olhos percorrem por alguns instantes aquele imponente escritório e seu olhar recai em pequeno pen drive bem próximo de um adorno de mesa que ela achou de muito mal gosto, mas vindo de Kakarotto era bem compreensível. Ela pega aquele pendrive. E com decodificador encaixa na entrada usb do notebook que se encontrava ali haqueando assim com a ajuda de Lunch o servidor principal de Kakarotto e sai dali. Ela então leva tudo que Vegeta pediu e entrega ao mesmo.

O dia corre normalmente. No final do dia ela estava em casa então ela entra no banho levando o celular consigo. Ela liga para Kuririn marcando um encontro em uma hora. Tinha que se livrar daquele pendrive. Podia ser incriminador. Ou talvez só contivesse informações normal. Pelo sim pelo não pediu ao parceiro para averiguar.

Ela se banha rapidamente e troca de roupa, queria sair antes que Vegeta chegasse, e por pouco isso não aconteceu.

... 

Finalmente ela estava com Kuririn. Eles então colocam o pendrive no pequeno notebook do rapaz, logo de início tiveram um problema. O pendrive não abria de forma alguma.

—Vamos ter que falar com a Lunch – Kuririn fala

—Tudo bem, você conseguiu decodificar parte dos dados que te enviaram naquele e-mail?

—Só um décimo. É muita informação e sem ter tudo decodificado são um monte de nada.

Bulma fica apreensiva. Estava se sentindo como uma traidora. Pensava em tudo que vivera até ali e agora estava orando para que nada fosse encontrado para assim o caso ser arquivado. Mas como ficaria sua vida depois disso? Por muito tempo ela se esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe, quando tudo acabar se eles forem presos ela volta a vida e se for arquivado por falta de provas o que ela faria? Simplesmente sairia da vida deles. Ela acabou de ser madrinha de casamento de uma das garotas mais legais que ela já conheceu e que agora era mulher de Kakarotto. Eles teriam um filho. Mas o pior de tudo era Vegeta, ela simplesmente estava apaixonada por Vegeta. Estava tão acostumada a viver com ele, com seu temperamento, suas manias e possessividade. Ele era um filha da mãe irritante e gostoso. Ele era dela e agora se perguntava se poderia simplesmente colocar o cara que ela estava apaixonada na cadeia? Ela teria forças para isso? Ela se sentia como uma daquelas mulheres de bandido da máfia, mas tinha um dever a cumprir então tinha que seguir em frente. Porque se não trabalhasse para o FBI ou desse dados falsos simplesmente iria por sua carreira de alguns anos a perder. E se ficasse ao lado de Vegeta no fim, também poria um fim em sua carreira. Não importava a matemática que ela fazia na cabeça no final ela sempre perderia Vegeta. Porque na hora que ele descobrisse era o fim dela.

Ela então pega o pendrive e coloca em pequeno saco o lacrando e entregando a Kuririn.

—Por favor muito cuidado com isso, minha vida está literalmente em suas mãos. – Bulma fala.

—Fique tranquila Bulma, vamos conseguir pegar esses caras – Kuririn fala com um sorriso

Bulma retribui um sorriso amarelo.

Quando Vegeta chega em casa vê que Bulma ainda não estava. Resolve tomar um banho e aguarda-la na cama. Não demora muito e Bulma chega. Vegeta já a olhava sedento. Ela então troca a roupa colocando uma linda lingerie com uma camisola transparente. Ele a olhava como se fosse sempre a primeira vez que estiveram juntos. Nossa como ela amava aquele olhar dele. O toque das mãos em seu corpo. Ela delirava em cada movimento dele. Podia estar ali nos seus braços todo o tempo. Não se encodaria. Por ironia ou não se sentia plana e segura em seus braços. Mas naquele dia o olhar dela estava triste ... Distante. Ele insistiu na conversa, mas ela disse que estava ok. Era só cansaço. Tudo bem ele a amava e deu-lhe o espaço que precisava. Como ela tinha tanto controle sobre o coração dele. Ele realmente estava se deixando guiar pela sua emoção e não pela razão ao lado dela. Seus sentimentos o estavam deixando cego eles se entregaram aos corpos um do outro de forma indecente e deprava. Completamente entregues ao prazer dos corpos um do outro. Quando finalmente se cansam eles se recuperavam o folego. Deitados frente a frente Vegeta faz o impensável

—Quero ter um filho com você!

Bulma entra em choque nesse momento.

—Então, o que me diz? — Vegeta pergunta.

—Vegeta, eu nem sei o que responder... Um filho é uma coisa muito séria. Não é simplesmente ter... E-eu nem sei o que responder.

—Eu te amo e você me ama, isso é o bastante para mim.

—Veggi eu... – Bulma começa

—Façamos um acordo. Você tem um prazo. Pensa e analisa e me dê a resposta. Vou deixar você tem um espaço para tomar uma decisão— Vegeta fala sério.

A cabeça de Bulma vai a mil. Seu coração aperta em seu peito por ter liberado acesso ao computador pessoal deles e ao pendrive.

Ela estava orando aos céus que aquele material não tivesse nada.

Toda a sua semana foi conturbada, cada vez que seu telefone tocava ela tremia. Finalmente naquele dia Kakarotto estava voltando com Chichi. Já era noite quando eles se encontram para jantar. Bulma via que a barriga de Chichi havia crescido um pouco mais. Kakarotto parecia mais tranquilo também. Eles falam sobre a viagem sobre tudo. Vegeta põe Kakarotto a par dos negócios. E eles tem um evento agendado para dali a 15 dias em que todo comitê político estaria. Seria o último evento antes da corrida eleitoral pra valer.

Então passado o prazo dos quinze dias Bulma estava aliviada pois até o momento nenhuma notícia do maldito pen drive. Lá estavam elas Bulma e Chichi novamente a um encontro político. A barriga de Chichi estava já bem avantajada.

Eles entram no salão juntos cumprimentando seus candidatos e acordados políticos. As conversas cada vez mais interessantes e corruptas aos ouvidos das garotas, que percebiam as coisas que estavam envolvidas a um nível mais profundo. Chichi tivera conhecimento de uma parte dos negócios do marido ficando ela apenas com a responsabilidade apenas pela parte legal. Decidiu ficar de fora do outro lado. Seu pai por sua vez não tinha conhecimento de nada, uma vez que Chichi concordou que era melhor assim.

Não demorou muito e Bulma pode observar alguém que ela conhecia muito bem na festa. E Vegeta caminhava a ele.

—Boa noite superintendente Nappa bom vê-lo essa noite – cumprimentou Vegeta

—Boa noite meu caro – Nappa fala – como estamos?

—Na mesma forma que antes. Presumo que não lhe agrade ainda? – vegete soa debochado

—E você jovenzinha? Tem uma bela acompanhante, Vegeta – Nappa fala beijando a mão de Bulma que sente seu coração sair pela boca. Interessante, tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto antes.

—Acredito que não, sou muito boa em fisionomia e não me lembro de você – Bulma mente ao reconhecer o chefe do escritório do FBI de nevada.

—Deve ser somente impressão, perdoe-me senhorita. – Nappa desculpa-se

—Então, Vegeta, temos que resolver algumas questões, pois tem alguns contatos que estão um tanto insatisfeitos com os nossos negócios ultimamente.

—Eu entendo, mas estamos justamente cortando algumas cabeças para trazer novas. — Vegeta fala com um sorriso malicioso.

—Espero que a minha não esteja nesse meio, não é mesmo? – Nappa pergunta com um sorriso de lado em ar de desafio.

—Claro que não, se continuar a manter seus homens longe de nós é claro – Vegeta soa frio.

Que raios estava acontecendo ali? Bulma não podia acreditar. O escritório central estava envolvido nos negócios deles? E o pior, é que eles mesmo estavam cobrando provas contra os dois, Vegeta e Kakarotto. A intensão não era prende-los, era tira-los do caminho. Aquilo soou como uma loucura aos ouvidos de Bulma. Ela indiretamente estava envolvida em um esquema de corrupção e tráfico de influência apenas por exercer sua função. Tudo que ela acreditava até aquele momento com aquela informação fez o seu mundo ruir. Nunca trabalhou pela lei, trabalhou para homens inescrupulosos com intensões e interesses próprios. E o pior, acabou de dar a chave para prender o homem que amava. Ela estava sem chão. Tinha que dá um jeito de bloquear aquele acesso. Tinha que reaver aquele pendrive. Só não sabia como. Mas tinha que ser o quanto antes.

A conversa entre os dois acabam. Bulma estava aérea e Vegeta percebeu.

—Ainda está pensando na criança? Fique calma. Já lhe disse que tem o tempo para se decidir – Vegeta fala gentilmente a Bulma a deixando ainda mais desconcertada.

Kakarotto finalmente era confrontado por seus pais:

—Olha só, então serei avô que inusitado! Ainda mais vindo de você Kakarotto. Juro que nunca imaginei ser do tipo paterna l— Bardock fala debochando.

—Pois é né? Acho que éramos dois, mas as coisas mudam, não é? - Kakarotto fala com sorriso sínico.

—E ainda por cima casou-se e nem se deu ao trabalho de nos convidar – Gine fala com um sorriso malicioso

—Infelizmente só estava presente quem importava, o que não inclui vocês – Chichi respondeu na ponta da língua.

Kakarotto se sentiu extremamente realizado com sua esposa, realmente fez a escolha certa.

—Por falar em importância familiar. Os restos mortais de Kale foram encontrados. Gine fala fria.

—Devem ter gasto muito dinheiro — Kakarotto fala levantando a taça em meio e um riso

—De fato, muitos recursos foram empenhados na busca – Bardock responde.

—Que perda lastimável para nossa família – Kakarotto zomba

—Vamos torcer pra não haver outra, não é mesmo? — Gine soa vingativa

—Claro. Vamos torcer. Por falar nisso, o pequeno Goten breve deve nos dará o ar de sua graça. Claro que tudo muito bem preparado não é querida? —Kakarotto fala bebendo champanhe e virando-se para Chichi

—Claro querido. Breve teremos o mais novo herdeiro – Chichi fala com um sorriso.

—Tudo isso está me enjoando, preciso vomitar – Gine fala

—Cuidado para ficar bulemica Gine, já basta ser psicótica e infértil. – Kakarotto alfineta.

—Às vezes é melhor assim, evitamos trazer certas desgraças ao mundo – Gine fala sombria.

—Bom falar com vocês – Kakarotto fala enquanto Bardock e Gine se afastam.

—Eu quero ele morto Bardock —Gine fala com ódio – você deveria ter feito isso assim que ele nasceu como você me prometeu, olha a sua fraqueza aí. Onde já se viu dormir como uma qualquer? Olha o resultado da sua canalhice.

—Gine já discutimos isso. Eu prometi a Sadala que não faria mal a ele e mesmo assim deixei você cuidar das coisas e olha no que deu? O que ele se tornou é única e exclusivamente culpa sua não minha.

—Você acha que não tem a sua parcela de culpa querido? Olhar nos olhos dele todos aqueles dias e se martirizar pela ralé morta. Você o culpou a cada dia, você o rejeitou, eu apenas o usei, quem o abandonou foi você. Ou esqueceu? – Gine fala maliciosa.

—Não. Não esqueci o que você fez ele fazer. Você realmente faz tudo pelo que quer. – Bardock soa ressentido. — Bom pelo menos isso ele não vai saber. Vai carregar esse fardo até o tumulo, mesmo não sendo dele não é mesmo?

—Claro. Não tem porque ele saber. Temos um acordo e vou honra-lo – Gine fala.

A festa continua a correr e Chichi senta-se um pouco. A gravidez mais avançada estava começando a ficar pesada e Bulma senta-se ao lado de Chichi.

—Que foi Bulma? Parece meia aérea – Chichi fala

—Só pensamentos difusos mesmo – Bulma fala voltando

—Me fala vai?

—O Vegeta quer ter um filho. — Bulma solta

E Chichi dá uma gargalhada gostosa.

—é para rir mesmo

—Mas e você? – Chichi pergunta curiosa.

—Eu...eu nunca nem pensei em ter um filho Chichi, não faço nem ideia pra onde vai. E o pior, lembra que te falei. Ele é meu chefe. Como vou ter um filho com meu chefe? – Bulma disfarça o sentido da conversa.

—Acho que tendo Bulma. Se vocês se amam de verdade não acho que isso seja o empecilho. Você é uma mulher forte, inteligente, linda. E ele... Mesmo eu não gostando tanto dele assim, ele é um cara legal e dá pra ver pelo jeito que ele te olha que ele te ama de verdade. Não troque esse sentimento por dúvidas... Bom essa é minha opinião claro – Chichi dá um sorriso.

—é vou pensar...— Bulma fala

Após uma longa noite de baile finalmente eles foram para casa.

No dia seguinte Bulma começa a tentar recuperar parte dos dados, mas Kuririn se nega a entregar, dizendo que ela estava confusa, apenas isso. Que não era possível o chefe está envolvido, que isso era armação de Vegeta e Kakarotto.

Mas Bulma fica mais aliviada em saber que o processo de extração dos dados estagnou pois bateram em uma nova criptografia que estava demasiado difícil para quebrar.

(...)

Três meses se passam e Bulma cada vez mais desesperada. Mas ela resolveu fazer as coisas por conta, e invadindo o banco do FBI começou a investigar por contra própria o esquema interno. Descobrindo por exemplo que quem alterava dados de cargas, fichas e investigações direcionadas era Raditz. Que ele era o agente infiltrado de Vegeta e Kakarotto na parte de documentação e burocracia. O que a fez pensar que Raditz era perigoso para ela, será que ele sabia quem ela era? Eram de divisões diferentes. Ela queria ir a fundo nisso. Estava descobrindo cada vez mais coisas, lingando os postos.

Naquela noite, Chichi entrou em trabalho de parto e Kakarotto a levou ao hospital que era de confiança dele. Fora acionado os seguranças para prontidão, ele ainda tinha receio de Gine. Após longas horas de espera, e ele, Vegeta e Bulma na sala de espera finalmente uma enfermeira anuncia o nascimento do bebê permitindo a entrada deles no quarto.

Kakarotto se aproxima de Chichi vendo aquele pequeno embrulhinho parecia tão pequeno tão frágil. Olha-lo aqueceu o coração de Kakarotto ao perceber o quão parecido com ele a criança era.

—Quer segura-lo? – Chichi perguntou de forma doce.

E Kakarotto meio relutante no início segurou o bebe no seu colo, ele olha os pequenos olhinhos pretos que o encarava sentindo-se completamente rendido. Sentia-se completo tendo Chichi e o filho agora. A palavra para descrer seria feliz.

Bulma se derretia pelo pequeno bebê, agora seu afilhado, mas sentia ao mesmo tempo mal só de imaginar o que talvez poderia acontecer aquela nova família.

Vegeta tinha os olhos fixos na criança com um sorriso de lado. Ele se recusou veemente a segura-lo no colo e Bulma sentia-se triste e aquecida com aquela situação sem entender que Vegeta tinha receio de machucar um bebê tão pequeno o pegando de mal jeito.

Ela tomaria uma decisão que mudaria toda sua vida por completo, agora ela tinha números para aquela equação chegar a uma resposta.

Kakarotto estaca novamente com o seu pequeno no colo que segura com força seu dedo e ele sorriu.

—Bem-vindo a família Goten – Kakarotto fala de forma emocionada. – meu herdeiro.


	47. Um anjo azul

_Você está sem ar, você está sem chão... Seu mundo muda por completo, já não há mais volta, já não se há tempo para uma escolha. Talvez vez seu erro foi não aproveitar o máximo de tempo que tivera junto da pessoa que se ama, foi não dá devido valor aos pequenos momentos. Seque as lagrimas já não é mais tempo para chorar... Por favor só lhe peço um último abraço que nesse pequeno espaço que agora se aumenta entre nós as duas almas possam em fim repousar uma na outra descansando juntas e partindo para cumprir um vicioso ciclo para novamente nos encontrar-nos._

_Nickbklost – luz’aura_

** _—Vamos! Reaja Vegeta por favor não desista.... Por favor.... — Bulma grita sobre o peito de Vegeta em meio a uma tentativa desesperada e conter o sangramento intenso em seu peito – eu não posso te perder... Eu amo você seu cretino!_ **

Quanto tempo convivemos com um vazio em nossos corações, com uma sensação de estarmos incompletos mesmo tento tudo que precisamos a nossa volta?

Uma semana antes

O pequeno Goten nasceu, Chichi e Kakarotto nunca estiveram mais felizes. Cada detalhe daquele quarto cuidadosamente planejado em cada mínimo detalhe em cima de um berço tão delicado mais tão tradicional repousava o corpo aquecido de um pequeno ser de cabelos negros e agitados como o do pai. Seu sono era velado por Chichi que parecia atraída a olha—lo como mariposa a luz.

—Vem vamos dormir um pouco, você precisa descansar não se esqueça —Kakarotto abraça Chichi por trás a beijando

—Não me canso disso, ele é tão perfeito. – Chichi fala retribuindo o abraço.

—Sim eu sei... Ele é a minha cara afinal – gaba-se Kakarotto quanto ao filho recebendo um sorriso largo de Chichi. O casal se retira indo aos seus aposentos.

Um outro casal, igualmente apaixonado, dividiam a cama em mais um momento quente entre eles.

—O que você achou do pequeno Goten? – Bulma pergunta

—O que dizer? Ele é a cara do meu irmão... Fico pensando como seria o nosso? —Vegeta fala pensativo

Bulma o olha de forma curiosa e analítica. “Ele realmente não desistiu da ideia. Quanta persistência. Eu não posso! Não agora meu amor...temos contas a acertar antes disso, você precisa saber o que realmente eu sou...” Pensava Bulma

Passados dois longos dias Bulma estava perto de descobrir tudo o que precisava até que todos os seus acessos foram bloqueados. Ele não tinha acesso a mais nada. Foi descoberta? Essa pergunta ecoava em sua cabeça. Naquele dia ele viu o diretor adjunto ir ter uma reunião com Vegeta a portas fechadas. O que significaria tudo aquilo? Porque estariam ali logo após ele ter sido interrompida. Bulma tremia. Após a reunião Vegeta a chama na sala. Mas ele simplesmente estava irritado e queria a companhia da mulher que amava. Ele realmente estava irritado. Aquela reunião em particular mexeu com ele. Algo estava dando muito errado. E agora perdeu um dos principais aliados no governo.

No dia seguinte Bulma recebe uma ligação

—Bulma preciso de você aqui na central. É urgente – Kuririn falava

—O que aconteceu? – Bulma pergunta nervosa

—Fomos convocados. Todos que estão envolvidos com o caso. O chefe quer ter uma reunião.

Não demora muito e Bulma dá uma desculpa no escritório para sair. Ao chegar a cede todos estavam lá sentados aguardando o início.

—Bom dia senhores. Temos novas instruções do caso. Parece que conseguimos o que precisávamos – anuncia o homem, Bulma sente seu coração para — graças a agente Briefs conseguimos acesso a tudo e um pouco mais. Belo trabalho agente.

Palmas são ecoadas na sala. Mais Bulma estava em desespero.

—Agora é com outra unidade. O caso foi transferido a unidade tática

—Como assim tática? – Bulma é traga de volta a realidade – não deveria ir para a promotoria?

—Ah minha querida. As ordens que vieram lá de cima são um pouco mais severas a respeito. Homens como eles não ficam muito tempo preso então a ordem é eliminação dos alvos. A cena será: morreram ao resistir a prisão se é que me intende. Inclusive o superintende faz questão de ter a agente que tornou isso possível junto ao esquadrão.

—Eu?

—Sim agente, deve estar muito orgulhosa, essa é a chance de uma promoção. Todos estão dispensados do caso. E você agente pode retornar ao treinamento com a equipe tática. Pode se retirar da sua posição inicial, já não há necessidade de permanecer infiltrada.

—Mas...

—Isso é uma ordem direta agente. Reunião encerrada.

Bulma não tinha escolha. A ordem foi clara. Eliminação dos alvos. Ela tinha que fazer algo. Ela saiu decidida.

—Eu não confio nela, pra mim ficou claro que ela está emocionalmente comprometida, isso que dá colocar uma droga de mulher para fazer o serviço de um homem – o chefe de Bulma fala com Kuririn em sua sala

—O que faremos? Ela pode comprometer a ação – Kuririn fala seguro

—Intercepte-a. Vamos deixa-la de fora por um tempo. Coloque ela em cela.

—Sim senhor – Kuririn responde

Antes de chegar no escritório seu telefone toca

—Oi Kuririn, o que foi – Bulma soa preocupada

—Bulma, temos um problema eu descobri algo sobre o Nappa, preciso de alguém de confiança.

—Onde você está? —Bulma pergunta

—Estou próximo à estação, estarei te esperando

Bulma desliga a ligação. Algo em seu íntimo dizia para ir até Vegeta naquele momento, não esperar para depois, mas ela não deu ouvidos. Se era algo de Nappa podia ser o que ela precisava. Então retorna indo assim ao encontro de Kuririn, quando chega a estação o amigo estava ali com um sobretudo preto e uniforme padrão a olhando

—Olá bulma, que bom que veio – Kuririn fala com a mão no bolso a olhando

Quando Bulma chegou próximo a ele ouvia o som de várias armas sendo destravada apontando para ela.

—Mas...o que você está fazendo? – Bulma fala abismada

—Agente, está sendo levada sobre custódia por oferecer risco a uma missão.

Bulma é algemada e levada ao prédio principal sendo encarcerada em área destinada a presos de risco a segurança. Era uma cela pequena, solitária e sem contato a nada.

Após um dia

Vegeta tentava acesso a Bulma mais não conseguia. Ela simplesmente desapareceu.

—Raditz eu preciso de informação.

—Eu não sei chefe, tudo que sei é que a missão foi dada como encerrada em todos os sistemas, ninguém mais tem acesso a nada. Se tornou prioridade 1 só o superintendente tem acesso. Tudo que sei é que possivelmente alguém foi preso hoje sobre risco operacional, que eu imagino ser ela. Mas não tenho acesso. Não sei pra onde ela foi levada.

—Mas que merda Raditz. Temos que acha-la, e ainda tenho que me preocupar com Nappa. Maldito FBI

Vegeta entra na sala de Kakarotto

—Nada ainda? – Kakarotto pergunta calmo

—Temos um rastro, mas é só — Vegeta fala irritado sentando-se

—A Bra não conseguiu muito também. Parece que são informações muito privilegiadas e sem acordos com eles...

—Eu sei idiota. Mas não podia manter acordo com eles, aquele filha da puta do Nappa estava muito ganancioso.

—Bom, sei que não é uma boa hora para falar, mas eu te avisei. Te avisei sobre tudo. Inclusive sobre Bulma. O arquivo que eu deixei foi acessado.

—Como assim acessado? —Vegeta fala embasbacado.

—A criptografia que eu deixo em casa, foi toda comprometida Vegeta. E a única pessoa que teve acesso foi sua Bulminha. O que torna você o responsável por ela.

—Desgraçado, essas informações podem acabar conosco – Vegeta fala exasperado.

—Sim, podem – Kakarotto permanecia calmo

—como ela pode fazer isso? Eu confiava nela...eu imaginei que na hora certa ela estaria ao meu lado... Como fui idiota. – Vegeta fala irritado

—O que vamos fazer quantos aos dados? – Kakarotto fala

—Raditz me disse que nada foi enviado a promotoria, então ele não sabe o caminho.

—ótimo, melhor assim. —então Kakarotto puxa algo do bolso e coloca sobre a mesa

—O que é isso? – Vegeta pergunta surpreso e curioso.

—Isso é o que eu faço. Essa é a criptografia verdadeira. A que ficou com ela é só um forjado. Quando a informação for conflitada não levara a nada, mas quando perceberem isso será tarde.

—Você nunca confiou nela, não é? – Vegeta fala amargurado

—não Vegeta... Pelo contrário, eu achei que ela valia o esforço, mas sabe como sou. Eu escondo tudo de todos. Até mesmo da Chichi e olha que ela é minha mulher.

—Pelo menos alguém ainda usa a razão – Vegeta comenta.

Eles fazem uma rápida reunião. Convocando Bra para tomar providencias quanto a Nappa. Mas no quartel a ação contra eles já estava em andamento

Dois dias se passaram e tudo estava em calmaria, uma tempestade estava a caminho

—Bom dia chefe. Recebemos um pedido de vistoria em um dos armazéns

—Bom dia Valery, qual deles?

—O do royal’s AE 189 da klepper.

—Mas o que há lá? – Kakarotto estranha o local

—Bom segundo o relatório lá é um dos nossos portos de carga e descarga.

—Mas na minha ficha ele já era para estar inativo – Kakarotto fala

—é pelo visto algum não cumpriu a ordem – Valery fala despreocupada.

—Liga para o Vegeta, vamos lá resolver. – Kakarotto fala

Entrando em seu escritório

No frio corredor da central um homem alto anda lado a lado a um jovem loira e desbocada. Eles conversam aos sussurros.

A porta da cela de Bulma é aberta.

—Olá vadia! – Lunch fala em meio a um largo sorrido – sentiu saudade?

—Lunch? O que faz aqui? – Bulma fala desacreditada, então vê Raditz entrar com um malote padrão, a porta e fechada atrás deles— Raditz...

—é Bulma Briefs, você gosta mesmo de dá trabalho. - Raditz fala com um sorriso de lado e joga o malote nas mãos de Bulma – vamos se vista você tem pouco tempo.

Bulma não entende nada e abre o malote. Nele tinha o traje da equipe operacional completo com capote e máscara e o colete.

—Mas o que?

—Simples garota, o Rad e eu somos uma bela dupla. Todas as informações passam por nos. Só cruzamos o que tínhamos e bum. —Gesticula a loira – te achamos, que feio hein Bulminha... Trair logo o Vegeta? Mas fica tranquila que falamos pra ele suas reais intenções antes de ser presa.

—Desde quando vocês sabem de mim? — Bulma pergunta

—Desde que você foi contratada. Eles sempre souberam – Raditz fala em quanto Bulma terminava de pôr o colete.

Bulma estava sem palavras.

—Onde eles estão? Ela pergunta colocando o capote e o óculos de proteção

— royal’s AE 189 da klepper – Lunch fala

Então eles saem dali pela saída de emergências

Kakarotto e Vegeta acabaram de chegar ao armazém junto aos seus homens. Aquele armazém em especial era bem grande e estava lotado de longas fileiras de andaimes de ferro para mercadorias. Aquilo estava muito mal. Kakarotto sente o desconfiômetro gritar. Ele pega a arma do coldre e Vegeta faz o mesmo. Ele faz um gesto com a mão e seus homens se espalham no local. Não demora muito e o som dos disparos começam a ecoar no local. Bulma não tarda a chegar com Raditz e Lunch. A loira fica no carro mais afastada. Raditz e Bulma adentram no armazém não demora e a troca de tiros começa entre eles. Pouco tempo depois Raditz leva um tiro no ombro e outro no abdômen. Bulma avançava.

—Uma missão com o próprio superintendente? Quanta honra – Vegeta fala ficando finalmente frente a frente com o mandante do cerco

—Infelizmente as vezes até os chefes tem que sujar as mãos não é mesmo? — Nappa fala irônico

—De fato... Vegeta aponta a arma. Quando sente o cano da submetralhadora padrão encostar em suas costas

—Não garotinho, seu irmão não virá ajuda-lo. A essa altura ele já deve estar descansando em paz. Mas devo dizer que tudo isso só foi passível graças a cortesia de sua amada secretária e puta – Nappa gargalha vendo Vegeta ter a arma tomada da mão – sem ele não teríamos acesso a alguns dados, como a existência desse armazém que não costa em dados como bens de nenhum dos dois, e nem relacionado a empresa de vocês. A partir de agora, eu vou ter acesso a tudo de vocês, mas não se preocupe eu vou cuidar bem de todo esse império.

Vegeta estava amargurado com aquilo. Mesmo sabendo que ele tinha acesso a míseros cinco por cento do que eles realmente controlavam. Lhe doía saber que quem o concedeu as informações foi: Bulma. A sua Bulma. A mulher que ele amava. Mesmo que Raditz o tenha deixado a par de tudo. Lhe doía saber que de fato ela o traiu no momento que ele achou que ela já havia se decidido.

—Bom, já falei demais, acho que isso é um adeus.

A porta da sala é arrebentada com um pé e disparos ecoam no local. O agente que outra oura estava atrás de Vegeta estava morto e agora a submetralhadora do anjo azul estava apontada a Nappa que havia tomado um tiro no ombro esquerdo e mantinha a arma em punho

—Quem te soltou? – Nappa questionava incrédulo encarando o par de olhos azuis por trás do óculos protetor

—Felizmente eu tenho amigos – Bulma falava convicta – mesmo que não os mereça - ela encara por alguns segundos os olhos negros de Vegeta.

—Então toda essa droga é só por seus interesses, Nappa? Quando eu tive o prazer de entrar nessa missão e achava que estava colaborando para o bem da nação, em prender homens sórdidos e argilosos. Que destruirão o verdadeiro sonho americano. Mas estar com eles me mostrou onde estão os verdadeiros podres da nação, e eu percebi que fazia parte dela. Tão contaminada quanto. Tão corrompida quanto. Mas que por algum motivo me simpatizei com tudo isso, eu amei o poder e o que ele traz, mas principalmente amei o homem que veio com ele como nunca amei nada em toda minha vida, então isso realmente é um adeus chefe.

Bulma efetua vários disparos contra Nappa que cai ensanguentado no chão a olhando.

—Você é apenas mais uma vadia, homens como ele só usam putas como você.

Bulma atira na cabeça dele fazendo restos e miolos dispersarem por toda a sala inclusive nela.

Vegeta estava surpreso ainda com tudo. Como ela era excitante. E naquele uniforme com todo aquele gênio e segurança... Era a sua deusa. Ela foi a sua princesa que veio ao resgate do príncipe em perigo. Era forte e independente e deliciosamente segura.

Mais alguém adentra a sala e antes mesmo que o casal tivesse alguma reação os disparos ecoam no local. Bulma sem perder tempo dispara contra o intruso que cai agonizando no chão. Ela chuta a arma para longe tirando o capote para ver Kuririn

—porquê Bulma? —Suspira em meio a dor

—Porque eu sou uma vilã nessa história amigo, nunca mais me subestimem. Isso foi por me prender – Bulma fala vendo os olhos do colega de grupamento se tornarem opacos.

Mais ao se virar topa com Vegeta já caído. Com a mão segurando um dos ferimentos que doía sua camisa estava ensanguentada. O sangue estava esvaindo muito depressa.

O som ao longe de um helicóptero chegando ecoava no local. Vegeta agora estava inconsciente em seus braços. Bulma entra em desespero

—Vamos! Reaja Vegeta por favor não desista.... Por favor....— Bulma grita sobre o peito de Vegeta em meio a uma tentativa desesperada e conter o sangramento intenso em seu peito – eu não posso te perder... Eu amo você ...seu cretino. 

As suas lágrimas agora lavavam sua face.

O som de ambulâncias ecoava em todo o local bem como de sirenes policiais.

Tudo estava ficando escuro...tudo estava apagando.


	48. O despertar

Vários socorristas agora entravam-no local e a cena era de total carnificina. Lunch que estava acompanhando tudo, escutou os gritos de Bulma ecoando no local.

—Vem por aqui – Lunch fala a dois socorristas indo até o fundo do armazém o mais rápido que podia. Chegando a uma das salas ela vê Vegeta em uma poça de sangue e Bulma pressionando com as duas mãos dois graves ferimentos a bala. Ela estava toda suja pelo sangue dele e os restos de Nappa. Não havia tempo a perder

—Não podemos tirar as mãos dela do ferimento. – Anuncia um dos paramédicos.

A maca é descida até o chão e Bulma fica ajoelhada sobre o corpo de Vegeta com a maca sendo erguida novamente. A pulsação e checada. Estava muito fraca. Eles correm com a maca que entra no helicóptero a caminho do hospital geral. Bulma estava aos prantos sobre o corpo de Vegeta fazendo toda força possível para impedir o sangue de sair. Os lábios dele estavam ficam roxos. Ela observa os primeiros atendimentos. Uma sonda é introduzida por sua garganta

—Está obstruído— um deles anuncia puxando a mangueira que estava encharcada por sangue.

—O pulmão está comprometido – a outra voz ecoa.

A roupa de Vegeta é cortada e um liquido marrom é jogado e um encaixe das costelas é perfurado fazendo derramar uma enorme quantidade de sangue. Bulma olha a cena aterrorizada. Então um tubo é introduzido novamente e uma respiração mecânica com um inflador é iniciada. Vários leitores são colocados sobre ele as maquinas começam a processar os índices. O coração estava muito fraco, bem como a pressão e a oxigenação que agora dava uma leve subida. Alguns dos vários ferimentos a bala são parcialmente estancados deixando os mais graves embaixo de suas mãos que os continham em desespero. A linha cardíaca começa abaixar Bulma olhava para Vegeta e para o monitor. Aquele helicóptero estava demorando muito. Aqueles pousos minutos do deslocamento pareciam horas... Um bip longo é ouvido. A linha cardíaca estava parada fazendo a respiração querer cessar

O desfibrilador foi carregado.

—180, afasta – fala o socorrista empurrando Bulma que ao tirar a mão vê o sangue sair depressa – carga

O corpo de Vegeta sofre a descarga elétrica e a linha cardíaca dá um salto voltando a zero

— Me dá 220 rápido. Tempo?

— Dez segundos – anuncia o outro e passado o tempo avisa: —carga completa

Novamente o corpo sofre a descarga

—Droga. Preciso de 100mg de adrenalina 

O liquido é injetado.

—Carrega – o socorrista brada.

As mãos de Bulma iam e vinham de cima do peito dele em uma frenética massagem cardíaca em meio ao desfibrilamento

—Afasta! — A carga é dada novamente. Dessa vez o ponto da linha começa a subir gradativamente até ficar mais estável.

Por alguns segundos Bulma respira aliviada.

O helicóptero pousa em um prédio sendo recepcionado por vários profissionais Bulma seguia sobre Vegeta pressionando os ferimentos. Eles entram no centro cirúrgico. Os procedimentos são iniciados a após a primeira hora Bulma finalmente poderia sair de cima de Vegeta, sendo tirada por alguém da equipe médica ela então tira os protetores cirúrgicos que haviam colocado sobre seu uniforme a sai dali tendo que aguardar na sala de espera. Ela estava completamente perdida e desesperada.

Pouco tempo depois Chichi estava ao lado dela. Com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

—O que houve com ele? — Bulma balbucia para Chichi que estava sentada com as mãos no rosto.

—Eu ainda não tenho notícia – Chichi fala e levanta o rosto olhando a Bulma – não sabia que você era do FBI!

—Longa história – Bulma suspira

—E o Vegeta? – Chichi pergunta

—Ele... – as lagrimas voltam ao rosto de Bulma – ele teve uma parada cardíaca quando estávamos vindo e agora que começou a parte cirúrgica...eu fiquei uma maldita hora inteira lá dentro só para conseguirem estabilizar ele para tentarem fazer algo.

—Eu sinto muito Bulma – Chichi fala abraçando a amiga ignorando todo o sangue e pedaços que a cobria

Após longas horas Valery chega ao hospital. Ela trazia algumas roupas para Bulma que havia lhe pedido bem como veio buscar notícia.

—Está em todos os noticiários. Missão fracassada de FBI termina em tragédia. – Valery fala.

—Odeio eles — Chichi fala

—Eles estão sendo acusados, Valery? — Bulma pergunta

—Parece pelas notícias que o FBI se equivocou na missão errando seus alvos. Mas tudo está sendo mantido em sigilo para apuração do caso. Menos mal.

Então Bulma pegou as roupas e foi até o vestuário ali do hospital e tomando um banho tirando tudo aquilo que estava sobre ela. Ela coloca o uniforme em um saco azul o lacrando. E veste uma calça jeans com uma camiseta e um casaco.

As horas se tornam longas na sala, elas ficam em meio a grandes copos de café. A governanta trazia o pequeno Goten a cada duas horas para Chichi o amamenta-lo.

Finalmente um médico sai ali.

—Os familiares de Kakarotto?

Chichi se levanta quase que de imediato junto a Valery

—Ele passou por uma longa cirurgia. Teve algumas complicações e sofreu uma parada cardíaca, mas seu quadro agora é estável, mas ainda não está fora de perigo. Ele seguira em UTI.

—Eu posso vê-lo? – Chichi pergunta

— Sim pode, assim que ele for transferido, mas ele está sedado e em coma induzido devido aos graves ferimentos.

Chichi apenas chora.

—A enfermeira vai acompanha-las — conclui o médico virando as costas até sentir seu braço segurado.

—E o Vegeta? Tem alguma notícia? – Bulma pergunta ansiosa.

O médico deu um longo suspiro.

—Não... Não tenho, porque não estava o acompanhando, vou pedir para alguém trazer notícias senhorita.

Após um tempo uma jovem com jaleco aparece

—Você aguarda por notícias do paciente Vegeta?

—Sim isso mesmo

—Ele ainda está em cirurgia. Ele teve uma grande complicação devido a uma perfuração próxima ao coração e outra no pulmão já fizemos varia reposições sanguíneas devido a hemorragia. Os demais projeteis atingiram vários órgãos que precisaram ser reparados. A parte mais delicada está sendo concluída agora. Ele teve algumas paradas, mas tem resistido bem até agora. Em breve ele deve sair do centro cirúrgico.

A mulher se retira. Bulma desaba na cadeira. Um bom tempo depois o médico avisou a ida de Vegeta a UTI, ele estava entubado e em coma induzido até recupera—se de parte dos danos. E Bulma foi vê-lo e ficar no quarto com ele.

Ela chega ao quarto e desaba a chorar ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Ele tinha vários fios ligados ao seu corpo ligado a monitores diversos. Ela se senta próximo a ele o tocando. Então ela murmura ao ouvido de Vegeta.

—oh Vegeta, meu amor, parece que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para ter nosso filho.... Fala encostando sua cabeça a dele

Vai ser um longo processo de recuperação.

Passados 10 dias e muitas visitas de agentes interrogando Bulma e Chichi. Finalmente a primeira reação. Kakarotto finalmente seria tirado do coma induzido. Ele agora respirava sem ajuda de aparelhos. Após uns dois dias finalmente ele despertava por conta própria abrindo os olhos.

Chichi estava dormindo com a cabeça sobre os braços encostada na cama dele quando ele coloca a mão sobre o cabelo dela a despertando.

—Oi – ela fala com um sorriso – como você tá?

—Com dor...muita dor— ele responde com um sorriso fraco – o que aconteceu?

—Eu não sei direito, mas você levou alguns tiros e passou por cirurgia

—Acho que tá virando rotina – ele fala rindo

—é, mas dessa vez foi um pouco mais complicado...—Chichi fala triste – você está a doze dias apagado.

—Nossa! Tudo isso? – surpreendeu-se Kakarotto

—Pois é.

—E o Vegeta?

—Bom ele...ele ainda tá em coma, sem previsão para sair. – Chichi fala tristemente

—E a Valery? – Kakarotto pergunta

—Ela tá cuidando de tudo junto com o Turles e o Gohan, por enquanto está tudo tranquilo, ela sabe de tudo que aconteceu melhor do que eu, bom ela e a Bulma.

—Bulma? – estranhou Kakarotto – onde ela está?

—Tá lá com o Vegeta. Ela o salvou – Chichi deu um sorriso de lado – ironia né?

Kakarotto fica pensativo

—E como está o Goten? – Kakarotto perguntou

—Ele cresceu bastante está mais espertinho, bom ele fez seu primeiro mês— Chichi fala em um misto de alegria e tristeza

—Desculpa Chi... Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer.

—Tudo bem, sei que não é sua culpa. — Chichi fala segurando o rosto de Kakarotto – agora vamos nos concentrar em sua recuperação.

Kakarotto resolveu deixar Bulma quieta por enquanto. Lunch veio o visitar no dia seguinte

—Oi, como tá o chefe? – Lunch pergunta sorrindo animada

—como um queijo suíço costurado— Kakarotto fala rindo para a loira

Chichi estava na poltrona amamentando Goten

—Só pra constar a culpa foi toda sua – Lunch fala rindo – onde já se viu receber um aviso e ir de peito aberto assim? —fala agora zangada

—Falha minha, dá próxima prometo que vou usar um colete horroroso e pesado. – Kakarotto fala rindo – o Raditz como ele tá? Eu o vi no dia mais não tive mais notícia

—Ah ele tá bem, aquele é outro idiota, sorte que estava de colete que amenizou o estrago.

Então eles começam a conversar sobre como Bulma chegou até lá e os podres do FBI.

Após uma semana, finalmente Vegeta é tirado do coma induzido conseguindo respirar agora sozinho. Ele havia tido um acumulo de liquido nos pulmões nesse período tendo que ser drenado, mas se recuperou agora era o teste derradeiro se os pulmões haviam realmente se recuperado a ponto de trabalhar sozinho.

Demora-se dois dias e meio até que Vegeta volta a si por conta própria. Bulma estava praticamente sem dormir ansiosa com o despertar dele.

Finalmente Vegeta abre os olhos e pode ver os grandes e brilhantes orbes azuis o encarando preocupada. Ele tenta esboçar um sorriso, mas tudo doía.

Bulma simplesmente segura seu rosto com as duas mãos encostando sua cabeça a dele o encarando e beija-lhe os lábios ela sussurra

—Bem-vindo de volta meu amor, senti tanto sua falta.


	49. Revendo os termos do acordo parte 01

Vegeta, no entanto, se encontra confuso. Sua última recordação foi a enorme dor cortante e o par de olhos azuis, e agora ele desperta com uma dor forte, que apesar de não como a anterior ainda estava ali, e os mesmos olhos azuis o encarava.

—O que aconteceu? – Vegeta pergunta ainda com certa dificuldade.

—Digamos que você renasceu, e eu ficou aliviada que isso tenha acontecido – Bulma fala com orbes brilhantes e marejados pelas lagrimas de alegria.

—Onde está meu irmão? — Vegeta fala

—Tá no outro quarto. Ele tá bem. Vocês deram um susto e tanto – Bulma fala rindo enquanto seca as lagrimas que insistiam em cair

—Ei, não chora. Tá tudo bem agora. Tudo vai ficar bem – Vegeta tenta acalmar Bulma. Ele tenta ergue a mão para toca-la, mas a dor não permitiu

—Me conta tudo Bulma, desde do início. E quando falo início é tudo mesmo, desde quando você nos traiu. – Vegeta fala sério encarando Bulma.

A garota consente e senta-se ao lado da cama e começa a falar tudo que havia acontecido, desde da missão até aquele momento.

—Então você está aqui e de livre e espontânea vontade e abdica de tudo que você sempre presou e suas malditas crenças para se juntar ao um dos caras mais fodidamente perigosos por ama-lo sem nem pesar nas consequências? – Vegeta fala com um curto sorriso de lado

—Se você assim o quiser serei sua dama da morte. – Bulma fala sem hesitar.

—Mulher, temos muito que concertar e você ainda me deve uma resposta – Vegeta fala sério e depois dá um discreto sorriso

—A resposta é sim. Sem pensar duas vezes. Quando e como quiser —Bulma responde com um sorriso segurando o rosto de Vegeta e o beijando.

Vegeta sente dor, mas tenta ignorar. Estava novamente junto de sua não tão anjo agora azul.

Após uns dias. Vegeta já estava bem melhor. Sua recuperação estava caminhando a largos passos.

Ele e Kakarotto agora estavam próximos de uma alta hospitalar, mas naquela tarde duas coisas vieram para arruinar muita coisa. A primeira era o novo diretor do FBI que queria os depoimentos oficiais e queria um novo maldito acordo. A segunda era um casal nada agradável que veio visitar os filhos já que a eleição se correria naquele período.

Gine e Bardock entram no quarto de Kakarotto e topam ele dormindo e o bebe no pequeno berço. Ela se aproxima de Goten e o pega no colo. Via como a maldita criança era a cara do pai. O garoto que ela tanto odiava. Bardock olhava atentamente o gesto da esposa.

—Quer uma nova experiencia materna? — murmura Bardock debochado

—Acho que uma nova experiencia assassina seria o termo mais apropriado – Gine fala com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios 

Goten fica incomodado naquele colo e começa a se mexer de forma incomoda. Ele começa a chorar no momento seguinte Chichi entra no quarto.

—O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E porque estão com meu filho no colo?

—Que isso, não se pode nem mesmo fazer uma visita amigável ao filho a o e neto sem sofrer ataques mal-educados? Gine fala

Kakarotto acorda com a discussão, e Chichi avança contra Gine tirando Goten dos braços dela.

—O que vocês querem? pensei ter sido bem claro em nosso último encontro. – Kakarotto fala frio encarando os pais.

—Que isso garoto, olha os modos. Viemos numa bandeira branca. Apenas para visita-los —Bardock fala confiante

—Hahaha vocês visitarem? Uma bandeira branca? Me poupe disso e diga logo o que quer! – Kakarotto fala malicioso e sistêmico

—Bom, de fato tem um certo motivo. Visto aos últimos acontecimentos resolvi oferecer uma anistia a você e seu irmão.

—Anistia? E o que seria? – Kakarotto fala sério

—Acredito que soube do novo diretor do FBI, bom ele é uma grande filiado meu. E claro posso fazer sua vida fácil, ou torna-la um verdadeiro inferno.

—E o que você quer em troca para isso – Kakarotto questiona calculista

Chichi ouvia tudo de forma impaciente. Gine não tirava os olhos de Goten e isso a incomodava.

—Bom, a princípio retirar seu apoio a um dos candidatos. O que vai direto ao encontro dos meus interesses. Bardock fala

—Bom, se está querendo isso. Acredito ser um forte indicio do apoio arrojado que criei. Logo o novo diretor do FBI não seria um problema para mim, mas sim pra você não é mesmo?

—Agora estamos trabalhando em cima de teorias somente. Mas claro você tem muito mais a perder do que eu, não acha?

—Velho, eu acabei de levar bala o suficiente para me comparar com um queijo. Tenho uma leva de negócios que nem estão no mapa dessa droga de pais. Tenho grana suficiente para ir até o inferno e comprar o diabo. Você acha mesmo que eu não seria capaz de resolver um reles diretor meia boca?

—Se você o diz... acho que é aqui que nos despedimos momentaneamente. – Bardock fala se preparando para sair e vendo Gine o seguindo – fique de olho no começo de sua queda moleque!

Então os dois saem dali. Kakarotto fica encarando fixamente a porta e Chichi nota um certo ar de algo errado no marido.

—Chichi, preciso que faça algo para mim. E você não vai gostar. – Kakarotto encara Chichi sério

—Como assim? Eu...não sei mexer com nada do seu mundo. Eu ...quer dizer o que eu posso fazer?

—Chame a Bulma aqui agora —Kakarotto fala autoritário.

Chichi o providencia o mais rápido possível.

—Bulma, preciso que você e a Chichi vão até a Rússia. Preciso de algo com uma certa pessoa que está. Isso não pode ser a distância porque estamos sendo vigiados e rastreados. Dentro da Rússia vocês tem mais segurança

—O que você só pode estar brincando – Bulma fala exasperada e Chichi a acompanha

—Eu não vou deixar você aqui com aqueles lunáticos – grita Chichi.

Vegeta entra nessa hora no quarto ouvindo.

—O que houve Kakarotto? – Vegeta pergunta sem rodeio.

—Temos agora o problema antes previsto. E preciso agora de uma alternativa

—Mande a 18 com elas, precisamos da Bra aqui. – Vegeta opina

—Sério? Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso? – Bulma pergunta incrédula

—Mulher. Você sabe que não deve questionar meus motivos. E tem uma razão para ser vocês a irem. Nesse momento quando falamos de rastreio significa algo acima do que nós podemos controlar por hora. E precisamos que seja rápido, terão que sair em no máximo 24hrs antes de terem seus documentos barrados.

— Eu sugiro irem agora. Eu vou ligar a Valery para deixar tudo pronto. Lá terá alguém a espera de vocês – Kakarotto fala

—E o que nós vamos exatamente fazer lá? – Bulma pergunta

—Buscar um dossiê muito importante. E um certo acordo que eu preciso. – Kakarotto fala sério

—Que tipo de acordo? – Bulma pergunta

—Do tipo plano b, caso precisemos de anistia – Vegeta fala sério

—Anistia do tipo fugir? – Chichi pergunta confusa

—Pelo que eu entendi bem é isso mesmo, não é? —Bulma pergunta meio insegura

—Bulma, intenda. Você dispersou uma sequência de dados perigosas. Mesmo que não seja tudo, é uma parte perigosa e pode por muita coisa a perder. Só podemos contar com um bom acordo com o novo diretor e isso ainda deixa uma brecha gigante entre meu pai e meus negócios. — Kakarotto fala sério – acredite, só não a matei por conta do Vegeta. O que você fez foi muito grave. E agora você tem que se preocupar em fazer o certo já que parte dos dados que dispersou contas negócios ligados a você, então está no mesmo barco que a gente

—Como assim negócios ligados a mim? – Bulma pergunta confusa encarando Vegeta.

—Não tinha um jeito menos tórrido de contar a ela? – Vegeta fala irritado encarando Vegeta

—Acredite estou sendo muito sutil, se dependesse de mim a essa hora Bulma estaria tocando uma harpa no céu ou numa jaula no inferno por ter sido uma menina muito mal – Kakarotto fala sádico.

—Me responde Vegeta que negócios são esses? – Bulma fala exasperada

—Bom. Você fechou o acordo com os russos. Foi o seu presente, não é? Todos os contratos vinculados aos russos atualmente estão ligados diretamente a você. Então todo trafico de armamento e tecnologia. – Vegeta fala calmo e firme

—Seu escroto! Quando você me ia me falar sobre isso? Você ia me ferrar? – Bulma vociferava com Vegeta irada

—Claro que não mulher, se recomponha. – Grita Vegeta encarando Bulma firme – isso é praxe. Era a minha segurança caso você não ficasse ao nosso lado

—Que bom saber! Você é filha da puta – Bulma fala irritada

—Bom é você minha dama da morte, não é? – Vegeta fala agarrando Bulma pela cintura a encarando – e depois como minha esposa você terá parte em alguns negócios mais obscuros que esse e tudo isso você já sabe, não sei porque todo esse moralismo agora?

—Porque minha bunda tá em jogo agora mais do que nunca

—Amor, ela sempre esteve. Você que não tinha essa noção – Vegeta debocha e beija Bulma.

—Idiota. Vou cobrar tuas mentiras e enganações com juros – Bulma fala

—E eu vou adorar pagar tudo isso ao meu dispor, diaba azul – Vegeta fala mordendo o pescoço de Bulma

Kakarotto pigarreia

—Bom acho que ainda não estamos no ponto disso né Vegeta? Bulma mexe essa bunda direto para a casa e leve Chichi. Acabei de ligar para Valery. O jato ficará pronto em 1 hora. Vou mandar a Bra as ordens e vocês receberam as informações devidas. Vocês deverão ficar lá por alguns dias. Até conseguirmos fechar o primeiro acordo. Depois traremos de vocês de volta.

Então as garotas saem e fazem o roteiro programado por Kakarotto.

—Acha que isso dará certo? – Vegeta pergunta

—Tenho certeza que sim. Mas preciso disso em mãos primeiro. – Kakarotto fala sério – então quer dizer que vai casar com a azuladinha?

—Isso é obvio. Mas não precisava falar daquele jeito com ela – Vegeta fala sério

—Ei, eu ainda sou o chefe. Eu preciso ter moral. – Kakarotto sorri ao irmão

—Bom. Vamos nos preparar, porque Bardock e Gine não estão para brincadeira, pelo que me falou. Ele perder o prestigio tão almejado dele para o filho vai ser cruel.

—Bom estou fazendo como uma vingança pessoal e pelo poder. Nada que já não passamos todos os dias. Mais quem eu quero contra a parede é aquela vadia. Eu quero fazê-la sofrer tudo que me fez sofrer.

—Então é hora do show! – Vegeta fala pegando celular e fazendo uma ligação.


	50. Moscou

No aeroporto internacional de Moscou acaba de pousar o jato particular de Kakarotto trazendo Bulma, Chichi, 18 e o pequeno Goten.

Antes mesmo de seus pés tocarem o chão lá estava dois luxuosos carros preto a espera na pista do aeroporto. Tudo acontecia em uma área restrita. Vários seguranças faziam essa escolta. Bulma desce a escada do jato com um lindo casaco de peles branco e uma bota para inverno.

—Droga mais que frio – fala a azulada ao se deparar com o país em ávido inverno

—Acostume-se senhorita – fala um dos homens de Kakarotto que a acompanhava

Chichi segue logo atrás com Goten no colo. Ela usava um grosso sobretudo de pele bem como uma bota de cano longo, Goten parecia um pacote gordinho com tanta roupa e pele.

Elas aproximam-se dos carros e Chichi passa Goten a um dos seguranças segurar no mesmo instante que duas maletas prateadas são abertas na frente de ambas.

Chichi com uma boa destreza adquirida na base de muito treino monta sua pistola e em punha no coldre. Mas abrir aquele casaco era um pecado naquele frio, ainda bem que a roupa de baixo ainda era quentinha.

Elas entram cada uma em carro acompanhada de seguranças

—Não me questiono mais o porquê de tudo isso – murmura Chichi com 18 que sorri

—Pense em como Kakarotto é controlador e precavido – 18 fala

—Tá eu entendo. Mas ainda não entendo como vamos conseguir o que ele quer aqui. É muito risco.

—Bom, eu não questiono seus motivos. Ele tem me surpreendido a cada dia mais, só posso esperar o que vem pela frente – 18 replica

Logo se aproximam de uma rica mansão da capital. Após entrarem na sala de estar

—bem-vindas minhas queridas – Vados fala com um sorriso aberto

—Olá. Quanto tempo? Pelo que vejo está correndo tudo bem – Bulma fala alegre abraçando a jovem e logo em seguida tirando aquele pesado casaco

—Não posso reclamar, agora que matei meu irmãozinho posso finalmente fazer tudo ao meu modo, tudo graças e você e Kakarotto – Vados fala sendo servida com um copo de Vodca

—Poderosa e perigosa – Bulma ri recebendo um copo de Vodca

— E você é a pedra recém lapidada do Kakarotto? Devo dizer que fiquei bem surpresa ao receber a notícia – Vados fala olhando para Chichi.

—Ah sim, prazer. Sou a Chichi.

—Se é, garota! – Vados fala rindo

Chichi nega a Vodca.

—Prefiro vinho se não se importa. – Fala a morena

—Que deselegante, em terra de russo querer vinho – Vados fala rindo.

—Sinto, mas não sou muito boa a regras de etiqueta social, sou mais do tipo fazer o que eu aprecio – Chichi fala com um curto sorriso recebendo a taça de vinho.

—Nossa. Tem tanto de Kakarotto que é fácil intender – Vados fala rindo – bom, vão leva-las aos seus quartos e no jantar conversaremos.

—Tudo bem – Bulma fala e assim é feito

Aas garotas são muito bem acomodadas e após um longo banho e roupas novas. Puderam desfrutar da casa muito bem aquecida. Descendo para o jantar.

Em Las Vegas agora Kakarotto estava em casa. E recebe Cooler em sua casa para conversarem sobre o novo acordo.

—Bom o que estou pedindo não me parece nada demais se colocarmos toda a sua situação a par – cooler fala perigoso

—Então por favor me coloque a par de tudo, ainda estou meio perdido. Acho que se não notou não estive nos meus melhores dias graças aos seus homens – Kakarotto fala debochado mordendo uma maçã verde.

—Vamos aos fatos, temos uma lista com várias coisas que incriminam não somente você, como o seu irmão, mas aquela azuladinha traidora. Bom o que ofereço é simples. Uma imunidade e proteção. Você não gostaria que seu candidato à presidência tivesse o nome relacionado a empresas de fachada, extorsão, trafico, tortura, morte .... Nossa a lista é bem grande e versátil não é?

—Você nem começou baby – Kakarotto fala com um riso debochado.

Cooler se incomoda com o descaso de Kakarotto

—Bom, vejo que você não tem muito interesse em minha proposta. Então vamos começar de modo simples. Todos os passaportes terão ordem de apreensão, não deixarão o país e tem mais. Seu pesadelo está só começando

Nessa hora o telefone começa a tocar interrompendo o discurso de cooler

Kakarotto levanta o dedo pedindo licença

—Que deselegante da sua parte, estamos tendo uma reunião – Cooler fala irritado

—Foi mal! Sabe o que é? Eu não ligo – Kakarotto fala atendendo o telefone

—Oi minha linda, fez boa viagem? – fala ele colocando os pés sobre a mesa e se reclinando para trás.

—Sim eu fiz. Aqui é muito frio, mas que droga Kaka! Espero não ter que passar muito tempo nessa droga. – Chichi fala

— é inverno em moscou amor...o que esperava? O Goten está bem e foi bem recebida?

—Sim, tudo está bem. Não acredito que era amante dessa garota depravada – Chichi fala irritada

—Ei! Amante não. Foi mais um romance passageiro – Kakarotto fala rindo.

Cooler olhava e ouvia incrédulo. Duas coisas, com quem ele estava falando e ele realmente estava tendo uma conversa informal que poderia ser feito depois no meio de uma reunião pessoal.

—Ele está aí já? – Chichi pergunta

—Tá sim, você é pontual como sempre. Essa é minha garota — Kakarotto fala com um sorriso lascivo

—Tá, vamos começar logo com essa palhaçada – Chichi fala

—Senhor Kakarotto acho que eu não fui claro com o senhor. – Cooler dispara

Mas nesse momento Kakarotto leva o dedo aos lábios em sinal de silencio e aperta o botão do viva-voz do telefone

—Olá senhor cooler. Ou será que devo chamar Dimitri? – Bulma fala

—como você...

—como eu sei? Bom vamos te dá uma palhinha. Nesse momento estamos do outro lado do mundo e com alguns arquivos bem interessantes ao teu respeito. E não somente sobre você, mas sobre alguns colegas teus. Eu sei que está preparando uma ordem de restrição para todos, então vou te falar bem devagar o que vai fazer agora.

—Eu não vou permitir ser chantageado por uma traidora vadiazinha – cooler fala irritado

—Chichi, manda – Bulma fala no telefone e logo em seguida o celular de cooler toca e ele recebe um arquivo de imagem com a primeira página do dossiê. Seguida de um corpo.

—Tem minha atenção senhorita Briefs – cooler fala contrariado

—Bom garoto! – Bulma fala cooler encara Kakarotto que tinha o sorriso mais sacana que ele já tinha visto na vida.

—Mulheres! São um problemão não é Cooler? – Kakarotto debocha voltando a se reclinar na cadeira confortável.

—Vamos lá. Tenho alguns nomes que quero em certos cargos específicos. Quero que meu nome suma dos registros do FBI e me demita.

—Isso posso fazer. – Cooler fala firme

—ótimo. Agora quero que limpe toda a sujeira deixada pelo Nappa com uma bela nota de desculpas em um certo grande jornal. Claro meu chefe faz questão de certas exposições públicas que o favorece.

Cooler olha para Kakarotto que balança a cabeça em afirmativo.

—Claro. Serei o mais generoso possível. —Cooler fala se contendo

—Então. Para mostrar o quanto somos gêneros com você. Temos um novo acordo que deve chegar em precisas 12 horas em seu gabinete. Abra, leia e aprecie. Tem a partir de agora 72 horas para cumprir essas exigências básicas, mas as que estarão em acordo. Junto estará a lista de remanejamento dentro do FBI

—Certamente senhorita.

—Caso opte por não fazer. Sugiro que se esconda muito bem, pois dentro da América será considerado um grande criminoso procurando por...deixa eu ver aqui ...uma, duas, três.... Ah sim: 36 atrocidades incluindo crime a pátria americana e russa. O que na verdade te deixa com poucas opções de países que realmente possa te proteger que não tenha acordo diplomático de extradição com nenhum deles não é mesmo? – Bulma fala fria

—Certamente estou a par disso – Cooler fala

Então Kakarotto tira do viva-voz e se despede de Bulma e Chichi.

—Vejo que tem um forte aliado em moscou? —Cooler fala

—Não só em moscou meu caro...quem tem um bom negócio vai a Roma – Kakarotto fala rindo – sinceramente espero não termos problemas. Seja bonzinho e será bem recompensado. Não costumo deixar de mãos vazias quem me serve com lealdade, mas também não perdoo traições levianas – Kakarotto soa ameaçador, mas ainda com um sorriso jovial

—Me lembrarei disso – Cooler

Ótimo. Encerramos por aqui. Realmente espero receber o novo acordo assinado em algumas horas. Tem um bom dia – Kakarotto fala se levantando e saindo do escritório. Na hora surge dois seguranças do mesmo fortemente armados acompanhando gentilmente cooler a saída.


	51. Fractal

—Acho que com todos esses documentos temos tudo que precisamos em definitivo. – Bulma fala com Chichi  
—Deixa eu ver – Chichi pedi olhando os papeis – está faltando  
—Como assim? Tudo que combinamos está aí – Vados fala  
—Não está não. Falta algo muito importante. O que eu te pedi  
—Mas Kakarotto não iria permitir te entregar esse dossiê assim – Vados fala  
—Quer apostar? — Chichi soa firme e implacável  
Vados não se permite vacilar e estrala os dedos recebendo um envelope. Bulma fica confusa sobre aquilo. Vados estende o envelope a Chichi, mas quando a morena vai pega-lo ela puxa de volta  
—Sabe minhas condições – Vados fala arqueando a sobrancelha delineada  
Chichi consente pegando de um dos bolsos um saquinho pequeno marrom e jogando nas mãos de Vados que a entrega o envelope grosso. A russa vira o conteúdo na palma da mão e Bulma pode ver uma certa quantidade de diamantes e ficou se perguntando o que era aquilo naquele envelope.  
—Acho que agora estamos prontas para partir – Chichi fala virando para Bulma. Ela consente.  
Elas mandam preparar o jato.

(...)

Em Las Vegas Vegeta e Kakarotto estão no necrotério olhando dois corpos ali.  
—Por que tinha que arrastar pra esse lugar? – Kakarotto fala com uma careta  
—é impressionante...mata, tortura e simplesmente fica desconfortável com cadáveres? Chega a ser ridículo – Vegeta fala sério arqueando uma sobrancelha encarando o irmão.  
—Meu problema não são os cadáveres, é o local e o depois... – Kakarotto se interrompe desviando o olhar a agente legista do FBI ali — Ô filhinha, mexe aí não – fala ao ver a garota colocando uma luva e descobrindo o corpo  
—O que foi Kakarotto? É perturbador demais para você? – ri-se Brianne  
Kakarotto coloca as mãos nos bolsos do terno e arqueia a sobrancelha a encarando com incredulidade.  
—Não gosto de mortos. Eu mato e dou um fim. Ponto final. Mexer em algo morto e inanimado não está em minha lista de diversão...simples, filhinha. Se o sangue não está fresco, não me interessa. – Kakarotto fala firme.  
Vegeta revira os olhos.  
Brianne começa a mexer e fazer as incisões no cadáver Kakarotto observava com atenção os cortes e as linhas. O primeiro corpo era feminino, era uma jovem morena. Até bonita. Morreu com por estrangulamento. Kakarotto se aproxima do corpo da garota e vê algo que o chama atenção. Ele puxa uma luva e vira o pescoço lentamente ao lado uma tatuagem pequena na nuca.  
—O que foi? — Vegeta pergunta  
—Olha isso aqui! – Kakarotto fala  
Vegeta dá a volta na mesa se aproximando e vendo a tatuagem  
Vegeta olha Kakarotto e ambos conversam em meio ao silencio  
A legista finalmente atinge a aérea de interesse dos dois. E ao abrir o estomago ela acha vários pacotes como se fosse de drogas, mas ao traçar com o bisturi os pequenos malotes vários diamantes se espalham pela bandeja de metal. Eram 5 pequenos malotes ao todo.  
—Filha da mãe! – Vegeta fala  
—E não é só isso que achei. – Fala Brianne mostrando mais – como podem ver ela estava grávida quando foi morta. Olhando para o feto diria que aproximadamente três meses.  
Kakarotto remove a luva e encara Brianne com um sorriso perspicaz nos lábios.  
—Abra logo o outro e verifique o estomago logo, preciso sair daqui. Nosso tempo está findando. – Anuncia Kakarotto.  
A legista prontamente larga o corpo da mulher e passa ao do homem. Kakarotto conhecia bem aquela vitima ali. Era um dos homens por trás de seu pai no início da carreira política. O vira várias vezes na casa que moravam no Texas. Em poucos minutos mais malotes de diamantes são tirados de lá também  
—Pegue tudo e vamos —ordena Kakarotto a um dos seus seguranças que pega uma bolsa e joga todo o conteúdo dentro a fechando – seu pagamento será entregue como sempre, obrigada  
Brianne acena com a cabeça. Eles saem dali e entram no carro escuro.  
—Quanto tempo nós temos? – Vegeta pergunta  
—Não faço ideia. Mas isso não é bom, você viu a garota? É uma das garotas dele  
—é eu sei...velhos hábitos não mudam – Vegeta fala – você acha que tem dedo dela?  
—Tenho certeza, e a maior prova são os diamantes...— Kakarotto responde pensativo  
—Acha que é hora de pressiona-los? – Vegeta fala  
—ainda não. Tenho que esperar os dossiês. Chichi me ligou pouco antes de saírem e algo me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha — Kakarotto fala  
—E o que seria? – Vegeta questiona  
—Sadala... Chichi acha que ela não morreu — Kakarotto fala fitando Vegeta  
—Mas isso é loucura, quer dizer... Nós vimos o corpo dela, nós a enterramos...  
—Não, sei em acreditar por hora. Bom com as eleições próximas só nos resta esperar.  
—E o Cooler? – Vegeta pediu  
—Assinou o novo acordo e já direcionou os novos cargos de acordo com as nossas necessidades, mas agora não podemos vacilar. A Lunch agora tem acesso integral e como eu amo a mente daquela mulher o banco de dados está sendo corrompido por ela e apagando nossos rastros que o maldito Nappa pois as mãos.  
—Então é só questão de tempo.  
Kakarotto consente  
—E as garotas voltam quando?  
—Em dois dias...que é? Já está morrendo de saudade da Bulminha? – Kakarotto debocha  
Vegeta rosna  
—entenda como quiser – ele fala cruzando os braços com uma face de zanga.

(...) 

Finalmente o jato chega à pista do pouso de Las Vegas. Chichi estava apreensiva e queria encontrar com Kakarotto o quanto antes. O que trazia em suas mãos era definidamente de extrema importância pra Kakarotto.  
Mas assim que as portas ela é surpreendida. Uma equipe do FBI estava ali. Ela não entendia aquilo definitivamente.  
—Senhorita Chichi, está presa por fraude fiscal contra o governo dos estados unidos da américa – a voz anuncia.  
—O que? Como assim presa e que merda de fraude fiscal? – Chichi protesta.  
Bulma foi barrada pelos agentes. Aqueles não eram agentes da cede de Las Vegas... Não. Definitivamente era de outro lugar, era estranho.  
A morena foi algemada e o pequeno Goten foi pego do seu colo por uma das agentes e a porta do carro preto se abre colocando Chichi sobre gritos e protestos e Goten junto da agente.  
—Vocês não deveriam acionar a agencia local para efetuar essa prisão? – questiona Bulma  
—Tem razão, senhorita Briefs – o homem fala e logo em seguida os vários agentes que estavam ali saca as armas com silenciador acoplado e antes que os seguranças e a equipe possam fazer algo eles são abatidos  
—Boa noite, vadia – uma voz familiar soa e Bulma sente o forte golpe em sua cabeça e apaga.

O homem mais velho de cabelos longos e grisalhos entra no carro ao lado de Chichi e usando um lenço embebido em clorofórmio a apaga. O bebe chorava aturdido  
—Cale esse maldito moleque – fala o velho.  
E o clorofórmio é usado no pequeno. O celular é pego nas mãos e um numero é discado.  
—Já estamos com eles – o velho fala  
—ótimo. Prossiga – fala a voz feminina do outro lado

Os três carros então deixam o aeroporto e somem assim como surgiram  
O telefone de Kakarotto toca a chamada e provinda da central da pista de pouso ao vistoriarem a área particular dele.  
—Senhor precisamos de sua presença imediatamente aqui – o homem fala  
—O que houve? – Kakarotto pede com uma voz gélida  
—Todos os seus homens foram mortos, os que acompanhavam o voo que pousou a algumas horas – fala temoroso.

Kakarotto sente um frio percorrer a espinha naquele momento. Nunca havia sentido essa sensação, mas agora era palpável.  
—Reúna meus melhores homens e traga a Bra – ordena Kakarotto colocando o paletó e saindo do escritório.  
Valery não tarda em dá a ordem.


	52. Pesadelo

O cheiro do mofo e da umidade eram intensos ali, a cabeça estava atordoada. Não era só a pancada em sua cabeça...não...ela estava drogada. Quem fez aquilo a deixou sem raciocínio, sem forças... Ela estava livre naquele cômodo, mas era escuro, frio. O corpo mal se sustentava em pé e ela tentava se agarrar em algo, e só então pode sentir uma poça de água sobre as mãos. Ela fora tocando as paredes. Os olhos não enxergavam direto tudo estava distorcido até um clarão brilhar. Acenderam as luzes do lugar...

Os passos ecoavam longe até ela ouvir a cela ser aberta, tentava focar-se nos rostos, mas não conseguia enxergar direito, tudo era um borram...

As vozes riam e falavam entre si, ela sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com força a erguendo do chão...

—Mesmo assim ainda é tão boa – fala uma voz masculina tocando o corpo de Bulma, ela tentou tirar as mãos do homem, mas ele apenas ria.

—Será que achariam ruim se nos divertíssemos um pouco com essa vadia? – fala a outra voz.

—n-não...não me... Toquem – Bulma falava com a voz embolada.

As mãos de Bulma são seguradas atrás das costas dela e ela sentia a língua do homem deslizar pelo seu pescoço a fazendo sentir nojo e repulsa.

—Acho que seria um tempo bem aproveitado...já que Vegeta aprecia tanto, deve ter um bom motivo – ri o homem alto.

Bulma se sentia impotente nesse momento, não queria ser tocada, mas o outro se aproximam dela e começa a tocar o corpo de Bulma enquanto o outro estava segurando a garota de cabelos azuis, ela gritava por ajuda e eles apenas riam, ouviu e sentiu sua blusa ser rasgada e seus seios mordidos a fazendo derramar lagrimas desesperadas.

—Vegeta – chorava e chamava por ele aos murmúrios de desespero

—Soltem ela – a voz calma e autoritária masculina ecoou – ela não é pra vocês.

Os homens contrariados soltam a garota no chão a jogando no canto.

—se safou vadia...— fala um deles

Bulma respirava um alivio em meio ao choro com os braços frente aos seios agora nus

—O que vão fazer com ela afinal? – um perguntou finalmente

—Ela vai ser a diversão da reunião dessa noite – a voz calma falou com uma malicia que fez Bulma tremer tão intensamente e desesperadamente que era um suplica sem voz...

Ele gostou de causar esse pânico nela via a garota desesperada, como ele adorava seu emprego...

—Mantenham a dose nela – ele fala – logo virão tira-la daqui – ele se vira saindo.

Bulma tinha que reagir, ela precisava reagir...não...ela não iria passar por isso...definitivamente não..., mas por mais que ela tentasse pensar sua mente parecia bagunçar as coisas, ela não conseguia processar as informações...que droga era aquela afinal?

~***~

—Mas que droga! – Kakarotto bate com força na mesa trincado o vidro de cima dela – não me interessa se o país é grande, achem elas, é da minha mulher e do meu filho que estamos falando.

—Kakarotto não temos a menos pista do que houve, já recolhemos algumas pessoas para tortura, mas quem fez isso sabia bem o que estava fazendo, não temos filmagens, testemunhas, tudo sumiu no horário e num raio de mais de 40 km daquela região...não existe nada – Bra, falou séria.

Vegeta entrou pela porta de madeira olhando para um Kakarotto cabisbaixo e silencioso em pé frente a mesa de reuniões.

—Eu falei com a Lunch e o Raditz, estão tentando rastrear o que podem, qualquer sinal de...qualquer coisa... – Vegeta fala segurando a raiva.

—Senhor, está acontecendo algo – fala Valery entrando na sala e ligando a tv com um pequeno controle.

**“ ** _ **à polícia confirmou que os corpos encontrados essa semana pertencem ao empresário e ex-assessor político Toppo Martinez e a sua assistente Marcarita Sweets, as causas não foram divulgadas e a polícia trabalha com a linha de homicídio, a investigação segue em sigilo, para quem não se lembra, Toppo foi um dos mais importantes assessores e colaborador do então candidato à presidência Bardock Sayajin, a jornada deles juntos durou aproximadamente 15 anos quando ele deu lugar a então esposa do candidato Gine Sayajin, mesmo sem assessorar o candidato, Toppo ainda fazia parte da roda intima do casal...seu último feito em vida foi a singela doação de 80 milhões de dólares a uma entidade filantrópica apoiada pelo candidato Bardock. Essa sem dúvidas foi uma grande perda para o nosso país .A assessoria do candidato deu uma palavra com a nossa equipe.** _

_ **Gine falou que foi uma imensa perda para a política nacional que ele foi um grande amigo da família e grande apoiador das ideias e intensões de Bardock e eles estão à disposição para ajudar no que for preciso com as investigações, eles querem saber assim como tantos outros, o que aconteceu ao grande amigo** _ **” **

—Como ela representa bem! Vadia maldita! – Vegeta fala trincando os dentes

—O que houve afinal? A equipe de investigação está louca – Raditz comenta.

—O desgraçado fechou um acordo recentemente que tirava o apoio ao meu pai, o acordo previa 80 milhões de donativos e ele estava livre de toda chantagem e extorsão para se filiar a quem quisesse. Ele pagou o valor, isso por cima dos panos, por baixo o acordo previa 120 milhões. O que ele fez foi um desviou e os 40 milhões estão aqui – fala Vegeta jogando sobre a mesa um saco com várias pedras de diamante.

Raditz pega uma delas e vira contra a luz

—hulala – fala – e a garota?

—Ela é a parte mais interessante, é uma das garotas que o velho sempre trepa. Ele não consegue ficar sem, acreditamos que ela foi a responsável pelo desvio interno, foi aí que investigando mais a fundo descobrimos que Gine e ele já haviam sugado toda a fonte, e Toppo não serviria de mais nada. Ele estava preste a falir, esses 40 milhões pelo visto era a fuga dele do país. Novo nome, nova vida...— Kakarotto fala

—Tá, mas ela estava gravida...—Lunch fala seria

—touché— só por ai pode se deduzir quem a matou – Kakarotto fala irônico

—Tá me dizendo que o cara que quer ser o nosso próximo presidente fez tudo isso?

—Isso só não Lunch, tem muito mais do passado de Bardock e Gine que você nem ao menos faz ideia. – Vegeta fala firme se sentando.

CHICAGO 40 anos atrás

—Senador Mcdealen, esse jovem é Bardock, ele é o rapaz que indiquei para lhe assessorar, o currículo dele é impecável e acredito ser a pessoa certa para trabalhar ao seu lado – fala um homem loiro e alto.

O senador cumprimentou o jovem e conversou com ele um pouco para logo o efetivar em seu gabinete como um dos seus assessores. O jovem e promissor texano conservador... Ele aprendia aquele jogo tão rápido, e era tão ambicioso. Ele realmente subiu no conceito do Senador e logo depois na cama de sua filha Trace Mcdealen. A garota se envolveu tão perdidamente nos braços daquele homem de cabelos rebeldes que se deixou levar...

—Como assim grávida? – falava Bardock sentado a cama 

—Eu não sei...apenas aconteceu – fala a jovem temorosa.

—Nem fodendo que eu vou me encrencar por sua causa, dá um jeito e resolve isso – Bardock fala irritado se levantando e começando a se vestir.

—O que quer que eu faça? – pedi a jovem exasperada.

—Docinho, faz o que bem intender, desde que não afete minha carreira – ele fala acendendo um cigarro olhando para a garota

—E-e...se casássemos? – sugere a garota.

Bardock olha atentamente a garota e deixa um sorriso sínico brotar nos lábios. O cigarro vai mais uma vez a boca e logo a fumaça branca é expelida, era a primeira vez que pensou na garota como uma vantagem real e palpável.

—Se —fala o jovem se aproximando da garota na cama – você conseguir convencer seu pai a isso – ele prensa o corpo dela sobre a cama com o seu corpo – então seremos uma linda família – fala beijado a garota.

Como ela era iludida por aquele homem. Ela realmente faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo. Ele era o reflexo do bom homem, justo, esperto, ambicioso, de boa família...porque não?

O Senador tem uma visão deturpada do jovem Bardock. E prezando pelo nome da sua família e pelo amor da sua filha, apoia o casamento, afinal, não queria escândalos envolvendo seu nome. Bardock agora estava definitivamente entranhando no meio político, e por seu empenho e astúcia saiu da assessoria do Senador, seu sogro, e passa a estar em um dos cargos políticos como um indicado. Vegeta nasceu como um herdeiro de um império que começava a base de chantagem e vantagem política.

TEMPOS ATUAIS

—Não solte a estrelinha – fala a mulher com uma voz infantil ao garotinho de cabelos arrepiados como o pai – isso...segura.

—Então é isso? – Bardock pergunta firme olhando para Gine debruçada sobre o garoto no berço – seu plano ridículo e eu ainda vou ter que aguentar mais um pivete sem talento?

—Não querido — Gine soa calma e perversa – seu plano, seus crimes e meu novo aprendiz.

—Você acha que ele não vai perceber essa criança? Ele não é estúpido pelo amor de Deus! Não fode com a minha vida e se livra logo desse moleque.

—como você se livrou de Sadala? – Gine pergunta venenosa.

—já falamos sobre isso – Bardock rosna.

—Sobre a sua maldita obsessão?...não querido. A próxima vez que eu a achar garanto que não terá outro Kakarotto para protege-la – Gine fala firme

—Se acha-la – Bardock desafia

—é só questão de tempo – Gine argumenta, ela puxa uma enorme pasta dossiê da sua bolsa e joga no chão aos pés de Bardock – pode acreditar que é só tempo querido...e por favor não foda tudo. Eu quero estar em breve na casa branca.

Bardock desfaz o sorriso ao pegar os papeis e ler parte deles.

—Quem fez isso? – ele pergunta aborrecido

—Não interessa, a pergunta é... Está pronto para pagar o preço certo? —Gine fala

—Como assim? – ele não intende

—simples...toda a maldita vida eu fiquei a sua sombra, eu aguentei todo maldito caso que você teve, todas as suas infidelidades e olha que não são poucas até hoje, eu aguentei tudo, eu cuidei de cada uma das suas malditas campanhas e acordos, eu fui usada, mas me deixei ser feita assim, agora eu quero tudo isso de volta, ou esse dossiê vai para a mídia – Gine fala displicente voltando a brincar com o garotinho.

Bardock fica estático ouvindo as brincadeiras com a criança.

—Eu podia matá-la simplesmente – Bardock rosna finalmente.

—Você não vive sem mim...esse casamento não é amor...é puro interesse, sempre foi, então vamos pular a conversa fiada – fala Gine dando passos para fora do quarto.

—Agora se eu fosse você corria, afinal sua noitinha de diversão está preste a começar – Gine fala.

—é uma reunião — ele fala

—Chame como quiser, apenas nunca deixe Vegeta saber o que vai fazer...

Gine sorri e sai caminhando para o seu quarto na imensa casa de fazenda da família.


	53. Revendo os termos do contrato parte 02

Chichi estava trancada naquele lugar a um tempo. Ela não sabia se era dia ou noite, ela apenas tentava manter a razão. Tinha que achar um jeito de fugir dali. As pernas estavam presas em tornozeleiras de ferro que ela batia, chutava, mas nada funcionava, nada quebrava. Aquela droga de porta não abria a menos que fosse água e comida. Ela queria o seu marido, ela queria o seu filho e principalmente queria matar quem quer que fosse que estivesse por trás disso, mesmo que sua mente já desenhasse suposições...

Que droga de mundo de Kakarotto era aquele? Odiava cada instante daquilo. Como poderia ficar tranquila? Era uma coisa atrás da outra, não tinha paz...definitivamente se saísse dali mataria Kakarotto, ele era culpado de trazer tanto problema para si, parecia um maldito imã.

—Mas que Merda! – gritou Chichi.

—Olha a boca suja – fala a o guarda do outro lado da porta rindo.

—Que se foda! – Chichi fala irritada – droga, agora to falando como ele, escuta...sei que você deve ser um desses caras gananciosos...sei que podemos chegar a um acordo...colabora comigo – Chichi tenta conversa, mas apenas o silencio prevalecia. Era enlouquecedor

—Eu posso pelo menos ver meu filho? – pedi Chichi chorosa

—Isso depende – uma voz feminina ecoa.

—Depende de que? Me fala eu faço qualquer coisa – Chichi fala desesperada.

—Vamos lá Chichi, se tivesse que escolher entre o pequeno Goten e Kakarotto qual seria a sua escolha? – a voz fala mansa e cortante.

—O que? Como assim escolher? – Chichi fala preocupada e desesperada.

—Escolher...eu te dou o seu filho e você fica sem Kakarotto, ou, você fica com Kakarotto e eu com o seu filho...é algo bem plausível – a voz fala através da porta.

—Que merda essa? Você é louca? Como sugeri algo assim? Que tipo de pessoa doente você é? – Chichi grita

—Do pior tipo – a voz fala

Chichi podia jurar que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, mas de onde?

—Eu não vou escolher nada! – Chichi rosna irritada com a conversa

—ótimo, então mandaremos vocês dois aos pedaços embaladinhos numa caixa para Kakarotto – gargalha a voz maliciosa.

Chichi sentiu um desespero cortante naquele instante fazendo as lagrimas caírem aos grossos pingos em sua face.

Os passos vão se distanciando e Chichi desaba no chão com as mãos na face.

—Meu deus!

~***~

Bulma sentia seu corpo sendo puxado de um lado e de outro à medida que suas roupas eram tiradas e substituídas. as mãos eram macias e femininas, mas eram estúpidas e cruéis. A cada vez que ela levava a mão tentando se desvencilhar daquilo levava um tapa. O vestido era muito curto e vulgar, apertava-lhe tanto os seios que os faziam saltar daquela roupa. E a calcinha? Não podia dizer que cobria algo. Ela sente mais uma picada em seu braço. Mas dessa vez a reação foi um pouco diferente, as coisas estavam começando a ficar mais nítidas em sua frente. Ela é levada e colocada em um carro. Tudo estava escuro. Estava noite..., mas que horas seriam? Na verdade, que dia seria?

Eles vendam os olhos de Bulma e trancam suas mãos com algemas. O carro roda por um bom tempo, ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo, até que finalmente parou. As mãos brutas a seguram com força a levando para algum lugar. Bulma podia sentir o cheiro forte dos charutos, o aroma do whisky e do Bourbon. tudo isso misturado ao cheiro de perfumes; masculinos e femininos. os sons confirmavam o local. os gritos e gemidos, as risadas e o som baixo. Aquilo realmente deixou Bulma ainda mais desesperada.

Ela sobe alguns lances de escadas até a venda se retirada de seus olhos. Uma grossa cortina vermelha tampava tudo. O cara que segurava com força o seu braço atravessou a cortina revelando um lugar muito luxuoso e definitivamente VIP. Os caras estavam sentados em poltronas caras e haviam garotas apenas de lingerie servindo. O corpo delas não as pertenciam naquele lugar, eram tocadas como eles bem intendesse. A partida de poker acontecia em uma das grandes mesas ali. A luz era muito fraca, mas a única coisa que Bulma soube é que, não saberia quem eram aquelas pessoas. todos estavam de máscaras cobrindo quase toda a face.

Bulma já havia visto algo assim... Era caro, era exclusivo...Kakarotto fazia isso!

Então quem a pôs ali era alguém tão sadista quanto ele, alguém que partilhava das mesmas peculiaridades, mas no mundo de Kakarotto e Vegeta seria uma lista muito grande.

Ela é arremessada ao chão de joelhos frente a um grupo daqueles homens. Eles a olhavam e avaliavam como se fosse uma mercadoria a ser comprada.

As mãos algemadas forçavam as algemas tentando abrir em desespero puro.

Ela viu um dos homens acenar e seus cabelos foram puxados até ele, e num ato violento ela é jogada sobre o colo dele. O vestido é levantando pelas mãos dele a tocando, ele segura a cabeça de Bulma e a beija, mas a garota de cabelos azuis não ia se sujeitar a isso...ela morde os lábios daquele homem tirando-lhe sangue. Ele leva os dedos aos lábios enquanto os outros homens riam.

—Odeio putas ariscas – fala o homem dando um tapa tão forte na face de Bulma que a joga no chão e fere o seu lábio o cortando. Os cabelos azuis se espalham pela face. Enquanto o homem se levanta pegando algo que parecia um cano comprido com uma ponta meio fina – mas adoro doma-las – ele fala tocando em Bulma com a vareta que dispara um choque elétrico na garota.

Bulma grita pela dor e ele repete outra e depois outra vez aquilo, até que se abaixa e puxando Bulma pelos cabelos levanta a sua cabeça do chão

—Vamos tentar outra vez – ele fala

—Não – Bardock fala firme entrando no salão – levem ela pra suíte, eu prefiro assim – ele fala malicioso e o segurança puxa Bulma pelo braço a arrastando para a suíte privada de Bardock.

~***~

—Você precisa descansar, tá acabado – Vegeta fala olhando para o irmão sentando na cadeira do escritório.

—Você tem descansado? –Kakarotto pergunta absorto com o olhar distraído pelo escritório.

—Não. simplesmente não dá...eu fico vendo em minha mente repassando tudo ...e...me sinto um merda...— Vegeta fala cabisbaixo – nunca senti uma sensação tão intensa de impotência...— confessa.

Kakarotto fica perdido em pensamentos por alguns instantes...ele tinha que achar uma forma...qualquer uma...tinha que acha-las. de preferência vivas....

Vegeta se deita no sofá do escritório e ligando a tv começa a passar os canais aleatoriamente quando o celular de Kakarotto vibra sobre a mesa de madeira nobre. Ele dá um pulo e pegando o celular abre a mensagem.

<36 armazéns importantes seus estão espalhados nos 47 estados, em um deles tem algo que me interessa, vamos fazer uma troca?>

Kakarotto tinha os olhos vidrados na tela e leu em voz alta a mensagem para vegete que ficou aturdido.

—Caralho! – quantos galpões nós temos atualmente ativos? – Kakarotto pergunta.

—232 eu acho – Vegeta responde sério, Kakarotto então conecta o celular a um pequeno aparelho e ao seu laptop, ele começa a digitar algo rapidamente.

O celular toca ele atende colocando no viva-voz

—Então tem mesmo a intensão de me rastrear? – a voz era distorcida eletrônica

—Como sabe? – Kakarotto fala

—Eu estou te rastreando nesse instante...eu sei de cada um dos seus passos, dos seus associados...tudo – fala a voz distorcida.

—O que quer afinal? – Vegeta fala irritado

—Agora? Ver o desespero de vocês – a voz sorriu — depois? Ver a dor e o medo ou...

—Ou o que? – Kakarotto pergunta irritado, ele olha para o laptop que agora buscava dados da ligação.

—Hora de desconectar – a pessoa fala e encerra a ligação

No laptop aparece conexão perdida

—Liga pra Lunch e mande ela vir agora aqui – Kakarotto fala – acho que dá pra reduzir a zona de busca.

—Como? – Vegeta fala e Kakarotto vira o laptop para ele com um ponto vermelho piscando em um grande mapa

—Mas como? Eles...não estavam cientes do rastreio? – Vegeta pergunta ainda confuso

—Bom...do programa principal ligado a origem da mensagem, não do secundário que estava interligado a chamada – Kakarotto fala.

—Ainda assim é uma zona de três estados – Vegeta fala frustrado

—é alguma coisa já...—Kakarotto tira o telefone do gancho e disca um número — Valery, eu quero a relação completa dos armazéns em nome da corporação.

—porque em nome da corporação? – Vegeta pergunta franzindo o cenho

—Porque a pessoa citou 37 armazéns, isso me intrigou então me veio a lembrança de que só temos 37 em nome da corporação, o restante está em fachada, dificilmente conseguiriam rastrear a origem.

—Mas esses armazéns são os de importação? – Vegeta pergunta surpreso.

—Não todos...se não me engano tem alguns que são de integração, fazem os dois caminhos.

—ótimo...nem sabemos ao menos o que eles estão querendo – Vegeta fala impaciente passando os dedos pelos cabelos

—Algo me diz que isso não passa de uma distração – Kakarotto fala frustrado – mas não posso arriscar nada.

Vegeta concorda e liga pra Lunch, se Kakarotto tinha um plano já era algo...

~***~

Bulma é jogada na cama e as algemas tiradas, ela podia ver a marcas vermelhas do aperto em seus pulsos bem como as arroxeadas em seu corpo. “desgraçado pervertido, se eu tivesse a droga da minha arma meteria uma bala no meio da sua cabeça” pensou Bulma deslizando os dedos sobre os machucados. O segurança a olhava com descaso e sorria.

—Quando eu sair daqui, e eu vou sair, eu vou caçar cada um de vocês como animais que são e vou matar com o maior requinte de crueldade que eu puder – Bulma ameaça.

O segurança da uma gargalhada

—Estarei esperando piranha! – ele fala saindo da suíte quando o outro homem entra. Bulma observa o homem alto de porte atlético e pose aristocrata...sem dúvidas era algum maldito político. A máscara cobria todo o seu rosto. A luz ficou fraca na suíte justamente para aturdir sua percepção.

O homem caminha tranquilamente em silencio até um móvel no canto do quarto e pegando a garrafa serve um copo de whisky com toda a calma do mundo e se vira olhando para Bulma que estava em pé frente a cama.

A suíte era bem moderna, o piso de madeira nobre as luzes embutidas, a cortina era eletrônica, era uma prisão de luxo. Bulma mantinha o olhar fixo sobre o homem. Qualquer detalhe, qualquer vacilo...

O copo é esvaziado e Bulma o viu afrouxando a gravata e retirando o caro paletó colocando sobre uma cadeira cuidadosamente.

—bebe algo? – ele pergunta descaradamente, Bulma fica em silencio apenas o olhando e ele sorri torto – quero ver quanto tempo ficará em silencio...é tão controlada assim senhorita Briefs?

—Normalmente com uma arma na mão sou muito mais...descontrolada – fala Bulma tendenciosa.

Sua mente tentava racionalizar, ainda estava difícil. Seu corpo ainda estava fraco...ainda estava sobre o efeito do que quer que fosse.

—Acho que não mais do que eu – ele sorri malicioso – mas sabe...—ele se levanta e vem caminhando até Bulma, ela dá um passo para trás, mas num rápido movimento ele a virou de costas para ele e Bulma sentia o fio grosso do garrote em seu pescoço a fazendo começar a sufocar lentamente. As mãos tentavam frouxar fio sobre o pescoço — eu não preciso de uma arma para matar...gosto de uma morte mais passional...é incrível ver alguém morrer suplicando e agonizando como está agora...seu cérebro sendo privado de oxigenação e começando a gritar desesperadamente por ar, você não consegue mais processar as coisas, seu corpo começa a hibernar tentando manter uma reserva de oxigênio então ele enfraquece e você desmaia – fala Bardock tirando o garrote do pescoço de Bulma que cai no chão desmaiada. Os lábios levemente arroxeados e a face vermelha. No pescoço a marca do fio

—Tão simples...não é uma agente tão boa assim quanto pensa senhora Briefs – ele riu mesmo ciente que falava sozinho sentia a necessidade de vangloriar-se de seus feitos perversos - nesse mundo ainda tem muito a aprender – Bardock fala e pegando a garota no colo e a coloca na cama. ali ele a prende com as algemas. As roupas de Bulma são tiradas sem nenhuma dificuldade.

O prazer do poder. do domínio, de ser mais forte, de mandar e ter o total controle sobre a vida dela e do que fazia.

Ele se volta ao whisky e senta-se na poltrona frente a cama olhando a garota nua e amarrada. um dos tantos fetiches que tinha e aquelas sempre eram boas lembranças. era como uma presa caçada, amarrada e prestes a ser apreciada com todo o tesão que seu corpo o impelia.

Após alguns minutos Bulma acorda e percebe a sua situação. os pulsos forçam vendo-se presa, ela tentava situar-se e lembrando onde estava e com quem estava. Bardock se levanta e caminha até a cama ficando parado frente a Bulma.

—Me mata, mas não faz isso – Bulma suplica, ciente do que viria a seguir, vendo o olhar daquele homem por trás da máscara. a perversidade dele a enojava.

—Mas isso não teria nenhuma graça teria? – ele fala rindo ele começa a tirar a sua roupa sobre o olhar e apelos da garota.


	54. Presa a vingança

Bardock pegou algo sobre a mesa do aparador e Bulma pode ver um frasco com uma seringa. Ele usou a seringa para o produto no frasco, tinha uma cor leitosa e Bulma ficou desesperada com aquilo. Ela forçava os pulsos tentando se soltar desesperadamente.

—Vamos apimentar um pouco as coisas – Bardock fala caminhando lentamente até Bulma com a seringa na mão

—O que é isso? – Bulma perguntou temendo a resposta.

—Isso? Só uma droga... Sabe? Pra fuder sua mente um pouco — Bardock ri gostosamente — quero te apreciar, te foder e me divertir muito, mas uma pena que não pode se recordar tanto assim da bela noite que vai ter – Bardock desdenha

Bulma estava relutante, mas Bardock a segurou com força sentando em cima da garota e aplicou a seringa no pescoço de Bulma. Ela lutava bastante, mas logo o corpo começou a ficar menos tenso e mais relaxado. A droga estava fazendo efeito em seu corpo rapidamente. As pupilas dilataram e ela parara de reagir completamente mórbida como uma pequena e linda boneca.

Bardock finalmente tirou a máscara que estava sobre o seu rosto e colocou na mesa ao lado junto com a seringa. Ele soltou Bulma que relutava, mas não tinha mais forças. Ele então segurou forte o queixo dela e a beijou com desejo e fome mordendo o lábio em seguida o ferindo.

—Tem os olhos dela – ele fala

—Olhos??— Bulma balbucia confusa

—Da mãe dele.... —Bardock fala e dá um sorriso de lado e volta a beijar a garota que relutava e então afasta e completa – Hoje será minha puta, minha cadela pra me satisfazer.

Os lábios desciam pelo pescoço e pelo colo de Bulma até atingir os seios. Ele os sugava e apertava com certa violência que marcava, mordia e chupava. Bulma gemia pelo toque bruto e doloroso. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo a sua volta, ela só tinha a lembrança que não deveria estar lá, e isso a fazia resistir, apenas isso...

Ela era literalmente devorada, a pele mordida e marcada e então Bardock a virou de bruços e arrebitou a bunda da garota e a penetrou com força dando início ao ato, Bulma gritou pela invasão e agarrou os lençóis da cama. Ele a estocava com a mais pura selvageria brutal e ela Sentia o pescoço sendo mordido e chupado, mas ela não estava gostando daquilo, ela não queria estar ali o cheiro a enjoava, na verdade nos últimos dias tudo a enjoava...Mas Bardock não iria parar...e aquilo estava longe de acabar...

Os tapas e os apertos a mostrava a sua posição e quando ele urrara a primeira vez naquela noite ao jorrar dentro dela, ele a virou segurando forte os cabelos azuis.

—Isso vai ser muito divertido – ele falou perversamente ainda ofegante.

...

Já passava das 4 da manhã e Kakarotto ainda analisava planilhas e documentos. Eram muitos armazéns e dentro de cada um tinha centenas e milhares de mercadorias diferentes de todos os tipos possíveis, das licitas as ilícitas. Ele tentava achar qualquer coisa fora do normal. Ele olha para Vegeta. Ele havia apagado no sofá do escritório. Kakarotto estava acordado a muito tempo e sentia os olhos queimarem já, e sua cabeça querer surtar, mas não iria descansar até acha-los..., mas antes que perceba acaba adormecendo em cima dos papeis.

~***~

—Bom dia – fala Valery ao entrar no escritório acordando ao susto os dois irmãos – eu trouxe café

—Droga! – reclama Kakarotto coçando os olhos – que horas são? – ele pergunta pegando o copo de café e Vegeta pegava o outro.

—Cedo. São 7hrs agora – fala Valery se sentando — alguma novidade? Eu vim dá uma mãozinha

—ótimo. Começa com esses aqui. São todos da Flórida – Kakarotto fala entregando uma pilha de planilhas a Valery

Lunch entra no escritório com um card na boca e uma sessão de aparelhos e objetos nas mãos, incluindo um laptop. Valery a ajuda e monta uma central eletrônica

—consegui uma folguinha – ela fala comum sorriso – eu consegui definir a zona da chamada em um raio de 350 km, eu sei que é muito, mas...

—Não, é ótimo...eu posso concentrar as buscas em um lugar só – Kakarotto fala pegando o celular e fazendo uma ligação – quais as coordenadas?

Lunch então fala e Kakarotto fala com o chefe da sua segurança a repassando e logo o corpo de busca se prepara par ir em direção aquela zona.

(...) 

As persianas ainda estavam fechadas e Bulma adormecida na cama. O celular de Bardock tocou.

—Espero que tenha aproveitado bem a sua noite – Gine fala venenosa –porque a minha sem dúvidas foi maravilhosa...

—Eu sempre aproveito – Bardock fala irritado e se levanta se vestindo.

—Eu preciso da garota agora, se já acabou de brincar. – Gine fala com escarnio

—Pode mandar busca-la, eu já fiz o que queria, não tem mais utilidade pra mim – Bardock fala vestindo o paletó e sai do quarto deixando a garota na cama.

—Ok baby, te vejo no jantar – Gine fala e eles encerram a chamada.

Gine se vira para o seu amante na cama e fala

—17, gracinha pode levar a coisinha para a ala vip da fazenda – Gine fala e beija o moreno de olhos azuis.

—Como quiser, mas tenho que voltar. Parece que conseguiram rastrear a área da ligação – ele fala

—Como? – Gine pergunta preocupada

—Parece que Kakarotto conseguiu rastrear a chamada da vadia, eu disse que ela era muito estúpida – 17 comenta olhando Gine se levantar da cama e prender os cabelos

—Videl tem seus defeitos, mas será bem útil. Por falar nisso, como é o nome dele mesmo? – Gine fala displicente

—Turles – 17 replica

—pois é... Ele parece não quere colaborar muito...então ele precisa de um pouco mais de estímulo – Gine comenta e caminha para o banheiro da luxuosa suíte.

17 a acompanha e depois de um banho ele segue para onde os homens de Kakarotto foram remanejados e deixa ordens para levarem Bulma a zona vip. Ele voltaria logo.

...

Bulma abriu os olhos, mas estava perdida...poucas coisas vinham em sua mente, coisas do tipo como foi parar ali, do homem com máscara...e poucas coisas da noite deles juntos, tudo parecia sombra, ela viu o corpo todo marcado. Mal mexera seu corpo e sentiu a violência empregada nele que doía miseravelmente.

—Filho da mãe! – ela rosna em raiva e ódio. Ele a tocou, aquele desgraçado a violentou...ela sem dúvidas não descansaria, ela iria se lembrar e quando o fizesse ia o caçar e o matar.

Mal tem tempo o seu corpo reclama, Fora as dores, ainda estava enjoada. A cabeça girava um pouco...

A porta é aberta e os dois idiotas da cela estavam lá.

—Olha só...pelo visto a noite foi boa para a cadelinha – fala um malicioso.

Os dois riem e Bulma se tremem de raiva.

—Se veste vadia, vamos dá um passeio – fala um jogando um vestido na cara de Bulma – ou se demorar a gente pode estender um pouco com mais uns minutos de foda pra você!

Bulma colocou o vestido sem nada por baixo. Ele era muito curto ao seu ver. Estavam a tratando como uma prostituta barata e isso a enojava ainda mais.

Sua mente estava corrompida de ódio, ela gravava o máximo que podia. Não tinha tempo para a dor e a humilhação...não...agora finalmente compreendia tudo. Kakarotto tinha toda a razão em tudo...tudo é corrompido no mundo...tudo é sujo...tudo é cruel...ela também seria...ela foi traída por todos, até pelo seu amado sistema de justiça... O que era a lei para aqueles malditos? Nada, a pisaram, a humilharam, a violentaram e pagariam com a vida e com o maior requinte de crueldade que poderia oferecer, os caçaria até no inferno...

Os olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho. Ela estava particularmente calada, só queria sair viva para poder ter a chance de mata-los...

Ela é algemada e um saco preto é colocado sobre a sua cabeça. Ela é levada para a fazenda da família. Lá ela é presa a uma grande poltrona de ferro. Os pulsos e os tornozelos são fechados nos trincos. Estava escuro e eles simplesmente a deixam ali, trancada.

~***~

Kakarotto observa uma das planilhas em particular e de repente puxa o laptop e acessando os dados ele confere algo que chamou sua atenção.

—Acho que achei algo – ele fala e Vegeta se levanta e vai até ele ficando lado a lado com o irmão e olhando para a tela.

—O que é isso? – Vegeta pergunta

—Eu realmente não sei...esse codinome não está nos habituais e eu não tenho negócios em Iêmen e isso veio de lá. – Aponta Kakarotto.

—Mas aí só consta o galpão, não consta o código da plataforma – Vegeta comenta

—Mais um motivo, alguém escondeu isso no nosso galpão e no meio dos nossos pedidos, seja quem for, é alguém que está muito mais próximo a nós do que imaginamos — Kakarotto fala e os dois olham para Valery

—Hei, eu não fiz nada, sou completamente leal. É até uma ofensa — Valery protesta fazendo um bico.

—Reúna alguns homens e vamos para lá – Kakarotto fala e Vegeta fala

—Qual o estado afinal? – ele questiona

—Adivinha? – Kakarotto fala

— ih ráááá ! De volta para casa — Vegeta fala com um sorriso sinistro – porque isso não me surpreende?

—Mas a mim sim...eles não têm necessidade de mercadoria contrabandeada, eles são financiados pelo crime, por pessoas como eu. E o último foi morto...não é só por dinheiro...seria fácil se eles quiserem grana, era só pedir um resgate e tudo estava bem...não...tem mais coisa nisso...e eu vou descobrir – Kakarotto fala pegando o paletó

Ele sobe e toma um rápido banho e logo se encontra com Vegeta no aeroporto

17 recebeu uma ligação

—Chefe? – pergunta o moreno

—Tá onde? – Vegeta pergunta

—to na zona da busca como mandaram – 17 fala

—Tenho uma nova ordem pra você, vou estar no Texas em 2 horas, me espere no aeroporto e leve mais dois homens – Vegeta fala

—Algo em especial? – 17 pergunta

—Parece que vamos caçar um contêiner – Vegeta fala e 17 dá um sorriso de lado

—ótimo, estarei lá a sua espera – ele encerra a chamada e reuni os 2 caras para ir com ele de volta ao Texas. Era ótimo, tinha que voltar para lá de qualquer jeito para fazer a parte, mas adorada do seu trabalho para Gine.

...

Após o tempo Vegeta e Kakarotto desembarcam no Texas e encontram-se com 17 e mais dois dos seus homens e entrando em um carro padrão vão direto ao armazém 48.

Quando chegam ao local havia alguns associados ali que trabalhavam no local fazendo despachos de mercadorias. Kakarotto vai direto ao encarregado

—Eu estou atrás de um contêiner que chegou aqui a aproximadamente 6 meses atrás – Kakarotto fala

O homem põe a mão no queixo e pegando um tablet rastreia.

—Bom. Seis meses é muito tempo para algo ficar aqui. Mas temos 10 contêineres com essa data

—Algum vem do Iêmen? – Kakarotto pergunta

—Humm, não dá pra saber aqui. Só quem tem esse controle é o senhor — fala o homem.

—Eu quero ver os 10 então – fala Kakarotto

—Como quiser – anui o homem

—Vegeta, você vai com 17 eu vou com os dois patetas aqui. Cada um abre 5, tenho pressa – Kakarotto fala e Vegeta consente

O homem designa uma responsável para acompanhar Vegeta e ele segue com Kakarotto. Os contêineres eram lacrados com cadeado digital, então uma senha é digitada e uma digital inserida para registrar que efetuou a abertura dos mesmos. Kakarotto seguia com a sua vistoria e Vegeta do lado oposto então o celular de Kakarotto toca

—Você tem que ver isso – Vegeta fala — estamos no hangar 5-P

—Estou a caminho. – Responde Kakarotto

17 olhava tudo ali dentro e sem tocar em nada ele caminha como se analisasse tudo que continha ali. Cada peça...os olhos do jovem tinham certo brilho e Kakarotto chegou bem a tempo de ver um resquício desse brilho... O que o deixou levemente incomodado

Kakarotto entra no container e ver a quantidade de objetos históricos e obras de arte que estavam ali. Tudo tinha registro ilegal é claro, mas condicionadas perfeitamente, só de correr os olhos por aquilo Kakarotto sabia que eram de valor inestimável, mas o principal, Kakarotto nunca fez aquele negócio. Aquilo era quase impossível de passar desapercebido pela alfândega, ele sabia, já traficou artefatos assim...e quem conseguiu passar aquilo era alguém muito filha da puta...alguém muito grande, não era qualquer merdinha que conseguiria autorizar um contêiner daquele, e olha que Kakarotto não era tão merdinha assim... Mas ele tinha uma pescaria pela frente e tinha que achar o peixe a ser fisgado

—17 sabe o que são essas coisas? – ele pergunta meio desentendido do assunto

—Eu acho que são algum tipo de peça de arte sei lá...quer dizer olha quanta coisa legal e estranha – fala o jovem disfarçando muito bem, mas Kakarotto o analisava com cuidado

—O que acha? – Vegeta pergunta

—Acho que vou levar esse contêiner para longe – Kakarotto fala firme olhando nos olhos de 17 que desvia o olhar – ei você—Kakarotto chama o chefe – programe essa fechadura novamente e designe esse container para nevada, de avião hoje ainda. – Vocês todos fora daqui – ele ordena e Vegeta fica.

O homem insere vários códigos e finalmente a tranca é zerada.

–Pronto senhor, pode inserir a sua senha e sua digital – fala o homem

E Kakarotto o faz, Vegeta acompanha com o olhar o que o irmão estava fazendo e era sem dúvidas o certo a fazer. Era uma carga potencialmente problemática

Kakarotto assina alguns papeis e fala algo ao homem e sai dali com Vegeta

—Senhor, devemos retornar as buscas? – pergunta 17 a Vegeta

—Claro, está liberado – Vegeta fala e 17 sai com os homens

—E agora? – Vegeta pergunta

—Voltamos...se eu estiver certo como acho. Logo vamos receber uma ligação – Kakarotto fala ainda pensativo

Longe dali 17 dispensa os guardas e faz uma ligação

—Eles acharam o container – ele fala

—Não me diga que eles estão aqui no Texas? – Gine fala de sobre salto

—Estão, mas não é só isso. O filha da puta mandou levarem o container para Nevada. Ele blindou o container

—Desgraçado! Depois de tanto trabalho de colocá-lo aqui— Gine fala – eu realmente achei que tinha perdido essa droga.

—Agora temos que fazer algo – 17 fala enquanto dirigia de volta a fazenda.

—A garota, tire tudo que precisamos dela – fala Gine

—Como quiser.

~***~

Bulma já não aguentava mais aquilo. O rosto já estava bastante machucado, fora os ossos quebrados àquela altura. Ela estava vendada e não via seu agressor, mas quem quer que fosse não tinha pena alguma.

—Eu preciso que você me seja útil, sua cadela maldita – 17 fala mais uma vez.

—Eu já disse, eu não tenho acesso as essas drogas de sistema, Kakarotto não deixa nada a disposição, só quem tem acesso é o Vegeta e nem é a tudo – Bulma fala em som de suplica já.

—Acho que precisa pensar um pouco mais – 17 fala

—Não...por favor...eu não sei – Bulma fala chorando até sentir o forte choque elétrico em suas pernas novamente.

Ela não aguentava mais aquilo.... Estava quebrada e sangrava o corpo inteiro e só suplicava por alivio.

Ao final de tudo, 17 manda uma mensagem para Gine e avisa que a garota não tem serventia, tudo que ela sabia era o que eles já tinham conhecimento

—Maldito Kakarotto! – Gine brada levando a mão na cabeça

—o que foi? – Bardock questiona

—A sua puta, não serve pra nada – Gine rosna

Bardock dá um sorriso de escarnio

Gine pega um aparelho e conectando a um celular descartável manda uma mensagem a Kakarotto. Ela precisava daquela droga de container

Kakarotto estava no escritório quando o celular vibra e Vegeta olha sério para o irmão.

< vejo que achou o que eu quero > Gine manda

<achei..., mas como achado não é roubado...> — Kakarotto responde

Lunch conecta o celular do chefe no seu e começa a tentar rastrear a origem

<tem razão.... Mas temos um impasse...eu quero ele e você é o único obstáculo> Gine escreve

<eu quero o você tirou de mim...e quero exatamente como os tirou> Kakarotto responde

<isso pode ser um pouco difícil.... Seu desfalque aumentou...deve notar que seu chefe financeiro não dá as caras a um certo tempo, não é? > — Gine avisa

Kakarotto então se toca, estava tão ocupado com aquilo que realmente não notou a ausência de Turles. Ele olha para Vegeta que pega o seu celular e liga para Turles.

<não adianta...ele está bem próximo do paraíso agora...> Gine manda

<desgraçado, eu vou te achar e quando eu achar não vai sobrar muita coisa de você, pode acreditar> — Kakarotto estava puto àquela altura

<hahaha...eu posso dizer quem eu sou..., mas me tocar é que é o seu problema...> — Gine fala despreocupada

<o que você quer afinal?>— Kakarotto questiona

<duas coisas, o contêiner, e que seu candidato seja retirado da corrida>

<eu quero alguma garantia!>— Kakarotto fala

<minha palavra não basta?>

<foda-se você e sua palavra. Ou uma garantia ou eu juro que queimo ainda hoje aquele maldito container e tudo que estiver dentro dele> — Kakarotto fala

<eu poderia fazer o mesmo com suas preciosidades hahaha...como está patético agora...> — Gine fala

<tem 3 horas para dá minha garantia.>

<ótimo, deixarei um responsável próximo ao container. Assim que sua garantia for apresentada ele sairá de Nevada. >

A troca de mensagens é encerrada e Gine destrói o celular.

—Conseguiu algo? —Kakarotto pergunta a Lunch

—Nada chefe. O telefone sem dúvidas era descartável e não dava para rastrear. Eu tentei de tudo – Lunch fala

Kakarotto dá um longo suspiro

—MERDA! — gritou ele e passa as mãos sobre os cabelos — só podemos esperar essa droga.

Ele nunca se sentiu assim...ele nunca teve nada a perder, nunca temeu, nunca se preocupou se viveria o se morreria...mas ela mudou tudo...ela era tudo para ele e naquele instante daria sua própria vida pela dela, se pedissem tudo a ele por ela e pelo seu filho ele não hesitaria, mas estavam apenas o causando o que ele causou a tantos...aquilo era insuportável...ele estava realmente morrendo por dentro com aquilo...

...

Gine pega o celular e liga para 17.

—Despacha essa vadia lá para longe, sei lá Pensilvânia, em um lugar bem fácil de ser achada. Use o jatinho – Gine fala

—Tem certeza? —17 pergunta olhando para Bulma que já estava inconsciente e pingava sangue.

—Tenho...ele quer uma garantia, eu vou dar a ele – Gine sorri – talvez a próxima vá aos pedaços numa caixa.

17 ri

—Como quiser — ele fala.

Bulma então é levada a Pensilvânia e deixada no porto seco da capital.

Ela estava muito machucada e ferida, o local estava frio. Ela abre os olhos e vê as luzes com dificuldade com rosto estava muito inchado, ela respirava com muita dor, provavelmente algumas costelas estavam quebradas, bem como sua perna. As feridas a bala queimavam e ela tinha certeza que estava com febre, estava muito frio, ela não tinha forças, mas estava livre...naquele inferno ela desejou morrer, mas agora ela iria se levantar e iria sim se vingar, de um jeito ou de outro ela os acharia....

Jogada ali no chão vestida daquela forma ela parecia uma puta barata que foi espancada, dificilmente alguém a ajudaria, mas uma jovem estudante que passava ali retornando da faculdade a viu e se aproximou dela.

—Moça!...você está muito ferida...eu...eu vou chamar ajuda, fique comigo! – fala a garota de cabelos vermelho

Os olhos de Bulma estavam pesados e ela só queria os fechar.

—Moça! Não dorme – bradava a garota desesperada ao telefone, mas a voz foi ficando distante a cada momento...


	55. Pura chantagem

O celular tocou, ele estava sentado preguiçosamente na poltrona ali próximo aquela cela.

—Volte a nevada. Irá como um dos homens fortes, pode sair da sua posição eu quero todos mortos e o container no avião – fala Gine.

—Tudo bem, como quiser – fala o jovem se levantando.

Se tinha algo que ela fazia tão bem, era manipular...e aquele jovem estava sendo tão manipulado ao seu bel prazer que nem ao menos suspeitava, todas as promessas, as palavras, os presentes...ele realmente era seu amante...cego, tolo, devoto e apaixonado pela devassa mulher cruel. iria até o fim da terra só pra agrada-la.

... 

Vegeta estava no banho quando seu celular começou a tocar, o barulho da forte ducha não o deixou ouvir nada. Saiu do banho ainda pesaroso... calculava as coisas em sua mente tentava achar conexão em tudo aquilo. sentido...

As ruas agora estavam cheias e movimentadas assim como os bares, os eleitores se divertiam depois da eleição de seus candidatos. seria certo dizer que toda aquela ação foi cuidadosamente programada e milimetricamente calculada. estavam tão perdidos em seus demônios pessoais que nem ao menos tiveram tempo para a maldita corrida política, nem ao menos sabiam o resultado daquilo tudo. O comitê queria o principal investidor presente na apuração dos resultados...

O problema dele não estava nas revistas, nos rádios e nem nos canais de tv. tudo aquilo acontecia longe dos olhos do mundo real, nos bastidores do crime, alheio das pessoas reais...

Ele ligou a TV e usa a toalha em seu pescoço para secar os cabelos. Os olhos param fixamente no aparelho enquanto aumenta o volume.

_** Estamos realmente felizes com esse chamado do povo. tudo realmente aconteceu pela vontade do povo é claro. a pouco recebi a ligação do secretário de campanha de Hercule Satan nos parabenizando pela vitória, foi uma corrida acirrada e difícil, nosso adversário era competente e formidável sem dúvidas, mas no fim nosso plano de governo se tornou o chamado do povo, as nossas crianças, os nossos jovens. todos eles nos chamaram pela nossa mudança...estamos pela América mais forte, a América poderosa e imponente que tanto amamos, sou grato a cada um que confiou em mim esse importante cargo, nos vemos na casa branca**_

*—Você acompanhou o discurso do nosso novo presidente Bardock Sayan — falou a voz na TV *

Vegeta senta-se na cama ainda olhando para a TV. Onde estava o celular?

Ele o vê sobre a mesinha e o pega. Havia várias chamadas perdidas. Mas ele tinha que ver os resultados das eleições. Após conferir, ele viu que o comitê emplacou os malditos três senadores.

—Filha da mãe, consegui. – Vegeta fala – ao menos era um prêmio de consolo. Perderam a corrida presidencial, mas ganharam três cadeiras do senado e mais algumas da câmara, não era o cenário perfeito, mas era um excepcional começo...

Finalmente olhou as chamadas e viu o código de área diferente, ele retorna à ligação, talvez algum problema em um dos negócios...

_—Hospital geral da Pensilvânia – a voz fala, Vegeta fica surpreso com a origem da ligação_

—Me ligaram desse número, o que houve? – ele dá continuidade a conversa

_—Pode me informar o seu nome por favor? – pedi a atendente e ele informa, após alguns segundos – prontinho, tem uma moça que deu entrada aqui a um tempo e nos deu o seu número como emergência._

O coração de Vegeta acelera, ele se levanta rapidamente da cama

—Quem é essa moça? – ele pergunta quase sem folego

_—Humm, deixa eu ver... ah senhorita Bulma Briefs – _

Vegeta entra em um estado de euforia e êxtase, não podia ser simples assim. e pedi os dados anotando rapidamente. A ligação é encerrada e ele indo rapidamente ao closet já ligava ao piloto mandando preparar o jato e logo em seguida para Kakarotto.

—Vegeta? — Kakarotto fala ao atender o telefone. Estava sonolento

—A Bulma...ela está na Pensilvânia – fala com uma voz carregada.

Kakarotto levanta-se abruptamente de sua cadeira

—Como?

—Acabaram de me ligar do hospital, ela está bem agora, eu to indo pra lá... você vem?

—Eu não posso agora. Eu tenho a droga do comitê no meu pé. Eu tenho que ir lá, sem chamar atenção ou mostrar que algo está errado. Mas me mantenha informado. Assim que eu me livrar aqui eu vou – fala o mafioso de cabelos rebeldes

—Como quiser – fala Vegeta e desliga a ligação descendo as escadas apressadamente...

...

Kakarotto não tarda em sair em direção ao comitê. Valery e Raditz estavam juntos a ele. A chegada do empresário é amplamente comemorada ali, mas havia alguém não tão satisfeito assim...

—Você me prometeu o cargo e agora veja onde estou – Satan reclama

—Lamento...quem sabe em quatro anos – Kakarotto fala impaciente, aquele era um teatro que ele realmente detestava.

—Eu não combinei isso – ele replica irritado

—da próxima vez exija isso em contrato – esnoba Kakarotto – olha senhor Satan... considere-se um homem de sorte, ainda tem a sua cadeira política, tem prestigio e me tem como principal apoiador, se me encher mais um pouco, eu retiro o meu apoio e financiamento e logo depois o apoio do partido, prefere assim?

Satan não gostava de Kakarotto, nem da forma que ele agia, mas era refém daquilo, do que ele podia lhe conceder, afinal, só está onde está por conta do jovem, o maldito acordo...então ele simplesmente se cala olhando para Kakarotto

—Bom garoto! – Kakarotto fala dando dois tapinhas no rosto dele e sai de perto de Satan terminando assim de cumprimentar os candidatos eleitos e programar a próxima reunião para discutirem ações favoráveis ao jovem empresário.

...

Naquele instante na zona de mercadorias do aeroporto de Las Vegas um contêiner era fortemente guardado e vigiado.

Uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis chega ao local juntamente com alguns homens, ele não foi barrado inicialmente aquele acesso.

—Olha só...parece que o chefe finalmente te mandou fazer algo simplório como vigiar essa droga – ri um dos guardas de Kakarotto

—Dessa vez não – fala 17 puxando a arma e matando o guarda, bem como seus homens posicionados fazem os mesmo com os demais. As câmeras estavam desativadas e o responsável sangrava morto sobre o painel. O guindaste faz o transporte do item até o caminhão que é fechado e sai dali juntamente com os homens.

...

Satan entrou em sua mansão retirando a gravata, estava cansando daquilo. Sua mulher provavelmente já estava dormindo a horas. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa naquele instante. ao chegar na sala ela estava escura, ele acende a luz e vê Videl sentada ao sofá. No chão três dos seus homens caídos já sem vida. A arma estava apontada pra ele.

—Olá papai...a quanto tempo – fala com um sorriso vingativo.

—Filhinha...— fala o homem num misto de medo e desespero – vejo que está muito bem.

—é, estou...— Videl ri de lado – depois de virar uma maldita cadela na mão daquela filha da puta por sua causa, e mais ainda, depois de me vender por uma droga de cargo político... Eu não valho nada. percebi isso...nunca fui nada...nada além de uma maldita prenda, mas adivinha? A boneca ganhou vida e virou uma criança de verdade, mas não foi a fada madrinha que me cortou as cordas, foi a bruxa má – Videl fala com um riso diabólico e dá um tiro na perna de Satan. um dos homens de Gine surge na sala – levem esse escroto, quero ele bem confortável...— ela termina se levantando, era uma perfeita dama, calma e requintada, mas era uma cobra perigosa...culpa do passado...

—S-sua mãe...— fala o homem gemendo de dor sendo levantado

—Está morta – Videl fala simplesmente – mais antes eu dei um pouco de bebida para acalmar.

(...)

Vegeta havia acabado de chegar ao hospital e é direcionado ao quarto de Bulma. Ele entra e a garota de cabelos azuis estava dormindo. Ele viu a quão machucada ela foi. Do rosto aos hematomas pelo corpo. Ferimentos superficiais e profundos...ele sentia um ódio o preencher profundamente.

—Oi, você que é o que dela? – pergunta o médico ao entrar no simplório quarto hospitalar.

A verdade é que Bulma realmente foi taxada como uma prostituta ao ser socorrida, ela recebeu o atendimento padrão gratuito. Sem identificação, sem seguro saúde. ela não era ninguém. tinham dúvidas se uma garota assim teria condições de pagar as custas médicas realmente.

—Noivo – Vegeta fala simplesmente a olhando ainda – o que houve com ela?

—Bom, a senhorita Briefs deu entrada como vítima de espancamento, ela foi achada por uma estudante em uma das ruas e socorrida para a unidade mais próxima, ou seja, aqui. – Fala o médico meio arrogante

—Tá isso eu já percebi. Eu quero os relatórios médicos e clínicos dela, eu quero saber o que fizeram exatamente com ela, ou não é competente para isso? Talvez eu devesse ir um pouco mais acima do seu nível – Vegeta soa frio e ameaçador encarando agora o medico

—D-desculpa senhor...claro... ela teve uma fratura na perna esquerda, algumas nas costelas, nada muito grave a ponto de colocar sua vida em risco. Dois ferimentos a bala que também não atingiu nada importante e transpassaram, a intensão não fora nada além de causar dor pelo visto. há vários machucados provocados por objetos perfurocortantes, bom é quase como se tudo indicasse...

—Tortura – Vegeta fala e o médico consente – alguma coisa além?

—Tem sim...o embrião não resistiu — fala o médico

E nessa hora Vegeta entra num estado suspenso... a voz do médico falando ecoava longe em sua cabeça, seu coração sente uma dor se juntando a raiva...

—Quanto tempo tinha? – Vegeta pergunta

—Pouco mais de sete semanas – o médico comentou

—Eu quero que transfiram ela o mais rápido possível para Las Vegas, eu a quero nesse centro aqui – fala Vegeta puxando o cartão e entregando ao médico.

—Temos que aguardar a liberação do transporte – começa o medico

—Ela vai comigo, jato particular – Vegeta fala firme

—Tudo bem, vou providenciar – fala o homem saindo do quarto

Vegeta estava num misto de pensamentos, sentimentos e devaneios, sua cabeça era uma tempestade...uma tormenta das mais violentas. quem fez isso a sua Bulma? Não importava! o final já estava escrito. acabaram com a sua família antes mesmo dela existir. aquele pequeno e ínfimo desejo que foi arrancado dele de forma cruel teria uma devolução em igual valor a quem quer que fosse, tiraram o seu herdeiro, mas ainda assim sua Bulma estava ali...estava viva, estava inteira...e isso já o trazia um imenso alívio em todos os sentidos.

Poderia ser um bom pai, ele iria gostar. sem dúvidas gostaria. uma família... seria algo que ele realmente poderia se apegar, de certo modo tinha uma certa inveja de Kakarotto àquela altura, estava casado com a mulher que amava, tinha um filho. é... souberam atingi-lo realmente. ele nunca teve esse tipo de preocupações, a sua vida não importava, mas a dela? sem dúvidas é valiosa demais para ele...

...

A polícia estava ali próximo ao trilho do trem em Chicago, havia um chamado. um veículo estava em chamas e assim que os bombeiros conseguiram conter o incêndio os policiais puderam ver do que se tratava...

Um dos policiais se aproxima da viatura e pegando o rádio avisa a central

—Temos um corpo carbonizado no veículo – fala o homem fardado

_—Copiado, uma equipe será enviada – fala alguém do outro lado_

A jurisdição daquele crime seria do FBI logo, logo...

(...)

Texas 36 anos atrás

A família havia comprado sua imensa propriedade ali naquela pequena cidade do interior, a casa era sem dúvidas imponente, havia um estábulo afastado... era o primeiro ano de Bardock como deputado, Trace apoiava o jovem marido, o acompanhava em cada reunião, em cada cidade, mas acabava ficando bastante tempo sozinha como pequeno Vegeta ali naquele lugar. Bardock passava tempo demais na capital do país...

—Hei querido, desce daí ou vai se machucar – fala a mulher bem vestida a pequena criança que insistia em subir na proteção do jardim alto. – Ei, não está vendo isso? – se altera a mulher com a babá da criança. Uma velha senhora de uns 50 e poucos anos.

A mulher rapidamente retira a criança dali e a leva para dentro da casa. O carro de placa azul estaciona frente à casa, e dele desceu um jovem com porte imponente de terno alinhado e caro caminhando até a casa. Os lábios encostam muito curtamente aos da mulher...

—Papai! — gritou o garotinho de cabelos arrepiados correndo em direção ao homem, ele abraça as pernas do pai que dá um olhar repreendedor a baba do fedelho.

Ele passa a olhar mais atentamente a criança, já estava crescendo, pensava que talvez fosse a hora de investir, afinal o fedelho carregaria o legado do pai. tinha o seu sobrenome e o dos McDealen...teria um grande futuro pela frente.

Ele pega o celular empurrando o garoto para o lado e caminha até o escritório. Na ligação manda providenciar os estudos da criança. Ocuparia o tempo todo do moleque com tudo o que ele podia e nos finais de semana ficaria com ele, começaria a ir aos lugares que ele ia, aprender o seu mundo desde de pequeno...

A criança ficou sentada na frente da porta do escritório que estava fechada, esperava o pai sair, era tão difícil o vê-lo... sentia falta, queria um pouco de atenção. Brincar...não entendia nada, apenas queria o pai.

Num ato raro, ao abrir a porta e ver Vegeta sentando ali, Bardock o segurou no colo olhando para o garotinho.

—Que tal um passeio? – Bardock fala o garotinho sorri

Ele sai com o garoto ainda no colo e pedi o carro com o motorista. Trace fica em casa, Bardock não queria muito a presença da mulher com ele...era um mulherengo incorrigível e não perderia a chance.

No meio do caminho o seu celular toca

—O que quer? – pergunta manso

—Quero que conheça alguém...está aqui no Texas, não é? – pergunta o homem

—Claro Toppo, tenho que manter a droga da aparecia – Bardock fala calmo.

—ótimo, ótimo, eu tenho um novo membro da equipe – Toppo fala

—O que é agora? – fala sem emoção o homem

—Relações públicas, é do tipo que você gosta – fala malicioso

Bardock dá um longo suspiro olhando para a criança

—Eu vou estar no complexo infantil da 52 com a leste – Bardock fala

—hahaha, bom...bom...parece que o deputado vai ser um bom pai...isso é uma boa publicidade positiva. o cara de família – Toppo fala

—Quanta baboseira inútil..., mas sim, to levando o moleque lá, se quiser me encontrar depois eu despacho ele com o motorista – Bardock fala sem emoção e começando a se irritar com o garotinho que cantarolava algo e balançava as perninhas.

...

Finalmente havia chegado ao maldito lugar. As pessoas não perdem tempo em comentar. O filho do deputado é solto no lugar e brinca ali com as crianças se divertindo. Bardock aguardava em uma área restrita a chegada do seu assessor.

A porta se abre e entra o homem seguido de uma garota com um estilo moderno e jovial ao mesmo tempo que era recatada, era sensual. Os cabelos negros caiam no ombro. O caminhar era elegante. Ela trazia consigo uma pasta grossa nas mãos.

—Quero que conheça Gine, ela será sua nova relações públicas, acabou de se formar com louvor – Toppo fala

A garota estende a mão e recebe o comprimento do deputado.

—é um imenso prazer – fala a garota com um olhar compenetrado e objetivo.

—Todo meu – responde Bardock com um sorriso malicioso.

As conversas se estendem até Toppo ir embora e deixá-los ali sozinhos.

— Não pense que simplesmente vai me levar pra cama como faz com todo rabo de saia a sua volta – Gine fala firme desmanchando o sorriso de Bardock.

—E porque acha que você seria diferente? – Bardock fala presunçoso

—Simples, meu caro deputado...não sou suas putas frívolas. quando eu for para cama com você, vai ser porque eu quero – Gine fala começando a manipula-lo

—Você é bem confiante...acho que me subestima – Bardock fala perigoso – eu sempre consigo o que eu quero – ele fala

—Então temos um empasse...eu também sempre consigo o que eu quero – Gine fala se levantando.

Ele não resiste aquela provocação e encosta a garota na parede, um beijo forçado começa, e ela o empurra, mas ele a força...era ali que ela o queria. Deixa se envolver com o jovem deputado os lábios dominadores dele agora ditavam o ritmo intenso do beijo e logo os lábios desciam pelo pescoço dela. Até que ela o empurra de uma vez saindo dos braços dele e pegando sua bolsa sai da sala.

—Vadia...— ele murmura dano um sorriso de lado.

Ah ela era o tipo de desafio que ele gostava...sem dúvidas ela o instigava. não! Definitivamente ela não era como uma das suas putas frívolas...era quente e cheirava a perigo.

Ele precisava conter aquele ímpeto que estava dentro dele. Então pega Vegeta e volta para casa. O garoto sorria feliz e continuava cantarolando. Bardock chega e o deixa com a babá subindo direto para quarto. Trace estava lendo deitada sobre a cama. Ele não espera, ele não pergunta, ele só tinha que se satisfazer naquele instante e afinal ela servia para isso...

Mas Trace não queria, não naquele momento, ela ainda estava com raiva pela última discussão, e negar-se a fazer aquilo com ele, leva a mais uma discussão.

Bardock se levanta da cama e Trace também o faz. os gritos soavam alto pela casa. O pequeno não os entendia então corre para o quarto dos pais e entra de uma vez topando eles que cessão a discussão quando Trace dá atenção a criança

—Cadê essa maldita mulher? – grita Bardock pela babá.

—Desculpe senhor – anui a mulher ao entrar rapidamente pelo quarto

—Tá morrendo infeliz? Se é incapaz de cuidar dessa droga de criança me fala que eu te enxoto agora! – grita o homem irritado

—Não fale assim com ela – protesta Trace – ela está na minha família a vários anos

Vegeta corre então para o pai, o olhar de Bardock era de ódio.

—Não...eu tenho que falar exatamente assim, parece que não se lembra quem manda nessa droga de casa. nela e principalmente em você – Bardock soa frio e metódico – tire essa droga de criança e não me interrompa mais, está na hora da minha mulher se lembrar a utilidade dela – Bardock fala e colocando a babá pra fora tranca a porta e deixa Trace assustada.

—Não me toque! – grita a mulher dando um passo para trás, mas depois do primeiro tapa ela se cala.

E aquilo ainda durou um bom tempo até finalmente ele pegar no sono. Já Trace não dormira nada naquela noite e no dia seguinte seu corpo ainda estava marcado pelas agressões sofridas. ela não aceitaria isso...definitivamente...

A criança vai até onde a mãe estava sentada ali no jardim da varanda tomando café.

—você fez um monte de dodói! – fala Vegeta olhando para a mãe.

—é, eu fiz querido – fala ela segurando o pequeno no colo. Ela decidiu fazer uma viagem e ficar com a família por um tempo e levaria Vegeta. mas ao fazer isso se esbarrou na vontade do seu marido

—Você quer ir, vá, mas ele fica... as aulas dele começam amanhã. – Bardock fala decidido sentando a mesa do café

Ela não deixaria Vegeta assim.

—Ah, e nem pense em fazer nada pelas minhas costas...vai ser muito pior pra você – ele fala a encarando.

Trace iria viver o seu inferno pessoal, assinou o pior contrato de sua vida ao se casar com aquele homem.

(...)

Nevada — Dias presentes

Kakarotto havia acabado de chegar na sua casa quando o celular toca

—Chefe, mataram todos da guarda do container, ele foi levado – fala um dos homens de Kakarotto

—Tá de sacanagem comigo que vinte caras não conseguiram proteger a droga de um container de vinte e três toneladas – exaspera Kakarotto já puto com aquilo

—Foi mal chefe, quem fez isso chegou perto deles – o cara fala

—é obvio que chegou, é mais nítido ainda que era algum de vocês mesmo seu imbecil – grita Kakarotto

—O que eu faço? – pergunta o homem temoroso

—Reza pra eu conseguir rastrear essa droga, que chefe se segurança mais boçal eu tenho – brada Kakarotto desligando a chamada.

Os dedos deslizavam rapidamente sobre a tela do celular em busca de algo

O dia estava perto de amanhecer quando a cela dela se abre. A luz intensa irritou os olhos de Chichi que levou o braço frente ao rosto tentando enxergar...

Uma mulher entra ali com sua pose prepotente

—Olá garçonete...agora é minha vez de brincar – fala Gine jogando um celular no colo de Chichi – só coloca pra chamar

Chichi olha para a tela do celular, ela conhecia aquele número.... o que aquela louca queria afinal?


	56. Resquício de um passado

— O que você quer? – Chichi se muniu de forças e perguntou

—O que eu falei sua imbecil? Liga a porcaria do celular – Gine ordena

—Eu preciso saber o que quer, eu não vou simplesmente colocar ele em risco – Chichi fala

—ohhhh quanto lixo inútil! Vamos fazer assim então – fala a mulher e puxa da cintura a pistola padrão do FBI e destrava apontando para Chichi – liga essa porcaria agora o eu estouro seus miolos, assim bem fácil de intender não é?

Chichi se desespera e deixa uma lágrima descer na face e mesmo tremula aperta a chamada no aparelho.

Os tons de chamada eram longos e aquilo pareceu muito tempo

_—Alô – fala a voz firme_

—kaka ...

—Chichi! – Kakarotto agora com a voz sem controle – onde você tá? Te machucaram?

—Fala com ele, diga que está sendo muito bem cuidada e pra ele esquecer a ideia de rastrear o contêiner e de te achar, se despeça dele garçonete — Gine falou com um sorriso sombrio – e não pense em abrir essa maldita boca pra dizer qualquer coisa diferente disso – Gine é metódica

—Eu...eu estou bem – ela fala segurando a voz de choro, mas a face transbordando em lágrimas – estou...você precisa...me esquecer – ela fala

—Nunca! Onde você tá? Quem tá aí, me fala droga! – Kakarotto grita enlouquecido

—P-por favor...não rastreia o container...e não tente...me achar Kaka...

—Chichi, cala essa maldita boca! Eu vou achar você, droga! Me fala – Kakarotto é estridente

—Eu...amo você, nunca se esqueça disso – Chichi fala agora com a voz de choro.

—Não faz isso comigo – Kakarotto suplica – você não pode fazer isso comigo...DROGA CHICHI! 

Chichi sentia o coração arrebentar-se por aquilo, como aquela mulher era cruel, odiosa e fria, como podia agir daquela forma? Chichi não conseguiria, e se agarrou a mínima chance de seu Kakarotto os achar, e mesmo que Chichi não escapasse com vida disso, ao menos daria a Goten a chance de viver...

—Gine – fala a garota do outro lado da linha e logo um tiro é ouvido

E Kakarotto se desespera com a ligação que cai logo em seguida.

—Ai!!! Desgraçada – brada Chichi ao ver o sangue escorrer da mão

—Eu falei pra não abrir sua maldita boca, garçonete – fala Gine agarrando a garota pelos cabelos —soltem ela e a tragam – ordena a mulher.

Chichi é solta, mas é arrastada para fora daquele lugar. Ela estava literalmente no meio do nada. Era uma casa pequena que tinha um estábulo bem ao longe e Chichi havia ficado no que seria o porão de lá.

Ela é jogada aos pés de Gine, um dos homens arrama a mão de Chichi para estancar o ferimento.

Gine segura Chichi pelos cabelos e entram no estábulo e numa das baias ali, ela foi empurrada novamente para o chão. Ela cai numa poça literal de sangue e ao se dar conta estava aos pés de alguém que estava morto ali preso a uma cadeira, aquele corpo estava completamente irreconhecível, havia tantos cortes que era possível ver muito além. Chichi vomita ao ver aquilo e Gine gargalha.

—Solte ele e assume o lugar – Gine ordena

—O que? – Chichi pergunta estarrecida, estava suja de sangue de um morto que ela nem ao menos fazia ideia de quem era e do seu próprio.

—é surda maldita garçonete? Anda logo não tenho o dia todo – brada a morena

Chichi tremia intensamente e vai desamarrando pouco a pouco aquele corpo...

~***~

No hospital Bulma havia acabado de acordar e Vegeta estava ali ao seu lado

—Hei...parece que isso está virando habito – fala a azulada rindo triste e um tanto enfraquecida ainda.

Mas Vegeta apenas a abraçou forte naquele instante, era tão apertado que a causou dor e ele finalmente se separou.

—O que aconteceu com você Bulma? – Vegeta pediu irritado e melancólico —me conte tudo, eu vou caçar quem fez isso.

Então Bulma começa a falar tudo o que se lembrava e cada detalhe que havia conseguido gravar. O celular de Vegeta toca ele atende e era Kakarotto.

—Eu preciso de rastreadores urgente, você tinha razão desde o início, são eles Vegeta – Kakarotto fala inconformado.

—Filhos da mãe! – Vegeta brada. —Manda preparar o voo.

—Eu já mandei – Kakarotto fala - agora eu só preciso de bons homens – ele fala frustrado – ela vai matá-la, isso se já não tiver feito.

—Fica calmo. Esse não é você, vamos trazer os dois – Vegeta fala

Kakarotto concorda e tenta acalmar-se para pensar mais racionalmente, então encerra a chamada, Vegeta começa a reunir seus homens, Bra e 18 estão inclusas e quando liga para 17:

—Oi chefe – fala o moreno

Vegeta terminava de preparar a arma e coloca no viva voz

—Eu preciso de você, onde está? – ele fala

—Nesse momento no meio da rodovia 68 – fala macia a voz e Bulma abre a cara em desespero e Vegeta percebe na hora

—Tá, fica em posição – Vegeta fala e desliga o celular.

—foi ele – Bulma balbucia — essa voz, foi ele sem dúvidas eu nunca vou esquecer essa maldita voz.

Vegeta cerra os dentes com aquilo

—Eu vou mata-lo – ele brada

—Não — Bulma fala – traga ele...nós vamos mata-lo, eu vou comprimir minha promessa a esse desgraçado, ele me deixou pra morrer – Bulma fala decidida.

—Como quiser, não garanto ele chegar integro – Vegeta fala com um sorriso cruel.

Ele retorna a 17

—Estamos indo para o Texas, te espero no aeroporto

—o que houve lá? Acharam algo? – ele pergunta

—Achamos. Assim que o avião pousar saberá de tudo – Vegeta soa frio

~***~

Ele estava desacordado já a algum tempo quando é trago de volta pelo odor forte do produto colocado sobre o seu nariz

—Bem-vindo de volta senhor Satan – a voz soa jovial

O homem treme diante dos olhares.

Sentando e amarrado sobre uma firme cadeira de ferro chumbada ao chão ele tentava desesperadamente desamarrar-se, a luminária sobre a sua cabeça era a única coisa que iluminava o lugar a sua frente uma mesa de madeira, parecia um antigo escritório de empresa. E sentada sobre a mesa estava Videl com um lindo vestido vermelho casual curto, mas quem realmente o assustou foi o jovem que lhe apontava a arma, que agora estava escorado na mesa.

—Seu chefe não vai gostar disso – Satan finalmente fala

—Meu chefe? – o jovem soa displicente – nem tudo ele sabe

—O que ele está fazendo aqui Videl? – fala em desespero o homem

—Para assinar a acordo se precisa de um bom advogado, e Kakarotto tem o melhor...ou tinha – Videl fala descendo da mesa e ficando à frente do jovem

Um longo beijo é dado pelo casal, a mão livre do jovem deslizava sutilmente pela cintura de Videl até parar na traseira a apertando com lascívia até que finalmente se separarem.

—Gohan...quando Kakarotto souber disso você estará morto – Satan fala confiante

Gohan sorri

—não se preocupe, ele está bem entretido nesse momento, e sinceramente eu não tomo parte, ele paga as contas dele e eu as minhas...tenho minhas parcelas, mas no momento a única coisa que eu preciso é acertar algumas contas e o senhor Mr Santan – fala gesticulando com a arma – está na lista de pagamento.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Satan com a certeza que agora ele estava muito ferrado.

—Vamos aos negócios? – Videl fala animada.

~***~

_ Chicago 34 anos atrás _

Na cama macia e confortável da luxuosa casa, acabavam de desabar ofegantes um casal de amantes depois de algumas horas se puro contanto carnal selvagem.

Era quase que constantes esses momentos na vida do casal já que estavam tão próximos um do outro. O que era uma aproximação de pura vantagem para Gine acabou se tornando algo mais, e ela estava se odiando por isso, criar sentimentos por um bastardo como Bardock era o fim da picada. Ela se recusava, mas estava ficando difícil a cada dia aquilo...impossível de suportar...

Ele nunca amaria mulher alguma, era impossível aquilo acontecer. A vida dele se resumia a ele, era egocêntrico o bastante para isso.

Gine perdeu as contas de quantas mulheres ele levava pra cama mesmo sendo casado, ela era apenas mais um caso, mas uma na cama dele, a única diferença na vida dele que Gine realmente representava era o domínio e influencia que ela tinha...as palavras que saiam da boca dele eram sempre mentirosas e ela sofria em silencio, mas a sua possessividade era tamanha que a ambição era de tê-lo para si nem que pra isso tivesse que pagar um alto custo, ele seria dela...

Ela se levanta da cama em silencio e começa a se vestir sem olha-lo. O tratava como um ninguém, apenas um prazer na sua cama, não tinha privilégios e nem era o único ali. Tinha sua própria vida; assim ela mentia a ele.

—Achei que passaria a noite comigo? – Bardock fala em meio a tragada de cigarro

—Não posso. Carl está me esperando – Gine corta seca

—Ele não é ninguém...não pode me dispensar assim por um cara qualquer – Bardock fala perigoso e desdenhoso.

—Ele pode não ser você, mas se eu assim quiser ele pode ficar bem acima de você – Gine impõe.

Bardock gargalha

—Não é tão boa pra isso! – debocha o homem

—ótimo! Considere então minha demissão e nos vemos na próxima eleição – Gine fala calma pegando a sua bolsa e se preparando para sair

—Não pode estar falando sério! – Bardock fala firme

—Mas estou docinho –Gine soa perigosa

Bardock se levanta da cama e puxando o braço dela com certa agressividade a vira de frente a ele

—Eu acabo com você...juro que acabou – ele ameaça

—Então é bom eu preparar o meu tumulo – Gine desdenha

Eles se encaram ...era uma incrível tensão entre eles...era uma guerra de poder e domínio que acontecia e para Gine era uma deixa pra saber até onde ela conseguia controlar e manipular aquele homem...

—O que você quer? — finalmente ele cede

—Um acordo...— ele soa displicente

—Que tipo de acordo? – Bardock pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha a encarando

—Do tipo matrimonial – Gine é direta

Bardock gargalha

—Garota estúpida, eu não vou acabar com meu casamento só por você – Bardock fala direto

—Então acabamos por aqui, e não diga que eu não tentei – ela é direta

E virando-se sai do quarto.

... 

Três meses haviam se passado desde que Gine partiu daquele quarto e agora estava num trabalho ferrenho ao lado do candidato Carl Harris, as pesquisas de campanha o colocava num destaque absoluto, Mas ela naquele momento exato estava trancada no banheiro da suíte da sua casa. A maquiagem borrada, os cabelos desgrenhados os calçados caros espalhados pelos cantos e os gritos estridentes de raiva...

—Maldito! – murmurava mais uma vez olhando para o laudo em sua mão

Estava grávida, gravida do maldito bastardo. Como o odiava, odiava ama-lo e não conseguir esquecer o cheiro, o toque...ela o odiava...

Aquela maldita criança...como teria uma criança assim? Em uma semana teriam a eleição e depois disso ela trataria desse assunto, não carregaria um maldito bastardo, não dele. Iria falar com ele...ou estariam juntos ou ela não ficaria com aquela criança, não jogaria o bom nome da família na lama por um bastardo...dele não...não seria a garota das capas dos jornais envolvida num maldito escândalo político, arruinaria a sua carreira, arruinaria a sua vida!

...

No comitê no dia da eleição, Vegeta estava ao lado do seu pai pela primeira vez desde que nasceu. O garoto exibia um semblante sério e educado. Tudo meticulosamente ensinado. Ele não tinha tempo para nada. Eram treinos e aulas uma após a outra. Era treinado como um maldito herdeiro de alta classe. Mesmo sendo tão novo já estava fluente em dois idiomas estrangeiros. No telão ali, Bardock olhava os candidatos a senadores e ele ainda estava a reeleição como um dos deputados federais.

“a maldita realmente consegue o que quer” pensou consigo ao ver no painel o candidato dela em disparada durante a apuração.

Ele não estava preocupado, sua reeleição era um fato. Era muito bem apreciado e tinha bons colégios eleitorais que o apoiava, mas ela conseguiu...transformou um merda, um boçal completo num senador americano. Ele precisava dela, definitivamente precisava!

E isso valia o custo da sua família?

Os olhos recaem sobre o pivete e sobre Trace, ela era dispensável, já o garoto nem tanto. O fato era que Trace era filha de uma família poderosa e política, já Gine, não. Bom, não no meio político. A garota manipuladora vinha de uma família muito abastada, mas do ramo empresarial, uma família rica de negócios um tanto duvidosos...

Valeria o jogo arriscado dela? O quanto ele queria subir? Conseguiria fazer esse caminho sozinho? E quanto tempo levaria?

Mas a principal pergunta era: ela poderia facilitar as coisas?

Sim ela poderia...

E sim, ele sentia falta dela...daquela maldita garota manipuladora e perigosa, era como sua alma gêmea...será que era tarde demais para isso?

Ela estava finalmente a caminho do que seria o acerto de contas com Bardock sobre o invasor que carregava dentro de si, os olhos ainda estavam transtornados, o choro insistia em vir.

—como eu pude ser idiota meu Deus! – brigava consigo mesmo.

O pé vai mais fundo no acelerador do carro. A mente queria distração e ela desvia o olhar por uma pequena fração de segundos, coisa que não seria nada, mas foi...foi o bastante para perder o sinal fechado e sofrer um grave acidente.

O socorro não tarda em chegar ali naqueles veículos que se colidiram. Poderia chamar de destino, de carma...ela havia morrido por poucos segundos, ela tinha certeza disso.

O corpo preso nas ferragens do carro foi retirado e reanimado, mas o principal não precisaria mais se preocupar: com um bastardo, esse o próprio destino se incumbiu de tirar dela...

...

Após acordar do coma extenso que ficou, Gine pouco se lembrava do que havia acontecido. A sua família estava ali com ela. Os olhos recaem para mesa ao lado, muitas flores...

—Parece que tem um admirador – fala seu pai pegando um dos cartões e lendo, —um caso com um deputado? Interessante escolha – fala o homem arrogante

—O que aconteceu? —ela pediu

—Parece que você avançou o sinal querida – fala a mulher que era sua mãe sentada ao seu lado.

Gine tinha muitos ferimentos ainda em recuperação pelo corpo, alguns ossos quebrados que estava em processo de recuperação, mas algo ao se olhar a chamou a atenção

—Chame o médico, eu quero vê-lo agora – fala impetuosa tentando se mexer até sentir dor

—Calma querida, vou chama-lo – fala a mulher se levantando

Pouco depois o senhor de jaleco estava ali e seus pais fora do quarto.

—Me fala o que aconteceu comigo – exige a garota, e depois dos prognósticos básicos a notícia principal:

—O feto não teve chance, você teve uma perfuração muito profunda no útero por uma ferragem, sinto muito senhorita, as chances de ter uma criança novamente são praticamente nulas depois do ocorrido

Gine engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, não importava...

...

Finalmente de volta ao seu escritório, ao seu santuário de trabalho. Estava presa em pensamentos quando alguém bate à porta e entra sem ser autorizado.

—O que quer? – ela é ríspida

—Pensei que ficasse junto aos seus candidatos – Bardock fala colocando as mãos no bolso a fitando

—eu tenho funcionários para isso...se chamam estagiários de gabinete – ela soa desdenhosa e metódica – o que quer afinal?

—Você de volta – ele fala firme – não respondeu meus contatos...

—Não preciso...e nem quero – Gine é decidida

—Eu topo – ele fala

—O que? – Gine levanta os olhos dos papeis que mexia

—Um acordo...o seu acordo – Bardock fala

—Eu não quero mais – Gine desdenha — eu só preciso me abster de você, só isso.

—Então o problema sou eu? – Bardock fala malicioso.

—Sempre foi você – Gine fala firme o olhando nos olhos.

—Sabe que não sou esse tipo de cara – Bardock fala.

—é justamente por isso que estou bem aqui – ela fala firme.

—Era meu? – ele pergunta

—O que? – agora ela soa confusa

—O filho que você perdeu...era meu não era? – ele pergunta firme a olhando nos olhos...

Gine fraqueja nesse instante sentindo o aperto no peito. Tudo sempre era culpa dele.

—Não – ela responde seca desviando o olhar.

—Não me minta garota tola...eu sei bem...sei o tempo que estava – Bardock fala sínico

—Pelo visto sua influência e dinheiro ainda compram bem as coisas – Gine desdenha – isso não muda nada

—Podemos ter um só seu, se é isso que deseja – Bardock fala

—Não...na verdade não podemos...não mais – Gine soa fria e se coloca de pé. – Pode ir embora se já acabou.

Mas ele não ia desistir assim... Não dela...

...

Na sua mansão no Texas, Bardock agora discutia calorosamente com Trace.

—Eu não vou assinar essa porcaria! – brada Trace

—Ah...você vai sim minha querida – Gine fala decidida

—Cala a boca, sua vagabunda! Não tem voz na minha casa, eu nunca vou permitir que uma mulher vulgar como você fique com meu filho. Vegeta vai onde o vou.

—E que tal você ir a sete palmos do chão? Gosta dessa possibilidade? – Gine ri

—Calma...eu resolvo isso – Bardock fala decidido

—Trace — ele fala pegando sua cara caneta e removendo bruscamente a tampa – assina e sai daqui de uma vez, eu posso ter parecido bom...mas posso ser muito pior acredite, e no mais, Vegeta tem tudo...e sua família no momento...ela está ficando sem nada. Eles estão preste a decretar falência. – Bardock fala frio e desdenhoso

—Você! A maldita culpa disso é você, você foi capaz de pôr na ruina quem te colocou onde está agora – Trace fala irada

—Pois é querida...a vida nem sempre é justa.pena...agora você não é nada mais que uma mulherzinha com um sobrenome arrogante que vai morar no subúrbio. Acha mesmo que um juiz vai dar a guarda de Vegeta a você? Tente sair disso com o mínimo de dignidade possível, não desça ainda mais a lama como sua família – Gine provoca e recebe um forte tapa na cara

—Você. Fora da minha casa sua mulherzinha ordinária – Trace fala

Gine leva os dedos no local e encara Trace

—te vejo no inferno, vaca – Gine fala e pegando a bolsa sai dali.

—Você ainda vai se arrepender disso Bardock...de colocar essa maldita mulher na sua cama e na sua vida...— Trace fala e Bardock apenas sorri

— Apenas assine...é o melhor —Bardock fala

—Eu vou poder vê-lo? – Trace pergunta

—Nunca mais chegará perto dele novamente...esse é o acordo, nunca nada faltará a ele, Vegeta deverá estar ao meu lado e pra todos os fins, você nos deixou. Você não o queria...entendeu? – Bardock fala decidido e calmo.

—Você me mataria depois de tudo? – ela pergunta – teria essa coragem?

—Sinceramente Trace...nada disso nunca foi muita coisa pra mim – Bardock desdenha e agora puxa a arma a travando e colocando sobre a mesa apontando para Trace – e não é agora que vai ser.

Trace tremia, ela pega a caneta e a contragosto assina aqueles papeis com o rosto mergulhando em lágrimas.

—Tem dois dias pra sair. – Bardock fala e sai do escritório.

...

Naquele jantar em família, tudo parecia formal e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Era uma imponente casa ali em Chicago, definitivamente ela vinha de uma família muito rica e Vegeta estava ali junto ao pai no que seria um jantar em amigos. Na verdade, o garoto se fechou ainda mais depois que a mãe simplesmente se foi e o abandonou... Vegeta parecia não conseguir superar bem a partida de Trace, ela nem ao menos se despediu, pensava o garoto. Ele odiava aquele lugar que estavam agora, aquelas pessoas, ele queria estar no seu quarto, na sua casa...no Texas. Odiava Chicago, odiava Washington...

...

Já era tarde da noite quando Bardock se levantou um tanto sem sono de sua cama que dividia com Gine, tinha sido uma longa noite, um longo jantar e depois uma longa tortura com Vegeta...

Ele desceu as escadas em silencio e com um cigarro entre os dedos sai para a varanda sentando-se relaxadamente ali, a fumaça branca pairava e era levada pelo vendo suave

Ele distraiu-se por um tempo até ouvir um riso ao longe. Ele fica curioso sobre quem mais ainda estaria de pé aquela hora da madrugada.

Ele caminha até a parte de trás da casa calmamente para chegar e ver duas garotas que se banhavam na piscina, naquele horário ainda mais...ele ficou surpreso. Era jovens, mas ele gostou. Estava olhando-as a certa distância. Elas estavam alheias ali. Uma garota ruiva e uma morena...fato que ele tinha uma certa queda pelas morenas e não pode deixar de apreciar aquela. As curvas do corpo jovem na puberdade, os seios pequenos, mas de bom tamanho o sorriso juvenil e inocente de uma garota alheia ao perigo do mundo...

Em determinado momento as garotas saem da água e se enrolam nas toalhas, estava começando a esfriar. A ruiva sai por um lado, seguindo para mais longe como se saísse daquela propriedade e fosse em direção a outra, mas a morena vinha em direção aonde Bardock estava...nas sombras...

Ao virar, a garota dá de cara com Bardock, ela arregala os olhos em susto e medo.

—Quem é você? – ele pergunta ao ver a garota, ele não a reconheceu dos criados da casa, era uma intrusa? Não sabia, mas ela era linda...a cascata negra de cabelos e os olhos azuis profundos foram o bastante para hipnotiza—lo... Tinha uma beleza pura, casta. Era como se fosse intocável...imaculada...

—Eu...eu sou...eu não sou ninguém senhor...sou apenas a filha de uma das empregadas – começa a tremer.

—Então você gosta de usar a piscina dos patrões às escuras? Acho que sua mãe vai perder o emprego – ele assusta ainda mais.

—Por favor, eu imploro...eu queira apenas me refrescar um pouco, apenas isso. Ela não pode perder esse emprego, é muito importante...sou só eu e ela desde que meu pai se foi...—suplica a garota tendo o brilho de olhos marejados nos olhos.

Ele não estava resistindo aquilo...seu coração batia tão forte no seu peito e sua respiração começava a pesar. Queria sentir o cheiro dela, a temperatura dela...

Ele a encostou na parede a pegando de surpresa, o nariz mergulhou nos cabelos e depois deslizou pela pele suave do pescoço provocando arrepios na sua pele e a estremecendo de pavor.

—Como é o nome da sua mãe, e o seu? – ele pediu agora a encarando. A garota tremia

— Eu...eu sou...Sadala...minha mãe...é Anelise, ela trabalha na cozinha – fala a garota tentando desviar do olhar daquele homem que parecia a devorar.

—Acho que vou ter que guardar seu segredo, não é? – Bardock fala malicioso

—Por favor...—ela fala

—Onde você dorme? – ele pergunta e garota engole em seco.

—Eu juro que não vou mais...

—Onde...você dorme – ele insiste e a garota começa a caminhar sendo segurada pela cintura por ele até a parte afastada da casa onde tinha uma espécie de alojamento para funcionários para aquela propriedade.

A porta do pequeno quarto é aberta e depois trancada por ele

Ali ele pode despontar todo o desejo, e ímpeto que tinha pela garota, toda a sua excitação que foi provocada por ela. Ele a queria e a teve, a mão dele mantinha a boca dela fechada contendo os gritos e os gemidos. Ali ele teve tudo dela em uma só noite.

E depois de consumado o ato ele se levantou

—Agora sim temos um segredo, Sadala... – Bardock fala sínico a garota ainda tinha os resquícios das lagrimas nos olhos – e amanhã eu quero te ver novamente... – ele sorriu com malicia vestindo-se e a olhando encolhida. 

E quando ele sai de volta para a mansão, a garota fica ali na cama abraçada aos joelhos. Nas pernas o rastro de sangue de sua virgindade e sêmen dele. O corpo doía por completo daquilo, e a garganta prendia o choro e o grito, pelo corpo as marcas de mordidas e chupões abrasivos...


	57. Capitulo extra: Sadala e Kakarotto

_Antes..._

E depois de consumado o ato ele se levanta

—Agora sim temos um segredo Sadala... – Bardock fala sínico a garota ainda tinha os resquícios das lagrimas nos olhos – e amanhã eu quero te ver novamente...Ele volta para o seu quarto 

Depois...

—Eu quero ir embora, eu não vou ficar mais aqui – Vegeta reclama com o pai no quarto.

—Moleque, você vai onde for preciso. Chega dessa conversa de Texas, vamos para Washington amanhã e ponto. Já transferi suas aulas, não tenho tempo pra isso.

A cara de raiva da criança era notória. O semblante fechado e teimoso pairava. Ele definitivamente não iria ficar em Washington e um brilho travesso passou em seus olhos. Ele faria seu pai o mandar de volta ao Texas....

Então pai e filho descem para o café. Gine estava comendo apressadamente, restou a mesa apenas os pais da garota, Bardock e Vegeta

—onde vai com toda essa pressa? – pedi Bardock

—Tenho uma agenda cheia hoje, se você quer se tornar presidenciável um dia, a corrida começa agora, meu bem – Gine fala e se aproximando de Bardock dá um curto beijo nele saindo. Vegeta vira o rosto.

Não gostava daquela mulher e nem sabia o porquê de seu pai estar com ela.

Vegeta e Bardock entram no carro de Bardock, o jovem levaria Vegeta a uma das aulas que estava tendo em Chicago temporariamente até a mudança definitiva a Washington.

Bardock estava entrando na rua principal quando viu algo que realmente o interessou. O carro prata parou frente aquele ponto de condução e ao baixar o vidro a garota gelou.

—Quer uma carona? – ele pergunta

—Não...obrigada eu...eu vou de ônibus – disfarça o pavor a garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis

—Eu insisto, não vamos querer correr riscos, não é Sadala? – Bardock fala com um sorriso malicioso.

Vegeta bufa no carro

A garota engole em seco e abre a porta do carro e entra rezando pra ele a deixasse em paz.

—então...está indo pra onde? – ele pergunta displicente.

Mas Sadala não conseguia disfarçar mais o favor que tinha. Ela olha pelo retrovisor e vê o garotinho tediado olhando para fora com uma careta.

—Colégio – ela resumiu tentando se ficar no lado de fora

—Está nervosa? Não deveria ficar...—Bardock fala com um sorriso de lado quase debochado.

Era inacreditável aquilo para Sadala, como podia ser monstruoso daquela forma? Ela tinha que fugir daquele homem...

—Eu tenho todos os motivos para estar assim. Por favor me deixa em qualquer lugar, eu prefiro ir de ônibus – Sadala suplica.

— Eu insisto – Bardock fala firme e a garota agarra-se a bolsa.

Após uns poucos minutos eles chegam ao local que Vegeta ficaria e o monitor vem busca-lo na saída do carro

Ao sair dali eles seguem direto a outro ponto da cidade, a onde Sadala jamais iria por livre e espontânea vontade. Em um dos muitos apartamentos que o deputado tinha ali naquela cidade. Ele não a deixaria...não mais.

Ele não entendia o que ele sentia, o desespero que tinha ao ficar perto da garota a necessidade em tê-la, em possui-la para si, ela simplesmente nem imaginava a ideia de alguém a tocar além dele.

Ainda deitado na cama ao lado da garota ele trouxe a luz aos fatos

—você é minha Sadala, eu gosto de você — ele fala passando a mão pelos cabelos

A garota de vira de uma vez de costas na cama

Ele a abraça e se aproxima do ouvido dela

—Você nunca vai fugir de mim...você me pertence e vai pra eu for entendeu?

A garota trincou os dentes deixando as lagrimas escorrerem, definitivamente ela fugiria, ela largaria tudo, ele não! Jamais se deixaria ser tomada por ele dia após dia, a única coisa que tinha era repulsa daquele homem. E Bardock pareceu ler os seus pensamentos.

—sabia que estou com o contrato da sua mãe? – ele fala se virando e fitando o teto, ele estica a mão e pega um cigarro o acendendo, a garota estava ainda parada estática na mesma posição sem olha-lo de costas para ele – foi uma barganha muito difícil, mas finalmente eu consegui... Foi um ótimo final de semana o que tive com você...me viciei no seu corpo e confesso que não quero ficar longe ou te perder de vista, então...que garantia melhor da sua presença ao meu lado do que ter a sua mãe? Afinal, não queremos que nada de ruim acontece a ela – Bardock fala quase com um sorriso vitorioso.

A Garota permanecia em silencio absoluto, nem saberia o que dizer. Passara todo um final de semana a base de ameaça e chantagem, e agora aquilo, mas Bardock não se deixou levar e continuou:

—Partiremos amanhã, então não precisa mais da escola aqui em Chicago, se for uma boa menina terá tudo que precisa onde eu for – ele desdenha e volta a puxa-la para si deixando o cigarro de lado.

~**~

Já havia se passado quase um mês que estavam ali em Washington e a garota suportava dia após dia calada. Era como um brinquedo para aquele homem, mas todo o horror, desprezo, raiva e nojo que Sadala sentia era o oposto do que Bardock sentia, um homem que nunca amou nada além de si mesmo, nunca se apegou a nada, simplesmente não conseguia deixa-la longe se si.

Era amor o que ele sentia? Não...definitivamente não era amor, era uma doença, uma obsessão...quem ama não provoca dor e sofrimento e isso ele sempre a fazia. Mas ele percebeu tarde o quanto a queria como sua.

Gine só depois de um tempo percebeu como Bardock havia se tornado menos egoísta por assim dizer e considerava tal mudança boa em um lado. Achava que finalmente ele poderia estar gostando de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo, e achava que esse alguém poderia ser ela. Seu ego não deixaria ver diferente disso e Bardock ocultava o que sentia por Sadala na sombra de Gine o que agravou ainda mais as coisas.

Sadala acabou por ficar cuidando de Vegeta, distraia sua cabeça estar ali com o garotinho ranzinza, mas Vegeta era uma criança difícil e estranha, mas a garota foi ganhando sua confiança pouco a pouco, e assim mantinha sua sanidade.

Bardock e Gine estavam discutindo na sala quando a garota entrava com Vegeta e teve uma leve tontura e quase caiu no chão sendo amparada por Bardock. Aquele foi o primeiro lapso que Gine teve, pela forma que Bardock se preocupou com a garota, então Gine que não era tola focou-se na garota.

Não precisou de muito para ver o que veio a seguir. Os enjoos, as tonturas..., mas Gine conhecia bem Bardock, ele não era o tipo paternal, não mesmo. E talvez aquela seria a oportunidade de se livrar da garota. Era só uma pedra no seu sapato, apenas isso em sua mente. Gine achava que conhecia Bardock bem de mais, e além do mais, o casamento dos dois já estava marcado, pra que correr risco? Ainda mais com uma fedelha filha de empregada. Ela não era nada...

Gine estava na sala sentada conferindo alguns papeis e Bardock entrou na sala e afrouxando a gravata selou um beijo curto em Gine. Sadala entrou na sala servindo um pouco se chá a Gine no mesmo instante.

—Sente-se – Gine fala a garota e Bardock estreita os olhos.

—Sim senhora – anui a garota se sentando.

—Eu marquei uma consulta pra você amanhã, devemos ver o que tem causado todo esse mal em você esses dias – fala Gine displicente sem olhar a Bardock

—Mal? – Bardock pergunta como quem não quer nada.

—Ah sim...a garotinha da Anelise está tendo alguns males esses dias e eu tenho minhas suspeitas — Gine comenta – afinal, sou uma mulher... Sei ver quando outra está gravida, não é?

Sadala sente o chão ruir sobre os pés e falta-lhe a cor no rosto. Bardock por si fica estranhamente calado e não demostra reação e isso sim foi novo a Gine, ele não se entregou de cara, mas Gine iria colocá-lo contra a parede, não agora, afinal o casamento estava chegando.

—Sim senhora, Gine — fala a garota – com sua permissão eu posso me retirar? – ela pede.

—Claro querida, saímos bem cedo amanhã. – Gine fala

Bardock então sobe para o quarto sendo seguido de perto por Gine

Gine então toma um longo banho na banheira com uma taça de champanhe na mão enquanto discutia detalhes do casamento com um Bardock que estava com a mente em outro lugar e isso era a provocação de Gine.

Depois de um tempo, o casal estava na cama e durante o sexo Gine achou sua deixa.

—Então é assim que tem se divertido? Com a filha da empregada? Desceu muito seu patamar querido! De herdeiras e garotas ricas para uma pirralha suburbana?

—Para com isso – Bardock fala sério – não tem nada. Você tá vendo coisa demais.

—Não...eu vejo o que preciso ver, agora quanto ao bastardinho, não se preocupe que vou dar um jeitinho nele pra você. — Fala maliciosa no ouvido de Bardock.

Ele engole em seco, não queria um bastardo isso era fato, aquilo poderia arruinar sua carreira política, na verdade a merda toda. Mas o fato de Gine está estranhamente calma com tudo aquilo era a parte que mais o fazia temer, Gine era uma mulher perigosa demais para se brincar, e Sadala não tinha ninguém para a defender de Gine. Ela não era ninguém, não era como Trace, e Gine era vingativa - Trace que o diga- Nem mesmo Bardock sabia do paradeiro da ex-mulher àquela altura.

(...)

Já com o laudo na mão, Gine olhava para a garota de olhos azuis.

—Não se preocupe querida, eu prometo que vou te ajudar – Gine fala tão mansa e gentil que alivia Sadala, ela abraça a garota e afaga os cabelos dela —conta tudo pra mim, o que aconteceu?

Sadala achou que talvez aquela fosse a hora de se livrar de Bardock, Gine parecia confiável o bastante, disse as palavras certas e estava disposta a ajuda-la e era tudo que ela precisava. E ela confiou em Gine e lhe contou tudo.

Aquilo inundou o coração de Gine mais, ainda mais por ouvir as promessas de Bardock pela boca dela, aquilo só confirmou o que ela não queria: o desgraçado havia se apaixonado pela filha da empregada. Era demais!

Deixando a garota ali no quarto, Gine foi até o escritório fazer uma ligação.

Vegeta havia acabado de chegar e ao ouvir o garoto Sadala desceu as escadas e assim que mandou que o garotinho subisse para ela o cuidar, ela ouviu o início de uma conversa de Gine pelo telefone, a porta do escritório estava entre aberta o que facilitou.

Eu preciso disso. Eu vou manda-la amanhã com a desculpa de tirar essa criança bastarda e você aproveita para dar cabo nos dois, mãe e filho entendeu? – fala firme.

Sadala leva a mão na boca tampando um grito de terror e medo e tantas outras coisas. Quem eram aquelas pessoas afinal? Ela não podia mais...não dava!

Ela voltou-se ao seu quarto criando a coragem que precisava, e mesmo com tanto em risco, as ameaças ela precisava finalmente tomar coragem, então chamando a mãe falou tudo que precisava, tudo que podia. A mãe sofreu por saber de tudo que a filha passou e juntas elas sairiam daquele lugar, naquela noite ainda depois que todos fossem dormir.

Sadala jamais tiraria aquela criança, por mais que ela representasse todo o seu sofrimento, ela o considerava inocente ao monstro que a trouxe ao mundo. Mas ela o protegeria de pessoas como ele. Elas levaram muito pouco apenas o necessário para que não dificultasse a saída delas. Mãe e filha literalmente desapareceram no mapa.

(...)

—Fala logo o que você fez — brada Bardock agarrado ao pescoço de Gine

—Já disse que não fiz nada! – fala com dificuldade pelo sufocamento, Bardock a larga no chão passando as mãos pelos cabelos – eu marquei a droga do aborto, e de manhã ela não estava mais, o que quer que eu faça que me lamente? Eu quero mais que ela morra.

—Você ia adorar isso, não é? – Bardock fala perigoso. 

—Diferente de você, eu não minto – Gine soa ríspida – apaixonar-se pela garota que não é nada? Pelos deuses você é um desgraçado patético – Gine fala

Mas aquilo doía mais nela do que qualquer coisa, seu ego estava ferido e seu coração aos frangalhos. Ela odiava Bardock, odiava amar um desgraçado como ele. Quem merecia todo o sentimento, o amor, era ela! Ela sim era digna de ser amada e apreciada, não uma vagabundinha pobre qualquer. Quem tinha que ter um herdeiro era Gine e nem isso ela podia...

—Eu não sinto nada por ela, apenas é minha propriedade e não a quero solta por aí – Bardock brada

—Chega de mentiras! – Gine exaspera – chega! Já basta. E eu vou lhe dar um único aviso, se for atrás dela eu acabo com a sua vida e diferente de você eu sei cumprir as minhas promessas e... Ainda tem mais, se eu cruzar o caminho dela novamente eu a mato sem hesitar, a escolha é sua – fala saindo do quarto

Bardock agora tinha uma escolha simples, mas só ficava uma pergunta em sua cabeça, ele era capaz de esconder Sadala de Gine? Ou protege-la? Ele não sabia ainda. Talvez tudo que Gine precisava era de tempo para se acalmar, ou de um acordo, mas uma coisa era certa, Bardock não abriria mão da garota, jamais... Ele a amava e isso ele tinha certeza, mas jamais colocaria a sua vida política em risco, tinha muita coisa por trás daquilo. Não era um jogo qualquer, era extremamente perigoso...

(...)

Gine tentou tudo o que podia de todas as formas ter um filho depois que se casaram, mas nada vingava, ela estava irritada. E focava-se na eleição para governador do Texas, se ela não podia dar filhos a ele, então ao menos tornaria o moleque de Trace em algo mais parecido com ela.

—Porque Texas? – Bardock questiona

—Seu colégio todo é lá, sua posição conservadora nos dá uma vantagem nos estados do sul onde você sempre é muito bem visto e sem contar que Vegeta adora aquele lugar – Gine convence Bardock

—Tá, que seja. – Ele fala finalmente

—Só tem mais uma coisa —Gine impõe

—O que é?

—Quero outra propriedade lá, não moro onde já foi de outra mulher – Gine fala direta

—escolha o lugar e mande a conta – ele fala decidido.

(...)

Já havia se passado malditos dois anos e ele não tinha nem rastro da garota. Onde ela havia se metido? Ele estava louco já...Gine dominava sua vida por completo em cada mínimo sentido e ele não ligava, sua mente estava ocupada em buscar Sadala.

Mas Sadala estava oculta e faria de tudo para se manter assim, nunca mais queria ao menos chegar perto daquele monstro. Mas Bardock tinha uma última cartada na manga e a usaria: Um rastreador militar. Ele marcou um encontro com o homem

—Então, eu quero que a acha, não importa os meios, os custos – Bardock fala passando uma ficha para o homem com todas as informações que detenha – fui claro senhor Roshi?

—Claro, claro deputado, farei o meu melhor e o preço acertamos depois, talvez não só grana – Roshi fala malicioso

—Não importa, eu pago – Bardock determina

~***~

Numa cidadezinha nos arredores de Portland, uma garota acabava de se preparar para mais um turno de trabalho. A pequena criança de cabelos rebeldes e pontiagudos sorria brincando com um carrinho e soldadinhos sentada no tapete da sala.

—Mamãe, já estou indo! – grita a garota

—Tudo bem, querida – responde a mulher

—Kakarotto tá aqui na sala, olho nele —fala dando um beijo no garotinho

—Humm colo...colo... – fala o garotinho de pouco mais de um ano estendendo as mãozinhas e abraçando as pernas da mulher

—Não posso te levar meu amor, mamãe vai trabalhar – ela fala e vê a criança encher os olhinhos negros de lagrimas. A avó surge logo em seguida a segurando no colo.

—Da tchau para mamãe, fofinho – fala a avó e a criança tinha um bico de zanga nos lábios.

...

Após tomar um ônibus, finalmente ela chega ali, aquele restaurante próximo à rodovia adjacente. Era um lugar tranquilo, uma cidade pacata que todos pareciam se conhecer, foi um pouco difícil no início, mas logo se adaptaram ali, e tinha tido que precisavam por enquanto, até o pequeno crescer e precisar ir ao Colegial.

—Oi garota, chegou bem na hora — a colega de Sadala a recebe no local destinado as trocas de roupa. Sadala deixa o casaco e colocando o avental do uniforme se prepara para sair. Ali ninguém a conhecia pelo seu nome verdadeiro. Ela havia realmente mudado de nome a fim de proteger-se.

—Como sempre né Rozie? – riu a garota indo para o atendimento.

O dia corria como qualquer outro.

—Boa tarde, já sabe o vai pedir? – fala a garota gentil com um sorriso.

—Ah sim...me traga o especial do dia por gentileza – fala o homem de certa idade careca.

—O senhor não é daqui, não é? – Sadala pergunta

—Estou tão óbvio assim? – fala rindo o homem

—Só um pouquinho – brinca a garota — vou trazer o seu prato só um minuto

—é mais bonita pessoalmente Sadala – murmurou o velho para si mesmo vendo a garota se afastar.

Após comer ali o homem se dirige a um telefone público e faz uma ligação ao seu contratante

—Tem certeza? – Bardock pedi

—Absoluta, vou agora segui-la pra saber onde está a criança – Roshi fala.

—Muito bem. Assim que souber me avise. Eu vou pessoalmente busca-la — Bardock exige.

—Como quiser – Roshi então desliga a chamada

Ele fica ali no carro por horas até que finalmente a garota encerra o seu turno de trabalho. Ele a segue de forma discreta até ver a pequena casa que ela entra e o garotinho nos braços ao fechar as cortinas da sala.

...

Bardock ficou eufórico em achar a garota finalmente, ele precisava vê-la, toca-la, beija-la..., mas a pergunta ainda pairava em sua mente, como esconde-la de Gine? Não conseguiria... A droga da mulher era astuta demais para isso. E ele temia perder Sadala em definitivo

Munindo de coragem ele resolve fazer o que não devia: vender sua alma novamente a pior mulher que poderia. Na cama aquela noite ele estava a poucas horas de seu voo para Maine, iria atrás de Sadala...

—Eu...eu achei a garota – ele fala sério olhando Gine deitada na cama

Gine se senta de uma vez o encarando

—Você foi atrás da desgraçada, mesmo eu dizendo pra não ir? – Gine fala seria

—Fui...e eu estou disposto a abrir mão de qualquer coisa pra deixa-la ao meu lado

—Você só pode estar brincando comigo? – Gine fala irritada

—Não estou! – Bardock fala sério – eu pago o preço que for preciso, mas eu a quero em segurança ao meu lado.

Gine se levanta da cama e vai a mesa pegando uma pistola, ela destrava e aponta para Bardock.

—Você é um maldito filha da puta...você não consegue manter nem uma droga de acordo Bardock! Eu não vou aceitar isso – Gine brada, mas àquela altura não importava mais tanto para Bardock

—Você aceitando ou não eu não abro mão da garota, não é uma negociação justa com você, mas você pode ter tudo.

—Mas o que eu quero pertence a outra mulher, não é? Você nunca vai sentir nada por mim – Gine brada.

—Eu gosto de você Gine, mas não...desde o início você entrou nisso ciente

Gine puxa o gatilho o tiro passa arranhando o braço de Bardock.

—SUA VADIA, VOCÊ ATIROU EM MIM? – ele grita

—Esse foi o aviso. O outro é bem mais em baixo – fala a mulher apontando a arma — não vacila comigo Bardock

—O que você quer afinal? — ele explode com Gine

Nessa hora quatro seguranças entram de uma vez no quarto

—Ouvimos um tiro – um deles fala já com a arma empunhada

—Cai fora todos os quatro idiotas – Gine fala

—Senhora nós – começa mais Gine dá outro disparo próximo ao pé dele.

—AGORA! — grita a mulher e Bardock consente com a cabeça e eles saem

—Lamento Gine, mas é assim. Você pode ter tudo o que quiser, as escolhas eu não ligo, eu só quero ela. – Bardock afirma

Gine pesa todas aquelas palavras e em pouco tempo algo desenha em sua mente, ter a garota ali era a solução definitiva, ela morreria em definitivo, era mais fácil assim.

Gine trava a arma novamente

—Onde ela está?

—Não vou te falar – Bardock fala firme

—ótimo, se vai busca-la eu vou com você, já que deu o direito a todas as decisões, não é? —Gine soa fria

Bardock analisa, nada de bom normalmente vem de Gine...nunca.

—Que seja, mas como eu disse, a garota está sobre minha proteção – Bardock se adianta

—não ligo – Gine fala e pegando o seu roupão sai do quarto

—Onde vai? – Bardock pergunta

—Beber – Gine fala fria

~***~

A criança estava cochilando naquela manhã quando um estampido seco e abafado ecoa na casa. A mulher cai aos pés da cama derramando o sangue rapidamente. A mulher de cabelos negros e acima do ombro pega a pequena criança no colo e sai daquela casa entrando no carro preto de vidros escuros

—Queimem a casa — ela fala e assim é feito rapidamente

Gine ficou ali, olhando para aquele pedaço de gente que humilhantemente era a cara do pai, como se esfregasse na cara dela tudo que ela jamais teria. Aquela maldita criança era para ser dela, Bardock era pra ser dela, não da cadela de rua. O olhar dado aquela criança era de ódio e repudio. A criança dormia profundamente sem se dar conta do que estava acontecendo...como diz o ditado: dormia o sono dos inocentes...

Bardock estava sentando no fundo do lugar em uma mesa afastada quando o turno de Sadala havia acabado de começar. Ela estava alegre como sempre até se dirigir ao que deveria ser mais um cliente

—Olá Sadala – ele fala com uma voz macia que faz a garota gelar e perder a cor e dá um passo para trás — não...não fuja de mim novamente...e dessa vez eu tenho um incentivo maior pra você... O bastardo que você não se livrou...você o quer, não é?

—O que fez com meu filho? —ela pergunta quase não murmuro de dor

—O pirralho? Eu ainda não o vi, mas está sem dúvidas em mãos não tão gentis quanto a sua – Bardock fala a encarando – então...pronta para negociar a sua vida?

...

Após poucos minutos a garota sai em direção a um carro preto que estava parado ali e de lá segue para o aeroporto. O jato particular estava na pista de decolagem e ao entrar ela se depara com o filho no colo de Gine. A criança dormia ainda

—Meu filho! – Sadala avança, mas o segurança de Gine a contem.

—Não. Meu filho garçonete, você será apenas a babá entendeu? – Gine fala rindo, mas por dentro estava tomada de ciúme e ódio, da mãe e da criança – a menos que queria que esse lindo garotinho faça companhia pra vovozinha dele

—O que fizeram? – Sadala pergunta desesperada

—Dei um descaso para era, afinal, cuidar de uma criança não é tão fácil quanto parece – Gine mantem a calma.

O garotinho acorda com as vozes altas

—Mamãe – ele fala estendendo as mãos.

Bardock entra no jato e finalmente vê o filho indesejado, mas ao olha-lo não teve a reação que achou que teria, pelo contrário, sentiu algo estranho dentro de si, mas trancou. Ele segurou a garota forte pelo braço e a levou a outro espaço no jato.

Sadala ainda estava em choque, ela morreria se fosse possível, senão fosse o filho....

No estado alterado que a garota estava só restou a Bardock seda-la até chegarem no Texas.

Então deixando a garota dormindo ali ele volta a sentar-se frente a Gine no jato e laçava olhares ao garoto que foi contido por Gine

—Você parece ter bastante jeito com crianças — desdenha Bardock

—Essa criança não era pra estar viva – Gine desenha as palavras, achou por um instante que suportaria aquilo, mas simplesmente não digeria – eu vou matá-la assim que chegarmos ao Texas

—Não pode! – Bardock fala firme – ela me fez prometer nunca fazer nada contra a vida da criança.

—E você aceitou? – Gine ri – você é um idiota mesmo...está ai se condoendo e morrendo de amores pela garçonete e nem se dá ao respeito mais...você não é mais ninguém, é uma maldita sombra, é isso que é – Gine fala seca – mas se é assim eu cuidarei pessoalmente do pirralho...adoro brinquedos que não se pode quebrar facilmente.

—Tanto faz, só o mantenha vivo – Bardock fala e novamente volta a olhar a criança que brincava com um soldadinho na mão.

...

Vegeta havia chegado a pouco da escola quando Gine e Bardock chegaram em casa e junto havia aquela pequena criança, Vegeta o olhou frustrado.

—Quem é esse moleque? – ele pergunta

—O seu irmãozinho querido – Gine soa doce e gentil.

O segurança havia levado Sadala ao quarto da empregada e a deixado lá dormindo ainda sedada, logo ela acordaria.


	58. De volta ao inicio pt 01

Antes...

—Gohan, quando Kakarotto souber disso você estará morto – Satan fala confiante

Gohan sorri

—não se preocupe, ele está bem entretido nesse momento, e sinceramente eu não tomo parte, ele paga as contas dele e eu as minhas...tenho minhas parcelas, mas no momento a única coisa que eu preciso é acertar algumas contas e o senhor Mr Satan – fala gesticulando com a arma – está na lista de pagamento

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Satan com a certeza que agora ele estava muito ferrado.

—Vamos aos negócios? – Videl fala animada.

Depois...

O jato pousa na pista do aeroporto de dalas, os veículos pretos estavam a posto e muito bem colocados. A porta se abre e 17 estava junto a alguns dos homens de Vegeta no final da escada. Bra é a primeira a sair acompanhada de 18. O ar era sério e 17 percebeu que aquilo era muito mal sinal se as duas estavam junto era porque eles tinham achado algo mesmo. Gine já estava ciente e àquela altura estava à espera deles.

Vegeta desceu os olhos até 17, e o olhar tinha um brilho sinistro demais pra ser explicado, e então finalmente Kakarotto desce, mas ele não estava vestido como costumava, dessa vez ele estava mais casual. Calças jeans azul escuro, blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preto, na mão direita uma munhequeira de apoio e o olhar era muito mais cruel que o de Vegeta.

Assim que chegam ao final da escada asa garotas vão em direção aos carros

—Então...pra onde chefe? – 17 fala tentando manter a mesma calma, mas por dentro estrava tremendo, não era bom fazer um jogo duplo

—Humm—Vegeta começa e com um rápido movimento vira 17 de costa pra ele segurando seu braço de forma a causar muita dor e fazer com que se mexer cause o deslocamento do ombro. Acessar a arma naquele instante era um mal negócio – eu pensei em você nos falar, talvez – Vegeta tinha um sorriso diabólico

Kakarotto se aproxima de 17 e tira a arma dele do coldre e entrega a um dos seus homens e depois outra da perna e por fim uma faca de caça.

—Vamos começar a conversar garoto – Kakarotto fala – sou todo ouvidos

—Eu não fiz nada, estão loucos!

Mas Kakarotto dá um tiro no cotovelo dele

—eu odeio mentiras...principalmente quando a verdade está estampada na cara de um traidorzinho

(...)

—Já sabemos de quem é o corpo? – fala Raditz a Brianne que fazia a perícia do corpo achado carbonizado dentro do carro

—Tudo que sabemos é que é homem caucasiano na casa dos trinta e poucos. — Brianne começa – possíveis causas da morte, estrangulamento, mas antes de morrer pode ter sido bastante torturado, tem vários ferimentos a bala, ossos quebrados peri-mortem, perfurações, lacerações

—Nossa.... Uma lista bem grande — Raditz fala olhando para o corpo —alguma suposição?

—sinceramente? Me parece coisa de máfia...acerto de contas talvez – fala a garota levantando os óculos que desciam pela face

—Tortura para acertar contas? – Raditz fala – acho difícil, a tortura não serve pra isso, ela tem dois usos apenas, diversão ou busca de respostas, não acerto de contas

—Parece saber muito — Brianne fala

—E sei...—Raditz fala – não havia nada que pudesse identificar a vítima?

—tudo foi incinerado junto, como vê, não sobrou muito, apenas churrasco – Brianne ri

Raditz se assusta levemente com o ímpeto da legista

—Me mantenha informando, caso descubra algo.

A garota consente e volta a fazer o seu trabalho, Raditz pega o telefone e faz uma chamada.

—Oi – ele fala – tenho quase certeza que é ele, e não parece que foi bonito – fala o agente

—Ok, me mantenha informado — Kakarotto diz e encerra a chamada

O moreno desliga a chamada e entra num carro padrão do FBI saindo dali e indo de encontro com uma certa loira que sempre estava ao seu lado.

(...)

Chichi cuspia sangue mais uma vez, os lábios estavam cortados e o rosto também estava machucado. Gine era uma louca na sua visão. Não era possível. O que ela queria? Porque nada fazia sentido para Chichi naquele momento.

—Não se preocupe gracinha, ele logo vai chegar, se aquele inútil do 17 servir de algo não tardaram eu preciso dele... Já que decidiu convida-lo porque não o fazer apreciar o seu maldito fim com grande plateia como ele fez com ela, não é? – Gine fala calma

—Com ela quem? Eu não faço ideia do que está falando, eu nem ao menos me meto na vida dele — Chichi esbraveja

—Claro que sim! Só de ter cruzado o caminho dele você já se condenou lindinha...você tem que saber que nada supera o ímpeto vingativo de uma mulher traída ...ou...rejeitada.

—E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, ou o meu filho? – Chichi grita irritada e recebe um tapa forte em seu rosto.

—tem tudo a ver com você e aquele maldito bastardinho, tem tudo a ver com vocês na verdade...com essa família...com esse sangue ruim — Gine fala agora ensandecida – mas devo te agradecer, pois graças a você finalmente sei que a vadia mãe está viva ainda, e mais ainda....agora eu sei onde acha-la e logo, logo, toda a maldita família dela estará reunida, eu deveria ter feito isso há muitos anos quando tive chance.

—Fala da mãe dele? – Chichi pergunta.

—Da imunda? Sim — Gine fala

—Então ela está realmente viva? – Chichi pergunta num misto de dor e alivio por tudo que leu.

—Ao que tudo indica, está lindinha...bom...não por muito tempo, já mandei convida-la para a nossa festinha – Gine soa maliciosa.

Ela olha o relógio 

—Eu tenho que dá uma saidinha agora, mas já, já nos falamos – Gine comentou e saiu dali deixando Chichi amarrada e machucada.

Todos os homens de Gine a seguem, ela entra num luxuoso carro vermelho com vidros negros

—pra onde senhora? – pedi o motorista

—Para a maldita propriedade de Trace Mcdealen tenho que enterrar os mortos por lá, a propósito, deixou alguém no meio dele ainda? – Gine pergunta displicente

—deixei sim, assim que ele sair de lá, ela não estará segura – fala o homem 

—e quanto ao Veggi e as patéticas garotas? – Gine pedi seca

—Vão estar dormindo antes de chegarem à propriedade – fala o homem seguro

—Obrigado Hitto, como sempre impecável—Gine fala e limpa aas mãos sujas do sangue de Chichi em um lenço.

Ela pega o celular e faz uma chamada.

—Oi querido – fala afetuosa – está aproveitando a mídia e a nova posição política?

—O que está fazendo que ainda não veio para cá? Todos estão perguntando por você – Bardock fala ríspido

—Eu? Estou em férias definitiva querido – Gine fala deslizando a mão pela franja dos cabelos dela e as agitando.

—Como assim férias? Tá maluca? – Bardock é ríspido

—Assim... Fim de acordo. Eu deveria te dar a presidência, não é? Eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda a você, estou livre e você também, os papéis do divórcio estão no seu escritório em cima da sua mesa a propósito.

—Não está falando sério — Bardock rosnou com aquilo

—Tão sério como nunca falei em toda a minha vida – Gine é maliciosa – claro que toda a minha parte já foi compensada. Adeus Bardock! — Gine fala e encerra a chamada rindo.

—Desgraçada! – bradou Bardock em fúria preste a dar um discurso

—Algum problema candidato? – pergunta um dos assessores abrindo a porta da sala

—Nenhum – Bardock fala sério olhando ainda para a tela do celular – Travis, pega no meu escritório alguns papeis sobre a minha mesa.

—Não temos tempo – fala o assessor

—Agora fedelho! – rosna Bardock 

~***~

Os carros são parados frente aquelas terras e Kakarotto desce reconhecendo o lugar, ele costumava vir ali muito mais novo, um tanto antes de ir as Las Vegas, ainda era muito jovem, praticamente adolescente, foi a primeira propriedade que ele comprou para si. Era um rancho muito produtivo na época, tinha um estábulo e ele ali ia para fugir de tudo. Toda vez que se transtornava no meio ao mundo de crimes em que vivia ele estava ali. Era o seu refúgio pessoal, dele e de outra pessoa que ficou muito tempo ali com ele..., mas foi a um bom tempo...

—Sabe a quem pertence esse lugar? – Vegeta pedi —não me lembro de já ter vindo aqui pequeno, ou em qualquer idade.

—Sei sim! — Kakarotto fala seco. Aquele lugar lembrava algo que ele queria esquecer. 

—E de quem é? – Vegeta pedi curioso

—Minha – Kakarotto responde destravando a arma recém tirada do coldre e vai até o porta malas o abrindo – vem comigo bonitinho — fala puxando um 17 bem machucado.

Eles começam a percorrer um pedaço da propriedade que já não tinha praticamente um ínfimo do que já teve... Ao longe Kakarotto podia ouvir os gritos de Chichi e não aguentou aquilo e foi em direção aos estábulos. A segurança se dividiu e parte foi em direção a casa e outros pontos ali limpar o local caso necessário.

Bra estava na parte inferior onde tinha as celas e olhava aquilo estando ao lado de Many ela checava o lugar então sente uma picada leve olhando para o homem que desfocava rapidamente e acabou apagando.

Ele a deixa ali deitada e tranca a perna de Bra com a algema e tira a arma dela e sobe. Na parte de cima 18 cobria os quartos quando many se juntou a ela e mais 3 homens.

Ele puxa um dos homens rapidamente tampando a boca e injetando um líquido no pescoço e com um pedido de ajuda os três saem do quarto e ele atira nos 2 com o silenciador e se oculta, 18 estava em atenção. Quem estava na casa?

...

Kakarotto chega ao estábulo e vê Chichi ali amarrada e desaba próximo a ela, puxando a faca e cortando as amarras, Vegeta e outro segurança estavam ali

—Você tá bem? – Kakarotto perguntava enquanto puxava Chichi para si que chorava copiosamente num misto de alivio e medo.

—O Goten...ela tá com ele – Chichi soluçava.

Kakarotto viu o quanto ela estava machucada e a segura no colo a levando dali em direção ao carro.

Vegeta e o segurança os seguia de perto e Kakarotto colocou Chichi no carro e olhou para a casa a tempo de ver sangue na janela ele olha para Vegeta

—fique com ela! – Kakarotto ordena e sai em direção a casa

Kakarotto entra e vê vários dos seus homens mortos, com a arma em punho ele começava a subir quando 18 surge na escada com um ferimento no abdômen segurando

—Seus homens foram corrompidos – 18 esbraveja em meio a dor

—Merda! —Kakarotto esbraveja — consegue andar? – ele pergunta a garota que consente – vem comigo.

Kakarotto volta e Vegeta com seu homem ainda estavam do lado de fora do carro armados

—E os outros? – Vegeta pergunta

—Parece que foram abatidos – Kakarotto fala num misto de incredulidade e irritação.

—E a Bra? – pedi Vegeta – você a viu?

Pensando naquele instante, Kakarotto não a viu. E naquele momento de descuido entre eles o segurança entrou no carro que Chichi estava e assumindo a direção saiu de uma vez.

Kakarotto apontava arma para atirar, mas Vegeta impede.

—Ela tá lá dentro, você pode acerta-la

—Vocês achem a Bra! Eu vou atrás dele — Kakarotto fala

—Tá maluco? – esbraveja Vegeta, mas o irmão não ia ouvi-lo

Kakarotto entra em mais um dos carros ali e sai atrás do veículo que era rastreado.


	59. De volta ao inicio pt 02

Edmonton 18 anos atrás (maio)

Os ventos frios trepidavam as janelas e a neve caía levemente do lado de fora do quarto. O aquecedor normalizava a temperatura dentro do luxuoso quarto de hotel no centro da cidade. O toque elegante e moderno do local era em visto em cada mínimo detalhe. Ele estava sentando confortavelmente em uma poltrona macia em um canto com uma pequena mesa de apoio. O jornal estava na mão e ao lado uma garrafa de whisky quase cheia. O copo vazio ao lado.

Então ela sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e os cabelos negros soltos úmidos e olha parra ele.

—Olha maninho, olhando assim poderia dizer até que é um importante homem de negócios...—a malicia brota na voz – só que jovem e sexy.

Ele a olha e dá um sorriso de lado por cima do jornal que lia. E levando a mão até a garrafa e torna a encher o copo e beber enquanto lê.

Ela se joga na cama de bruços ficando frente a ele e a toalha dá uma subida deixando as coxas a mostra de forma provocante enquanto ela usava uma escova para pentear os cabelos

—Sério, o que tanto lê assim? Achei que sua vida acadêmica já tivesse terminado.

—E acabou...—ele diz sem desviar o olhar do papel – estou apenas olhando onde vou pôr os meus pés – então ele deixa o olhar sair do papel e correr pelo corpo dela – não deveria andar assim...vai que algum mal caráter a tome a força – a perversidade soava tão sexy que a fez morder o lábio

—Talvez eu goste de um mal caráter – ela diz o encarando – e só talvez eu goste de um pouco de força

Ele sente a respiração pesar momentaneamente ao mesmo tempo que sente o membro incomodar dentro da calça que vestia. Mas como gostava daquele jeito dela, era provocante e direta...uma mulher sem rodeios e ele adorava isso, quando elas sabiam o que queriam, mas aquela tinha algo em especial. Podia ser estranho, mas alimentava um desejo quase insano por ela. Talvez porque gostava do que era errado ou proibido..., mas ela mexia muito com sua libido. Uma pena ser tão parecida com a mãe. Mas nada que importasse tanto assim...

Ele vira o copo de uma vez fazendo uma careta e deixa o jornal sobre aa mesinha onde estava a matéria aberta

**Chacina em Copbel-can deixa 25 mortos**

_Polícia afirma que todos tinham passagem e envolvimento direto com o tráfico de armas e drogas. Ainda não se tem um suspeito. As câmeras e circuitos foram todos destruídos no ato._

Ele se aproxima dela e deixa a mãos deslizar das pernas até as coxas onde deixa a mão adentrar ainda mais chegando a bunda e a intimidade e a olha respirando pesadamente.

—Então você gosta de mal caráter? — ele pergunta rouco e sexy.

—Tenho uma quedinha – ela diz com a voz levemente abafada

—E gosta de ser fodida com força? – ele pergunta enquanto sobe sobre ela ainda de bruços

—Talvez...—ela morde o lábio inferior com mais força

Ele se aproxima da orelha dela e mordisca o lóbulo e desce mordiscando o pescoço

Ele abre a calça e se liberta e sem pedir ou avisar a penetra ainda naquela posição a mantendo de bruços. A batida era forte e ela não resistia a nada daquilo, pelo contrário gemia, as mãos agarram os cabelos dela e a puxa a forçando ficar de 4 sobre a cama enquanto as estocadas se tornavam mais fortes a mão livre massageava um dos seios e alternava entre a cintura e outro. Os lábios dele voltam ao pescoço dela chupando e mordendo. E não demora para juntos atingirem o ápice e ele à solta desabando na cama. Ele estava arfando muito, mas não podia estar mais satisfeito. Então volta a arrumar a calça e caminha até uma blusa presa num cabide e a veste

—Se apronte. Temos um jantar para ir – ele diz

—Vai me levar para esquiar ainda, Kaka? – ela fala

—se for uma boa garota – ele sorri – posso pensar, agora eu tenho um contrato para fechar

Ela se levanta e veste uma luxuosa lingerie sobre os olhares dele que observava tudo bem como o vestido godê clássico preto que ela põe e as joias. O cabelo é preso e se maquia. Ele termina de vestir o paletó e coloca a arma da perna e a outra na cintura no coldre.

—Tão precavido – ela zomba com um biquinho e ele a beija

—Deveria também – ele fala

—Mas eu sou – ela fala pegando o coldre de perna e o prendendo e colocando a delicada pistola nele.

Ele a olha como um todo. Primorosa. Seria a única mulher que queria ao seu lado...Ele a amava? Não é questão de amor...ele não tinha isso, por ninguém. Mais as pessoas a sua volta tinham um nível de importância e ela sem dúvidas tinha um alto patamar. A queria sempre ao seu lado e não abriria mão disso. Ela era sua alma gêmea na vida, se isso existisse em sua mente. Mas ali não havia equilíbrio, nos dois havia apenas o mal e daquilo nada de bom poderia sair, mas funcionava bem.

Seis meses depois

—Adoro estar em casa...— ela fala — e você?

—Me conhece Kale...se dependesse somente de mim mal chegaríamos e partiríamos, essa droga de cidade não tem nada

— Deveria sentir orgulho, é praticamente dono dela mesmo sendo tão jovem e aproveitar um pouco

—Eu sinto..., mas quero sair dessa droga...não basta – ele diz tirando a roupa e deixando sobre a poltrona do quarto

—Achei que gostasse do Texas cowboy – ela ri o abraçando por trás e mordendo as suas costas tirando gemidos

—Na verdade acho que prefiro Capri – ele a olha

—Humm...poderia ser legal – ela diz

Ele se vira a segurando pela cintura

—só eu e você e uma mansão com tudo que temos direito, e vou poder fazer tudo que quero em você e te ouvir gemer todos os dias de todas as formas – ele fala no ouvido dela

—Entraríamos para máfia italiana? — ela fala lasciva

—Talvez – ele diz apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela mantendo um abraço – ou talvez um vinhedo grande longe de tudo

—Um porto seguro? – ela pergunta saindo do abraço o encarando

—Um lar – ele fala direto

Ela franziu a testa e morde o lábio. Aquele não parecia o seu Kakarotto se sempre. Onde estava o perigo e todo o resto?

—Mas agora que começou – ela diz

—Kale eu tenho tudo que preciso agora...eu quero... Sei lá...viver algo uma vez na vida...algo que não envolvesse tudo isso – ele diz

Ela ri alto

—Está tendo crise de consciência agora querido?

Ele não gosta nem do jeito nem do tom dela

—Não é isso...só estou cansando, você não cansa disso? Fazer sempre a mesma coisa, ter sempre morte envolta da gente – ele pergunta

—Humm, na verdade não...é sexy e empolgante, somos reis entre os homens o que mais eu poderia querer? Apenas começamos – ela diz – e no mais, pensa em tudo que pode ser... Pode ser grande...pode dominar essa droga de pais se quiser

—Talvez não seja o que eu queira – ele fala se afastando e voltando a tirar a roupa

—Talvez esteja fincando fraco, deixando de ser homem – ela zomba

Ele estreita os olhos e se volta a ela rapidamente segurando seu pescoço com força contra a porta do quarto.

—nunca me subestime novamente – ele rosna apertando ainda mais o pescoço dela, Kale leva as mãos tentando tira-las, estava sufocando – alias...se gosta tanto de perigo e de violência vou te dar o que tanto aprecia.

O céu se tornava levemente acinzentado indicando que logo começaria a amanhecer quando finalmente Kakarotto se permite parar com aquilo.

Se levantando ele olha para cama e vê Kale tremula o olhando com ódio através da íris negras. Kakarotto tinha a sua respiração descompassada e seus olhos percorrem pelos lençóis manchados de sangue bem como suas mãos.

—Isso é culpa sua – ele rosna frustrado — você me é a prova que eu posso acabar até com algo que eu gosto – ele se aproxima da mesa de cabeceira e deixando um canivete prateado e azul ele usa o telefone na cabeceira da cama e liga a alguém.

—Mande a droga de um médico aqui no quarto principal

E logo encerra a chamada indo ao banheiro entrando no chuveiro

Kale tentava controlar a respiração e as lagrimas nos olhos

—Desgraçado – ela rosna murmurando.

Texas — dias atuais

O carro sacudia desengonçadamente, ela ainda estava atordoada com o que havia acontecido. A proteção entre passageiro e motorista estava fechada. Ela tenta se virar. A perna machucada dói.

—Mulher desgraçada – rosna Chichi

Com uma pancada na suspenção o carro reequilibra e Chichi vê uma pistola caída, ela puxa o pente e percebe que havia pouquíssima munição. A perna cortada e corpo machucado. As mãos tremulas com os lábios cortados...

—Deus me de forças e proteja o meu menino e o idiota do pai dele – ela pediu com os olhos fechados.

Rasgando um tira de tecido do vestido amarra na coxa apertando um corte que sangrava rosnando pela dor. Ela olha mais uma vez pela janela do carro, não fazia ideia de onde estava. A droga daquela estrada e tanta plantação era estranho, nenhuma maldita placa. Ela suspira mais uma vez. Sabia que estavam sendo seguidos. Confiava nele...ele nunca desistiria deles...da família deles... Dá um longo suspiro pensando em como achariam seu pequeno. Ela tinha certeza somente de uma coisa, mataria Gine com suas próprias mãos.

Ela observa a imponente propriedade que havia ali onde o carro entrava agora. Sem dúvidas uma das mais caras daquela região. Ela murmurava mais preces.

Então o carro para. E assim que ela escuta a porta ser batida trava as portas por dentro

Precisava de tempo ou pelo menos dá tempo a ele.

—vadia desgraçada – rosna o homem do lado de fora

E Chichi escuta o _bam_ do vidro do carro quando ele bateu com algo. E Chichi vê o vidro trincar, mais um forte bam e os trincos aumentam. No terceiro bam ele se rompe e ela deixa a arma oculta. Assim que a porta é destravada e aberta ela puxa a arma de uma vez e dispara três vezes rapidamente.

Seu peito batia tão forte que ela mal conseguia respirar, se aquilo era adrenalina, puta que pariu....

Mas aquilo chamou rapidamente a atenção de todos os seguranças da propriedade.

Ela não queria sair dali de dentro e começa a ouvir disparos alguns trincavam o vidro do carro ela se abaixa.

—Chichi!? – ela escuta uma voz familiar do lado de fora

—kaka – ela grita de volta

—Tá ferida? – ele grita

Os sons dos tiros não paravam.

—dá pra aguentar – ela fala. Por um lado, aliviada com o som da voz dele, mas por outra desesperada com tudo que estava acontecendo.

~***~

Assim que Vegeta entrou naquela cela do subsolo ele viu Bra caída desacordada

—Merda! – rosna o moreno se aproximando dela

Os dedos vão direto a jugular

—Graças a deus tá respirando – ele murmura ele olha a perna presa as correntes e se levanta com a arma dispara até romper a mesma e pega Bra no colo a tirando dali – rastreia o carro do idiota do Kakarotto – ele ordena a um dos seus homens.

E a levando coloca no último carro que sobrou ali.

—como ela tá? – 18 pergunta pressionado o seu ferimento a bala.

Vegeta olha para a garota e percebe o quanto ela estava suando e precisava de um médico. E definitivamente aquela não era a melhor hora. Não tinha Bra e nem 18...

(...)

Os olhos dele estavam fechados mais uma vez sentindo a dor da pequena faca encravando em seu corpo

—Fraco – Videl ri – isso que você é! Vamos... Não tem mal algum em fazer isso.

—Porque está fazendo isso, sua vadiazinha? – rosna Satan

—Vingança – disse – assim que morrer tudo é meu, mas quero agilizar então assina essa merda logo, velho, eu tenho planos e tenho pressa.

—Você sabe que tudo está no nome de Kakarotto, não sabe? – ele murmura finalmente.

—Como? – Gohan fala – tá errado... Suas propriedades estão em seu nome, tudo...eu cuido dessa parte

—Os contratos e apólices e todas as certidões estão em posse dele como garantia – Satan fala e começa a tossi sangue.

—Aquele desgraçado. Escroto de merda! – grita Videl

—Não faz sentido. Ele se divorcio da Videl em tese tudo agora volta a você e ela como herdeira.

—Sabe fedelho...você não sabe como ele trabalha...tudo...essa merda toda que você vê e trabalha é a lama, o sujo... Sabe o que ele colhe? Água cristalina. Você não o conhece

—Nem você – brada Videl – ou conhece?

—Conheço.... Bem o bastante para saber do que ele é capaz quando é acuado, eu sei...porque acha que você entrou no meu primeiro acordo?

—Capricho daquele filha da puta – rosna Videl

—Isso...— Satan fala – agora me responda Videl, porque você acha que não podia fugir dele? Que sua família estava na ponta da espada? Ele tem tudo o que é nosso como garantia...mesmo depois de divorciado ele é meu principal beneficiário. Eu perdi tudo.

—Como? – pergunta Videl chocada – como se perde uma fortuna?

—Eu te digo como...sendo um babaca em fechar um acordo com Kakarotto, não é?

Satan apenas abaixa a cabeça.

—Então não me serve de mais nada – fala a garota pegando a arma de Gohan e esvaziando o pente no peito do homem.

—porque fez isso? – Gohan pedi incrédulo

—Capricho.... — Videl é fria – vamos embora daqui, esse lugar fede.

—Como quiser – Gohan fala e chutando um galão de combustível acende o isqueiro e joga entrando no carro com Videl e saindo dali.

—E então, o que quer fazer? – Gohan fala enquanto dirige

—Bali talvez. Posso não ter a parte dele, mas ainda tenho a Turles e o filho da puta tinha grana.

—Hum, eu sei que tem...nunca houve outro ao lado de Kakarotto – Gohan fala meio amargurado – ele só esteve abaixo de Vegeta.

—Se acha que vamos ficar bem? – pergunta Videl receosa.

—Eu não sei – Gohan é sincero – eu só posso garantir que quanto mais longe dele estivermos, lá estaremos seguros.

Videl deita a cabeça no ombro de Gohan e observam a estrada em total silencio para saírem dali.

De volta Nevada eles tinham pouco tempo para sumir no mapa com tudo que tinham.


	60. Um vida presa na mentira

Texas — Em algum ponto no tempo

Toda vez que olhava para aquela criança a sensação de fracasso corria em seu sangue e pensava na criança que morreu naquele acidente. Maldita criada imunda.

—Cala a boca dessa maldita criança – gritava Gine na sala ao ver Kakarotto rindo e correndo pela casa

—é uma criança, ele quer brincar. Ele não intende isso – Sadala replica

—Dane-se, cale ele ou eu calo – Gine fala fria e Sadala pega a pequena criança no colo e sai dali indo para a parte de fora da imponente casa.

—Uma maldita criança! – murmurava Gine massageando a têmpora. Cada nova tentativa fracassada. Nada ficava em seu ventre. Nada se gerava ali, mas ela queria...ela precisava, era como um tormento pessoal.

Ela via como Bardock olhava aquela maldita criança, via o seu coração ceder a ela pouco a pouco... Via a aceitação que nunca havia dado a Vegeta e nem ao seu próprio. O filho bastardo da imunda....

Ela já havia desistido ao longo dos quase dois anos, de ter um filho. Não havia dinheiro...não havia nada que o faria vir.

Se levanta bruscamente e sente o corpo pender numa forte tontura, só não caiu porque foi amparada no exato momento por Bardock que entrava.

—O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta com um tom de preocupação

—Nada, só uma tontura. To trabalhando demais. – Ela responde seca

—Deveria tirar um tempo pra você – ele responde

—Com esse pivete e a imunda aqui? Pra que? Pra você se divertir na minha cama com ela? – Gine é ríspida e puxa seu braço dele.

—Se te faz se sentir melhor, poderíamos ir junto. O plenário vai entrar em recesso. Temos um tempo – Bardock fala

—Sem nenhum dos fedelhos? – ela pediu se convencendo

—Só eu e você, prometo. Você escolhe o destino e todo o resto — ele fala

Aquela viagem foi realmente algo bom na mente de Gine, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo se sentiu ligada a ele. Só havia os dois, só importava os dois. E Gine se surpreendeu com aquilo. Talvez o amar não foi de todo perda de tempo...se a desgraçada não tivesse cruzado o caminho deles as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Ao voltar, tudo voltou a ser o que era, a frieza dele voltou, a falta de atenção e toda aquela droga de correria. E Gine descontava toda a sua frustação naquele maldito fedelho de cabelos desgrenhados. Mas a droga do mal-estar começou. As dores de cabeça, a falta de sono ou sono demais, o cansaço no corpo as cólicas. E depois os enjoos e repulsas. Estava tão presa em trabalho que não montou uma rede se interligando aos sintomas. Estava acamada com uma certa melancolia. Não queria comer. Só de olhar repulsava.

—Definitivamente isso não tá bom – Bardock falava mais uma vez a uma Gine prostrada na cama do casal – basta, vai ao médico hoje sim! Vou ligar e marcar um horário

—Tanto faz – Gine fala voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

...

Aquele resultado em mãos foi algo de certo modo comemorado, mas havia riscos. Uma gravidez que seria completamente acompanhada e vivida dentro de um hospital que tirou seu tempo e muitas outras coisas, mas principalmente lhe trouxe a decepção ao saber que se tratava de uma garota. Ela quis do fim naquilo.

—Gine. O que te ocorreu foi algo raro. Quanto tempo passamos atrás disso? Sabe melhor que ninguém que as chances disso de repetir são nulas – falou o medico

Ela sabia e isso era o motivo mais odioso de tudo. Bardock ao saber que se tratava de uma garota, fez pouco caso. Ele já tinha o seu herdeiro: Vegeta. Uma garota não passava de um mero contrato ou a possibilidade de um acordo e nada mais.

O parto de Kale trouxe a certeza que dali nada mais sairia, já que devido a uma complicação ele precisou retirar o útero.

Com aquela criança em mãos, só restou a Gine não deixar que virasse apenas mais um mero contrato. Se Bardock tinha seu herdeiro de seu legado, então Kale seria do seu. A garota seria criada para ser tão boa ou melhor que a mãe: Manipuladora e calculista. Saberia ler personalidades, e principalmente não cometer os seus mesmos erros, não ser fraca como ela foi. Mas com isso aquela criança de Sadala crescia em meio ao conflito do casal; Bardock que se empenhava em tornar Vegeta algo útil a ele, e Gine que fazia o mesmo a Kale. Mas Gine ainda quis se livrar daquele ser desprezível que era o moleque bastardo.

—Vegeta querido, vem aqui — ela fala e Vegeta rosna, mas se aproxima da mulher que tanto odiava

—O que quer? – ele fala com uma arrogância incrível até para uma criança

—Olha os modos pivete, não sou sua mãe – Gine o repreende — porque não leva seu irmãozinho para andar um pouco a cavalo?

—Eu odeio esses animais – Vegeta rosna – e depois ele é muito pequeno

—Isso seria bom não acha? – Gine fala – e se você o mostrasse que quem manda nessa casa é você? – ela soa persuasiva e maliciosa

—Humpf, que seja. Não me responsabilizo se ele se machucar – Vegeta fala convencido

—Tudo bem...eu não ligo — Gine soa tão doce e maliciosa quanto podia — peça para darem o Trovoada a ele.

—Mas ele é arisco – Vegeta fala só você o monta

—eu sei que ele dará conta. – Gine fala

Foi ridículo ver Vegeta com aquela perna quebrada e o fedelho amante de cavalos. Aquilo era uma penitencia a sua vida, só podia!

...

Aquilo se tornava pior a cada instante. Kale crescia se afeiçoando ao garoto imundo, o que era aquilo, uma atração pelo sangue de Bardock afinal? Era o cumulo. E toda vez que aquele moleque chegava perto de sua garotinha ela o punia. Então passou a ter que conviver com Bardock que tinha aquele olhar cativo pela imunda da empregada.

Seus olhos brilharam definitivamente ao pensar em se livrar dos dois de uma forma única. Naquela noite Bardock ainda estava em translado de Washington para Dallas ela chamou Sadala a acordando no escritório e começou uma sessão massiva de ofensas contra a garota e acabaram por brigar e Gine ameaçou o fedelho dela e deixou sobre a mesa do escritório a única coisa que ela poderia fazer. Uma arma travada é clara. Com sorte o que Bardock fazia o moleque fazer no seu tempo livre serviria de algo.

Gine vê Sadala pegar a arma e aponta-la

—Vamos, vai em frente...você me mata e pode fugir com seu fedelho imundo pra bem longe, não é o que quer? Acabar com tudo isso? É a sua chance...

Kakarotto acordou com a gritaria. Vegeta estava dormindo com o fone nos ouvidos ouvindo música como sempre. Estava entrando na pior fase a pré-adolescência. Os guardas da propriedade não deram muita atenção. Gine sempre tinha os seus pitis.

Gine ao ver a criança surgir pela fresta da porta. Mudo o rumo da conversa e avança contra Sadala a desarmando a arma em si cai ao pé da porta.

O pequeno não entendia nada daquela discussão. Mas ele queria que parasse a briga. Ele não queria mais daquilo. Ele empurra a porta e pega a arma em mãos e Sadala estava segurando Gine naquele instante

—Atira nela – manda Gine com um grito

E Kakarotto fica confuso ele tremia não sabia o que fazer. Ele apenas caçava com Bardock e Vegeta algumas vezes. Ele sabia que a arma estava travada e apenas isso, então com o polegar a trava da arma prateada desce dando um click

—CALEM A BOCA! – gritou o garoto – PAREM DE GRITAR

—Atira nela, vai deixa-la matar sua mãe Kakarotto? – bradou Gine

—Não faz isso, querido – pediu Sadala

Os guardas se armaram com a palavra atira. O garoto tremia preso na dúvida e com movimento brusco de Gine ele aperta o gatilho fechando os olhos e arma dispara duas vezes, quando abre os olhos novamente tudo parecia sem sentido. Gine sorria e Sadala tinha as mãos no abdômen e a cortina de sangue que viu a seguir o assustou, só sentiu a cabeça pesar e doer de uma vez.

O segurança o apagou assim que entrou ali no escritório

—O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta e Gine tinha lágrimas nos olhos sedenta pela mentira

Ela me atacou e... E tentou me matar...ele...ele atirou – Gine balbuciava ainda incrédula com o garoto. Ele precisava ser treinado. Sadala estava caída no chão ensanguentada quando Bardock chegou e a viu ali e viu Kakarotto apagado com a arma próxima de si. A única coisa que pensou foi em tira-la dali e o fez.

—Eu sei que você é culpada disso de alguma forma – ele rosnava furioso

—Me culpe —Gine ri – mas seu segurança sabe quem atirou.

Bardock sabia que Sadala não teria paz ao lado de Gine e nem perto dele. Precisava protege-la. De Gine e dele mesmo. Então algo foi feito por ele naquela mesma noite.

...

Quando Kakarotto acordou Bardock estava sentando na poltrona em seu quarto. Ele começou a chorar e aquela foi a primeira vez que ganhou uma surra de Bardock pra valer. Gine estava ao seu lado, ela o manipularia, aquele maldito fedelho a tinha serventia enfim, o fedelho hesitou mais atirou! Nem mesmo Vegeta o teria feito e ela comemorava aquilo tão eufórica internamente que era assustador. Os lábios cortados e a voz imponente que bradou.

—Ele é só uma criança! – Gine fala segurando o braço de Bardock, com seu teatro de proteção frente a criança – não sabe o que faz.

—Essa droga é culpa dele. Tudo isso é culpa dele – bradava o homem

—Não faça isso — Gine grita e ele puxa o braço a empurrando e um tapa forte ecoa e corta a boca de Kakarotto

—Cala a boca... Ele já tem tamanho suficiente para entender como a vida funciona...se ele tem tamanho para matar, tem para arcar com as consequências, a partir de agora se quer algo deve merece-lo tá na hora de ser um homem. Você quer respeito? Então tem que merece-lo! Seja pela força... Seja pelo medo... Me entendeu seu bastardinho? — Bardock rosnava

—Sim senhor — a criança fala.

A pequena criança de cabelos bagunçados estava no chão com um corte no lábio superior ele encarava seu pai com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e o sangue descendo se misturando as lagrimas no chão. Ele queria entender o que tinha feito. Ele realmente queria. Mas não compreendia. E aquelas palavras e aquela punição pareciam um martírio para alguém que ainda não tinha concepção, mas ele logo saberia o porquê tanto estava sendo punido.

— Limpe essa cara e seque essas lágrimas... Você é uma decepção, talvez a maior de todas... Uma vergonha que vou ter que carregar. Um homem de verdade não mostra suas fraquezas. – O homem fala de forma fria enquanto se retira do local

Ele sofreu e chorou ao ver a mulher que tanto o dava carinho e amor sendo enterrada. Ele então entendeu o que tinha feito e aquilo o fez ruir e perder uma parte importante de si. Logo depois daquilo ele foi mandando para o reformatório militar depois de uma avaliação clínica manipulado por seu pai. Não queria na mídia que o filho era psicótico ou psicopata, mas precisava daquilo para o livrar de uma acusação de homicídio.

—como uma criança de 5 anos “surta” – questionava a promotoria sobre os laudos.

Como tudo foi manipulado...

Aos 11 ele finalmente estava em casa novamente. Mas era um garoto completamente frio. Anos a beira da violência e de treinamento militar não lhe fizeram bem e somando a culpa piorou o seu estado de espirito. No primeiro final de semana ali ele aproveitou a saída de caçada que Bardock sempre fazia. Odiava Vegeta, odiava o pai e odiava Gine. Mas bem ou mal ela foi a única que ainda o escrevia. O que era estranho já que ela nunca se importou com ele.

—Vamos ver o que fedelho aprendeu — Bardock ironizou – talvez um pouco de doutrino o fez se tornar algo útil 

O rifle de caça podia até ser pesado, mas depois de tudo que havia passado. Ele era leve como uma pistola qualquer e o cervo abatido com um único tiro na têmpora que o transpassou, os que vieram a seguir foi só para compensar a frustação.

—Grande feito idiota! – rosna Vegeta – deveria colocar na sua lista de coisas mortas 

Kakarotto puxou a pistola e destravou apontando a Vegeta que gargalhava.

—Talvez eu devesse te adicionar também – rosna Kakarotto

—Vai em frente, maluco – Vegeta desdenha enquanto tinha o seu rifle apoiado no ombro em modo de descanso. – Só não surta de novo, podem te fritar na cadeira elétrica dessa vez!

—Chega vocês dois! – rosna Bardock – dois babacas brigando sem motivo, e Vegeta para de provocar o seu irmão.

—Tsc, tanto faz – rosna Vegeta dando de costas

Bardock se aproximam de Kakarotto e tocando no cano da arma a abaixa

—Guarda essa merda, se quer atirar tanto assim vai pro estande tiro. Ele fala e observa a respiração de Kakarotto que estava agitada, mas mesmo assim o punho estava seguro na arma – se continuar assim nunca vai matar ninguém, no máximo fuder com a vida o prendendo a algum aparelho médico. Incompetente como sempre, parece que é bom nisso afinal.

—Foda-se – Kakarotto rosna e guarda a arma e começa a caminhar sozinho pela mata

—Onde vai? — Bardock fala

—Com sorte, matar algo – Kakarotto fala irritado e se afasta na mata.

—Fica de olho nele – Bardock fala ao segurança

Não manda esse babaca atrás de mim, ou atiro nele —Kakarotto grita de longe.

—Acho bom ter obrigado o seu fedelho a se medicar antes de sair — Vegeta ri depois de abater um animal – sério, nada de bom sai de Gine.

Bardock fica olhando ao longe a origem de disparos que ouviu entranhado na mata.

...

Uma convivência social era algo impossível para ele. Lá estava ele sentando a porta da sala do diretor novamente. O uniforme desaliando. A gravata retirada e o dorso dos punhos ensanguentados. O lábio inferior estava cortado, os olhos frios encaravam a secretária que o olhava assustada.

—Você tem que entender que essa é uma instituição de respeito, nossos alunos não são qualquer um.

—tá dizendo que meu filho é? – Gine rosna – sabe quanto essa droga de escola recebeu nos últimos três anos de doações e benefícios da minha família, seu incompetente?

—Não quis dizer isso – o diretor fala

—Sim quis, você sabe que ele deve ser acompanhado de perto pelos tutores. Ele não tem uma personalidade fácil.

—Eu sei bem senhora Son. Bem até demais, eu tenho quatro dos meus melhores atletas acadêmicos na ala médica graças ao seu filho. E isso está ficando insustentável. Ou ele aprende a viver em sociedade ou não poderemos mantê-lo aqui. Parece e se comporta como um animal. Não tem doutrina, não tem pulso e não tem futuro.

O garoto que ouvia aquela conversa do lado de fora da sala se levanta do banco sobre o olhar da secretária e caminha até a mesa dela e pega uma tesoura dali. A mulher tremia diante do olhar dele. Ele corta a gravata do uniforme e prende aos punhos que sangravam

—Obrigada... Pela tesoura – ele ri com um sadismo que deu medo nela.

Ele se abaixa próximo a cadeira e pega a mochila a colocando de lado. E sai dali. Ele toma um ônibus qualquer e segue a qualquer lugar. Não importava onde.

—Cadê ele? – Gine pergunta ao sair

—e—ele...saiu – a mulher fala

—Merda! — rosna Gine.

—é disso que estou falando, ele não tem controle. – Rosna o diretor

Era uma escola pública e cheia de estudantes comuns e pessoas comuns. E ele olhava a distância. Todos sorriam, se divertiam, pareciam felizes...alheios a tudo.... Mas ele não conseguia compartilhar daquela droga de alegria.

—Você luta? – um garoto alto se aproxima dele

—Como? – ele pergunta, estava tão alheio que nem o viu chegar

—Perguntei se luta? – repete o jovem de cabelos negros desgrenhados

—porquê pergunta isso?

—Por causa das suas mãos, são ferimentos de luta não são?

Ele confirma com a cabeça.

—Temos um grupo de briga de rua, se quiser, me surpreende, o que um filhinho de papai arrogante faz aqui

—Distração – ele fala

—Claro. O gueto é isso para vocês — zomba o garoto – vamos me mostra o que o playboy sabe fazer

...

Talvez aquilo tenha sido o remédio necessário à sua agressividade, ou o gatilho para piorar tudo. Mas toda saída de aula ele estava ali. Novo mundo, novos “amigos” e uma nova habilidade social totalmente forjada nas ruas e no meio das gangs. As garotas, as festas e os contatos. Não demorou muito para conhecer o grande Joe.

—Um moleque que é capaz de fazer o que você faz está perdendo tempo com essas trouxas – fala um dos homens – tenho outros trabalhos para você — ri o homem malicioso ali dentro daquele armazém – sabe atirar fedelho?

A arma sai da cintura e dispara 6 alvos distantes com imensa precisão e velocidade

—Isso te basta? – ele fala arrogante

—Já matou? – ele pediu com um sorriso malicio

—Não..., - ele mentiu - mas não ligo – fala o garoto frio e decidido

...

—Sério isso? – Bardock exclamava mais uma vez com o garoto – eu não suporto mais ter que mandar te buscar em uma delegacia, qual o seu problema afinal? – bradava frio e irritado – você nem tem idade para chegar em casa as três da manhã. Basta! Ou para com isso ou volta ao reformatório.

—Claro deputado, ou vai foder com a sua imagem – ri Kakarotto e toma um tapa forte na boca, ele cospe o sangue e volta a encarar o pai. – Deveria tirar essa droga de anel, machuca mesmo!

—É algo que você nunca vai ter. Duvido muito que alguma universidade te aceite – riu Vegeta

—Falou o cara de Yale. – Desdenha Kakarotto.

—Um merdinha é o que você é – Bardock rosnara – desde que surgiu, só tem ferrado com tudo... Poderia ao menos uma vez na vida ser homem de verdade em vez desse moleque?

—Acha que ele é capaz disso? Olha pra ele, é fracasso, vive com a ralé nunca vai ser nada – Vegeta debocha — vai um daqueles drogados e acabados.

—14 anos e você está longe de ser algo que preste. – Bardock rosna

—Bom ao menos suas médias na escola estão altas, me conta o segredo? Como consegue se destacar e não ser nada ao mesmo tempo? ... Aposto que tem haver com...

—Cala boca Vegeta! Dá o fora daqui – Bardock ordena e virou-se para Kakarotto – última chance. Se te tiver que te buscar na delegacia, pode ter certeza que não irei, ou qualquer um, vai se virar sozinho para sair de lá. Quer ser um badboy, então arque com sua vida, seu bosta.

...

— 6 mil dólares em uma noite? Tá de sacanagem – riu o “amigo” – olha, acho que está acima do grande Joe

—Ele não é de nada – debocha Kakarotto – tem uma festa essa noite com passe vip Das harpias.

—Harpias? – ele fita – tipo as universitárias gostosas? Cara como consegue isso?

—Fácil, são todas umas cadelas viciadas—debocha Kakarotto 

...

Estava ele ali próximo aquele grupo e viu alguém que chamou sua atenção. Ele afrouxou a gravata. Como odiava aquela droga de uniforme. Ainda bem que faltava pouco agora. Ironia se formar dois anos antes de vegeta. E mais ironia ainda foi ver o irmão ali apanhando. Foi prazeroso assistir e ver a cara dele.

Uma rodinha de caras fortões e fodas com seus belos uniformes do time de futebol e o saco de pancada era Vegeta.

—tá olhando o que fedelho? Quer também? – um dos caras perguntou, mas ele dá de ombros.

—Apenas apreciando a obra – debocha com um sorriso sádico de lado e do bolso pega o pote laranja de comprimidos o abrindo e virando na boca sem tomar a dosagem certa, apenas o bebendo.

—É aposto que está – Vegeta fala

—Precisa de ajuda, maninho? – riu Kakarotto com desdém.

Vegeta cuspira o sangue da boca, dos lábios cortados

—Vai pro interno Kakarotto — Vegeta rosna e leva outro soco no estomago.

—é só pedir por favor – ele zomba – mas tudo bem, eu fico feliz em só assistir!

—Sério que seu irmão é esse fedelho? – zomba o cara – seu reforço é fraco e ridículo, outro filhinho do deputado?

—Acontece, parece que ele gosta muito da coisa. — Kakarotto sorriu e dá de ombros e se preparava para sair de costas.

Vegeta nem sabia que tipo de ajuda era oferecido pelo irmão, achava que talvez no fim seria os dois tomando uma boa surra ali, mas...

—Kakarotto...por... Favor — rosna Vegeta rasgando o seu orgulho e sentindo sua cara ser arrastada pela vergonha daquilo, se sujeitar a ser ajudo logo por ele.

Num ato de estrema agilidade e sem se importar com o que tinha a sua volta, Kakarotto puxou sua pistola rapidamente e dispara precisamente.

—Se tá louco? – Vegeta exaspera ao ver os caras caindo ensanguentando-se rapidamente e Kakarotto gargalhava olhando.

—é melhor correr – Kakarotto fala animado gargalhando e divertindo-se com a cena.

—V-você os matou? Vegeta estava incrédulo — e onde pegou essa droga de arma?

As sirenes ao longe despertaram os dois esse entreolhando começam a correr e entrando em um beco pulam uma cerca de contenção e começam a sentir os pingos grossos da chuva, se afastavam juntos e quando finalmente pararam próximo a uma zona industrial Vegeta segurou a gola de Kakarotto e pressionou contra a parede

—Você é maluco? Você acabou de matar três caras a sangue frio.

—Quem liga? São um merdinhas – ria Kakarotto divertido

—Eram do meu time de futebol

—Deviam te adorar pra ter feito esse estrago no seu rostinho princesa – ri Kakarotto displicente passando a mão no rosto machucado de Vegeta que dá um tapa na mão dele. Ele estava estranhamente feliz, na verdade até demais para Vegeta

—Sério? Ainda tá sobre efeito de remédio? – Vegeta rosna e da um soco em Kakarotto que sente a dor gemendo.

—Culpa o seu papai. Ele que me obriga a tomar essa droga! – Fala Kakarotto e Vegeta puxa o pote do bolso do irmão e olha o rotulo

— ótimo, você está associando os antipsicóticos a assassinatos, perfeita combinação!

—Que é? Falaram pra eu tomar toda vez que me sentisse triste. – Kakarotto ri – e como matar me deixa triste eu tomo antes, daí eu me sinto tão bem...

—Me responde idiota, a quanto tempo tem feito isso? – Vegeta pergunta irritado

—Humm — fala Kakarotto levando a mão ao queixo e pensando — Uns cinco ou seis anos talvez 

—Você tem matado a todo esse tempo? – Vegeta exaspera

—Talvez — ele fala

—Eu vou falar isso pro pai—Vegeta rosna

—ótimo, aproveita e fala que é cumplice na morte daqueles três imbecis, vou adorar ver a cara dele tendo que tirar seu precioso herdeiro da cadeia...ah é... Aqui é a droga do Texas...é pena de morte Vegeta.

—E mesmo assim você continua? – Vegeta a fita sério

—Eu gosto...me acalma e depois me pagam bem pra isso – ele fala sincero

—Você é doente – Vegeta fala e o solta e começa a caminhar

—DE NADA – Kakarotto fala se sentando no chão – merda de chuva fria. – Fala fechando o blazer

Após várias horas ele chega em casa encharcado. Gine e Bardock estava em Washington em reunião e qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele sobe as escadas e podia ouvir o som alto que vinha do quarto de Vegeta. Ele entra em seu quarto e larga a mochila no chão começa a tirar o blazer molhado e afrouxar a gravata. A mão vai a cintura e tira a arma abrindo a cômoda e a jogando dentro. Ele escuta uma batida na porta.

—entra – ele fala

—Oi Kaka— ela fala ao trancar a porta atrás de si e se jogar na cama dele. – chegou cedo hoje

—Tive imprevisto – ele fala frio e continua tirando as roupas molhadas.

—Gosto quando chega cedo — ela fala —fez algo divertido?

—Matei três idiotas e vi o Vegeta apanhar – ele responde e ela ri

—Queria ter visto ele apanhar também – ela fala caminhando até ele

—Teria sido mais divertido. Mas sabe que não pode sair comigo—Kakarotto fala

—Sei...dona Gine – ela revira os olhos

Ela estava parada frente a ele e bagunça os cabelos molhados e mais desgrenhados ainda. Ele segura o rosto dela e a olha por um instante nos olhos, então sorri de lado a soltando.

—Gosto de você — ele fala e se abaixa na mochila e pega algo. Uma caixinha e a entrega. – Lembrei de você quando vi.

Ela abre e vê uma pulseira de ouro branco com vários detalhes cravejados de pontos de diamantes e pedras de esmeralda

—Isso deve ter sido caro ou difícil de roubar – ela ri e coloca em si rindo junto

—Muito caro – ele fala e vê no pulso dela – mas valeu a pena vendo como ficou bem em você.

—Minha mãe vai surtar, nem papai dá algo assim pra ela – Kale ri

—Ela não é tão boa quanto você – ele fala se aproximando dela novamente e segurando em seu rosto – e... Eu não sou um babaca como ele.

—Agora estou em dívida, tenho que achar algo pra você, já que seu aniversário tá chegando e logo você vai para Stanford. – Kale fala

—Bobagem – ele fala e ficando nu entra ao banheiro e liga o chuveiro.

Kale fica pensativa e entra no banheiro. Eles voltam a conversar.

Quando ele sai ela estava na porta. Eles se travam ali e se encaram por um instante e então Kale segura o rosto dele o beija. Ele se surpreende com aquilo e recua.

—Que foi? Não gostou? – ela pergunta confusa

—Não é isso...você é... Minha irmã – ele fala - é errado

—Não é você o cara do contra? – ela fala — ou não me acha atraente?

Ele a olha

—Que se dane! – ele fala e volta a beija-la agora mais intensamente. E logo estavam se achegando a cama. Aas roupas dela foram ficando pelo chão e antes que percebessem estavam se entregando aquilo de forma intensa e logo depois ele descobriu que aquela havia sido a primeira vez dela.

Que merda ele tinha feito? Ele não sabia, mas como aquela porra era viciante, mesmo ficando com outras mulheres com ela tinha um gosto especial...diferente...

Ela o completava de alguma forma...

O problema foi quando Gine os descobriu e os afastou de vez. Mas estar cumprindo uma faculdade ao menos o deu prestigio perante o pai e o irmão. Mas ele estava a fazendo porque tinha outros planos.

Bardock não entendia como Kakarotto simplesmente passou a não depender dele pra nada. Desde o dia que o intimou. Sabia que tudo estava errado. Mais definitivamente enquanto ele não fizesse nada de errado. Ele não ligava.


	61. Finalmente: Mortos!

Os tiros estavam contínuos, até que a porta do lado seguinte é forçada e ela olhou e viu Kakarotto, então a destravou.

Eles se beijaram rapidamente e ele enfia a mão no bolso e tira um pente de munição prolongado e põe na mão dela.

Chichi descarta o velho e engata o novo e sai do carro abaixada junto com Kakarotto. Os tiros continuavam. Kakarotto se levantava e atirava e logo sessava os tiros.

—Tá matando eles? – ela pergunta

—Talvez... —ele responde então ela olha e ver sangue nele.

—Tá ferido! – com uma voz quase embargada

—Só de raspão. – Ele fala – sabe cadê o Goten?

—Não – ela fala

—Então vamos ter que entrar. – Kakarotto diz e ele se levanta trocando mais alguns tiros e logo tudo fica em silencio. – Não perca o foco

Então eles caminham e entram na casa. Tudo estava silencioso e ele não gostava nada daquilo.

—Não sai de perto de mim – ele fala, mas o choro da criança fez Chichi correr justamente para o próximo cômodo e Kakarotto correu atrás dela entrando naquela imensa sala. A criança estava no colo de Gine e a uma arma tão perto dele que fez com que os dois travassem.

O passo seguinte ativou um sensor e vários pontos de luzes vermelhas os marcou indicando que estavam em mira de armas.

—Ah, não se preocupe. É um sensor de movimento – Gine fala displicente e pegando um soldadinho entrega na mão de Goten, — lembra desse? Você o adorava quando era criança...foi a imunda da sua mãe que te deu.

Goten se cala brincando e Gine o coloca em um chiqueirinho que havia ali.

—O que quer, droga? – rosna Kakarotto

—Te dá um fim. era tudo que eu queria a tantos anos... Antes era por ego – Gine fala caminhando— agora é mais vingança mesmo. Sabe sua mamãezinha? Ela tá bem viva e agradeça ao seu papai que a resguardou aquela noite. Ele a protegeu e a escondeu de mim.

—eu a vi – Kakarotto rosna – eu fui na droga do enterro dela – a voz começava a embargar.

Ele se mexeu e o sensor começa a apitar e um disparo atinge seu ombro.

—Cadela maldita! – ele rosna —eu acabar com você, Gine.

—vai...eu sei que vai....— Gine ri – mas antes deixa eu te falar uma coisa. Sua mamy imunda tá no porão e doida pra te ver. E temos um Gotenzinho e uma linda esposinha aqui, tudo isso pra você, mas sabe o que sobrou a Kale? Nada! Tanto que eu falei...eu avisei..., mas não! Ela tinha que cometer os meus mesmos malditos erros, amar esse sangue ruim que parece querer a ralé como nunca.

—O que quer afinal? – Chichi pergunta

—Simples, ele me tirou duas coisas importantes e vou tirar o mesmo dele – Gine fala fria

—Que droga de duas vidas? — Kakarotto brada – sua filha armou pra mim, ela tentou me matar, ela mandou matar a mãe do meu filho e isso eu não perdoei.

—Você tirou a droga da minha herdeira, matou minha filha! e ainda tirou o filho dela, seu bastardinho maldito! – Gine rosna furiosa. – Eu podia odiar o fato dela ter nascido, mas ela era minha...meu sangue e a única que eu teria nessa merda de vida. Você matou Kale, mas matou junto o filho desse romance insano e nojento de vocês. Você é como o seu pai...tem o mesmo maldito sangue que destrói tudo que toca, corrompe e desintegra. E adivinha? Hoje eu vou levar comigo sua mulherzinha e seu filhinho. Uma vida por uma vida, conhece as regras do jogo. Gosto de ser justa e tudo que eu queria era que você visse com seus próprios olhos...

—Ela não estava... —Kakarotto fala, ele não acreditava naquilo. não podia ser verdade...Kale tinha o falado, quer dizer, ela tinha que ter falado!

—Estava! – brada Gine – ela nunca abriu a droga da boca para você, você estava tão preso em sua suburbana que nem ao menos a ouvia Kakarotto. Você a tratou como um nada, a traiu, a trocou e a enganou. A garota que te seguiu cegamente, que te amou insanamente você a tornou nada... Assim como seu pai fez comigo. Eu a avisei. Pedi que desse as costas e que logo estaríamos só eu e ela, e já bastava dessa droga de família. Mas ela insistiu nisso. Ela não acreditava nesse seu amor de verão...tola... Eu avisei que você jamais seria capaz de amar algo, errei, e aqui eu tenho a prova que você tem um coração, pena que ele é uma puta fraqueza em seu mundo. Primeiro o fedelho – fala Gine apontando a arma para Goten

—Não! – grita Kakarotto

—Mudei de ideia – ela fala e atira em Chichi que se curva e os sensores começam a disparar. Kakarotto não aguenta ele empurra Chichi para fora deles.

Ele ouvia o riso sínico de Gine

—Que lindo! – ela debocha.

Ele tosse sentindo o sangue na boca. Estava ficando difícil respirar.

—kaka! —Chichi gemia e se ajoelha próximo dele ficando de costas para Gine — fica comigo – ela chorava. Kakarotto levou a mão no bolso e puxou a pistola colocando na mão de Chichi e a olhou nos olhos

—Goten – ele murmurou.

Chichi estava sentada e sentia muita dor, mas num ato de desespero ela se levantou cambaleante e ergueu a mão surpreendendo Gine e descarrega a arma na mulher sem pausar um instante sequer.

O choro de Goten ecoava na sala.

Chichi se deixa cair no chão com a dor lacerando e se volta a Kakarotto se arrastando deixando pelo chão a mancha com seu sangue, então se aproxima de Kakarotto que estava encostado contra a parede. Uma das mãos pressionava um ferimento próximo ao pulmão. Os olhos fechados, Chichi não aguentava aquilo e sente a mão dele segurando a sua com pouca força.

—Que merda aconteceu aqui? – rosna Vegeta entrando na sala e os vê ali

—Ajuda ele – Chichi chorava e Vegeta olhou ao irmão. Ele tava mal. A poça de sangue denunciava isso.

Ele se abaixa e pega o irmão no colo e o leva ao carro e Chichi foi junto com um monstruoso esforço. Vegeta pegou Goten e saíram dali o mais rápido que podia.

—como ele tá? – Vegeta perguntava enquanto dirigia

—Tá queimando em febre — Chichi fala – os lábios dele estão ficando arroxeados

—Isso não é bom! – Vegeta fala – pressiona o ferimento dele o mais forte que conseguir.

—Mais tem muitos – Chichi falava

—O que tá mais perto do pulmão – Vegeta fala. 

A parada ali foi brusca no hospital e o atendimento urgente. Antes mesmo de qualquer coisa tentaram entubado mais o pulmão estava completamente afogado em sangue e fazer o fluido sair ali foi apavorante para Chichi que viu. E logo ele saiu do seu campo de visão.

Chichi estava agitada, desesperada e sendo levada para a ala medica cirúrgica. Somente a anestesia a fez se acalmar.

Vegeta havia convocado alguns seguranças extras para estarem no Texas e pediu a Valery para estar ali também. Bra acordou depois de uma dose antidoto para o sonífero que havia sido usado. Vegeta tinha que voltar naquela droga de casa. Se Chichi estava certa, Sadala estaria ali e ele queria acha-la então Bra foi com ele. Ao chegar novamente no lugar ele se aproxima do corpo de Gine e tinha vontade de atirar um pouco mais. Mas se resumiu a procurar por qualquer coisa nela. E logo achou uma chave. 

Os olhos corriam pelo espaço que passou parte da sua infância ali, com sua mãe. Engoliu em seco e seguiu para a zona que dava acesso ao porão. O disparo da arma foi preciso para destrancar a maldita porta. Logo vê Sadala ali deitada no chão. Sentiu um certo frio percorrer a espinha. Ele a toca e ela estava gelada. Mas respirava muito fracamente. Ele abre as algemas dela e a pega no colo a levando para o carro. Ela precisaria de um hospital também.

(...)

As horas eram frustrantes e agonizantes. Saber que Chichi estava bem o aliviou, bem como Sadala e 18. Todas fora de perigo. Mas seu irmão? Mal havia acabado de se recuperar de um ataque e agora tudo de novo...

Valery cuidava do pequeno Goten, e Vegeta mandou Bra cuidar de 17, queria tudo dele. Que arrancasse tudo, inclusive quem foram os responsáveis por machucar Bulma.

Aquela cara do médico ao vir falar com ele o dizia muita coisa, e também não dizia nada. Vegeta nem sabia ao certo quantos copos de café havia tomado ao certo ou quantas horas de fato haviam se passado.

—Ele está sedado e em coma induzido. Só podemos esperar. O risco está alto e não podemos fazer nada. – Falou o médico ao finalizar o relatório.

(...)

Vê-lo ali era apreensivo. Odiava ver o irmão daquela maneira. Felizmente Bulma estava ali ao seu lado. Ele não queria sair do lado dele e precisava de Kakarotto agora mais do que nunca, já que Bra trouxe muita luz sobre o assunto. Tinha contas a acertar com seu pai, e Bulma as suas com 17 já que prometeu a garota de cabelos azuis isso. Bom, ele e outros três homens de seu pai que ele conseguiu localizar e capturar.

—Você tem que voltar, aquilo tá uma bagunça – Bulma falava mais uma vez a Vegeta.

—Só quando ele acordar! – Vegeta insistia.

(...)

Foi um quase mês infernal aquele até Kakarotto finalmente acordar por completo do coma. Os sutis sinais estavam indo e vindo e melhorava especialmente quando Chichi falava de Goten ou quando Sadala estava ali ao lado dele.

—Acho que preciso de um cartão fidelidade – falou Kakarotto forçando um riso.

—Bobo – Chichi fala chorando e vendo Sadala abraçando Kakarotto e segurando forte a sua mão.

—Me...me perdoa — ele fala

—shiii! – Sadala fala afagando a cabeça do filho – já passou...tudo isso já passou, agora se recupera logo

À medida que os dias iam se seguindo ali Kakarotto fez um pedido a Vegeta.

—Tem certeza? – Vegeta pergunta

—Tenho...faça o quanto antes — Kakarotto responde – está comigo?

—Sabe que sempre estou, bem o ou mal – Vegeta ri de lado

(...)

Bardock não recebeu muito bem a notícia da morte de Gine. Principalmente que ela levantava questões importantes que iam de encontro aos seus interesses e poderia prejudicar a sua imagem. Parte daquela pericia foi subornada e o caso foi dado como sigiloso a investigação.

(...) 

Voltar para casa foi um alivio. Não aguentava mais a droga do hospital, ou a droga do Texas. Ainda bem que Vegeta teve cabeça de se livrar de tudo, inclusive da droga das duas casas do Texas, de filmagem a vestígios, inclusive de sangue.

Mas tinham que voltar aos negócios, afinal tinham contas a acertar.

—Então ela matou Turles? – Kakarotto falava no escritório com Raditz e Vegeta.

—Sim e não – Raditz fala

—Gohan e Videl? – Kakarotto ainda achava aquilo estranho. Gohan tomar frente de algo era um tanto inusitado e realmente o surpreendeu e teve que dá o braço a torcer, o moleque finalmente tomou coragem na vida e teve atitude, era admirável.

—Sumiram depois. Sem vestígio. – Vegeta fala

—Então eu to sem jurídico e sem financeiro? — Suspira Kakarotto

—e sem um candidato – Raditz completa e Kakarotto arqueia o cenho —Satan, também foi morto – Raditz fala

—Uau...Gine sabe mesmo fazer um belo estrago – Kakarotto confessa

—já providenciei novos – Vegeta fala – bom pelo menos por enquanto, não são tão bons, mas visto o que pediu...

—Tudo bem – Kakarotto fala cansado – como vamos atingi-lo, Vegeta? A posse acontece em um mês e depois já era. Não conseguiremos mais chegar perto dele enquanto tiver na presidência.

—Sabe o que você me ensinou, Kakarotto? Que vingança é algo que se faz com calma e com tempo, é fria e violenta. — Vegeta fala pensativo – olha a Bulma, você tem que ver o que ela foi capaz de fazer com os caras que tocaram nela. Eu realmente me surpreendi.

—é... ela é boa...tem futuro – Kakarotto riu

—Nem fale essa droga – Vegeta rosna

—Você falou pra ela do bebê? – Kakarotto pedi

—Não... melhor assim. Tenho outros planos – Vegeta fala e Kakarotto arqueia a sobrancelha

—é o que eu to pensando? – ele fala

—Talvez...—Vegeta fala meio desconcertado.

—Já não é sem tempo! – Kakarotto fala com um sorriso de lado

Mas Vegeta percebeu que o irmão estava incomodado de uma forma estranha. Calado, irresoluto e inseguro

—O que aconteceu? Você não parece tão bem— Vegeta fala

—Nada não – Kakarotto fala distante

—Eu sei que tem algo, desembucha de uma vez – rosna Vegeta já incomodado com aquilo

—A Gine. Ela me disse pouco antes de morrer – Kakarotto hesita

—O que aquela vaca falou? – Vegeta rosna irritado e curioso

—Que a Kale estava gravida – ele fala com um olhar fixo em um punhal azul e preto que ele batia a ponta contra a sua mesa.

—duvido – Vegeta fala

—Não parecia – Kakarotto fala – ela parecia bem convicta disso

—Vai ter remorso agora? Ela agiu como a louca da mãe...ou esqueceu o que Gine tentou fazer com você e Sadala?

—Você sabe que eu gostava dela – Kakarotto fala amargurado – talvez o único mal dela foi ser tão parecida com Gine.

—Você não gostava dela – Vegeta fala sério – ela foi única pessoa que você teve ao seu lado, a única que não te julgou em todos esses anos, você teve apego, no máximo isso. Precisava de algo que ainda te prendesse ao real. Precisava acreditar que não era o que todos falavam que você era, e ela fez isso. Era sua ponte entre o seu lado ciente e o irracional.

Kakarotto dá um riso de lado

—Idiota – Kakarotto fala

—Verme – Vegeta resmunga dando um sorriso de lado

—E então? Quer fazer essa droga ou não, última chance? – Kakarotto fala mudando de assunto e se animando

—Tem algo bom em mente? – Vegeta pedi

Kakarotto dá um sorriso malicioso

~***~

A segurança daquela casa sem dúvidas havia sido reforçada a pedido dele. E todos eram franco atiradores e ex-militares experientes.

—Não acha que é muito arriscado isso? Se a Chichi descobrir isso ela vai acabar com você – Vegeta rosnava

O carro que estava a uma certa distância da casa imponente em Washington.

—Para Vegeta! São militares – Kakarotto rosna irritado com a descrença do irmão — agora fica calado e não conta nada pra ela. Vocês já sabem o que fazer né? – Kakarotto pedi a Bra e 18 e elas consente.

—ótimo vamos então – Vegeta fala

Eles saem do carro e vão até a entrada. O guarda anuncia a presença deles a Bardock que aceita recebe-los, sem as garotas. Sabia o que elas eram.

—Vocês ficam – ordena o segurança e as garotas ficam ali no portão.

Eles entram e são revistado

—Uma, pistola padrão .45 – fala o homem arqueando o cenho

—Eu gosto – Kakarotto ri de lado e ele continua

—Duas, três pistolas? – pra que tudo isso?

—Se vivesse minha vida, saberia o porquê – Kakarotto ri displicente

—Mais uma última no tornozelo – fala ele.

E Vegeta olhava incrédulo ao irmão e a mesa de apoio cheia de munição extra, punhal, e armas enquanto a de Vegeta só tinha a pistola e um pente extra.

Bardock olhou surpreso aquilo também, então caminharam até a sala de estar sobre o olhar de um segurança.

—Deveria se sentir orgulhoso, sobreviveu a ela mais vezes que qualquer um – Bardock soa displicente, ele se levanta e serve um whisky para eles.

As conversas soam como negócios. Interesses de Kakarotto já que supostamente seu candidato havia perdido.

—Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Vegeta fala

—Claro. Sabe o caminho, não é? – Bardock diz e Vegeta consente.

No banheiro ele tira o cinto e o abrindo monta a patética lâmina de punhal de caça que Kakarotto o deu e coloca no bolso ele volta displicente e se senta novamente no sofá.

Após suposto acordos fechados eles se levantam, e quando Vegeta vai apertar a mão do pai o puxa para um abraço mais informal e deslizando o punhal encosta em Bardock sem chamar atenção.

—Dispensa ele agora, fala que tem algo particular – Vegeta murmura

E Bardock sem se afastar muito de Vegeta o faz e Kakarotto se levanta rapidamente e checando o pai pega a sua pistola que andava com ele e parte da munição

—Vocês são idiotas em achar que vão sair numa boa daqui? – rosna Bardock

Os estampidos baixos começam a ser ouvidos e logo um assovio baixo e fino

—chame seu homem – Kakarotto brada ficando na parede próxima a entrada

E Bardock o faz, e assim que o homem surge Kakarotto dá três tiros pelas costas do homem e pega a sua pistola e entrega a Vegeta.

—Não me parece tão ameaçador a outro homem, parece que seu forte são mulheres, não é? – desdenha Vegeta.

Eles vão pelos fundos da casa enquanto Bra e 18 agiam na frente e logo saem dali e vão direto ao carro e com uma coronhada forte Vegeta apaga o pai.

Os dedos de Kakarotto vão ao lábio e um assovio alto é ouvido, fazendo as garotas se retirarem dali. As sirenes da polícia já podiam ser ouvidas.

—Vamos! – Kakarotto fala e eles saem dali.

—Sabe que estamos ferrados, não é? – Vegeta fala – os guardas sabem quem somos tem filmagem

—Já temos planos não temos? – Kakarotto fala e Vegeta dá um suspiro pela displicência e falta de bom senso do irmão, e isso, nem os anos mudaram.

(...)

—Sabe que isso tem um gostinho duplo de vingança. Na verdade, até triplo. – Vegeta falava o olhando preso nos punhos – por minha mãe, por Bulma e por Sadala não concorda Kakarotto?

—Ah, sem dúvidas – ri sádico o jovem de cabelos rebeldes.

—Sabem que a vida de vocês acabou? Não sabem? – Bardock fala mantendo o sorriso arrogante.

—Humm?! Mas é exatamente isso que precisamos...end game (fim de jogo) – Kakarotto fala gesticulando e dá um soco forte em Bardock, ele se aproxima do ouvido do pai e fala – tente se manter firme...afinal, fraqueza não é coisa de homem – ri Kakarotto – todo seu Vegeta eu só quero o prazer de mata-lo

O sorriso sádico de Vegeta representava toda a euforia que tinha a respeito daquilo. As horas para Bardock se tornariam infernais. Cada novo corte, novo golpe era violento e causava dor.

—Nunca deveria ter tocado nela, nunca! – Vegeta rosna dando mais um soco na face de Bardock que cuspia sangue mais uma vez.- ninguém toca na minha Bulma!

Kakarotto se aproxima do pai. E o olha.

—toda a minha vida foi uma mentira...tudo poderia ser diferente, mas você e sua maldita obsessão não a deixaram em paz, já não bastava todo o estrago que a fez? eu passei a vida ouvindo que era um sangue ruim, um nada... Tudo por sua culpa, você é a culpa do que eu sou e somente você carregará esse fardo. Criou um monstro em uma jaula de vidro – Kakarotto fala decidido – e puxando o punhal azul e preto o crava no coração do pai e o torce – te encontro no inferno desgraçado. – E puxa o punhal novamente. E limpa o sangue dele na roupa de Bardock. 

Eles saem dali daquele armazém e seguem de carro para uma pista clandestina em nevada onde o jato os aguardava.

—Tem certeza disso chefe? – Valery choramingava mais uma vez

—Tenho – Kakarotto fala – eu confio em você, provou ser digna disso depois de todos esses anos ao meu lado. E no mais, to a uma chamada de distância. Sabe que tem os outros...

Valery o abraça forte.

Eles saem dali e seguem direto para um certo lugar que já era ambicionado por ele a um bom tempo.

(...)

Valery olhava o jornal mais uma vez na sua nova sala, sentada como presidente de todo aquele império, sendo os olhos e as mãos dele por trás da cortina de fumaça.

Ela lia sobre tudo: dos dois corpos que foram encontrados carbonizados e as identidades confirmadas como aqueles que eram caçados. A legista que identificou os corpos? Uma amiga.

Agora estavam mortos e enterrados literalmente, era o fim de Kakarotto e Vegeta naquela terra. Um grave acidente de carro terminava com tudo. Muitos homicídios em aberto e alguns inconclusivos. Mas sem dúvidas ela estava se acostumando com todo aquele novo poder...era bom afinal...

(...)

Naquele vinhedo da pequena vila italiana de _Palagiano,_ um casamento acontecia com toda a pompa que o momento pedia. Os amigos e associados mais chegados estavam ali comtemplando os noivos que trocavam votos de amor e ódio o que foi bem inusitado. A noiva de cabelos azuis estava mais radiante do que nunca. Tinha tudo que nunca procurou...tudo que nunca ambicionou...ela entrou de cabeça em mais um caso e acabou sendo tragada por aquele mundo, mas tinha que confessar que aquilo definitivamente foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu...bendita hora que se apaixonou por um assassino.

Chichi aproveitava cada segundo ao lado do homem que amava e que aceitava mesmo diante do que ele era. Eles eram os mais improváveis de estarem juntos, mas aquele equilibro sempre prevaleceria, claro que agora a balança estava ligeiramente inclinada a luz...talvez o fim do poço já tivesse acabado e agora só restava subir de volta e esperar que ainda houvesse uma luz lá em cima.

Aquela poderia ser uma estranha família, sem dúvidas, mas se amavam e se protegiam do jeito torto deles. A chegada do pequeno Trunks serviu para suavizar as coisas e Vegeta realmente surpreendeu a Kakarotto como pai.

E sobre aquela trilha de videiras próximas da colheita, Kakarotto beijou a sua mulher com todo o amor que tinha para com ela e a vida dos dois juntos que estava apenas começando ali. Ele tinha tudo que o dinheiro podia comprar, mas a sua alma definitivamente só passou a valer algo no dia em que ela cruzou o seu caminho e realmente pensando agora...foi boa a decisão de tomar aquele café.

Os dias e as noites sempre eram algo novo e verdadeiramente vivido e apreciado por cada um deles. Se voltariam um dia a américa?

Quem sabe?....

(...)

A pequena luz de olhos onix e cabelos negros corria pelas areias branquíssimas da praia de bali sendo recebida pelos braços fortes do seu pai.

—te amo, papaizinho – falou a garotinha

—Também te amo, panzoquinha – riu Gohan a apertando ainda mais contra ele.

Sua mulher se juntou aquele abraço em família.

—Quem quer sorvete? – pergunta Videl vendo um grito eufórico de Pan 

Um dia, esses caminhos se cruzariam novamente, mas isso já é uma outra história... 


End file.
